Una promesa de amor
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic portugués Uma Promessa de amor de LaisCarolLara. Regina es una mujer de éxito en los negocios, pero que se encuentra vacía y está decidida a poner fin a eso. Pero no contaba con la llegada de una rubia montada en un escarabajo amarillo. ¿Seguirá Regina adelante con sus planes?
1. Accidente

**Hola chicas, siento la tardanza en empezar otro fic, pero estoy en evaluaciones y entro preparar exámenes y corregirlos, y esas cosas, se me va el tiempo.**

 **Aquí os traigo otro fic portugés, llamado Una promesa de amor. Es largo, y es un fic de esos con mucho amor, muchos desencuentros, hay niños por medio, y bastantes escenas calientes. Jajajajaja, no digo más. A mí me encantó. Su autora es** LaisCarolLara **.**

 **Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. No he empezado los fic francese que os había prometido porque son fics muy largo, y muy densos, y uno de ellos, yo pensé que ya estaba acabado y el otro día me sorprendió una actualización, con lo cual esperaré a que lo acabe, pero sin duda los traduciré en algún momento.**

 **Sinopsis: Cuando una persona lo tiene todo, pero no tiene con quién compartirlo, ¿qué lleva la soledad a hacer a una persona? Una única elección puede cambiar una vida por completo. ¿Qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar? Regina es una mujer de éxito y dedicada al trabajo, vive volcada en la empresa, por sentirse sola, toma una decisión que cambiará su vida para siempre. Lo que no está en sus planes es la llegada de una cierta rubia torpe en su escarabajo amarillo, que choca literalmente con su vida, causando un conflicto interno en su mente y en su corazón, poniendo patas arriba sus planes. ¿Dejará Regina de vivir su sueño? ¿Podrá Emma Swan llenar ese vacío? ¿Será demasiado tarde para el amor?**

 **Accidente**

Regina ya estaba cerca de sus 36 años, y eso la incomodaba, sabía lo que quería, y se consideraba preparada para dar el próximo paso. No debería ni podía esperar más.

-¿TÚ QUÉ?- gritó Zelena que se atraganta con el zumo

-¡Lo que has escuchado, hermanita!- dijo Regina animada

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Regina! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dijo Zelena incrédula

-No, no Zel, lo he pensado mucho, y es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Como ya te he dicho, no necesito a un hombre para ser feliz, y he tomado mi decisión- intentó convencer a la hermana

-Bueno…Tú sabrás entonces- se encogió de hombros

-¿Cómo está ese nuevo miembro de la familia que está de camino?- cambió de tema acariciando la barriga de la hermana

-Ay, hermanita, está cada día más pesada ¡No deja de dar patadas! Le dije a Robin que había salido a él, ¡agitada! Cuando estaba esperando a Roland no tuve tantas molestias. A parte de las nauseas que parecían no tener fin- le puso mermelada a la tostada y la devoró.

-¡Tita Regina! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- Roland despertó entusiasmando y saltó a los brazos de la tía

-Yo también, mi amor…¡Ven aquí! ¡Que te voy a llenar de besos!-atacó al niño haciéndole cosquillas

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Tía Regi…Ja. ¡Ganaste, ganaste!- se carcajeaba

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pero si ni siquiera he comenzado, crápula!-él salió corriendo por la casa y se detuvo tras las piernas del padre.

-¡Socorro, papá, ella me quiere coger!- dijo riéndose

-Buenos días Robin- Regina saludó sin entusiasmo desviando la mirada, aún le era difícil aquella situación.

-¡Qué buenos días tan desangelados, Regina! ¿No estás feliz de verme?- dijo dándole un abrazo apretado levantándola del suelo y rodando con ella.

Regina decía que ya no sentía nada al ver a Robin, pero en el fondo no le había perdonado que la hubiera traicionado con su hermana. Fue a comienzos del noviazgo, sin embargo había sido su pasión más fuerte tras la muerte de Daniel. Ella creía que finalmente formaría una familia con Robin. ¿Amor? Juzgaba que no era necesario, que le gustara y sentir atracción era suficiente. Robin era maravilloso, amable y sabía cómo agradarla a la hora del sexo, quizás esa fue la parte más dolorosa para Regina, pillar a su hermana mayor en la cama con su novio. Está claro que había perdonado a su hermana después de unos años, y consecuentemente a su ex y actual cuñado, parecía que él quería mucho a Zelena, lo que dejaba a Regina menos mal, miraba a su hermana de una manera completamente diferente a como la había mirado a ella, así que decidió dejarlo estar y seguir adelante. Cuando llegara el momento también ella tendría su propia familia, marido e hijos. Por lo menos era lo que pensaba cinco años atrás. Sin embargo, las cosas no han salido como ella imaginara. Y ahí estaba ella, lista para cometer la mayor locura de su vida.

-¡Déjame en el suelo, insolente! ¡Nunca estoy feliz de verte!- habló seca

-¡Wow! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos dejado atrás esa fase!- se apartó, fingiendo dolor con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición.

-Sí, la pasamos, pero mi antipatía hacia ti continúa…Bueno…Zel, tengo que irme- fue en dirección a su hermana para despedirse y volvió a mirar a Robin.

-Tengo que cerrar un negocio en la empresa, que por cierto es de tu interés, Sr. Locksley. ¡Así que no te atrases!- lo miró con su mirada sugestiva, su tono era autoritario.

Su humor se había ido por el desagüe tras su encuentro con su cuñado por la mañana, ya tenía suficiente con verlo todo el santo día en la empresa.

-¿No te vas a quedar al desayuno, tita? Mamá ha hecho tortitas y tarta de manzana. ¡Sé que te encanta!- dijo Roland decepcionado, adoraba la presencia de su tía

-¡Apuesto a que es de manzanas verdes!- dijo bajito como si le contara un secreto

-¡Sí! ¡Es su preferida! Quédate más, tita Gina…- dijo con carita del gato con botas, quería que la tía se quedara a desayunar.

-¿Sabes? Otro día vengo solo para comer la tarta de manzana verde de tu madre- le guiñó un ojo cómplice, no quería alejarse de su sobrino, pero con Robin ahí, era mejor marcharse.

Le dio un beso a Roland y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la hermana, y enseguida se acercó a la puerta sin dirigirle una mirada a Robin.

Regina dividía su legado con Zelena en las empresas Mills, cuando Robin dejó embarazada a su hermana y se casó con ella, se convirtió en socio minoritario de Regina. No dejó que estuviera bajo la supervisión de Zelena para evitar acusaciones de favoritismos.

Desde muy pronto, Regina se encarga de los negocios de la familia, su hermana mayor no tenía mucho interés en ello, pero cuando su padre murió, ella decidió asumir su parte, aunque la mayoría de las veces era Regina quien coordinaba todo.

Regina era mandona y autoritaria, nadie osaba desobedecer sus órdenes, sus trabajadores le tenían temor. Sin embargo, reconocían que no había nadie más capacitado que ella para estar al frente de la Mills Company. Como presidenta de la empresa, no se dirigía mucho a sus trabajadores, daba órdenes y eran acatadas sin "peros", tenía éxito y era feliz en su trabajo, además de poseer una cuenta bancaria de dar envidia. Tenía dos carreras y un doctorado en administración de empresas, era majestuosa en sus negocios, y había conseguido triplicar la fortuna que su padre había dejado.

Pero incluso así, le faltaba algo, algo que en breve tendría, y nada podría hacerla más feliz. Y a partir de dicho momento su vida estaría completa. O al menos así lo pensaba.

 **RAYA**

Alrededor de las 11:40 de ese mismo día, Regina se detuvo en mitad de la calle y respiró hondo. Su semblante era de pura felicidad. El día estaba gris, parecía que iba a llover, pero no le importó y caminó lentamente hacia el aparcamiento. Entró en su coche, se miró al espejo, estaba radiante, se sentía genial, viva, nada podría estropear su felicidad aquel día. Era lo que pensaba cuando vio un bulto amarillo por el retrovisor y sintió un choque en la parte de atrás de su Mercedes.

-¿Pero? ¿Qué?- miró hacia atrás, salió del coche a paso largo y se paró, con la mano en la cintura, mirando a aquel escarabajo inmundo aplastando su coche en perfecto estado.

-Pero, ¿qué significa ESTO?- gritó irritada. En seguida vio a una rubia desastrada salir del coche, estaba roja de vergüenza.

-¡Hola! Yo…yo…- intentó decir algo

-¡"Yo" nada! ¿Qué piensa que está haciendo, pedazo de torpe?- dijo seca, su irritación era visible

-Disculpe, iba a estacionar en la plaza…- dijo colocando las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros y miró el destrozo en ambos coches haciendo una mueca.

-¿ACASO ESTÁ BEBIDA? ¿CUÁL ES LA DIFICULTAD DE APARCAR UN ESCARABAJO?- ahora estaba gritando, algunas personas la miraban

-¡Disculpe señora! ¡Pagaré!- dijo, irritada ante la grosería de la morena

-¡NO NECESITO SU DINERO! ¿COMPRÓ EL PERMISO DE CONDUCIR? ¡SEGURO! ¡DEBERÍA ESTAR PRESA POR CONDUCIR BEBIDA!- aún gritaba enloquecida

-Mire, ¿señora…?

-¡Mills!- respondió ríspida

-Soy Emma Swan…- extendió la mano en vano. Regina cruzó los brazos e ignoró el gesto mirando a Emma de arriba abajo con aquella mirada de superioridad –Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, realmente no fue mi intención…Podemos resolver esto…- Emma dijo aún avergonzada

-¡Pues claro que no!¡NUNCA, SEÑORITA SWAN…!

-¡EMMA, MI NOMBRE ES EMMA! ¡Y DEJE DE GRITAR! ¡NO ESTOY BEBIDA NI SOY SORDA!- gritó ella con la misma intensidad, pero rápidamente recordó dónde estaba, debía mantener silencio –Ha sido un accidente, estaba distraída. Realmente lo siento mucho, así que, para que usted pueda marcharse, le pido que me dé su contacto para poderle pagar el arreglo- intentó una solución para librarse lo más rápido posible de aquella altanera mujer.

-Ya le he dicho que no quiero su dinero. Retírese de mi vista para poder salir de aquí- entró en el coche y cerró la puerta con rabia. _No, Regina, dijiste que nada iba a estropear tu día_. Respiró hondo y esperó a que aquella rubia insolente apartara el coche. Giró la llave y comenzó a salir de culo, vio a la rubia correr hacia su coche, bajó la ventanilla a disgusto. Y arqueó una ceja -¿Qué quiere esta vez, señorita Swan?

-Mire, perdóneme, de verdad…Puedo pagarlo, tome, es mi teléfono, llámeme, insisto en pagar…- su orgullo estaba herido, y por algún motivo quería ver a la morena otra vez.

-Realmente no es necesario- dijo sin paciencia

-¡Cójalo!- insistió

-¡Ok!- Cogió el papel sin ganas y lo tiró en el asiento de atrás. Jamás iba a llamarla, pero quería librarse de aquella rubia irritante –Ahora, si me permite, quiero salir de aquí. Y mire a ver si puede librarse de esa chatarra al que llama coche. Y preste más atención cuando vaya a aparcar. ¡Adiós!

Emma se quedó parada mirando el coche de la morena alejarse. ¡ _Qué mujer más presuntuosa y snob! Linda…en realidad, muy buena. ¡Aggg! Para con eso, Emma, ¡no puedes ver una falda!_ , se reprendió.

-¡Eh, Emma! ¡Wow! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu escarabajo?- llegó Lily corriendo y desorbitó los ojos

-Después te explico, vamos…- ahora tenía prisa

-¿Por eso tardaste? Tus padres están esperándote…- siguió a la rubia

-Sí, por eso, una ricachona la montó porque le di a su coche. Encima se negó a aceptar que pagara el arreglo. ¿Te lo puedes creer?- estaba indignada con la creída morena.

Pasó el brazo por el hombro de Lily y caminaron hacia la entrada.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué coche era? Porque dependiendo de eso no ibas a tener dinero para pagarlo, ¿no?- hizo la observación

Emma suspiró y decidió ignorar la pregunta, realmente no tenía, pero insistió en pagar solo por la arrogancia de la morena, pero prefirió dejar eso en _stand by_.

-Vamos ya que no puede atrasarme, tengo que conocer hoy al inversor que está interesado en el negocio. Quién sabe si las cosas comienzan a mejorar…- siguieron hablando de los beneficios que traería si conseguía cerrar la propuesta.

Los Swan tenían una buena vida, sin embargo, de unos dos años para acá, las cosas se habían complicado y estaban en números rojos, sus productos eran óptimos, pero, poco conocidos en el mercado, necesitaban a alguien que creyera e invirtiera en el negocio. Por eso era importante que consiguieran un inversor interesado en ayudar.

 **RAYA**

Regina llegó a la empresa y se dirigió a su despacho, organizó algunos papeles, llamó a su chófer particular para pedirle que se llevara el coche al taller, no sabe por qué, pero había cogido el papel con el telefoneo de la rubia. "Emma, del escarabajo amarillo", estaba escrito en el papel, debajo del teléfono.

 _Pero, ¿quién escribe algo así? ¡Por Dios! ¡Me encuentro a cada loco en esta ciudad!_

Se levantó y fue a servirse una taza de su té preferido, de manzana a la canela. Miró el reloj en su muñeca mientras bebía un sorbo del té y vio que ya era hora de cerrar otro negocio, parecía lucrativo. Se encaminó a la sala de reuniones.

A Regina le gustaba invertir en pequeñas empresas, la mayoría de sus inversiones eran en la industria alimentaria, tenían más calidad cuando eran menores, Regina sabía eso y como consecuencia los productos en los que invertía eran los mejores. Ella compraba un porcentaje y ayudaba en su expansión, montaba un elaborado marketing y pronto las empresas se afirmaban en el mercado sacando más beneficios para sí mismas y claro, para la Mills Company.

Miró el reloj de pared. Atrasados, llevaban siete minutos de retraso, Regina odiaba los retrasos. Llamó a la extensión de Robin.

-Robin al habla- atendió como de costumbre

-¡Hola, impresentable! ¿Dónde están esas personas? ¿Acaso quieren que desista de ellos antes de conocerlos? ¿Esas personas que sueles conseguir son tan insolentes como tú?- estaba irritada

-¡Calma un momento, Regina! Debe estar de camino- su tono era calmo, lo que enfadaba aún más a Regina

-¡Sabes que no tolero los atrasos! Y otra cosa, se atiende al teléfono diciendo el apellido. ¡Si te llamo otra vez y escucho tu miserable nombre, juro que te despido!- fue grosera

-¡Joder! ¡Cálmate Reina! Te has pasado…- se mofó

Regina odiaba cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera, le recordaba cosas que quería olvidar, momentos de lujuria y placer que de vez en cuando poblaban su mente.

-¡Cállate! Cuando esa insolente decida aparecer, mándala derecha a mi despacho, no quiero ver tu cara hoy- ordenó

Colgó con furia el teléfono. Resopló y volvió a su despacho.

-Belle, cuando esa persona llegue, mándala a mi despacho- le dijo a su asistente

-Sí, señora- Belle respondió sonriendo, era extremadamente eficiente y Regina no tenía de lo que quejarse, era su mejor trabajadora.

Unos instantes después, Regina escuchó dos golpes en su puerta.

-¡Adelante!- dijo sin mirar a la puerta, estaba centrada en unos contratos que tenían que ser renovados.

-Hola…Con permiso- una voz tímida resonó por la estancia.

Un frío recorrió su espina, conocía aquella voz, una cierta rubia de un escarabajo amarillo. ¡No podía ser! Aquello solo podría ser una broma de mal gusto. Levantó la cabeza para encarar el par de ojos verdes.

-¿Usted?


	2. Negocio cerrado

**Negocio cerrado**

-¿Usted? Parece que se ha cogido el día para molestarme, señorita Swan ¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

-¿Am? No la estaba buscando…Eh…Regina- leyó el nombre en la placa de su mesa

-¡Mills! Para usted es señora Mills

-Está bien, Regina, mire…Sé que no hemos empezado con buen pie, pero estoy aquí por negocios, no pensé que sería usted, pero, en fin…

-¡Robin! ¡Te mato!- habló para sí misma –Pues bien, siéntese, señorita Swan. Vamos a los negocios.

Regina explicaba cómo iba a funcionar todo si ella aceptase, habló de todos los beneficios y de las posibles eventualidades de las que no tenía por qué preocuparse, pues estaban acostumbrados a los reveses del mercado, que todo saldría bien y ambas partes saldrían ganando. Ella notó que la rubia se mordía las uñas mientras ella hablaba, aquello sacaba a Regina de quicio, Emma parecía nerviosa con la presencia de la morena que clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes, era intimidador.

-Resumiendo, señorita Swan, compro una parte de su pequeño negocio, vosotros crecéis en el mercado y todos salimos ganando. No tiene nada que perder, solo tiene que ganar conmigo, entro con el capital y usted entrar con la mano de obra. Tenemos que estar de acuerdo en que no tenéis mucho…-Regina fue seca y ruda -¿No me va a hacer esperar más, verdad? Sinceramente, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, y si no quiere, habrá otros más inteligentes que usted que aceptarán la propuesta.

-Eh…- Emma se lo pensó un poco más, la propuesta era excelente, pero su orgullo martilleaba en su interior. ¡Justo esta mujer! ¡Esta persona arrogante y despreciable!

Además, Regina la miraba como si fuera a fusilarla, era irritante, sin embargo sexy, es lo que Emma pensaba: _¡Me cago en Dios, qué buena está esta mujer!_ No tenía mucho en que pensar, sus padres confiaron en ella, y no iba a decepcionarlos.

-Está correcto. Cerraremos el negocio- dijo sin ganas. Su mirada descendió hacia el escote de la presidenta, a Regina no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, lo vio extraño, pero prosiguió con una sonrisa malvada y amplia, gloriosa.

-¡Optima elección, señorita Swan! ¡No se arrepentirá!- se levantó, abrió la puerta y extendió la mano hacia fuera para que Emma saliera -¿Belle?- llamó a su asistente –Lleva a la señorita Swan al despacho de Robin. Va a firmar algunos contratos.

-¡Sí, señora Mills!- Belle se levantó y le mostró el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Robin.

Finalmente el día acabó y Regina se fue a su apartamento, un día completo, pero bueno para los negocios, estaba feliz por cómo avanzaba su vida personal, todo iba según lo planeado. Se preparó la cena, se sentó a la mesa como hacía todas las noches, sola. Tomó su baño, se puso un camisón y se echó. Se puso a pensar en la mirada de la rubia hacia su escote, _¿acaso la estaba mirando? Es bonita. ¿Eh? ¿Regina? ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡A ti no te gustan las mujeres!_ , se reprendió y enseguida cayó dormida mientras intentaba entender sus pensamientos.

Lejos de allí, en otro punto de la ciudad, Emma estaba inquieta en un bar.

-Otra cerveza, por favor- le pidió al camarero

-¡Emma! ¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Hola, Ruby! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás?- se levantó para saludar a la amiga

-Bien, echándote de menos, rubia…Nunca me llamaste…- dijo tirándose a los brazos de Emma

-Eh…ya sabes…mucho trabajo. Y te dije que me iba a tomar un descanso de esa vida de granuja, ¿sabes?

-¡Ah! Pero no sirves para eso, rubia, ven conmigo hoy…Estoy tan sola…- dijo deslizando la mano entre las piernas de la rubia.

-¡Su bebida, muchacha!- el camarero colocó otro vaso en la barra y la cerveza en el hielo.

-No hagas eso, Rubs, sabes que me gustas mucho, pero hoy no- le quitó la mano de su muslo

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Es por eso? ¿Es Lily, verdad?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lily y yo solo somos amigas!

-¡Ya, igual que todas las demás, eres una sinvergüenza, Emma!- se levantó de su regazo y se sentó en la banqueta de al lado y pidió un whisky.

-Puede ser…- respondió tomando su cerveza

-¿Estás detrás de alguien, Ems?- preguntó preocupada por la amiga, nunca se ponía así

-No. Es solo…Déjalo, Rubs, ya me voy. ¡Hasta luego!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la amiga y dejó un billete debajo del vaso.

Paró un taxi y se fue a casa de sus padres. Emma no dejaba de pensar en Regina, en lo hermosa e intrigante que era, ojos misteriosos, no pudo dejar de fijarse en la boca de la morena, qué labios carnosos, pensó en haber visto una cicatriz en el labio superior de la morena, pero no estaba segura, hizo una nota mental de fijarse mejor la próxima vez, pero, ¿qué próxima vez? Regina era la presidenta de la empresa, solo hablaba con los contratados el primer día, y después sus trabajadores se encargaban del resto. Se puso triste, pensó que quizás la morena la llamase para ver lo del arreglo del coche.

 _¡Deja eso, Emma! No va a llamar, la señora es asquerosamente rica_

Emma quería verla otra vez, no sabía por qué, pero lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Sintió el corazón latirle más fuerte en el pecho.

 _¿Qué te está pasando, Emma? ¡La has conocido hoy!_

Llegó a casa, sus padres estaban durmiendo, intentó hacer el menor ruido posible, entró en su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, aún pensaba en la arrogante morena, intentó apartar esos pensamientos y se durmió.

* * *

Llegó el fin de semana y Regina tenía que ir a una feria de gastronomía, le gustaba ir a esos eventos para descubrir posibles negocios que valieran la pena. Pensó en llamar a su hermana, pero se lo pensó mejor y desistió, seguramente Zelena iría con Robin y Regina no tenía ganas, llamó a Tinkerbell, que aceptó la invitación rápidamente. Regina podía contar con ella, era su única amiga desde la universidad, siempre la defendía, la apoyaba y le daba consejos aunque a la morena no le gustaran, pero sabía que Tink siempre había estado con ella, en los buenos y en los malos momentos.

Regina estaba impecable como siempre, vestía un vestido de asillas finas, largo y floreado, un escote generoso, zapatos altos. Era verano en Nueva York, había mucha gente en las calles, el ambiente era alegre.

-¡Regina!- Tink salió del taxi gritando su nombre y dando saltitos, prendió a Regina en un apretado abrazo.

-Hola Tink- dijo aún apretada en el abrazo de la amiga.

-¡Qué linda estás! Como siempre, ¿no? Hace tiempo que no me llamabas, pensé que te habías olvidado de tu amiga- dijo entusiasmada agarrando a Regina por la mano, hizo a la morena girar para comprobar su buen estado.

-¡Pues claro que no! Solo es falta de tiempo, perdóname…

Regina solía ser borde con todos, pero Tink era la única con quien conseguía ser educada.

-No tienes de qué disculparte, sin embargo me tendrás que contar las novedades- agarró a la amiga por el brazo y echaron a andar hacia la feria.

-Te echo de menos, Tink

Regina puso al día a la amiga, le dijo que iba a tener una sobrina, que Robin continuaba en las mismas, siempre provocando y fingiendo que nada había sucedido entre ellos en el pasado, le contó lo del choque del Mercedes y que la misma muchacha que le había dado a su coche había cerrado un negocio con ella esa semana, y por fin, le contó su plan y lo que había hecho. Tink desorbitó los ojos.

-¡No me puedo creer que hayas hecho eso! ¡Amiga, felicidades! Yo no tendría valor, de verdad- concluyó

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora, pero no sé si ha salido bien…Tenemos que esperar, y si sucede, puedes estar segura de que serás la primera en saberlo.

-Así lo espero, Reginina…- la rubia señaló a un puesto y arrastró a Regina hacia allí por la mano- ¡Mira! ¡Un puesto de quesos! Vamos, hay degustación. ¡Me encanta comer gratis!

Regina reviró los ojos y rio, Tink aún aparentaba ser una cría.

-¡Hola señoritas! ¿Vais a probar algunos?-dijo un muchacho moreno y alto, con pintas de roquero.

-¡Claro! Para eso hemos venido, ¿señor…?

-Killian, señorita- extendió la mano hacia Tink. Ella sonrió y enseguida se sonrojó, Regina conocía aquella mirada de la amiga. Algo había pasado ahí. Enseguida Tink estaba charlando animadamente con el muchacho de los quesos.

Regina no fue presentada al muchacho, sin embargo él extendió una cesta pequeña con varios quesos para que degustara, Regina cogió uno, le gustó mucho, cogió otro, después otros trozos más y fue comienzo mientras observaba los demás puestos.

-¡Eh! ¿Ya estás charlando de nuevo con los clientes, Killian? ¡A trabajar!- dijo una voz alegre

Regina se giró hacia la voz que la había despertado de su trance, había acabado con la cesta de quesos, y solo se dio cuenta cuando una mano suave se apoyó en su brazo.

-¿Quiere más?- la dueña de la voz era la misma persona que la estaba agarrando del brazo. Ella poseía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, sus ojos brillaban, tal era la alegría de encontrar de nuevo a la morena que no salía de sus pensamientos.

-Y…yo…Perdona…¿Swan?- desorbitó los ojos, estaba avergonzada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, sin embargo feliz en ver a la torpe rubia.

-¡Emma! Llámeme Emma…¡Pensé que no la volvería a ver, Mills! ¡Qué bueno saber que aún recuerda mi nombre!- la alegría era evidente en su mirada

-Eh…- no sabía qué decir, eso nunca pasaba

-¡Veo que le gustan los quesos! ¡A mí también me encantan! ¿Quiere probar más? ¡Para usted es por cuenta de la casa! A fin de cuentas, somos socias- dijo entusiasmada, la morena no reaccionó, estaba muy avergonzada por haberse comido toda la selección, _¡qué vergüenza!,_ pensó.

-Sí, me gusta el queso, pero creo que ya estoy satisfecha, señorita Swan…- _Idiota, ¿por qué has dicho eso?,_ se reprendió. Intentó arreglarlo –Quiero decir, ¡están muy buenos! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Los he hecho yo misma!- dijo entusiasmada, Regina se sorprendió

-¡Oh! No imaginé que tenía talento para algo, Swan!- dijo con su tono más sarcástico

-¡Pues lo tengo!- fingió indiferencia, pero aquello la hirió por dentro.

-Veo que sí- ignoró -¿Tink? ¿Vamos?- cambió de tema, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible

-Claro, Regina, vamos- vio a Killian dejarle una tarjeta a la amiga, _"llamame_ ", le dijo susurrando a Tink.

-Tome- abrió la cartera y le extendió cien dólares a Emma- Por los quesos que me he comido, no quiero perjudicarla- se giró y salió caminando.

-¡Espere!- Emma salió corriendo detrás de la morena, y la agarró por el brazo. Regina la miró incrédula, con una ceja arqueada –No quiero su dinero, tome – hizo el gesto de devolvérselo

-No voy a aceptar, señorita Swan- fue seca, como de costumbre

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí lo hará! ¡Porque yo no quiero su dinero! ¡Tome!- el orgullo era mayor

-¡Ya se lo he dicho, Swan! Apártese. ¡No me debe nada!- su tono era de superioridad, era una orden

Emma se acercó a Regina sin hablar, estaba irritada.

-Mire, señora, ¡yo no necesito limosna de su parte!- estaba enfadada

Regina se acercó más, cerrando el espacio entre ellas, sus bocas estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia.

-Deje de ser petulante y vuelva a su puesto. ¡Deje de importunar!- gritó

-¡Eh, vosotras dos! ¿No vais a parar? ¡Regina, coge ese dinero y vamos!- Tink intentó calmar las aguas

-No cogeré nada, Tink, vamos…- se apartó y fue a llamar un taxi

-Disculpe por esto, ella es así, cuando se la conoce mejor, descubres que hay una mujer amable debajo de esa armadura- Tink hablaba calmada, se podía ver la frustración en el rostro de la joven rubia -¿Quiere saber? Quédese con ese dinero y cómprese algo. Regina no lo necesita, créalo- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia más alta y corrió hacia el taxi que Regina ya estaba esperando impaciente.

Emma se quedó parada, una vez más, mirando a la morena marcharse, y tuvo una idea de qué hacer con el dinero. No se rendiría, aquella morena la intrigaba y ponía patas arriba sus sentimientos. Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía por qué, pero quería estar cerca de la altiva morena.

En el taxi, Regina seguía callada. Tink la observaba, estaba con la mirada distante.

-Una cesta de manzanas por tus pensamientos…-Tink encaró a la amiga

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?- despertó Regina de sus pensamientos

-¿En qué estás pensando?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos

-¡Ah! ¡Nada! ¿Por qué crees que estoy pensando en algo?- despistó

-En realidad, creó que estás pensando en alguien…Aquella rubia de los quesos de la feria, ¿qué fue aquello Regina?- Tinker conocía a la amiga muy bien

-¡Nada! ¡No fue nada!- dijo nerviosa

-¿Nada? ¿Has olvidado que te conozco desde hace casi dos décadas? Para con eso, Reginina. ¿Es la mujer del escarabajo amarillo? ¡Parece que le has caído bien! ¡Y a ti los quesos de ella!- rio

-Sí, ¿y?- respondió seca, aquella conversación la estaba irritando.

-¡Vaya! ¡Cuánta agresividad!- fingió sentirse herida –Si no te conociera bien, diría que hubo allí una tensión sexual muy fuerte…

-¡Ya basta, Tink! ¡Qué conversación de locos! ¡Es una mujer!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Me gustan los HOMBRES. Pensé que lo sabías- Regina estaba aún más irritada

-Lo sé. Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que aquello- apuntó hacia afuera-fue algo muy extraño

-¡Ok, Tink! ¿Cambiamos de tema? ¿Y aquel tipo del puesto? Killian, ¿no? Te pasó el teléfono…

-Sí…- dijo avergonzada

-¡Déjate de esas, tonta! Llámalo, sé que hace un tiempo que estás…¡Ah, ya sabes!

-Regina, no soy igual que tú, no sé salir solo para tener una noche de sexo.

-Pues deberías- Regina ya no estaba tan irritada

-¿Y tú? ¿Te estás acostando con alguien? ¿Aún sales con aquel chofer tuyo?

-¿Graham? Sí…Pero ya hace un tiempo, no tengo muchas ganas…Creo que me estoy haciendo vieja, o no sé, me he cansado de él, haciendo siempre lo mismo, al principio fue como wow, pero ahora…

-Hum, ¡necesitas carne nueva, Regina!

* * *

La semana comenzó agitada, Regina estaba con doble de trabajo, su hermana casi no aparecía, le daba la disculpa de no encontrarse bien debido al embarazo, sabía que eran melindres, pero lo dejaba estar, incluso prefería hacer todo sola.

-Con permiso, señora Mills- Belle entró con un ramo de flores –Para usted

Regina desorbitó los ojos, nunca había recibido flores desde que Daniel había muerto. Belle lo colocó en la mesa de la esquina y se retiró.

Regina se levantó de su asiento y fue a coger la tarjeta.

 _Espero que no haya almorzado, encuéntreme en Granny's_

Al leer la tarjeta, Regina tuvo la seguridad de que era una equivocación. Miró la hora, eran las 12:45. Tenía hambre, más de lo normal, y Granny's no estaba del todo mal, cogió su bolso y las flores y se dirigió a la cafetería/restaurante. Imaginó que la persona que había mandado las flores estaría esperando ahí y reconocería el ramo.

Entró y se sentó en una mesa, en una esquina, colocó las flores al otro lado y le hizo una seña a la camarera.

-Lasaña y té negro, frío, por favor

-¡Enseguida!- la camarera anotó el pedido y entró en la cocina

-Vaya, ¿ya ha pedido? ¿Ni esperó?- era aquella voz, Regina se estremeció, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Usted de nuevo? ¿Me está persiguiendo, señorita Swan?- dijo, incrédula

-Si es eso lo que piensa, por mí bien- se sentó frente a ella -¿Le gustaron las flores?

-No recuerdo haberla invitado a sentarse, señorita Swan, y no son mías, alguien las ha mandado por error, estoy aquí para devolverlas.

-¿Y por qué piensa que no son para usted?- encaró los ojos color avellana

-No soy de las que reciben flores, Swan…- respondió sustentando la mirada, la rubia parecía querer desvendar algún misterio en sus ojos.

-¡Se equivoca! Sí, son suyas, las he mandado yo- dijo sonriendo, con una alegría que hacía brillar aquellos ojos verdes.

-Aquí está su lasaña y el té- lo puso en la mesa -¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Hace tiempo que no venías! ¿Quieres algo?

-Hola, Ruby. Sí, una hamburguesa con…

-¡Papás y refresco! ¡Enseguida!- Ruby completó la frase de la rubia, y salió, estaba feliz de verla ahí

-¿Ese es su almuerzo? ¡Come como un niño!- Regina se llevó el tenedor a la boca, indignada con el pedido de la rubia. Le estaba gustando su presencia, no estaba sola, aquello hizo dispararse a su corazón -¿Puedo saber por qué me ha mandado flores?

Emma la observaba masticar, estaba encantada con la elegancia de la morena en comer. No dejaba de mirarle el rostro, la boca, los ojos, y la cicatriz, sí, esta vez se había fijado.

-Es un pedido de disculpas por aquel día en la feria…

-Hum…- fingió indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba feliz ante el gesto.

El pedido de Emma llegó y ahora las dos comían en silencio, no era pesado, todo lo contrario, Regina estaba amando aquella compañía ilustre en su tarde.

-¿Cómo sucedió?- Emma que se lamía la punta de los dedos y bebía un sorbo de refresco, rompió el silencio

-¿Am? ¿El qué?- no entendió

-Esa cicatriz- señaló

-¡Ah! Fue cuando era una niña, salvé a mi hermana de un perro…- se encogió de hombros, terminó su té

-Es bella…

-¿El qué?

-Su cicatriz…Le da…un encanto especial- la rubia no dejaba de mirar su boca, Regina se dio cuenta y quedó algo incómoda.

-Las cicatrices no son "bellas", señorita Swan…- dijo algo irritada, se pasó años odiando aquella marca

-¿Nadie te lo ha dicho antes? ¿Con qué tipo de personas sale usted?

-¡No es de su incumbencia!- ahora estaba realmente irritada, ¿quién se creía esa rubia entrometida que era para hablarle de las personas con las que salía? Ni la conoce. Se levantó y fue a pagar la cuenta.

-¡Eh! ¡Espere! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?- tocó la mano de la morena, Emma la miró con cara del gato con botas -¿Podemos, por casualidad, conversar sin que se marche ignorándome? ¿Como personas civilizadas?

Regina sintió un escalofrío ante el toque de la rubia. Retiró la mano rápidamente, evitando el toque.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Conversar…Vamos a dar un paseo por el Central Park…

-Está bien, señorita Swan, vamos…- volvió y cogió sus flores, Emma le abrió la puerta y a Regina le gustó ese gesto. No sabía por qué había aceptado la invitación, pero la verdad era que le estaba gustando la compañía de la rubia.

Se sentaron en un banco frente al lago, el día estaba hermoso, el sol brillaba en el cielo, corría una ligera brisa que movía las hojas en los árboles. Regina cerró los ojos y respiró el aire fresco, Emma no dejó de reparar en su belleza, vio una sonrisa contenida en aquellos carnosos labios. Deseó probarlos.

Emma sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo y la colocó en la mano de Regina que enseguida abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Regina curiosa

-Abra y descúbralo- la rubia sonrió traviesa.

Regina abrió la cajita y vio una fina cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corona. Era delicado, hermoso. Se quedó sin reacción, hacía tiempo que nadie le regalaba nada, a no ser en sus cumpleaños, Navidad, y aún así era de parte de Zelena, Tink, y también Robin, pero no se los quedaba, los regalos de él los volvía a regalar a alguien, a su madre no le importaban las fechas, prefería su vida de lujuria en Miami, coches, bebidas, hombres y su mansión.

Regina aún pasaba la punta de los dedos por el colgante, le había encantado el regalo, pero no podía aceptar, pensó en decir algo, pero Emma fue más rápida.

-Deje que se lo coloque…- cogió la cadena, apartó el cabello de la nuca de la morena, que sintió su vello erizarse, el corazón se le disparó y su garganta se secó –Listo, quiero ver…- tocó el mentón de la morena, que desvió la mirada, estaba sintiendo nuevas y extrañas sensaciones con aquella irritante rubia, su respiración ya no estaba regular. Emma miró la boca enrojecida de Regina, aún sujetándole el mentón, ¡cómo quería besarla!, pero no quería asustar a la morena, se apartó- ¡Perfecto! Sabía que pegaba con usted, tiene la elegancia digna de una reina…- comentó

Regina se acordó de Robin al escuchar esa frase, salió de sus devaneos.

-¡No puedo aceptar! Disculpe-dijo quitándosela del cuello

-¡Ah! Por favor…¡No sea tan orgullosa! Sé que la ha gustado

-Yo…

-Además, lo he comprado con su dinero…- sonrió traviesa y agarró las dos manos de la morena –Quédeselo, venga- su tono era de ronroneo.

Regina sonrió ante las maneras de la rubia de decirlo y admiró su petulancia.

-Ok. Me quedaré con los "regalos"- se refirió también a las flores –Y gracias… Esta tarde ha sido agradable. Pero, tengo que irme, tengo una empresa que administrar- fue simpática

-¡Claro! Soy yo la que le agradezco por aceptar mi invitación…- estaba radiante, al final la morena había aceptado sus regalos.

Regina asintió como si le diera de nuevo las gracias y caminó hacia un taxi, ya que habían caminado mucho hasta allí.

-¡Eh!- Emma gritó -¡Va a haber una próxima vez!

Regina escuchó aquello y lo consideró gracioso, sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la rubia que tenía una expresión de quien había ganado el mejor regalo del mundo. Y lo había ganado, no existía nada más que quisiera, a no ser aquella sonrisa más veces. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No. Emma no se enamoraba, pero las cosas podrían cambiar.

* * *

Volvió a casa de sus padres, ya era de noche, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hola mamá!- le dio un beso en su rostro –Papá…- saludó y se fue a su cuarto. Algunos minutos después, su madre la llamó

-¡Emma! A cenar, hija…- gritó Mary

Se sentaron en la mesa, como de costumbre, sirvieron la comida y charlaron.

-Pareces feliz, hija…- comentó Mary

-Lo estoy, mamá…

-¡Espero que no sea por causa de otra mujer, Emma! ¿Cuándo va a parar eso?- A David no le gustaba nada aquello, decía que aceptaba a la hija, pero en el fondo creía que se casaría con un hombre y que tendría hijos, quería que su hija viviera una vida "normal", para él todo eso no era más que una fase.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, David…¡Nuestra hija está feliz!- lo reprendió Mary

-¿Feliz? ¿Llamas a esto felicidad? ¡Emma se pasa las noches fuera, se acuesta con una mujer diferente cada día!- David hablaba más alto

-¡Ya basta, papá! Tienes que aceptarlo, soy así

-Eso no es vida, hija mía…- dijo en un tono más bajo, parecía enfadado –Quiero nietos, una familia para ti…

-¡Vosotros sois mi familia, papá!- dijo impaciente revirando los ojos

-¿Cuándo va a parar esto, Emma? ¡Ya vas a cumplir 30 años! Necesitas un rumbo en tu vida. No puedes estar sola para siempre…- David insistía en el tema

-He perdido el apetito, mamá, me voy a echar- Emma ignoró al padre y se fue a su cuarto

-¿Qué ha sido eso, David? Ya hemos hablado y dijiste que comprendías…Emma está bien, lleva esforzándose todos estos años para mantener nuestro negocio en pie, para que te sientas orgulloso. ¿Y solo ves su orientación sexual, David? Emma es una gran hija…- tocó la mano del marido que tenía su mirada fija en el plato de comida.

-Ah…Mary Margaret, ¿qué hicimos mal?- suspiró decepcionado

-No hicimos nada mal, querido…Emma es así…Tiene derecho a elegir con quien relacionarse…hombre o mujer

-Entonces, por lo menos, podría conseguirse una novia y presentárnosla, nunca ha traído a nadie que no fuera más que su "amiga", lo que más quiero es que Emma construya su familia, no estaremos siempre aquí…

-¡Vaya, David! ¡No somos tan viejos!- se rió –Y además, está este pequeño de camino…

Se pasó la mano por la barriga, aún no era visible. David le dio un beso y sonrió.

-Sí…quién lo diría, después de años intentándolo, te quedas embarazada a los 50. ¡Juro que no me lo esperaba!- bromeó

-¡48, David! ¡No metas prisa a las cosas! Mi cumpleaños es a fin de año- fingió sentirse herida

La pareja pasó años intentando tener otro hijo, pero en vano, habían tenido a Emma en la juventud, y cuidaron de la pequeña lo mejor que pudieron, se casaron y entraron en la universidad, Mary paró un tiempo para cuidar del bebé, David se licenció y abrió su pequeña empresa, fabricaba quesos de varios tipos, adoraba la hacienda y los animales.

Mary terminó la carrera cuando Emma tenía cinco años y se juntó al marido, abriendo una vinícola. Mary ama los vinos, ama producirlos, los vinos de la familia Swan son los mejores del mercado, sin embargo, pocos conocidos, ella heredó el negocio del padre, Leopold, que cultivaba diversos tipos de uvas. Con el negocio del vino cayendo, Emma se las apañó para encontrar un inversor, enorgulleciendo enormemente a la madre. David también estaba orgulloso, pero no lo dejaba ver.

Emma sabía cultivar uvas, ordeñar, hacer quesos como nadie, además de cabalgar, practicaba hípica como hobby. Su sueño era sencillo, quería convertirse en chef, tener su propio restaurante, pero no había acabado la universidad, estaba trancada, le faltaba un semestre, pero tuvo que apartarse para levantar los negocios de los padres. Sabía administrar muy bien, pero no le gustaba aquella vida ajetreada, lo que de verdad le gustaba era quedarse en la tierra, plantando, sembrando, recogiendo y cocinando. Eso hacía a Emma feliz.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Emma y Regina se habían encontrado. La morena estaba inquiera en su despacho, agarraba la cadena en su cuello, ¿quería ver a la rubia irritante? Sí. Sabía que sí, pero ¿cómo? Había soñado con la rubia diversas veces en esa semana, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su toque en su nuca cuando le fue a poner la cadena, los ojos verdes fijos en los suyos, y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa de niña. No tenía idea de por qué pensaba tanto en ella, ¿quería una amiga? De verdad, no lo sabía, pero se sentía bien a su lado. Decidió coger aquel papel de "Emma del escarabajo amarillo" que estaba en su cajón y llamar.

-Hola, Emma al habla- una voz alegre atendió al otro lado de la línea

-Eh…- no consiguió decir nada, su boca se secó y sus manos temblaban, el corazón estaba disparado.

-¿Diga? ¿Hay alguien?- preguntó sin obtener respuesta

Colgó. _Pero, ¿qué es esto, Regina? Pareces una adolescente enamorada._

¿Enamorada? Fue eso lo que pensó y se asustó con tal pensamiento. Dejó el móvil en la mesa, aquello era una locura. Decidió dejarlo estar, y se encaminó hacia la puerta para ir a almorzar. Escuchó el móvil vibrar.

 _¡Dios! Es ella_ , pensó y atendió, reluctante

-Regina Mills

-¡Ah, es usted Regina! ¡Qué bueno escuchar su voz!

-¿Y quién es usted?- dijo fingiendo no reconocerla, no daría su brazo a torcer

-¡Soy Emma! ¿No reconoce mi voz?- su voz era de pura elegancia

-¿Qué desea, señorita Swan?- usó su tono más cínico

-Eso pregunto yo, he recibido una llamada de este número, ¿quería hablar conmigo?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a querer?

-Ah, no sé…¡Quizás ha echado de menos mi grata compañía!- bromeó. Era justamente aquello, Regina quería verla de nuevo

-¡Pues claro que no, Swan!- mintió

-Está bien, entonces. ¿Qué desea? ¿Algo sobre la vinícola?- su voz ahora era triste. A Regina no le pasó desapercibido.

-¡Nada! ¡No era nada! Debo haber apretado sin querer en la agenda- dijo exasperada

-¡Wow! ¿Tiene mi número en su móvil?- su voz era de entusiasmo

-¡No!- gritó –Quiero decir, sí. Pero era para arreglar lo del coche. ¡ _Joder, Regina! No tenías que haber dicho eso_ , pensó

-¿Cuánto fue? Pagaré…- su voz era de decepción

-No costó nada, Swan…- dijo arrepentida-Realmente llamé por equivocación, perdone la molestia. Ciao.

-¡Espere!- Emma gritó al otro lado de la línea -¿Va a hacer algo esta noche?

-No- respuesta seca

-Entonces, vamos a salir a cenar, o tomar una copa, no sé…¿Qué le gusta hacer?

-No sé…Creo que cenar está bien

-¡Genial! ¿Dónde la recojo?- su voz era de puro entusiasmo

-Amm. ¿Puede ser en mi casa? _¡No, Regina! ¿En tu casa? Nadie nunca va a tu casa. ¿Y has aceptado?_ Pensó, pero ya era tarde.

-¡Por mí bien! ¡Mándeme la dirección por mensaje! ¿Le viene bien a las siete?

-¡Ok! Puede ser- Regina intentó parecer indiferente, pero su corazón estaba dando brincos y las mariposas revoleteaban en su estómago.

¿Aquella era una cita? No, no podía ser, era una mujer…Colgó, estaba feliz de que Emma la hubiera invitado a salir.

* * *

18:45 y Regina estaba ya impecable, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro por encima de las rodillas, un escote en V en la espalda, cerrado por delante, pero que ponía en alza su cintura y su busto, se puso unos zapatos altos de color negro. Escogió un maquillaje más suave y un color natural en los labios. Sus zarcillos hacían juego con la cadena de oro que Emma le había dado, quiso ponérsela para enseñarle que estaba contenta con el regalo. 18:55, el interfono suena y el portero le dice que alguien está esperándola abajo. Regina se da otra visualizada en el espejo, se pasa las manos por los sueltos cabellos que estaban perfectamente peinados sobre sus hombros, y baja. Cuando llega al final de las escaleras, ve a Emma de espaldas andando de un lado a otro, su deseo es de darse la vuelta y volver al apartamento y cambiarse de ropa, Emma estaba con vaqueros, una camiseta negra y encima una chaqueta de cuero roja, la misa del día en que se habían conocido al chocar los coches, y unas botas de tacón y caño alto del mismo color de la chaqueta.

No sabía a dónde irían, y tampoco se había preocupado en preguntar, estaba tan feliz por salir con la rubia de nuevo que se había olvidado. Regina da media vuelta y sube un escalón. Demasiado tarde.

-¡Regina! ¿A dónde va?- Regina descendió los últimos escalones, parecía avergonzada, no miró directamente a los ojos a la rubia, menos mal, porque Emma la miró de arriba abajo, babeando. Sus ojos comenzaron por las piernas de la morena, _¡qué piernas y qué muslos!_ , después subió por su fina cintura y busto, _¡qué maravillosos pechos!,_ pensó y por fin, su rostro, aquella boca…¡ _Y qué boca…!_ Paró la mirada en los ojos castaños, aún con la boca abierta.

-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Regina preocupada, Emma estaba pálida, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma

-Eh…Hmm…- Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido -¿A dónde piensa que va?- consiguió pronunciar algo, aún estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Estoy mal, verdad? Lo sé, ya vuelvo- hizo amago de volver a subir para cambiarse, pero Emma fue más rápida y la agarró por el brazo.

-¡Está bellísima! Soy yo la que me preocupo por si el lugar que he pensado está a su altura- rió

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se ríe? ¿Ahora soy una payasa?- Regina dijo seria

-No. No me río de usted, me río de mí, que siempre me equivoco ¿Cómo voy a salir con usted así?- sonreía boba

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Me va a llevar a algún barrio de Nueva York? Puedo cambiarme…- hizo de nuevo amago de subir. Emma la agarró

-Calma, no es nada de eso, es que…no sé si quiero escuchar y ver a hombres y mujer mirándola…-confesó

Regina no entendió e ignoró el comentario.

-¿Vamos?- Emma entrelazó el brazo en el de Regina y llamó al taxi.


	3. Cita

**Cita**

Charlaron de varios asuntos mientras el taxi se movía por las calles iluminadas de Nueva York, estaban, por primera vez, conociéndose, sin intercambiar zarpazos una contra la otra, la conversación estaba agradable.

Llegaron a una calle menos transitada, tenía algunas casas y tiendas de lujo, no había muchos comercios, y por supuesto ningún restaurante. Pararon frente a un sitio que más parecía una casa abandonada, Regina se asustó cuando vio que Emma abría un portón algo herrumbroso. Emma hizo una señal para que entrase. Caminó hasta la caja de luz, empujó una palanca y todas las luces del sitio se encendieron.

-Así que…¿me ha traído a una calle desierta, a una casa bastante antigua, señorita Swan? ¿Debo preocuparme? Porque este lugar parece algo abandonado…- dijo desconfiada.

-Puede estar tranquila, madame, no haré nada que usted no quiera- sonrió maliciosa. Regina no entendió aquella mirada.

-¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?- aún seguía desconfiada

-Que no voy a besarla, si usted no quiere…- dijo seria. Regina comenzó a reírse, Emma seguía seria, mirándola.

-No está hablando en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó la morena cuando consiguió dejar de reír-¿Usted? ¡Ay Dios mío, usted es…! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!- exclamó, ahora estaba roja, no sabía en qué agujero meterse –¿Us…Usted…no estará cortejándome, no? Porque…a mí me gustan los hombres- aún no conseguía mirar a la rubia a la cara.

-Bueno, espero que el que la considere linda y quiera ser su amiga, no cuente como estar cortejándola, ¿no?- era casi verdad, casi. Emma quería la amistad, sí, pero también quería más, sin embargo esa conversación de amiga solía dar en la diana.

-Ehmm…Entonces vale…¿A dónde vamos?

Regina intentó ocultar la sorpresa. No imaginó que a la rubia le gustaran las mujeres, llegó a pensar en ello cuando la pilló mirándole el escote, pero desechó la idea, era una mujer muy hermosa a ojos de Regina y podría tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, _quizás a cualquier mujer_ , pensó. Siguieron un camino lleno de ramas y árboles y en el fondo, detrás de la casa había una mesa iluminada con lamparitas y algunos jarrones de flores en el suelo. Encima de la mesa había platos, cubiertos y un vino en una cubo de hielo.

-¿Esto es una cita, señorita Swan?

Regina estaba encantada con la belleza del sitio, los detalles, todo estaba perfecto. Sintió un frío en la barriga cuando preguntó, tenía miedo, miedo porque le estaba gustando aquello, miedo porque era una mujer, una mujer que conocía hace poco más de dos semanas. Pensaba en ella desde el día en que se habían conocido, y algunos sentimientos creídos perdidos estaban volviendo a la superficie.

-Si usted quiere que así sea…- agarró la mano de Regina y besó su dorso, aquel sencillo toque hizo estremecer a la morena –Así será…

Condujo a la morena hasta la mesa y le retiró la silla.

-Swan…- _No haga eso_ , era lo que quería decir, pero se quedó callada. Le gustaba ser cortejada, y no le importó que fuera por una mujer, en realidad, en aquel momento eso no era importante para Regina, se asustó consigo misma, aquello parecía tan natural, tan correcto…

-Quédese ahí, voy a buscar nuestra cena…-Emma entró en la casa -¡Eh! Ni pregunté, ¿tiene hambre? ¿Quiere beber algo primero?- la rubia habló desde la puerta. Regina rió

-Creo que tengo hambre…- dijo tímidamente la morena

-¡Qué bien! ¡Porque yo me estoy MURIENDO!- se rió. Y se dirigió a la cocina, y enseguida estuvo de vuelta con una bandeja redonda cubierta. El aroma era maravilloso y Regina también tenía mucha hambre. Emma se inclinó, abrió la tapa y sirvió a Regina.

-Bueno, no la conozco muy bien…aún…pero he hecho uno de mis platos preferidos, espero que le guste.

Emma sirvió también su plato y se sentó

-¿Taquitos? Curioso…-Regina pincho un poco, lo mojó en la salsa y lo masticó, cerró los ojos para saborear mejor -¡Vaya! ¡Está divino, Emma!

Pronunció su nombre por primera vez, y ni se dio cuenta, la rubia abrió una sonrisa enorme al escuchar aquello, fue extremadamente placentero escucharlo salir de la boca de Regina.

-Hace años que no como…me ha llevado de vuelta a mi país. Espero que haya más, porque no quiero comerlos solo en los entrantes…- bromeó

-¿No es americana?- Emma quedó asombrada

-Soy latina…-devoró todos los taquitos

-Eso explica muchas cosas de usted…-dijo Emma en un susurro, más para ella misma

-¿Am?- estaba con la boca llena, se pasó la servilleta por los labios

-Nada…- Emma la admiraba comer

-¿Lo ha hecho usted? Quiero decir…¿Además de hacer quesos, cocina?- sentía curiosidad

-Sí, quiero montar un restaurante en este sitio, reformarlo primero, claro está…y ser chef- sirvió más vino en ambas copas

-Tiene talento…¿Este vino es de su vinícola? Es fantástico, no lo había probado- Emma sonrió ante el comentario sobre el vino de su familia –Entonces…¿Tiene estudios de gastronomía?- continuó y se llevó la copa a los labios

-Bueno…En realidad, paré…Me falta un semestre, pero tuve que dejarlo, me tuve que dedicar a otras cosas más urgentes.

-Hum…qué pena…Espero que todo se resuelva y consiga terminar y realizar su sueño- dijo sincera, tocando la mano de la rubia, Emma miró la mano reposada en la suya. Enseguida, Regina la retiró dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Emma hizo como si nada.

-Voy a traer el plato principal.

Después, Emma sirvió un rodaballo, del que Regina elogió su sabor, la textura, el color, el punto de cocción, ella entendía del tema. Conversaron sonriendo y bromeando, el clima estaba ameno entre ellas. Regina la provocó algunas veces diciéndole que comía mucha comida basura, y aunque Emma era consciente de ello, dijo que no le importaba, le gustaba apreciar todo tipo de comida, desde una hamburguesa hasta caviar, de las más grasientas a las más saludables. Emma trajo el postre sonriendo.

-Espero que le guste, es champan con frutas rojas y helado casero, no tarde mucho en comerlo, si no, se derrite…y pierde el sabor…- Emma daba las instrucciones mientras servía.

Terminaron el postre y el vino se había acabado. Se instaló un silencio en el sitio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas moviéndose en los árboles, de vez cuando se oía un coche pasando por la calle. El clima estaba maravilloso. Se quedaron mirándose un tiempo, sus miradas se decían tantas cosas, que ambas juzgaban muy pronto para sentir, pero lo sentían, y era algo fuerte.

-¿Baila conmigo?- Emma quebró el silencio, pero no el contacto visual. Regina rió, estaba algo alterada por el vino.

-¡Realmente estoy en una cita! ¡Y con una mujer!- se echó a reír.

-Parece que sí, señorita Mills- Emma extendió la mano hacia la morena y la condujo hacia una esquina donde solo había flores.

-¿Y la música?- Regina preguntó

-¿Para qué? Si podemos bailar al sonido de los árboles, y bajo la luz de la luna…- la rubia entrometida la agarró firmemente por la cintura, y cerró totalmente el espacio entre ambas.

Regina bajó la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la boca rosada de la rubia. Emma llevó su mano hasta el rostro de la otra, lo acarició, observaba cada detalle, sus ojos, la forma del rostro, la nariz, y por fin su boca. Pasó el pulgar por la cicatriz en la esquina superior de la boca. Regina cerró los ojos, deseaba experimentar más aquella placentera sensación, quería que Emma la besara.

La rubia se acercó lentamente, sus respiraciones estaban próximas, Regina mantenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que si los abría iba a desistir, aquello era una locura, era lo que se decía interiormente, pero lo quería, quería besar aquella boca, sintió los labios de la rubia apoyarse en los suyos, causando un temblor en todo su cuerpo, su respiración estaba desacompasada y el corazón le latía fuertemente, la misma sensación que la rubia sentía. Emma se sentía quemar, sentía la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, aquello Emma jamás lo había experimentado, no con esa intensidad.

Sus labios se pegaron, sus suaves bocas se iban conociendo de forma lenta, cada rincón era explorado por ambas partes, Emma pasó su lengua por el contorno del labio superior de Regina pidiendo paso, sintió a la morena estremecerse en sus brazos, enseguida las lenguas danzaban lentamente, aún conociéndose, después de un rato sabían exactamente cómo provocarse una a otra, luchaban por dominar, lenguas nerviosas queriendo poder, queriendo más, el beso ya no era calmado y lento, ahora estaban jadeantes y cada cierto tiempo paraban para buscar aire. Emma agarró la nuca de Regina con fuerza, apartó su boca para besarla en la zona del cuello. Regina gimió bajito, la rubia lo notó, la morena estaba entregada. Emma sintió cómo se mojaban sus bragas, estaba perdiendo el control, pasó sus manos por la espalda de la morena, acarició sus curvas. Regina pasaba las manos por la espalda de Emma de la misma manera. Sintió su vagina contraerse de excitación, estaba mojada. El beso fue otra vez haciéndose lento, y cesó. Pegaron sus cabezas y se quedaron un tiempo recuperando la respiración.

-No en la primera cita… - Emma quebró el silencio de ojos cerrados aún con la respiración pesada. Regina nada dijo, estaba intentando contener la excitación –Ha sido…maravilloso…- continuó la rubia- Acarició el rostro de ella de nuevo y depositó otro beso lento –Adoraría quedarme la noche entera contigo, Regina…Pero no vivo cerca del centro y ya es tarde…

-¿Qué hora es?- Regina volvió a la realidad

-Ya es casi medianoche- respondió haciendo una mueca

-¡Dios! No vi el tiempo pasar. Realmente, ya es bien tarde…¿Vamos?- dijo apartándose de la rubia, estaba confusa, ¿qué había acabado de hacer? ¿Había besado a una mujer? Y le había gustado. Mucho. ¿Y todas aquellas sensaciones? Quería más, quería sentir a la rubia tocando su cuerpo más profundamente _. ¡No, Regina, esto es falta de sexo, necesidades fisiológicas, tú nunca te has interesado por una mujer!_ , se reprendió.

-Voy a llamar al taxi- Emma cogió el móvil y se apartó

Regina la observaba con deseo, nunca se había fijado en una mujer antes, pero después de esos besos, miró su cuerpo de arriba abajo, reparó en los brazos esculpidos en la chaqueta, en la fina cintura, y en el trasero de la rubia, por un instante deseó tocarlo. Pero fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando la rubia cogió su abrigo y la ayudó a ponérselo, Emma besó su nunca antes, y Regina se estremeció.

Llegaron al apartamento de la morena, Emma descendió del taxi para despedirse, le fue a dar un beso, pero Regina recusó

-Aquí no…- susurró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Adoré nuestra cena…Me he divertido mucho, gracias.

-Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, en la próxima te llevo a un restaurante de esos caros que van más contigo- prometió

-¿Quién dice que habrá una próxima, Swan?- Regina encaró los ojos verdes, quería saber cuál sería la reacción de la rubia.

-Lo digo yo, aún más sabiendo que te gustó, y además, nos estamos conociendo, ¿no?- le guiñó un ojo y entró en el taxi de nuevo, Emma sabía desconcertar a una mujer. Dejó el edificio de Regina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara.

Regina se dio un baño, se puso su pijama y se echó, se llevó los dedos a los labios, sonrió al recordar aquella sabrosa sensación, quería más.

* * *

Regina llegó temprano a la empresa, estaba de buen humor, pasó saludando a todos, incluido Robin, al que le extrañó ese buen humor, pero, nada dijo.

-¡Buenos días, Belle!- dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días, señora Mills. Hoy tiene reunión con el señor Gold a las 11:25- devolvió la sonrisa con alegría y pasó la correspondencia a su jefa

-Ok, Belle, gracias.

Trabajó durante toda la mañana, tuvo la reunión con el señor Gold y volvió a su despacho. Quería llamar a la rubia, pero no quería parecer desesperada. Fue a almorzar, pensó en mandarle un mensaje. No. Esperaría a que ella llamara. El día pasó y ni señal de la irritante rubia, se sintió una boba, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Solo porque se dieron unos besos, la rubia iba a correr tras ella? Suspiró, estaba frustrada, quería tanto escuchar aquella voz.

Pasó una semana desde la cita y nada, Regina no había olvidado aquellos besos, la piel, la sensación de los cuerpos pegados. El resto de la semana fue un aburrimiento, solo renovación de contratos antiguos. Quería sacarse a Emma de la cabeza, trabajó hasta tarde todos los días de la semana, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Regina estaba enamorándose de la rubia? Ella se decía a sí misma todos los días que no, pero en el fondo lo sabía…se había enamorado de una mujer que la irritaba profundamente.

Aunque quería saber si le había pasado algo a Emma, no llamó, no mandó mensaje, para ella la rubia no quería dar noticias, quizás consideró un error aquella cita con una desconocida, Regina estaba enloqueciendo. Decidió llamar a Tink, quería salir a un bar, beber…Aclarar la mente, y claro, intentar olvidar a la rubia.

-¡Reginina!- Tinker gritó desde el otro lado de la acera, saludando. Regina sonrió ante el escándalo de la amiga que atravesaba la calle dando saltitos.

-Hola, rubita- abrazó a la amiga y entraron en el bar.

-¿Qué te dio para llamarme en mitad de la semana y venir a un bar?-preguntó la amiga sentándose en un taburete cerca de la barra

-Dos whisky, por favor- pidió Regina

-¿Vas a empezar con whisky? La cosa es más seria de lo que parece Gina…¿Qué ha ocurrido?- la amiga la encaró preocupada

-Salí con una persona, y no me ha vuelto a llamar, ya hace una semana- fue sincera

-¿Y desde cuándo te importan esas cosas? ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que yo tenía que irme a la cama con alguien sin quebraderos de cabeza? Y después dejarlo estar…

-Sí, pero con esta persona fue diferente, no nos fuimos a la cama…- susurró la última frase

-¡Espera un momento, Regina! ¡Te está gustando ese tipo! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

-¡No! No lo conoces…Es…Nos besamos, fue una cita fantástica, quiero decir…hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, ¿sabes?...Estoy perdida, Tink…- suspiró colocando la mano en el rostro

-¡Sus bebidas, señoritas!- el barman colocó los dos vasos sobre la barra. Regina dio un sorbo generoso.

-Eh! ¡Con calma, chica! Por lo que sé, tu médico te dijo que evitaras el alcohol…- dijo preocupada con la amiga, hacía años que no la veía de esa manera, la última vez fue por Robin.

-¡Qué se joda el médico! No ha resultado- tomó otro sorbo

-¡Está bien! ¿Ya lo llamaste? Mensaje, qué sé yo, puede haber pasado algo- Regina rió irónica, ÉL, no era un hombre quien le estaba quitando el sosiego.

-No llamé…Ni voy a hacerlo…- otro sorbo de la bebida

-Pero, si estás aquí toda cabizbaja por él, ¿por qué sigues siendo tan orgullosa? Llámalo y marca otra cita

Para Tink era todo muy sencillo, Regina era quien lo complicaba con esas manías de grandeza.

-Quizás…¿Sabes? Lo pensé…Pero, ¿y el valor? ¿Qué voy a decir?- se tomó todo el líquido del vaso y le señaló al barman que quería otro

-Que deseas verlo de nuevo, almorzar quizás…Preguntar si todo está bien. Cosas de ese tipo, cosas de gente normal, ¿no?- reviró los ojos

-Tink…

-¿Qué?- Tink miró a Regina mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su whisky

-Es una mujer…- soltó

Tink escupió la bebida, atragantándose

-¿CÓMO?- desorbitó los ojos –¡Lo sabía! Es aquella mujer del puesto de quesos. Emma era su nombre, ¿no? ¡Lo sabía Regina!- celebraba como si su equipo de baloncesto hubiera ganado por vigésima vez consecutiva. Regina sintió el corazón disparársele solo al escuchar el nombre de la rubia en voz alta.

-Sí, Tink… El problema es que nos conocemos hace apenas un mes, y estoy así, en esta agonía. Sé que no debería precipitarme, pero creo que estoy…que me está gustando ella.

-Eso ya se ve…Realmente parece pronto, pero te voy a decir una cosa…Killian me pidió salir con él ayer, ¡y he aceptado!- contó entusiasmada

-¿Cómo? ¿El hombre del puesto? ¡Apenas os conocéis!- Regina la reprendió, estaba incrédula

-Justamente por eso te lo he contado, también nos estamos conociendo, y hace menos tiempo que tú y tu rubia del escarabajo.

-¡Ella no es nada mío!- se asustó con las palabras "tu rubia", pero le gustó escucharlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, Gina…es que abras ese corazoncito de piedra y dejes a la tal Emma entrar…- señaló hacia el pecho de la amiga, y bebió otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Apenas la conozco…- dijo cabizbaja

-Pues ve a conocerla entonces, ya que visiblemente te ha tocado profundamente- aconsejó

-¡Ni sé si me gustan las mujeres, Tink!- lloriqueó

-Eso no importa, Regina, si fuera un hombre, te diría lo mismo, es cosa de sentimientos, sucede, es simple, no hay misterio. Llama a esa muchacha y dile lo que estás sintiendo- tocó la mano de la amiga para consolarla. Regina estaba con la cabeza baja.

-Puede que tengas razón…Debo conocerla primero, intentar descubrir que son estos sentimientos que insisten en nacer…

-¡Siempre tengo razón cuando se trata de ti. Regina!- habló convencida

-Tinker…¡Gracias!- colocó un billete en la barra y se fue hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- Tinker gritó, ella ya estaba casi en la puerta

-¡A hacer algo que debería haber hecho a comienzos de la semana! Te veo después- gritó a su vez

Miró el reloj, aún no eran las ocho de la tarde, decidió llamar allí mismo, en la calle, dentro del bar la música estaba alta.

-¿Diga?- una voz llorosa cogió el teléfono

-¿Swan? Soy Regina. ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó al darse cuenta de la voz ronca

-Más o menos, qué bien que llamaste, ¡te echaba de menos!

El corazón de la morena disparó al escuchar aquello.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Tu voz parece triste…- preguntó verdaderamente preocupada.

-Mi madre está en el hospital, está embarazada, pero su embarazo es de riesgo debido a la edad, estoy aquí desde la noche de nuestra cita- explicó

-Siento mucho lo de tu madre, que se mejore, y tu hermanito- deseó sincera

-Gracias…por llamar…- su voz era de vergüenza –Querría haberte llamado, pero ha ido todo tan rápido esta semana que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar, discúlpame…- dijo con sentimiento

Regina se sintió mal por pensar que la rubia no quería hablar con ella.

-Y…yo…soy yo quien pide disculpas, Emma, fui una tonta al no haberte llamado…- sintió sus ojos llorosos, si no fuera tan orgullosa podría estar ayudándola en ese momento difícil, abrazando a la rubia, protegiendo. Se sintió arrepentida por pensar en todas aquellas cosas.

-No me debías nada…- suspiró al otro lado de la línea

-¿En qué hospital estás? Voy a verte…- Regina habló decidida

-¿De verdad?- se sorprendió ante el gesto de la morena, su voz sonó un poco más alegre. Le pasó la dirección y Regina se fue allí derecha, conocía el hospital, era el sitio de un recuerdo ahora gracioso, el mismo sitio donde habían chocado sus coches y se conocieron.

Regina entró en el hospital y se dirigió al ala este, Emma quedó en coger el próximo ascensor, el sitio era grande y así sería más fácil, fue lo que dijo la rubia, en realidad estaba muriendo de ansiedad por ver a la morena.

-¡Hola!- saludó la rubia con una sonrisa tímida, sus ojos brillaban solo con mirar a la morena. Le dio un abrazo que Regina no se esperaba en ese momento, fue un abrazo intenso, como si Emma buscara algún tipo de refugio en los brazos de la morena. Apretado, la rubia no quería soltarla nunca más, hundió la nariz en el cuello de Regina y pudo sentir el rico aroma que de ella emanaba, ¡cómo había echado de menos aquel olor!

Regina sostuvo el abrazo, apretó más a la rubia contra ella, acarició los cabellos rubios y besó la parte alta de su cabeza, ella también había echado de menos el olor, el toque, su corazón pareció derretirse en aquel abrazo.

-Hola, Swan…- susurró, no dejó esa manía irritante de ser formal –Todo saldrá bien…- intentó consolarla, apartó sus cuerpos y miró en el interior de esos ojos verdes.

-Gracias por estar aquí…Significa mucho para mí…- agradeció y agarró la mano de Regina llevándola hacia el pasillo donde estaba su madre.

Regina sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse ante el toque repentino, estaba agarrando la mano de una mujer, en público, estaba feliz con el gesto, pero avergonzada, algunas personas que pasaban por el pasillo las miraron, Emma no parecía darle importancia a esas miradas sobre ellas, así que decidió relajarse y sentir la mano que agarraba la suya con delicadeza, aquel sencillo gesto hizo vacilar al corazón de Regina, su boca estaba seca, y podía sentir las piernas temblorosas, estaba sudando frío.

-Papá. Esta es Regina…Ella es nuestra inversora en la vinícola- presentó soltando la mano de la morena

-Un placer, ¿señora…?- extendió la mano

-Mills…Un placer- estaba nerviosa, estaba conociendo al padre de la mujer que había besado una semana atrás.

-David Nolan, a sus órdenes…- fue amable, pero no se le había escapado que habían entrado dadas de la mano

-¿Alguna mejora papá?- preguntó Emma aún preocupada

-En realidad, el médico acaba de salir de aquí y dijo que los dos están estables, quizá mañana puedan darle el alta- continuó contento

-¡Eso es MARAVILLOSO!- Emma casi saltó de alegría y se sentó al lado el padre, hizo una señal para que Regina se sentara a su lado, y le agarró de nuevo la mano.

-¿Tu familia sabe? Quiero decir…sobre tu…- susurró al oído de la rubia, estaba preocupada por estar dadas de la mano

-Sí…- susurró a su vez y sonrió, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

Pasaron unas horas y David se había ido a casa a descansar, Emma pasaría la noche con la madre. Regina tenía hambre e invitó a Emma a ir a la cafetería del hospital.

-No tienes por qué quedarte…Pareces cansada- dijo Emma mientras miraba la carta.

Regina no quería irse, estaba feliz de estar con la rubia, pero no podía negar que estaba cansada y ya tenía sueño.

-Quiero quedarme…- sonrió e hizo su pedido, se sentaron en la mesa, charlaron mientras comían. Regina sintió nauseas cuando terminó de comer, probablemente por culpa del whisky que había tomado con anterioridad, pero lo ocultó bien, la rubia no se dio cuenta. Al levantarse, la morena sintió un mareo y casi se cayó.

-Eh…¿Todo bien? Estás pálida. Voy a llamar a un médico- Emma la apoyó en sus brazos, se preocupó

-No. Estoy bien…Solo ha sido un malestar, bebí antes de venir para acá y he estado muchas horas sin comer…- explicó intentando recuperarse.

-Voy a llamar a un taxi, tienes que descansar, trabajas demasiado, y encima te has quedado aquí conmigo…Vamos…- agarró a Regina por el brazo y se dirigieron a la salida del hospital. Regina no se negó, sentía que su cuerpo de verdad necesitaba descanso y siguió a la rubia callada. Emma llamó al taxi que estaba cerca.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- se ofreció

-No es necesario…Quédate con tu madre…Me sé cuidar… -ya estaba algo mejor

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo…Ha significado mucho para mí…- se despidió con un beso rápido-Buenas noches…

Regina asintió sin responder, estaba algo mareada, no sabía si por el malestar o por el beso.

Regina se echó en su cama, estaba ligera, se sentía bien, a pesar del malestar de horas atrás, se sentía viva, estaba feliz, y se durmió pensando en la rubia.

* * *

El despertador sonó, marcaba las 8:30

 _¡Joder!,_ pensó Regina, había llegado a casa de madrugada, había dormido poco y aún estaba cansada. Se levantó a disgusto y fue a trabajar.

Miró el móvil cuando entró en el coche. Dos mensajes. Los abrió

 _7:36: ¡Buenos días! ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Estás mejor?_

 _7:52: Mi madre ya está fuera. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?_

Regina abrió la mayor de las sonrisas que podría tener en aquella mañana y respondió a los mensajes

 _09:37: Hola, sí, sí y sí. Ja, ja. ¡Estoy contenta por lo de tu madre!_

Arrancó el coche y se dirigió a la empresa. Conoció a algunos socios, revisó algunos contratos, miraba el reloj a cada minuto, trabajó la mañana entera ansiosa por la hora del almuerzo.

El corazón de la morena disparaba solo de pensar en la rubia, estaba de verdad muy enganchada en tan poco tiempo, no sabía cómo había dejado que eso pasara, pero sencillamente pasó.

Habían quedado en almorzar en GRanny's, ya que quedaba cerca de la empresa. Al final solo era un almuerzo rápido. Emma ya estaba allí cuando Regina entró, a la morena no le gustó nada lo que vio, la camarera llevaba unos shorts muy cortos y apretados, los pechos parecían querer saltar fuera de la camiseta super ajustada, y para completar, la morena más alta estaba echándose encima de la rubia de forma descarada.

Regina sintió asco ante la escena, quería dar media vuelta y dejar a Emma babeando sobre la camarera, pero no fue lo que hizo, _ella es mía_ , fue lo que pensó, caminó a paso largo y besó a la rubia con violencia frente a la camarera abusada y todos los clientes del restaurante.


	4. Desahogo

**Desahogo**

Y ahí estaba Emma siendo agarrada por la morena frente a todos. ¿Desde cuándo Regina era así de posesiva? Ella misma no lo recuerda, quizás porque nunca lo fue, pero con Emma era diferente, todo era novedad, incluso ese sentimiento de posesión, ¿serían celos? Ella creía que no. Nunca actuaba por impulso o sin pensar, aquella rubia estaba sacando a Regina de su zona de confort.

Emma apartó lentamente a Regina y le lanzó una mirada de _¿qué ha pasado?_ La morena nada dijo, se dio cuenta de la locura que había acabado de cometer. Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada.

Aunque no entendía nada, Emma corrió tras ella y la agarró por el brazo.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre?- quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena, no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡No sé lo que está pasando, ok! ¡No quiero sentir estas cosas! ¡No quiero nada de esto!- habló aturdida

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos

-¡Tú…y esa camarera!- escupió las palabras

-¿Ruby? ¿Te dio un ataque de celos?- comenzaba a entender

-¡No tengo celos por usted, señorita Swan! Perdóneme

Volvió a ser formal como de costumbre, solo así conseguía mantener un poco de cordura, volviendo a ponerse su armadura.

-Deja ver si entendí…¿Estás enfadada por creer que viste a Ruby tirándome los tejos?- Emma aún intentaba entender, para ella la forma en que Ruby actuó era su forma normal de actuar, se conocían desde la adolescencia y se descubrieron juntas, nunca han tenido nada serio, en realidad eran muy amigas, compartían la cama con cierta frecuencia, pero eso nunca se interpuso en la buena relación que tenían, cuando una salía en serio con alguien, ellas se respetaban, pero si acababan, rápidamente buscaban un modo de volver a compartir cama. Emma no permanecía con sus "novias" mucho tiempo, en realidad, nunca ha tenido una.

Regina no dijo nada, miraba a la rubia con odio. Parecía querer una explicación.

-Mira Regina…No tengo nada con Ruby…Quiero decir…Es mi amiga, ¿entiendes?

-¿Es lesbiana?- preguntó en tono de acusación

-Sí…Pero…Ya no tenemos nada. Nunca lo hemos tenido…

En parte era verdad, pero, ninguna de las dos estaba saliendo con nadie, lo que les dejaba vía libre para noches de placer. Hacía algún tiempo que Emma no la buscaba.

-¿Quieres decir que habéis tenido algo?- arqueó la ceja, su tono era de dolor

-Lo tuvimos, hace algún tiempo…- intentó minimizar, decidió no contarle que se habían descubierto juntas –Ella solo es mi amiga, Regina…No tienes que estar así…Estoy contigo…

-¿Estás?- preguntó sorprendida

-Nos estamos conociendo, ¿no?- sonrió, percibió que la morena estaba más calmada

-Sí...-no consiguió mirar a la rubia, ahora estaba avergonzada

Emma se acercó más y le acarició el rostro. Regina tembló con el toque, ¡qué bueno lo encontraba, aquella sensación que la rubia le causaba! Sintió su corazón henchirse y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el toque. Emma depositó un leve beso en el rostro de la morena, que se sonrojó con el gesto.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? Debes tener hambre…¿Qué restaurante sugieres?- Emma imaginó que la morena no iba a querer comer allí, y acertó. Regina estaba aliviada, fue como si Emma hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

* * *

El día acabó de forma tranquila, Emma volvió a casa de sus padres, estaba pensativa, Regina sintió celos, quizás significara que la morena estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella, sonrió ante la idea. Regina se le había metido a Emma dentro de forma única, la rubia estaba asustada, todo ha pasado tan deprisa, sentía como si conociera a Regina desde hacía años, y solo hacía un mes. Decidió que iba a invertir en ese sentimiento, al final, ya había cambiado por la morena, aunque inconscientemente, desde que conociera a Regina estaba siendo fiel, no se había ido a la cama con nadie y no quiso tener sexo en la primera cita, eso jamás le había pasado. A Emma ni le importaba si era la primera cita o no, le gustaba terminar en la cama, pero con Regina…¡Ah! Con Regina quería que fuera especial. A fin de cuentas, sabía que la morena nunca había estado con otra mujer anteriormente.

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana. Como Emma vivía apartada del centro, no se veían todos los días, además, Emma trabajaba en ferias ambulantes, eventos que no eran fijos, lo que entorpecía que se vieran en el almuerzo. Por culpa de eso, las dos mujeres intercambiaban mensajes diarios, a toda hora, no conseguían estar una sin la otra, conversaban por teléfono todos los días, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

La ansiedad de encontrarse el fin de semana era enorme. Emma invitó a Regina a pasar la tarde en la casa de campo de sus padres, ellos también estarían y la rubia lo vio como una buena oportunidad para presentarles a la morena. A Regina no le entusiasmó la idea de conocer a los padres de la rubia, pero Emma la convenció diciéndole que ella ya conocía a su padre, y que su madre también quería conocerla, ya que al estar en el hospital no tuvo la oportunidad, así que Regina fue obligada a aceptar.

Al ser una casa de campo, Regina optó por una ropa más ligera, se puso una camiseta blanca con unos short, que le llegaban a mitad del muslo, era suelto y botas de caño bajo negras, un maquillaje leve y un lápiz labial rojo, se recogió el cabello en un moño flojo. Emma quedó en recogerla por la mañana. El portero avisó de que había alguien esperándola en recepción, Regina bajó las escaleras ansiosa, hacía cuatro días que no veía a la rubia, y parecían meses, no sabía cómo, pero las cosas habían sucedido deprisa.

-¡Emma!- abrazó a la rubia. La intimidad entre ellas había crecido mucho en esos días, los mensajes mandados les dio cierta seguridad para que Regina se sintiera cómoda.

-Regina…- acarició sus cabellos -¡Cómo he echado de menos tu olor…- tocó sus labios –Y tu beso…

El corazón de Regina casi paró ante la voz y el toque de la rubia, su respiración se aceleró inmediatamente, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y el deseo de sentir la boca rosada en la suya era irresistible, pero Regina recordó que estaba en el hall de su edificio y se apartó.

-¿Vamos?- su respiración era pesada. Emma asintió y caminó hacia el coche

-¿Estás de broma, no? ¡No voy a entrar en esa chatarra vieja!- dijo ríspida

-¡Ah, Regina! ¡No empieces! Ven- Emma habló impaciente. La morena resopló, pero entró a disgusto.

Regina se fue quejando el viaje entero, habló del ruido del motor, de la falta de espacio entre los asientos, del color, de la falta de aire acondicionado y de ventanillas eléctricas. Emma ni se inmutó, encontraba graciosas las "observaciones" de la morena, estaba muy feliz para encontrar ruin ningún comentario.

Llegaron antes que los padres de la rubia, Emma se preocupó y llamó a la madre para saber si estaba todo bien, Mary le contó que sí, pero que se atrasarían un poco, pues necesitaban comprar algunas cosas en el mercado. Emma se quedó más calmada y llevó a Regina a conocer la hacienda.

Le enseñó los animales, las plantas, donde producían las uvas y los quesos, y finalmente llevó a Regina a su lugar favorito, donde se sentía libre y en paz. La morena observó todo con atención y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero al entrar en los establos su semblante cambió por completo, parecía triste.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustan los caballos?- agarró el mentón de Regina y la miró a sus ojos almendrados. Percibió el cambió de expresión en la morena.

-Me gustan…- suspiró

-Entonces, ¿por qué esa cara?- ahora acariciaba su rostro

-No tengo recuerdos agradables de este sitio…- dijo cabizbaja

-Cuéntame…- la alentó, su mirada era tierna, de pura pasión

-Yo…hace algunos años…quiero decir…en mi juventud, era novia de un muchacho al que amaba mucho, él practicaba hípica como nadie…- sus ojos se humedecieron. Regina tomó aire y continuó –Sufrió un accidente en una competición…Daniel…se llamaba…- una lágrima deslizó por su rostro y Emma la secó con el pulgar.

-Lo siento mucho…- no sabía qué decir, no era muy buena consolando a la gente

-Se dio un golpe en la cabeza contra uno de los obstáculos y entró en coma… Estuve dos años esperando que despertara...infelizmente no resistió.

Emma no supo qué decir, Regina acababa de contarle su dolor más profundo, estaba procesándolo. Decidió abrazar a la morena y darle apoyo. Regina la abrazó fuertemente, no había superado la muerte de su ex novio en todos esos años, no montaba a caballo desde el accidente, evitaba tocar el tema con nadie, incluso con su hermana o su mejor amiga, Tinker, pero Emma, con Emma era diferente y lo sabía, confiaba en la rubia, aunque se conocieran hacía tan poco tiempo. Lloró, un lloro contenido sobre el hombro de la rubia. Regina se desahogó, echó fuera un dolor que llevaba guardado durante muchos años, aquello que la alejaba del amor, y sin darse cuenta abrió una nueva puerta a su propio corazón. Bastaba que se lo permitiera a sí misma.

Emma esperó a que el llanto cesara, no quería que estuviera triste, así que decidió sacar a la morena de allí y le fue a enseñar la casa. Regina encontró todo muy bonito y acogedor, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera, dejaba el sitio con ese ambiente rústico, sin embargo tenía un toque delicado, que lo hacía más sutil.

Regina ya parecía estar mejor, su mirada volvió a tener brillo, parecía encantada con todo lo que Emma le enseñaba.

-Bueno…Y este en mi cuarto…- mostró ansiosa

Regina desorbitó los ojos, el cuarto era sencillo, sin embargo, bonito, había una cama de matrimonio alta y grande en el centro, dos mesitas de noche, una a cada lado de la cama, un armario pequeño al lado izquierdo y una escritorio cerca de la ventana, todo era de madera.

Fue inevitable que Regina no pensara en cuántas mujeres ya habían estado en ese cuarto.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Emma parecía nerviosa

-Sí…Es bonito- estaba con la respiración pesada

Emma se acercó a Regina pegando sus cuerpos, el aire le faltó, la rubia fue acercándose más y sus narices chocaron, el olor de la morena ponía patas arriba los pensamientos de la rubia, le dio a Regina un beso profundo, intenso, delicado y calmado, cargado de deseo.

Regina correspondió al beso de forma plena, sus labios se tocaban suavemente, sus lenguas danzaban una música hecha por ellas, sus ritmos estaban cargados de sentimientos, los corazones de ambas latían acelerados, el tiempo pareció detenerse, Regina deseó que aquel momento no terminase nunca. Las manos de Emma deslizaban por la espalda de la morena con deseo, su toque era firme y suave, ella pasó sus manos por su cintura, por el lateral de su cuerpo, volvió a la espalda y bajó hacia la cadera, Regina sintió que se inflamaba con ese toque, su respiración se volvió más pesada y sus manos, hasta entonces contenidas en la espalda de la rubia, tomaron vida propia y tocó los pechos de la rubia, que gimió ante la sorpresa. Regina no sabía de dónde le venía aquel deseo, nunca se había interesado por una mujer, pero Emma tenía el poder increíble de alborotar su cabeza, sus bocas se apartaron durante unos instantes, Emma le lanzó una mirada de quien pedía permiso para hacer algo, con la misma mirada Regina respondió afirmativamente. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, pero esta vez con hambre, deseo, sus cuerpos pegados les causaban placer a ambas, gemidos bajos comenzaron a brotar de sus gargantas. Emma no esperó más, apretó la fina cintura y la condujo hasta la cama, recostó a Regina sobre las sábanas y profundizó el beso, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la morena con destreza, levantó a Regina suavemente y le quitó la blusa, dejándola en sujetador, Regina no se resistió e hizo lo mismo con la rubia, observando aquel volumen dentro del apretado sujetador. Las manos de Emma fueron ágiles, ella no quería esperar más para sentir a Regina, bajó la cremallera del short de la morena y metió la mano bajo las finas bragas, estaba mojada, muy mojada, Emma se deleitó con aquello, se puso feliz al saber que sus toques eran los causantes de eso.

-¡Ahh!- Regina gimió. Su respiración era irregular

De repente escucharon la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

-¡Emma, hija! ¡Llegamos!- era la voz de Mary Margaret que cargaba bolsas de la compra y las dejaba en la mesa.

-¡Joder! Mis padres…- se apartaron rápidamente una de la otra, sus respiraciones estaban jadeantes y altas, Emma, frustrada, se puso la camiseta. Regina, aún jadeaba en la cama, parecía perdida, estaba excitada, muy excitada y no le gustaba quedarse a la mitad.

Cogió su blusa y se vistió, se subió la cremallera del short, tomó una bocanada de aire y miró a la rubia, no quería parar.

-Vamos…- Emma la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta la cocina

-¡Hola mamá! Esta es Regina- aún estaba recuperando el aliento, su voz salió entrecortada

-Hola. Un placer conocerte por fin, Emma siempre habla de ti…- saludó simpática –Espero no haber interrumpido nada…- dijo percibiendo que las mujeres parecían asustadas.

-¡Hola Regina! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! Emma nunca trae a las amigas aquí…- David entró con más bolsas

Pasarían el fin de semana ahí, Emma non podría quedarse con ellos, tenía una feria el domingo.

-Papá…- lo reprendió con la mirada. Regina pareció sorprendida con el comentario del padre de la rubia.

-Genial verlo de nuevo, señor Nolan. Es un placer conocer a su esposa- intentó ocultar la alegría que sintió al saber que era la primera en estar ahí

Conversaron y bromearon aún en la cocina, Regina ayudó a Mary a guardar las comprar y a dejar fuera lo que iban a almorzar ese día. Aquello estaba maravilloso, hacía tiempo que Regina no tenía una tarde tan agradable en familia, sí, familia, fue lo que pensó, se estaba sintiendo entera.

Regina entró en el baño a comprobar su estado, no estaba totalmente recuperada de los calientes besos en el cuarto de la rubia. Emma vio a Regina entrar en el baño, agarró la puerta y entró con ella.

-¿Qué haces?- desorbitó los ojos

-¡Shhh!- calló la boca de la morena con un beso. Regina no se resistió, se entregó al cálido beso, Emma la pegó a la puerta, las manos fueron osadas yendo derechas al punto –Tenemos que terminar lo que comenzamos…Me estoy volviendo loca viéndote caminar por la casa con este short- dijo entre besos

-Em…Emma…¡Ah!- tocó a Regina de nuevo, esta vez, por encima del short -¡Para!- se apartó jadeante. Emma la miró preocupada, pensó que había ofendido a la morena –N…no…Así no…tus padres…No puedo…¡Por más deseosa que esté, y créelo, lo estoy!- hablaba intentando contener la excitación que ya dominaba su cuerpo.

-Disculpa…Perdí la cabeza, tampoco quiero que sea así…No quiero que recuerdes la primera vez con una mujer en un baño…

Se sonrojó, en realidad tenía otra cosa en mente, y no sería aquella tarde. Le dio un piquito para despedirse y dejó a la morena, jadeante, en el baño.

* * *

David y Emma decidieron jugar a la consola en la sala, parecían dos niños, a Regina les gustaba verlos, las carcajadas resonaban por el ambiente. Mary Margaret se juntó a ellos, rezando para que el marido ganara, el olor a comida que venía de la cocina estaba volviendo loca a Regina, su estomago dolía, su boca salivó de apetito. Mary le pidió a Regina que apagara el fuego, que ella ya iba a servir los platos, solo esperaría a que aquella partida acabara, parecía entusiasmada queriendo que la hija perdiera, ya que por lo que parecía siempre ganaba la rubia. El olor era delicioso, no se resistió y tuvo que abrir la tapa, era una carne mechada en salsa, aún estaba hirviendo. Regina enloqueció, buscó pan en la despensa, tenía que probar. Cogió un cuchillo grande, cortó el pan por la mitad y echó carne sobre él, dio una primera mordida, cerró los ojos, ¡aquello estaba genial! Llenó otra cucharada y puso más, el caldo se deslizaba por sus dedos, se pegó a la encimera para no manchar el suelo, sus labios estaban sucios de salsa, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba.

-¡Gané de nuevo!- Emma se quedó parada, viendo a una Regina toda pringada, enrojecida

-¡Vaya! No sabía que te gustara tanto la carne en salsa…- cogió una servilleta de papel y se acercó

-Per…perdona…Yo…yo…- se sonrojó aún más, Emma le limpió la boca con la servilleta, aún tenía la boca llena.

-Todo bien…¡Me encanta que te guste!- dijo intentando calmar a la morena que estaba muy avergonzada.

-¡Ya sé de quién heredaste el talento culinario!- intentó cambiar de tema. La rubia rió.

Enseguida estuvieron todos en la mesa, comieron, conversando aún sobre la partida a la consola, David provocaba a la hija todo el rato, diciendo que ella hacía trampas, que no sabía jugar limpiamente, Mary se reía de los dos, porque eran como dos niños pequeños. Regina encontró todo aquello muy gracioso, pero estaba prestando más atención a la comida, ¿desde cuándo comía tanto? Repitió plato y fue la última en acabar.

-Veo que te ha gustado…- Mary sonrió

-¡Divino! Tiene una mano maravillosa, de verdad, muy bueno- se limpió la boca y tomo un sorbo de jugo

-Receta de mi madre Eva, pasada de generación en generación, Emma hace este plato como nadie- comentó orgullosa de la hija

-Abuela era una cocinera estupenda…¡Cómo la echo de menos!- comentó Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro, el recuerdo de su abuela materna estaba bien vivo en su mente, adoraba a su abuela, escogió seguir el camino de la gastronomía para honrarla a ella. Todo lo que a Emma le gustaba hacer era porque su abuela se lo había enseñado.

* * *

El día siguió tranquilo, Regina quiso ir a ver los caballos al final de la tarde, se sentía mejor con la situación, no cabalgó, pero pudo observar a Emma, fue inevitable no acordarse de Daniel, lo que se parecía Emma a él, en muchos sentidos, él también tenía aquella sonrisa alegre, la mirada inocente, por primera vez Regina se acordó de él con alegría, de los momentos alegres vividos juntos, nunca imaginó encontrar alguna característica de Daniel en otra persona, mucho menos en una mujer, sin embargo, después de tantos años, se sintió bien, viva, entera como años atrás, se sentía apasionada.

La noche caía y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Emma tenía que trabajar temprano al otro día y el viaje de vuelta a la ciudad llevaba casi una hora. Se despidieron del matrimonio que pasaría la noche allí y se encaminaron a la ciudad. Mientras conducía, Emma apoyó la mano en la rodilla de Regina, a quien le gusto el gesto, su alma estaba liviana.

-Estás en casa…- Emma descendió del escarabajo para abrirle la puerta del coche

-¡Qué gesto caballeresco!- bromeó

-Tú eres una dama…- Pegó a Regina en el coche y le dio un largo beso.

-Ya dije que aquí no…- pegó sus cabezas, Regina ya estaba jadeante.

-Está bien…- suspiró algo decepcionada, pero lo ocultó-Adoré nuestro día…- completó.

-Amé a tus padres. Son maravillosos. Tienes suerte…- encaró los ojos verdes.

-Sí, la tengo…son fantásticos. Pero…También tengo suerte por otro motivo…- le apretó más la cintura

-¿Y cuál sería?- sonrió deduciendo la respuesta

-Tú…- le dio otro apasionado beso. Y se apartó –Ya sé, ya sé…"aquí no"-imitó la voz de la morena que soltó una carcajada alta.

-¡Estás muy listilla!- provocó –Buenas noches, Emma

-Buenas noches, Regina…- se quedó observando a la morena mientras entraba en el edificio, y después se marchó.

Regina tomó su baño y se fue a acostar. Recordó los intensos besos dados en el cuarto, sonrió, recordó también cómo fue sentir la mano de la rubia en su intimidad, sintió que se mojaba solo con el recuerdo, necesitaba contener aquel deseo, su vagina palpitaba de deseo. Cerró los ojos, rodeó su boca con los dedos, se mordió el labio inferior, estaba excitada, y no le gustaba quedarse con las ganas, deslizó la mano por su cuerpo, imaginó que era Emma tocándola. Apretó uno de los pechos, gimió con esa sensación de placer, descendió la mano hacia su intimidad acariciando la zona, recordó los dedos de Emma ahí, intensificó los movimientos, su respiración ya estaba irregular, entreabrió las piernas y se introdujo un dedo. "Emma" continuó, ahora con las dos manos, una estimulaba su clítoris con movimientos precisos. No tardó y pronto gimió. "Ah", se corrió, y enseguida se durmió relajada.

* * *

La semana pasó lentamente, Regina se encontró que tuvo que cancelar algunos contratos y algunos socios que renunciaron. Estuvo enferma todos los días, nauseas y mareos, y para completar Robin cogió vacaciones y Zelena nunca fue a trabajar, estaba ocupándose de todo sola, Belle estaba sobrecargada con tantos papeles para revisar, Regina ignoró su malestar por toda la semana y no fue al médico, no tenía tiempo, muchas cosas que resolver, apenas tenía tiempo para mandar algún mensaje a Emma, solo conversaban por la noche, y aún así solo unos minutos, Regina estaba exhausta todos los días y acababa durmiéndose temprano.

Finalmente era viernes, Emma llamó a Regina para ir de nuevo a la casa de campo, esta vez las dos solas, y podrían pasar el fin de semana entero. Regina ya imaginaba lo que pasaría, estaba ansiosa por el cuerpo de la rubia, su deseo era enorme.

Llegó del trabajo con hambre, corrió a la cocina para prepararse la cena, mientras cortaba algunas verduras, se cortó un dedo, echó pestes mentalmente y fue al baño a coger una tirita del cajón, entonces se quedó parada.

Miraba una caja que tenía delante, como si aquello la despertara de un trance. Recordó sus nauseas y mareos durante toda la semana, el hambre exagerada, sus pechos mayores y doloridos, todos esos pensamientos la llevaron a uno solo…su período estaba atrasado.


	5. Confirmación

**Confirmación**

No, no, no. Era lo que pensaba Regina. Después de mirar a la caja de tampones fue a la farmacia más cercana y compró un prueba de embarazo, compró más de una, de marcas diferentes. Necesita tener la certeza. Llamó a Tink desesperada, le pidió que fuera a su casa. Regina dejó la puerta abierta, sabía que Tinker llegaría rápido, no vivía muy lejos, solo a cinco manzanas de distancia. Tinker entró en el apartamento gritando

-¡Regina!

-Estoy aquí…- lloriqueó, estaba sentada en la taza del váter con una mano en la cabeza y la otra agarrando el test de embarazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Tinker se arrodilló frente a su amiga para mirarla a los ojos. Observó el test en la mano de la morena y enseguida entendió lo que estaba pasando, pero Regina tendría que estar feliz, ¿no era eso lo que quería? Decidió preguntar. Regina no decía una palabra y su mirada estaba distante.

-Estás embarazada…- afirmó, vio el resultado en el test. Regina solo balanceó la cabeza en señal de positivo

-Pero, ¿no era eso lo que querías? Me contaste toda entusiasmada lo de la inseminación- dijo intentando entender la mirada de la amiga

-Sí, Tink…Pero…¡Lo olvidé! ¡LO OLVIDÉ, OK! YO…YO…- gritó desesperada con los ojos llorosos –Conocí a alguien…Una persona maravillosa…Ella me hace sentirme vivía de nuevo…¿Cómo voy a llegar a ella y decirle que estoy embarazada?- ahora lloraba.

-Calma, Gina…Esto es una prueba de farmacia, no es garantía- intentó consolarla. Regina rió entre lágrimas y señaló al lavabo. Ahí había cinco test más, todos positivos.

-¡Wow! Entonces…Creo que de verdad es positivo…- por primera vez no sabía cómo consolar a la amiga.

-¡Ay, Tink!- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, aún lloraba, era una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, deseó esto por mucho tiempo, quería un marido para engendrar un hijo, pero nunca le gustó nadie lo suficiente para ello, tardó en entender que no necesitaba un hombre, sería madre soltera. Y entonces aquel día conocía a la torpe rubia en el aparcamiento del hospital, el mismo día en que había concebido a ese niño en su vientre.

-Yo…yo…No pensé que saliera bien a la primera, en la mayoría de los casos no…- seguía llorando

-Calma…Tienes que contárselo…a ver cómo reacciona- intentó una solución.

-¿Co….cómo? Yo…Ah, Tink, estoy enamorada de ella…- confesó –Y ni sé si le gustan los niños, o mejor dicho, no sé nada sobre ese tema, nunca hemos hablado ni de noviazgo, solo estamos conociéndonos…- lloriqueó

-Pues entonces, trata de contárselo rápido, para que no te estés haciendo más daño. Porque ese hijo que estás esperando es tu sueño. Y si a ella le interesas de verdad, compartirá este sueño contigo- señaló la barriga de la amiga

-Es verdad…- sonrió por primera vez acariciando su barriga –No estoy triste por estar embarazada, Tink, estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar…o mejor dicho…por lo que NO pueda pasar a causa de esto…

-Bueno, creo que solo lo sabrás si se lo cuentas..¡Y otra cosa más…Si ella no quiere estar contigo por esto es porque no te merece!- fue sincera

-Pero Tink…Ponte en su lugar, apenas nos conocemos, digamos que acepte…Nos saltaremos una fase importante de una relación, si es lo que tenemos…- lágrimas corrían por su rostro –No le puedo exigir que comparta esto conmigo…que sea madre de mi hijo, ¿entiendes?- concluyó pesarosa, no tenía esperanzas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Tink afligida

-Pasaremos este fin de semana en la casa de campo de su familia, me las arreglaré para tocar el tema de niños y familia, saber qué piensa…Ah, no sé…¿Ves lo que digo, Tink? ¡Realmente he perdido la cabeza!- se reprendió en voz alta

-Puede funcionar…- Tinker la alentó

-¿Lo crees? ¿Y si…si…ella no quiere verme más? ¿Y si…ya no quiere estar conmigo?- estaba preocupada.

-Te lo he dicho, Regina…No podemos hacer suposiciones…Tendrás que hablar con ella- insistió en la solución

Regina suspiró con pesar, creyó que nunca más se iba a enamorar de nadie, y cuando finalmente había aceptado su condición de solitaria y decide engendrar un hijo sin padre, encuentra a alguien que hace que su mundo se caiga, y quizás hasta desistir de ser madre soltera. Pero, Regina no quería pensar así. ¡Tenía que poner la cabeza en su sitio, era un hijo! Un hijo muy esperado por ella, jamás renunciaría a su bebé por alguien, aunque eso le rompiera el corazón, siempre creyó que ser madre era algo divino, algo imposible de ser explicado, alegría, era eso lo que sentía. Posó su mano en la barriga, acariciándola. "Mi príncipe", sí, chico, era lo que pensaba, sentía que sería un hombre, el hombre que no ha tenido en su vida, alguien que la amaría como ningún otro, el amor más fuerte que existe, el amor de madre. Sentía su pecho henchirse de amores por esa vida en su vientre, ya lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. No le importaba si Emma se quedaría con ella o no, sabía que su hijo llenaría su corazón, por lo menos una buena parte de él.

-Se lo voy a decir mañana- dijo decidida. Nunca necesitó a nadie, a ningún hombre, quién diría a una mujer, intentó convencerse de ello.

-Estoy feliz, Reginina…- Tinker sonrió y posó la mano en la barriga de la amiga -¿Supongo que este bebé ya tiene una madrina, no?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta, aún así sus ojos brillaban esperando la contestación.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién más sería, Tink? Eres mi mejor amiga…- la abrazó, se levantó y tiró los test- Bien…- se secó el resto de las lágrimas -¿Cenas conmigo? Había perdido el hambre…Pero…parece que ha vuelto…- intentó sonreír a la amiga que la conocía bien, sabía que Regina comenzaría una batalla interior.

Regina aún no se había dado cuenta, pero le gustaba de verdad la rubia, y quería más cosas, además del sexo, quería sí, quizás, un noviazgo, pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería construir una familia con una mujer? Prefirió ignorar y pensar que era algo pasajero, curiosidad tal vez, nada de eso importaba ya, ahora tenía sus pensamientos volcados en el bebé que se estaba formando en su vientre.

-Ya cené, amiga…Pero te hago compañía- fue amable y ayudó a la amiga a preparar la comida.

Regina comió sin ganas, la comida parecía no tener gusto alguno, su preocupación estaba plasmada en su cara. Tinker dijo que ya era tarde y tenía que irse, le dijo que se cuidara y que le contara la verdad a Emma. Escuchó el móvil vibrar, era un mensaje de la rubia, quería saber si podía llamarla, Regina respondió diciéndole que estaba exhausta y que mañana hablarían, en parte era verdad, estaba, de hecho, cansada, sin embargo, el real motivo era su embarazo, ¿cómo le iba a contar algo así? Ya eran la dos de la mañana cuando se durmió pensando en cómo contárselo.

* * *

Emma paró frente al apartamento, como de costumbre, pidió que llamarán a Regina, quien bajó enseguida, parecía cansada, pero la rubia no lo mencionó.

Fueron en silencio todo el viaje, Emma intentó sacar conversación varias veces, pero Regina respondía y después volvía a quedarse muda, la rubia dejó de intentarlo y centró su atención en la carretera. Percibió que la morena estaba distante, pero no quería preguntar el motivo, prefirió pensar que era cansancio, le había preparado una sorpresa, y quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Llegaron a la hacienda, Emma, como de costumbre, fue a abrir la puerta a Regina y la agarró por la cintura en un beso hambriento, lleno de nostalgia.

Regina se pasó el viaje entero intentando hablar del embarazo, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a conseguir, pensó en sacar el tema de la familia y los hijos, pero tampoco lo consiguió, cada hora que pasaba era una tortura y las palabras parecían presas en su garganta.

Emma hizo el almuerzo, preparó lasaña, recordó que la morena la había pedido en el restaurante el día que le dio las flores, la rubia amaba cómo Regina devoraba sus platos con tanto gusto. La tarde se fue y Regina no consiguió decir nada, hicieron varias cosas, Emma intentó convencer a Regina para que montara a caballo, la morena no quiso, dijo que había perdido la práctica, la rubia preparó un queso especial y le dio el nombre de _Reina,_ dijo que ella había sido su inspiración, y lo llamó así debido al significado de su nombre, al que hace justo juicio, la morena se mostró feliz por el gesto y se dieron apasionados besos, después, casi ya de noche fueron a la piscina, donde siguieron los besos, achuchones y caricias más íntimas. Emma tocaba a Regina de una forma única, aquello estaba acabando con la morena, no quería solo quedarse en caricias, pero sabía que no podía involucrarse más, eso si ya no estaba metida hasta el cuello.

La noche cayó, y las dos salieron de la piscina, Regina tembló con el viento helado al salir del agua, Emma no perdió tiempo y la abrazó por detrás y fueron caminando hacia el cuarto.

Regina estaba mojada y no de agua, su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible, no sabía si era a causa de las hormonas del embarazo o era Emma quien conseguía arrebatarle su salud mental. En el fondo, quería olvidar que estaba embarazada y lanzarse en los brazos de la rubia.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto de Emma, la rubia aún agarraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de Regina por atrás, su cuerpo pegado al trasero de la morena, abrió lentamente la puerta. El cuarto estaba igual que la última vez, la diferencia es que ahora tenía cortinas blancas en la ventana y velas perfumadas por todas partes, pétalos de rosas en la cama, un cubo de hielo con una botella de vino dentro y dos copas, ambos encima del escritorio. Regina se paralizó, sintió su cuerpo arder. Necesitaba contárselo ya, antes de dar un paso mayor, del que sabía que sería difícil regresar.

Emma llenó las copas de vino.

-¡Un brindis por nosotras!- Emma extendió la copa para el brindis. Regina brindó y puso la copa de nuevo en el escritorio sin dar un sorbo.

-¿No vas a beber?- la rubia preguntó sin entender

-Hoy no…Quiero sentirte estando completamente sobria- dijo en su tono más sensual, acercándose al oído de la rubia que se estremeció con la voz, ella estaba hermosa con aquel biquini blanco, Regina no quitaba los ojos de ella, ya se había rendido a luchar contra su propio cuerpo, su deseo estaba consumiéndola, llegaba a doler. En parte era verdad, quería sentir a Emma, sobria o no, pero el real motivo para no beber no era ese.

Emma dejó la copa junto a la de Regina y fue conduciendo a la morena entre besos hacia el baño, aún estaban mojadas, y Emma quería comenzar de una manera diferente, toda aquella decoración del cuarto era demasiado tópica, demasiado romántica, ella también quería ser romántica, pero quería mostrase atrevida. Cogió a Regina por la cintura y comenzó un beso lento, sentir sus bocas pegadas era placentero, el aliento que emanaba de la boca de la morena era cítrico, casi le recordaba al gusto de las manzanas. Emma no entendía sus propios sentimientos, lo que sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de ella era especial y único, era diferente, la rubia sentía sus latidos a mil y sus piernas temblaban. _¿Qué es esto, Emma? ¡No es tu primera vez!_ , pensó mientras su lengua se adentraba en la boca de la morena, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, Regina se sentía en éxtasis, podía sentir la parte de debajo de su biquini negro caliente, estaba más que mojada, estaba deseando aquellos brazos fuertes agarrándola con firmeza. Incluso le pareció que Emma había escuchado sus pensamientos, la rubia cogió a Regina en brazos y la sentó en la encimera del lavabo, la morena gruñó ante el gesto y entrelazó las piernas a la cintura de la rubia. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y calientes, Emma tiró de los cabellos negros y mordió el lateral del cuello, Regina soltó un quedo gemido, Emma se deleitó con aquello y sus manos pasaron a los pechos, Regina hizo lo mismo y apretaba a Emma contra ella, la morena quería fundirse con la rubia, en un gesto involuntario Regina pegó su vagina al abdomen de la rubia, y sus gemidos ganaron fuerza. Regina arañó la espalda de la rubia mientras gritaba y su cuerpo temblaba. Emma se quedó inmóvil, encarando el par de ojos castaños, aún agarrando a Regina que acababa de alcanzar el orgasmo sin que la rubia la tocara.

-¿Regina?- preguntó Emma con los ojos desorbitados. La morena nada dijo, agarró a Emma por el cuello entre besos hambrientos y la empujó hacia la ducha.

El agua caía templada sobre los cuerpos semidesnudos, Emma continuó besando a Regina en el cuello, mordisqueaba y pasaba la cálida lengua, la morena estaba totalmente entregada, ya había perdido los sentidos, los gemidos bajos eran contantes, Emma estaba deleitándose con la morena entregada de aquella manera, sus manos se deslizaban hacia los pechos de la morena que apretó su espalda con fuerza cuando notó el toque.

-¡Ahhh!- Emma masajeó aquellos pechos voluminosos con ardor, giró a Regina de espaldas y desabrochó el biquini, se quedó así, ahora le tocaba los pechos desnudos de forma tierna, explorándolos, mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, su intimidad se pegaba al trasero de la morena vorazmente, Regina se retorcía en los brazos fuertes de la rubia que giró a la morena de nuevo y la pegó contra la pared, agarró su trasero y la levantó, Regina cruzó las piernas en la cintura de la rubia y comenzó a moverse con deseo. Emma descendió la cabeza para besarle los pechos, comenzó a lamerlos de forma cariñosa con movimientos circulares, Regina gemía enloquecida, parecía desesperada. Emma intensificó el apretón en el pecho izquierdo de la morena y chupó el derecho con fruición.

-Em…Emma…¡Dios! Voy a…¡Ahhh!

Emma paró lo que estaba haciendo y miró asombrada a Regina. ¿Alcanzó el orgasmo así? ¿De nuevo? Emma estaba confusa, pero decidió seguir, Regina no parecía querer parar. No era que la rubia lo hubiera encontrado mal, pero no sabía que causaba ese efecto en la morena. Regina hundió la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia buscando aire. Descruzó las piernas y encaró a la rubia avergonzada.

-No pensé que tuvieras tantas ganas…- dijo Emma y volvió a besarla lentamente –Bueno…Pretendía quedarme aquí más tiempo…Pero…creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la cama…

No consiguió terminar, Regina la besó con hambre, deseo, sed. Hambrienta, estaba hambrienta. Sus hormonas estaban a flor de piel, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de ser poseída por alguien, mucho menos si ese alguien era Emma, la persona sobre quien Regina se decía a sí misma que no le gustaba tanto.

Sus labios chocaron feroces, sus lenguas luchaban, sus respiraciones eran altas y entrecortadas, las manos de Regina fueron rápidas en quitarle la parte de arriba a Emma, ella también quería probarlos, y fue lo que hizo, pegó a la rubia contra el box de cristal y lamió un pecho, después otro, ora masajeaba, ora chupaba alternando los pechos. Emma respiraba pesadamente y soltaba gemidos, estaba loca por Regina, escucharla llegar al orgasmo dos veces en tan poco tiempo había sido maravilloso, quería más de aquello, quería probar el sabor de la morena, cambiaron de posición de nuevo, estar de pie comenzaba a ser molesto, pero su deseo era mayor, quería sentir su sabor y rápidamente, bajó besando los pechos y la barriga de la morena, le quitó la parte de abajo del biquini y pasó la lengua lentamente.

-¡Swan!- gimió

-Emma…llámame Emma…- miró hacia arriba, Regina apoyaba las dos manos en las puertas de cristal de la ducha.

-¡Ahhh!- gimió más alto, cuando la lengua de la rubia se adentró en su centro caliente y húmedo. Regina sintió un líquido caliente salir de su interior, enseguida la rubia lo succionó todo -¡Ay…ahhh!- volvió a gemir bajito

-Tienes un sabor divino, Regina…¡El mejor que he probado! ¡No quiero otro nunca más!- volvió a llevarse a la boca el clítoris hinchado de la morena que ahora agarraba los cabellos rubios mojados, agarró firmemente, apretando a Emma contra su vagina. La rubia intensificó los movimientos y sintió a Regina derramarse una vez más, su cuerpo temblaba contra el cristal y sus piernas estaban como un flan, Regina hizo amago de deslizarse hasta el suelo.

Emma ya estaba a punto de gozar con Regina entregada de aquella forma, cerró el grifo de la ducha, agarró a la morena en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la recostó delicadamente sobre los pétalos y comenzó a besar el cuerpo desnudo, las sábanas se fueron mojando porque no se habían secado, pero eso a Emma ni le importaba, solo quería entregarse a la mujer que estaba en su cama.

Besó el cuerpo de la morena lentamente, estaba haciendo un reconocimiento del escultural cuerpo, descubriendo en qué zonas se excitaba más, con cada gemido que Emma escuchaba sentía su vagina latir. Regina giró a la rubia, y quedó encima de ella, comenzó a besar a Emma de la misma forma que hizo con ella, estaba reconociendo el cuerpo de la rubia, le gustó escuchar los gemidos de ella, nunca imaginó que escuchar un gemido de mujer pudiera ser tan placentero.

Decidió ser atrevida, no sabía muy bien cómo hacer aquello, pero dejó que el deseo la condujera, acarició los pechos y la barriga con sus manos, descendió por los muslos y las piernas, después hizo el camino inverso y le tocó entre las piernas. Emma soltó un gemido alto, lo que hizo a Regina abrir una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, le quitó la parte de abajo a la rubia y masajeó la zona, le gustó lo que encontró ahí, una rubia completamente mojada, al ser mujer entendía que estaba haciéndolo bien, volvió a besarla en la boca, la rubia comenzó a retorcerse en las manos de Regina, al percibir el aumento de la presión y de los movimientos.

-¡Ah, Regina!- su voz falló y se relajó en la cama

Regina sonrió maliciosa y se acostó sobre su pecho. Estaba excitada de nuevo solo con escuchar a la rubia. Emma pasó la mano por la espalda de la morena y la sintió estremecerse.

-Tú…- intentó preguntar lo que ya sabía, Regina necesitaba más

Emma pasó la mano por la cintura de la morena y bajó hasta la mitad de sus piernas, la iba tocando lentamente, Regina gemía bajito y hacía fuerzas contra la mano de la rubia.

-Emma…Quiero sentirte dentro de mí…- susurró Regina enloquecida

-Tus deseos son órdenes…- susurró a su vez devorándole la boca y entró con un dedo en su centro apretado y caliente, Emma notó los músculos internos de Regina contraerse alrededor de su dedo.

-¡Hmm, más…!- pidió

-¿Más? ¿Y si yo no quiero?- provocó maliciosa

-Por favor…¡Venga…Ahhh!-imploró

Emma colocó dos dedos más y comenzó a moverse con intensidad, de la manera que la morena necesitaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina alcanzar su cuarto orgasmo. Emma se dio cuenta de que si continuaba así, alcanzaría otro enseguida, y así lo hizo, no paró, continuó de la misma manera, entrando y saliendo con los veloces dedos, Regina ahora gritaba de placer, no eran solo gritos comunes, eran altos, llenaban el cuarto, la casa y quizás hasta llegaran afuera. Menos mal que estaban en mitad de la hacienda. Emma sintió cómo un líquido caliente se deslizaba entre sus dedos por segunda vez, miró a Regina y se llevó los dedos hasta su boca, los chupó uno a uno, lentamente, haciendo que Regina la mirase.

-¡Tu gusto es increíble, Regina Mills! Quiero que sientas cómo me dejas…- agarró la mano de la morena y la llevó a su vagina

-¿Lo notas? Te quiero aquí dentro…- agarró dos dedos de la morena y la ayudó a colocarlos -¡Ahhh! Así…despacio…- Regina aprendía rápido, le gusto esa sensación de sentirse dentro de una mujer, no iba a querer parar. Intensificó los movimientos de vaivén. Escuchar a Emma gemir de aquella manera, dejó a Regina loca de nuevo, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía insaciable, pegó su propia intimidad en el muslo de la rubia y por instinto comenzó a moverse junto con los dedos en el interior de la rubia.

-¡Dios, ahhh!- gimió Regina

-Rápido, Regina… ¡No pares! Yo…voy a …¡Ahhh!- Emma sintió los espasmos tomar cuenta de ella. Regina cayó sudada encima del cuerpo de la rubia temblando junto con ella.

Regina encontró aquellos ojos verdes y sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan completa, aquello parecía tan correcto, su corazón estaba trasbordando felicidad, sabía que después de aquello no quería renunciar a la rubia, quería aquello para siempre, pero no podría, no estando embarazada. Se preguntó cómo había dejado que eso pasara, sabía la respuesta, pero no lo iba a admitir a sí misma.

Emma pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía, como nunca antes, por primera vez conseguía imaginarse al lado de una única persona, despertando todos los días juntas. Le gustó la imagen de Regina solo de ella, y no le importaba ser de la morena y de nadie más.

Sus respiraciones ya volvían estar bajo control y fue Emma quien decidió quebrar el silencio, mientras acariciaba los mechones mojados de la morena.

-¡Wow!- dijo Emma tras unos segundos, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos -¿Cuántos has tenido? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?- preguntó sonriente, estaba encantada de cómo la morena podía llegar a tanto, Emma era buena en la cama, sí, pero hasta para ella había sido una novedad.

-Creo que seis…- Regina se levantó de la cama, no consiguió terminar la frase, fue al baño y se agachó en la taza, echando fuera todo lo que había comido por la tarde.

-¿Regina?- Emma corrió hacia el baño para ayudarla -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma? Voy a llamar al médico- dijo todo de una vez, estaba preocupada. Regina nada dijo, tuvo que acercarse de nuevo a la taza. Emma agarró sus cabellos y le acarició su espalda desnuda –Ven…lávate la cara…- dijo ayudando a Regina a levantarse, parecía débil –Toma un baño…Te sentirás mejor…Voy a traer toallas y cogerte algo de tu maleta- fue en dirección al cuarto.

Regina se miró en el espejo, estaba blanca, tenía que contárselo, pero no tenía ni el valor ni las fuerzas, no después de seis orgasmos increíbles, los mejores de su vida. No imaginó que fuera posible, había escuchado hablar de orgasmos múltiples, pero nunca le había pasado con un hombre, como máximo dos, quizás tres, muy raramente, ni se acordaba de con quién, quizás Robin, pensó. No quería renunciar a aquello, pero era necesario, y lo haría. Tomó un baño y se vistió. Emma estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

-¿Emma?- preguntó tímida

-Hola…¿Estás mejor?- Emma dijo moviendo las sartenes –Vine a preparar algo para que comas…Quizás estés con hambre…Y después de…ya sabes…- se sonrojó

Regina sonrió débilmente

-Tenemos que hablar…- su voz falló. Apenas conseguía encarar a la rubia.

La expresión de Emma cambió de inmediato, imaginó que no sería algo bueno.

-Es mejor que comamos primero…- sentía que si escuchaba lo que Regina tenía que decir perdería el apetito.

-Si no lo digo ahora…no tendré el valor- clavó su mirada en las esmeraldas –Emma…yo…yo…estoy _"embarazada",_ pensó, pero no consiguió terminar, decidió contar una parte de verdad, tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó ….empezando a sentir algo por ti…-confesó, pero no era ese el final de la frase

-No digas más, por favor…- Emma ya tenía los ojos llorosos. Se acercó a la morena y le rozó los labios –A mí también me gustas…solo quiero que seas mía Regina…Mira…Pienso que sientes lo mismo por mí…Sé que aún nos estamos conociendo…Pero…significas mucho para mí, yo…nunca me he sentido así con nadie antes…- confesó tímida, no era buena en expresar sentimientos.

-No puedo…No puedo estar contigo…- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes?- dijo más alto, no estaba entendiendo

-Estoy embarazada, Emma…- dejó caer una lágrima solitaria.


	6. Soledad

**Soledad**

Emma no esbozó ninguna expresión, su rostro estaba impasible, miraba a Regina con cara de asco. ¿Cómo podía jugar con la rubia de esa manera? Más ancha que larga, y soltar la bomba: estoy embarazada. ¿Quién se cree Regina que es para usar a la rubia?

Rabia. La expresión de Emma cambió a rabia. Rabia, porque le estaba gustando la maldita morena, porque fue el mejor polvo que había tenido en la vida, porque se sentía traicionada. ¿Traicionada? Sí, Emma se sentía el segundo plato. Imaginó al padre de la criatura, ¿qué gusano deja embarazada a alguien y la deja libre para salir con quien quisiera? Espera. Regina nunca ha dicho que tuviera a nadie, todo lo contrario, siempre ha dejado claro que estaba soltera y que no tenía relaciones serias. Entonces…¿sería del cuñado? ¿Del cuñado del que Regina contó que había sido su novio antes de casarse con la traidora de su hermana?

-¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESTO? ¿POR QUÉ VINISTE A FOLLAR CONMIGO?- Emma gritaba de rabia. Regina no imaginó que sería esa la reacción de la rubia, sintió miedo y dio un paso hacia atrás -¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?-escupió la pregunta.

-Yo soy la madre, y es eso lo que importa…- susurró, no sabía qué pensar. Su mirada encaraba el suelo.

-¿ES AQUEL CUÑADO TUYO? ¿AQUEL DESGRACIADO TE TRAICIONÓ, TE DEJÓ EMBARAZADA Y AÚN LE QUIERES? ¡VAS A TENER UN HIJO CON ÉL!- sacó sus propias conclusiones, los celos cegaron a Emma completamente, no estaba nerviosa porque Regina estuviera embarazada, sentía rabia de que hubiera alguien más importante que ella en la vida de Regina, el padre de aquella criatura, y la rubia no estaba dispuesta a compartir el sentimiento con un ex por el que la morena sintió algo, o siente aún.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡HAS ENTENDIDO MAL!- habló alto, la rubia no dejó a Regina hablar

-¡NO QUIERO SABERLO! ¡NO QUIERO SABER DE QUIÉN ES HIJO ESE BASTARDO! ¡SIENTO ASCO DE TI, REGINA!- golpeó la mesa, sus ojos eran pura rabia –Querías saber cómo era el sexo con una mujer…Felicidades…Ya sabes…Sé que he sido una más en tu cama…- se acercó a Regina para hablar, se sentía usada, era paradójico ese sentimiento, ella que usaba y tiraba como un pañuelo desechable, nunca había probado de su propia medicina, se sentía una basura –Come algo…No quiero que te sientas mal, no hay hospital por aquí cerca. Mañana temprano te llevaré a casa- dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Regina soltó la respiración que ni sabía que estaba aguantando. Emma había entendido todo equivocadamente, pero si ella pensaba que Regina era una puta, no tenía sentido continuar aquella conversación. No tenía hambre, sabía que tenía que comer, pero no lo hizo. Se sentó a la mesa y lloró en silencio. ¿Cómo una tarde tan maravillosa se había vuelto una pesadilla?

Pasaron algunas horas y Regina seguía sentada en la cocina, ya no lloraba, pero el dolor de cabeza le molestaba, estaba con nauseas, pero lo ignoró, al final se levantó y fue a tomar agua. Escuchó pasos en su dirección, no se giró, permaneció de cara al fregadero tomando el agua.

-He cambiado las sábanas de mi cuarto…Duerme allí. Yo voy al cuarto de invitados- dijo Emma seca, y después se dirigió al otro cuarto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero no iría a llorar. Ya había tomado su decisión, aquello había sido una gran locura, Regina nunca había sido así, no se permitía envolverse, y ahora no sería diferente. Había planeado ese hijo y lo criaría de la mejor forma posible, sola, como siempre supo que lo haría. ¡Qué ingenuidad por su parte pensar que la rubia iba a formar parte de aquello! Se acarició la barriga.

-Solo somos tú y yo, hijo…- susurró. Y se fue al cuarto. Ya no había velas, ni rastro de pétalos, las sábanas estaban secas y bien puestas en la cama. Regina se echó y sintió el olor del amor que habían hecho horas antes de toda esa confusión. ¿Amor? " _Yo no hice el amor con ella",_ pensó irónicamente, pero en el fondo sabía que no había sido solo sexo.

Intentó dormir, pero pasaron dos horas desde que se había acostado, y el hambre la hacía retorcerse de dolor. Decidió levantarse e ir a ver qué había en las sartenes.

-¿Emma?- Regina preguntó sorprendida, aparentemente la rubia tampoco podía dormir y estaba de pie, pegada a la encimera comiendo una manzana.

-¿Quieres? Allí hay…Sé que te gustan- ofreció y señaló

-Sí…Gracias- Regina amaba aquella fruta, y se sintió feliz de que Emma recordara las conversaciones mantenidas hasta tarde por teléfono.

-Le pedí a los caseros que recogieran esta mañana para ti…- se encogió de hombros

-Gracias…No sabía que aquí había manzanos- dio una mordida algo tímida

-Porque no te llevé hasta allí…Era para otro momento…- desvió la mirada, estaba enfadada.

Regina permaneció en silencio, ¿qué sería lo que Emma había planeado para ese otro momento? Y si Regina no le hubiera contado lo del embarazo, ¿qué estaría a punto de suceder? Prefirió apartar los pensamientos, no podría esconder el embarazo para siempre, así es mejor, cortar el mal de raíz.

-No has cenado…Es mejor que comas…Aunque sea un poco- terminó la manzana y tiró el hueso. Salió sin decir nada.

Regina sintió que una parte de su corazón se marchaba con ella. ¿Qué era aquello? Regina estaba sufriendo, sufriendo a causa de la rubia estúpida que no dejó que la morena se explicara. Decidió comer un poco de la fría cena, no quiso calentarla, comió un poco solo para que aquella incomodidad pasara.

Se acostó y se quedó dormida rápidamente, fue vencida por el cansancio. Se despertó con Emma acariciando su rostro. Abrió los ojos sin entender, ¿Emma no estaba enfadada? Un atisbo de esperanza planeó en el aire, quería tener la oportunidad de explicarse y aclarar las cosas.

-Emma…- susurró con la voz ronca, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los verdes.

-Disculpa por entrar…Llamé varias veces a la puerta y no respondías, pensé que podrías estar desmayada…Es un alivio ver que no…- fue sincera, por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba encantada por la morena, se quedó algunos minutos allí admirando a la morena dormir antes de despertarla. Imaginó dormir al lado de ella todos los días y ver su barriga creciendo, pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? A ella ni le gustaban los niños, los detestaba en realidad, nunca había querido tener hijos, su padre siempre le estaba pidiendo nietos, pero la rubia siempre había sido firme diciendo que nunca se quedaría embarazada, pero, ¿ahora? ¿Por qué su corazón latió más fuerte al pensar en esa posibilidad? Apartó ese pensamiento, aquella criatura tenía un padre, podría no ser Robin, pero era alguien que, con certeza, iba a querer formar parte de la vida de Regina y del hijo.

-Yo… ¿qué hora es? He dormido mucho- estaba confusa, el sol ya parecía bastante alto, dedujo que ya podría ser la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí…No quise despertarte porque…- se detuvo, hizo un gesto hacia la barriga de la morena- Instintivamente Regina tocó su barriga como si recordarse lo que había pasado –Como ya he preparado el almuerzo, creo que es importante que comas antes de marcharnos- entonces era eso, Emma no había ido a conversar, solo quería marcharse de allí, Regina sintió un pinchazo en el estómago, sintió nauseas, pero no por el embarazo.

-Está bien, no es necesario que te quedes…Me cambió y ya voy a la cocina para que podamos irnos- fue borde, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta del baño con un portazo. Emma no entendió el cambio repentino de humor, pero no contestó, se fue derecha a la cocina a terminar los detalles del almuerzo.

Almorzaron en silencio, Regina apenas tocó la comida, Emma insistió en que comiera más, pero la morena fue ruda, diciendo que a ella ni le importaba su hijo, y que no necesitaba preocuparse porque ellos ya se iban.

Emma resopló ante la testarudez de la morena, pero decidió ignorarlo, preparó un sándwich de reserva y lo metió en el bolso por si Regina sentía hambre durante el viaje.

Ya estaban a mitad de camino, las dos mujeres nada decían, Regina estaba inquieta en el asiento, parecía sudar frío y sus pies batían en el suelo del coche.

-¡Para el coche!- gritó. Emma se salió al arcén e hizo lo que morena había pedido. Regina abrió la puerta rápidamente y corrió hacia un árbol cercano y vomitó.

-¡Joder!- rezongó mientras echaba fuera lo poco que había almorzado.

Emma llegó con una botella de agua y se la ofreció extendiendo la mano.

-¡Sal! ¡No tienes que ver esto!- se quejó

-Calma…Tampoco soy una insensible, y últimamente he acompañado a mi madre en esa fase…Coge el agua, y deja de ser orgullosa- habló con calma acercándose.

Regina cogió el agua a desgana y se enjuagó la boca, y después tomó un sorbo.

-Se te da esto- observó refiriéndose al agua

-Como dije… es por mi madre. Te he traído un sándwich, por si tenías hambre, pero ahora te lo vas a tener que comer tanto como si quieres como si no

-¡Genial!- dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura -¡No necesitas fingir que estás cómoda con esto! ¡Porque sabemos que no lo estás! ¡Solo lléveme a casa lo más rápido posible, señorita Swan! – fue borde como de costumbre, ordenó y volvió a ser formal.

-Está bien…- resopló, entró en el coche y dejó el sándwich sobre el salpicadero, frente a Regina –Haz el favor de comer porque no me apetece tener que parar de nuevo por la madame- usó el mismo tono de la morena arrogante.

Regina decidió comer aunque sin ganas, no quería tener que parar y estar un minuto más al lado de aquella irritante rubia.

Finalmente llegaron, Emma descendió del coche solo para ayudar a Regina a coger la bosa del maletero. No se despidió y arrancó, marchándose de allí.

Regina entró en su apartamento y fue derecho al teléfono a comprobar el contestador.

" _Un mensaje de voz: ¡Reginina! En cuanto llegues, llámame para contarme cómo fue tu fin de semana con la rubia_

Resopló dejándose caer en el sofá, escribió un mensaje corto diciéndole a la amiga que había sido un fiasco.

* * *

Emma llegó a la casa de pésimo humor golpeando todas las puertas por donde pasaba.

-Emma, ¿hija? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Mary Margaret dándose cuenta del estado de la hija -¡Tus primas están aquí! Elsa y Anna…han venido a pasar unos quince días- gritó Mary desde abajo

-¡Voy al baño, mamá! Ya bajo- gritó a su vez, a pesar del mal humor, sus primas eran una buena compañía, incluso Anna parloteando el tiempo entero. Descendió las escaleras y fue abriendo los brazos en dirección a Elsa.

-¡Cómo te he echado de menos, Emma! Tu madre dijo que hoy llegarías tarde…- dijo Elsa abrazando a la prima

-Sí…Tu padre ha dicho que finalmente has presentado una mujer a la familia, y sin tu famosa etiqueta de "amiga". Lo que me parece muy bien…sobre todo porque ya no eres tan joven como yo. ¡No es que seas vieja, Emma! Lo que quiero decir es que…¡Déjalo! ¿Se llama Regina Mills, no? Tu padre dice que es guapa. ¡No eres tonta tú, ni nada, eh! ¿No es dueña de aquella empresa…¿cómo se llama? ¿Mills Company? ¡Sí, lo es! ¡Wow! Estás saliendo con una ricachona…- dijo Anna todo de una vez sin respirar

-¡Ya basta Anna!- la reprendió Elsa avergonzada –Deja que Emma abra la boca. Y no saques conclusiones precipitadas- susurró la hermana

-¿Y entonces hija? ¿Cómo fue? No pareces feliz- observó -¿No le ibas a pedir que fuera tu novia? Pensé que llegaría contigo…

-Ah, mamá…No quiero hablar de eso ahora…-miró a Anna -¡Y ella no es mi novia!- dijo sentándose en el sofá y poniendo los pies en la mesa de centro

-¡Quita los pies de la mesa, Emma! ¡Tenemos visita!- la reprendió Mary acariciando la barriga que ya estaba siendo visible.

Emma resopló, pero obedeció

-¿Quieres conversar, Emma?-se ofreció Elsa, conocía muy bien a la prima, siempre habían sido confidentes la una de la otra.

-No sé si quiero hablar de eso ahora…Tengo que procesar todo primero. Están pasando muchas cosas aquí- señaló con el índice su cabeza.

-Está bien…Más tarde entonces…- le guiñó, cómplice, el ojo

La noche cayó y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Elsa entró en el de la prima para charlar en mitad de la noche como cuando eran pequeñas, con la diferencia de que antes bromeaban, y ahora conversaban de cosas serias.

-¿Elsa?- susurró -¡Vaya tardanza! ¡Pensé que ya no venías!- se sentó en la cama, dejando espacio para la prima. Las luces seguían apagadas.

-¿Emma? Tuve que esperar a que Anna se durmiera, ya sabes, siempre viene a espiar tras la puerta…¿Qué ha ocurrido?- susurró a su vez, sentándose en la cama al lado de la prima

-Ah, Elsa…es una larga historia…- continuó hablando de cómo conoció a Regina en el aparcamiento del hospital el día en que Mary descubrió que estaba embarazada, que chocó con su coche y que ella fue extremadamente maleducada, le contó lo del día de la feria, después las flores y el colgante, que después de aquello se habían acercado más, que tuvieron una cita, que llevó a la morena a la casa de campo a conocer a los padres y que finalmente ese fin de semana había sido un desastre, porque la hermosa morena estaba embarazada y Emma ni sabía de quién.

-¡Vaya! Creo que las cosas fueron muy rápido entre vosotras…¿MENOS DE DOS MESES?- dijo la última frase muy alto.

-¡Shhh! ¿Quieres despertar a todos?- susurró llamándole la atención

-¡Qué mal…!- volvió a hablar bajo -¿Y qué estaba haciendo ella en el hospital?

-¿Y yo qué sé Elsa? ¿Te he contado todo y te centras en eso? ¡No importa! Te conté esa parte solo para que supieras cómo nos habíamos conocido- dijo algo irritada. Quería un consejo, una solución, y Elsa parecía no haber prestado atención a la parte principal: ¡Regina estaba embarazada!

-Hum…- se colocó la mano en la barbilla

-¡Habla Elsa! ¿Qué estás pensando?- Emma estaba que se subía por las paredes, quería saber ya lo que la prima estaba tramando, porque conocía aquella cara, y no sería un consejo

-Mira prima…Creo que te has precipitado…

-¿Cómo? ¡Está esperando un bebé!- escupió indignada con la reacción de la prima

-Calma…¿Me dejas continuar?- Emma dijo que sí con la cabeza

-Veamos…Has dicho que ella confirmó que no es de aquel tipo. Y no dijo quién era el padre. Que ella era la madre y eso es lo que importaba. También te dijo que tú le gustas, y siempre ha recalcado que es soltera. Tú me has dicho que ella no ha salido con nadie después de conocerte a ti…

-¿Y? ¡Puede muy bien haberse quedado embarazada antes!- dijo impaciente -¡Di ya lo que estás pensando!

-Bueno…Creo que quizás…solo quizás, Emma…no hay un padre de verdad- concluyó

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dijo sin entender a dónde quería ir a parar la prima

-Quiero decir que no hay un padre conocido, estoy hablando de que puede haberse sometido a una inseminación artificial

-¿Por qué alguien haría eso?- para Emma eso era un sinsentido

-¿Pero será posible, Emma? ¿De verdad eres tan ciega? Tú misma me has dicho que ella es dueña de la empresa esa… he olvidado el nombre…Y que salía con quien quería por diversión o sexo…da igual…¿Crees que alguien rica como ella va a quedarse embarazada por accidente de un padre que podría querer arruinarla? Convengamos que esa Mills es muy inteligente. Por lo menos es lo que tú me has contado, y super responsable con su empresa, así que… yo concluyo eso- dijo como si descubriera un misterio, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Emma tenía un signo de interrogación gigantesco en su mente.

-Pero…Nunca hemos hablado de eso…sobre ella querer ser madre. ¿Y por qué no me lo contó antes?- se dijo a sí misma en un susurro casi inaudible

-No sabes desde cuándo lo está intentando, esas cosas suelen tardar, a lo mejor se olvidó- Elsa parecía conocer a Regina, había deducido todo con precisión –Ahora la pregunta que hay que contestar…si mi suposición es cierta es…¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?- señaló a la prima con el dedo

Emma no sabía, era mucha información, no quería ser madre, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, pero tampoco quería estar lejos de la morena, ¿qué haría? No. No lo sabía. Ser madre era demasiado para ella. Decidió dejarlo estar. Podría vivir sin Regina de nuevo, nunca se había apegado a nadie antes, ahora no sería diferente, volvería a sus juergas nocturnas, una mujer en su cama cada día. Estaba decidida, no iría a buscar a Regina nunca más. Definitivamente ser madre no era lo suyo, _Regina solo ha sido una más en mi cama, solo una vez, como todas las demás_ , pensó

-¿Yo? Lo voy a dejar estar, Elsa…Definitivamente no he nacido para ser madre, tampoco para criar hijos de otra. ¡Ni me gustan los niños!-intentó reír con la última frase. Elsa no lo encontró gracioso.

-Pues creo que estás siendo egoísta con ella y contigo misma. ¿No has pensado que ella puede ser tu oportunidad de formar la familia que tu padre quiere?- Elsa era sensata

-¿También tú con esa historia de formar una familia?- se irritó

-No, Emma…Lo digo por ti, pero creo que tu padre tiene razón en cierto punto. Te quedarás sola…¿Quién va a envejecer a tu lado?- fue firme, tenía que hacer que su prima despertara a la vida

Emma recordó el deseo que sintió de mirar aquel hermoso rostro todos los días, pero ahogó ese deseo, no era eso lo que quería, quería su libertad, y criar un hijo significaba estar presa a él.

-Ya lo he dicho, Elsa…Lo dejaré estar, tampoco ella me gusta tanto. Como tú misma has dicho, nos conocemos apenas de hace dos meses. Pasará…- intentó creerse sus propias palabras.

-Bien…Tú sabrás, Em- llamó a la prima por el apelativo-Espero que, al menos, pienses en ello…Ibas a pedirle que fuera tu novia, nunca llegaste a tanto con nadie…Piensa en eso…Buenas noches- Elsa salió de puntillas, dejando a una rubia pensativa en el cuarto.

* * *

El otro día comenzó agitado, Regina fue a trabajar y para su sorpresa, Zelena estaba allí. La ayudó con el papeleo en el despacho del marido, lo que dejó a Regina aliviada, pues había marcado una consulta con su médico particular a la hora del almuerzo, quería hacerse los exámenes y confirmar, de hecho, el embarazo, a pesar de que tenía la certeza, y saber que todo estaba bien, y además quería desesperadamente un remedio para las nauseas, no se podía trabajar de aquella manera. Decidió contarle la noticia a la hermana a la vuelta del hospital.

El doctor confirmó el embarazo, le dijo que estaba de siete semanas y que las nauseas eran normales, le pasó un remedio, pero le dijo que no abusará, solo en caso de que se encontrara muy mal, así que Regina prefirió no comprarlo, ya que podría perjudicar al bebé de alguna manera, y aunque el médico le dijera que no, mientras no abusara, ya se sabe cómo son las madres primerizas.

Le contó, preocupada, que había injerido alcohol las primeras semanas y se sintió pésima, si eso perjudicaría de alguna manera al bebé, el obstetra le dio una pequeña bronca, recordándole que había hablado sobre eso con ella antes de llevar a cabo el procedimiento de la inseminación, le dijo que no se podía saber si había afectado al embrión, pero que, a partir de ahora, no metiera por su boca nada de alcohol. Recalcó que si soñarlo, porque en muchas casos el bebé podría tener muchas probabilidades de nacer antes de tiempo. Regina desorbitó los ojos sintiéndose culpable e imprudente. El médico le pasó la dieta que tendría que seguir y marcó la próxima consulta. Salió de la consulta del doctor Whale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encontró de frente con Mary Margaret.

-Regina, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿En la consulta del obstetra?- preguntó sorprendida y curiosa

-Ahmm…Hola- solo respondió eso

-No me digas que…¡Ay, Dios mío! Emma…- Mary pensó en la hija y dedujo todo, el porqué la hija había llegado desanimada y no había pronunciado el nombre de la morena.

Regina tembló al escuchar el nombre de la rubia. Quería salir rápido de allí.

-Tengo algo de prisa, señora Swan…con permiso- salió de allí a paso largo. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Pensó en cambiar de hospital, pero aquel era el mejor y confiaba en el doctor Whale, era el mejor obstetra de la ciudad, Zelena era su paciente, y Roland vino al mundo de las manos del doctor. No iba huir, Regina no era mujer de huir, todo lo contrario, las personas son las que se apartaban de su camino.

Volvió a la empresa decidida a contárselo a la hermana, pero ya no estaba allí, le mandó un mensaje invitándolos a almorzar el domingo.

Pasó la tarde pensando en la rubia, intentó ignorar en vano los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Quería que fuera diferente, quería que ella formase parte de aquel momento especial. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pensó muchas veces en ser madre soltera, ¿y ahora estaba flaqueando? Ahora que lo había conseguido, ¿quería a alguien para compartir ese momento? No solo alguien, quería a Emma, solo a Emma. Pensó en llamarla y pedirle una oportunidad para explicarse, pero desistió cuando recordó que la rubia había llamado a su hijo bastardo. _Déjalo estar, Regina…olvida…Solo fue un maravilloso polvo._ Sintió que se mojaba solo de recordarlo ¡ _Por Dios! ¿Qué es eso, Regina? ¿Ahora te vas a excitar en el trabajo?,_ centró sus pensamientos en la pila de papeles que había en su mesa.

La noche llegó y Tinker fue a buscar a la amiga al trabajo, irían a cenar juntas a un restaurante que a Regina le gustaba, tenía que ponerla al día, y la rubia bajita estaba más que curiosa por saber qué había pasado.

-Entonces…¿me cuentas?- la rubia ya estaba impaciente, Regina habló un mogollón del bebé y de lo que quería comprar, habló de las nauseas y de los doloridos pechos, cosas que Tink no tenías muchas ganas de saber, pero no iba a ignorar a la amiga.

-Ay, Tink…fue como lo imaginé, quiero decir…Peor…ella reaccionó mucho peor de lo que pensé…-suspiró pesarosa

-¡Joder! ¿Quieres decir que no pasó nada entre vosotras?- Tink preguntó después de que Regina le contara los detalles de la discusión.

-Sí que pasó, Tink…Y fue genial…el mejo sexo de mi vida…- contó enfadada

-¡Hum… Sabía que aquella rubia desvergonzada era buena en la cama!- concluyó victoriosa llevándose un trozo de pescado a la boca -¿Cuántos?- preguntó curiosa

-¿Cuántos qué?- preguntó sin entender

-¡Ay, Regina! ¡Estás muy lerda últimamente, debe ser el embarazo! ¿Cuántos orgasmos, tonta?- dijo con la intimidad que solo tenía con ella

-Ah, seis…- se sonrojó y se llevó el jugo a la boca para ocultarlo

-¿SEIS ORGASMOS?- gritó en mitad del restaurante. Algunas personas se giraron hacia la mesa de ellas

-¡Tink! ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?- la reprendió mientras seguía comiendo

-Perdón…Es que eso nunca me ha pasado a mí…¡Qué envidia! Creo que quiero una noche con ella- sonrió maliciosa mientras bebía su vino. A Regina no le gustó nada el comentario tonto de la amiga y le lanzó una de aquellas miradas maquiavélicas con la ceja alzada -¡Vale! ¡Perdón! ¡Ya no bromeo más!- levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Y se rió traviesa. Regina no resistió y se permitió sonreír con la amiga.

-Ya…Ahora sé porque estás enfadada…Lo siento mucho, amiga- agarró su mano intentando consolarla, sabía que no era solo por el sexo, Tinker conocía bien a Regina para saber que la rubia le había calado hondo, sabía que Regina estaba permitiéndose amar otra vez, claro era que ella misma no lo sabía, pero Tink tenía la certeza, aquel corazón de hielo se estaba derritiendo.

-He decidió dejarlo estar, ¿sabes?...Tomé esta decisión sola, y sola la voy a encarar- estaba determinada

-Bueno…Yo estaré contigo, y agarraré tu mano cuando llegue la hora- dijo apretando más la mano de la amiga

-Gra…gracias Tink…¡No sé qué haría sin ti!- sonrió con los ojos húmedos.


	7. Una canción para mí

**Hola gente. ¿Qué tal os está pareciendo el fic? Debo aclarar que es un fic largo, pasarán muuuuchas cosas. Tiene 57 capítulos, así que habrá drama, lágrimas, risas y sonrisas para rato.**

 **Una cosa, la autora cada cierto tiempo introdujo un capítulo especial en el que se centra más en los sentimientos y pensamientos de una de ellas en forma de canción, es decir, una canción sirve de guía para sus sentimientos, y este es uno de esos. Un capítulo donde veremos los sentimientos de Regina. Espero que os guste.**

 **La canción es "Una canción para mí" de Paula Fernandes. El original es en portugués, y no la voy a traducir, porque creo que las canciones dicen más en su propia lengua.**

 **Una canción para mí**

Sola. Era así cómo Regina se sentía al volver a su casa, su amiga Tink consiguió calmarla un poco, pero aún así, Regina se sentía débil, con miedo, sabía que podía con todo, estaba segura de ella misma, pero le faltaba algo. Sentía miedo. Su corazón sangraba, una parte de él era de ella, lo sabía, pero no nunca podría ser llenado. Lo que ha quedado es el vacío, un agujero más en su corazón amargado.

 **Aqui, sozinha**

 **Eu que sempre tive medo de un dia ficar só**

No era solo el miedo lo que la perturbaba, se sentía perdida, perdida en su propia prisión interior. Su alma estaba en llanto. Había escogido estar sola por voluntad propia, nunca necesitó a nadie, pero ahora, ahora se sentía tonta, había dejado pasar tanto tiempo desde que Daniel se había ido. ¿Estaría Daniel feliz con las elecciones que Regina había tomado en su vida? Para ella no existía persona con el corazón más puro, con él ella estaba completa. Jamás otra persona llenaría ese lugar, pero al conocer a Emma, descubrió que su corazón era mayor de lo que imaginaba. Una parte de él ya era de ella.

Ahogó el llanto que insistía en desestabilizarla, ¿habría perdido el tiempo todos esos años? Se había cerrado al amor, creía que ya no sería capaz de ese sentimiento. Se había equivocado. Quizás no era ese el momento oportuno.

 **Aqui, minh'alma**

 **Calada pelo tempo que eu perdi o tempo sò**

No. No podría amar de nuevo. Se pasó la vida intentando no enloquecer, siguió sin su amado, incluso temiendo no soportarlo. Siguió. Serena y fría.

 **Aqui, tão calma**

 **Eu que a vida inteira tive medo de pirar**

Se había entregado a tantos brazos, a tantas camas. ¿Con qué intención? No había ninguna, no era Regina en aquellas camas, ella no se reconocía. Buscaba placer, solo alivio del cuerpo. Había perdido la cuenta de a cuántos había usado.

 **Aqui, tão mina**

 **Eu que muitas vezes me entreguei sem me amar**

Necesitaba reconocerse como persona. Aceptar lo que siempre fue, en lo que se había convertido, en lo que la vida la hizo convertirse. Se permitió sonreír frente al espejo, se tocó su propio rostro, acarició su barriga aún no visible. Se miró a sí misma. "Soy madre". Sola. Necesitaba desesperadamente reconocerse como tal. Necesitaba vivir. Vivir para él. Su hijo. Su bien más preciado.

 **Há tempos se esperava um sorriso ou um carinho meu**

 **Olhar pra dentro e me assumir**

 **Dizer pra mim essa sou eu**

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que tomó la decisión más importante de su vida, Regina era capaz de amar, amar incondicionalmente. Sintió el corazón latir más fuerte, su hijo era su nueva fuerza. Su fuente infinita de amor. Había esperado tanto por él, había planeado cada detalle de su maternidad.

 **Há tempos se esperava um momento de ficar assim**

 **Olhar bem fundo e permitir**

 **Meu coração olhar pra mim**

Hacía mucho que se había resignado a su condición de solitaria, necesitó un incentivo, se hundió en la arrogancia y en la amargura, creó barreras a su alrededor. Su hijo sería su combustible para cambiar, para ver su propia luz.

 **Há tempos que eu me nego essa coragem de me revelar**

Emma Swan…No le dio a la morena la oportunidad de explicarse. Regina estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, no quería luchar contra lo que sentía, algo que consideraba perdido. Quería más, además de pasión. Se había permitido sentir, y habría ido más lejos si hubiera tenido esa oportunidad.

 **Há tempos que eu desejo muito mais do que me apaixonar**

Se había pasado la vida huyendo, huyendo de los propios sentimientos. Se negaba a mirar. Había caminado en una sola dirección, su orgullo, su soledad. No se permitía pensar, era más fácil ignorar el corazón y seguir su mente. Dolía menos. Era fácil ignorar los sentimientos, era gélida, había aprendido a dejarlos de lado. Sola. Había caminado sola por tanto tiempo.

 **Há tempos que eu caminho em linha reta sem poder parar**

Pero ahora, se daría una nueva oportunidad, una nueva mujer iba a nacer. Una nueva mujer engendrada del amor. Una mujer que crecería cada mes. Una mujer que se iba a permitir amar de nuevo. Una madre…Ella podría enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, ya que su amor era verdadero.

 **Há tempos que eu não paro pra pensar**

"Me amaré para amarte, hijo…Es una promesa"

 **Louca pra me amar**

 **Há tempos que eu tõ loca pra me amar**


	8. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, tres largas semanas, los días parecían no pasar para Emma, se había ido a la cama todos los días con mujeres distintas, buscando algo que solo había encontrado en una. Regina, había pronunciado ese nombre con casi todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado. No se sacaba a la morena de la cabeza. Se había pasado esa semana evitando hablar con la madre, ni a Elsa le permitió tocar el tema.

-¿Qué pasa, rubia?- preguntó Ruby tirada en los brazos de la rubia. Emma no respondió, parecía estar en otro planeta –Sé que gustan estas fantasías sexuales…Pero, esta Regina…¿Es real, no? ¿Es aquella loca que te besó delante de mí?- preguntó acariciando el abdomen de la rubia

-Sí…- suspiró

-Te conozco desde hace años, Em, y nunca has sido de aferrarte a una única mujer…Sé que compartimos cama, pero, ya sabes que soy tu amiga…Puedes confiar en mí…- tocó los labios rosados

-¡No consigo dejar de pensar en aquella maldita!- resopló. Y cogió un vaso que estaba en la cabecera de la cama

-¡Eh! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? Te gusta- afirmó- ¿Qué es la cosa tan grave que ha hecho?

-Ufff. ¡Está embarazada!- tomó un generoso sorbo de la bebida

-Con tantas mujeres muriendo por ti…¿Te fuiste a enamorar de una hetero?- reviró los ojos

-¡Ahh! ¡Pues sí! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE AQUELLA…AQUELLA…!- no consiguió terminar, lloró desesperada

-Eh…Calma…Ve tras ella…¿Tiene marido? Porque si es un novio cualquiera, fácilmente te la puedes conseguir- incentivó

-¡Ruby! ¿Qué parte no has entendido? ¡Está EMBARAZADA! ¿Pero será posible que todos ignoréis ese PEQUEÑO DETALLE?- dejó de llorar irritada.

-¡Oh, Emma! Para ser sincera, no me han gustado muchas personas en mi vida…Pero de una cosa estoy segura, si estás así por su causa, no la dejes escapar…Que su hijo no se entrometa en tus sentimientos, sobre todo porque, si ese es el motivo, no estarías sufriendo…

Emma se levantó, se fue a cambiar de ropa y dejó a Ruby sola.

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy sufriendo? No quiero hablar de eso…No quiero criar a un hijo, ni aunque fuera mío…¡Quién diría de ella! ¡Qué se las apañe sola!- salió del cuarto golpeando la puerta.

Llegó a casa, ya pasaba de la medianoche, Mary Margaret estaba en la cocina comiendo con la luz apagada.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó preocupada, Mary nunca se quedaba despierta hasta esa hora.

-Hola hija…Hambre…¿Sabes? Cuando llegas al cuarto mes, parece que hay un dragón aquí dentro- se pasó la mano por la barriga y masticó la tostada –A propósito…Dijiste que me acompañaría a comprar cosas del bebé…

-Ah…¿Cuándo quieres ir, mamá?- era inevitable no acordarse de Regina con la madre también embarazada. Estaba evitando a la madre precisamente por eso, no quería tener que ir a tiendas de bebés, sabía que se acordaría de ella.

-Mañana…En realidad, llevo queriendo ir hace unas semanas, pero apenas he podido hablar contigo…- suspiró bebiendo la leche directamente del brick.

-¿Por qué no has ido con papá?- preguntó intentando escaquearse de ese marrón

-¡Ah, Emma! Tu padre es un hombre. Querrá comprar un mogollón de cosas extrañas…- dijo como si fuera obvio

-¡Ok! Mañana entonces…- subió las escaleras sin ganas

-¡Buenas noches, hija!- susurró

-Buenas noches, mamá- dijo en voz baja.

* * *

Regina le contó lo del embarazo a la hermana que celebró lo sucedido, le volvió a repetir que estaba loca por querer tener un hijo sola, pero le dio todo su apoyo, también algunos consejos, a fin de cuentas ya estaba de siete meses y era su segundo embarazo. Su hermana escuchó de buena gana los consejos. Roland preguntó si ya no sería más el príncipe de la tía, Regina le dijo que sí, que siempre sería su príncipe, y que si fuera un primito sería el principito y Roland el príncipe, también le dijo que él tendría que enseñarle muchas cosas guays a su primo pequeño. Robin no puso muy buena cara con la noticia, cuando se quedó solo con la morena le dijo que él podría haber dejado embarazadas a las dos hermanas, y a Regina le faltó poco para golpearlo, pero se contuvo y prefirió no contarle la estupidez que había escuchado a la hermana.

Llamó a su madre, Cora, para darle la noticia, no pareció alegrarse, le preguntó cómo iba a quedar la imagen de los Mills con una madre soltera, le dijo que las personas iban a estar preguntando quién sería el padre y que nadie entendería que había sido una inseminación, le puso como ejemplo a Zelena, que se había casado y tenido una familia, una familia que le robó a la hermana, pero su madre parecía no querer recordar cómo había conseguido la pelirroja a su marido y muchos menos que se casó estando ya embarazada. En fin, a Regina las ofensas de la madre le entraron por un oído y le salieron por otro, y le colgó mientras seguía diciéndole que la hija se volvería una sinvergüenza manchando la buena "reputación" de los Mills. Lo que consolaba a Regina era saber que si su padre aún estuviera vivo, con certeza, la apoyaría.

Las tres semanas fueron pésimas, después se darse cuenta de verdad de que estaba engendrando un bebé, las nauseas empeoraron y casi todos los días había vomitado. Realmente, no estaba siendo como lo había imaginado, sus pechos le dolían y las ganas de orinar aumentaban cada día.

Algunas veces se encontraba pensando en la rubia, en el placentero sexo que habían tenido, quizás fueran las hormonas, sentía unas ganas locas de aliviarse, pensó en salir con el chofer, pero el médico le pidió que lo evitara hasta el tercer mes, recordó que la inseminación solía ser un proceso más propenso a los abortos espontáneos, así que lo dejó pasar, se quedaba viendo la tele o leyendo hasta tarde, intentando olvidarse de las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Ya se eran más de las nueve de la noche, Regina pasaba de canal en canal, nada la distraía. Se pasó la mano por la barriga conversando con el bebé.

-Siento unos escalofríos, hijo…¿Qué pasará ahí dentro?- susurró sonriendo, acariciando la zona con las dos manos –Creo que estás creciendo, mamá no ve la hora de sentir tu primera patada- siguió la conversación animada -¿Sabes?...¡Serás un bebé especial! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tu madre va a amarte más que a nada…Y aunque no tengas un padre como tus futuros compañeritos, no te faltará amor…Seré madre por partida doble, hijo…o más…cuánto necesites…Yo ya te amo tanto…- dejó caer una lágrima. Escuchó dos golpes en la puerta, ¿quién sería a aquella hora de la noche? Se secó la lágrima y fue a atender.

 **Horas antes**

-¿Emma, hija? ¿Y este? ¡Ah! ¿No es lindo?- Mary no paraba de parlotear, ya hacía horas que estaban en la tienda y nada parecía agradar a la madre de la rubia.

-¡Has dicho eso de los últimos cien, mamá!- Emma reviró los ojos, ya estaba sentada en el sofá de la tienda con una pila de bolsas a su lado, no aguantaba estar más en ese ambiente lleno de mujeres embarazadas hablando de cosas que Emma no quería escuchar, sin contar los niños llorones que entraban y salían a cada minuto. Las vendedoras se quedaban parloteando con las madres solo para que compraran más cosas. Emma encontraba todo aquello un aburrimiento, además de considerar el precio de los productos un absurdo, ¿cómo cosas tan minúsculas podrían costar tan caras?, pensaba en el momento en que un bebé vomitó en el regazo de su madre, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-¡Vaya! ¿Me lo sujeta un minuto? Compórtate, cariñito…Mamá ya vuelve. Solo voy a limpiarme allí al baño. ¡Es rápido!- dijo la madre desconocida pasándole el bebé, de más o menos seis meses, a los brazos de la torpe rubia, que desorbitó los ojos para decir que no, pero ya era tarde, la madre del pequeño ya estaba en la puerta del baño.

 _¡Joder! ¿Cómo…? ¡Dios! ¡Ni sé coger a un bebé!_ Intentó colocar al bebé, que rió y le tiró del pelo, en su regazo. Le gustó la risa del bebé y comenzó a jugar con él.

-Sí…Pues pareces guay, pequeño…¿Sabes?...Tienes los ojos de una persona…Ella es tan guapa…También va a ser mamá…¿Sabías? Probablemente su hijo va a tener los ojos parecidos a los tuyos…Eh, cosita…- Emma hablaba con el bebé en sus brazos, que balanceó los bracitos como si quisiera decir algo-No, chico…no puedo ir tras ella, creo que ya no me quiere…Fui una tonta, ¿no? ¿Sería yo una buena madre? ¿Así como la tuya?- otra sonrisa alegre del bebé, como si respondiera que sí -¡Eres un boxeador, sinvergüenza! Son mis cabellos rubios los que te atraen, ¿no? Sí, sé que sí…no dejas de tirar de ellos…¡Ay!- se echó a reír junto con el risueño bebé.

-¿Hija? ¿Eh? Pero, ¿de quién es este encantador bebé?- preguntó Mary acariciando las mejillas del pequeño.

-Yo que sé mamá. Una loca me lo puso en los brazos para ir a limpiarse al baño… ¿quién hace eso?- le hizo cosquillas en la barriguita al bebé –Parece hasta simpático…- afirmó rendida ante el encanto del pequeño.

-¡Hola! Muchas gracias…Am…¿Su nombre?- la madre llegó corriendo para coger a su hijo.

-Soy Emma…Y esta es mi madre Mary. ¿Y usted?- la rubia se presentó, Mary asintió y Emma le preguntó de vuelta

-Aurora…Por cierto, ¡se le dan los niños! ¡Será una gran madre! ¡Muchas gracias, Emma! ¡Dile adiós, Philippe!- agarró las manitas del hijo para decir adiós –Mira. Le has gustado, ¿eh? ¡No quiere marcharse!-la madre sonrió y se encaminó hacia la caja.

Emma se quedó toda boba con el bebé. Y pensó en lo que Aurora había dicho. _Quizás pueda ser una buena madre_ , pensó con un hilo de esperanza. _Ah, Emma…Deja eso…¡Ni te preocupas en recoger tu propio cuarto!_ Desvió la mirada hacia la madre que estaba con el carrito lleno de nuevo.

-Creo que ya está bien, ¿no, hija?- preguntó la madre de la rubia seriamente preocupada.

-¿Cómo que bien? ¿Cuántos hijos vas a tener, mamá? ¿Cuatro? ¡Dios mío!- levantó la pila de bolsas de las otras tiendas y caminó hacia la caja con la madre. Había una cola enorme.

-Pero, ¿será posible que todas las mujeres de Nueva York hayan decidido quedarse embarazadas?- resopló, ya no tenía paciencia.

-¿Incluido cierta mujer…llamada Regina Mills?- Mary intentó tocar el asunto, ya sabía que la morena estaba embarazada, le había preguntado al doctor Whale en cuanto la vio salir de la consulta aquel día, él solo confirmó, Mary le dijo que ella ya se lo había contado, se tiró un farol, sabía conseguir información. Llevaba esos días intentando hablar con la hija, pero Emma no le había dado tregua, y ahora era la hora de ser madre.

-¿Co…cómo lo sabes?- tartamudeó, no se lo esperaba

-Me la encontré al día siguiente de tu fin de semana fracasado. Calma. Ella no me contó nada, lo confirmé yo con mi médico, porque ella estaba saliendo del obstetra, así que, uní los puntos…- terminó de hablar señalándose la cabeza con el índice. Emma se puso seria, no imaginó que la madre lo sospechara, o mejor dicho, que supiera exactamente lo que había sucedido –Y entonces, Emma…¿Me vas a contar?

-Ah, mamá…No sé qué hacer…La echo de menos…- suspiró y encaró el suelo

-Oh, hija…No sé qué habrá pasado entre vosotras, y muchos menos por qué está embarazada, pero, si hay algo inacabado entre las dos, resuélvelo…Porque mi corazón de madre me dice que te has precipitado.

-¿También me estás diciendo que vaya tras ella? ¿Es eso?- alzó la mirada para encarar a la madre

-Si es así como lo ves, sí. Ve tras ella y resuelve esto. No te estoy diciendo que estéis juntas…quiero que converséis y se arreglen. ¿Quién sabe si así dejas de llorar todas las noches?- Sí, Mary escuchaba a su hija llorar, pero era discreta.

-¿Me has estado escuchando detrás de la puerta? ¿De nuevo, mamá?- preguntó incrédula

-¡Ah, Emma! ¡No cambines de tema! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- habían llegado a la caja, Mary fue colocando las cosas en el mostrador

-Humm- Emma estaba pensando en qué responderle a la madre cuando observó un pelele amarillo con el dibujo de un escarabajo de color negro, recordó a Regina en ese momento, aquello hizo que su corazón se disparase, visualizó a un lindo bebé, con los ojos color de almendra y cabellos negros dentro de la ropita, sonrió involuntariamente, pensó en cómo debía estar Regina, si estaba bien, quién la estaba ayudando agarrándole el pelo cuando sentía nauseas, quién estaba allí para ver su barriga crecer y sentir las patadas junto con ella. De repente, Emma quería aquello, quería ser madre, no una madre cualquiera…Ella quería ser madre del hijo de Regina, quería estar en la hora del parto, comprar todas esas ropitas, decorar el cuarto y amar…amar a la madre de su hijo, Emma se sintió trasbordar, quería todo aquello, aunque inconscientemente. Percibió que su vida no tenía el menor sentido, y esas tres semanas solo habían demostrado la vida vacía que llevaba de cama en cama, no necesitaba más aquello, una única mujer le bastaba, e iría tras ella.

-¿Alguna cosa más, señoras?- la muchacha de la caja preguntó al pasar la última prenda, sacando a Emma de sus recientes conclusiones.

-¡Aquel pelele del escarabajo! Lo quiero para regalo, en un caja, por favor…- Emma sonrió a la madre, que supo que la hija había tomado la decisión correcta.

Emma llegó a la casa con la madre, la ayudó a colocar las cosas en el cuarto que sería de su hermano. Ya se pasaban de las ocho de la noche, la rubia ni cenó, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió al centro. Siguió lo que su corazón le había mandando a hacer tres semanas atrás.

Habló con el portero, lo convenció para que la dejara entrar sin avisar, le dijo que una sorpresa, en realidad era miedo de que la morena no quisiera recibirla. Subió hasta el piso señalado, nunca había estado ahí, lo máximo a donde había llegado era la recepción. Se quedó encarando la puerta durante largos minutos, pensando en desistir de esa locura, ¿y si tuviera a alguien? Nunca lo sabría si no cruzaba esa puerta, ya eran las nueve pasadas, ¿estaría Regina despierta? Dejó de pensar, respiró hondo y dio dos tímidos golpes en la puerta.

Regina abrió

-¿Emma?- dijo sorprendida en un susurro, su corazón se disparó, sus piernas temblaron y su boca se secó. No esperaba a nadie a aquella hora, mucho menos que ese alguien fuera Emma.

-Re…Regina…Yo…Per…Perdona…-Intentó decir, pero las palabras se trabaron en su garganta y las lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la rubia. Regina estaba estática, como si no se creyera lo que tenía delante de los ojos. Emma sencillamente la abrazó y dejó que las lágrimas cayesen libremente por el hombro de la morena, que aún parecía no entender. Regina, finalmente, posó las manos en la espalda de la rubia y se permitió recordar el olor de ella.

Emma tomó aliento y dejó de llorar, agarró el rostro de la morena con las dos manos y la miró a sus ojos avellana

-Disculpa, Regina…- encaró el par de ojos profundamente en un súplica silenciosa, la morena la miraba sin saber cómo reaccionar, aún estaba herida, pero no conseguía ni siquiera hablar algo con el rostro de la rubia tan cerca del suyo. Tenía que apartarse, no permitirlo, sin embargo su corazón le imploraba que escuchara lo que ella tenía que decirle, sus cabezas se pegaron, y Regina pensó de nuevo en apartarse, pero no podía, no lo conseguía, había un imán que atraía su cuerpo al de Emma, cerró los ojos para sentir mejor el toque en su rostro que tanta falta le había hecho en esas semanas, su corazón pareció dejar de funcionar, su estómago daba vueltas, su respiración ya no estaba regular. Quería decir que no. No la disculpaba, quería decirle que había sido egoísta y no la había dejado ni explicarse, quería echarla de allí para nunca más volver. Quería que ella siguiera exactamente ahí, cerca de su cuerpo, provocándole todas esas sensaciones buenas, quería dos cosas opuestas, su corazón guerreaba contra su razón.

-Perdóname…perdóname…- dijo la rubia susurrando, también de ojos cerrados mientras acercaba sus labios a la carnosa boca de la morena, se tocaron. Regina correspondió de forma plena, con deseo y añoranza, la morena rápidamente sintió como si cuerpo ardía de excitación, sabía que tenía que evitarlo, pero ya tenía deseo acumulado y en mitad de los besos, cerró la puerta tras ella. _No hagas esto, Regina. ¿Vas a herirte más?_ Su mente le reclamaba _Contrólate, ¡no estás desesperada!_ Aún intentaba soltarse de los brazos de la rubia _¿No es esto lo que quieres? ¡Entregarte a ella! ¡Aquí y ahora!_ No. No era eso lo que quería, pero su cuerpo pedía desesperadamente, le dolía.

-Te deseo…- se decidió susurrando contra los labios finos y rosados –Sé que tenemos que conversar…Y tendremos esa conversación…- fue quitándole la chaqueta a la rubia.

-Ok…en otro momento…- Emma ya suspiraba con los osados toques de Regina, también quería aquello. Agarró la fina cintura de la morena y la pegó contra la puerta.

-Te necesito aquí…- cogió la mano de la rubia sin rodeos y se la metió por debajo del camisón, entre las piernas- Hummm- puso cara de puro placer –Tú…me dejas así-estaba completamente mojada, se notaba sobre la fina tela de las bragas.

-Te busqué…Te deseé todas las noches…- dijo Emma entre gemidos, sus dedos acariciaban la húmeda intimidad de la morena.

-Abusa, señorita Swan…Entra dentro de mí…Rápido…como lo necesito…- Regina estaba loca, solo podía ser eso, no le importaba darle placer a la rubia, estaba pensando en ella, solo en ella, pero Emma no se dio cuenta. Apartó las bragas a un lado y penetró a Regina lentamente con dos dedos, haciendo movimientos de vaivén, sus lenguas luchaban violentamente, Regina cada cierto tiempo mordía el labio inferior de la rubia con demasiada fuerza, estaba aliviando no solo su cuerpo, sino también toda su rabia y frustración para con la rubia, estaba castigándola. Regina estaba teniendo sexo, solo sexo, allí no había sentimiento.

-¡Más rápido, Swan! No pares…venga…¡Ahhh!- se estremeció y llevó sus brazos a cada lado de la cara de Emma, estaba mirando al suelo y esperando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Emma…- pareció despertar del ataque sexual. Se sintió mal, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Usó a la rubia? Sí. Estaba segura de eso. Volvió a mirar los ojos verdes –Yo…- ahora sentía vergüenza, en cambio a Emma no pareció importarle lo que acababa de pasar, todo lo contrario, estaba sonriendo, no se dio cuenta de que nada había cambiado entre ellas.

-Tenemos que hablar…- pidió Emma acariciando el rostro sudado

-Tienes razón…Yo…voy al baño, ya vuelvo…¡Siéntate en el sofá!- gritó la última frase ya cerrando la puerta del baño -¡Emma!- gritó Regina tras algunos minutos, aún desde el baño

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina? ¿Te hice daño?- fue hasta el baño preocupada

Regina estaba sangrando.

* * *

 **Chicas, no sé si podré subir capítulo mañana o pasado porque estoy bastante liada, si no puede subir en estos dos días, ya no nos veremos hasta después del día 29 porque salgo de viaje. Así que, si esto sucede, Feliz Navidad a todas.**


	9. Susto

**Susto**

Emma llevó deprisa a Regina al hospital, ella solo lloraba, diciendo que de nuevo había sido imprudente, que sabía que no debía haber hecho nada. Se culpaba a cada minuto. Para suerte de Regina, el doctor Whale acababa de salir de un parto, así que en cuanto llegó, fue atendida.

La rubia estaba a la cabecera de su cama, agarrando la mano de Regina, estaba extremadamente preocupada, podría perder al bebé, su hijo también, no había conversado con la morena, pero ya se sentía parte de aquella familia. Sí, una familia. Sonrió ante la idea de formar una familia con Regina, pero ¿y ahora? ¿Y si perdía al bebé? ¿Perdonaría a la rubia? La culpa no había sido suya, pero Emma se sentía responsable de aquello, a fin de cuentas si no hubiera aparecido por la casa, nada habría pasado.

-¡Muy bien, mamá Mills! ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?- el médico entró en la sala preguntando y analizando la ficha que los enfermeros habían rellenado, el doctor parecía calmado.

Regina se quedó paralizada, ¿qué diría? Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Necesito que hable, Regina…para que pueda ayudarla…

-¡Está sangrando, doctor! ¡Haga que pare!- Emma dijo alto, impaciente

-Bien…Vamos a ver…- cogió el estetoscopio, comprobó la presión y tanteó el abdomen. Ya había hablado con los enfermeros que habían constatado que la paciente había dejado de sangrar al llegar, probablemente el sangrado se debió a la contracción del útero por efecto del orgasmo.

-¡Está todo bien, mamá! Su bebé está bien- sintió la necesidad de repetir, podía percibir la aflicción de las dos mujeres.

-¿Y el sangrado?- preguntó Regina preocupada

-Solo fue un PEQUEÑO sangrado, nada grave…Es normal cuando la mamá se divierte sin mucho cuidado…-sonrió malicioso –Le dije que lo evitara…- la miró serio –Falta poco, señora Mills…Pronto, muy pronto podrá volver a sus actividades…-la encaró con mirada lasciva –También sé que muchas mujeres en este período tienen deseos sexuales fuertes, otras ni quieren ser tocadas…Mientras otras…- la miró a los ojos

-No sucederá de nuevo, doctor- afirmó preocupada

-Pero ha hecho bien en venir…Podría haber sido algo grave, no se puede tomar a broma los sangrados. Se quedará en observación hasta mañana por la mañana. Solo para curarnos en salud…- miró a Emma –Cuídela. Cualquier cosa, llame…Estaré de guardia- Y salió de la sala.

Emma soltó el aire de los pulmones, que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo, qué alivio, estaba todo bien. Se sentó al lado de Regina, acariciando su rostro, ahora con la expresión más suave. La morena miraba su abdomen y le pasaba la mano.

-Disculpa…No quería hacerte pasar por esto…-Emma dijo suspirando, descendió la mano para juntarla a las manos de Regina sobre la barriga.

-Tú no has tenido la culpa…- una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

-Regina…Sé que no es el mejor momento para conversar…Pero…¿Quién es el padre del bebé?- tenía que preguntar, necesitaba saber si podría dar el próximo paso, quería saber si había alguien entre ellas. Y si lo había, necesitaba prepararse para lidiar con ello. Porque, después de lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a ese bebé.

-No hay padre, Emma…Me sometí a una inseminación el día en que te conocí- suspiró como si quisiera haberlo aclarado hacía tiempo, una de sus manos agarró la mano de Emma que seguía allí.

 _Entonces Elsa tenía razón_ , pensó la rubia, que ahora tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sé que dije cosas horribles cuando me lo contaste…Fui una estúpida. Pero…quiero de verdad intentarlo…Retomar lo que teníamos…- dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos avellana.

-Lo que teníamos…- desvió la mirada, retiró la mano de la rubia de la suya.

-Bueno…Complicidad y compañerismo…no sé…Nos estábamos conociendo…Solo quiero continuar con eso…

-Pero, estoy embarazada, Emma…No vas a querer estar conmigo, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?- no creía que la rubia quisiera estar con ella en ese estado, ¿y después? El bebé nacería, ¿y? Cuando se hartase de jugar a ser madre, ¿se marcharía? Regina no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

-Sé que…tal vez sea demasiado pronto para decir que te amo…Pero te aseguro, Regina, que de verdad siento algo por ti, estoy apasionada por ti…Y quiero ser la madre de tu hijo…Si tú…me lo permites…- sus manos temblaban, Emma estaba nerviosa confesando lo que sentía.

-Ah…Emma…- sus ojos se humedecieron –Siento eso…esa pasión…También me gus…- cambió la frase –estoy enamorada de ti…Pero no sé…No sé si…si quieres ser la madre de mi hijo- se dio cuenta de lo que la rubia había dicho, su corazón latía fuertemente en el pecho, pensó que ella podía escucharlo.

-Sí…No existe nada que quiera más que estar a tu lado…- Regina dejó caer una lágrima, Emma quería estar con ella, pero, ¿y su hijo? ¿Acaso sería suficiente con que quisiera a la morena? Regina decidió ignorar lo dicho al final, lo que se refería solo a ella, si Emma estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la situación, ella también.

-Está bien…Creo que podemos intentarlo…Y ver si esto va a dar a alguna parte…- aceptó insegura. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que la rubia desistiera en algún momento, sabía que estaba demasiado comprometida, sin embargo no iba a dejarlo ver tan rápidamente, aún no tenía plena certeza de lo que sentía, sabía que era fuerte, quizás hasta más fuerte de lo que llegó a sentir por Daniel, solo que no quería admitirlo, estaba esperando un hijo, y su hijo iría siempre en primer lugar.

-Yo…Te voy a cuidar…- acarició el aterciopelado rostro, pasando un mechón negro tras la oreja –Y a…nuestro hijo…- besó la barriga de la morena, que se sorprendió con ese "nuestro hijo". Emma continuó cerca de la barriga de la morena por unos minutos, Regina posó las manos en los cabellos rubios.

-Creo que me gustas mucho, Emma…- susurró

-¡Qué bien!...Porque yo creo que ya te amo…- levantó la cara para encarar a la morena que sonrió ante la declaración, y permaneció en silencio.

Quizás sintiera lo mismo, pero no iba a admitirlo ni para sí misma, mucho menos en voz alta. Estaba trasbordando de felicidad por dentro, una felicidad que la invadía como hacía años que no sucedía. Aún tenía miedo, pero decidió dejarse llevar.

Llegaron al apartamento de la morena alrededor de las 08:30. Regina quería ir a trabajar, pero la rubia no la dejó, le preparó el desayuno y se lo sirvió, quería mimar a la morena.

-¡Ay, Emma! ¡Me vas a malacostumbrar! Estos panes están…hummm- comió otro pedazo -¿Y esta ensalada? Se ve bonita… -se refería a la ensalada de frutas. Emma preparó pan integral, compró queso blanco, frutas, hizo zumo y dejó yogurt natural en la mesa, cerca de los cereales. Ella también comía en silencio, solo observando a la morena comer con una sonrisa contenida en el rostro.

-Entonces…Fue por eso que devoraste todos mis quesos en la feria…- recordó, sirviéndole más jugo a su amada

Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Sentí mucha vergüenza aquel día, creo que sí fue por eso…quizás…no sé- rió mientras bebía de su zumo

-¡Jo!- puso morritos –Entonces, te comes mis comidas con esa cara de placer por su causa, ¿eh? Es a ese bebecito a quien le gusta mis exquisiteces- señaló la barriga de la morena y rió -Y…Y por eso lo pasaste mal en el hospital…Ni lo noté, ¿sabías?

-Tampoco yo…cómo lo ibas a notar tú…- se encogió de hombros comiéndose la ensalada.

-¿Cómo…- dudó en preguntar…-cómo te decidiste a esto? Quiero decir…hay que tener coraje para enfrentarse a la sociedad y ser madre soltera por voluntad propia…- tuvo miedo de ofender a la morena

-Siempre quise ser madre…Pensé que me casaría y todo lo demás...ya sabes. No fue como imaginé, así que…pensé en un plan B. Y aquí estoy…No necesito a un hombre- cogió la caja de cereales y se vertió directamente en la boca, sin modales ninguno.

-¡Quizás una mujer!- Emma se señaló a sí misma, convencida

-¡Ja ja Swan! ¡Sigue soñando!- bromeó

-¡Espera un momento!- Emma se levantó abruptamente y cogió una bolsa, la misma de la noche anterior, no le había dado tiempo a dársela, debido a lo agitado de la noche.

-¡No voy a ninguna parte! ¡No me he acabado mi majestuoso desayuno!- rió y cogió otro pan, su hambre llegaba a ser graciosa

Emma puso la bolsa sobre la silla vacía

-¡Para ti…abre!- la incentivó

Regina puso cara de curiosidad, tenía la boca llena.

-Uhmmm…¿qué es?

-¿Por qué la gente tiene esa manía de preguntar antes de abrir el regalo? Si no fuera sorpresa estaría fuera de la caja- se rió -¡Abre! En realidad…es para…por cierto…¿Qué piensas que va a ser?

-¡Niño!- respondió convencida, abriendo el paquete.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué respuesta más rápida! ¿Por qué estás tan segura?- preguntó sin creerse la convicción profunda de la morena

-Ohhh…qué mono…Emma…Gracias, le va a encantar- se levantó para abrazar a la rubia en agradecimiento -¡Es bonito! Y…no sé…sencillamente lo sé…¿Entiendes?

-¿Como una premonición?- rió -¡Pues yo pienso que será niña!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó como si Emma la hubiera ofendido.

-¡Solo para provocarte!- rió más alto-¡Estoy bromeando!- se defendió cuando vio a Regina seria, aunque enseguida se echó a reír

-¡Te pillé! ¡Rubita tonta!- le dio un apretado abrazo seguido de un largo beso –Me ha encantado el regalo…Este lo voy a guardar siempre para acordarme del día en que te conocí…Este dibujo es perfecto…¡mi enamorada del escarabajo amarillo!-le dio otro beso largo- Nunca imaginé que un golpe en mi coche me pudiera hacer tan feliz.

* * *

Se habían reconciliado y estaban viviendo como una pareja de enamorados apasionados. Emma casi dormía todos los días en el apartamento de Regina, que aún tenía frecuentes nauseas, que solo disminuyeron cuando entró en el tercer mes. Dormían juntas, pero desde el sangrado no habían vuelto hacer nada más, Emma se aliviaba en el baño, pues dormir con la morena sin tocarla era una verdadera prueba, se daban besos muy calientes, odiaban tener que parar, pero era necesario. Emma ya tenía todo en mente para cuando Regina fuera liberada para actividades más "placenteras"

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Tu primera ecografía!- el doctor Whale dijo animado derramando aquel gel pegajoso, Emma puso cara de asco y apretó la mano de Regina que ya tenía los ojos llorosos –Listos…Ahora vamos a ver a ese bebé… -comenzó a pasar el aparato y apuntó hacia la pantalla -¡Aquí está! ¿Vamos a escuchar el corazón, mamá Mills?- Regina ya no contenía las lágrimas. Cuando escuchó los latidos del corazón de su bebé, lloró aún más, Emma también estaba emocionada, carraspeó y se pasó la mano por los ojos diciendo que algo se le había metido en ellos, Regina sonrió de canto, sabía que ese no era el motivo.

-¡Listo! ¡Acabó por hoy! ¡Todo está genial! Se está alimentando bien, y eso es extremadamente importante, ya está liberada para sus actividades…- miró malicioso –En realidad, eso es bueno para el bebé, además de fortalecer los tejidos vaginales para el parto- Regina se sonrojó- Así que…¡Aproveche! Siempre que tenga ganas, claro. No es bueno forzar…Ese deseo varía de mujer a mujer debido a la disminución de la libido. Bueno…Eso es todo por hoy- él terminó de dar las instrucciones, y ya se estaba quitando los guantes.

-¿Ya? ¿Y el sexo del bebé?- preguntó Emma exasperada

-Calma, aún no se puede ver, quizás en el cuarto mes o quinto, dependiendo también del bebé…-rió y explicó

-Ah- Emma se quedó decepcionada, realmente no entendía nada de embarazos, su madre ya estaba en el quinto mes, pero no tenía curiosidad en preguntar, con Regina era diferente, quería saberlo y entenderlo todo, se estaba volviendo buena en el tema, que dio lugar a largas y amigables conversaciones con su madre.

Salieron del hospital charlando alegres.

-¿Me dejas conducir?- preguntó Emma cual niña pequeña que pide permiso para comer un dulce

-¡No! ¡Es mi coche! ¡Yo conduzco!- dijo seria

-¡Pero estás embarazada, no puedes esforzarte!- intentó

-No, Emma…El embarazo no es una enfermedad- entró y arrancó

-¡Ya verás, algún día me vas a suplicar que conduzca este coche!- rió convencida

-Veremos, señorita Swan, de corazón blando…- provocó recordando los ojos "irritados" en el momento de la ecografía

-Humm- puso morritos

-¡Yo nunca he pedido conducir tu chatarra amarilla!- soltó

-¡No hables así de él! Es fantástico. ¡Nunca me ha dejado tirada!- defendió a su coche

-Está bien…Tenemos un baby shower este fin de semana- comentó y cambió de tema

-¿Tenemos? ¿Este finde?- Emma se sorprendió ante ese "tenemos", pero tenía planes para el fin de semana, quería saciar su abstinencia.

-Sí, es el baby shower de mi hermana. Voy a presentarte…Creo que mi madre viene de Miami- dijo mientras paraba en el semáforo en rojo

-¿Presentarme?- se paralizó. No habían oficializada aún ningún tipo de relación

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres ir?- preguntó confusa

-Eh…Te doy la respuesta después, ¿puede ser?- Emma tenía que preparar algo primero, no iba a conocer a la familia de la morena sin oficializar. Lo tenía planeado de otra manera, pero, debido a las circunstancias tenía que hacerlo oficial pronto.

-Sí, claro…Tienes hasta mañana…¿Te quedas aquí?- Regina estacionó el coche para que la rubia bajara, iba encontrarse en un evento de promoción del vino con Killian, que por otro lado era el novio de Tink, pensó en la amiga, tenía que contarle los detalles de la supuesta "vuelta", hizo una nota mental de llamarla más tarde.

-Sí, aquí me quedo….Cuídate- besó a su casi novia

-¿Emma?- Regina llamó a la rubia que ya estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿Sí?- volvió a mirar a la morena dentro del coche

-Duerme en casa hoy…-pidió

-Hum…Veré. Va a depender del evento- le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió al stand.

Regina volvió a la empresa, ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde, solo se quedaría un rato más. Robin entró en su despacho sin llamar.

-¿Estás saliendo con una mujer?- preguntó enfadado

-¿Es de tu incumbencia?- dijo mirando unos papeles de la mesa

-¡Claro que sí! ¡A ti no te gustan las mujeres! ¡Sé que no!- se acercó demasiado a la morena, cosa que a ella no le gustó nada

-Mira Robin, ¿dónde has escuchado eso?- dijo apartándose

-¡La empresa entera lo está comentando!- gritó

-¡Baja el tono para dirigirte a mí, querido Robin! ¡Aún soy tu jefa!- vociferó. Robin se acercó más, esta vez agarró el brazo de la morena.

-¿Te has olvidado de cómo es? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- agarró a la morena con fuerza metiéndose entre sus piernas

-¡Apártate Robin!- ordenó apartándolo con los brazos

-¡Eres una puta! ¿Cómo me pude acostar contigo?- escupió las palabras

-¡Ella es mucho mejor que tú!- afirmó. El hombre ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

Suspiró aliviada al ver que se había marchado, ahora haría lo que fuera para que Emma fuera a la casa de la hermana. Quería ver la cara del cuñado, que se creía un macho alfa, cuando constatase quién era Emma.

No le importaron los chismorreos de la empresa, siempre había sido diana de las lenguas malvadas, le daba igual, Regina siempre había estado segura de sí misma y de sus decisiones.

Volvió a casa, estaba cansada y con hambre. Abrió la puerta y sintió un aroma muy sabroso a comida. Era Emma, estaba en la cocina terminando de lavar la loza. Llevaba un delantal alrededor de su cintura. Regina miró la mesa de comedor, estaba puesta impecablemente, había dos copas de vino y un zumo de uva en hielo. Regina rió mentalmente, _qué tierno_ , pensó. Velas encendidas iluminaban la mesa, solo estaba encendida la luz de la cocina, una música suave se escuchaba, que venía de la sala, inciensos perfumados perfumaban el ambiente.

Regina se paró en seco aún con la puerta abierta, no se creía la osadía de la rubia, ¿cómo había conseguido la llave del apartamento? Preguntaría, pero no ahora, quería disfrutar del momento, Emma, al final, había atendido a su pedido, pasaría la noche con ella. La morena sonrió bobaliconamente.

-Señora Mills…- Emma se quitó el delantal y lo dejó sobre la encimera –Bienvenida a su casa…- agarró la mano de la morena en un gesto caballeresco, cogió el bolso y lo dejó en una mesa que había en una esquina. La condujo al comedor.

* * *

 **Les tenéis que agradecer a mis alumnos, que ya en estos días han dejado de venir a clase, por lo que en los ratos libres me pongo a traducir.**


	10. El plan

**El plan**

Cenaron charlando como de costumbre, Emma había preparado un pescado al horno con batata, y le dijo a la morena que no era fácil encontrar ese tipo de batata en Nueva York, pero que tenía contactos con renombrados chefs y la había conseguido; Regina, por otro lado, nunca la había probado, la encontró maravillosa, la rubia le explicó que era originaria de Brasil, que la gastronomía de ese país es fantástica y que las salsas son únicas, le dijo que nunca había ido, pero que quería planear un viaje con la morena. Regina se sorprendió aún más con Emma, ella entendía de algunos temas gastronómicos e incluso entendía de gastronomía de varios países, también le contó que deseaba conocer Brasil y que podrían ir después del nacimiento del bebé.

-Emma…la cena está maravillosa, pero ese incienso me está matando, realmente me está dando nauseas…-Regina continuó conversando

-¡Disculpa! No pensé en eso…- Emma se levantó corriendo para ir a apagarlos.

-¡Tíralos fuera, Emma! En la basura del edificio…¡No quiero sentir ese olor dulce de manzana nunca más!- dijo tapándose la nariz y riendo.

-¡Pensé que te gustaban las manzanas!- Emma caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Y me gustan! ¡Pero estaré un buen tiempo sin comerlas por tu culpa!- la reprendió

-Ha sido una mala idea…- lo tiró fuera y volvió al apartamento, cerró la puerta. Se sentó frente a la morena de nuevo.

-¿Qué sientes?- Emma se refería al embarazo. Regina saboreaba el zumo de uva en su copa.

-¿El bebé? Nada de momento, quiero decir…algunos temblores…Es extraño, sé que se mueve, pero es algo extraño. No sé explicarlo…- dijo acariciándose la barriga

-Humm. ¡Qué extraño!- se rió y tocó la mano de la morena sobre la mesa. Se quedaron un tiempo así, solo sintiendo el toque de la otra.

-Extraño es que hayas entrado en mi apartamento sin tener la llave…-alzó la ceja en señal de cuestionamiento

-¡Sé hacer cosas señora Mills!- le guiñó un ojo. Regina no entendió

-¿Qué tipo de cosas, señorita Swan?-dijo en el mismo tono, estaba desconfiada. Emma comenzó a reírse.

-¡Pagué al portero! ¿Qué tipo de cosas pensaste que podía hacer?- preguntó riendo más alto.

-¡Ah Swan! Qué sé yo…No sé mucho de tu pasado…Vete tú a saber- dijo en tono acusador

-¡Caramba, Regina! ¡Me ofendes! Soy de una familia de principios. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que sé abrir puertas como en las películas?- dijo un poco más seria, pero estaba bromeando.

-Calma…No quise decir eso…Confío en ti…- le tocó la mano de la rubia por encima de la mesa.

Emma no estaba nerviosa ni enfadada, estaba disfrutando de su casi novia paranoica, decidió aprovechar aquel momento tierno al que la morena había dado pie y coló una cajita rectangular sobre la mesa y empezó a hablar

-Regina…Yo...-necesitó tomar aliento –He conocido a muchas mujeres en mi vida, y he descubierto que siempre busqué en todas a una única mujer…Una mujer algo arrogante, quizás…-rió –Pero extremadamente dulce, sensible y verdadera, una mujer fuerte y de fibra, una mujer que me ha hecho cambiar…que me ha hecho querer ser una persona mejor, una persona que puede ser capaz de construir una familia, algo que ni yo misma me creía…-respiró más profundamente, Regina miraba los ojos verdes fijamente y los suyos ya estaban húmedos, deducía a dónde Emma quería llegar –Pero, ahora he cambiado, y espero que para mejor, porque quiero cambiar todos los días, quiero ser digna de estar a tu lado…y de nuestro hijo…quiero formar una familia contigo, Regina…Y para empezar me gustaría saber: ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Regina no respondió, una testaruda lágrima insistía en caer, Emma abrió la caja, dentro había una pulsera de plata y tres colgantes, era ese tipo de pulsera a la que se le puede ir añadiendo cosas de nuestra vida o viajes, la rubia pensó que sería algo única para ambas.

-Bueno…como no has respondido…voy a tomarlo como un sí…- Emma la sacó de la caja y la colocó en la muñeca de su enamorada. –Pensé en algo diferente a un anillo…Vamos a coleccionar cosas que tengan que ver con nuestra vida a partir de ahora…¡Quiero llenar esta pulsera de recuerdos!- la rubia sonreía, mientras la morena solo la admiraba, pasando la punta de los dedos sobre los tres colgantes. Uno era un cisne, imaginó que representaba a la familia Swan, el otro era una corona, dedujo que era ella, ya que no era la primera vez que Emma le daba algo con una corona como representación de ella, y el último era una chupa.

-Perfectos…Yo…Claro que acepto ser tu novia…Seremos una familia Em…- llamó a su enamorada por el apelativo y ni cuenta se dio. Regina se sentía henchida, la alegría ya no le cabía en el pecho, trasbordaba, sentía todo el amor dentro de sí, no lo iba a decir ahora, pero lo sentía, y era fuerte.

-Pero, la noche aún no ha terminado…- Emma se levantó con una sonrisa maliciosa, agarró la mano derecha de la novia y se la besó, solo en ese momento Regina se dio cuenta de que Emma ya llevaba puesta una pulsera idéntica a la suya con los mismos colgantes.

-¡No eres nada tradicional, eh!- dijo siendo conducida al baño

-¿Acaso nuestra familia lo es? No quise ser tan típica…- le besó la boca con ternura

-¡Me encanta!- afirmó. Emma le pidió que esperara fuera del baño, aún tenía que preparar algunas cosas, quitar los inciensos y llenar a bañera, quería algo diferente.

-¡Listo! Puedes entrar…- empujó a Regina hacia dentro y esta abrió la sonrisa más linda de todas, Emma ya amaba a aquella mujer, amaba hacerla feliz.

La morena estaba encantada, la bañera estaba llena, pétalos rojos y amarillos flotaban en el agua, le recordaba a los colores del otoño. Regina respiró hondo, sintió su excitación crecer dentro de ella. Emma le fue quitando la ropa despacio, suavemente, recorría su escultural cuerpo con delicadeza y pasión, depositaba besos en la ahora desnuda espalda. Emma ya se encontraba solo con el albornoz, con los cabellos recogidos en un moño flojo. Desvistió a Regina por completo y admiró su cuerpo, pudo percibir que su enamorada ya tenía algo de curvatura en su vientre, dando forma a la vida que se estaba formando dentro, era algo más grande de lo que Emma había imaginado, quizás porque las ropas lo escondían, pero el hecho es que la rubia encontró todo aquello fantástico, estaba aún más encantada, no imaginó que la morena pudiera estar más hermosa de lo que ya era.

La rubia se quitó el albornoz y lo colgó, quedándose también desnuda, se pegó a la parte de atrás del cuerpo de la morena y acarició los pechos de la novia que gimió con el toque, enseguida se puso por delante, la besó en la boca de forma plena, lenta, reconociéndola una vez más, sus lenguas se tocaban de forma lenta, sus movimientos componían una melodía, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, pegados, el uno al otro; los brazos fuertes de la rubia agarraban a Regina con firmeza, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y el beso se detuvo de forma calmada, los verdes encararon los avellana que pedían más, Emma agarró el cabello de su novia y le mordisqueó la nuca, después lamió lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Regina gimió, su respiración era pesada y visible, los pulmones de la morena subían y bajaban con velocidad, Emma miró de lado y vio a Regina morderse el labio inferior. Aquello despertó todos los instintos de la rubia, que de inmediato descendió hacia los pechos voluminosos de la enamorada que temblaba con cada nuevo toque. Emma comenzó lamiendo lentamente el pezón, después se paseó en círculos por la aureola, cambió de pecho y succionó con fuerza moderada, Regina gemía clavando las uñas en la espalda blanca de la rubia, Emma miró satisfecha aquellos volúmenes y los lamió de nuevo, solo que ahora con más fuerza.

-¡Ahhh!- Regina gimió

Emma sopló sobre uno de los pezones y volvió a succionar.

-Em…Así no aguanto mucho más…- la morena habló jadeante- No puedo aguantar…Me vuelves loca…- subió la cabeza de la novia para besarla una vez más, solo que ahora con hambre, deseo, ardor.

-Calma, Regina…Lo quiero hacer sin prisa…- Emma apartó sus bocas, también estaba excitada, depositó un beso en la cabeza de la morena y se puso detrás de ella, aún quería pasear por aquel cuerpo, descendió las manos por la cintura y le acarició el vientre un poco abultado, la morena temblaba, estaba en su límite, Emma tocó la intimidad de Regina, lo que hizo que la suya propia palpitara de placer con el alto gemido que salió de la garganta de su novia, sus dedos masajearon el clítoris ya hinchado y húmedo de la morena.

-Em…- gimió Regina con los ojos cerrados.

Emma la condujo hasta la bañera mientras seguía masajeando la zona íntima, entraron juntas, Emma se quedó detrás como apoyo de la morena, la rubia estaba muy excitada, sintió sus pechos endurecerse tan solo por pegarse a la espalda de la morena. Se sentaron finalmente, sintiendo el agua templada entre los cuerpos pegados, Emma besó toda la extensión de la nuca de su novia una vez más, que gemía cada vez más con las caricias, las manos de la rubia comenzaron a masajear todo el cuerpo de Regina, pasó por los pechos casi por completo cubiertos por el agua, después la barriga, aquello estaba provocando nuevas sensaciones en la morena, no sabía si era a causa del bebé o de su propio cuerpo, pero sabía que era bueno, y no quería tener que parar nunca, Regina sintió los dedos de Emma haciendo círculos en su clítoris de forma lenta y tierna, la morena quería más de aquello, sentía incluso dolor de tanto deseo que sentía de aquellos dedos.

-Ahhh…-gimió

-Eres tan hermosa…y tan sexy…- Emma susurraba en el oído de la morena –Y estás tan mojada…La rubia metió la puntita del dedo

-Hum…- gimió de nuevo –Entra Emma…Entra dentro de mí…- pidió

-Con placer…- Emma entró lentamente con un dedo, el máximo que pudo. Regina gimió y se empujó contra el dedo de la rubia que frotaba su propia intimidad en el trasero de la morena, su placer equivalía al de la morena.

-Más Em…- suplicó –Quiero sentirte…Quiero que me folles…- Emma se sorprendió ante las maneras de su novia de pedírselo. Obedeció e introdujo dos dedos más con toda delicadeza y comenzó con los movimientos de vaivén, su cuerpo se movía junto con el de la novia, su intimidad rozando contra el frenético trasero de la morena, sus movimientos se intensificaron y las dos llegaron al clímax juntas.

Sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Regina tenía la cabeza reposada en el hombro de la morena, se giró para besar a la rubia con pasión.

-Cómo he echado de menos tu cuerpo…- la morena se levantó y se sentó de cara hacia la novia, sus rodillas se apoyaron a cada lado de las piernas de la rubia. Desprendió el moño y agarró los cabellos rubios con fuerza, encaró los ojos verdes de forma lasciva.

-Quiero más de ti…Te quiero hasta que no pueda sostenerme en pie…- besó a la novia como si el mundo fuera a acabar, Emma devolvió el beso abrupto de la misma forma, sintió las manos firmes de Regina agarrar sus pechos con fuerza, la morena los apretaba en sus manos. Emma sintió su intimidad contraerse de excitación, como si Regina leyera sus pensamientos entró en la rubia con sus finos y largos dedos.

-¡Joder! ¡Reginaaaaa…Ah!- Emma se retorció de tensión alrededor de los dedos impetuosos de su novia, un vaivén lento, ora rápido y lento de nuevo…A la rubia le faltó poco para enloquecer, ¿qué estaba haciendo Regina? No lo sabía, solo conseguía pensar en más.

-¡Ahhh! Venga…- Regina tenía una sonrisa gloriosa en el rostro, escuchar y ver a Emma en su estado de éxtasis total era muy excitante.

-¡Pide!- ordenó, estaba adorando aquello, nunca imaginó que dominarla sería tan placentero.

-¡Ma…más!- Emma gimió en un susurro

-No oigo- Regina tiró de los cabellos rubios hacia atrás, Emma abrió los ojos para encarar a la dominante novia.

-Por…Por favor…Regi…- no consiguió terminar la frase, ella introdujo su tercer dedo, Emma se descontroló y forzó su sexo con deseo contra los dedos que la follaban con rapidez.

-Re…¡Ah! ¡Ahhh!- gritó, su cuerpo completo cayó sobre la morena, salpicando el agua en el suelo. Regina pudo sentir la vibración en sus dedos y el líquido caliente entre ellos. Emma respiró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- parecía no creer lo que había pasado, Regina era extremadamente maravillosa, mucho más de lo que un día la rubia pudo imaginar. La morena seguía con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Emma no perdió tiempo, cuando finalmente consiguió recuperarse del orgasmo avasallador, entró en Regina de forma rápida, la morena subía y bajaba en los dedos de la rubia, ella dictaba su propio ritmo, ora frenético, ora calmo. No tardó y Regina se estremeció en los brazos de la mujer que estaba convirtiendo sus días en los más felices de su vida.

 **Tarde de sábado. Baby shower**

Después del pedido de noviazgo, Regina salió con Tinkerbell para contarle lo feliz que estaba, la amiga quedó encantada con los colgantes y le dijo que quería hacerle uno ella también, Regina la alentó y le preguntó sobre su noviazgo. Tink le dijo que estaban bien, incluso habló de boda, la morena lo creía demasiado precipitado, pero no lo cuestionó. Después del pedido de noviazgo, Emma no pudo dormir más con ella, Regina estaba echando de menos a morir a la rubia, no veía la hora de que llegara para salir juntas hacia la celebración de la hermana.

Emma llegó atrasada, y eso ya dejó a Regina irritada desde media tarde. Llegaron a casa de la hermana, había muchas personas que Regina no tenía idea de quiénes eran, Roland fue el primero en ver a la tía.

-¡Tía Gina!- corrió el sobrino casi saltando a los brazos de la tía, Robin se lo impidió, agarrándolo a tiempo.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Muchachito! Tu tía está esperando un bebecito…No puedes saltar a sus brazos- explicó, a pesar de todo Robin era un buen padre.

-Ok, papá- obedeció al padre y se giró con los brazos abiertos hacia la tía –Disculpa, tita…¿Puedo pasar la mano por él?

-¡Pues claro, mi príncipe!- agarró la mano del sobrino

-Es tan pequeñito, tita…El de mamá es más grande- Regina rió con el comentario

-Es porque tu hermanita ya está a punto de nacer, mi amor…Prontito estará aquí…- le tocó la punta de la nariz al sobrino -¡Ahora ven aquí! ¡Que no te vas a librar de mis cosquillas!- Roland soltó una carcajada alta que hizo aparecer a su abuela en mitad de las personas

-¡Hola mamá!- se levantó y le hizo una señal a Roland para que fuera a jugar con otros niños. Robin aún estaba de pie, encarando a la rubia que permanecía tímida agarrando el regalo, cerca de la puerta.

-Entonces…¿Cómo está mi hija pequeña? Y también mi nieto- preguntó irónica

-¡Estamos bien, mamá! Muy bien. Me gustaría que conocerías a una persona…- miró a Emma que se acercó y agarró la mano de la novia

-Esta es mi madre, Cora. Mamá, esta es Emma Swan, mi novia- dijo sin rodeos, seria. Escuchó a Robin soltar una carcajada.

-¿La muchacha desesperada por encontrar un inversor que yo te conseguí?- preguntó irónico –Pensé que eras más inteligente, Regina, ella quiere tu dinero, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?- Robin fue cruel.

-¿Cómo es eso Regina? ¡Además de embarazada, estás saliendo con una mujer! ¿Y encima pobre?- Cora habló desdeñosa

-¡No te atrevas a decir que está conmigo por dinero, Robin! ¡No la conoces!- vociferó, apuntando al cuñado con el dedo -¿Y tú, mamá? ¿Quién eres para hablar sobre mis decisiones?- la ignoró saliendo de allí yendo a buscar a la hermana, aún de manos con la rubia.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- abrazó a la hermana cariñosamente –Esta debe ser Emma…un placer…Regina me habló de ti por teléfono. Sea bienvenida a la familia- gracias a Dios tenía a Zelena, que aunque fuera una irresponsable en la empresa, era la única que apoyaba las decisiones de la hermana pequeña sin cuestionamientos.

-El placer es mío…-dijo Emma, aún sin entender el conflicto entre madre e hija -¡Aquí está nuestro regalo, espero que te guste!

Zelena le dio las gracias y lo colocó junto a la pila de otros regalos. Regina se sentó en la silla cerca de la barra e intentó relajarse masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?- preguntó Emma, preocupada, posando la mano en el hombro de la morena

-Sí, lo está…Es solo…mi madre…Nunca está feliz con ninguna de las decisiones que tomó en mi vida- contó pesarosa. Emma besó sus cabellos.

-¡Hermanita, he decidido dar a luz en casa!- Zel entró en la cocina contando la novedad toda entusiasmada

-¿Cómo es eso, Zel? ¿No es peligroso? ¿Y si hay complicaciones?- Regina preguntaba verdaderamente preocupada con la decisión de la hermana.

-No hay problema ninguno, hermanita, ya he hablado con el doctor Whale, y dijo que vendría a estar aquí, dijo que estoy bastante saludable y que sí se puede hacer en casa. ¡Incluso lo voy a grabar!- contó aún más entusiasmada, incluso dio un saltito -¡Y quiero que tú vengas a verlo!- concluyó

-¿Qué?- Regina desorbitó los ojos –No, Zel…Es un momento muy íntimo…- intentó escaquearse

-¡Ah no, hermanita! ¡Insisto en que vengas y también puedes traer a la rubia!- Regina terminó por decir que su hermana estaba completamente loca. Le dijo que iría, pero en el fondo estaba pensando en una disculpa para no tener que formar parte de aquello.

En la otra estancia donde las madres invitadas y los niños hacían ruido, Cora conversaba con el yerno.

-No podemos dejar que Regina esté con esa pobretona arrabalera, ella solo quiere nuestro dinero- dijo Cora

Emma no era rica, pero tampoco era pobre, y mucho menos quería el dinero de los Mills, Emma sabía salir adelante, tenía los eventos en las ferias de gastronomía y la vinícola que le rendía algunos dólares más, la familia Swan era dueña de la hacienda y tenían la casa en nueva York, podría no ser mucho comparado con los Mills, pero era suficiente. Vivían muy bien.

-Su plan puede funcionar, suegra…¡No dejaré que el nombre de los Mills sea ensuciado!- Robin se golpeó el pecho concordando con el plan de la más vieja.

-Ya sabes…Si haces todo bien, serás el nuevo presidente de la _Mills Company_ …- Cora sonrió diabólicamente. Robin sonrió glorioso.

Robin siempre quiso entrar en la familia Mills, se había acercado a la morena por interés, y estuvo un tiempo saliendo con ella, cuando conoció a Zelena, realmente se enamoró de ella y sintió que ya no debía seguir con aquello, se casó y se convirtió en socio, lo que era suficiente, era un buen padre y amaba a su esposa, pero ante la propuesta de la suegra de tener más poder en la empresa se vio tentado en ir contra la cuñada.

-Emma…- Regina susurró al oído de la novia

-Sí, amor…- susurró a su vez

-¿Vienes al baño conmigo?- preguntó sonrojándose. Emma se levantó y fue con ella, sin entender. Había mucho ruido en la casa, la música estaba alta, los niños gritando, la rubia ya estaba sin paciencia, definitivamente aquello no era su lugar preferido: madres, bebés…llantos…se preguntó por qué estaba ahí.

Regina cerró con llave la puerta y le pidió a su novia que se sentara en el lavabo, ella obedeció aún sin entender.

-Llevo días con deseo de probar una cosa…- Regina dijo lasciva, bajó los pantalones de la rubia junto con las bragas y llevó su boca a su intimidad.

Emma desorbitó los ojos, no se esperaba aquello, mucho menos en casa de su futura cuñada, en un _baby shower_ por la tarde.

-¡Ahhh Regina…!- cerró los ojos, apoyándose con una mano y con la otra agarrando los cabellos de la morena.

¿Emma pensó qué estaba haciendo ahí? No importaba, estaba exactamente donde quería estar. Con Regina.


	11. Trauma

**Trauma**

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Reginaa!

Emma gimió cuando sintió la lengua voraz de la novia entrar en su apretado y caliente centro. Emma se preguntaba si era posible que Regina nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, era como si hubiera nacido sabiendo. Besó, besó a la rubia como besaba su boca, exploró cada canto, sus labios menores y mayores, Emma se retorcía de placer encima del lavabo, se mordía su labio para contener los gemidos que se intensificaban con cada nueva zona en la que Regina se adentraba, succionó, pero con fruición, podía sentir el nervio rígido y palpitante en su boca, un líquido caliente manó de la rubia, Regina introdujo su dedo corazón lentamente dentro de su novia, lo giró despacio curvándolo, y lo sacó pausadamente, su dedo tenía el líquido de la rubia, encaró las esmeraldas y se llevó el dedo húmedo a la boca, lo chupó mirando profundamente los ojos verdes, su expresión era de puro placer.

-Eres deliciosa…- dijo sacándose el dedo de la boca sin prisa ninguna, quería que Emma mirase cómo ella estaba disfrutando al saborearla.

Volvió a meter la lengua de forma rápida, movimientos circulares precisos, hasta que sintió cómo corría más líquido en sus carnudos labios, Emma gritó demasiado alto, cruzando las piernas alrededor del cuello de la novia, apretándola contra ella mientras sentía su cuerpo entero temblar, respiraba entrecortadamente, su corazón latiendo mucho más acelerado de lo normal, su cara, colorada; gotas de sudor en su frente. Respiró más hondo, estaba mareada, Regina consiguió acabar con las fuerzas de la rubia.

-¡Es…estás loca!-afirmó aún intentando respirar con normalidad

-Por ti…- Regina sonrió con gusto de oreja a oreja a la novia.

-¡Mamá! Hay gente en el baño…¡Me estoy haciendo pis!- escucharon una voz de niño detrás de la puerta. Rápidamente Emma bajó del lavabo y se subió los pantalones, Regina cogió el pintalabios del bolso y se retocó en el espejo. Intercambió una maliciosa mirada con la novia, le dio un rápido piquito y salieron del baño como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

-¡Emma!- gritó Regina desde el cuarto

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- la rubia entró en el cuarto y vio a su novia intentando cerrarse la cremallera del vestido.

-¡Joder! ¡Estas ropas ya no me sirven! ¡Estoy horrible!- lloriqueaba Regina, había unos siete vestidos tirados en la cama.

-Estás linda, mi amor…- Emma encontraba a su novia más linda cada día, pero en las últimas semanas Regina solo se quejaba de su cuerpo, que estaba engordando, que ya no era la misma, desde que había entrado en su cuarto mes, Emma tuvo que armarse de santa paciencia.

-Calma, yo te ayudo- la rubia subió con cierta dificultad la cremallera, pero cerró -¡Listo!

-¡Está apretado! ¡Y no tengo otro!- Regina seguía quejándose, la rubia ya estaba preparada hacía media hora, la morena solía estar arreglada antes, pero hasta eso había cambiado. Emma reviró los ojos.

-Eso es lo que tiene tener vestidos ceñidos…- rió –Mañana salimos a comprarte ropa- Emma sugirió

-Ya debería haberlo hecho…Pero aquella empresa me está sacando de quicio, ¡me ha aparecido cada problema este último mes!- dijo intentando ponerse los zapatos, no eran tan altos como a ella le gustaban, pero aún así, tenían tacón.

-Ya te he dicho que trabajas demasiado…¿Ya estás lista? Solo vamos a casa de mis padres…No es necesario que te vistas como si fueras a una fiesta- Regina pareció fusilar a la novia con la mirada.

-¡NO VOY A IR AL PRIMER ALMUERZO COMO TU NOVIA DE CUALQUIER MANERA, EMMA!- gritó

-¡Vale! ¿Vamos?

Emma, prácticamente, se había mudado a casa de la novia, dormía allí todas las noches, aunque Regina no la hubiera invitado oficialmente, se sentía a gusto en el apartamento, era como si todo fuera de las dos. Emma había retomado la universidad aquella semana, estaba decidida a terminar y abrir su restaurante, a fin de cuentas, tendría un hijo y no quería depender de la morena, quería mostrarle que lo harían todo juntas. La vinícola estaba creciendo como nunca, después de que se hubo asociado a la empresa Mills, la divulgación fue rápida, estaban exportando a varias ciudades y restaurantes famosos, cosa que dejó a Emma tranquila para dejar al padre que administrara solo y poder ella volver a estudiar. La vinícola estaba rindiendo tanto que ya no necesitaba más las inversiones de los Mills, Emma ya tenía planes para volver a comprar su porcentaje.

La casa estaba más llena de lo normal, Regina, de hecho, nunca había estado ahí, pero imaginó que solo serían Emma y sus padres, sin embargo también estaban Elsa y Anna, además de una señora llamada Granny y Ruby, aquella camarera con poca ropa. Regina no quedó nada feliz con la presencia de la alta morena, y ahora más flaca que ella. Se sentía enorme dentro de aquel vestido super apretado.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, Anna, cuyo nombre Regina enseguida aprendió, pues no paraba de parlotear, estaba irritando mucho a la morena, no paraba de hacer preguntas indiscretas. La morena prefirió ignorarla y prestar atención a la propia comida, cuando alguien la despierta de sus huidizos pensamientos.

-¡Vamos a cambiar el nombre de la vinícola a Encantados!- dijo entusiasmada Mary, su barriga ya estaba enorme, estaba de seis meses y sería niño, el pequeño Neal. A Regina le gustó el nombre, le recordó a Daniel, se asemejaba a su apellido, no le dolió recordarlo como antes, solo se sentía feliz al recordar el tipo de persona maravillosa que él había sido.

-¿Encantados?- Regina soltó una risita irónica

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es muy llamativo?- preguntó David preocupado

-No, por supuesto…- Reviró los ojos –La vinícola es vuestra- Regina tenía uno de esos días de pésimo humor

Emma se levantó e invitó a Regina a dar un paseo, había visto que su novia no tenía mucha paciencia, la morena la siguió con cierto alivio, aquella familia hablaba demasiado.

-¿Está todo bien?- Emma preguntó preocupada

-Solo estoy cansada…Aún no he podido descansar…porque cierta rubia abusada no me deja dormir…- sonrió lasciva

-¿Quieres ponerte algo más cómodo?- preguntó percibiendo que la morena apenas conseguía respirar

Ella se negó, el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello voló y cayó al suelo. Regina corrió y se agachó para cogerlo. Un ruido.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó y escuchó una risa escandalosa de la rubia a sus espaldas.

-¡Creo que vas a necesitar ponerte algo de mi madre!- Emma reía sin parar. El vestido se había rasgado a la altura de las caderas, por la parte de atrás, dejando expuesta la lencería de la morena.

-¡Cierra la boca, Emma!- estaba muy, muy irritada. Emma dejó de reír al darse cuenta de que la novia no estaba bromeando.

-Calma…vamos a entrar por la sala y subimos a mi cuarto y te busco algo de ropa- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, la morena salió disparada hacia la sala.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Oh!- Anna se puso la mano en la boca y dejó escapar una carcajada – Me di cuenta de que estaba apretado, pero preferí no comentar…Pero debí haberlo dicho, sabía que en algún momento se rasgaría. ¿Siempre sales así? Porque…¡Tienes que comprar ropa más cómoda! ¡Y mira esos tacones! ¡Creo que son demasiado altos para una embarazada!- como siempre Anna parloteaba, Regina estaba roja, pero no de vergüenza, era rabia.

-¡CIERRA ESA BOCA, NIÑA! ¿Acaso no te cansas de hablar?- contestó de forma ruda y subió las escaleras, Emma fue tras ella, antes susurró un "perdona" a la prima.

Emma cogió un vestido de la madre, uno apropiado para embarazadas, a la morena le quedó bien, solo un poco corto, pues Mary era más baja, y aún así Regina estaba hermosa, su barriga ya era visible, Emma pensó en cómo había crecido tanto. Parecía que crecía del día a la noche, estaba cada vez más encantada, ya amaba a Regina, lo sabía, solo que no había tenido el valor para decirlo, estaba buscando el momento oportuno.

-Pues no ha quedado tan mal, ¿verdad?- Regina se miraba en el espejo acariciándose la barriga.

-Estás perfecta…como siempre…-Emma se acercó y la besó en la nuca, hizo a la morena estremecerse, agarró a la morena desde atrás y juntó sus manos acariciando la barriga. Miró al espejo y lanzó un beso a la morena que sonrió y sintió el corazón disparársele, después una fuerte punzada le alcanzó la parte baja de la barriga.

-¡Ay!- exclamó con los ojos desorbitados

-Eso…- Emma no consiguió pronunciar las palabras, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía lo que había acabado de presenciar. Y ella lo sintió, lo notó junto con Regina. Era la primera patadita.

Después de sentir al bebé moverse por primera vez, Regina se calmó más, la ropa estaba más cómoda, todo contribuyó al cambio de humor. La morena se dio cuenta de que Ruby no era una amenaza, todo lo contrario, pudo ver que eran amigas, descubrió sin quererlo que ambas habían salido juntas del armario, no quería saber nada de aquello, los celos amenazaron con aparecer, pero los reprimió. Ya era de noche y todos regresaron a sus casas, menos Emma, que ya estaba en ella.

-Emma…- Regina llamó a la novia que estaba en su cuarto.

-¿Sí?- Emma estaba guardando unas ropas para pasar la semana con la morena.

-No necesitas hacer eso más…Mi casa también es la tuya…Quiero decir…No tendrás que estar trayendo y llevando ropa de aquí para allá, o viceversa…- Regina dijo avergonzada.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que viva contigo?- preguntó Emma con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-Sí…Ven a vivir conmigo…Nuestro bebé se pondrá contento si su otra madre está cerca…

Emma se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos de su novia y le dio un largo y apasionado beso.

Mary se puso triste por ya no tener a la hija en casa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, David estaba muy satisfecho, ya llamaba al hijo de Regina de nieto, Mary lo reprendió por decir algo como eso tan pronto, pero en realidad a Regina le gustó, a fin de cuentas ni su propia madre le había dado importancia a su embarazo, allí la morena se sentía parte de una verdadera familia, una familia que la había acogido no solo a ella, sino también a su hijo. Le prometió a Mary que cuidaría bien de su hija.

* * *

Era mediados de otoño en Nueva York, las hojas caían al suelo, alfombraban las calles, dando un toque melancólico al ambiente, a Regina le gustaba el otoño, no hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, estaba en una óptima fase del embarazo, feliz y tranquila, se sentía plena.

Emma no era muy organizada, dejaba ropa por el suelo, toallas mojadas en la cama, tenis y botas fuera del armario, Regina ya se estaba irritando con eso, además de siempre ensuciar su tan estimada cocina, amaba que Emma cocinara para ella, pero no siempre, a ella también le gustaba cocinar, se estaba sintiendo sofocada en su propia casa.

Dormían tranquilamente después de haber hecho el amor, estaban de cucharita, las piernas de Emma entre las de Regina, ambas desnudas. El teléfono sonó.

-Emma…- llamó somnolienta a la rubia

-¿Qué ocurre?- respondió girándose hacia el lado opuesto

-El teléfono…- dijo tocando el hombro a la novia

-¿Qué, qué le pasa?- quitó la mano de la morena de su hombro.

-Está sonando…Cógelo…Por favor…- pidió vagarosamente

-¡Ah no! Deja que suene…- pidió con la cabeza debajo de la almohada

-Si lo coges, te chupo…cuándo y dónde quieras…- prometió

-¡Arrrggg! ¡Ganaste! ¡Pero me debes una y me la cobraré!- se levantó y el teléfono volvió a sonar

Eran las 3:46 de la madrugada, ¿quién sería a esa hora? Regina se preocupó.

-Humm. Era Robin. Dijo que tu hermana ha entrado en trabajo de parto y que tenemos que ir para allá- explicó Emma

-¡Ah no! ¡No quiero ir!- se quejó Regina

-¡Entonces no vamos!- Emma se acostó de nuevo.

El móvil de la morena vibró en la cabecera de la cama. Ella lo cogió, ya había apagado la lámpara.

-¿Diga? ¿Zelena?- su hermana gritó de dolor al otro lado de la línea, exigió que su hermana pequeña apareciera en su casa. Regina no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. Llamó a Emma, que se resistió para levantarse y vestirse. Pero fueron. Roland se había quedado en casa de una de las amigas de Zelena, por lo que Regina entendió tenía un amiguito con quien el sobrino dormía de vez en cuando.

Al llegar a la casa, la propia Zelena abrió la puerta.

-¡Hermanita! ¡Qué bien que has venido!- Regina no entendió, pero prefirió no cuestionar. Había una de aquellas piscinas de plástico redonda en medio de la sala, el doctor Whale estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele. Saludó a Regina.

-¡Ahhh!- Zelena tuvo una nueva contracción y se apoyó en Emma, que se asustó con los gritos. Regina intentaba calmarse, pero su corazón no le obedecía y el pensamiento de que en algún momento su hijo tendría que salir, la aterrorizaba, por eso no quería venir, tenía miedo.

-¡Vamos Zelena! Ya es la hora- el obstetra dijo sacando los dedos de dentro de ella.

"Qué asco", pensó Emma, no quería ver aquello. Se sentó en la cocina.

Regina se quedó ahí, al lado de la hermana. Robin entró en la piscina junto con la esposa, Zelena apoyó la espalda en el pecho del marido, ambos agarraban la barriga. Zelena solo tenía puesto un top para tapar los pechos, había una cámara encendida frente a las piernas de su hermana mayor. Regina consideró todo aquello una locura.

-¡Aaahhh!- Más gritos, Regina se desesperaba con cada nuevo berrido. No conseguía dejar de pensar en que su momento llegaría. El tiempo pasó, y nada. ¿Sería aquello normal? Se preocupó.

-¡Fuerza Zelena, ya estás coronando!- dijo el doctor Whale

-¡Quiero ver! ¡Emma! ¡Trae un espejo!- gritó Zelena desde la sala. "Mi hermana está loca", es lo único que pensó Regina.

Emma apareció de lado, sin mirar, estiró la mano para que Regina cogiera el espejo. Pero, chocó el brazo en un jarrón de una cómoda y se agachó para cogerlo, por suerte había caído en la mullida alfombra y no se rompió, al levantar la vista, vio lo que no quería ver, los hombros pasando por una…¿vagina? Se desmayó.

Regina se apartó del lado de su hermana y fue a agarrar a Emma que ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo, no quiso mirar para lo que tenía detrás de ella, escuchó un llanto de bebé, su sobrinita había nacido.

Zelena y Robin continuaron en la piscina durante un tiempo hasta que el doctor terminó de hacer todos los procedimientos, todo había salido muy bien, la hermana parecía estar bien, estaba radiante con la bebecita en los brazos.

Regina estaba preocupada por Emma, que seguía desmayada. Después de Zelena trasladarse al cuarto, Robin y el médico llevaron a Emma al cuarto de huéspedes, y esta parecía querer despertar. El doctor la examinó, dijo que todo estaba bien, le explicó que eso podía pasar, había sido un pequeño trauma que enseguida se pasaría.

-¡NOOO!- Emma se despertó -¿Regina? Soñé…- recordó lo que había sucedido -¡Ay Dios mío! ¡No fue un sueño!

-Calma, Em…Ya pasó…Todo está bien….Mi sobrinita es hermosa…¿Vamos a verla?

-¡Nooo! Quiero decir…en otro momento…Necesito pensar….-Emma se levantó bruscamente y salió. No le dio ninguna explicación a Regina. Sencillamente se fue.

Regina se dirigió al cuarto a ver a su hermana, que le preguntó por la rubia, la morena le dijo que Emma no estaba bien y había preferido marcharse a casa, pero que después vendría. La morena se quedó preocupada, no sabía qué pensar. Pronto amanecería y Regina se marchó a casa, para su sorpresa, Emma no estaba allí.

"No. ¡No quiero eso!", pensaba Emma en un bar. "Sí, ella te gusta, quizás la ames…Pero no naciste para esto. No puedo ser madre, no quiero ser madre"

Emma estaba descontrolada, había sido demasiado para ella ver a un bebé nacer, ¿y después? El hijo de Regina nacería. La atención sería para él, la rubia se iba a sentir excluida. "No soy su madre. Lo es ella". Insegura. Emma se sentía insegura, ¿qué tipo de vida le podría dar a aquella criatura? Ni ha acabado la universidad, Regina era rica, con éxito, tenía su propia casa, era dueña de una empresa, segura de sí, y segura de lo que quería, ¿pero Emma? Ella no tenía plena certeza, le encantaba compartir la vida con su novia, vivir "casada" era una novedad, estaba bien, pero al encontrarse con un nacimiento, pensó que no era capaz de construir una familia, no tenía estructuras psicológicas para lidiar con un bebé, un ser dependiente de atención, dependiente de ella. A Emma le estaba dando una crisis.

Pensaba que el bebé podría no quererla, no aceptar dos madres, querer conocer a su desconocido padre, un océano de incertidumbres hacía girar su mente. No podría lidiar con aquello, ¿cómo haría para cuidar de una criatura por el resto de su vida? No se sentía preparada, todo lo contrario, cada día que pasaba y se acercaba más la llegada del bebé, Emma se sentía más perdida, a veces se preguntaba cómo había ido a parar ahí, había cambiado su vida por completo a causa de la morena y el hijo de ambas. Miedo, la rubia sentía miedo de no ser una buena madre.

Ya era de noche, Regina estaba que se subía por las paredes porque su novia no había atendido ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes, y aún no había pasado por casa. ¿Dónde podría haber estado Emma todo el día? Regina se preocupó, ¿estaría Emma con otra persona? No. Regina creía en la rubia. Tendría un buen motivo.

Emma entró en el apartamento tambaleándose, estaba bebida.

-REGINA, MI AMOR, ¿CÓMO VA TU HIJO?- gritó riéndose -¡OPS! ¡NUESTRO HIJO!- hablaba alto, descontrolada, intentando mantenerse en pie.

-¿Emma? ¿Has bebido? ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Mira qué hora es. He estado todo el día preocupada por ti…- Regina no le dio importancia al "tu hijo", sabía que la novia estaba bebida. Se acercó y la condujo al baño.

-Estás muy buena, Mills…¿Por qué estás conmigo? No soy buena para ti…- decía apoyándose en los hombros de la morena

-Por favor, Emma…No hagas esto más…y deja de decir tonterías

Abrió la ducha, le quitó la ropa y la ayudó a entrar.

-Ven aquí, sabrosa…¡Quiero chuparte!- dijo arrastrando a Regina a la cabina

-¡Para con eso, Emma! ¡Estás bebida! ¡Mañana hablaremos sobre esto!- se apartó, estaba empezando a irritarse, ¿por qué la rubia llegaría en tal estado a casa?

-¿No quieres hacer el amor? Adoro esa barriga pegándose a mí. A veces, molesta…pero aún así me gusta…

Regina empujó a la novia secándola con una toalla, fingió no haber escuchado aquello. ¿Emma consideraba que su barriga molestaba? Se enfadó, pero permaneció firme, la novia estaba borracha y necesitaba cuidados. La condujo hasta la cama y enseguida la rubia cayó desmayada. Regina se acostó y apagó la lámpara de su lado de la cama.

-No sé lo que te ha hecho ponerte así, mi amor…Pero espero que pase…- susurró acariciando el rostro inerte de la novia. Emma no escuchó ese "mi amor" pronunciado por los labios de la morena. Le besó los rubios cabellos y se durmió.

Al otro día, Regina se fue a trabajar y le dejó una aspirina y un vaso de agua en la cómoda, no la despertó, dejó que durmiera, llamó a Tink y le pidió que le dijera a su novio que Emma no iría a trabajar ese día. Le dejó una nota

" _Descansa Emma…Vuelvo a la hora del almuerzo para que conversemos. Besos"_

Emma se levantó con dolor de cabeza, enseguida vio la aspirina y se la tomó, leyó la nota. "¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue lo que dije?" No recordaba, se preocupó. Regina llegó para el almuerzo, ambas comieron, la rubia estaba en silencio, aún pensaba, quizás fuera mejor acabar con aquello. No, no podría, no sabría vivir sin aquella mirada, sin aquella boca. Regina rompió el silencio.

-¿Me vas a decir que ha ocurrido?- Regina se limpió la boca y tomó un sorbo de jugo, sin encarar a la rubia

-Am…Nada…- no quería hablar

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Nada? ¡Nadie desaparece un día entero por nada, Emma!- su tono era de censura

-No me encontraba bien, ¿ok? No digerí el parto de tu hermana muy bien. Necesitaba pensar- explicó

-¿Pensar en qué, Emma?- Regina preguntó desconfiada

-Esta historia de ser madre…Es mucho para procesar, no sé si estoy preparada- suspiró, la morena tembló ante la afirmación, sintió miedo.

-¿C…cómo es eso? Tú…no…- lloró. ¿Qué estaba Emma intentando decirle?

-¡No llores!- secó las lágrimas de su novia -¡Solo estoy desahogándome!

-¡NO!- Regina retiró las manos de Emma de su rostro con violencia, dejó de llorar de repente -¡No quieres a este hijo! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que este momento llegaría!- se levantó abruptamente de la mesa, algunos cubiertos cayeron al suelo –Venga, Emma, ¿qué tienes que decir? ¿Qué quieres realmente?- encaró los ojos esmeraldas apoyando las manos en la cintura.

-No sé si puedo ser madre- confesó encarando los ojos de color avellana.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS!**


	12. Escribe ahí

**Como dije en el capítulo siete, cada cierto número de capítulos, la autora inserto unos capítulos especiales, y este es uno de ellos. Espero que os guste.**

 **Escribe ahí**

-¡No sé lidiar con esto, vale! ¡Ni sé si quiero esto para mi vida! ¡Es una vida…una vida entera por delante!

Dijo Emma sin pensar. Se sentía desesperada, no era eso lo que quería decir, pero salió. Algo que estaba en su subconsciente, pero que infelizmente había salido, no era eso, y ahora sería difícil explicar. Quería al hijo de Regina, quería estar con la morena por encima de todo y estaba dispuesta a cambiar por ella, por una familia con la que había empezado a soñar con su novia.

-¡Pues entonces sal de mi casa, Swan! No me puedes tener sin tener a mi hijo. Somos uno. ¡Y yo moriría por él! Si no puedes convivir con eso…¡Vete! Y que encuentres lo que estás buscando. Aquí no hay sitio para ti.

Regina se dejó llevar por el dolor al escuchar aquellas palabras, confió en la rubia, le dio su amor, aunque sin decirlo con palabras, se permitió sentir y ahora lo creía todo un error. Había sabido desde el comienzo que esa hora llegaría, el hijo que estaba esperando era de ella, solo de ella. No podría, no debería querer a otra persona para compartir algo que había decidido sola.

¿Quién se creía Regina que era para echarla de esa manera? Emma no iba a permitir tal trato, no necesitaba a la morena, tampoco al hijo que era solo de ella, quizás la rubia se había precipitado. ¿Quería aquella vida? No. No la quería. Y lo sabía, había sido cruel.

-¡Soy yo la que no quiero este tipo de vida! ¡Nunca quise!

Escupió las palabras de forma fría. Los ojos de Regina se humedecieron, sintió como si un puñal atravesara su pecho, estaba sangrando por dentro, pero no se iba a permitir mostrarse débil.

-¡Es mi HIJO! NO TUYO. ¡NUNCA LO HA SIDO! ¡Y JAMÁS LO SERÁ! ¡NO TE NECESITO! Coge tus cosas…

Una lágrima testaruda insistió en caer, Regina la secó rápidamente, se giró, bajó a la recepción y salió a la calle. Necesitaba despejarse, respirar, procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Se acabó. Todo lo que había vivido en esos meses acabó. Todo lo que estaba queriendo, incluso permitiéndose amar. Miró al cielo nublado. El día estaba gris. Su alma estaba negra.

 **Te falo tanta coisa**

 **Enquanto tento segurar a lagrima**

 **Que insiste em cair**

Emma descendió las escaleras con algunas cajas, no tenía muchas cosas. Puso las cosas en el escarabajo, cerró el maletero con fuerza y golpeó la puerta al entrar. Fingió no ver a Regina ahí, arrancó el coche, pero no se marchó, necesitaba decirle una última cosa, necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que no la necesitaba, que seguiría su vida sin la morena. Paró el coche frente a Regina.

-¡Eh!- la llamó, una lágrima solitaria resbaló de su ojo -¡Te voy a olvidar a Regina! ¡Y solo serás una sombra en mi pasado, así como tantas otras!

Dijo alto y claro, solo para que la morena lo escuchase, pero para sus oídos, las palabras de Emma fueron un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Cómo podría Regina olvidar? La morena no lo conseguiría y era consciente de ello. Tuvo la certeza de que había sido mejor así.

 **Entro no meu carro, abro o vidrio**

 **E antes de ir embora**

 **Eu te digo: olha aquí**

 **Ainda vou te esquecer**

 **Escreve aí**

Regina cogió el ascensor y volvió a su apartamento, su armario puesto patas arriba, ninguna prenda de Emma se encontraba ya ahí. Se acerca al espejo y se miró, su expresión era dolor, su dolor era más que emocional, era físico, todo dolía, sintió que una parte de ella se había ido con la rubia. Se miró el brazo derecho. La pulsera, se la arrancó con cierta violencia del brazo, sus colgantes cayeron al suelo haciendo ruido.

-¡Arggg!

Les dio una patada y lo arrojó debajo de la cómoda. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tirarlos a la basura, sencillamente no quería verlos. Se sentó en la cama y se permitió llorar, un llanto ansioso, con sollozos. Cogió una almohada y se hundió en ella, enseguida vinieron los gritos, sentía rabia de sí misma, rabia por haber confiado en alguien de nuevo, rabia por haber dejado que alguien la hiriera de nuevo. Un aroma dulce invadió sus fosas nasales. Emma. No quería sentir su olor, no quería saber nada de ella, quería olvidar que aquella irritante rubia había estado en su vida, que le permitió formar parte de sus planes de futuro que había estado preparando años antes, sola. Se levantó con odio, arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las echó en la ropa sucia, esa misma tarde mandaría que las lavaran. Fue a la sala, miró el sofá, la tele. "¿Pero será posible que mire donde mire me acuerde de ella?", pensó odiándose aún más por haberse permitido tal apego. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a un decorador, cambiaría la decoración de toda la casa, incluso el baño…¡Ah! El baño…Los muebles serían todos nuevos, aprovecharía y montaría el cuarto del hijo. Decidió irse a un hotel cercano a la empresa esa misma tarde, no quería dormir en aquel cuarto, todo le recordaba a ella.

En una semana su apartamento estaría listo, decorado y con muebles nuevos, su dinero aceleraba el proceso. Su bebé no se movió aquel día.

* * *

Emma entró en casa de sus padres golpeando el suelo con los pies, se encaminó a su antiguo cuarto, que ahora volvería a ocupar. Escuchó a Mary gritarle desde la cocina qué había pasado para que estuviera en casa a aquella hora, Emma la ignoró y se encerró en el cuarto. Para su propia desgracia, había una foto. Una foto de las dos en su cuarto, del día en que había notado al bebé de Regina moverse por primera vez. Estaban tan alegres. Giró el portarretratos en la mesita. "Ahhg", pensó. Rabia, sentía rabia por estar sintiendo tanta falta de ella en menos de dos horas. Decidió tomar un baño, necesitaba relajarse. Entró en el baño y dejó que el agua templada batiera en su espalda, escenas de ambas haciendo el amor poblaron su mente, el choque de los coches, el encuentro en la feria, las flores y el colgante, una cita, el primer beso, la confesión de un gran amor perdido, la unión de sus cuerpos, el descubrimiento del hijo…Un hijo que Emma no quería, cuando dejó marchar a la morena, pero ahora…¿Estaba cometiendo el mismo error?

Se cambió de ropa, ignoró a sus padres que intentaban en vano hablar con la hija aparentemente abatida. Cogió un vino que estaba en la vinería de la sala y una copa, se fue a la terraza, necesitaba respirar.

"No eres así, Emma. Nunca necesitaste pasar por esto. ¿Ser humillada? ¿Ser expulsada? No. ¡No te necesito, Regina! ¡Ni a ti, ni a tu hijo! Tienes razón, nunca será mío"

Emma pensó en buscar a Ruby, pero no quería meterla en esto, aún menos después de que la propia camarera la había incentivado, incluso le gustó la morena, le había dicho a la amiga que no la dejara escapar, así que, probablemente no iba a querer pasar más noches con ella. Pensó en Lily, ella siempre quiso algo más con la rubia, tal vez pudiera hacer que Emma se olvidara de la morena. ¿Salir juntas? Quizás. Entonces la rubia pensó, "puedo olvidarte, Regina, no has sido tan especial" Intentaba convencerse de que realmente sentía eso, pero sabía que no. Pero al menos necesitaba intentarlo. Y lo intentaría.

 **Chego en casa dou de cara com sua foto**

 **Uma ducha e um vino pra acalmar**

 **E eu penso vou partir pra outra logo**

 **Mas quem é que eu tô tentando engañar?**

Llamó a Lily, que se puso muy feliz por poder verse con la rubia. Fueron derechas a un motel, Emma quería sentir algo, quería dejar que otra persona la hiciera olvidar. Lily comenzó acariciando a la rubia, que no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba a los toques de la otra. Decidió tomar las riendas y tocarla de forma más íntima, Lily se retorcía en los fuertes brazos de la rubia, que solo pensaba en Regina, no pronunció el nombre de la morena, pero no conseguía concentrarse ni en los gemidos altos de la mujer en sus brazos. No era ella, no era Regina, no estaba bien. Lily gritó el nombre de la rubia cuando alcanzó su punto máximo de placer, sacó a Emma de en mitad de sus piernas y la besó, sintiendo su propio sabor.

Emma se sentía sucia, como nunca antes, su consciencia la acusaba de traidora. "¡Tienes mujer! ¡Tendrás un hijo con la mujer que amas!" No quería dar oído a aquellas voces, quería poder ignorar, sin embargo, no era capaz. Imposible ignorar a alguien a quien se ama, a alguien a quien quieres ver por encima de todo. Aquello que Emma estaba sintiendo era amor. Amor de la forma más pura. No podría seguir con eso, había sido un error llamar a Lily, lo sabía, había sido egoísta. Sería más egoísmo por su parte dejar a Regina solo por orgullo. "Amo a aquella mujer, amo al hijo que lleva en su vientre. Os amo"

Ya no podría evitarlo más, no podría esconderlo más. Regina necesitaba saber los verdaderos sentimientos de la rubia, y los conocería. Emma estaba dispuesta a contárselos, no podría autoengañarse más. Sabía lo que quería, quería a su familia de vuelta. Solo faltaba que Regina se lo permitiera.

 **Mas quem é que eu tô tentando engañar?**

 **É só você fazer assim**

 **Que eu volto**

Pasaron cuatro días, Emma aún seguía pensando, quería a su familia de vuelta, le mandó varios mensajes, le dejó mensaje en el contestador. Nada. Ninguna respuesta, prefirió darle tiempo, no quería estresar a la morena estando embarazada. Quería una oportunidad, otra oportunidad de demostrarle el amor que sentía por los dos. Necesitaba probarle que no estaba ahí solo por ella, estaba por el hijo de ambas y por ella misma, que no podría vivir sin su familia.

 **É só você fazer assim**

 **Que eu volto**

 **Que eu volto**

Emma apenas durmió esos días, casi ni comió, las ojeras eran visibles. Su madre, Mary, se estaba preocupando por su hija, que nada había dicho desde el día en que había regresado a casa, la rubia solo trabajaba, se hundió en el servicio, pasaba el día y la noche estudiando, creando platos nuevos, recetas sofisticadas, nada quedaba a su gusto, se estaba esforzando, pero sabía que le faltaba algo, le faltaba ella.

Pasó una semana, fue hasta el apartamento de la morena, el portero le dijo que Regina llevaba fuera toda aquella semana, pero que volvería quizás al día siguiente, pues su apartamento ya estaba casi terminado. Emma decidió volver a su casa y regresar al día siguiente, necesitaba verla, si no conseguía verla al otro día, sabía que podría encontrarla en la empresa, pero no quería ir allí, pero, si fuera la única manera de encarar a su enamorada, iría.

* * *

El bebé de Regina estaba quieto, por más que conversase con él solo sentía algunos leves movimientos, al día siguiente tendría la ecografía y quizás podría saber su sexo, estaba ansiosa. Pasó por algunas tiendas para comparar cosas para la habitación, la mayor parte de color neutro, pero siempre compraba algo azul, fue a ver su sobrinita, le llevó algunos regalos también a Roland. Zelena le preguntó por su novia, pero le dijo que no quería tocar el tema, entró en el baño de la pelirroja y recordó el día del baby shower, aquel lavabo….La primera vez que le hizo sexo oral a Emma, echaba de menos todo de ella, su sabor, su olor, los brazos fuertes rodeándola a la hora de dormir, sus manos firmes acariciando su barriga, la agitación del bebé siempre que hacían el amor. La echaba de menos. La echaba mucho de menos, más de lo que gustaría admitirse a sí misma, aquella casa nunca sería la misma sin el desorden de la rubia.

Lo que había consolado a Regina en esos días había sido la empresa, en el momento en que Emma hubo salido de su vida, la Mills Company volvió a ser lo que era antes, los problemas de un mes desaparecieron como por efecto de magia, Regina encontró raro que todo se arreglase de un instante a otro, pero no le dio importancia, el hecho es que la rubia ya no estaba con ella.

* * *

El día amaneció y Emma ya estaba en pie, sabía que Regina se despertaba a las 08:30 y quería estar allí antes de que saliera, rezó para que ya estuviera de vuelta en su apartamento, no quería tener que ir a la empresa. Sabía que aquel día era el programado para la ecografía, y quizás descubrirían el sexo del bebé, ella había registrado la fecha cuando había acompañado la última vez a Regina a la consulta.

Su pulsera aún estaba en el mismo sitio, solo se la había quitado durante dos días, se preguntaba si Regina aún la estaría usando, su corazón daba saltos cuando llegó al edificio y subió las escaleras. Se paro frente al 108. Respiró hondo y llamó dos veces como de costumbre, Regina sabría que era ella.

Minutos antes Regina se había despertado, se había pasado la mano por la barriga y había ido al baño. Aquella misma noche había vuelto a casa, le encantó la decoración de todas las estancias, la morena tenía un excelente gusto, heredó eso de su madre, que, a pesar de todo, entendía de esas cosas, moda y decoración. Fue al baño a hacerse su higiene matinal, se deparó con un sobre en el lavabo, tenía una letra extraña, quizás del decorador, pensó. Abrió y era su pulsera de plata con los colgantes, todos en su lugar, de la misma forma en cómo estaba cuando se la habían regalado. Sintió su garganta cerrarse, sus ojos se humedecieron y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que enseguida vinieron. Probablemente el equipo de mudanza y decoración encontró la pulsera en el suelo y se la dejaron a la dueña, que quizás pensaría que la había perdido. Ella deseó haberla perdido, la realidad era que había perdido mucho más que la pulsera. Estaba aguantando el llanto cuando escuchó dos golpes en la puerta. "Emma", una pequeña esperanza invadió su corazón. No. No podía ser ella. Intentó calmar su disparado corazón, su bebé se agitó debido a su desacompasado corazón. "No podía ser ella", pensó y agarró el pomo, "¿Pero y si fuera? ¿Qué le voy a decir?"

No sabía, tenía miedo de flaquear, de querer volver, pero quería. Sí, quería a la rubia de vuelta, y si ella estuviera ahí para disculparse, aceptaría, era débil en cuanto se trataba de su ex novia, lo sabía, Regina abrió la puerta.

-Regina…Tengo que decirte que todo fue un malentendido…Dije cosas terribles, cosas que no eran verdad. Yo…ya no sé seguir sin ti…

Las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos verdes. Regina estaba parada, casi no respiraba, era todo lo que quería escuchar. Pero, ¿se iba a rendir así? ¿Solo con media docena de lindas palabras? Ella ya no era una niña.

-Dijiste…cosas horribles, Swan

Su expresión era de dolor, sus ojos estaban húmedos, pero no dejó que la lágrima resbalase

-Lo sé…Dije cosas sin pensar…no quise decir aquellas cosas…Me he dado cuenta del error que cometí…Y quiero compensarte por eso…- intentó tocar la mano de la morena, pero esta la rechazó

-Me permití que me gustaras…Me permití sentir algo que pensaba que no era capaz…Me permití dejarte aproximarte a mi hijo…-Ya no consiguió contenerse más, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus almendras –Compartí mi vida contigo…todo…Confié en ti, como hacía mucho que no confiaba…Me entregué a ti como nunca me había entregado a nadie…- se giro de espaldas a la rubia, se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba frágil, no quería que Emma la viera así.

-Lo sé…Y estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que me dices…Merezco escucharlo…Fui una irresponsable.

Se acercó a Regina entrando en el apartamento, cerró la puerta tras ella. Se dio cuento del cambio, parecía otro apartamento. No era el momento de comentar aquello. Agarró a Regina por atrás acariciando su barriga, ya había crecido más. La morena cerró los ojos y en ese mismo momento el bebé dio una patada, incluso parecía que el bebé supiera que era Emma, la morena no quería salir de ese abrazo, quería las manos de ella ahí, trayéndole paz y seguridad, su hijo parecía dar volteretas en su vientre, así que permaneció durante unos segundos más sintiendo aquella sensación que tanta falta le había hecho esos días.

-Él me ha echado de menos…¿Tú no?- susurró Emma al oído de la morena que se estremeció y salió del abrazo con la respiración pesada.

-¡No! ¡No te echamos de menos, Swan!- mintió, su respiración estaba acelerada

-Me estás mintiendo…Siempre sé cuando mientes…- sonrió aún emocionada, sentir a su hijo moverse se había convertido en unas de las cosas que Emma más amaba en la vida.

-Er…No puedes hacer esto…No puedes decirme cosas horribles…Y después desaparecer…y dejarme…¡Tendremos un HIJO!- ella no hubiera querido decir esas palabras, pero salieron. Sencillamente salieron de la forma más verdadera posible. Lloró descontrolada.

-Eh…- agarró el rostro de ella con sus dos manos –No me voy a ningún lado…Te quiero a ti…quiero a nuestra familia de vuelta…Quiero a nuestro hijo…- posó las manos en la barriga de la morena sin romper el contacto visual.

-Pero…Dijiste que no querías un hijo…que nunca quisiste…- intentó desviar la mirada, pero Emma le agarró de nuevo el rostro.

-¡Lo dije! ¡Dije la mayor tontería de mi vida, Regina! ¡Te amo! Te amo con todas mis fuerzas…Amo a nuestro hijo…¡Nuestro hijo! Y ya no sé vivir más sin ti…mi amor…

Las lágrimas resbalaban libres, manchando el parqué. Los verdes aún encaraban los avellanas, Regina la miraba sin entender aún, estaba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Emma la amaba? No solo a ella…sino también a su hijo, no, no solo de ella, Emma había dicho nuestro hijo.

Regina sonrió de lado, contenida, pero sonrió. Emma no lo pasó desapercibido y tomó sus labios en un beso lento, calmo y tierno. Un beso de nostalgia, un beso de disculpa y perdón. Ya no había más que decir. El beso decía lo que sus bocas no conseguían pronunciar. Y Emma sabía, sabía que aquello era un sí.

-Te amo…- repitió con los ojos cerrados en un susurró entre los labios.

 **É que eu te amo e falo na sua cara**

 **Se tirar você de mim nâo sobra nada**

 **O teu sorriso me desmonta inteiro**

 **Até um simples estalar de dedos**

Emma sabía que tendría que recuperar la confianza de la morena poco a poco. Pensó también que esa separación había sido buena para ella misma, pues desde aquel día en adelante lo supo, supo que ya no podría vivir sin aquella mujer. Ya amaba a aquella familia, y quería con todas sus fuerzas luchar por ella, pues aquel bebé era también suyo. Era de ambas.

 **Talvez você tenha deixado eu ir**

 **Pra ter o gosto de me ver aquí**

 **Fraco demais pra continuar**

 **Juntando forças pra poder falar**

-Vosotros…sois los amores de mi vida…- sonrió acariciando de nuevo la barriga.

Regina sonrió sin decir nada, sus lágrimas pasaron de dolor a alegría. Saber que Emma la amaba y amaba a su hijo era más de lo que esperaba.

 **Que eu volto**

 **É só você sorrir**

-Creo que…a nuestro hijo le va a gustar tener a su otra madre de vuelta…- agarró la mano de la rubia

 **Que eu volto**

 **É só fazer assim**

-Eh…Necesito que me ayudes a ponerme esto otra vez…- Regina fue hasta el baño y volvió con la pulsera, hizo un gesto para que Emma se la volviera a poner de nuevo en su brazo.

 **Que eu volto**

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y terminó de ajustar la pulsera en la muñeca de su amasa, volvió a besarla de forma tierna y calma.

-Te amo mucho Regina Mills…Mucho…mucho…mucho…- dijo entre beso y beso.

Regina solo sonría, sus ojos decían lo que no conseguía pronunciar. Ella también amaba a la rubia, eso lo sabía, pero no iba a decirlo tan pronto, sí, la había perdonado, y había aceptado a Emma de vuelta, pero la herida estaba abierta y no sería fácil curarla.

 **Que eu volto**

 **Eu volto**

 **Eu volto.**


	13. Deseo

**Deseo**

Regina no fue a trabajar por la mañana, prefirió quedarse con Emma, la añoranza era mucho más grande, sin embargo, a pesar del deseo, se quedaron solamente echadas, sintiendo el cuerpo de la otra, recuperándose de toda esa falta que se hicieron durante esos siete días que más habían parecido siete años. Regina estaba muy envuelta, ya no podría salir de aquel barco, se hundiría junto con él si fuera preciso, y a pesar de que la inseguridad de Emma le había hecho pasar por ello de nuevo, se permitió darle otra oportunidad, quizás un error, pero Regina sabía que tampoco podría vivir ya sin su novia por mucho tiempo, Emma era más que una novia, era la otra madre de su hijo.

 **Hora del almuerzo. Sala del obstetra.**

-Bueno, mamá Mills. Decimoctava semana de gestación. ¿Cómo se siente?-el doctor Whale preguntó mientras ya extendía el gel.

-¡Pesada!- Regina reviró los ojos

-Es normal, de aquí en adelante ganará peso en mayores proporciones. Veo que el bebé está quietito. Y de piernas cruzadas…- habló mientras intentaba ver el sexo del bebé.

-¡Ah, no chico! Venga, despierta, te mueves toda la noche, ¡ayuda a tu mamá rubia, va!- Emma charlaba con la barriga como si hablara con un adulto. Regina se reía.

-Es verdad, doctor, se mueve durante toda la noche, ya no me deja dormir, de día se queda quieto. Ya no sé qué hacer- Regina quería una solución.

-Creo que de noche se agita por algún motivo…- sonrió lascivo

-Hum…- Regina se sonrojó, y le lanzó una mirada traviesa a Emma

-¿Queréis quedaros un momento a solas para intentar despertar al bebé? Eso si saber el sexo del bebé es muy importante- el obstetra ofreció una solución, las mujeres parecían ansiosas.

-¡Sí!- respondieron las dos a la vez, estaban más que ansiosas

-Está bien…Voy a tomarme un café…- les guiñó un ojo. Y dejó a las dos mujeres solas en la sala.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Emma, mirando a la novia, no sabía qué hacer.

-Bueno…No sé…Siempre consigues agitarlo cuando…- se sonrojó, tenía vergüenza de decirlo.

-¡Ah!- Emma pareció entender -¿Cómo lo hago? ¡Tu barriga está llena de ese gel asqueroso!- se quejó

-¡Ay, Emma, solo bájame los pantalones, son holgados…!- hizo un movimiento para quitárselos.

-¡Espera! ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto? Quiero decir…¡Estamos en un hospital!- dijo Emma preocupada

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, el doctor fue solo a tomarse un café. ¿Quieres o no quieres saber?- preguntó impaciente

-¡Claro! ¡Lo deseo mucho!- dijo aunque vacilante

-¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!- Regina ordenó

Emma bajó los pantalones de la novia y comenzó a hacer el "servicio"

-Hum…Esto está bien en cualquier lugar…- dijo Regina con los ojos cerrados agarrando la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Está funcionando? ¿Se ha movido?- Emma levantó la cabeza para encarar a la novia

-Ay Em…¡No! No pares…- dijo quejumbrosa

-Está bien…- suspiró y volvió con los movimientos circulares de su lengua

-Ahhh Em…Hum…- Regina gimió

-¡Creo que esto no va a dar resultados!- la rubia salió de la posición de nuevo

-¡Por Dios, Emma! ¿Cuál es el problema?- la morena se irritó

Toc, toc, toc. El obstetra anunció su llegada. Emma rápidamente salió de su posición, se sentó en la silla cercana a Regina, quien se subía los pantalones con rapidez.

-¿Y, mamá Mills? ¿Se ha movido ese dormilón?- el doctor entró en la sala, volvió a pasar el aparato y miró a la pantalla- Ningún movimiento, debe estar cansado…¡Infelizmente no será hoy Regina!

"Joder", era lo que pensaban las dos madres, querían saber de verdad, ahora la próxima ecografía era en el séptimo mes.

Volvieron a casa en silencio, Regina estaba frustrada, de verdad quería mucho saber si era el muchachito que ella pensaba. Emma tenía la mirada distante.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Em?- preguntó Regina entrando en el aparcamiento del edificio

-Tengo que cuidarte mejor…- respondió la rubia aún con la mirada distante

-Ya cuidas de mí, Em…Nos cuidas muy bien…- pasó la mano por la barriga.

-¡No! ¡No os cuido! Te dejé por segunda vez…No soy igual a ti, Regina, no tengo una casa mía para vivir…No tengo ahorros para su universidad…Necesito formarme en algo…- se desahogó. Regina pasó su mano por el rostro de su novia.

-¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupada? Yo tengo dinero…Y tú no te marcharás más, ¿verdad?- dijo en su tono más amable

-Esa es precisamente la cuestión, tú lo tienes todo…¿Qué te puedo dar yo? ¿Qué le puedo dar a nuestro hijo?- miró a la novia con cierto desespero

-Amor. Solo quiero que te quedes…No te pido nada más, Emma…Solo que no te marches…- dijo acercando sus cabezas

-Ya te doy todo mi amor…Pero, querría poder darte más, más a ti y a nuestro hijo…- le acarició la cicatriz del labio superior

-Ya me lo das todo, Em…solo por formar parte de mi vida…- besó a su novia con ternura -¡Ay!- gimió Regina, y se acarició la barriga, algo dolorida. -¿Eso quiere decir que ahora has decidido despertarte, hijo? ¿Ahora?- las dos mujeres se echan a reír.

-Sí, chico…No sabes lo que he tenido que hacer hoy…Y dentro de un hospital ¡Por tu culpa!- conversaba con la barriga, salieron del coche y se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Hablando de eso…- Regina agarró a Emma dentro del ascensor, le dio un beso abrupto, sus lenguas se tocaban con deseo, la morena quería más de la rubia, le quitó la chaqueta y le tocó los pechos- Quiero que me aprietes con esos fuertes brazos…- le pidió al oído, acariciando los definidos brazos de la rubia. Emma apretó a Regina contra la pared y direccionó su mano hacia dentro de los holgados pantalones.

-Hummm…Como siempre, estás preparada para mí…- susurró entrando con su lengua en la boca de su novia una vez más, le mordió el labio inferior a la morena y tiró ligeramente de él, Regina soltó un gemido. Los dedos de Emma permanecieron masajeando la intimidad húmeda de su enamorada.

Llegaron al piso, aún agarradas, quitándose ya la ropa la una a la otra. Emma prendió a Regina contra la puerta y le levantó los dos brazos, asegurándola firmemente mientras la besaba con voluptuosidad, metió su muslo entre las piernas de la morena que gimió alto.

-E…Emma…- Regina sentía todo su cuerpo palpitar, pero la presión entre sus piernas era mucho mayor, sintió que se mojaba aún más, estaba encharcada, sus músculos internos se contraían con cada nuevo movimiento que la rubia hacia en su centro. Aún se besaban vorazmente cuando un vecino salió del apartamento de enfrente y desorbitó los ojos ante la escena, ¡y qué escena! Dos mujeres agarrándose en mitad del pasillo, una embarazada. Carraspeó.

Rápidamente se soltaron.

-Buenas tardes…- Regina intentó disimular lo imposible, estaba jadeante. Emma nada dijo, fingió que allí no había nadie, abrió la puerta y condujo a la morena al cuarto.

-¡Sienta!- Emma ordenó. Regina hizo exactamente lo que la novia le pidió, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

La rubia sonrió lascivamente. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, tenía hambre de aquel cuerpo.

-Voy a mostrarte lo que puedo hacer fuera de un hospital- se arrodilló, le quitó los pantalones a la morena velozmente -¡Abre las piernas!- mandó y lentamente le pasó su lengua

-¡Ahhhh!- Regina gimió mordiéndose el labio

-¿Bueno? Quiero sentir a este bebé dando vueltas- volvió a llevar su boca a la intimidad hinchada y húmeda de la morena.

Regina se retorcía de placer, se tocaba los pechos, necesitaba contener aquella excitación, gimió más alto cuando Emma introdujo despacio dos dedos, la rubia comenzó lentamente, dejando a Regina en puro éxtasis.

-Más rápido, Em…-pidió, estaba loca de tensión

Emma obedeció e intensificó los movimientos de vaivén, mientras succionaba el hinchado clítoris de su novia. Escuchó a Regina gemir alto, y notó un líquido caliente en sus dedos. Llevó sus dedos a la boca de la morena para que degustase su propio sabor. Regina chupó los dos dedos de Emma, después chupó dos de los suyos, se arrastró hasta en medio de la cama, llevándose con ella a su novia, desabotonó los vaqueros de la rubia y enfiló sus dedos dentro de ella, que gritó enloquecida. Emma ya se encontraba dolorida, su excitación era tanta que pensó que podía estallar.

-¡Ahhhh, Reginaaa…me vuelves loca cuando haces estas cosas!

La morena se sentó para embestir a la rubia de la mejor manera posible, le quitó completamente los pantalones y succionó el clítoris de la rubia de forma rápida, solo para dejarle ese regusto en la boca de quiero más. Emma se retorcía en la cama, movía en círculos su pelvis contra los dedos que entraban y salían de su interior de forma voraz, no tardó en gemir alto, echándose en la cama mientras se vaciaba en un delicioso orgasmo.

Ambas se encontraban solo vestidas de cintura para arriba, Regina no quería parar, nunca quería, siempre estaba dispuesta para más. Gateó sobre la novia con los pelos revueltos y le quitó la blusa, agarró aquel volumen por debajo del sostén, deslizó las manos por los músculos de la rubia, ¡cómo amaba aquellos fuertes brazos! Se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos, una sonrisa maquiavélica brotó en sus labios, le quitó el sujetador a su novia mientras le arañaba la blanca espalda, se sentó sobre la intimidad de la rubia y llevó sus carnosos labios hasta las aureolas rosadas y duras de la novia que soltó un gemido cuando su lengua caliente rodeó el endurecido pezón. Chupó con fuerza aquellos pechos voluminosos, se cambiaba de uno a otro, tenía sed de ellos, automáticamente comenzó a rozar su propia intimidad sobre la vulva de su novia, volvió a quedar sentada sobre su intimidad, mientras seguía masajeando los pechos con sus dos manos. Emma hizo lo mismo, tras desabotonar la blusa y arrancarle el sujetador a la morena, comenzó a apretarlos con fuerza, Regina cabalgaba sobre Emma, podía sentir cómo se deslizaba sobre ella, su excitación le proporcionaba la humedad necesaria para sentir más placer, se dio cuenta que pronto llegaría a su límite, mientras seguía apretando el pecho izquierdo de su novia. Llevó la mano derecha hacia atrás para entrar en Emma. Pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba la rubia, ambas sudaban y sus respiraciones eran altas, y los roncos gemidos llenaban la habitación. Regina siguió cabalgando intensamente mientras también acentuaba el ritmo de su dedo dentro de la rubia, sintió su clímax acercarse, casi incontrolable.

-E…Emma…- intentó hablar, su voz fallaba –Córrete…córrete conmigo…Yo…Yo…¡Ahhh!- cerró los ojos, sintió su intimidad contraerse en varios espasmos que se arrastraron por todo su cuerpo -¡Ahhh!- gritó más alto, fue un orgasmo muy fuerte, quizás fueran las muchas ganas que tenía. Dicen que el sexo de reconciliación es el mejor, quizás sí, pero el hecho era que con Emma siempre era bueno.

-¡Ahhh!- sintió cómo Emma apretaba su dedo dentro de ella, arqueó la espalda y se sentó abrazando a Regina, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus cabezas estaban pegadas, cabellos desordenados, algunos mechones sudados pegados a sus rostros enrojecidos.

Después de que sus corazones se calmaran, Emma besó a Regina con calma, ternura y añoranza.

-Nunca más voy a dejaros…Lo prometo- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose al cuerpo entrelazado al suyo. Regina solo sonrió ante la afirmación, deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que Emma cumpliera esa promesa.

Tras algunos minutos.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar

Recuerda Regina sentada en la cama, Emma estirada en sus piernas, tocándole la barriga y sintiendo aquella pequeña vida moverse.

-Se agita…siempre que…- comentó Emma acariciando esa zona que tan feliz la hacía

-Pues claro que sí…¡Porque yo estoy feliz!- dijo moviendo los enredados cabellos -¿Vamos a almorzar fuera? De verdad tengo que ir a trabajar…Y creo que tú también…Esta noche tienes una prueba- recordó

-¡Ay Dios! ¡Es verdad! Ni me acordaba Con toda esta confusión…- se refería a la semana que habían pasado separadas - Y hablando de eso…¿Por qué has reformado el apartamento?- recordó preguntar

-Porque no quería acordarme de ti…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño a darse una ducha

Emma no respondió, se sintió muy culpable por haber sido tan estúpida.

-¿Vamos? ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O vas a ir en tu lata amarilla?- Regina se ofreció en cuanto terminó de vestirse

-Creo que voy a ir en mi coche…- dijo Emma pensativa, Regina notó algo

-¿Emma? Estás muy distante…Necesito que compartas las cosas conmigo si quieres que esta relación salga adelante…- la morena fue sincera, se acercó a su novia.

-Si quisiera…- intentó hablar, tenía vergüenza de pedir aquello

-¿Qué? Me puedes decir cualquier cosa…- la incentivó, acariciándole el rostro

-Quiero amamantar a nuestro hijo…- dijo tímidamente. Regina desorbitó los ojos, no se esperaba eso. Una alegría fuera de lo común la invadió. Emma quería acercarse más al hijo que tendrían juntas, eso era una prueba de amor para la morena. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Claro Em…Eso es hermoso…Vamos a hablar con el doctor Whale en la próxima consulta- abrazó a la novia, estaba orgullosa, eso había sido un gran paso.

-Gracias mi amor…Te amo tanto…- besó románticamente los labios rojos. Estaba emocionada.

Finalmente Emma se estaba permitiendo ser madre, se sentía completa, aquella inseguridad de hasta hacía poco se estaba yendo lentamente. Alegría era lo que sentía, la ansiedad por ver aquel pequeño rostro era enorme, quería sentirlo en sus brazos.

* * *

-¡Regina tiene razón en llamarte inútil! ¿Ella sigue todavía con aquella buena para nada?- Cora dijo enfada al otro lado de la línea

-¡No, suegra! ¡Ya no estaban juntas, no sé lo que habrá pasado!- Robin decía la verdad

-¡Pues lo están! ¡Resuelve eso pronto, Robin! ¿O acaso tendré que ir yo misma para allá?

-No será necesario. Yo lo arreglo- afirmó

Llamó a un detective.

¿Hola? ¿Sidney Glass? Necesito sus servicios.

* * *

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana, Regina se levantó para ir al baño como de costumbre, ahora tenía que ir al baño con más frecuencia. Emma estaba estirada en la cama como una niña pequeña, un brazo por encima de la cabeza, la boca abierta, la morena la encontraba muy graciosa, ni se movía, dormía como una marmota.

Regina tenía hambre, fue a la cocina a buscar algo, había muchas cosas que Emma compraba y dejaba allí en caso de que Regina tuviera ganas, pero esa noche la morena no quería nada de aquello. Tenía un antojo. Decidió ir a vestirse para ir a comprar algo, Emma se despertó con la luz encendida.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué ocurre?- Emma encendió la lamparita de la mesilla de noche y vio a Regina vestida y con la llave del coche en las manos

-¡Tengo que ir a comprar melocotones!- dijo saliendo del cuarto

-¡Eh!- Emma se levantó con rapidez -¡Tú no vas a salir de casa estas horas!

-Lo necesito, Emma, tengo muchas ganas de comer melocotones- dijo ya cogiendo el bolso

-¡No! ¡Voy yo! ¡Quédate aquí!- Emma dijo mientras se ponía algo- Ya vengo- cogió la llave del escarabajo y salió, la morena no tuvo tiempo de impedírselo.

Pasaron 40 minutos, la rubia entró en el apartamento, Regina estaba sentada con las piernas encima del sofá haciendo zapping.

-¡Joder Emma! Estaba a punto de llamarte. ¿Fuiste a plantar el melocotonero?- dijo Regina indignada

-¡Eh! No hay muchos lugares abiertos a esta hora, ¿sabías? Pero lo encontré, aquí están. Te los voy a cortar…- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-¡No Emma! Los quiero empanados. Con tomillo…- dijo con cierta vergüenza

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres melocotón a la milanesa?- dijo sin creérselo

-¡Sí! Me apetece mucho…- dijo salivando

-¡Ok! Voy a preparártelo- Emma puso cara de asco, pero fue a hacerlo. Hay cada cosa que las embarazadas quieren comer…

-¡Dios! No deja de moverse…¡Voy a tener que estar de pie!- Regina caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Ya has intentado escuchar música? Dicen que tranquiliza…- intentó ayudar, mientras metía el melocotón en el aceite caliente

-Puede funcionar- fue a encender la radio mientras se pasaba la mano por la barriga –Mis pechos están raros…- suspiró

-Están hermosos, mi amor…- sacó el melocotón del aceite y lo puso en papel absorbente.

-¿Está listo? ¡El olor es maravilloso!- decía mientras cogía un poco y se lo ponía en la boca

-¡Cuidado! ¡Está caliente!- Emma intentó avisar, pero ya fue tarde.

-¡Joder! Me he quemado la lengua- dijo soplando y dando otro mordisco

-¡Vaya! Parece que estás comiendo lo mejor del mundo- exclamó Emma

-¡Hum! ¡Prueba! ¡Muy bueno! ¡Puedes meterlo en la carta del restaurante como plato de la casa!- Regina la incentivó, sabía muy bien

-Voy a probar un poco…- Regina se acercó y le dio un trozo dejándole después un beso en los rosados labios

-¿Y? ¿No está bueno?- preguntó la morena entusiasmada. La rubia puso cara de duda

-Hum…No está del todo mal…Puedo usarlo en mi trabajo de fin de curso. Claro que voy a añadirle algunas cosas y quitar otras…¡Pero voy a crear un postre único! ¡Gracias, muchacho!- besó la barriga de la novia que rió ante la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Viste? ¡Nuestro hijo tiene buen gusto!- Regina rio victoriosa –Volviendo al tema de mis pechos…¿Estás satisfecha con ellos? Quiero decir…Están enormes…¿Estaré ya produciendo leche?- preguntó realmente preocupada

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Para mí están cada vez más apetitosos. ¡Será duro tener que compartirlos!- rió

-¡Emma!- la reprendió

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!- sonrió lasciva. Regina sonrió con ella mientras seguía comiendo su melocotón frito.

Antes de que el despertador sonara, Regina se despertó inquieta.

-¿Amor?- preguntó Emma somnolienta, mirando el reloj de la mesita. -¿Ya te has despertado? Aún son las 07:15…Puedes dormir un poco más, vuelve a la cama…- dijo con voz adormilada, haciendo un señal a la novia para que volviera, tenía sueño, pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana cuando se metieron otra vez en la cama.

-Estoy revuelta, Emma…- se pasaba la mano por la barriga mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-¡Lo sabia! Fue la fritura…Te voy a hacer un jugo verde…- Emma se fue levantando

-No…Ve a descansar…Está semana tienes exámenes, siempre haces lo que pido, fuiste a comprar el meloco…- no terminó, corrió hacia el baño.

Emma se levantó rápidamente y fue a ayudar a su novia.

-Ay, Em…Perdóname por esto…- Regina dijo tímida y volvió a encarar el retrete. La rubia masajeaba la espalda de su enamorada

-No te disculpes…Está todo bien…¿Estás mejor?- la rubia ayudó a su novia a levantarse y caminar hacia el lavabo. La morena se lavó el rostro y se enjuagó la boca mientras buscaba la pasta de dientes.

-Sí, me disculpo, tienes unas ojeras terribles por mi culpa- Regina se echó a llorar –Te estoy dando mucho trabajo…

Sus hormonas estaban descontroladas. Emma la abrazó y le besó la cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros

-No tienes tiempo para ti, pero…yo te lo robo todo…- lloriqueaba

-No me estoy quejando, mi amor…Adoro cuidaros…- fue sincera, ahora pasaba la mano por los labios de la morena

-Lo sé…Puedo notarlo…Pero, de verdad necesitas salir más…Te estoy sofocando…- hablaba sintiéndose culpable. Emma ya no era la misma persona, se había vuelto alguien hogareño, le gustaba mimar a su novia, pero en el fondo, echaba de menos salir de vez en cuando.

-Para ser sincera, hoy tengo una reunión con la gente de otros cursos…Dije que no iría, pero, pensándolo bien…- recordó

-Ve…Ve a divertirte un poco…- Regina la alentó, de verdad estaba preocupada por estar sofocando a la novia. Abrazó fuertemente a la rubia.

Regina no fue a trabajar, se pasó todo el día en casa, arregló algunos detalles del cuarto del bebé, pensó en darle una sorpresa a Emma, a fin de cuentas, aún no había visto cómo había quedado el cambio allí. La rubia salió temprano a trabajar, tenía un evento importante y por la noche iba a salir con los amigos después de la prueba, llegaría tarde, así que la morena decidió irse a dormir pronto.

-¡Eh, Emma!- gritó August, acompañado de Jefferson, Lily venía detrás

-¡Hola escritor!- saludó al amigo -¡Jeff! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Pensé que ya no vivías aquí! ¿No estabas en Brasil?

-¡Sí, rubia! Pero he vuelto…He recibido una propuesta de trabajo aquí- le guiñó un ojo

-¡Oportunista! ¡Sigues haciendo trabajo sucio!- golpeó al colega en el hombro

-¡Lily! ¿Tú también por aquí?- estaba sorprendida, no sabía que ella iría

-Ah, Emma…Ya sabes, ¿no?...Me gustas… se acercó demasiado a la rubia, que intentó, en vano, retroceder, Lily le dio un beso. Jefferson sacó una foto.

* * *

 **Este fic es largo, tiene unos 56 capítulos, y no todo va a ser color de rosa. Ya hemos visto las inseguridades de Emma, y veremos cómo a nuestra pareja el mundo exterior se las a hacer pasar canutas, pero el amor todo lo puede. Así que, no, no será una comedia romántica al uso, habrá mentiras, juego sucio, separaciones, celos, encuentros, pero también habrá amor, alegrías y sobre todo, familia. Creo que la última palabra resume este fic. Y si lo acabáis conmigo, os daréis cuenta. Lo digo porque puede que no nos haya gustado la actitud de Emma, es verdad, se portado como un idiota, pero también hay que entender que de la noche a la mañana se vio con un hijo, y eso abruma a cualquiera. Pero los que lleváis tiempo leyéndome, sabéis que todos mis fics terminan bien, ellas pueden pasar por muchas cosas, y ellas mismas tener actitudes y reacciones que a nosotras nos hacen enfadar, pero la vida es así, las relaciones no son perfectas ni lo somos nadie. Pero si no os gusta el rumbo del fic, sois libres para dejarlo, hay muchos fic para leer, y yo no me sentiré mal por eso.**


	14. Disputas

**Disputas**

-¡Para! ¿Te has vuelto loca, Lily?- Emma la empujó lejos de sí -¡Tú, miserable! ¡Dame ese móvil!- cogió el teléfono de las manos del amigo

-¡Epa! ¿Qué pasa, rubia?- preguntó Jefferson, malicioso

-¡Ah! Emma ya no es así, Jeff, está saliendo en serio con una mujer, incluso va a tener un hijo- respondió August. Lily desorbitó los ojos, no sabía eso, además, hacía menos de dos semanas que se habían acostado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, August?- preguntó Emma sin entender. Lily aún estaba boquiabierta, no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Emma estaba viviendo con una mujer, y esa mujer estaba embarazada. ¿Emma tendría un hijo? Pero si a ella no le gustaban los niños. Al menos eso era lo que Lily sabía.

-Tu padre…quiero decir…Me encontré con él, fui a pedir unos vinos que me encomendaron y me topé con él. David parecía muy entusiasmado con el nieto…- August dijo realmente feliz por Emma.

-Sí…- respondió Emma, medio perdida, mientras borraba la foto del móvil.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Con una mujer embarazada? ¿Desde hace cuánto?- preguntó Lily incrédula

-Am…Hace poco más de cinco meses…- respondió sincera, y le devolvió el móvil a Jefferson

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Nos acostamos juntas la semana pasada!- gritó Lily. Los dos hombres nada dijeron.

-Bueno, Lily, no significó nada…Solo fue un polvo, nada más…- dijo Emma susurrando, Lily se apartó medio aturdida, parecía no poder creérselo

-¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿Quién ha conseguido finalmente sacarte un compromiso serio a ti?- preguntó Jefferson curioso

-Regina…- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban

-Tu padre me dijo que era la inversora en la vinícola Encantados…- completó August

-¿Inversora? ¿Regina? ¿Cuál es su apellido, rubia?- indagó Jefferson, quería saber más

-Mills, Regina Mills- respondió Emma aún suspirando, su expresión era de pura adoración hacia la morena

-¿REGINA MILLS? ¿LA EX DE ROBIN?- gritó Jefferson, conocía a la morena

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Jeff?- preguntó la rubia sin entender

-¡Este mundo es un pañuelo, Emma! ¡Salí con ella antes que Robin, por cierto! ¡Qué mujer caliente, insaciable aquella latina!- contó Jeff orgulloso -¡Pensaba que solo le gustaban los hombres! Fui yo quien le presenté a Robin- contó, Emma no se quedó nada feliz con el descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te acostaste con ella y después se la presentaste a Robin?- Emma quería saber

-Bueno, con ella siempre fue así, algunas horas de placer y ya está…No tuve mucho contacto, era más un acuerdo. Después le presenté a Robin, que quería de cualquier manera entrar en aquella empresa, así que me pagó para que yo me quitara de en medio…Más tarde descubrí que estaba saliendo con ella.

Contó todo de una forma natural, Emma estaba roja de rabia, no quería saber que su mujer, madre de su hijo, se había acostado con aquel miserable mercenario. Lily la miraba indignada, ¿cómo Emma podía ser tan sinvergüenza? ¿Una hetero? Lily no racionalizaba, sentía envidia, rabia, celos, quería ser la madre del hijo de Emma. Lily siempre ha estado enamorada de la rubia, que nunca le ha dado esperanzas, pero nunca imaginó que pudiera estar en serio con alguien, y eso era lo que la consolaba, ¿pero ahora? Emma ya no la buscaría más.

-Felicidades entonces, Emma…- Lily se acercó de nuevo –Creo que merezco una despedida…- comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia, que rápidamente se apartó

-¡No! Ya te lo he dicho, Lily…- rechazó

-¡Calma esas hormonas, Lily! ¿Entramos?- pidió August, se había dado cuenta del tenso ambiente. Entraron en el bar, la música estaba alta, y Jefferson fue a pedir un balde con bebidas y hielo.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que estás saliendo con una ricachona, eh? ¿Y te acostaste con Lily la semana pasada? Interesante…- dijo Jefferson pensativo, sirviéndole más cerveza a Emma

-¡Olvida eso, ok! ¡Ese asunto está muerto, Jeff! ¡No tengo nada con Lily, nunca lo he tenido!- dijo Emma un poco nerviosa, ¿y si Regina se enterase? No podría lidiar con eso, sabía que se había equivocado.

-¡Venga Emma! Conozco a Robin, piensa…si yo quisiera…- sonrió diabólico –Yo puedo fácilmente llegar hasta ella…- guiñó irónico

-¡YA BASTA!- golpeó la mesa, la bebida se derramó del vaso -¿Qué quieres? Porque algo quieres, ¿no?- preguntó ella temiendo la respuesta

-No demasiado, algo no muy difícil…- dijo limpiando el líquido derramado con un papel

-¡Vamos, miserable! ¿Qué quieres?- Emma estaba irritada, temía que Regina descubriera su relación con Lily.

-Sabes que he regresado de Brasil porque necesito dinero, no sé si sabes…Pero, tuve una hija y su madre está enferma, el tratamiento es muy caro, no tiene condiciones de viajar de momento, ni dinero, por eso estoy yo aquí. Y el "servicio" que me ha hecho venir es…digamos que peligroso, tengo que cuidar de mi hija si algo le pasara a su madre. Resumiendo. ¡Quiero un trabajo en la Mills Company!- explicó

-¿Y necesitas amenazarme para conseguir un empleo?- dijo incrédula

-No es ese el motivo, Emma. Tengo mis diferencias con tu actual mujer…Ella, de primeras, no va a querer contratarme, y tú tendrás que convencerla- tomó otro trago de la bebida mientras miraba a algunas mujeres bailar en la pista.

-¡Ok!- fue lo que respondió la rubia, no tenía idea de cómo haría aquello, pero necesitaba mantener aquella noche en el motel en secreto, no estaba dispuesta a perder a su familia una vez más.

August conversaba con Lily en otra esquina, intentaba calmar a su viaja amiga.

-Pero…¡Se acostó conmigo, August! ¡La semana pasada! ¿Cómo? ¿Va a tener un hijo? Está viviendo con…con…- no terminó, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. El amigo agarró a Lily por los hombros

-Sé que siempre la has querido, Lily…Pero ahora es el momento de demostrarlo, Emma está feliz…Necesitas seguir adelante- le tocó los hombros y le secó las lágrimas

-¿Cómo Gus? Emma es el amor de mi vida…desde el colegio, nunca me vio…- suspiró

Lily no tenía intención de desistir de la "amiga" de la infancia, lucharía por ella, no iba a ser cualquier mujer quien le quitaría a la rubia, y aún menos con tan poco tiempo de convivencia, para ella en algún momento ese juego de ser madre acabaría. Lo que Lily no sabía es que no era una mujer cualquiera, era Regina Mills.

En una mesa apartada, un hombre de edad y negro, observaba a la rubia y a sus acompañantes, vestía un abrigo y un sombrero, tomaba un whisky, sacaba fotos de la mesa, estaba investigando. Había sido contratado para pillar en un desliz a la rubia.

-¿Hielo, señor?- ofreció el camarero

-Por favor- respondió el hombre, mirando el móvil, su mirada cada cierto tiempo se posaba en la mesa de los cuatro.

"Estas son las personas que están con ella. Local: Rabbit Hole"

Mandó una foto por el móvil a la persona que lo había contratado. En seguida recibió la respuesta

"Saque más fotos, el hombre de la derecha, quiero su nombre" Quería constatar si de verdad era el mismo Jefferson.

"Señor Locksley, su nombre es Jefferson, ¿alguna cosa más?" El detective lo supo tras pagarle a una muchacha para que le consiguiera la información.

"¡Muy bien, Sidney! Solo quería tener la certeza, esto está interesante" Robin respondió al mensaje con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tenía a su hija pequeña en brazos.

-Tendrás a un papá presidente de la empresa, mi ángel…- colocó a la hija en la cuna, acarició su pequeño rostro y volvió junto a su esposa

-¿Robin? ¿Con quién estás conversando a estas horas?- preguntó Zelena, vio la pantalla del móvil de su marido iluminada

-Nadie importante, mi amor…- borró los mensajes y se acostó con su mujer de cucharita

-¡Ven Emma! Baila conmigo…¡No muerdo! ¡Sé que estás comprometida!- Lily llegó y levantó a la rubia, arrastrándola a la pista de baile. Emma, en un primer momento, se mostró reticente, pero después comenzó a bailar con la amiga.

Un camarero llegó y ofreció una bebida azul a la rubia.

-¡Para usted!- gritó al oído de la rubia, que cogió la copa, ya estaba alterada a causa de las cervezas y el whisky.

-¿Quién lo ha mandado?- preguntó gritando de nuevo al camarero, la música estaba alta. Él señaló a un grupo de mujeres, muy guapas la verdad. Emma les sonrió maliciosa y les guiñó un ojo alzando la copa. A Lily no le gustó la osadía de la rubia y le robó un beso rápido. Emma se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dijiste que íbamos a bailar! ¡Caramba, Lily!- se encaminó a la mesa para coger el bolso y marcharse, pero su visión se nubló, y lo último que vio fue a Lily agarrarla antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- Emma se despertó asustada, estaba en el apartamento de Lily, en su cama y solo con las bragas. Se preocupó, no recordaba cómo había ido a parar ahí. Escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina, se puso una camiseta gris y fue hacia allí. Ya eran más de las 11 de la mañana, su móvil tenía infinidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su novia y de Killian, su compañero de trabajo. "Joder", pensó.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Nosotras?- se señaló a sí misma

-Qué más quisiera yo, rubia…Pero no te aguantabas en pie, y encima solo la llamabas a ella…- reviró los ojos

-Regina…- susurró con la mano en la cabeza

-Hay tienes una aspirina- Lily señaló mientras echaba agua en el arroz

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?- preguntó Emma tomándose la aspirina

-Bueno, te traje yo. Es obvio, Jeff y Gus me ayudaron, te di un baño y te puse en la cama…Calma…yo dormí contigo sí, pero no follamos. Sería imposible contigo llamándola a ella sin parar- reviró los ojos de nuevo

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me puse así?- aún no entendía

-Un grupo de mujeres te mandó una bebida, después de eso te desmayaste, cuando te despertaste, no decías cosa con tino, no podíamos llevarte a casa…Así que te traje para acá- explicó

-Gracias…- aún estaba confusa –Tengo que ir a casa…Regina…- fue a ponerse la ropa que estaba en una esquina de la sala

-¿Estás muy colada por ella, eh?- preguntó Lily mientras cortaba algunas verduras

-Mucho…- se puso las botas, y antes de salir le volvió a dar las gracias.

* * *

Regina se despertó temprano aquella mañana, se dio cuenta de que Emma no había vuelto. Intentó no llamarla, ella misma la había alentado a que saliera. Fue a trabajar, dejó varios mensajes, Emma no respondió, llamó después y nada. Se pasó la mañana entera pensando en la novia, pensando en que podría haberse marchado de nuevo, haberlos abandonado a los dos, no lo iba a soportar.

-Ay, hijo…¿Por qué tu madre tiene que ser tan tonta?- se acarició la barriga ya bien redonda -¿Nos amará de verdad?- suspiró –Lo sé, lo sé…También tú la quieres…Pero no atiende al teléfono, hijo…¿Qué he de pensar?- conversaba con la propia barriga –¡Espero que tu otra madre tenga un buen motivo para no haber vuelto a casa!- sintió una patada -¡Ay! No voy a pelear con ella, te doy mi palabra, mi pequeño, si tiene un buen motivo…- acarició la zona con una sonrisa triste

Robin entró sin llamar

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó irónico

-¡Ninguno Robin!- mintió -¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte convocado- se colocó la mano en la cintura

-Tenemos una reunión de urgencia con el señor Gold- informó

-¡Ok! Pero Belle podría haberme informado y así me hubiera ahorrado ver tu detestable cara- fue a tomarse un té de manzana

-En realidad…estuve pensando…- se puso la mano en la nuca –Esa novia tuya…le gusta divertirse con otras mujeres a parte de ti, ¿verdad?

Salió del despacho sonriendo. Dejó a Regina aún más pensativa, ¿dónde habría estado Emma? Y peor…¿con quién? Una chispa de desconfianza surgió en su interior.

* * *

Belle anunció la entrada de su novia.

-Buenas tardes, amor…- Emma se acercó tímida a abrazar a la morena. Ella retrocedió

-¿Amor? ¿A estas horas me vienes a llamar amor? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no volviste a casa? ¿Por qué no me devolviste las llamadas o mensajes?

Era un alivio ver a la rubia ahí, pero su mente daba vueltas, incertidumbres y más incertidumbres poblaban su mente.

-Sucedió algo desagradable, no pude volver…Perdóname- pidió, no quería entrar en detalles

-¡Ah! ¡Muy bonito, señorita Swan!- aplaudió -¿Algo desagradable? ¿Solo tienes eso que decirme?- fue irónica

-Ha estado mal…- susurró

-¿Contigo todo es siempre así? ¿Ha estado mal? ¿Con quién crees que estás tratando? ¿Con una amante cualquiera?- Regina estaba incrédula. ¿Cómo la rubia podría tener tan poca vergüenza?

-Ahora no puedo contarte, pero te prometo que lo haré…¿Vamos a almorzar?

-¡Soy tu mujer, Emma! Me debes explicaciones…- su mirada era de dolor

-Almorzamos primero…¿puede ser? Me preocupo por nuestro hijo, sé que tienes hambre- dijo realmente preocupada, a fin de cuentas, a esa hora Regina ya habría almorzado, pero la rubia se informó con la secretaria antes de entrar en el despacho, y no había hecho su almuerzo a la hora prevista.

-Está bien…Es verdad que tengo hambre…- reviró los ojos. Cogió el bolso y caminó hacia el ascensor sin mirar a la novia, estaba irritada.

Fueron al Granny's, a Regina ya no le incomodaba ir allí, desde la comida con la familia Swan, la morena siempre charlaba con Ruby, la camarera tenía buena conversación, además de mimar a Regina siempre con alguna golosina.

Comieron en silencio, Regina esperaba una explicación.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que ha sucedido? ¿Será siempre así? ¿O tendré que investigar? Porque puedo…- amenazó, miró a los ojos verdes con profundidad.

-¡No es para tanto! Bebí más de la cuenta, no quise volver a casa y darte trabajo. Solo eso- contó la verdad a medias, mientras bebía su refresco

-Ok. ¿Dónde dormiste?- arqueó la ceja, se metió una cucharada de verduras en la boca

-Am…Er…Fui a casa de mis padres- mintió. Intentó ocultarlo mirando por la ventana

-¿Esperas que de verdad me lo crea, Swan?- su expresión era de rabia, recordó lo que Robin le había dicho en el despacho

-Es la verdad. Y no me llames así, te lo he dicho- mintió de nuevo, bebió más refresco

-Emma…Si descubro que me has mentido…- tomó un sorbo de jugo –No harías eso…¿verdad?- la encaró desconfiada

-No mi amor…- otra mentira, parecía que Emma estaba olvidando que las mentiras solo llevan a más mentiras

Ya era de noche, Regina estaba leyendo un libro _(¿Qué esperar cuando se está esperando?)_ Emma llegó de la universidad.

-Buenas noches, amor…- fue a darle un beso a su novia, pero esta giró el rostro, su besó acabó en la mejilla

-Buenas noches, Emma- dijo seria, sin entusiasmo

-¿Qué ocurre, Regina?- preguntó sin entender la frialdad de la novia. Desde el almuerzo la morena estaba así, fría.

-Me mentiste…- dijo enfadada, acariciándose la barriga.

Emma suspiró, tenía que contárselo, pero, ¿cómo? No sabía cómo decirle que había dormido con Lily, solo dormido, pero aquella semana en que realmente se había acostado con ella la acusaba fuertemente, no iba a contarlo. Se sentó al lado de la novia, y le cerró el libro.

-No me preguntes nada…Por favor…Te amo…Es eso lo que importa- pidió

-Llamé a tu madre, me dijo que no habías dormido allí- afirmó aún más enfadada -¿Me has engañado?- Fue directa

-¡No!- su corazón se disparó, no imaginaba que Regina pudiera ser tan directa. Le contó la verdad a medias, no aquella noche a la que Regina se refería –Dormí en casa de una amiga…- confesó

-¡Vale! ¿Y por qué mentiste? Podrías haberme dicho que habías dormido en casa de una amiga. Si es que es tu amiga…- dijo aún más seria, sentía rabia, celos, pero mantuvo el control, su voz era firme.

-Tuve miedo…Miedo de que no me perdonaras…- sus ojos se humedecieron

-¿MIENTIENDOME?- gritó levantándose del sofá, sus manos apoyadas en los riñones

-Calma…No quise hacerte daño…No tienes por qué ponerte así…- se levantó intentando tocar la mano de la morena, que se apartó de nuevo, respiraba pesadamente

-¡AH! ¿CALMA? ¿ME PIDES CALMA? ¿CÓMO ES ESO? ¡DIOS! SALES DE CASA, HACES YO NO SÉ QUÉ, ¿Y DICES QUE NO QUIERES HACERME DAÑO? ¡ME MIENTES! ¿Y QUIERES QUE MANTENGA LA CALMA? ¡POR DIOS, SWAN! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS!- gritó cada vez más alto a cada frase, había perdido el control.

-Comprendo…voy a aceptar si necesitas un tiempo- Emma fue sincera, se giró para ir a la cocina, necesitaba comer algo

-¡No me des la espalda, Swan! ¡Estás en mi casa!- vociferó, su expresión era de odio. ¿Por qué Emma tenía que ser así? ¿Actuar así? Siempre admitía estar equivocada, pero seguía cometiendo el mismo error.

-Me equivoqué al mentirte…Pero ahora ya he dicho la verdad.

Cogió una galleta y se la comió, estaba calmada, y eso irritó aún más a Regina.

-¿Y cuántas veces más vas a actuar así? ¿MENTIR? ¿DECIR QUE ESTÁS EQUIVOCADA Y COMETER EL MISMO ERROR? ¿ES ASÍ COMO PRETENDES PROBAR TU AMOR POR NOSOTROS?- se alteró de nuevo

-Sé que las disculpas no van a solucionar nada…- se acercó a la novia y le tocó los labios, pasó los dedos por la cicatriz –Te amo…Solo te quiero a ti, te quiero para siempre…- intentó tomar los labios, Regina se apartó con la respiración pesada, Emma conseguía desestabilizarla con mucha facilidad, pero Regina se prometió a sí misma que ya no sería débil, Emma necesitaba aprender a valorarla.

-¡No quiero que me toques, Swan!- se apartó -¡Ve a dormir a otro sitio! No te quiero en mi habitación.- estaba decidida -¿Crees que decir te amo siempre que cometes tonterías, hará que crea en ti? ¿Qué tipo de amor es ese?- salió de la sala en dirección al cuarto. Si Emma le dijo que no la había engañado, la creería, aunque su consciencia le decía que había algo más en aquella historia. Ya estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido que saliera más.

Emma suspiró, pensativa, en la sala. Regina tenía razón, necesitaba demostrarle su amor. Un sencillo te amo no valía nada, ya había herido demasiadas veces a la morena.

-Disculpa hijo…Mamá te dijo que no iba a pelear, pero tu madre consigue sacarme de quicio…- acarició la barriga de nuevo, fue a echarse en la cama. Estaba cansada y no tardaría en dormirse.

Emma decidió quedarse en la sala, necesitaba dejar a su novia sola. Sabía que estaba equivocada. Durmió en el sofá.

Al otro día, Regina decidió que iría a hablar con Robin, él había insinuado algo y la morena pretendía descubrirlo.

Se puso un vestido largo, pre-mamá, de color amarillo, zapatos bajos negros. Se pasó un maquillaje suave y se dejó el cabello suelto, solo se pasó la mano para darle volumen. Estaba hermosa, como siempre.

Caminó hasta la sala, Emma estaba tirada en el sofá, solo una fina sábana cubría sus piernas, una de sus manos se encontraba casi en el suelo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan linda durmiendo? Era lo que Regina pensaba, pasó por la sala de puntillas, no quería despertarla y correr el riesgo de ceder otra vez, Emma tenía un poder sobrenatural sobre Regina, y ella pretendía controlar eso.

Desayunó en la encimera de la cocina, una manzana y zumo de naranja, y se guardó un sándwich en el bolso. Estaba lavando la poca loza que había ensuciado cuando una cierta rubia desvergonzada la abrazó por detrás, se quedó sin aire. Dormir dos noches lejos del abrazo fuerte de su novia era un verdadero tormento.

-¡Buenos días majestad!- susurró al oído izquierdo de la morena que se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies con aquella voz ronca, extremadamente sexy.

"Contrólate, Regina, no vas a ceder. No te contó toda la verdad, lo presientes", se reprendió mentalmente y se apartó intentando esconder la desacompasada respiración.

-¿Ya te despertaste? Creo que el sofá no es tan cómodo como mi cama…- sonrió irónica, girándose hacia la rubia.

-¡Ah Regina! ¿Qué? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir tratándome así?

Cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la encimera. Fue inevitable, la mirada de la morena se posó en los músculos de la novia, consideraba aquello muy sexy, y para desestabilizarla aún más, Emma solo llevaba una camisera blanca y unos bóxer femeninos grises, sus pechos se marcaban perfectamente bajo la fina camiseta, casi transparente. Regina tragó saliva, aún no la había mirada a la cara.

-Er…Yo…- perdió el habla, sintió un calor descomunal entre sus piernas. Tragó saliva una vez más. "Calma…Contrólate…tus hormonas no pueden ser más fuertes que tú". Tomó aliento –¡Hasta que aprendas a no mentirme. Aprendas que tenemos una relación, aprendas que tienes que confiar en mí!-Dijo todo de un tirón, apartando la mirada de aquel cuerpo escultural en su cocina, amaba su cocina, pero con Emma ahí, todo era aún más perfecto-Aprendas que formaremos una familia…- tomó una bocanada de aire –Y tú, señorita Swan, no puedes actuar como una adolescente, ya es hora de crecer…Tendrás un hijo…Tú lo escogiste, Emma…Trabaja para merecerlo…

Suspiró las últimas frases acariciándose la barriga, su bebé estaba agitado, cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba, él se agitaba. Ya había terminado de lavar la loza, cogió su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta, sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo.

-Voy a cambiar…Lo prometo…- Emma susurró cerca del rostro de su novia.

-¡Promete menos y haz más!- agarró el pomo de la puerta. Pero Emma la giró de nuevo y la besó, un beso, que en un primer momento, no fue correspondido, la morena intentó soltarse del abrazo, pero ella quería tanto aquello, la falta era tan grande, su cuerpo entero ya ardía, se inflamó aún más cuando Emma invadió su boca con su lengua.

-Hum…- gimió en medio del abrupto beso. Sintió las manos de su novia subir su vestido largo por encimas de los muslos, rápidamente los dedos finos de la rubia tocaron su intimidad por encima de las bragas ya mojadas -¡Pa…para! ¡PARA!- apartó la boca, estaba jadeante, aún podía sentir los dedos de la rubia agarrándola, pero parados. Sacó la mano de Emma lentamente. Quería aquellos dedos exactamente allí, pero no debía, no podía –No todo se resuelve con sexo, Emma…¡Buenos días!

Cogió su bolso de nuevo, que se encontraba en el suelo y dejó a la rubia pensativa en casa. Entró en el ascensor aún respirando entrecortadamente, sentía calor. Su vecino corrió para entrar en el ascensor, pudo percibir el estado de la morena.

-¿Calor, verdad?- comentó Regina intentando disimular abanicándose con las manos. El vecino solo movió la cabeza positivamente aguantando la risa, estaban entrando en invierno en Nueva York, y él siempre escuchaba gemidos altos provenientes del apartamento de la vecina.

Regina llegó a la empresa y fue derecha al despacho de Robin, entró sin llamar.

-¿Qué intentaste insinuar sobre Emma ayer?- Regina preguntó directa, encarando al cuñado

El hombre desorbitó los ojos, sorprendido. Regina nunca entraba en su despacho, una sonrisa maquiavélica brotó en los labios del hombre.

-Bueno…Mira con tus propios ojos…- abrió el cajón de su mesa.


	15. Deseo conocerla

**Deseo conocerla**

Robin esparció varios fotos de la noche pasada sobre la mesa, Emma conversando con Jefferson, después en la pista de baile demasiado pegada a una mujer morena y más joven que Regina, hasta el momento todo bien, su novia solo estaba divirtiéndose como cualquier otra persona, pero sus ojos se humedecieron cuando el cuñado le dio tres foros, Emma besando a la morena más joven, las otras dos eran a la entrada de un apartamento desconocido y a la salida del mismo.

Celos mezclados con odio se reflejaron en la mirada de Regina, que ya tenía la respiración pesada y el corazón acelerado. "No, ella no haría eso. No lo haría. Debe tener un buen motivo para esto", concluyó angustiada, seguía mirando las fotos en su mano, perpleja.

-¿Cómo has conseguido esto, miserable?- dijo Regina en un hilo de voz, aunque con autoridad

-No importa. Lo que importa es que no debes estar con ella, ella está contigo solo por tu dinero, te lo avisé- fue "amigable"

-¿Sabes?...Veo esto muy extraño, Robin…¿Por qué te importa? ¿Cuál es el propósito de todo esto?- entrecerró los ojos

-Solo quiero tu bien, Regina, tu bien y el de mi sobrino…- consiguió fingir muy bien su sinceridad.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mi hijo? ¡Lo único que te importa de verdad es tu posición social! No sé cómo has conseguido estas fotos…¡Pero pretendo averiguarlo, querido Robin!- su tono era más firme, no se dejó destruir por las fotos.

-¿Cómo? Con las pruebas delante de tus narices, ¿tienes el coraje de dudar de mí?- agarró a la presidenta por el brazo -¿Prefieres creer en sus mentiras antes que confiar en mí?- se acercó al rostro de la morena, sus alientos se mezclaban -¿No me echas de menos?- agarró el rostro de la morena. Regina tenía la respiración pesada, cerró los ojos por un momento, aún guardaba un resquicio de sentimiento por Robin, físico, nada más que eso, pero lo tenía. Pero enseguida despertó de sus devaneos. Se apartó tres pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No! ¡No te echo de menos! ¡Amo a Emma!- fue sincera, la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta, estaba sorprendida con su propia actitud.

-¡Ja ja! ¡Ahora sí!- aplaudió -¿Te estás escuchando, Regina? ¿Estás diciendo que amas a una mujer? ¿Una mujer que la noche pasada te engañó?- desdeñó sonriendo

-¡Pedazo de hipócrita! ¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo! ¿Quién me lo asegura? ¡Estas fotos no prueban nada, Robin! Puede haber sido un malentendido- aumentó el tono de la voz, hablando irónicamente

-¡Estás ciega! ¡Esa mujer te ha cegado! ¡No puedes amar a una oportunista!- gritó

-¡Ah, Robin, no me vengas con esas! ¿Quién ha sido el interesado aquí? Sabemos el verdadero motivo por el que te acercaste a mí. Y sí, ¡por ti sí estaba yo ciega! ¡Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces, querido cuñado!- colocó las manos en sus riñones

-Ahí es donde te engañas. ¡Esa mujerzuela no vale nada! ¡Conociste a Jefferson! ¡Y mira aquí!- señaló una de las fotos de la mesa –Se conocen, y sabes mejor que nadie los negocios que él hace, ¿quién te garantiza que ella no está metida en sus mierdas?

-¿Y tú? ¡Tú también estuviste metido en ellas! ¡Y estuve saliendo contigo, impresentable!- vociferó

-¡Si prefieres creer en esa oportunista, cree! ¡Asistiré a tu caída, Regina!- amenazó

-¡Siempre estaré por encima de ti, querido! No te atrevas a nombrarla de nuevo. ¡Cuida de tu vida!

Salió del despacho, necesitaba hablar con Emma.

-Eso es lo que tú te piensas, Regina…Ocuparé tu lugar en la empresa, y tú serás una mera asistente- Robin dijo entre dientes, guardando las fotos en un sobre.

* * *

-Belle, cancela mis compromisos de por la mañana, pásalos a la tarde, y los de tarde, se los pasas a Robin y que los resuelva en la sala de reuniones de la tercera planta-pidió a su asistente, necesitaba hablar con Emma, quería aclarar toda aquella historia.

-¡Sí, señora Mills!- Belle fue cordial como de costumbre

-Gracias, volveré después del almuerzo para la reunión con el señor Gold- agradeció y se fue derecha a su apartamento, Emma trabajaba de tarde, estaría en casa.

Regina abrió la puerta, Emma estaba estudiando en el comedor, una pila de libros sobre la mesa, y algunas recetas esparcidas en ella. La rubia estaba aparentemente concentrada, llevaba gafas, aún llevaba la misma ropa, camiseta blanca y los bóxer grises, la diferencia es que su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, el lápiz entre sus labios y una mano apoyada en su cabeza, y una de sus piernas encima de la silla. Estaba hermosamente sexy. No había notado a su novia parada observándola.

-¿Emma?- la morena la llamó

-¿Regina?- la rubia se asustó –No te oí entrar, ¿todo bien? ¿Te duele algo?- se levantó para ayudar a su novia, se preocupaba mucho por su familia.

-¡No! No te acerques…- sus ojos estaban llorosos –Por favor…- dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Emma se detuvo donde estaba sin entender.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó aún más preocupada

-Lo estoy. Quiero decir…No…¡No lo estoy!- respiró hondo -¿Qué sucedió exactamente en aquel bar?- su corazón latió fuertemente en el pecho. Emma se puso a pensar –No quiero mentiras, Emma…no lo soportaría…Así que, te lo suplico…Cuéntame la verdad- oprimió los labios aguantando el llanto que amenazaba con salir -¿Me engañaste?- su expresión era de dolor. Emma pudo notar la aflicción de su novia.

-No, no te engañé- fue sincera

-¿Por qué estabas besando a otra mujer en aquel bar?- sintió su garganta cerrarse

Emma suspiró, ¿cómo sabía Regina aquello? Ella prometió que iba a cambiar, decidió ser transparente.

-Ella me besó…- suspiró –Yo no correspondí

-¿Aún así dormiste en su casa? Porque es la misma mujer, ¿no?- su mentón temblaba, estaba siendo imposible aguantar el llanto, su garganta estaba cerrada, pero permaneció firme

-Te dije que había sido algo desagradable…Por eso no quise contártelo…

-¿Un beso? ¿Crees que eso no es traición? Porque para mí sí…- desvió la mirada, una lágrima resbaló

-¿Cómo te lo explico?- Emma habló para sí misma, pero la morena lo oyó

-Intenta…Por…por favor…Necesito entender…- pidió en un hilo de voz, se llevó los dedos a la fruncida frente -¿No soy suficiente para ti?- preguntó, las lágrimas ya resbalaban de sus ojos avellana

-Eres más que suficiente para mí, mi amor…- se acercó, intentó agarrar los brazos de su novia. Regina se giró, no quería que Emma la viera llorar- Vale…ella es mi amiga- tomó aliento –No voy a mentirte…Yo le gusto, siempre le he gustado, y yo le tengo un gran cariño, pero solo es eso…Nunca me he interesado en ella, en realidad nunca me he interesado por nadie antes de conocerte a ti…- otro suspiro –Me besó porque…-se detuvo, no podía contarle lo del polvo de la semana de separación –Porque le gusto, como te he dicho…Yo no correspondí, me estaba marchando cuando me sentí mal, creo que me drogaron. Un grupo de mujeres me mandó una bebida y la tomé, me desmayé y Lily me llevó a su apartamento…- explicó con sinceridad.

-¿Lily? Se llama así…- susurró para sí misma

-Sí, dormí allí…Pero solo eso, estaba muy bebida- confesó –Ella no abusaría de mí- afirmó –yo no me acuerdo de nada, pero me dio su palabra de que no pasó nada. Y aquel beso…Bueno…Fue solo un susto…enseguida me aparté- concluyó

-Yo…¿Por qué?- aún intentaba procesar lo que había escuchado. Había sido un malentendido, sí, pero aquello la incomodaba mucho, algo en su corazón le decía que aquella mujer no iba a rendirse. –Prométeme que no vas a verla más- cesó las lágrimas, ya volvía a tener el control.

-No puedo….La conozco desde el colegio, es una gran amiga, Regina…Siempre ha estado a mi lado, incluso en momentos difíciles con mi familia. No puedo…Y no debo hacerle pasar por eso…Te amo, te quiero a ti como mi mujer, pero no me pidas que abandone a los que he conocido antes que a ti…- agarró la mano de la novia

Emma tenía razón, era mucho egoísmo por su parte exigirle tal cosa, pero necesitaba una garantía.

-Tráela aquí, deseo conocerla- fue una orden, no una petición

-¿Para qué? Solo va a causarte trastornos, no puedes pasar nervios, mi amor…- dijo realmente preocupada, Regina estallaba rápido.

-No veo qué hay de malo en que traigas a una vieja amiga a conocer a la madre de tu hijo…Ya que es solo eso…¿No?- entrecerró los ojos. Quería desvendar algo tras las esmeraldas.

-Está bien…No veo mal alguno…- se rascó la nuca, aquel encuentro entre las dos mujeres podría ser una bomba de relojería.

-Genial. Cuando quieras…Solo avisa, este fin de semana estamos libres…- caminó hacia el baño

-Regina…- Emma la llamó –Discúlpame…

-Si no te hubiese perdonado, Emma, estarías fuera de mi casa- afirmó echándose el cabello hacia un lado. Siguió con paso firme hasta el baño.

¿Cómo había descubierto Regina lo del beso? Se preguntaba Emma. Lo descubriría, pero necesitaba dejar que las aguas se calmaran. Pensó en esa posible visita de Lily, no era oportuno que las dos estuvieran solas, así que decidió que se la presentaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños. No iba a hacer fiesta, pero ante la situación, necesitaba al menos amenizar ese encuentro.

Las navidades se estaban acercando, Jefferson llamó varias veces a Emma exigiéndole lo del empleo, la rubia le pidió que esperara hasta el año nuevo, hacía dos semanas que Regina estaba distante, trataba a la rubia con frialdad, dormían juntas, pero no dejaba que Emma la tocase.

Ya era de noche, Regina leía un libro apoyada en la cabecera de la cama mientras comía trozos de pollo con mermelada de mora. Cuando finalmente entró en el sexto mes, comía cosas absurdas. Emma se cepilló los dientes, y enseguida se sentó en la cama, estaba leyendo el mismo libro que Regina para gestantes.

Emma se estaba sintiendo sola, la morena ya no era la misma, no le daba tregua a la rubia para que se acercara. Recordó la conversación que mantuvo con su padre días atrás.

" _Ah, papá…no sé si puedo hablar de esto contigo, es que yo…No conozco a nadie en esta situación, no sé si me entiendes…-_ se refería a la condición de ser padre, ella se sentía así en aquel momento

 _-Los padres están para estas cosas, hija…¿qué aflige a mi pequeña?-_ preguntó acariciando los cabellos rubios

- _Ah, Regina…Está diferente, desde que cometí una estupidez…Ella me perdonó, pero…_ \- suspiró. No sabía cómo decir aquello – _Ya no me busca…_ \- rezó para que el padre entendiera a donde quería llegar

- _Es una fase, hija…Tu madre también pasó por ello, se vuelven más apegadas al bebé, y nos dejan de lado…Pero pasará…En breve te buscará de nuevo_ \- intentó consolarla

 _-¿Pa?-_ dijo

- _Di, hija…_

 _-¿Cómo es eso? Quiero decir…Ser padre…¿Y cuando el bebé nazca? ¿Cómo son las cosas?_

- _Ah, querida…Es maravilloso…No existe nada más gratificante en el mundo. Cuando cojas aquel ser frágil en tus brazos, ya no vas a querer soltarlo, vas a querer proteger aquella pequeña vida con la tuya propia…Y después…Será tu mundo…Así como tú lo eres para mí_ …- acarició el rostro de la hija

- _Pero…¿Y tu relación con mamá? ¿Cómo fue después de nacer yo?_

-¡ _Ah! Esa parte fue horrible…Después se volvió…horrible y horrible…Pero entonces…continuó siendo horrible_ \- era una broma, pero lo dijo en tono serio. Emma desorbitó los ojos

 _-¿C…cómo?-_ se preocupó

 _-¿Estás hablando de sexo?_ \- fue directo, lo dijo en tono divertido _-¡Es horrible! No vas a poder acercarte a ella en unos tres meses. Lo normal son 40 días, pero ella no te dejará, por lo menos así fue con tu madre, después de tú nacer, cuando volví a tocar a tu madre, tú ya tenías seis meses_ \- recordó con indignación

- _Jo, papá…No quería escuchar eso…_ \- balanceó la cabeza negativamente. David posó su mano en la de la hija.

- _Eso es lo que menos importa, Emma…Esa fase es una delicia, estaréis completas…La relación madurará…Ese bebé os va a unir de una forma única, seréis una familia_ \- Dijo contento recordando a la hija cuando era un bebé- _Todo valdrá la pena cuando los tres estéis juntos_ \- concluyó

- _Gracias papá_ \- lo abrazó fuertemente. Él había conseguido traer cierta paz al corazón de la hija.

-Sois mi familia…- susurró hacia su novia

-Hum…- fue lo que Regina respondió mientras seguía comiendo su pollo con mermelada.

-¿Cómo descubriste lo de…?- no quiso decir más, ella sabría que se refería al beso

Regina suspiró antes de responder. Sabía que en algún momento Emma preguntaría.

-Robin- fue lo que dijo. La rubia se quedó confusa

-¿Robin? ¿Cómo lo supo él?- preguntó incrédula

-No lo sé…De verdad que no lo sé…Cuando vi aquellas fotos…- su rostro se cerró. Le dolía recordarlo

-¿Fotos? ¿De qué hablas?- desorbitó los ojos, no imaginó que era tan grave, ella misma había borrado la foto del móvil de Jefferson. Lo que la llevó a pensar que Jefferson estaba envuelto en eso.

-No lo sé…También lo vi extraño…Las fotos era profesionales…- contó Regina

-¿CÓMO? ¿ME ESTÁ ESPIANDO?- Emma cayó en ese momento, Robin quería separarlas

-También llegué a esa conclusión…Pero la pregunta es…¿Por qué?- cerró el libro para finalmente encarar a la novia, cosa que no hacía desde hacía días

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber? Pero me supongo que quiere verme lejos de ti- agarró la mano de la novia –Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?- agarró el mentón de la morena con delicadeza

-Él insiste en que tú estás conmigo por dinero…-encaró los ojos verdes

-Jamás, mi amor…- afirmó acariciando los carnosos labios

-Lo sé…Confío en ti…Pero…Me mostró una foto que me dejó intrigada. ¿Conoces a Jefferson?- preguntó preocupada con la respuesta

-Sí…Es un colega de años atrás- fingió que no sabía que los dos habían tenido un breve affaire

-Sabes en qué tipo de cosas está envuelto, ¿no?- dijo desconfiada

-Lo sé…Y hablando de eso…¿Podrías darle un empleo?- aprovechó el momento

-¿Por qué haría eso? ¡Intento robarme!- alteró la voz

Emma no sabía eso, así que, esa era la diferencia entre ellos, pero necesitaba convencer a su novia para que aceptara, o se enteraría del polvo con Lily.

-Bueno…Ha cambiado…Tiene una hija, y la madre de ella está enferma…Necesita una oportunidad.

Si él había cambiado no estaba segura, pero necesitaba intentarlo.

-Una hija…- Regina dijo pensativa, cuando se trataba de niños su corazón se ablandaba, aún más ahora que estaba a punto de ser madre.

-Sí…Ella está en Brasil, y Jeff no tiene dinero para traerla para acá, por eso necesita un empleo. Deja que te muestre que puede ser diferente…- suplicó

-Ok. Dile que se presente en la empresa a las 10:00 en punto, la semana que viene. A ver qué puedo hacer por él- se echó en la cama preparándose ya para dormirse.

-¿Ya te vas a dormir?- Emma pensó que esa noche sería diferente, había sido la primera conversación amigable en días

-Estoy cansada…- apagó la lamparita y se giró hacia un lado

-¿Me estás castigando? ¿Es algún tipo de huelga?- Emma perdió la paciencia, lleva días en dique seco.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- fue irónica, era exactamente eso. Y casi todos los días tuvo que aliviarse sola, no era posible dormir al lado de Emma con su cuerpo inflamado de deseo –Es solo que no me apetece…- mintió

Emma apagó la luz de su lado de la cama y se acostó de cucharita con su novia. Fue osada, acarició la barriga de la morena de forma tierna, después subió hacia los pechos más voluminosos de lo normal, estaban aún más hermosos, Regina no la rechazó como las noches anteriores, así que, la rubia continuó, descendió las manos por los muslos, después acarició la parte interna de estos, subió hasta la pelvis, sintió a Regina temblar bajo su mano, por fin, tocó la intimidad de su novia, que de inmediato se incorporó, lo deseaba mucho.

-No. Hoy no- respiraba pesadamente, podía sentir la humedad entre sus piernas

Emma se sentó para mirar a su novia a los ojos. Agarró el rostro de la morena y rodeó sus labios con el pulgar.

-Por favor…Deja que te ame…- pidió en su tono más amable, era una súplica, en su mirada había deseo, un deseo tierno, no era salvaje.

Regina jadeaba, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. Intentó pronunciar algo, su boca se abría y cerraba, sin embargo, nada salió. Emma se acercó, sus alientos se mezclaron. Regina pudo sentir la corriente eléctrica atravesar todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios se tocaron lentamente.


	16. Celebraciones

**Celebraciones**

-¡He dicho que hoy no, Emma!- se apartó del tierno beso con cierta dificultad –Déjame dormir…Por favor…- pidió jadeante.

-Sé que me deseas…- Emma intentó besarla de nuevo. Regina se apartó de inmediato.

-¡Resuelve tus problemas sola! ¡No tengo ganas!- se echó de nuevo, esa vez un poco más hacia el borde de la cama, no podía estar muy cerca de la rubia.

-¡Arrggg!- Emma resopló, cogió la almohada y se la apretó contra la cara -¡Me voy a volver loca!- refunfuñó y se giró hacia el otro lado, necesitaba intentar dormir.

Regina se mantuvo un rato despierta, no conseguía dormir, decidió levantarse y cepillarse los dientes, ya que se había olvidado antes, había comido el pollo con mermelada antes de acostarse. Decidió que tomaría un baño, su cuerpo aún mostraba señales de excitación. No sabía si podría seguir con aquello por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, Regina recibió a Jefferson en su despacho, conversó con él, distinguió una mirada diferente en el hombre que había conocido, parecía preocupado. Tenía un excelente currículo, y sabía convencer mejor que nadie, la presidenta decidió ponerlo en la sección de marketing exterior. Jefferson pareció contento, el salario era óptimo, se sintió en deuda con Emma y agradecido por tener una segunda oportunidad, incluso después de haber intentado engañar a la morena. Al salir del despacho de ella, se chocó de cara con Robin.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Si no es el ilustre mercenario en persona! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a intentar otro golpe?- preguntó Robin con desdén.

-¡Todo lo contrario, fuera de la ley! Estoy aquí por trabajo- dijo serio

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ¿Puedo saber? Porque aquí no vas a conseguir lo que buscas.

-Ya no formo parte de esa vida, Robin. He sido contratado por tu…hum…¿ex novia? ¡Ah, perdona! Es tu jefa- rió irónico e hizo mención de entrar en el ascensor que se había parado en la planta.

-¿Cómo? ¡Regina solo puede haberse vuelto loca!- estaba indignado –Primero decide quedarse embarazada, después se consigue a una mujer para salir, y para confirmar mis sospechas, contrata a un tipo que intentó robarle

-Ah, viejo amigo…¿Quién es el ladrón aquí?- preguntó más irónico aún. Por lo visto Jefferson de verdad había cambiado, una cosa menos de lo que Emma tendría que preocuparse -¡Daré lo mejor de mí para esta empresa! Nos vemos por los pasillos, amigo- agitó la corbata y bajó las escaleras, ya que el ascensor se había marchado.

Robin se puso más nervioso, ¿cómo Regina contrata a alguien así como así? ¿Sin hablar antes con él? Fue hacia el despacho de la presidenta.

-¿Pero será posible? ¿Vas a entrar siempre sin llamar? ¿Voy a tener que poner seguritas en la puerta, señor Locksley?- descansó los brazos en la mesa, lo miraba seria

-¿Has contratado a Jefferson? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dijo en tono algo elevado

-¡Ay, Robin! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que consultarte para tomar cualquier decisión que tenga que ver con la empresa?- se levantó para coger un documento del cajón

-Bueno, solo estoy un puesto debajo de ti, tienes que comunicarme tales decisiones- dijo convencido

-Muy bien recordado, querido cuñado…- sonrió diabólicamente- Estás por debajo de mí. Tu superior. ¡No te debo ninguna explicación!- encaró al cuñado con la ceja arqueada –Por cierto, busca el documento de la vinícola Encantados en ese cajón, por favor- ordenó educadamente, sin embargo había ironía en su voz. Robin resopló, hizo lo que Regina le pidió y salió, lleno de odio, del despacho, necesitaba hacer algo pronto para no estar subyugado a las órdenes de su cuñada.

 **Noche del 24 de diciembre**

La nieve caía por toda Nueva York, las luces llenaban las calles y los edificios, los árboles derrochaban belleza, los tonos verdes y blancos dejaban todo aún más encantador.

-Me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo sencillo en tu apartamento- se quejó Emma, estaban conduciendo el escarabajo en dirección a la hacienda, la fiesta sería allí. Como su cumpleaños era un día después de Navidad, la familia Swan pasaría la Navidad y el día siguiente en la casa de campo.

Mary invitó a un montón de gente para celebrar el día 26, Emma ni los conocía, David no quería hacer la fiesta tan lejos, pues Mary ya había entrado en el noveno mes y el pequeño Neal nacería en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Mary siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Emma ya había estado en la hacienda unas horas antes, ella misma había preparado la cena, puesto la mesa, lo único que no había puesto era el árbol, prefirió esperar para montarlo con toda la familia.

Regina pasó por casa de Zelena, llevó regalos a sus sobrinos, a su hermana y también a Robin. Queriendo o no, era la familia que tenía, envió un detalle a la madre, lo hacía todos los años, ya que Cora nunca tenía la intención de celebrar las fiestas al lado de la familia. Quien los reunía era Henry, pero después de su fallecimiento, Cora nunca más pasó las Navidades con las hijas.

-¡Veo perfecto celebrarlo en la hacienda! Es un hermoso lugar…- Regina movía sin parar el cinto, le estaba apretando la barriga.

-¿Te está molestando? Traba aquí…- Emma ayudó a su novia a ajustarse el cinto con una mano, la otra seguía sobre el volante. Cuando terminó, la posó sobre el muslo izquierdo de la morena, que suspiró como si se acordase de algo.

-Roland se enfadó porque no me quedo a la cena…- acarició la mano de la novia que estaba sobre su muslo.

-Podrías invitarlos a que vinieran…- sugirió Emma

-No sé si sería una buena idea- dijo Regina pensativa, Robin era un verdadero estorbo

-Llama, no cuesta nada…- Regina cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje a su hermana, que respondió de inmediato. Le dijo que no irían, pues la familia de Robin decidió a última hora pasar por allí. Fue un alivio, no quería ver a Robin, quién diría pasar tres días al lado de ese miserable, aunque se quedó triste por su sobrino que de verdad echaba de menos a la tía.

Llegaron a la hacienda, David y Mary ya estaban ahí.

-¡No entres en tu cuarto, Emma! ¡Los regalos están ahí!- gritó Mary a la hija, Emma siempre se las apañaba para ver los regalos antes de la hora.

-¡Vamos a montar el árbol primero!- David salió del despacho con una caja llena de adornos.

-¡Regina, hija! ¡Siéntate aquí!- Mary la llamó acariciando su enorme barriga. Ella ya estaba toda hinchada, realmente no era una buena idea pasar la Navidad tan lejos de un hospital –Vamos a ver a estos dos- cogió la mano de la nuera con una alegre sonrisa.

Conversaron alegremente sobre temas de embarazo, Emma y David reían, o ponían cara de asco ante el rumbo de la conversación de las embarazadas.

-¿Entonces hija? ¿Ya has resuelto aquel problema tuyo?- David susurró mientras miraba de reojo a las dos mujeres en el sofá, no estaban prestándole atención a ellos, por lo visto el tema de ellas era más interesante.

-¡Buf! Ni me hables, pa…- reviró los ojos –He decidido esperar…No me da tregua- David se echó a reír.

-¿Quién lo diría, eh hija? ¿Tú en esa situación?- aún se reía, él que siempre había reprendido a la hija por acostarse todos los días con mujeres diferentes estaba adorando el "castigo"

-¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Puedo saber?- dijo Mary

Padre e hija se miraron, y se guiñaron un ojo.

-¡Nada!- respondieron juntos -¡Vamos a encender las luces!- el árbol estaba perfecto, las luces intermitentes se encendían y apagaban como si estuvieran regidas por alguna música lenta. Mary llamó a la nuera para que cogiera los regalos del cuarto y los colocara debajo del árbol.

Cenaron alegremente, comían y bebían escuchando música, risas llenaban el ambiente, después de todos abrazarse y desearse feliz Navidad, se fueron a las habitaciones.

La noche fue esplendida para Regina, hacía años que no pasaba una Navidad tan alegre sin su padre. La complicidad entre ella y la rubia había aumentado considerablemente, eran más que novias, eran compañeras y por encima de todo se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Regina estaba cansada, se durmió enseguida, Emma había dejado de buscarla hacía días, y al mismo tiempo que supuso un alivio, también era un tormento, Regina estaba segura de que la novia la estaba provocando, usaba ropas apretadas y demasiado cortas para dormir, la morena tuvo que aliviarse con más frecuencia de lo que pretendía, estaba siendo insoportable.

El día amaneció blanco, la nieve caía con intensidad esa mañana, los cuatro, o mejor, los seis, pasaron el día en casa. Emma y David jugaron a la consola casi todo el día, Regina y Mary prácticamente no salían de la cocina, comían todo el tiempo, y ya por la noche todos se reunieron para asar malvaviscos en la chimenea. La conversación era agradable, entraron en el asunto del cumpleaños. Emma ya esperaba lo que estaba por venir, Mary iba a contar por trigésima vez el día de su nacimiento. Regina prestó atención a cada detalle, le encantaba saber más cosas de la madre de su hijo.

-…fue uno de los inviernos más crudos registrados en la ciudad de Nueva York, Emma nació a las diez de la mañana del día 26, el médico dijo que estaba de vaga, ¡tuve que empujar sola!- Mary contaba sonriendo, fingió indignación.

-Ya…¡A Emma no le gusta levantarse temprano!- Regina soltó una carcajada. Emma pinchó a la novia en señal de reprobación -¿Qué? ¿He dicho alguna mentira?- rió aún más. Las carcajadas estallaron frente a la chimenea.

Ya eran casi las once de la noche, la familia Swan solo celebraría el cumpleaños de la hija a partir de las diez del día 26, ya que había nacido a esa hora, Regina lo creyó gracioso, decidió respetarlo, le daría su regalo de cumpleaños en último lugar.

-¡Vamos a abrir los regalos, padres! ¡Dentro de poco se pasa la Navidad y no he visto nada!- Emma se agachó frente al árbol como una niña pequeña, buscó su nombre y comenzó a romper los envoltorios.

-¡Qué suerte la tuya, eh! ¡Tienes dos regalos casi a la vez!- comentó Regina riéndose de la novia que más parecía una niña desesperada. Emma la provocó sacándole la lengua.

-¡Soy especial! ¡No tengo la culpa!- rio convencida

Todos abrieron los regalos, Mary dio una ropita para su nieto, David escogió una joya para la nuera. Emma le regaló a su novia un viaje, en realidad era un regalo para los tres, un viaje a Brasil, escogió Porto de Galinhas como destino, podrían escoger la fecha, valía por un año. Regina llevó regalos para los cuatro, una ropa para el pequeño Neal, un reloj, bien caro, sea dicho, para el suegro, y una joya para la suegra.

-Bien…Para ti…me gustaría darte un coche decente, pero sé que no vas a aceptar…Así que, toma- era un sobre, dentro estaba el contrato de la vinícola Encantados, Regina le devolvía la parte a los Swan, Emma había comentado que quería comprar de nuevo su parte en un desayuno informal con su novia, la morena no se lo iba a permitir, todo era de ellas ahora, así que vio justo devolverlo, ahora solo los Swan eran los dueños, detentaban el 100% de su propio negocio. Emma ni se lo podía creer cuando abrió el sobre, aquello era mucho más de lo que merecía, besó románticamente a su novia, no le importó la presencia de sus padres, Regina también pareció olvidarlo, el beso duró demasiado tiempo, se apartaron cuando David carraspeó.

-Creo que será mejor que subáis al cuarto…- fue Mary quien habló –Buenas noches, hijas- besó la cabeza de las dos mujeres más jóvenes. David abrazó y acarició la barriga de la nuera. Antes de abrazar a su hija, le susurró al oído

-¡Es hoy!- salió y le hizo una señal positiva con la cabeza, Regina ya estaba casi en el cuarto.

Emma lo deseaba, pero decidió no provocarla aquella noche, el día había sido más que perfecto, y después del regalo de Regina, lo más sensato era respetar a su novia. La rubia decidió ser más cariñosa con la morena, por más que la provocara y quisiera algo más, estaban bien, las conversaciones habían mejorado en los últimos días.

Jefferson llamó a la rubia muy contento, le dijo que le debía una, invitó a Emma a tomar una cerveza, pero ella lo rechazó, no quería causar más problemas, a fin de cuentas, sospechaba que estaba siendo seguida. Se sintió aliviada, aquel asunto con Lily estaba enterrado, moriría con ella, Lily no hablaría, Emma sabía que ella era una buena persona y merecía a alguien que le diera el amor que ella no podía darle.

Regina se cambió de ropa, se puso un camisón lila de seda, era corto, de premamá, estaba lindísima. Emma no dejó de mirar las bellas piernas y los muslos torneados. Por otro lado, la rubia se puso una camiseta ancha, parecía una de esas de baloncesto, tenía el número 30 estampado, pero era corta, sus brazos quedaban a la vista, la morena miró de reojo, pero lo ocultó, ¡qué sexy estaba Emma! La rubia se colocó en la cama, le dio un beso en la cabeza a su novia y le susurró un último "Feliz Navidad" seguido de un "Te amo". Regina nunca le contestaba "Te amo", ni siquiera un "Yo también", y eso empezó a incomodar a la rubia, aunque intentaba ignorarlo.

Le dio un beso en sus carnosos labios, se giró y la abrazó por detrás, estaban de cucharita, Regina sentía una paz inimaginable en aquel abrazo, después de muchos días luchando contra su cuerpo, aquella noche no tuvo que hacerlo, solo se sentía en paz, viva y completa, no necesitaba nada más. Lo tenía todo ahí.

Emma sentía lo mismo, sentía deseo, pero no era carnal, lo que sentía en aquel momento era algo puro e inexplicable, era amor, solo amor. Acarició la barriga de la novia y depositó un beso demorado en la nuca de la morena.

-Os amo a los dos…Buenas noches…- Regina ya estaba durmiéndose, los toques de Emma le proporcionaron tanta paz que no consiguió responder. Cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Había mucha gente en aquella hacienda, Mary realmente tenía muchos amigos, algunos camareros servían bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados, la música no estaba baja, pero tampoco demasiado alta, los únicos rostros conocidos para Regina eran los de sus suegros, además de Ruby y de su abuela que ya se conocían, Elsa y Anna llegaron un poco después.

Amigos de la infancia de Emma estaban ahí, además de tíos y tías distantes, August también había sido invitado, se sentía pez fuera del agua, como Regina que pasó sus ojos por la amplia sala y divisó a la mujer de la foto, fingió no verla, pero ella caminó en su dirección.

-Así que usted debe ser Regina…- Lily se acercó con cierto desdén en la voz. Solo había dos mujeres embarazadas en la sala y una de ellas era la madre de Emma.

-Perdone. Para usted, soy la señora Mills. ¿Y usted quién es?- se giró. Fingió no saber quién era.

-Lilith, señora Mills- soltó una ligera risa al pronunciar su apellido.

-No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerla, señorita- dijo irónica

-¿Por qué? ¿Ya ha oído hablar de mí?- puso cara de desentendida

-Nunca, señorita- mintió descaradamente, su tono era irónico

-Curioso…Bueno, solo quería conocerla…Y no me he quedado muy impresionada, pensé que Emma prefería a mujeres más jóvenes.

Una rabia fuera de lo común se arrastró por las venas de Regina. Iba a perder el control. ¿Aquella muchacha la estaba llamando vieja?

-Mire, Lilith. No sé quién es…- mintió de nuevo, se aceró a la morena más joven para decirle –Pero…YO SOY LA MUJER DE EMMA. Y TENDREMOS UN HIJO. ¡CONFORMESE!- se giró hacia las otras personas de la fiesta.

Lily la siguió y agarró por el brazo a Regina, quien le lazó una mirada de pura rabia, cualquiera podría jurar que, si aquella mirada incinerara, Lily se habría convertido en ceniza. Dándose cuenta de la mirada, Lily enseguida soltó el brazo de la morena. Aún así, se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Ese hijo no es de ella! Se va a cansar de usted, y cuando eso suceda, me buscará. ¡Yo no voy a desistir de ella!- encaró los ojos almendra con furia y convicción

-¡Inténtelo! ¡Pero ella está conmigo!- dijo en tono de amenaza

-Ella ni quiere ese tipo de vida. Emma no nació para eso. Usted no puede hacerla feliz. ¡Yo sí! ¡Porque la amo!- estaba convencida de que conseguiría probarle su valor a la actual mujer de Emma.

-Escuche…- se acercó al rostro de la morena más joven -¡Pues solo se lo diré una vez! ¡Yo también la amo! ¡Y soy correspondida! Es conmigo con quien ella ha decidido estar, conmigo y con NUESTRO hijo!- enfatizó el "nuestro hijo". Se marchó dejando a la morena sin habla.

-Hija…- dijo Mary, había presenciado de lejos la escena de las dos mujeres, el clima no estaba nada bien

-¿Sí, mamá?- respondió Emma, estaba conversando con Ruby

-Creo que es mejor que vayas a ver si tu esposa está bien…Estaba hablando con Lily ahora mismo…- alertó

-¡No es mi esposa, mamá!- corrigió a Mary, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta -¿Lily? ¡Ay, Dios!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-¡TODAVÍA! Ya es hora, ¿no hija?- gritó Mary y le guiñó un ojo antes de que Emma atravesara la puerta velozmente

-¿Todo bien, mi amor?- Emma se acercó, observando cierta incomodidad en su novia. No quiso comentar que sabía que Lily y ella habían hablado.

-Sí, mis pies…Me están doliendo- era verdad, se pasaba la mano por la barriga mientras se miraba los pies, solo que omitió la conversación con Lily.

-¿Quieres ir a casa?- Emma se mostró amable

-No…Ni te hemos cantado el Cumpleaños feliz…- pasó la mano por el pelo

-Eso no me importa…- tocó el rostro de la novia

-Pero a mí sí, es tu cumpleaños Em…aprovecha…No quiero molestar- fue hacia un banco a sentarse

-Tú nunca me molestas, amor…- sujetó a la novia -¿Cómo está ese pequeño misterioso?- le había puesto ese nombre, ya que aún no sabían el sexo

-¡Ay! ¡Se ha movido Emma!- Regina cogió la mano de la novia rápidamente y la posó sobre la parte superior de la barriga –Aquí…Mira…- Regina agarró la mano de ella, miraba a la rubia que parecía encantada con eso.

-No me canso de sentirlo…Siempre es un regalo. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías darme, mi amor…- besó los labios carnosos sin quitar la mano de la barriga

-¡Ay, ay! ¡Hijo! ¡Dios! ¿Quieres matarme?- se apartó del beso, sintió un pinchazo más agudo en la parte de arriba del vientre

-¿Qué fue?- Emma desorbitó los ojos preocupada, lo pudo notar en su mano

-Es su pie…¡Estoy segura! Está aquí…- llevó la mano de Emma cerca del estómago.

-¿Eh? ¿Está boca abajo?- preguntó la rubia dudosa, había leído que el bebé cambia de posición cuando llega a los seis meses.

-Sí, lo está…- llevó la mano de la novia a la parte baja de la barriga –Aquí está su cabecita…- la boca de Emma formó una perfecta "O", aquello indicaba que faltaba poco.

-¿Hemos entrado en el tercer trimestre?- preguntó la rubia, curiosa, intentaba contar mentalmente

-Aún no…La semana que viene- respondió Regina sonriendo

-¡Dios mío! Hijo…¡esta tu madre rubia está ansiosa!- se inclinó para hablar con la barriga –Mira…Leí que estás ahí dentro escuchando los sonidos de aquí fuera, así que, ya sabes quién soy, ¿no?

Se movió, parecía haberse cambiado de posición. Regina se quejó.

-¡Ya basta de charleta por hoy, Emma! Sabe quién eres. Me está rompiendo por dentro…- reviró los ojos

-Eh, chico…Deja de hacer daño a tu madre…- dijo más bajo y besó la barriga de su novia.

Lily presenciaba la escena desde lejos, las dos mujeres reían y cada cierto tiempo soltaban algunas carcajadas, se daban besos románticos, rápidos y respetuosos, pero los gestos de cariño de la una hacia la otra eran visibles para todos.

-¡Parece feliz!- Ruby se paró al lado de Lily, pudo ver que ella no apartaba los ojos de las dos

-Ya…- se limitó a decir

-Creo que nos hemos visto más veces, pero nunca hemos sido presentadas. Soy Ruby- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios

-Lilith. Pero puedes llamarme Lily- saludó con un apretón de manos

-¿Ella te gusta, no?- preguntó Ruby

-Desde que la conozco…- suspiró. No sabía por qué había respondido, sencillamente se sintió bien para expresarse.

-Yo también la quise…Pero fue hace tiempo…- rió –Descubrí que las rubias no son mi tipo…- guiñó un ojo cómplice

-Hum…Creo que no puedo decir lo mismo…- dijo pensativa –Sinceramente, siempre quise recibir aquella sonrisa, pero nunca tuve éxito…

Señaló con la cabeza a las dos mujeres. Emma aún reía conversando con la barriga de su novia.

-Sí…Regina ha conseguido lo que a muchas les hubiera gustado…el corazón de Emma…- Ruby dijo alegremente, estaba feliz por la amiga, y le gustaba la morena.

-Sí…Me he dado cuenta…Creo que no puedo competir con ella…- balanceó la cabeza negativamente

-No lo intentes…- agarró la barbilla de la morena -¡Busca tu felicidad!- sonrió

-No sé si puedo ser feliz sin Emma…- desvió la mirada

-Eh…Si de verdad la quieres, como así lo creo…Déjala…cuando se ama a una persona de verdad, la dejamos libre para que pueda ser feliz con quien desee…- sonrió encarando los ojos de Lily

-Ella está feliz, eso no lo puedo negar…- concluyó suspirando

Ruby llevó a Lily a conocer los establos. Ella era una excelente amazona, conocía al caballo más veloz que había ahí. Lily fue de buen grado, nunca había estado allí, pero le gustó la idea de cabalgar, podría despejarse.

Ya era casi de noche. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz, todos estaban alrededor de la gran mesa que Mary y David habían preparado, la nieve cubría el suelo y el tejado, las luces tintineaban en los árboles, ventanas y puertas. Todos estaban aplaudiendo, cantando y celebrando, menos Ruby y Lily que llegaron solo cuando Emma ya había soplado las velas. A la rubia eso no le pasó desapercibido.

-¿Y? ¿Para quién será el primer trozo?- alguien desconocido gritó

Emma se detuvo un momento para pensar, tantas personas se merecían aquel primer pedazo. Su madre por ejemplo, su hermanito, su padre…Pero allí, ante tantos rostros, había uno, solo uno, que hacía su corazón latir más rápido, encaró el par de almendras, ¡cómo amaba a esa mujer que era dueña de su corazón!, pero no, daría su primer pedazo a alguien cuyo rostro era desconocido, a alguien que en breve formaría parte de aquella familia, a alguien a quien amaba ya incondicionalmente.

-Mi primer pedazo…¡tchan, tchan, tchan!- hizo suspense -¡Ahora en serio, gente!- rió –Va para una personita cuyo rostro no conozco, pero que ya amo más que a mi propia vida…Su otra madre aún no ha pensado en el nombre…en realidad vamos a tener que hablar de eso, ¿no, amor?- lanzó una mirada a la novia, las carcajadas resonaron por la habitación, el clima seguía siendo navideño –Este pedazo es para mi hijo- entregó el trozo a su amada, le dio un romántico beso. Silbidos y aplausos llenaron el ambiente.

-Creo que he salido ganando…- Regina sonrió en los brazos de la amada

-¿Quién diría que Emma Swan podría estar tan orgullosa de ser madre?- Killian se acercó con su novia, Tinkerbell. Habían llegado para el Cumpleaños feliz. Emma golpeó en el hombro a su amigo, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, y se marchó a seguir sirviendo el pastel.

-¡Tink!- Regina saltó en un abrazo caluroso con la amiga -¡No sabía que vendrías!- se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca

-Hum, menos mal que tengo un novio que trabaja con tu rubia, eh, porque si no fuera por eso, ni invitada sería- le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria

-¡Ay, Tink…perdóname! Lo olvidé- dijo tímida, realmente no se había acordado de llamar a su amiga

-¡Eh, rubia abusona!- Tinker llamó a Emma -¡No me está gustando nada esto!, ¿viste? ¡Me has robado a mi mejor amiga!

Puso cara de enfado. La rubia sonrió de lejos, aún estaba sirviendo pedazos de tarta a los invitados, e hizo un gesto como diciendo "no puedo hacer nada"

-¡Ah, Tink, qué bien que estés aquí! ¡Todo está más que perfecto!- dijo sinceramente abrazando a la rubia una vez más

-Falta un poco más de consideración para la madrina, ¿no?- se señaló

-Claro…¡Disculpa de verdad, Tink! Te he echado de menos- la abrazó de nuevo

-¿Y esta muchachita?- Tink quiso provocar tocándole la barriga

-Hum…- Emma se acercó y abrazó a Regina por detrás, acariciando la barriga –Di eso de nuevo, y a esta madre le faltará poco para matarte- dijo Emma divertida

-¡Ah lo sé! Su pequeño príncipe. No digo nada más- la rubia bajita se echó a reír

-¡Es un niño! Lo sé- acarició el vientre junto con las manos de Emma

-Pero no quiere dejarse ver, así que lo he llamado príncipe misterioso- Emma soltó una gran carcajada

-¡Bueno! Debe ser la ansiedad de la madre. ¿No, Reginina?- señaló a la amiga –¡Pues yo creo que este bebé te va a dar una sorpresa!

-Por mí todo bien…mientras que salga de allí abajo- Regina rió de su broma. La mirada de Lily se giró hacia ellas sin querer, aquella escena del pastel y la afirmación del "hijo" estaba asqueando a Lily.

-Ven…- Ruby empujó a Lilith, percibió su malestar –Vamos a probar algunos quesos…o robar algunas uvas- arrastró a Lily hacia fuera

Ya era tarde y casi todos los invitados se habían marchado.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? Ya es tarde…- preguntó Emma a la novia que estaba echada en el sofá con los pies hacia arriba, sabía que estaba cansada.

-Querría ir a casa, pero coger la carretera a estas horas, no lo veo una buena idea- se pasaba la mano por la barriga, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

De repente escucharon voces, risas acercándose a la puerta de la sala, Mary y David ya se habían retirado. ¿Quiénes serían? Ruby entró con Lily, riendo, no se habían dado cuenta de que todos ya se habían marchado.

-¡Ops!- Ruby dejó de reír de repente, miró a Regina, que frunció el ceño. Emma sonrió de lado –Disculpas, no vimos el tiempo pasar…- dijo Ruby tímidamente

-¡Está bien! ¡Dormid aquí!- sugirió Emma –Regina y yo vamos a quedarnos también, ya es muy tarde para coger la carretera, y por lo que veo, habéis abusado del vino…- la rubia soltó una carcajada

-Pienso que mejor no- comentó Lily tímidamente mirando a Ruby

-Quedaos. El cuarto de invitados está preparado- fue Regina quien respondió, Emma la miró sorprendida. La morena era astuta, percibió algo más entre las dos, lo que sería genial para ella misma, pues se libraría de Lily intentando seducir a su mujer.

-Bueno…Será mejor que nos quedemos, Lily…- le lanzó una mirada de permiso –Sí que hemos abusado del vino. ¡Por cierto! ¡Había olvidado lo bueno que eran los vinos de los Swan!- elogió a la amiga

-¡Los mejores!- dijo Emma orgullosa

Se prepararon para acostarse, a pesar de haber tres cuartos, Lily y Ruby prefirieron compartir uno. Regina y Emma entraron en el cuarto de la rubia. Regina tenía recuerdos fantásticos de aquella habitación. Sonrió al entrar en ella una vez más. Aún estaba castigando a Emma, pero era su cumpleaños, decidió que ya no iría a rechazarla si la novia la buscaba.

-Bueno…Creo que solo falta mi regalo, ¿no?- Regina se sentó en la cama con una pequeña caja en las manos, estaba con un camisón, era naranja claro, con encaje blanco, abierto hasta la parte alta de la barriga, dejándola algo a la vista. A pesar del intenso frío de afuera, allí hacía calor, había calentador en todas las estancias.

Emma llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca, como de costumbre, y unas braguitas finas, no solía usar ese tipo de lencería, pero de unos días para acá se había permitido usarla, no le pedía nada a la novia, había decidido que iba a esperar hasta que la morena la buscara de nuevo, pero siempre andaba provocándola con ropa sexy. Regina se dio cuenta del cambio, intentaba en vano disimularlo. En el fondo, Emma sabía que estaba volviendo loca a Regina.

Emma, antes de mirar a la novia, se puso el pelo hacia un lado, su mirada era algo intimidadora, algo maliciosa, estaba maquillada, no se había retirado el maquillaje de la fiesta, es más, parecía que se lo había retocado. Se acercó a la novia, se sentó en el borde de la cama, frente a Regina.

Regina extendió la mano y le entregó la caja. Hizo señas para que la abriera. Era una llave. Emma puso expresión de duda, ¿de dónde era aquella llave? Bajo la caja, había una nota con una caligrafía perfecta.

" _¡Considera este regalo como algo adelantado…Pues, a partir de ahora, ya no serás mi chef particular!"_

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, los ojos se humedecieron, no podía creérselo. Regina había reformado el antiguo caserón, donde habían tenido su primera cita y el primer beso. Ahora el sitio era un majestuoso restaurante. La rubia no tenía palabras para agradecer, su agradecimiento vino en forma de lágrimas, abrazó a Regina y distribuyó besos ruidosos por todo el rostro de la morena que tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, el regalo había sido genial, pero aquella sonrisa no tenía precio para Emma, aquello sí era el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido.

Regina agarró el rostro de su novia con las dos manos, secó las lágrimas sin decir nada, atrajo el mentón de Emma hacia ella y pegó sus labios carnosos en los rosados.

El beso era calmo, sentir los finos labios de Emma en los suyos era divino, la morena pidió pasó con la lengua, le fue concedido de inmediato, sus lenguas danzaban un vals dictado por ellas, se movían en perfecta sincronía, no había disputa por dominar, ellas solo sentían el sabor de la otra, el corazón aceleró, el aire se echó en falta, sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse con más agilidad. Regina empujó a Emma hacia el centro de la cama y pasó el pulgar alrededor de los finos y rosados labios, encaró el par de esmeraldas y volvió a besarla con rapidez.

-Regina…Yo…- Emma se apartó, necesitaba tener la seguridad de que su novia quería aquello. Encaró los ojos avellana como si pidiera permiso. Regina entendió.

-Te deseo, Emma…- dijo en un hilo de voz, volviendo a tomar los labios de su novia con los ojos cerrados.


	17. Nuestro año

**Nuestro año**

"Te deseo", Regina siempre la deseaba, y en aquel momento ella lo deseaba más que otras veces, lo deseaba con pasión, ternura y amor. Y así sería.

-Pero…- Emma aún intentaba convencerse de que era real. Lo deseaba tanto, desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Shhh- Regina tomó los labios de su novia de nuevo.

Se acostó al lado de su enamorada, el beso no cesó, ni para tomar aliento, hambre, era eso lo que sentían, una corriente de electricidad parecía correr de un cuerpo al otro, estaban conectadas, una conexión solo de ellas, una conexión jamás sentida las otras veces que habían hecho el amor, aquello era algo nuevo, era entrega de almas, y lo sabían, sería como la primera vez, solo que ahora era diferente, más intenso, pues ambas eran una sola, dos cuerpos unidos por un sentimiento. Amor.

Ambas manos paseaban por los cuerpos con añoranza, caricias intensas, rápidamente sus ropas se encontraron en el suelo, estaban desnudas, la respiración ya no era regular, era visible y audible la excitación de las dos mujeres.

Emma puso a Regina de lado, sus senos endurecidos se pegaban a la blanca espalda de la morena, apartó los cabellos negros a un lado y la besó suavemente, arrancando gemidos ahogados por parte de la morena, mordisqueó y le proporcionó ligeras succiones, probablemente dejarían marca. Desplazó las manos hacia los deseosos pechos de la morena, ella gemía, había echado tanto de menos los toques de Emma, sus manos acariciaron la barriga ya voluminosa, la agarraba firmemente, sin embargo, de manera delicada. Regina estaba más sensible de lo normal, se dio cuenta por la gran humedad que encontró al llegar a la intimidad de la morena.

-Oh, Em…- gimió extasiada.

Emma apartó la pierna de su amada para que sus dedos pudieran rodear el encharcado clítoris, mientras seguía besando y succionando su cuello, Regina se retorcía en la mano de la rubia, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se entregara al clímax en cuanto Emma la invadió con dos dedos, sus gritos salieron altos. Se giró para tomar los labios de su amada, sus lenguas danzaban, era impresionante lo placentero que podía ser eso. Regina se sentó encima de su novia para tocarle los pechos, sus intimidades se rozaban, la una contra la otra, Emma gemía alto, la añoranza había sido mucha, la morena llevó sus labios con el fin de saborear aquellos atrayentes pezones rosados, pasaba la lengua por toda la extensión de la aureola rosada, ora lamía, ora succionaba con más fuerza.

-Regina…¡Ah!- Agarró la mano que estaba en su otro pecho –No me tortures más…Tengo tantas ganas…¡hace días!- gimió ronroneando

-¿La señorita está pidiendo algo? No entendí…-se hizo la desentendida, tenía una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro

-Necesito que me…penetres…- gimió más al sentir a Regina moverse sinuosamente sobre su intimidad -¡Arrhhh!

-Sh, sh…- Puso cara de decepción –No eras así, señorita Swan…¿Qué ha pasado?- la provocó descendiendo los labios hasta el punto caliente de la rubia

-¡Urhhh!- gimió mucho más al sentir la lengua de su amada, que lamió y succionó con deseo, hacía días que quería probar ese sabor. Emma arqueó la espalda al notar los dedos penetrarla, se agarró a las sábanas, se retorcía de placer, era insoportable, Regina seguía succionando su intimidad vorazmente, sus dedos ganaron agilidad, se mordía su propia labio cuando miraba a su mujer gritar de placer, Regina podría jurar que se iba a correr junto con ella, su deseo ardía como brasa.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Reginaaa!- Emma gritó más alto de lo habitual, agarrada a la sábana de la cama, que tiraba hacia ella, su cuerpo entero temblaba, podía sentir su vagina palpitar. La morena retiró los dedos de dentro de su novia, y después se los llevó a la boca. Emma tiró de ella y los lamió lentamente, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos almendra, aquellos ojos eran fuego puro, y la rubia sabía, Regina necesitaba más, siempre necesitaba. Emma lanzó una mirada maliciosa y volvieron a amarse locamente. Aquello se extendió toda la madrugada, solo que se habían olvidado de que no estaban solas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron tarde, Ruby dejó una nota avisándole de que se habían ido, y le dijo que no había servido de nada haberse quedado a pasar la noche ahí, ya que no habían conseguido dormir. Emma informó a Regina, omitiendo la parte de que las dos mujeres habían escuchado la noche de amor de ambas, no es que a la rubia le importara, para nada, ya se había acostado con las dos, así que sus "gemidos" no eran novedad para ellas. Desayunaron, aunque más era un almuerzo que un desayuno, pues el hambre era mucha, después partieron hacia la ciudad.

* * *

La semana, después de volver de la hacienda, fue corta, poco descanso, infinitos contratos que tenían que ser renovados, el año nuevo estaban ya ahí, Regina encargándose de todo, al menos las dos semanas que Jefferson llevaba trabajando se había mostrado dispuesto a ayudar, trajo varios clientes interesados, la presidenta, aun manteniendo las distancias, le gustó ver su desempeño y rezó para que siguiera así.

Robin ayudó a renovar algunos de los contratos, no se mostró nada feliz al saber que la cuñada había devuelto su parte de Encantados. Cora llamó varias veces al yerno, quería saber por qué su hija pequeña continuaba con la rubia "pobre". Cora no tenía ningún problema con el hecho de que fuera mujer, lo que realmente la incomodaba era la clase social, pues en su mente, Regina tendría que casarse, como mínimo, con alguien que fuera dueño de una empresa multinacional, se sentía orgullosa de la hija, aunque nunca lo había admitido. Regina se había convertido en todo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado ser un día, Zelena no se preocupaba de los negocios, era muy parecida a la madre, prefería gastar el dinero que era ingresado en su cuenta. Cora deseaba que su hija mayor también se casara con alguien del mismo estatus social, pero la pelirroja le hizo el favor de quedarse embarazada y Cora no tuvo mucho que hacer, a no ser casarlos. Se dio cuenta de que su yerno era ambicioso, lo que de cierta forma agradó a Cora, pues podría ser comprado fácilmente, siempre que fuera necesario, y así lo hacía.

-¡Es sencillo, impresentable! ¡Si quieres tanto convertirte en presidente de esta empresa, convoca una reunión con Gold y que se haga una votación! ¿Acaso no piensas?- Cora casi gritaba al otro lado de la línea, su yerno era tan lerdo para algunas cosas

-Pero suegra…Ella posee la mayor parte de las acciones, Gold me votaría, pero necesitaría un voto final…- estaba algo tembloroso. Ya había pensando en una idea.

-Necesitas mi voto, querido yerno…- dijo Cora irónica al otro lado.

Sí, la idea de Cora no era tener que depender del incompetente de su yerno, ella misma iría a resolver esa "incomodidad". Usaría al yerno como pieza en su partida, difícilmente iba a votar ella por él, jamás dejaría la empresa en manos de quienes no eran unos auténticos Mills. Cora, más que nadie, sabía que Regina era más que competente para continuar como presidente de la Mills Company.

-¿Me daría su voto?- preguntó Robin sin creérselo, a fin de cuentas, no había conseguido separar a las dos mujeres. Emma solo trabajaba y estudiaba, no salía a bares desde la última vez, cosa que no ayudaba a nada al detective y mucho menos a Robin, aquel plan de separarlas por celos se fue por la alcantarilla.

-Claro…- mintió –Basta con convencer a Gold para que te vote como presidente

Robin colgó la llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en su mente Regina perdería su tan preciado trono.

-Se está acabando tu reinado, majestad- susurró para sí y volvió a ponerse con los contratos que tenía en la mesa.

* * *

-Emma…- Regina la llamó mientras se cambiaba de ropa, faltaban dos días para acabar el año

-Sí, amor…- la rubia estaba mirando en la despensa, buscaba algo para preparar de cena.

-Ven aquí…- cogió a su novia por las manos y la llevó al cuarto que siempre estaba cerrado, Emma nunca había entrado en él. Regina abrió la puerta lentamente, encendió la luz, hasta ella misma entraba poco en esa estancia, antes era el cuarto de huéspedes, y Regina no tenía muchos amigos, y muchos menos de los que se quedan a dormir. Tras la reforma había entrado más veces, admiraba el cuarto de su "príncipe", pero Emma aún no lo conocía.

Al iluminarse la habitación, Emma se quedó boquiabierta, el cuarto era hermoso, muy bien decorado, todo neutro, en tonos de blanco y madera, había algunos osos de peluche marrón claro en las estanterías, las almohadas tenían dibujos de osos con una corona, era una cuarto de príncipe o de princesa. Regina tenía un gusto excelente, pero la perfección con la que se preocupó era divina, cada detalle expresaba el mimo que la morena había puesto y las ansias que tenía esperando aquel momento.

-Es hermoso…quedó hermoso…- consiguió pronunciar Emma con voz algo tomada por la emoción, se sentía tan cercana a aquel bebé que incluso podría decirse que era ella quien lo estaba gestando. Regina sonrió de lado y caminó agarrando la mano de la novia en dirección a un sillón, había dos en el cuarto. Regina se detuvo detrás de uno de ellos y sonrió de oreja a oreja, aquella sonrisa que Emma tanto amaba.

-Este…es tuyo…- en el brazo izquierdo del sillón había un bordado en letra cursiva en el que se leía " _Mamá Emma"._ La rubia ni podía responder, se sentó y pasó la punta de los dedos por su propio nombre.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó aún admirada, estaba sin palabras, no podía creérselo, aquello era algo que la rubia jamás pensó recibir. Regina de verdad había incluido a Emma en su vida.

-Pues claro que sí…Para la otra madre de mi hijo…- tiró de ella para ponerla de pie, sus cuerpos estaban pegados y sus bocas a centímetros de distancia –No existe amor mayor que el que viene del corazón- posó su mano derecha en el corazón de Emma, latía fuerte.

-No sé cómo agradecerte, mi amor…Lo eres todo para mí, tú y nuestro hijo…- tenía los ojos llorosos –Te amo tanto que a veces creo que voy a morir solo de mirarte…- Emma agarró el rostro de su novia con las dos manos, sonrió y depositó un lento beso sobre los labios de la morena, se apartó para mirar a esos dos pares de ojos color avellana. Aquella mirada que se daban decía tantas cosas que no podían ser expresadas con palabras. Había amor, pasión, deseo, complicidad, amistad, seguridad, tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que hacían que las dos respiraran entrecortadamente. Volvieron a besarse de forma calmada y tierna.

-No veo la hora de tenerlo en mis brazos…- Emma susurró aún con los ojos cerrados sobre los labios de su novia, sus cabezas estaba pegadas. Regina no respondió, volvió a tomar los labios de la mujer que tanto amaba.

* * *

Regina siempre pasaba el fin de año en casa, no tenía compañía, su hermana siempre la llamaba para que fuera a su casa, pero ya le era suficiente con ir en Navidad, y tener que aguantar dos semanas seguidas a Robin fuera de la empresa ya era demasiado para la morena. Tinker siempre iba a ver a su familia a Londres, así que, lo que le quedaba a Regina era ver los fuegos artificiales desde su balcón, normalmente con una buena botella de Champagne.

Emma parecía una niña pequeña cuando el tema era fiesta, quería, a cualquier precio, ir a Times Square para ver la famosa bajada de la bola en la torre. Una celebración que es tradición en la ciudad desde 1907, y Emma no se perdía aquello desde sus 21 años, pero aquel sitio estaba demasiado lleno de gente, Regina tuvo que recordarle varias veces que estaba embarazada y no podía estar entre la multitud, además del frío que hacía en aquella época del año. Así que, Regina le dio como opción partir el año en Central Park, ya que muchos moradores de Nueva York también lo partían ahí.

Salieron de casa ya pasadas las 22:00 de la noche, Emma optó por salir más tarde, así Regina no se cansaría tanto y cogerían el comienzo de los DJs y bailarines que amenizaban la fiesta. Se detuvieron cerca de la Nauburg Bandshell (concha acústica) del The Mall. Allí, todo era gratis, el dinero no era un problema para ellas, pero la rubia quería algo diferente, la morena pagaba todo, y en ese asunto Emma no conseguía superarla, quería mostrarle cómo aquella ciudad podía volverse mágica aquella noche sin necesidad de pagar fortunas.

La música seguía animada y la gente también. Muchas familias, grupos de amigos, gente con sus perros. Estaba lleno, pero no había esa aglomeración y tumulto. Ambas caminaron dadas de la mano todo el rato, comieron en los puestos, admiraron las luces y la decoración del parque, hacía frío, pero el calor de sus cuerpos las calentaba, se dieron besos y risas calurosas. Emma quiso bailar, Regina reviró los ojos y se sentó en uno de los bancos más cercanos, asistía de lejos a su novia moviéndose frente al escenario.

Hacía casi quince minutos que Emma estaba saltando y bailando en mitad de la gente, Regina divisó a cinco personas acercarse a Emma, tres mujeres y dos hombres, dos de ellas le dieron un beso muy cerca de la boca que era suya, no le gustó nada aquello. "¿Aquellas mujeres están ligando con mi mujer?", se levantó del banco y caminó a paso largo. Emma era de ella, solo de ella, aquella actitud posesiva de Regina intentaba ella misma contenerla, controlarla, le estaba yendo bien hasta acercarse y encontrarse con Lily.

-¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?- preguntó autoritaria, una de sus manos apoyada en la espalda. Emma se giró, sorprendida, hacia su novia, abrió la boca para responder, o mejor defenderse, pero otra persona fue más rápida.

-¡Hola Regina!- antes de la rubia poder hablar, Ruby saludó a la mujer embarazada con un caluroso abrazo, de cierto modo estaba protegiendo a Emma de una posible discusión.

Regina no había conocido a Ruby de inmediato, estaba disfrazada, vestía una capa roja larga, pantalones de cuero negros, sus pechos parecían querer salirse del corpiño también negro, super apretado. Regina balanceó la cabeza dos veces y parpadeó, intentando ver mejor. El grupo entero estaba disfrazado. Había rostros conocidos, Graham (su chófer) estaba disfrazado de cazador, y estaba dado de la mano con Belle (su asistente) que llevaba un vestido amarillo corto, probablemente era de _La bella y la bestia_ , "tiene sentido", pensó Regina y se preguntó si no tenía frío, pues ella misma llevaba gorro, y se sentía enorme dentro de aquellas ropas de invierno.

-¡Hey! ¡Escritor!- Emma abrazó al amigo, disimulando, para que Regina no tuviera espacio para continuar. August estaba vestido de Pinocho, tenía una nariz de plástico en el rostro. Regina solo se preguntaba por qué estaban todos disfrazados. Lilith iba de Maléfica. Aún pensaba en "pelear" con Lily, pero cuando Ruby se apartó del abrazo, cogió de la mano a la morena más joven. Regina sonrió de canto, una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-¿Y? ¿Vais a participar en el concurso?- preguntó Emma abrazando de lado a su novia. A las 23:00 habría un concurso de disfraces, ella lo consideraba muy divertido, ya había participado en varios, muchas veces se confeccionaba sus propias fantasías con Ruby cuando eran más jóvenes, siempre había sido algo divertido. Regina desconocía aquello, pero se estaba interesando por el tema.

-¡Sí, vamos a concursar! ¿Qué te parezco este año?- Lily se puso frente a la rubia y literalmente se mostró de una forma un tanto exagerada, se giró de espalda y después de frente de nuevo, la ropa era bien ceñida, a pesar de los cuernos, Lily fue la única a la que Regina reconoció enseguida, y le estaba irritando profundamente todo aquello.

-¡Estás linda, Lily!- afirmó Emma tímidamente, Regina le lanzó una mirada de pura rabia, pero podría ser peor.

-¡Gracias rubia! ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez? Creo que hace unos dos años, me disfracé de Blanca nieves y tú de Príncipe Azul- dijo muy entusiasmada, en aquella época Emma estaba "fija" con Lily.

-¿De qué te disfrazarías tú, Regina?- preguntó Ruby, percibiendo que la expresión de la morena había cambiado por completo, quería romper ese clima pesado. Regina pensó en la pregunta, no quería saber que su novia había pasado fines de año con aquella "muchacha", probablemente más divertida que ella, pues a Emma le gustaba bailar, estar en medio de la gente, asistir a espectáculos, y allí, con Regina, era un programa totalmente familiar, sin barullo, algo más calmo, se sintió mal por privar a la novia de aquello. Volvió en sí con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, los celos y la rabia vinieron a la superficie.

-Yo sería la Reina Malvada, te daría una manzana envenenada, y me llevaría a tu príncipe, que me pertenece- dijo todo mirando a Lily a los ojos, y salió arrastrando a Emma al otro lado del parque, la rubia ni pudo despedirse de los amigos.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Qué fue eso Regina?- preguntó Emma algo nerviosa

-¡Argg! ¡Aquella! ¡Aaaaa! ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que vivir con eso?- preguntó caminando de un lado a otro

-¿Lily? ¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?- agarró a la novia y la miró a la cara

-Claro que sí. ¡Ella no va a parar! ¡Me va a provocar! Porque…¡porque ella te quiere!- se soltó de la rubia y volvió a caminar descontrolada

-Lo sé, mi amor…Pero YO te amo a ti…Solo a ti…- esta vez agarró el rostro de la morena con las dos manos, así no intentaría huir.

-Ella no se va a rendir…Me lo dijo…- balanceaba la cabeza negativamente como si quisiera olvidarse de algo

-¿Y qué? Yo no quiero nada con ella aparte de nuestra amistad. En realidad nunca he querido- miró los ojos avellana

-Tengo miedo, Emma…Miedo de que desistas, y de que veas que todo esto ha sido un error…- desvió la mirada

-Eh…Tú jamás serías un error, Gina…Has sido mi mejor acierto…Tú eres mi mejor oportunidad…- agarró el mentón de la novia, y la miró con ternura.

-¿Prometes que nunca vas a dejarme?- pidió llorosa, ella no era así, nunca se mostraría tan frágil, pero sus hormonas estaban estallando

-Jamás mi amor…Eres la razón de mi vida…Te amo…- fue sincera mientras seguía mirando ese par de ojos.

Regina pareció calmarse. Se sentaron en un banco, en medio del parque, la música allí no era tan alta, comenzó la cuenta atrás. Media noche, los fuegos podían ser vistos desde varios puntos del parque, duró más o menos 20 minutos.

-Este será nuestro año, Emma…- susurró Regina en un abrazo, desearon un año de mucho amor, salud y paz para ellas, aquel año sería especial en la vida de las dos mujeres, se convertirían en madres, y la vida con certeza cambiaría, y para mejor. Se dieron románticos besos durante los fuegos. Vieron de lejos a las personas participando en la maratón Midnight Run. El olor a pólvora comenzó a darle nauseas a Regina, entonces se fueron a casa.

-Me ha encantado nuestra noche…- Regina se paró delante de la nevera, buscaba algo para comer

-Ha sido divertido…- Emma abrazó a la novia por detrás y le dio un beso en la nuca, Regina se estremeció con el toque, llevó su mano izquierda a los cabellos rubios.

-Haces que mi vida tenga sentido, Em…- se giró para un beso lento, cerró la nevera con el pie. Regina agarró la nuca de su amada, enredó los dedos en los finos mechones rubios y profundizó el beso, sentir sus lenguas rozándose era algo surreal, ¡cómo amaba Regina esa boca! No solo la boca, toda ella –Yo…te…- pensó en decir lo que sentía en aquel momento, sus labios aún estaban pegados, podía sentir el aliento de la otra, Emma cerró los ojos, esperaba tanto aquello, su corazón disparó y su respiración se descontroló –Te deseo…- fue lo que dijo Regina, una puntada de decepción atravesó el corazón de Emma, lo disimuló bien, enseguida prestó atención a su novia.

Agarró los cabellos negros con fuerza moderada, estaba decepcionada, quería mucho haber escuchado un "te amo", sobre todo en un año nuevo, nuevos acontecimientos, sintió rabia, ¿Regina quería su cuerpo? Era lo que Emma le daría en ese momento. Rápidamente, el beso se volvió urgente, no fueron al cuarto como de costumbre, Emma condujo a la novia a la sala, sentó a Regina en el sofá, le quitó los pantalones junto con las finas bragas sin delicadeza alguna, la morena ya jadeaba con los ojos oscurecidos.

-¡Arrodíllate!- Emma ordenó. Y así Regina lo hizo, se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, la rubia se quitó su ropa y la tiró al suelo, estaba completamente desnuda, se arrodilló por detrás de su novia, pegando su intimidad al trasero de la morena. Paseó las manos por los flancos del cuerpo de su novia, subió la blusa que la morena llevaba, le tocó los pechos con fuerza, escuchó un gemido ahogado, le quitó la blusa por completo y sin ceremonia le arrancó el sujetador, su mano izquierda masajeaba uno de los pechos, la otra comenzó a pasearse por el clítoris y el ano de su novia.

-¡Arrhh! Em…- Regina gimió al sentir los dedos de la novia rodear su ano. Ya se encontraba hinchada y mojada por completo. Emma comenzó un vaivén lento con la mano, llevó toda la excitación de la morena hacia la parte de atrás. Regina ya estaba completamente loca con aquello, quería a la rubia dentro de ella.

-¡Ah, Em…- suspiró

-¿Quieres esto?- pidió permiso, la punta de su dedo se encontraba muy cerca de su entrada.

-S…sí…- gimió

-¿Alguien te lo ha hecho antes?- preguntó Emma con su voz ronca mordiendo el lóbulo de la morena

-No…- suspiró. Emma sonrió ampliamente con la información, sería la primera en poseer a Regina de aquella manera. Hundió la mitad de su dedo índice -¡Ahhh!- Regina empujó el trasero contra el dedo de Emma queriendo más. Ella lo sacó

-¡Quieta! Será cómo yo dicte…- chupó el cuello de la novia lentamente, Regina se quejaba ronroneando, quería más, Emma le estaba proporcionando sensaciones nuevas, nunca probadas antes, quizás incluso reprimidas.

-No hagas eso, Em…- era una súplica por más

-¿Pero lo deseas?- preguntó Emma con su voz más sensual, estaba confusa, no quería faltarle el respeto a su novia

-Sí…Lo deseo, rápido…- suplicó. Emma obedeció, invadió a su novia lentamente, su otra mano apretó el clítoris, movía el dedo en el ano al mismo ritmo que los movimientos circulares en el clítoris de la morena

-E-Emma…¡ahhh!- Regina gemía enloquecida, se movía contra el dedo de la novia que le estaba invadiendo con ímpetu, Emma aceleró los movimientos en el clítoris, su dedo entraba y salía rápido, Regina ya estaba sudando y sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos, casi gritos.

-Córrete para mí…- Emma la alentó moviéndose aún más rápido, se dio cuenta de que su novia estaba cerca del gozo. Regina intentó decir algo, pero su boca se abría y cerraba, nada salía, su clímax estaba llegando. Y llegó.

-¡ARHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡OH, EM…!- gritos llenaron el apartamento por completo. Regina se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, intentaba buscar aire, se estremeció al sentir el vacío cuando Emma salió de dentro de ella.

Cuando se recuperó, se giró hacia la rubia

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con mirada de sorpresa, nunca había dejado que otra persona le hiciera aquello. Se sorprendió con ella misma, Emma tenía un poder sobre ella mayor de lo que imaginaba.

-¿No te gustó?- Emma preguntó preocupada

-No…¡me encantó!- agarró el rostro de su novia con las manos –Eres maravillosa…- besó a la rubia con voluptuosidad. Emma se echó en el sofá, Regina quedó encima, a aquellas alturas del embarazo, la morena ya no podía estar debajo. Descendió de los labios rosados hasta los pechos ya endurecidos por la excitación, lamió uno, después el otro, demoró ahí, succionó, mordisqueó y sopló, sí, Regina amaba soplar, Emma siempre soltaba gemidos más agudos con aquello, pasó la punta de la lengua por el pezón, después rodeó la aureola, repitió los movimientos en el otro seno, mientras masajeaba lo que no recibía sus labios, descendió hasta el ombligo y pasó la lengua por ahí, cada cierto tiempo miraba los ojos verdes, Emma se retorcía, estaba ansiosa por lo que vendría, Regina siempre conseguía sorprenderla.

La morena bajó más, lamió toda la pelvis, levantó el muslo de su novia y mordió de nuevo desde la rodilla a la pelvis. Pero no fue hacia su intimidad, el sexo de Emma ya latía, estaba ansiosa por aquellos labios carnosos en esa zona.

-Ahhh Regi…- no consiguió terminar. Regina invadió su centro con la lengua, demorándose ahí, Emma apretaba la lengua de Regina, su gusto estaba marcado en los labios de la morena, que pasó la lengua por el clítoris y el ano de forma lenta, fue y volvió varias veces, Emma no consiguió contener más su deseo.

-Chúpame, Regina…- pidió y agarró los mechones negros, incentivándola a no parar, debía seguir exactamente ahí. Regina no se lo pensó dos veces, siguió la orden y succionó todo el líquido que manaba de la rubia, chupó con fruición el clítoris hinchado, no pasó mucho tiempo, Emma se dejó caer contra el sofá y cerró las piernas debido al efecto avasallador del orgasmo.

-¡Arhhh!- se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a reír sin parar.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Regina confusa -¿No estuvo bien?- no entendía, ¿cuál era la broma? ¿Por qué reía sin parar? Emma seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

-No, no. ¡Fue genial! ¡Incluso demasiado!- consiguió reducir la risa –Es solo que yo estaba rabiosa…- admitió sin querer, no quería haberlo dicho.

-¿Rabia? ¿Por qué?- Regina preguntó confusa

" _¡Ah! Porque no dices que me amas, pero quieres follar_ ", ironizó mentalmente, Emma no podía decirle el motivo. Pensaba en algo que responder cuando el teléfono sonó, salvada por la campana.

Se levantó y fue a cogerlo, Regina continuó sentada en el sofá, pensativa, ¿qué quiso decir Emma? Se puso de nuevo la blusa, se pasaba la mano por la barriga, su hijo se movía sin parar después de hacer el amor.

-Hum…Era mi padre…Mi hermano va a nacer- dijo pensativa, estaba preocupada por la madre. Regina se dio cuenta.

-Todo va a salir bien, mi amor…- se levantó y la abrazó por detrás, apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia

-Lo sé…Pero tengo nervios…¿Qué haré cuando llegue nuestra hora?- estaba realmente preocupada, sentía miedo por no poder ayudar a la mujer que amaba.

-Sabrás qué hay que hacer…¡Yo ya he preparado todo, tengo incluso una lista!- dijo segura. Emma se sorprendió

-¿Cómo? ¡No se puede seguir una lista en esos momentos!- Emma estaba indignada, Regina rió y besó a la novia

-Ya, pero es bueno estar preparada, y yo lo estoy, mi amor…- dijo Regina "mi amor" de nuevo, a Emma no se le pasó desapercibido, no era un "te amo", pero casi, estaba feliz -¿Vamos a prepararnos? Creo que tenemos que conocer al hermanito de alguien…- tocó la punta de la nariz de la novia, que sonrió ante el gesto.

-Hum, mi padre me ha dicho que vayamos mañana, no entendí muy bien, pero por lo visto no va a nacer ahora, parece que hay que esperar…- Emma realmente no entendía por qué tardaba tanto.

-¡Ah! Vale, tu madre debe haber entrado en trabajo de parte ahora, tarda unas ochos horas- Regina dijo con calma

-¿Qué?- Emma casi gritó con una cara de espanto

-No es tan rápido como crees, o como sale en las películas, tarda horas…- explicó Regina, Emma se preocupó aún más, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para apoyar a la novia por tantas horas

-Vale…- se limitó a decir –Mañana entonces

Comieron antes de acostarse, se quedaron dormidas rápidamente, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana, estaban cansadas de partir el año y de la "agotadora sesión" de después.

Se despertaron tarde, era casi la hora del almuerzo, comieron rápidamente y se fueron al hospital. Neal había acabado de hacer, hacía menos de una hora, David estaba todo bobo con el hijo en brazos, Emma y Regina llegaron, la rubia golpeó el vidrio del cuarto, su padre les indicó que entraran. Regina saludó al suegro y fue a hablar con Mary, que a pesar de cansada, tenía una sonrisa más que alegre estampada en el rostro. Emma fue derecha a coger al hermano.

-¡Cuidado, Emma! ¡Vigila su cabecita…!- David ayudó a la hija a agarrar al pequeñín, realmente no se le daba, Regina y Mary se miraron y rieron con la escena.

-Emma va a dar más trabajo que el bebé…- susurró Mary a la nuera, que sonrió tímidamente, no estaba preocupada con eso, Emma se las apañaría, quizás le llevara un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo.

-¡Oh! Ratoncito, ¡qué guapo eres!...Tan pequeñito…- sonría al hermano –Vas a tener un sobrino dentro de dos meses, muchacho, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¿Yo cuándo seré tía, eh?- agarraba la manita del pequeño Neal, estaba encantada –Probablemente seré abuela cuando eso pase- se rió acariciando el pequeño rostro.

David fue a buscar algo de comer, Regina cogió al pequeño, no mostraba ninguna torpeza, al contrario que Emma; siempre soñó con eso, tener a un recién nacido en sus brazos era algo inexplicable, no veía el momento de tener al suyo y poder finalmente llamarlo hijo, se sintió emocionada con aquella pequeña vida en sus brazos. Emma se dio cuenta, pero no comentó nada. Se despidieron, y estaban de camino a casa.

-No veo apropiado que sigas conduciendo, ya estás casi en el octavo mes...- dijo Emma preocupada. Regina llevaba gafas oscuras por culpa de la claridad, prestaba atención a la carretera.

-Ah, Emma…Sé hasta dónde puedo aguantar, ¿ok? Y acabo de entrar en el séptimo mes…- estaba algo impaciente

-¿No estamos yendo a casa?- preguntó Emma al darse cuenta del cambio de rumbo. Regina no respondió, exhibió su gloriosa sonrisa, lo que dejó a la rubia aún más curiosa.

Llegaron a una calle con menos movimientos, algunas tiendas abiertas, algunas casas y finalmente el único restaurante de aquella calle. Regina estacionó el coche frente a la entrada, Emma ya tenía los ojos húmedos, no había visto cómo había quedado, no había tenido tiempo, fin de año y todo lo demás.

-Mi turno de traerte aquí…Espero que lo apruebes…- Regina sonrió algo tímida

Abrió la cancela, ya no estaba herrumbrosa, en realidad, era otra cancela, había mesas en la parte de afuera, algunas estaban cubiertas, otras bajo los árboles, la decoración era suave, la parte de afuera era un hermoso jardín, luces y lamparitas por todas partes, era de día, pero Emma consiguió imaginar todas aquellas luces encendidas.

Regina agarró la mano de su novia que parecía no creerse lo que estaba viendo, la condujo a la parte interior, todo era sofisticado, sillas mullidas, mesas de madera, todo era moderno y lujoso. Emma se había pasado años imaginando aquel sitio, pero ni en sus mejores sueños el lugar quedaba tan perfecto. Entró en la cocina, era amplia, tenía todos los utensilios necesarios para una cocina profesional, la belleza era particular en esa zona, Regina había pensado en cada detalle, Emma no conseguía contener las lágrimas. Aquello era más que perfección.

-No tengo pala…quiero decir…no existen palabras para esto- abrió los brazos mostrando el sitio, ora se tocaba el pelo, ora abría los cajones, admiraba la encimera, estaba desconcertada.

Regina solo la observaba maravillada, amaba a Emma, la amaba mucho, y verla feliz no tenía precio. Quería hablar, quería decirle esas palabras, pero no podía, tenía miedo, todo sería demasiado real, ya era, sin embargo, un "te amo" significaba mucho, mucho más de lo que podía dar, así pensaba. Aún tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

Emma se acercó a la novia, le acarició el rostro con el dorso de la mano, admiraba aquel rostro perfecto, rodeó los carnosos labios de la morena, se detuvo en la cicatriz, miro los ojos avellana por un tiempo, pensaba en cómo agradecer tal gesto. Pegó sus cabezas, Regina cerró los ojos para sentir mejor aquel toque, su corazón ya desacompasado, la rubia conseguía excitar a la morena fácilmente, sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia, sus respiraciones se volvieron más altas.

-Gra…gracias…- Emma dijo en un hilo de voz, tomó los labios rojos en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas se tocaban como la primera vez, volver a aquel lugar les trajo las sensaciones de aquella primera cita, el nerviosismo que se hizo presente en ambas mujeres, sus corazones parecían querer salírseles del pecho, las mariposas hacían un fiesta en sus estómagos. Las emocionadas lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso, de la misma manera calmada y lenta que había comenzado, el beso acabó cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-No sé si puedo retribuir con palabras todo lo que has hecho por mí. Te amo tanto Regina…Nada ni nada puede cambiar lo que siento por ti…- Emma se apartó para mirar los ojos marrones. Regina sonrió, aquella sonrisa que Emma amaba, aquella sonrisa que hacía que su vida valiera la pena.

Nada ni nadie. Esas fueron las palabras de Emma, sin embargo alguien haría de todo para que esas palabras no se hicieran realidad.

* * *

Regina estaba a finales del séptimo mes, en la última consulta no habían podido ver el sexo del bebé, las madres ya no aguantaban tanta curiosidad, sobre todo Regina. Emma comenzó a tomar los medicamentaos para producir leche, ahora su dieta era muy parecida a la de la morena, comía cosas saludables y no ingería bebidas alcohólicas, el doctor Whale recomendó la estimulación de los pechos, explicó que así lo conseguiría más rápido, Regina aprobó de buena gana la idea, la rubia no se quejó, a fin de cuentas, todas las noches se amaban locamente.

Emma estaba en su puesto, eran las primeras horas laborales, organizaba algunas muestras de quesos y contaba el stock, aquella misma tarde vería a Regina, y se harían otra ecografía, la última de la gestación, finalmente descubrirían el sexo del bebé, estaban esperanzadas.

Emma prestaba atención a sus quehaceres. Una mujer se detuvo delante del stand de vinos y quesos. Enseguida divisó su diana. Puso cara de asco.

-¿Emma Swan? ¿Se acuerda de mí?- ella miró a la rubia con aires de superioridad

-¿Cora?- dijo Emma sorprendida, ella vivía en Miami.

-Veo que me recuerda, muchacha…Ahora vamos a otro sitio, tenemos un asunto que resolver.


	18. Desavenencias

**Desavenencias**

Emma asintió y siguió a la mujer de más edad, sabía que aquella "conversación" no sería nada amigable. Regina apenas mencionaba el nombre de la madre, siempre mencionaba al padre, cómo lo quería y la falta que le hacía. Nunca llegó a preguntar sobre el conflicto entre madre e hija, ahora pensaba que había sido un error, debería haber insistido más, necesitaba conocer mejor a su novia, su pasado con su madre poco lo conocía.

Cora la condujo en su lujoso coche, un Mercedes convertible rojo, último modelo, hasta un restaurante igualmente imponente, uno de los más caros, si no el que más, de Nueva York. Emma ya había escuchado hablar de ese sitio, chefs de renombre llevaban aquella cocina. La impresión que tuvo la rubia fue que su "suegra", si era que podía llamarla así, quería intimidarla, por suerte, Emma sabía comportarse en cualquier restaurante, desde los más caros a los más baratos. Eso Cora no lo sabía, y se sorprendió con la postura de la rubia, quería hacerla pasar vergüenza.

Se sentó en una mesa, en una esquina, solo de dos asientos, pidió un vino y algo para acompañar.

-¿No va a pedir nada?-preguntó Cora desdeñosamente, imaginando que Emma no tendría dinero ni para pagar un vaso de agua de aquel sitio.

-No. Ya he comido- fue seca, se estaba impacientando, ¿qué quería aquella mujer?

-¿Ya comió? ¿O no puede pagarlo?- ironizó

-¿Diga? ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué ha venido a hablar conmigo?- dijo impaciente

-Jóvenes…Tan…digamos…¿petulantes?- el camarero colocó el caviar en la mesa, Cora le dio las gracias con un gesto. Prosiguió -Dígame usted. ¿Qué quiere con mi hija? O mejor. ¿Qué quiere de los Mills?- apoyó los codos en la mesa analizando su "diana"

-¡No quiero nada de los Mills, madame! Puede estar tranquila- respondió Emma sin paciencia

-¿Quiere que crea que está con Regina por amor?- se rió irónica

-Sí, señora- fue corta y ruda –No espero que lo crea, pero amo a su hija, y al hijo que lleva en su vientre- movía el pie por debajo de la mesa

-¿Piensa que me engaña, señorita Swan? ¡Conozco a las de su calaña! ¿Cuánto quiere? ¿Cuál es su precio? Todos tenemos uno…Diga el suyo…Y nunca más nos veremos- abrió la cartera, sacó un talonario y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿No lo ha entendido? ¡No quiero dinero, señora! AMO a Regina- puso énfasis en el "amo". Necesitaba hacerle entender a la mujer que ella solo quería el bien para su hija.

-¿Cómo puede ser eso, muchacha? ¿Hace cuánto que os conocéis? Vamos a ser realistas, niña. Esto es una pasión, Regina solo es una niña tonta cuando se trata de sentimientos…Tiene miedo de quedarse sola, pero no la necesita a usted. ¡Ella no te ama!

Aquellas palabras fueron como flechas atravesando el corazón de la rubia. Regina nunca la había necesitado, no en sentido material, quizás en el emocional, pero aún así Emma se sentía impotente. ¿Amor? ¿Acaso Regina la amaba? Sí. Se lo ha demostrado muchas veces. Pero nunca le había dicho "te amo". La cabeza de la rubia daba vueltas, las incertidumbres la confundían. No sabía qué responder.

-¿Le ha dicho que la ama?- Cora se dio cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de la joven, no iba a perder esa oportunidad. Conocía muy bien a su hija, sabía que aquellas palabras solo se las había dicho a una persona, y él murió. Emma miraba hacia la nada, parecía buscar una respuesta a su propia confusión, no, Regina nunca le había dicho te amo, pero, ¿debería importarle? No. Pero, ¿y si importara? Abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida

-No responda. Sé que nunca se lo ha dicho. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque esas palabras solo fueron dichas hacia una persona, y fue Daniel- tomó un sorbo de vino –Pasé años ayudando a Regina a recuperarse, le enseñé que el amor es debilidad, le enseñé que no debe expresar sus sentimientos, Regina ha llegado a donde ha llegado por mérito suyo, pero yo la ayudé a levantarse cuando Daniel se fue, y luché, luché para que ella estuviera bien después de que Henry nos dejara. ¡Y usted no va a estropearlo todo! Ella merece a alguien de su mismo nivel social, alguien que sea digno de cuidar de mi nieto y darle unas buenas condiciones de vida.

Entonces, ¿a Cora le importaba su nieto? Sí. Solo que no sabía demostrarlo.

-Mi hija se ha vuelto una mujer fuerte. Y usted la está convirtiendo en una persona débil. Apártese de ella y de mi nieto, Swan. Pues, si no lo hace por voluntad propia, le mostraré a ella quién es usted realmente

-¿Es una amenaza?- comprimió los ojos, mirando a la "suegra"

-Piense lo que quiera. ¿Qué será entonces?- tomó otro sorbo de vino

-Escuche, señora, no me apartaré de Regina hasta que ella misma me lo pida, prometí estar a su lado- dijo firmemente encarando a la suegra. Fue un error decir que se quedaría con Regina hasta que la dejara, Cora se acordaría de eso.

-Soy madre, muchacha, y espero que lo entienda, tenemos que hacer lo mejor por nuestros hijos, por más que eso los hiera. Si fuera madre, lo sabría- dijo mientras comía el caviar, estaba a gusto.

-¡Ya soy madre! ¡Y ni usted puede quitarme eso!-apretó los puños sobre la mesa, la rabia estaba queriendo poseerla.

-No. ¡No lo es! Ese hijo es de mi hija, solo de ella, usted no tiene ningún lazo con ese bebé, y jamás lo tendrá- Cora era cruel, sabía escoger las palabra adecuadas para herir -¿Por qué cree que ella optó por un donante de esperma? Regina no necesita a nadie, muchos menos a usted. Será un atraso en su vida ¡Oh! ¿Ya lo es? ¿No es verdad? Ni ha terminado la universidad. ¿Cómo va a criar a mi nieto? ¡No tiene dónde caerse muerta!- Otra verdad, Emma se sentía pequeña, humillada, si antes creía que no era capaz de cuidar de un bebé, ahora tenía la certeza.

-¿Quién se cree que soy?- bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y aguantó la respiración, sentía rabia, una rabia irrefrenable

-Una mujercita que cree que ama a mi hija, solo es una muchacha perdida, nunca ha querido construir una familia, ¿por qué esto ahora? ¡No se merece a Regina! Debe darse cuenta de que ella es demasiado para usted….- Analizaba a la rubia que ahora parecía una niña pequeña acorralada.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- estalló –Puedo ser todo eso que ha dicho, puede que no merezca a Regina, y a veces yo misma lo pienso. Pero no tiene derecho a creer que no la amo. Porque la amo, señora. ¡Y daría mi vida por ella! Y si usted pretende ver a su hija feliz, no se meta en NUESTRA vida. ¿No quiere creerlo? Pues bien. ¡No lo crea! Pero se lo garantizo, señora Cora. Voy a poner lo mejor de mí para hacer feliz a su hija. ¡Le guste a usted o no!

Terminó de hablar, su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos resplandecían de rabia, salió de allí a paso largo, no podía escuchar una palabra más de aquella mujer. Pero necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pararse a pensar, todas aquellas palabras quizás tenían sentido. ¿Acaso Regina la amaba? La morena era demasiado para la rubia, sí, ella lo sabía, nunca se ha creído digna de tener una novia así. Pero lucharía, nada ni nadie podría separarlas, lo había prometido. No lo permitiría, ¿y si aquello era una amenaza? ¿Conseguiría luchar contra la madre de Regina? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba prepararse, al menos intentarlo, no sabía de lo que aquella mujer sería capaz.

Tomó un taxi para volver a su puesto, pero Regina la llamó y le pidió que se vieran antes, quería tomar un helado, así que Emma lo hizo, se encontró con su amada, pero estaba con los pensamientos hechos un lío, Regina parloteaba, no era habitual en ella, pero la ansiedad era tan grande que no se dio cuenta del estado emocional de su novia.

* * *

Llegaron a la consulta y enseguida fueron atendidas.

-¡Muy bien mamá Mills! Vigésimo novena semana de gestación. ¿Cómo se siente?

Regina reviró los ojos, ¿aquella era pregunta era realmente necesaria?

-¡Cansada. Pesada, exhausta, con hambre y con ganas de ir al baño de media en media hora!- fue ríspida. Emma estaba distante, pensaba en todo lo que la "suegra" le había dicho esa tarde, Regina no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado nerviosa – Vamos Doctor, ¿qué es? ¿Ya lo ha visto?- preguntó impaciente

-Hm, está de lado, algo vago este bebé, eh mamás-sonrió pasando el aparato

-¿A quién habrá salido? Creo que está conviviendo demasiado con cierta rubia…- Regina rió. Emma ni prestaba atención

-Con permiso, doctor, una paciente acaba de ingresar. Su embarazo es de riesgo, temo que el bebé va a nacer prematuro, lo necesitamos- una enfermera llamó a la puerta y avisó al médico. Él la miró preocupado, tenía que darse prisa.

-¡Ok! Ya acabo aquí y corro al quirófano. Gracias por avisar-Pasó de nuevo el aparato, con algo más de prisa de lo habitual- Veamos…Me parece…¡Es una niña, mamás!- el doctor Whale dijo entusiasmado ya quitando el gel y retirándose los guantes. Le pasó todas las instrucciones, las próximas consultas que serían más frecuentes a partir de ahora.

-¿Niña?- Regina aún no parecía creérselo, Emma apenas escuchó, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos negativos, Cora no salía de su cabeza. Caminaban por el pasillo hacia la salida.

-¿Niña…?-Repitió Emma -¡Te lo dije!- rió por primera vez. Regina tenía un semblante confuso

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No estás feliz?- tocó el mentón de su novia, encarando los ojos marrones

-Estoy…sí…Solo que…- parecía triste

-Eh…Podremos tener otro, mi amor…Si quieres, podemos tener a nuestro príncipe- la animó, en realidad solo quería "calmar" a la morena, no quería otro hijo, ya era bastante, no sabía si podría mantener a uno, quién diría a dos.

-Lo sé…Es solo que sentía que era un niño, aún lo siento en realidad, no estoy triste. Solo un poco decepcionada…- sonrió débilmente –Pero, ¿tendrías otro hijo conmigo? ¿De verdad he escuchado eso?- se dio cuenta de lo que rubia había dicho

-¿Hm? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que he dicho?- se hizo la desatendida, en un tono de broma

-Tonta…¡Tendremos esta conversación en algún momento! Ahora…¿Cómo la voy a llamar?- comprimió los labios pensativa, no había pensado en ello

-¿Querrás decir qué nombre vamos a escoger, no?- Emma corrigió a su novia, estaba más calmada, no menos preocupada, tenía miedo de lo que Cora podría hacer, decidió entrar en el asunto más tarde, necesitaba saber más sobre la madre de su novia. Pero no le iba a contar su encuentro con ella.

-Pues claro…Nosotras…- Regina se corrigió y le dio un beso rápido a la novia. Su móvil sonó -¿Eh? ¿Mi madre? ¿Habrá pasado algo? – Regina preguntó antes de coger la llamada. Emma se quedó helada, sintió miedo.

-¡Hola Regina!- dijo Cora animada al otro lado de la línea

-Hola mamá, ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó preocupada, raramente su madre llamaba

-No, pequeña, ¿tu madre no puede echarte de menos? Quiero mimar a mi hija pequeña, a fin de cuentas, ¿cuándo nacerá mi nieto?- preguntó entusiasmada. Su voz era de pura animación.

-Dentro de dos meses, o menos, mamá. Estoy tan feliz de que hayas llamado…¿Cuándo vienes a verme? ¡Estoy enorme, dentro de poco nace mi niña y tú ni me verás embarazada!- hablaba Regina entusiasmada, a pesar de todo, quería a la madre

-Lo sé, pequeña, por eso he llegado hoy a Nueva York, estoy de camino a ver a Zelena, y más tarde paso a verte

-¡Oh! ¡Qué novedad, mamá!- estaba sorprendida

-¿Dijiste niña? ¿Tendré otra nieta?-Cora cayó en lo que la hija había dicho

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Otra Mills! Creo que las mujeres han nacido para reinar en esta familia- contaba aún más entusiasmada

-Con total seguridad, mi reina…Tengo que dejarte, hija, más tarde entonces nos vemos…

-Sí. Hasta luego, mamá. ¡Vaya! Mi madre llamándome…- estaba abobada. Emma no estaba nada feliz, ahí había gato encerrado.

-¡Qué bien, amor…!- mintió, la última persona a la que le gustaría ver ese día era a Cora -¿A qué hora va para casa?- Emma quería librarse de otro encuentro con ella

-No sé…Creo que al caer la tarde…¿Vas a cocinar?

-Hm, he recordado que tengo que hacer inventario con Killian esta noche. Perdóname, creo que no llegaré a tiempo. Y después tengo que pasar por la facultad- dijo, eso sí verdad, pero no tenía que hacer inventario, es más, podría hacerlo de día.

-Una pena, me gustaría que conocieras mejor a mi madre…Creo que no fuisteis debidamente presentadas, ¿quién sabe si viendo lo feliz que estoy contigo comience a apoyarme…?- tenía una sonrisa esperanzadora en sus labios. Emma desvió la mirada, Regina no podía soñar que la madre quería a la rubia lejos de ella.

-¿Quién sabe en otra oportunidad, amor…?- intentó consolarla, pero por dentro se estaba dando bofetadas, debía alertarla, pero no podía acabar con las esperanzas de la novia. Mucho menos enfrentarlas –Voy a volver en taxi, ten cuidado con el coche, amor…A la noche hablamos sobre los nombres…- le robó un beso lento –Te amo…te amo mucho…¡A ti y a nuestro pequeña!

Regina sonrió acariciándose la barriga, le hizo una seña a su novia que se distanciaba dentro del taxi.

-¿Hija? ¡Me engañaste bien engañada, renacuaja! Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? No me importa…Te amo mucho más, mi princesa…- acarició la zona, y arrancó el coche.

* * *

La noche cayó, Emma regresó de la universidad y decidió pasar por Granny's.

-¿Lily?- la rubia vio a la morena sirviendo a algunos clientes

-¡Rubia! ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Dónde está tu Reina Malvada?- se echó a reír

-Debe estar en casa, ¿no?...¿Sabe que estás aquí, Emma?- Ruby se acercó reprendiendo a la amiga, a final le gustaba mucho Regina y quería verlas bien, sin contar que ya amaba a ese bebé.

-En parte…- Emma se sentó en un taburete y se apoyó en la barra

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- Lily ofreció

-No estoy bebiendo…Tráeme un zumo…

-¿Zumo?- Ruby desorbitó los ojos -¿No quieres un refresco? ¡Dios mío! ¿Dónde está la rubia que conocí? ¿Te han hechizado?- Ruby le tocó las mejillas con cierta fuerza, Emma hizo una mueca, la camarera incluso le miró los ojos

-Hm, no estoy tomando alcohol…Tengo que amamantar a mi hijo- dijo algo tímida

-¡Oh! La cosa es seria- Lily pareció sorprendida –Os dejo charlando, a fin de cuentas he venido a ayudar a Ruby ¡Ciao!- la morena más baja siguió atendiendo

-¿Tú y Lily?- preguntó Emma desconfiada. En su cumpleaños había percibido algo, sentía curiosidad

-Ah, rubia…¡Lo estoy intentando! ¡Realmente me gusta esa tonta!- balanceaba la cabeza negativamente –Es difícil hacer que te olvide…- suspiró

-Eh…¡Te doy todo mi apoyo!- le tocó el mentón -¿Vosotras…?

-¡Emma!- la reprendió -¿De verdad?- se tapó el rostro con las dos manos

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo tienes vergüenza con estas cosas?- a Emma le extrañó, Ruby era muy abierta sobre esos temas

-Sí…- dijo en un susurro, mirando a Lily de lejos. Tenía una sonrisa boba, estaba enamorada.

-Pero, ¿qué es esto, Ruby? ¡Estás roja! ¿Quién ha perdido la vergüenza que tú acabas de encontrar?- golpeó el hombro de la amiga

-¡Es fantástica, Emma! Sin contar que…se le da muy bien el oral…- susurró la última frase mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Lo sé…- se echó a reír –Y sé que a ti también…- se rió aún más -¡Dios mío! ¡Puedo incluso imaginarte! ¡Qué horror!- dio un gran sorbo del zumo de naranja

-¡Emma! ¡Para con eso! ¡Es serio!- le dio dos palmadas en el hombro

-¡Ay, ay! Jo, Rubs ¿Vas a golpear a una futura madre?- bromeó

-Ja. ¡No eres tú la embarazada!- le recordó –Y hablando de eso…¿Qué te trae aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Mi suegra- reviró los ojos y se echó el pelo hacia atrás

-¿Am? ¿Suegra?- Ruby preguntó, ¿qué tenía que ver la suegra para que Emma estuviera ahí?

-¡Es más bien una cobra!- resopló

-¡Vaya! Cuenta…Creo que necesitas desahogarte…- se sentó al lado de la rubia

Emma le contó resumidamente la "conversación" con la suegra, Ruby prestaba atención a todo.

-¿Esa vieja está loca? ¿Crees que puede hacer algo malo contra ti?-la camarera preguntó preocupada

-No lo sé…Me amenazó. No sé si fue un farol o si realmente es peligrosa, Regina apenas habla de la madre…- suspiró

-No te dejes convencer por sus palabras, rubia…Claro que te mereces a Regina. Habéis sido hechas la una para la otra. ¡Puedo verlo!- afirmó, admiraba la relación de las dos, la había seguido desde el principio –Creo que sí deberías contárselo…Quien te puede hablar sobre esa ¿Cora? ¿Es su nombre?- Emma afirmó con un gesto, prestaba atención a la camarera –Es Regina. De nada servirá que se lo escondas, solo empeorará las cosas…Es un consejo

-No sé, Rubs…Se puso tan feliz con la llamada de la madre, no puedo quitarle eso…- soltó el aire de los pulmones, pesarosa

-¡Y esa cobra no puede arrancarte a Regina! ¡Despierta!

-No es asunto mío interferir en la relación con su madre- dijo cabizbaja

-¡Claro que te incumbe! ¿Qué pasaría si se le ocurre algo para separaros? ¡Resuelve eso, Swan!- dijo seria

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Lily lanzó una mirada de curiosidad a las dos, la cafetería ya estaba vacía, y ni se habían dado cuenta. Lily apoyó el mentón en el hombro de Ruby. Un gesto involuntario. Emma sonrió de lado ante la escena, realmente pegaban juntas.

-No es nada, Lily…Creo que ya me marcho…- se levantó para despedirse de las dos morenas –Lily…¡Ven acá!- Emma la llamó y la abrazó –No juegues con Rubs…¡Es feroz!- le guiñó un ojo

-Es mi loba…- susurró alegre

-Me lo imagino…Le encantan los disfraces…- y ahí lo dejó

-Lo sé…- rió tímida

-Pegáis juntas las dos…- dijo sinceramente la rubia

-¿Todo bien para ti?- No sabía por qué, pero estaba preocupada por ofender a la amiga.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría? Solo quiero la felicidad de mis mejores amigas, Lily…Espero que todo vaya bien entre nosotras. Eres importante para mí, morena…- sonrió

-Me gusta esa morena…y sé que me podría gustar mucho más…Aún siento algo por ti, Emma…Pero Ruby me ha ayudado a comprender que tú eres feliz, y eso me basta…- fue sincera. Los ojos de la rubia se humedecieron.

-Te quiero, Lily…No de la manera en que te gustaría…Pero tienes que saberlo…Te quiero- le dio un apretado abrazo

-Yo también, Em…- suspiró

-Ya basta, ¿no? Vamos a dejar todo este empalague…- Ruby rodeó a las dos en un abrazo triple

-¿Por qué nunca os habré presentado antes?- dijo Emma indignada consigo misma. A fin de cuentas, conocía a las dos hacía años, estaban tan cerca, y ni se conocían, quizás ese era el momento oportuno para que se conocieran. La rubia sonrió a las amigas y partió hacia el apartamento.

Pensaba en cómo lidiar con Cora. Llegó a casa, Regina estaba en la sala escuchando música clásica y charlando con su barriga.

-Buenas noches, amor…- Emma se acercó por detrás y besó lentamente los cabellos negros, oliendo aquel perfume que tanto amaba. Regina solo cerró los ojos sonriendo y llevó las manos a los brazos de la novia.

-Te eché de menos…- susurró girándose hacia la amada

-Yo también…¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Te sientes bien?- Emma se sentó al lado de la novia y pasó el brazo por los hombros de la morena, ella apoyó la cabeza en la rubia.

-Sí…Bueno…Para ser sincera, estoy bastante cansada, me duele todo…Creo que quiero que esto acabe pronto…- se refería al embarazo, realmente estaba exhausta

-¿Y tu madre?- Emma entró en el tema

-Ah…Estuvo aquí conmigo, me trajo una bata muy linda, es roja…La cosa más bonita…¡Voy a traerla!- Regina hizo amago de levantarse, pero Emma se lo impidió

-Me la enseñas después, amor…- se apartó y levantó los pies de su novia para apoyarlos en sus muslos y comenzó a darle un masaje, Regina cerró los ojos para sentirlo mejor, la rubia pareció adivinarlo, aquello estaba delicioso.

-Hummm Em…¡Es maravilloso!- agradeció

-Te lo mereces…Imagino que es incómodo cargar con todo ese peso- apretaba puntos estratégicos en los pies de la novia.

Regina suspiró, de verdad se sentía como un globo, sus pies estaban enormes, sus brazos y cuello, incluso su cara, estaban hinchados. Cada día que pasaba pensaba que era más difícil que Emma la deseara. Para Emma eso no era un problema, amaba todo en Regina, incluso sus kilos de más.

-¿Cómo lo consigues? Quiero decir…¡Estoy horrible! Y mírate tú…Igual que cuando te conocí, linda…- resopló triste

-¿Qué dices, Regina? Amo todo en ti…No se trata de tu cuerpo…Es más, te encuentro cada día más linda…- dejó de masajear los pies, y se acercó a tomar los carnosos labios. Fue correspondida al instante –Consigues excitarme con mucha facilidad…- susurró aún con los labios pegados

-¿Cómo es posible, Em? ¡Mis caderas están enormes! Echo de menos mi culo de antes…- soltó la respiración pesarosamente. Emma rió alto

-¡Amo tu culo, amor! ¡Sigue encantador, te lo aseguro!- se mordió el labio lascivamente, hundiéndose en los ojos castaños

-Es difícil creerlo…- se pasaba la mano por la barriga

-Pues créelo, amor…- besó a la novia y llevó las manos a la barriga de la morena -¿Ya has pensado en nombres?- abrió una sonrisa gigantesca. Estaba preocupada, pero Regina conseguía traerle paz sin saber que lo hacía.

-Hum…Pensé en algunos…- hizo una mueca

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué nombres has pensado?- Emma se preocupó con la expresión de la novia

-Porque no sé si te van a gustar…Pensé en Lara, que significa, según algunas traducciones, "victoriosa", y Beatriz, "la que trae la felicidad"- acarició la barriga con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué te parece?- preguntó, Emma hizo una mueca ante los dos nombres

-No me gustan. ¿Por qué no le ponemos Eva?

-¿Eva? ¿La que le dio la manzana a Adán? ¡Ni hablar, Swan!- se echó a reír. Emma se puso seria

-Era el nombre de mi abuela…

-Oh Em…Perdona…- Regina realmente se había olvidado

-Está bien…¿Qué tal Ellyn?- significa "manzana". ¡Y a ti te encantan las manzanas! Creo que es un bonito nombre- la alentó

-¿Cómo es eso, Emma? ¿Quieres que mi hija tenga nombre de fruta? Y además…¿Tiene que ser un nombre con E?- dijo indignada

-Nuestra hija, Regina…Nuestra- corrigió, aquello estaba empezando a enfadar a la rubia, y las palabras de Cora volvieron a su mente "Ese bebé nunca será suyo". Rehuyó tales pensamientos

-Perdóname, Em…Yo…No quise decir eso…¿Qué te parece Sofía?- continuó el tema

-No me gusta, aunque signifique "sabiduría", no simpatizo con ese nombre…Me gusta Jennifer…

-¿Sabes lo que significa?- Regina se levantó para coger el libro recién comprado, abrió la página por la letra J

-No…Solo lo encuentro bonito…¿De verdad te tomas en serio eso de los significados? Creí que solo estábamos de broma- dijo al ver el libro en las manos de su novia

-¡Me lo tomo muy en serio! ¡El nombre marca!- dijo con convicción

-¡No sabía que eras supersticiosa!- rió

-¡No se trata de superstición, Emma! ¡De verdad! Vamos a ver tu nombre…- Regina hojea las páginas

-¡Ok! ¿Y Jennifer? ¿Qué significa?

-Aquí está, significa "blanca y suave", creo que no pega mucho, ¿no?- Regina miró a su amada victoriosa, no le gustaba aquel nombre

-Ok. Has ganado…- rió –Sé lo que significa mi nombre…Así como el tuyo…Mi reina…- Regina sonrió ampliamente, esa sonrisa sin la que Emma ya no sabría vivir.

-Sí, yo soy La Mayor- Regina se echó a reír con el significado de su propio nombre –Confieso que no sé el tuyo, Em…Aquí está, Emma, significa "todo" "universal" ¡Oh! ¡Te pega!...Fuerte, poderosa, dueña de mi corazón- besó de forma romántica a la novia. Emma sonrió entre los besos, era gracioso cómo sus nombres tenían todo el sentido, ambas fuertes, igual de "superiores"

-¿Qué tal Isabela?- Regina susurró de ojos cerrados, aún con la cabeza apoyada en la rubia. Emma cogió el obro y buscó el significado

-Veamos…"casta" "pura"…- la rubia miró a la morena con cara de broma -¿No querrás que sea virgen toda su vida, no?

-¡No sería una mala idea!- bromeó la morena

-¡Dios mío! ¡Menos mal que no es un niño! Madre posesiva tú- dijo Emma en el mismo tono guasón

-¡Con toda certeza!- dijo seria

-Ok. Ya veo que tendré que cubrirla en sus salidas…y escondértelo cuando esté saliendo con un chico…- Emma balanceó negativamente la cabeza, fingiendo indignación

-¡No bromees con eso, Em! Ella es mi bebé…Lo será siempre- bromeó con la barriga

-¿Qué te parece Lana? Se parece a Lara, me gusta…- la rubia hojeó el libro y encontró el significado. Regina prestó atención cuando la novia leyó –Lana significa "mi criatura", "piedra", "armonía", "bella" "la reluciente" "la que fluctúa", "luz" o "mundo"

-¿Mi criatura?- se acarició la barriga pensativa –Me gusta…

-Nuestra Luz, mi amor…- Emma puso la mano sobre la de la novia. Regina sonrió

Emma se fue a tomar un baño, Regina ya estaba en la cama, se ponía crema en las piernas. La rubia entró en el cuarto solo tapada con la toalla, los ojos marrones se pasearon por las curvas, brazos y piernas de la novia.

-¿Emma?- Regina la llamó

-¿Sí?- ella buscaba una camiseta

-Ven aquí…No necesitas ropa…- estaba excitada solo con mirarla. La rubia la miró maliciosa, se quito la toalla, apagó la luz y se metió en la cama.

* * *

El día amaneció melancólico, nublado, frío y con lluvia. Emma aún dormía cuando sintió el olor a huevo y bacón. Se despertó de inmediato, amaba aquel olor, se levantó enseguida. Y se fue derecha a la cocina. Regina estaba preparando el desayuno, la mesa estaba puesta, zumo, frutas y cereales.

-¡Buenos días, amor!- Emma abrazó a la novia por detrás, acariciando la barriga

-Buenos días, Em…- cerró los ojos, ¡cómo amaba a esa rubia! -¡He preparado el desayuno!- se giró para tomar los labios de la novia

-Hum…¡Delicia! Pero…¿huevos con bacón? Creo que nos estamos saltando la dieta…- guiñó cómplice

-¡El doctor Whale nunca lo sabrá!- le guiñó también convencida -¿Vamos?- ambas cogen su plato y se sientan y charlan alegres mientras saborean el desayuno "prohibido". Emma adoraba romper reglas, pero romperlas con Regina no tenía precio.

-Amor…¿Por qué hablas poco con tu madre?- comenzó el sondeo, necesitaba saber si tenía que preocuparse. Decidió que aquel era el momento, una conversación informal –Sé que nunca tocamos el tema…Pero creo que es importante que sepa…al final, ya llevamos meses juntas…- la alentó

Regina se tomó el zumo, se limpió la boca y respiró hondo. Quería a su madre, pero también sentía un gran dolor.

-Bueno…No me gusta este tema, pero tienes razón, debo ser transparente contigo…No tenemos la mejor de las relaciones, como ya has podido darte cuenta. Mi madre siempre fue muy rígida, siempre le importó demasiado el dinero y el estatus, pero nunca los sentimientos. Es el tipo de madre que da cosas caras, en vez de cariño, amor y atención…Tan diferente a mi padre…Él sí era fantástico…- sonrió al recordar el padre.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo…- Emma tocó la mano de su amada encima de la mesa. Regina suspiró para contener las lágrimas, su padre aún le hacía mucha falta.

-Mi madre siempre engañó a mi padre, cuando era pequeña, veía cosas, pero no entendía. Después, crecí y entendí lo que pasaba, mi padre siempre lo supo. Nunca comprendí por qué él lo permitía, por qué siguió con ella hasta su muerte…Quizás su amor por ella fuera mayor que mi comprensión…En fin…Pasé mi juventud discutiendo con ella por ese motivo, siempre defendí a mi padre…Creo que por eso ella insiste en ver los errores en todo lo que yo hago. Nada está bien, siempre se las apaña para entrometerse, decirme que estoy equivocada…Pero lo sé…En el fondo, solo es rabia y orgullo herido, porque nunca la he perdonado por engañar a mi padre. Confieso que nunca lo entenderé- suspiró al finalizar

Emma tomó un gran sorbo de zumo, no sabía qué decir. Quizás Cora no fuera peligrosa. Pero aún con toda esa información, la rubia se sentía aprensiva. No parecía algo tan grave, pero algo en su interior le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Lo siento mucho…por todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotras…- Emma finalmente dijo algo, Regina tenía la mirada distante, acariciándose la barriga.

-No lo sientas…Soy lo que soy por ella. Mi madre también me ayudó en momentos difíciles, sobre todo después del fallecimiento de Daniel- sonrió débilmente. Emma ya sabía eso, lo escuchó de la propia boca de Cora

-Amor…Nunca te he pedido nada…Pero…No prestes oídos a nadie que quiera separarnos…- sus ojos se humedecieron

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? Nunca te dejaré marchar…- tocó el blanco rostro, recolocando algunos mechones. La rubia solo sonrió. Deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que eso fuera verdad. Sentía miedo, quizás no pudiera competir con la madre de Regina.

* * *

Otra semana pasó, Cora aún estaba en Nueva York, dijo que se quedaría hasta el cumpleaños de la hija, hacía tiempo que no lo celebraban juntas, Regina estaba más que entusiasmada con la madre, decidió hacer una fiesta, pequeña, solo para la familia y claro, eso incluía a Emma y a su familia, seria en el apartamento.

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta, febrero ya estaba ahí. Era a últimas horas de la tarde, Emma dejó salir antes a Killian y decidió marcharse pronto a casa, ya que no tenía clases.

Para infelicidad de la rubia, Cora estaba allí, y actuó de la forma más natural posible, como si nunca hubieran conversado.

-Miren quién llegó…¡Mi nuera! ¿Cómo está Emma?- dijo Cora irónicamente, abrazó a la rubia y le susurró al oído -¡Apártese de mi hija, Swan! O ella sufrirá las consecuencias de SU testarudez

-No puede hacer eso…¡Es su hija!- le susurró también, pasó la mirada por la sala, Regina no estaba allí

-Dice que la ama. Entonces, demuéstrelo. ¡Váyase, déjela en paz!- dijo un poco más alto mirando los ojos verdes

-No tiene corazón…¿Qué es lo que la he hecho así?- miró con pena, no sentía rabia, solo caminó hacia la otra dirección buscando a su novia. Nunca dejaría a Regina, lo había prometido.


	19. Inseguridades

**Inseguridades**

Cora fingió todo el tiempo, conversó con Emma y con la hija durante toda la cena. Regina estaba más que feliz con la presencia de la madre, Emma no hablaba mucho, se pasó la cena en silencio, Cora no parecía querer marcharse, ya era tarde, la rubia fue a tomar un baño mientras Regina lavaba la loza con la madre.

-Regina, esa muchacha no te ama…Es una chica sin posición, no te merece- dijo en voz baja, Emma estaba en la habitación de ellas, el ruido de la ducha ayudaba a que no escuchara la conversación entre madre e hija.

-No digas eso, mama. Ella me ama. Y yo también la amo mucho…- se acarició la barriga con una sonrisa boba

-¡Por Dios Regina! ¡Hija! ¿Estás ciega?- casi gritó

-No…Nunca he visto tan bien en toda mi vida, no me importa la posición, mamá, lo sabes…Solo quiero ser feliz…Y ella me ha traído eso. Quiero casarme con ella- confesó algo que habitaba en su interior desde hacía tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡No estás hablando en serio! ¡No estás pensando correctamente, hija!- Cora no creía lo que escuchaba, la cosa era más seria de lo que ella pensaba.

-Ah, mamá…Lo quiero mucho, y me gustaría que tú no te pusieras en contra…- pidió suplicante

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a ella?- sondeó

-¿El qué?- Regina no entendió

-Que la amas. ¿Se lo has dicho?- Regina suspiró

-No…

-Piensa, hija…No estás completamente segura de lo que quieres…¿Y quién te garantiza que ella quiere a ese bebé? ¿Que no te ira a dejar en cuanto nazca…? Sé que te dejó una vez…- Cora sabía tocar las emociones de la hija –Puedes cuidarlo sola…- tocó la barriga de la hija. Regina estaba confusa, Emma le decía que jamás la abandonaría de nuevo, que la amaba a ella y a la hija que iban a tener, pero aún tenía dudas, aún tenía miedo de quedarse sola, pero Emma le había demostrado varias veces, había cambiado toda su vida para vivir al lado de su novia y del hijo de ambas.

-Confío en ella, mamá…No me dejaría…- dijo pensativa, tenía sus dudas.

-Has dicho lo correcto hija…Quizás no te abandonaría si fueras tú sola…Pero…No eres tú sola, un bebé significa mucho más que la atracción física que sentís la una por la otra…Eso que…eso que llamáis amor…solo es atracción. Tensión. Y estás embarazada…Sé cómo te sientes…- Regina se sonrojó, su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia cuando el tema era sexo –Cuando esa fase pase, ella se distanciará…Después de que mi nieta nazca, ella no podrá tocarte…Y va a buscar en otra lo que tú no puedas darle…- tocó la mano de la hija en un gesto cariñoso. ¿Emma la esperaría? ¿Cómo vivirían con un bebé entre ellas? Apenas han vivido una relación normal, casi no habían tenido tiempo para disfrutarse como novias, hacían el amor frecuentemente, sí, pero Regina sabía que no era de la misma manera, no era viable. Emma era siempre muy activa, no dejaba nada que desear en la cama, todo lo contrario, le daba todo lo que ella quería.

-Piensa, mi pequeña…Sé que aún tienes dudas…Ella también es muy joven, creo que no es el tipo de vida con el que ella ha soñado…¿Quieres vivir este romance? ¡Vívelo! Pero no te lo tomes tan en serio, puedes arrepentirte de haberte vuelto tan dependiente de esa muchacha- agarró el rostro de la hija con las dos manos –Es consejo de madre, mi reina…- Besó la cabeza de la hija que nada dijo, pensaba. Quizás su madre tuviera razón, realmente se había vuelto muy dependiente de la novia, ya no se veía sin ella. Eso le daba miedo, miedo de no conseguir cuidar de la hija sin su novia. Pero no podía pensar así. No debía. Esa elección había sido solo de ella, necesitaba desesperadamente creer en sí misma. Creer que lo conseguiría sin la rubia si algo cambiara. No quería apartarse de Emma nunca, pero necesitaba pensar en tal posibilidad.

-Ve a descansar…Yo ya me voy…- acarició los cabellos de la hija y caminó hacia la puerta. El ruido de la ducha había parado, probablemente Emma ya había terminado su baño y Cora no quería tener que despedirse de la rubia petulante. Gracias a Dios, pues lo último que quería Emma era a su "suegra" deseándole unas falsas buenas noches.

Emma había pensado que llegaría a casa y estaría con Regina el resto de la noche haciendo el amor. Estaba engañada, el deseo fue marcharse en el momento que vio a Cora. Regina se le insinuó, pero la rubia la rechazó, por primera vez, no tenía cabeza para aquello. A la morena le extrañó, se sintió horrible, si ya tenía dudas del deseo de la novia por ella, ahora estaba confirmado, quizás Emma había perdido la atracción por su extraño cuerpo. Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en eso y en todo lo que la madre le había dicho en la cocina.

* * *

Regina entró en el octavo mes de gestación, ahora se sentía más cansada que antes, ya ansiaba que llegara la hora. Realmente no aguantaba más, lo que las madres decían era verdad, el embarazo duraba ochos meses y un año. Aquella primera semana parecía que no pasaba, para completar el mal humor de la morena, Belle le dio un recado.

-Señora Mills, Robin ha convocado una reunión en la sala principal, el sr. Gold también está presente- anunció

-Gracias, señorita French- agradeció, desconocía el motivo de aquella reunión. Entró en la sala de reuniones, no tenía uno de sus mejores días, su barriga estaba enorme, y la incomodidad era grande, desde que había entrado en el octavo mes, su hija se movía de forma brusca, había dormido mal cuatro días seguidos. Robin y Gold parecían animados esperando en la sala.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión repentina?- se sentó en su silla giratoria en la punta de la mesa. Encaró a los dos hombres pasándose la mano por la barriga, era difícil encontrar una posición confortable.

-Bueno Regina…- Robin tomó la palabra –Es sobre la presidencia de la _Mills Company_ \- Gold sonrió

-¿Cuál es el problema? Estamos en un momento favorable en los negocios…- Regina no entendía

-Bueno…Gold y yo hemos hablado, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo

-¿Qué acuerdo? ¡Deja de irte por las ramas, sr. Locksley!-perdió la poca paciencia

-Dentro de pocos días, te cogerás permiso, y después estarás ausente. La empresa necesita a alguien que pueda encargarse del trabajo y administrarla sin mayores preocupaciones- Gold explicó

-¿A dónde queréis llegar?- Regina acusó deduciendo lo que estaba por venir

-¡Quiero ser el nuevo presidente!- afirmó Robin

-¡Nunca! ¿Crees que dejaría la _Mills Company_ en tus manos? ¡Jamás, pedazo de impresentable!- casi gritaba, aquello era absurdo

-Sé que no. Pero Gold ostenta una gran parte del porcentaje de la empresa, así como tú, y él está de acuerdo que lo mejor para todos nosotros es que yo asuma la presidencia- Robin afirmó. Gold continuó

-Tendrás un hijo, Regina, cuida de él, el lugar de una madre está en casa, un hombre siempre es mejor administrando este tipo de negocios…

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que no soy capaz de conducir la empresa porque seré madre, Gold? ¿En qué era vives?- el rumbo de aquella conversación no era nada bueno, la morena ya estaba irritada al máximo.

-Acepta Regina, piensa en tu hija…Pasa más tiempo con ella, puedes estar en la administración, no te estamos echando, solo queremos que trabajes menos, para que cuides a tu familia- dijo Robin en su tono más irónico

Regina soltó una carcajada maléfica.

-¡Callaos los dos! Sabéis que no renunciaré a mi cargo. ¿Cuál es vuestro plan? Pues debéis tener uno…- contrajo los ojos -¿No?- Regina no era tonta, sabía que el mayor porcentaje era el de ella, ni siquiera una votación con los principales socios daría al cuñado la presidencia, a no ser…su madre.

Pero Cora no haría eso, era lo que Regina pensaba.

-Queremos una votación- respondió Robin firme

-¡Genial! ¡Pues eso tendréis! Hablaré con Belle, y colocaremos la reunión con nuestros socios. ¿Satisfechos queridos?

-Cuánta eficiencia, querida- Gold soltó una risa irritante

-¡No preciso elogios de ti! ¡Sé lo que hago!-la presidenta habló firmemente, no le caía bien el hombre, mantenían una relación estrictamente profesional.

-¿Por qué tanta seguridad, Regina? ¿Estás tan segura de que tu madre te apoyará?- Robin dijo con desdén

-Tan segura como en tu incompetencia en perjudicarme, queridísimo cuñado- salió de la sala.

Llegó a casa, preparó la cena…Estaba pensativa, ¿la apoyaría Cora? Emma llegó, parecía de mal humor, tiró la mochila en el suelo y se echó en el sofá, no se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba en la cocina. Resopló.

-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó quitándose el delantal

-¿Amor? Perdona…No te vi…- se levantó enseguida –Estoy bien, sí…- mintió. Fue a abrazar a la novia.

-No pareces bien…¿Qué ocurre? Cuéntame. En los buenos y en los malos momentos, ¿no?- sonrió acariciando el rostro, rodeando los finos labios rosados

-No me salió bien la prueba, necesito sacar nota…o…suspenderé…- dijo avergonzada.

-Lo vas a conseguir Em…Veo cómo te has venido esforzando. Estás acabando…-En realidad solo faltaba un trimestre, pero aún así Emma pensaba en desistir, Regina le daba todo su apoyo, lo que la ayudaba mucho, pero la estudiante tenía tantas preocupaciones en la cabeza, para comenzar Regina estaba en la última etapa del embarazo, lo que asustaba a la rubia, pronto tendría un bebé en los brazos, no tenía miedo a ser madre, pero sentía el peso de la responsabilidad. Por otro lado estaba Cora perturbándola y la falta de dinero, no es que a ellas les faltase, sin embargo Emma pensaba a largo plazo, y no podría hacerse cargos de tantos gastos trabajando media jornada en las ferias.

-Lo conseguiré…- respiró hondo masajeándose las sienes. Quería creer de verdad que lo lograría. Se sentía insegura en tantos aspectos.

Cenaron como de costumbre, Regina estaba algo aprensiva a causa de la empresa, pero no quiso volcar más preocupaciones en la novia. Hicieron el amor para olvidar los problemas, de cierta forma les ayudaba a ambas, pero la realidad siempre volvía a perturbar sus mentes.

* * *

La fiesta había comenzado hacía algunas horas, era más una cena en familia, Tink y Killian llegaron primero, después los padres de Emma con el pequeño Neal, Zelena y Robin con los pequeños, y Cora. A Regina le gustaba mucho Ruby, pero prefirió no llamarla debido a Lily, aún no le caía muy bien la morena.

Una música suave llenaba el salón, enseguida Zelena comenzó una conversación animada con Mary, cuando las mujeres se vuelven madres, rápidamente encuentran temas en común. David jugaba con Roland a la consola que Emma se empeñó en comprar. Killian conversaba animado con Emma, eran amigos desde hacía muchos años, y a pesar de que se veían a menudo, siempre tenían tema de conversación. Robin siempre con la misma cara, nada parecía gustarle.

Cora analizaba a la familia de la rubia, no les cayó bien, demasiado sencillos, quizás más humildes de lo necesario, percibió la gran cercanía de la hija con ellos, cosa que no le agradó nada, separarlas sería más difícil de lo que Cora imaginó, sin embargo ya tenía todo en mente. Esperaba el momento oportuno para quedarse a solas con la "nuera"

-…Entonces, ¿es una niña?- Tink dijo animada, saltando como palomitas en la sartén -¡Te lo dije! ¡Lo sabía!- hablaba victoriosa –¡Mi ahijada más bonita del mundo! ¡No veo la hora de ver su carita!- le tocó la gigante barriga a la amiga.

-Sí…Yo tampoco veo la hora, de verdad quiero acabar con esto, Tink…Estoy exhausta…- soltó el aire

-Ya, Gina…Ya está acabando…- la consuela –Quería haber visto tu cara cuando descubriste que era niña- dijo traviesa

-¡Ah! ¡Lo tenías que haber visto, bajita!- Emma abrazó a la novia de lado, Robin puso cara de asco a lo lejos

-¿Qué intimidad es esa, rubia abusona?- bromeó Tink, las dos estaban más cercanas, la rubia las visitaba a menudo.

Roland se metió entre las piernas de las tres mujeres y se paró agarrando las de la tía. Las mujeres se echaron a reír, David fingía que era un monstruo.

-¡Socorro, tía Gina! ¡Salvarme!¡Me va a convertir en un monstruo!

-Yo te protejo, mi príncipe- agarró al sobrino detrás de las piernas. Cambió su tono de voz, metiéndose en el juego

-¿Qué buscas aquí, monstruo?- le guiñó un ojo al suegro

-Un muchachito muy sabroso, ¡será mi comida! ¿Dónde está?- David puso una voz ronca. Roland agarró la mano de Emma escondiéndose más entre las dos.

-¡Jamás le pondrás un dedo encima, nunca lo permitiré!- Emma se agachó y se puso a Roland en la espalda, y echó a correr con él por la sala, fingiendo ser un caballo. Las carcajadas resonaron por toda la sala, David iba tras ellos haciendo ruidos grotescos, los dos jugaban como niños pequeños.

-Me parece que esa rubia será una buena madre…- Tink se sentó en el taburete de la barra, Regina hizo lo mismo

-Sí…- Regina dijo apasionada siguiéndolos con la mirada –La amo tanto…

-Lo sé…- Tink tocó la mano de la amiga -¿Pero…? – sabía que había algo, conocía a Regina muy bien

-No consigo decírselo…Sé que lo está esperando, Tink…Pero…- cerró los ojos, parecía arrepentida

-Tienes miedo…- completó

-Sí…¿Y si me deja? ¿Nos deja?- se acarició la barriga

-Deja de ser boba, Regina…¿Acaso parece querer marcharse? Míralos…- señaló a los tres que estaban jugando en la alfombra, David y Emma echados en el suelo, Roland entre ellos, Zelena y Mary reían sin parar con la escena, Killian sostenía a Neal, y Cora estaba en el cuarto con el yerno y la nieta.

-Mi madre…- confesó

-¡Ah, Gina! ¿Vas a escuchar a tu madre? Deja eso y dile pronto a aquella tonta que la amas- la alentó

-Se lo quiero decir, de verdad…Mucho…- suspiró pesarosa

-¿Emma?- Tinker la llamó -¡Ven aquí!- gritó

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Tink?- Regina desorbitó los ojos

-Se lo vas a decir…¡Listo! ¡He resuelto tu problema!- Tinker tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, Regina se puso roja. Emma se acercó

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Amor? ¿Te duele algo?- la rubia preguntó preocupada, Regina respiraba pesadamente. Tink miró a la amiga incentivándola con un gesto. Susurró un "habla"

-¡Vamos a cortar la tarta!- se levantó bruscamente, llamó a Zelena para que la ayudara a poner la tarta en la encimera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tink?- preguntó Emma sin entender, Tinker tenía la mano en la cabeza

-Nada. Solo una amiga que no sabe lidiar con los sentimientos…- reviró los ojos y caminó hacia su novio que seguía con el bebé en los brazos. Emma se quedó aún más confusa con la afirmación de la mejor amiga de su novia.

Enseguida todos estaban degustando el pastel, era de nueces. Emma no era especialista en dulces, aún así se le daba muy bien cuando el tema era la cocina. Regina le dio el primer pedazo a Emma, dijo que su vida nunca más sería la misma sin el desorden dejado por ella. La rubia sonrió emocionada, amaba mucho a aquella familia, la familia que ahora era de ella. Cora miraba a la rubia siempre que podía, su mirada era intimidadora, Emma fingía que no se daba cuenta, pero estaba seriamente incómoda por aquello. Cuando finalmente la rubia se encontró sola, cosa que no tardó mucho, Cora la siguió hasta la cocina, mientras los otros seguían en la sala saboreando los dulces.

-¡Ponte a trabajar, chica! De nada te servirá estudiar…Ya eres una fracasada. Creo que lo mejor es que consigas un buen empleo, pues lo vais a necesitar…Eso si quieres continuar con mi hija. Regina cree que te quiere porque ahora no necesita nada, a ver qué piensa cuando ya no tenga su estimada presidencia. Y tú no puedas arrancarle ni un centavo a los Mills…¡Ah! Porque lo sé…sé que Regina devolvió la parte de los Swan, ¿era eso lo que querías desde el principio? Salvar aquella vinícola. Pero eres tan ambiciosa que no te contentas solo con eso…quieres más…¡Pero no lo tendrás!- miraba los ojos verdes próximos a los suyos, manía de los Mills hablar todo a centímetros de la cara.

-¿Co…cómo que…perder la presidencia?- Emma no se creía lo que estaba escuchando, aquello era grave, Regina no le había comentado nada todavía. Solo podía pensar en cómo una madre podría pensar en tal hipótesis, ¿perjudicar a su propia hija por orgullo?

-¡Oh! ¿No te ha contado?- fingió indignación –Para que veas el tamaño de tu insignificancia, muchacha…Te diré una cosa, y espero que lo escuches bien…- se acercó en tono amenazador- Como afirmas que amas a mi hija, creo que no te va a gustar ver cómo pierde su cargo por tu culpa, ¿no?- encaró los ojos verdes esperando la respuesta. Entonces, ¿eso era una amenaza? ¿Cora sería capaz de quitarle a su hija el bien más preciado solo para demostrar que el dinero es la llave de todo? Cora pensaba que sí. Sabía que Emma no podría mantener el modo de vida de la hija, y quizás quitándole la presidencia la rubia se alejaría, ya que no podría sacarle nada a los Mills.

-Se lo vuelvo a decir, señora Mills. Amo a su hija. ¡Y no estoy con ella por dinero! ¡No me apartaré de ella por ese motivo! Ni por cualquier otro. Si eso sucede, seguiré a su lado. ¡En la riqueza y en la pobreza!- soltó el brazo de la mujer de más edad, ni se había dado cuenta de que la agarraba con fuerza mientras hablaba, sus ojos echaban chispas, tal era su rabia.

-Vaya, vaya…¡Qué romántico ese discurso! ¡Digno de una bella boda!- escupió las palabras irónicamente -¡Regina no se quedará contigo para siempre! ¡Se va a dar cuenta de que no eres más que una interesada! Tú y tu familia de encant…- no terminó, Emma le dio una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

-¡No se atreva a mencionar a mi familia, maldita cobra! ¡Nunca más!- señaló con el dedo al rostro de la mujer –Regina no merece a alguien como usted…- Cora tenía una mirada de asombro, aún sentía su mejilla arder -¡No me curvaré ante usted! ¡Confórmese!- salió de la cocina a paso largo, bajó las escaleras del edificio, se fue a caminar, necesitaba pensar.

Cora se quedó boquiabierta ante la actitud de la rubia, sentía rabia, pero admiración al mismo tiempo, lo que Cora más odiaba eran las mujeres débiles, y su "nuera" no era una de esas.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Swan…- susurró, había una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Ahora era cuestión de honor, Emma había comenzado una guerra.

La fiesta terminó enseguida, Emma volvió a tiempo de despedirse de los padres, Regina había echado en falta a su novia, pero no cuestionó, todos se despidieron, Cora partiría aquella madrugada. El clima estaba tenso entre nuera y suegra, no se miraban, Mary se dio cuenta, hizo una nota mental de conversar con la hija sobre eso.

Ya estaban preparadas para acostarse, Emma aún no le había dado su regalo, no sabía qué comprarle, la morena no necesitaba nada, así que pensó en algo que las representase. A pesar de tener la cabeza llena de las majaderías de la suegra, consiguió no pensar en eso, por lo menos no en el cumpleaños de su novia.

-Bueno…este es mi regalo…- Emma entró en cuarto cargando un pequeño esqueje de árbol en una maceta. Era un manzano, y ya tenía algunos frutos. Regina se acercó a la novia para tocar el regalo, era tan delicado.

-¡Qué lindo, Em…!- los ojos se humedecieron, siempre quiso tener un manzano, desde la infancia, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, y después lo dejó pasar.

-¿Te gusta? El jardinero me dijo que se puede cultivar en maceta, pero si quieres plantarlo en algún sitio…también puedes…Entonces pensé…si quieres…que podemos plantarlo en nuestro restaurante…- admiraba la expresión apasionada de la morena.

-Me encanta…No sé ni qué decir…Es…es tan lindo…- paseaba los dedos por los pequeños frutos –Y sí…Quiero plantarlo en tu restaurante, así siempre tendrás un pedacito de mí bien cerca de ti…- tomó los labios en un beso lento.

-Nuestro restaurante…Lo que es mío, es tuyo también, mi amor…- la corrigió, la rubia no era egoísta, todo era de las dos, no tenía por qué separar, a fin de cuentas, había sido Regina quien había reformado el sitio, se sentía en deuda.

-Gracias, mi amor…Yo…- pensó en decirlo, Tinker tenía razón, ella no se marcharía, pero tragó en seco- Estoy loca por ti…- Emma sonrió de lado, casi logró contener la decepción. Se dieron otro beso romántico, calmo y lleno de amor. Emma adoraba ser llamada "mi amor", se sentía amada, era casi un "te amo" que, de momento, bastaba, tenía que bastar, tendría paciencia.

* * *

Emma estaba pensativa en el aula de clase, estaba haciendo el examen, pero no conseguía pensar con claridad, Regina podría perder la presidencia, ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera, no iba a sucumbir a los deseos de la suegra, tampoco se apartaría de la madre de su hijo, Cora tendría que soportarla, le gustara o no.

Emma ya se consideraba parte de aquella familia, y lucharía por ella, sin embargo, necesita pensar en algo, si Cora cumplía la amenaza de darle el voto a Robin, Regina se pondría furiosa, así que Emma pensó en trabajar más, pero para eso necesita dejar de estudiar, pero si dejaba los estudios no conseguiría inaugurar su restaurante, que además estaba fantástico. Sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros, tenía que tomar una decisión. Y la tomó.

Se levantó de la silla y salió del aula, dejando el examen en blanco. Caminó, caminó y caminó por las calles iluminadas de Nueva York. Su familia la necesitaba, y no pensaría en nada más. Trabajaría el triple si fuera necesario, no dejaría que nada le faltara a su familia. Regina no había dicho las palabras, la rubia estaba ansiosa por escucharlas, pero si la morena no se sentía segura para hacerlo, ella esperaría, tenía que esperar, y aunque eso no sucediera, Emma lo sabía, no podría vivir sin ellas, ¿egoísmo quizás? Sí. No huiría, había intentado apartarse dos veces, y no iba a cometer el mismo error, pues Regina era su destino.

Llegó a casa algo más temprano de lo normal. Regina estaba en el cuarto del bebé. Colocaba algunas cosas. Emma se acercó.

-Buenas noches, mi amor…Te he echado de menos…- Regina abrazó a la novia con fuerza, la rubia no se lo esperaba, pero respondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad, volcando en él toda su frustración y preocupación.

-Buenas noches, mi amada…- susurró Emma con los ojos cerrados en el abrazo –Te amo tanto…tanto…- sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba renunciando a su restaurante por ellas.

-¿Cómo fue el examen?- preguntó Regina apartándose del abrazo, acariciándole el blanco rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Hm…El examen…- Emma intentó decirlo, pero sentía vergüenza, ¿cómo decirle que se había marchado antes de acabarlo? ¿Cómo decir que tenía que abandonar los estudios de nuevo, pues su propia madre la estaba amenazando con quitarla de su puesto, solo para separarlas y probar que el amor no sustituye al dinero?

-¡Ayyy!- gritó Regina

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- preguntó preocupada, la expresión de dolor era clara en su novia

-Ay, Em…ay, ay..- gimió apoyando las manos en los riñones

-¿Va a nacer?- se desesperó

-No sé…ufff- respiró más lento –Creo que no…¡Ay!- sintió el pinchazo de nuevo

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Te está doliendo, no? ¡Vamos al hospital!- determinó, Emma cogió el bolso que ya estaba listo

-Sí Em…Creo que es mejor ir…- aún sentía dolor

Llegaron al aparcamiento, Emma echó a caminar hacia el escarabajo.

-¡Para Emma! ¡No voy a correr el riesgo de dar a luz en un escarabajo!- caminaba lentamente con las manos en los riñones. La rubia parecía desesperada, Regina, en calma.

-Venga ya, Regina…Entra en el coche- sus manos sudaban y temblaba.

-¡No voy a entrar en ese proyecto de abeja! Toma las llaves de mi coche. ¿Vamos?- abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, Emma la ayudaba

-Pareces bien…- comentó Emma mientras echaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella estaba mucho más asustada que la novia.

-No me está doliendo tanto…Quizás sea solo una falsa alarma, aún estoy de 34 semanas…- Regina se pasó la mano por la barriga intentando aliviar el malestar.

-¿Aún? Te quejas todos los días de que no aguantas más, ¿y dices aún?- arrancó el coche riendo –¡Te dije que me ibas a suplicar que condujera tu coche!-dijo Emma victoriosa, intentando relajarse ella misma.

-No supliqué, te lo mandé, es bien diferente- respiró con algo de dificultad -¡Dios! ¡Hija, me estás rompiendo las costillas! ¡No consigo respirar!- intentó cambiar de posición a una más cómoda.

Al llegar al hospital, el doctor Whale la examinó, y en efecto, confirmó que había sido una falsa alarma, el bebé se había sentado y esa era la causa de la gran incomodidad y dolor. Aún faltaban dos semanas, el nacimiento estaba previsto para finales de febrero o la primera semana de marzo. Emma entonces se calmó, estaba más nerviosa que Regina, en realidad la morena estaba muy calmada, preguntó cómo podría acelerar el parto, pues ya no aguantaba más, el peso era mucho. El obstetra la alentó a que caminara y "practicara" con más frecuencia, ya que las contracciones pueden ser estimuladas a través del orgasmo. Regina y Emma anotaron eso en sus cabezas y volvieron a casa. Decidieron no "practicar" aquella noche, el susto ya había sido grande.

El día amaneció menos frío, el invierno estaba acabando, pronto llegaría la primavera. Emma abrazó a Regina, que aún dormía de lado, la rubia se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de la morena, y depositó lentos besos en la zona, una Regina ronroneante se despertó con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

-Buenos días, Em…- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y con la voz ronca

-Buenos días, mi amor…¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó acariciando los cabellos negros.

-Hmm…Imposible dormir mal en estos brazos…- se giró hacia la novia

-¿Vamos a pasear? El día está hermoso…Digno de la bella primavera que está por venir…- acarició la barriga de la morena -¿Qué te parece, hija?- Emma conversaba con aquella pequeña vida que comenzó a moverse, parecía reconocer la voz de su otra madre.

-¡Me parece una idea genial! Pero…vamos a desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre…y…- se detuvo un momento a pensar –Tengo antojo de un chocolate caliente con crema y canela

Emma comprimió los ojos, ella siempre tomaba eso en el desayuno, pero Regina nunca quería, prefería zumo o té.

-Hm…Está bien…¡Yo lo preparo!- Emma se entusiasmó

-Em…- no quería hacer de menos a su novia –Perdona, pero…quiero el de Granny's, preferentemente hecho por Ruby…- dijo tímidamente

-¿Cómo es eso?- miró a la novia con una falsa indignación. Rió alto –Está bien…Vamos para allá y paseamos por Central Park- dijo contenta levantándose de la cama como una niña desesperada. Regina rió mientras se levantaba lentamente.

En pocos minutos estaban en Granny's. Ruby se puso más que contenta al ver a las dos, sobre todo a Regina, era increíble cómo habían forjado una gran amistad, Emma estaba muy feliz por ellas, al final, le tenía un gran apreció a la camarera.

Ya estaban saliendo de la cafetería cuando Ariel se acercó a las dos mujeres, estudiaban juntas, y la pelirroja se había dado cuenta de que Emma se había marchado sin terminar, la noche anterior, el examen.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué sucedió ayer? Me preocupé, ¿no terminaste el examen?- la pelirroja ni se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba allí, parecía muy interesada en la rubia. Emma le lanzó una mirada de "cierra la boca", pero ya era tarde.

-¿No terminaste el examen?- Regina agarró la mano de la novia encarando el par de esmeraldas, estaba confusa, Emma no le había dicho nada.

-Hm, te lo iba a decir anoche…- intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse.

-¡Oh Dios!- la pelirroja parecía no creérselo, miraba de Regina y de su barriga a Emma -¿Tú? ¿En serio? ¡Tu novia está embarazada! No sabía que estabais juntas desde hace tanto tiempo…- estaba asombrada

-En realidad cuando nos conocimos ya estaba embarazada, así que…no es mío…Pero tendremos una hija- Emma habló sin pensar, dio una explicación rápida solo para librarse de la colega de clase. Gran error, a Regina se le humedecieron los ojos.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿No es tuya?- preguntó Regina, su expresión era de dolor, decepción y angustia. Temía aquello y estaba sucediendo.

-No quise decir eso, amor…Perdona…- se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho.

-Claro que querías…Lo de anoche se hizo muy real para ti…¡Tienes miedo!- acusó recordándole la falsa alarma, Emma parecía desesperada, no sabía cómo actuar, la morena unió los puntos.

-¡Pues claro que tengo miedo! ¡Estoy aterrada, Regina!- confesó –No acabé la prueba ayer…porque he decidido dejar de estudiar…- dijo un poco más bajo cerca de la novia, la morena necesitaba entender que ella no había querido decir aquello –porque si estudio, solo puedo trabajar a media jornada, y no voy a poder hacerme cargo de los gastos…Tengo que trabajar…- dijo más bajito, había vergüenza en su voz

-No se trata del dinero, ¿no? Tú no quieres esto…nunca lo has querido…-dijo cabizbaja, su propia coraza, sus propias incertidumbres, su miedo la estaban venciendo.

-¡Emma siempre ha dicho que no quería hijos!- dijo Ariel metiéndose en la conversación

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía, Ariel? ¡Márchate!- Emma expulsó a la compañera de clase. Volvió a mirar a la novia.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, Regina…¡Quiero a nuestra hija!- intentó acercarse para tocar la mano de la amada, pero ella retrocedió

-Soy una tonta…- se pasó la mano por la barriga, pensativa, intentando contener las lágrimas que ya resbalaban

-¡No! ¡No lo eres!- agarró el rostro de la novia con las dos manos, encarando los ojos marrones

-Pero tú dijiste…- dijo en un hilo de voz embargada por el llanto

-¡No fue lo que dije! Es lo que tú escuchaste. ¡Y tú también tienes miedo!- aún sustentaba la mirada de la novia

-¡Claro que tengo miedo! Tengo miedo de que te marches…y me dejes…¡No voy a saber qué hacer! Márchate ahora Emma…- apartó a la rubia y desvió la mirada

-¿Qué?- Emma no daba crédito a la escuchado –Yo…¡No quiero irme! ¡Esto es una locura!- estaba roja de rabia, sentía que se estaba desintegrando. Regina no podía hacerle eso después de todos esos meses juntas, aquella familia era también la suya, la morena no tenía ese derecho.

-Si no te vas tú…Me voy yo…- lloraba, su escudo estaba levantado con más fuerza que antes.

-Ok- Emma balanceaba la cabeza en señal positiva, no podía creerse esas palabras –¡cuando lo analices todo, te vas a dar cuenta de que la culpable eres tú!- se giró y echó a andar en dirección contraria

-¡Estaba bien sin ti!- se refería al hecho de ser madre soltera –¡Pero tenías que aparecer! Yo estaba bien…- lloró aún más al ver a Emma cruzar la calle alejándose de ella.

* * *

 **Hola lectoras. Bueno, creo que por primera vez estoy traduciendo un fic que no es muy del gusto de vosotras, ¿no? El capítulo pasado solo ha tenido un comentario. No lo voy a dejar porque yo si comienzo algo lo acabo, soy así en mi vida. Pero no voy a actualizar tan a menudo, porque tengo muchas otras que cosas a las que dedicarme. No sé por qué este fic no ha suscitado tanto interés, a mí me encanta. Y ya dije que es largo, pasarán muchas cosas, habrá más personajes que añadirán interés a la historia, otros personajes cambiarán, otros se llevarán su merecido, etc… No puedo decir más porque sería spoiler, y alguna lectora queda. En fin, hasta el próximo, que no sé cuándo tendré tiempo de subirlo.**


	20. Decisión

**Decisión**

Regina se sintió mal al ver a Emma entrar en el taxi, Ruby había presenciado lo sucedido de lejos, se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba pálida y fue a ayudarla.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué ha pasado?- agarró a la mujer embarazada y la sentó en una silla en una esquina de la cafetería, en la parte de dentro. Regina parecía estar en otro planeta, estaba desorientada. Nada decía, las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos, pero su rostro era gélido, no esbozaba ninguna reacción.

-¿Regina? ¿Regina?- Ruby la llamó tocándole los hombros. Nada. Ella no respondía -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hago?- llamó a Lily, por suerte ya estaba de camino, Ruby le ofreció agua, ella la tomó con un gesto mecánico, hizo amago de levantarse, pero Lily llegó y se lo impidió.

-Eh…Regina…¿Qué pasó?- Lily miraba hacia el rostro rojo, rastros de lágrimas aún eran visibles, pero ya no lloraba, parecía pensar, su mirada estaba distante. Fue Ruby quien respondió.

-No sé muy bien, pero creo que han terminado…- la morena alta susurró a la amante. Lily desorbitó los ojos, ¿debería estar feliz? Quizás. Pero no lo estaba, conocía a Emma, cuánto había cambiado la rubia y se había apegado a ese bebé, cogió el bolso, se giró y salió, ni siquiera se despidió de su amada. Fue atrás de Emma.

Ruby se vio perdida al notar que la mujer que amaba salía sin ni siquiera darle explicaciones, sencillamente corrió tras Emma, como si nada más en el mundo importase. Tenía que hacer algo, Regina ya estaba sentada desde hacía cuarenta minutos. Cogió el bolso de la morena, encontró el móvil y miró la lista de contactos, sabía que la madre no vivía allí, la hermana tenía dos hijos de los que ocuparse, ¿a quién llamar? Recordó a la amiga rubia y bajita que había visto en el cumpleaños de Emma. Decidió preguntar, Regina respondió aún distante. Llamó y habló con Tinkerbelle que enseguida se presentó en la cafetería para llevarse a la amiga.

-Gracias por llamar…¿Ruby?- la morena alta ya le había explicado lo sucedido por teléfono

-Sí…¿Tinkerbell no?- Ruby confirmó su nombre. Apenas se conocían.

-Puedes llamarme Tink- sonrió hacia la morena –Vamos, Gina…- agarró a la amiga por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta el coche. Le dio las gracias a Ruby una vez más antes de salir del establecimiento.

Fueron todo el camino en silencio, Regina se torturaba por dentro, sentía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, ella no era así, su madre tenía razón al decirle que el amor era debilidad. Ahora estaba débil, vulnerable, parecía haberse caído, estaba en el fondo de un pozo, ¿y quién la sacaría de ahí? Ella misma había ahuyentado a su salvadora.

Tenía miedo, y dejó que el miedo la venciera, se precipitó en sus palabras, ¿cómo vivir sin la madre de su hija? Pero, la rubia dijo que no era suya. Pero, ¿cuántas veces ella misma se había referido al hijo de ambas en singular? Ni lo recordaba, y por una elección equivocada de palabras, dejó llevarse por sus inseguridades, levantando aquella antigua muralla. Pero, ¿por qué? Porque todo se había vuelto demasiado real, no conseguía imaginarse sin su novia, quería una vida con ella, quizás más hijos, y verla con los cabellos blancos jugando con sus nietos. Miedo. No debería pensar esas cosas. ¿Y si? Sí. Regina pensaba demasiado, dudaba demasiado, la rubia le había demostrado tantas veces su lealtad, pero esa inseguridad, esa roca que era su alma le había impedido decirle "te amo" tantas veces, lo quería, y luchó, pero existía algo más, algo que no estaba dispuesta a entregar por miedo a volverse débil y sufrir de nuevo.

Estaba sufriendo, sufriendo más de lo que podría imaginar, se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error al decirle a su novia que se marchara, de nuevo. Pero, no daría su brazo a torcer, sufriría ahora, pero pasaría, todo pasa, y con ella no sería diferente. Emma no estaba preparada para ser madre, ella sí. Saldría adelante, lo sabía. Pero, ¿quería? No. Sabía que no. Aunque, al menos lo intentaría. Era mejor así, cortar el mal desde la raíz.

Tinker entró en el apartamento de la amiga, que enseguida se acurrucó en el sofá, aún pensaba, sin embargo, su expresión era más suave. Todo estaba igual, probablemente Emma no había estado por ahí.

-¿Qué ha pasado Gina?- Tink se sentó al lado de la amiga, agarrándole las manos

-Se fue…para siempre…- susurró mirando a la nada

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Por qué?- no entendía, Tinker había percibido el amor que la rubia sentía por Regina y por el bebé, jamás huiría de ese modo, así porque así, a menos que la morena se lo mandase.

-Dijo que nuestra hija no es de ella…- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-No quiso decir eso, Gina…Ella ama a ese bebé- pasó la mano suavemente por la barriga

-¡Claro que quiso decirlo, Tink! Si lo dijo, es que lo piensa; si lo piensa, es que lo siente…- dijo en tono acusador.

-Explícame mejor toda esta historia…- la rubia entrecerró los ojos, sospechando que la culpa de todo era de su amiga, precipitada e insegura. Regina lo hizo, le contó cada detalle de la repentina "pelea".

-¡La echaste!- la rubia gritó indignada

-¡No la eché! ¡Ella me dejó!- se defendió

-¡Porque tú le dijiste que se fuera!- se levantó abruptamente del sofá, caminó de un lado a otro, acababa de constatar que su amiga estaba loca o tenía alguna enfermedad mental para hacer algo tan sin sentido.

-¿Te vas a poner ahora de su lado?- también se levantó del sofá apoyando las manos en los riñones, se sentía ofendida por la amiga.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Regina! ¡Ve tras ella a pedirle disculpas!- le gritó a la amiga, perdió la paciencia, Tinker nunca le había hablado a la morena en aquel tono. A Regina le extrañó

-¡No iré tras ella! ¡No la necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!- gritó con la misma intensidad

-¿Sabes? ¡Ahora entiendo porque escogiste un donante de semen! ¡Es tu pareja perfecta! ¿No? ¡Nada de sentimientos!- Tinker iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por una Regina furiosa

-¡Cállate Tinkerbell! ¡NO NECESITO A NADIE! ¡NI SIQUIERA A TI! ¡MÁRCHATE!- ordenó groseramente, apuntando con un dedo hacia la puerta.

-Ok, Regina…Me iré. Pero acuérdate…Estás sola porque quieres…Existen personas que te aman y que se preocupan por ti…¡Pero tú los apartas!- dijo todo en tono calmo, estaba herida por las palabras de la amiga, Tinker era su única amiga porque no tenía miedo a enfrentarla y decirle la verdad a la morena por más que doliera, a fin de cuentas Tinker siempre estaba ahí, apoyándola y dándole los mejores consejos, siempre había sido muy paciente con la amiga, quizás hasta demasiado, sin merecérselo la morena. Pero aquello ya era mucho para que Tinker aguantara, Regina estaba literalmente tirando su felicidad a la basura por deseo propio. Salió del apartamento de la amiga con los ojos llorosos, dejando a una Regina aún más perdida en su propia confusión. Sola. Estaba sola una vez más, por su propia arrogancia.

* * *

Emma estaba en un bar al que siempre iba, o mejor, iba antes de conocer a Regina. No estaba bebiendo y así siguió, tomaba agua, la música alta la ayudaba a no pensar. No podía volver a casa de los padres, ya no, no después de todo lo que había vivido con Regina, Mary y David amaban a aquel bebé, así como Emma, era su hija, Regina no podía. ¡No podía! Era lo que la rubia pensaba, sintió sus pechos doloridos. "Joder", hacía días que sus pechos le molestaban, estaban mucho más grandes, en la última consulta a la que había ido con su novia, el doctor Whale le dijo que el organismo de Emma se había mostrado muy receptivo al tratamiento, lo que indicaba que ya tenía leche, incluso antes que Regina. Se estaba dando bofetones por dentro, no era verdad, aquello no estaba sucediendo. La hija era de ella también, Regina no tenía ese derecho. En el fondo de su alma lo sabía, la morena tenía más derecho, era la madre biológica, Emma no era nada, ni casadas estaban, ¿cómo entrar en una batalla judicial por una criatura sobre la que no tenía ningún derecho? Eso sin contar con el dinero de los Mills. Se recostó sobre la barra del bar y lloró compulsivamente. No podría vivir sin su hija, ella era también su madre, estuvo en todas las consultas, sintió la primera patada, corrió para conseguirle a Regina los absurdos antojos. No era justo. "También soy su madre", sollozaba sobre la barra.

-Emma…- una mano suave acarició los mechones dorados. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, su vista estaba nublada a causa de las lágrimas.

-Li…Lily…- dijo en un hilo de voz. Abrazó a la amiga y volvió a llorar desesperada en sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí, rubia…Estoy aquí…Nunca voy a dejarte…- abrazó fuertemente a la rubia, existía amor en aquel abrazo, un amor puro, Lilith solo quería ayudar, no soportaba ver sufrir a la rubia.

Llevó a Emma a su apartamento, la rubia tomó un baño, estaba frágil, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué pensar. Lily preparó el almuerzo, Emma estaba en el suelo de la sala, aún lloraba, intentaba disimularlo, pero Lily lo sabía, a cada segundo la rubia se acordaba de Regina. Había incontables mensajes de Killian, el móvil sonaba, Emma ni se inmutó. Lily lo cogió y avisó de lo "ocurrido", que la rubia no estaba en condiciones de trabajar, el moreno dijo que él se ocuparía y dijo que guardaría el secreto, David no se enteraría.

-Ven a comer, rubia…He puesto un plato para ti…- Lily se acercó con el plato extendido hacia la rubia.

-Gra…gracias…- dijo igual que una niña pequeña que acaba de salir de un castigo

-¿Qué es eso Emma?- la morena desorbitó los ojos, la camisa blanca de la rubia estaba toda mojada por la zona del pecho izquierdo.

-¡MALDITA! ¡MALDITA!- exclamó furiosa, fue al baño a comprobar el "desastre" producido por la leche. Apoyó las dos manos en el lavabo. Gritó -¡AAAA! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!-Lily la escuchó, pero prefirió quedarse en la sala, Emma necesitaba tiempo.

Abrió la ducha, no necesitaba un baño, había acabado de tomar uno, pero necesitaba echar fuera toda aquella frustración de alguna manera. Se sentó en el helado suelo, rodeó las piernas con sus brazos, enterró la cabeza en las rodillas y lloró aún más, el agua caía en su espalda, llevándose consigo todo el dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

Salió tras unos largos minutos. Puso la fría comida en el microondas y se la comió sin ganas.

-Rubia…Tengo que volver a Granny's, estoy trabajando allí, y no puedo abusar de la buena voluntad de mi morena, a su abuela ya no le caigo bien…- rió débilmente –Quédate aquí, Emma…Cualquier cosa, me llamas y vengo. ¿Ok?- tocó el mentón de la rubia. Ella asintió, pasaba los canales de la TV. Lily salió con cierta prisa, recordó que se había marchado de la cafetería como una loca tras Emma, Ruby seguro que estaba pensando horrores de ella.

* * *

-¡Lily! ¿Encontraste a Emma?- preguntó Ruby preocupada en cuanto la morena entró en el local

-Sí…Está en mi apartamento…- se acercó a darle un abrazo a su amante

-Pensé que ya no ibas a volver a mí…- Ruby respiró aliviada, depositó varios besos por el rostro de la otra morena

-¿Y dejar que lleves esto sin mí? ¡Nunca!- rió alto y tomó a Ruby en un lento beso.

-¿Cómo está ella?- Ruby preguntó sobre la rubia

-Mal…- respondió triste

-Regina salió de aquí en brazos de su amiga, no sabía ni dónde se encontraba la salida…- suspiró, estaba profundamente preocupada con las dos, lo que más deseaba era verlas felices.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar que se torturen así…Se aman…- Lily intentaba buscar una solución.

-No lo sé…- Ruby no podía pensar en nada que saliera bien

-Pensaremos en algo…- afirmó Lily antes de volver al trabajo.

* * *

Emma decidió ir a trabajar, era la primera semana del queso Reina, normalmente el trabajo se duplicaba en la semana de estrenos. Killian estaba trabajando como un loco, había varios pedidos y clientes frente al stand cuando un adolescente, de más o menos dieciséis años, se detuvo delante, señalando precisamente al queso Reina.

-¿Ese es nuevo? ¡Adoro los quesos! ¿Cómo es?- el joven preguntó alegre, Emma estaba sentada de mala manera en la silla, su mente no estaba ahí, pero fue despertada por la palabra Reina, que le sonó como Regina inmediatamente, que además no salía de la mente de la rubia, miró al muchacho para responder.

-Ella es bella, arrogante y prefiere estar sola a confiar en mí…- dijo pensativa

-Peter…¡Deja en paz a Emma!- Tinker tiró del brazo del primo reprendiéndolo

-¡Pero yo solo quería saber de que estaba hecho!- reviró los ojos, molesto

-Ve a darle el almuerzo a Kiliian…¡Te traje para ayudar!- golpeó el hombro del adolescente, él siguió adelante con la bolsa, golpeando el suelo fuertemente con los pies.

-¿Emma?- Tinker llamó su atención, la rubia ni se había dado cuenta de que la otra rubia estaba ahí, parada delante de ella

-Hm…- movió la cabeza condescendientemente

-Lo siento mucho, Emma…- tomó a la rubia más alta en un abrazo

-No quería esto, Tink…No lo quería…- sollozó en medio de las lágrimas

-Lo sé…lo sé…La culpa no es tuya…- acarició los hilos dorados intentando pasarle algo de consuelo

-¿Cómo está ella?- dejó de llorar de repente. Sabía que Tinkerbell podría saber algo, era la mejor amiga de Regina.

-Realmente no sabría decirte…Me echó de su apartamento…- contó enfadada

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- no comprendía

-Bueno…Yo…Digamos que le dije algunas verdades…Y ella no las aceptó de buen grado- bajó la cabeza, de verdad estaba resentida con la amiga.

-¡No! ¡No, Tink! Te necesita. No puede quedarse sola ahora, mi hija está a punto de nacer…- se desesperó, no soportaba la idea de que Regina se pusiera de parto estando sola.

-No puedo volver ahora…Está furiosa conmigo-suspiró. Emma agarró las dos manos de la rubia

-Solo confío en ti…Sé que Regina también…No la dejes sola…- pidió suplicante, Tinker la miró con pesar, Emma tenía razón, Regina podría ponerse de parto en cualquier momento, y no tenía a nadie más. Se tragaría su orgullo y volvería a intentar hablar con la amiga. Movió la cabeza positivamente, tenía los ojos humedecidos, acabó por constatar el amor que la rubia tenía por Regina y por esa hija.

-Cuida de mi hija…- sus verdes estaban empañados por las lágrimas, pero no lloró

-Lo intentaré…Te lo prometo- abrazó a la rubia de nuevo

-Gracias Tinker…- le dio las gracias con un hilo de voz.

Tinker caminó hacia su novio y su primo, se quedarían ayudando. La rubia bajita convenció a la otra rubia que se fuera a donde se estuviera quedando y descansara. Así que Emma volvió al sofá de Lily, ella solo llegaría por la noche, así que cayó en un profundo sueño allí mismo. Ya había llorado horrores y le dolía la cabeza, fue vencida por el cansancio emocional.

* * *

Pasaron dos días, Emma se hundió en los estudios, aún no había hablado con sus padres, no sabía cómo contarlo. Estaba trabajando también mucho, no había dormido bien esas dos noches, pero intentaba que no se le notase. Lily durmió con Ruby esas noches, estaban saliendo juntas. Emma se puso feliz por ellas, al menos alguien estaba feliz en medio de ese caos. Aún así, Lily siempre pasaba a la hora del almuerzo para comprobar que la amiga estaba alimentándose. Emma se incomodaba un poco, pero no podía quejarse, sabía que si no fuera por la insistencia de la morena, no comería.

* * *

Regina era otra que no pegaba ojos ni a tiros. La reunión sería aquella tarde, sus nervios estaban hechos añicos. Su madre llegó de Miami para la votación, estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la empresa, Robin estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, llegó aquella mañana con su sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

La presidenta estaba en la sala comprobando algunos documentos. Belle anunció la entrada de la madre.

-¡Buenas tardes, hija!-Cora saludó, aún no se había enterado de que las dos habían terminado

-Hola mamá…Siéntate…Tenemos que hablar sobre la votación- dijo firme, pero había tristeza en su voz. Cora se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede? No pareces estar bien. Creo que ya deberías estar de permiso…- dijo realmente preocupada por la hija

-Estoy bien, mamá…- mintió –No vas a votar por Robin, ¿verdad?- fue directa, necesitaba saberlo.

-Nunca, hija mía…Ese miserable apenas sabe llevar su propia casa- afirmó, Regina pareció tranquilizarse.

-Bien…Me quedo más tranquila…Pero sabemos que ellos van a intervenir de algún modo, y van usar mi permiso de maternidad como disculpa, alegando que no podré administrar la empresa. Así que, he seleccionado a algunas personas para que me sustituyan durante ese período en que estaré ausente- explicó, la presidenta era muy astuta cuando de la empresa se trataba, se anticipaba a los movimientos de sus oponentes como en un partida de ajedrez- Y me gustaría que tú hicieras la selección antes de llegar a mí- Cora sonrió ante la eficiencia de la hija, ya había pensado en eso.

-He traído a una mujer de Miami, es hija de una gran amiga mía, tiene un currículo excelente, está al frente de la empresa de los padres, posee un gran bagaje, me gustaría que la conocieras- dijo seriamente

-¡Perfecto mamá! ¿Dónde está?- quería resolver aquello cuanto antes

-Iré a llamarla, podréis entonces conversar mejor…- salió del despacho

Regina se sintió aliviada por un segundo, una preocupación menos por delante, encima le ahorraría entrevistas con más candidatos. Belle enseguida anunció la entrada.

-Srta. Dunbroch…Buenas tardes…- saludó con formalidad

-Mérida, puede llamarme Mérida, sra. Mills- A Regina le cayó bien la muchacha a primera vista, además de tener muy buena presencia, una postura firme, era joven y bella. Usaba una falda tubo, bien ceñida a las caderas, una camisa de seda de color verde claro, sus tirabuzones pelirrojos combinaban perfectamente con los zapatos de tacón que llevaba, elegante, si Regina no estuviera embarazada, seguramente tendría unos parecidos.

-Me puede llamar Regina, Mérida- sonrió –Siéntese…¿Algo de beber?- ofreció. La pelirroja cruzó las piernas, su falda le llegaba algo por encima de las rodillas, la morena no dejó de reparar en las bellas piernas de la imponente muchacha.

-No, gracias…- respondió hundiéndose en los ojos castaños, había reparado no solo en los ojos, sino en la boca así como en el redondeado cuerpo de la morena, ¿cómo podía ser tan hermosa estando embarazada? Era lo que Mérida se preguntaba mientras Regina le explicaba sobre lo que hacía allí.

No pasó mucho tiempo, Regina ya había tomado su decisión, Mérida era más que perfecta para sustituirla durante los meses que estaría ausente.

-¿Alguna exigencia señorita Dunbroch?

-Sí, señora Mills, me gustaría trabajar con mi asistente personal- pidió

-Belle es buena- afirmó

-Estoy segura de eso, no esperaría menos viniendo de usted, Regina…- lanzó una mirada algo intimidadora al pronunciar el nombre de la morena. Regina intentó disimular al darse cuenta, pero aquellos ojos verdes le recordaban a alguien –Pero, realmente no vivo sin Mulan, ¡ella es mi brazo derecho!

-No veo problema alguno…Solo no deje a la señorita French sin nada que hacer…- pidió amablemente, desvió la mirada, había algo en aquellos ojos que no quería recordar.

La reunión transcurría en un clima pesado, sin embargo Regina supo conducir el asunto majestuosamente, había respuesta a cualquier objeción, enseguida llamó a la nueva presidenta, temporal, pero aún así Regina le designó todo a la pelirroja, y dejó bien claro que cualquier acontecimiento tenía que ser pasado a Mérida de inmediato, ella estaría supervisionando a lo lejos. Los hombres de la sala no se quedaron nada contentos con el resultado final. Cora sentía un gran orgullo de la hija, Regina defendía el legado de su padre con mano firme. Robin no se atrevió a cuestionar, no entendió la actitud de la suegra, estaba enfadado, una vez más estaría bajo la supervisión de una mujer.

En los pasillos de la empresa.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si no es el presidente Locksley!- Jefferson rió alto, dándole una palmada en el hombro al "amigo"

-Las noticias corren rápidamente por esa empresa, ¿no, Jefferson?- fue seco

-Pues sí…como la pólvora- guiñó un ojo y se fue riéndose. Robin se enfadó más, tenía que hablar con la suegra.

* * *

Cayó la noche, Cora se fue a quedar con Zelena y los nietos tras la reunión en la _Mills Company_. Pero pasó antes por el apartamento de la hija pequeña para despedirse, ya que cogería el avión de vuelta durante la madrugada.

-¿Dónde está tu petulante rubia?- Cora miró el reloj de muñeca, marcaba las 00:28. Ya tendría que haber llegado.

-Me dejó, mamá…- dijo cabizbaja, sus ojos ya estaban llorosos

-Ah, Regina…Te lo avisé…- abrazó a la hija de lado, estaban sentadas en el sofá

-Está bien…Yo estoy bien, mamá…- mintió, no estaba nada cerca de estar bien, pero no podía mostrarse débil frente a la madre.

-Ha sido mejor así, mi reina…Va a pasar…Todo pasa…- tocó el mentón de la hija, como hacía cuando era una niña. Regina soltó el aire retenido en los pulmones y se pasó la mano por la barriga, parecía que iba a estallar. Cora estaba muy satisfecha con ese final, todo había salido mejor de lo planeado, sabía que la rubia no iba a aguantar la presión. Se había librado de la "nuera interesada". No quiso saber el motivo de la ruptura, no importaba, Regina se sentía aliviada por primera vez por la falta de interés de la madre.

-Lo sé…- pasó la mano por el rostro para secar una testaruda lágrima

-Llama a Tinker para que se quede estos días contigo…En cuanto mi nieta nazca, vendré a visitarte, y contrata desde ya a una niñera- avisó. "Tinker", pensó, ¡qué irónico! No podía llamarla, seguramente no querría verla nunca más.

Cora se marchó, Regina fue a acostarse, no podía dormirse, no encontraba una posición adecuada, se acordaba de Emma, siempre que no conseguía una posición, la rubia se acurrucaba con su cuerpo, y enseguida la morena se dormía. Lloró en silencio al recordar, ¿habrá cometido una estupidez? Pasaron dos horas. Nada. Regina no conseguiría dormir, aquella sería la tercera noche, no podía seguir así, necesitaba estar fuerte, el bebé nacería en cualquier momento, era consciente de ello. Al darse cuenta de que estaba sola se desesperó. ¿Y si se ponía de parto? No podía. Tenía que dejar el orgullo de lado y disculparse con Tinker, era todo lo que tenía, desde muy joven, sabía que se había portado muy mal con su mejor amiga, ella no merecía ese trato. Decidió llamar aunque fuera de madrugada.

-¿Diga? ¿Regina? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Va a nacer? ¡Ya voy para allá!-la rubia asustada ni dejó que la morena se explicara y colgó el teléfono. Regina se quedó mirando la pantalla del móvil hasta que se apagó, sonrió de lado acariciándose la barriga.

-Tu madrina no nos ha abandonado…Me va a perdonar…- habló con su propia barriga, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. No merecía tal gesto, sabía eso, sin embargo se prometió a sí misma que nunca más le hablaría a Tinker de aquella manera.

En menos de veinte minutos la rubia llegó.

-¿Regina?- entró buscando a la amiga, solo estaba esperando la oportunidad, Emma le pidió que cuidara a Regina, y cumpliría la promesa, aunque siguieran herida, amaba a la morena como a una hermana, y nunca la abandonaría.

-Tinker…Perdóname…Yo…No quise decir todo lo que dije…Echo de menos a mi mejor amiga…- abrazó a la bajita antes mismo de que ella dijera nada, se apartó de ella con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- agarró las dos manos de la morena comprobando su estado –Pensé que te habías puesto de parto…- dijo pensativa

-No te dije eso…- Regina rió traviesa

-Pero, ¿qué MIERDA es esta, Regina? ¿Me despiertas en plena madrugada para pedirme perdón? ¡Solo puedes estar de broma!- fingió irritación

-Tú…¿me perdonas, entonces?- tenía miedo de la respuesta

-¿Tengo otra opción que no sea perdonarte? ¡Tonta del bote! Estoy aquí…¡Y no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Eh!- cruzó los brazos y golpeó el suelo con el pie izquierdo, poniendo cara de enfado.

-Te quiero, Tinkerbell…- abrazó a la amiga con mucha fuerza –Gracias por no desistir de mí…- dijo casi en un susurro

-Ya vale…Yo también te quiero Gina…¡Pero creo que la pequeña Lana y yo no queremos compartir el mismo cuerpo!- salió del apretado abrazo

-¡Perdona!- pidió avergonzada, necesitaba desesperadamente un abrazo, no exactamente aquel, pero tendría que bastar.

-Pero, ¿qué es eso, Regina? ¡Estás llena de ojeras!- tocó los párpados de la amiga. Regina sonrió débilmente, Tinker ya sabía el motivo –Ah, Gina…Vamos a echarnos…- agarró el brazo de la amiga y la condujo al cuarto. Se cambió de ropa, en realidad se puso un pijama de Emma. Esa vez Regina mantuvo todo en su sitio, tal vez tenía esperanzas de que la rubia volviera, Emma no había vuelto ni una vez al apartamento, ni siquiera para recoger su ropa, no iba a soportar tal dolor, estaba usando la ropa de Lily.

Pasaron algunas horas más, Regina aún seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, su bebé se movía bruscamente, parecía querer salir. Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro en el oscuro cuarto, Tink dormía.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va a nacer?- todo era motivo para que la rubia creyera que estaba de parto

-No, Tink…- su voz era llorosa, había llorado aún más, la echaba de menos –No puedo dormir…Nunca más voy a lograr dormir…- "sin ella", pensó, pero no lo dijo

-Siéntate aquí…- Tinker golpeó el borde de la cama, Regina se sentó al lado de la amiga y pegó su cabeza en su hombro –Vas a pedirle disculpas a Emma…- aconsejó

-Pero…- intentó protestar, pero Tink agarró la cabeza de la morena en su hombro

-¡Shhh! Sin peros, sabes que estás equivocada…- acarició los mechones negros. Su tono era ligero y calmado, no era una bronca, pero sí un aviso.

-Ay, Tinker…- lloró libremente, compulsivamente. Su llanto duró demasiado tiempo, estaba exhausta. Se durmió agarrada a la cintura de su amiga.

El día amaneció claro, el sol se hizo presente. Regina despertó sintiéndose dolorida, probablemente por la posición en que se había quedado dormida. Su cabeza aún le dolía y sus ojos estaban hinchados, resultado de tanto lloro, podía jurar que estaba deshidratada.

Tinker seguía ahí, había preparado el desayuno. Regina comía en silencio, estaba pensativa, ¿iría a buscar a Emma? ¿Acaso ella la perdonaría? Dudas y más dudas, el coraje se distanciaba con cada minuto que se alargaba su demorada decisión. Amaba a la rubia, eso lo sabía, y necesitaba decírselo a ella, quizás ya fuera demasiado tarde para eso. Dejó que su miedo la venciera, pero no sería débil, lo enfrentaría, Emma necesitaba saber de ese amor que sentía por ella, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Entonces? ¿Vas o no vas a buscar a la madre de tu hija?- Tinker pareció leer los pensamientos de la amiga

-No sé dónde está…- dijo pensativa

-¡Pero yo sí!- colocó un papel con una dirección encima de la mesa, cerca de la mano de Regina. Sonrió victoriosa-Ve…¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Una invitación formal?- sonrió dando ánimos a la amiga.

-Tinker…¡Eres lo más!- se levantó enseguida y le dio un besó ruidoso en la mejilla a la amiga

-¡Lo sé! ¡También será la madrina de boda!- gritó desde la sala, Regina estaba en el baño. Tomó una ducha, se pasó unos largos segundos pensando qué ponerse, quería estar mínimamente presentable, decidió maquillarse primero, pues sus ojos estaban hundidos, resultado de tres noches mal dormidas. Se puso un maquillaje ligero, su pintalabios rojo. Quedó bien, quien no la conociera bien, diría que estaba genial. Volvió al armario, optó por un vestido largo y floreado, su estampado era alegre, propio de un día de primavera. Se calzó unas princesitas de color azul, que pegaban perfectamente con los estampados claros del vestido, que se ceñía perfectamente a su barriga, tenía un escote algo sugerente, no lo necesitaba, pero así lo dejó. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos despeinándoselos un poco. Fue derecha a la puerta.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? ¿A una fiesta?- Tinker la reprendió, estaba buscando un libro en la estantería -¿Y esas llaves en las manos? ¡Dame eso!- le quitó las llaves del coche

-¡Tinker!- no entendía, tenía prisa

-Yo voy contigo…en taxi, no voy a dejar que conduzcas, tu bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Estoy muy bien, gracias!- fue ruda, Tinker arqueó las cejas, se puso las manos en la cintura –Está bien, está bien…¡Vamos!- hizo una señal para que la rubia saliera primero –Pero, no te vas a quedar allí esperándome, ¿no?- preguntó con miedo de la respuesta

-¡Claro que no! Después voy a buscar a Killian…- dijo como si fuera algo obvio

Llegaron enseguida, Regina estaba nerviosa, ¿qué diría? No lo sabía, solo sabía que necesitaba intentarlo. Tinker le deseó buena suerte y se marchó en el taxi rumbo al centro.

Regina subió las escaleras lentamente, parecía reconocer aquel sitio, ya había visto la fachada de aquel edificio. No recordaba las fotos que Robin le había enseñado tiempo atrás. En su mano el papel indicaba segundo piso, era un edificio antiguo, no había ascensor. Las personas que allí vivían con certeza no tenían un nivel alto de vida. Tragó en seco cuando paró delante de la puerta. Aún no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, aún así tocó al timbre, sus manos temblaban, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en su vida, su corazón latía fuertemente, demasiado rápido, su bebé se removía mucho, intentó ignorar la incomodidad.

-¡Ay, hija! ¡Calma!-comenzó un diálogo con la barriga, a fin de aplacar aquella fiesta, era eso lo que sentía, se movía demasiado, más de lo normal -¡Estás poniendo a tu mamá más nerviosa! Sé que quieres escuchar la voz de tu otra mamá…- no terminó, Emma abrió la puerta

-¿Regina?


	21. Ese misterio

**Ese misterio**

-¿Regina?

Emma se sintió perdida y preocupada al mismo tiempo, ¿qué había llevado a la morena hasta ahí? Su corazón se disparó de inmediato, Regina podría estar ahí para disculparse. Quizás haya visto su error. Alivio, es lo que sintió Emma, lo que más deseaba era ver a su mujer, madre de su hija y estar con ellas. Habían terminado por algo tan bobo. La rubia sabía que ya no podría vivir sin su familia. Regina no hasta aquel momento, ahora lo sabía, sintió que su vida no tenía sentido alguno sin la madre de su hija.

La respiración de la morena se descontroló, aquella mirada esmeralda tenía el poder de derrumbar todas sus barreras, capaz de arrasar con cualquier duda que antes habitara en su corazón. Almendras presas en las esmeraldas, se quedaron así por largos segundos, hundidas en un océano de incertidumbres, dudas, miedos, comprensión, angustia y amor. Había amor en aquella mirada, quemaba como brasa, las almendras suplicaban perdón. Las esmeraldas suplicaban confianza.

-¡Joder Regina!- Emma tiró de la morena y la hundió en un abrazo deseado. En ese mismo momento, Regina se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de su amada, no quería soltarla, no podría soltarse nunca más. La rubia se enterró en el cuello de la morena dejándose embriagar por aquel aroma cítrico y peculiar que solo Regina tenía, era distintivo. La morena respiraba pesadamente, tal era su deseo de expresarse, pero no podía, no lo conseguía, aquel aroma suave a canela trastocaba todos sus sentidos. Se sintió quemar cuando Emma tocó su rostro con admiración.

Se apartaron, Emma la empujó lentamente, necesitaba comprobar que aquello era real, no un sueño. Lo poco que conseguía dormir siempre soñaba con su amada. Rodeó el rostro de la morena con sus finos dedos, era tan sublime poder admirarlo, aquel rostro se había vuelto su visión más perturbadora. Nada en el mundo podría tener tal perfección y causarle tanta angustia.

 **Tu boca**

 **Tu mirada**

Aquellos labios podían describir momentos que jamás serían olvidados, eran su perdición, tan suaves como algodón, tan cálidos como el fuego, tan suaves como sus caricias.

Aquellos ojos…Emma podía jurar que cualquiera sucumbiría ante la simple mirada arrebatadora de Regina Mills, ellos podían incendiar ejércitos enteros, devastar a sus peores enemigos, podían aplacar cualquier angustia, suavizar cualquier tormento, cualquier dolor.

Aún admiraba cada detalle del bello rostro, del rostro que tanta falta le hacía, del rostro que habitaba sus sueños. Le tocaba el rostro como si Regina fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, parecía no creerse que su mujer, madre de su hija estaba ahí parada delante de ella.

Regina cerró los ojos para sentir las manos delicadas y cálidas de su amada, qué falta le habían hecho esas simples caricias. Sonrió de medio lado, tenía vergüenza de haber sido tan estúpida. Y aún así, Emma no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo hacerlo?

 **Una invitación al pecado**

Se acercó lentamente, tomó los labios de la morena en un beso, un beso de añoranza, una mezcla de dolor y alivio. Sus lenguas se tocaron una vez más como si fuera la primera vez, una montaña rusa de idas y venidas componía la danza de sus lenguas. Ansiosas se tocaban de forma lenta. Dolía, ambas podían sentir la falta que una le hacía a la otra, eran una sola. Un solo cuerpo.

Las lenguas ganaron velocidad, había rabia ahí, Emma agarró la nuca de la morena con fuerza, ella dictaba el beso, así que, la lucha por la dominación comenzó, rabia, frustración, decepción, odio, todo volcado en un único beso, no pararon, ni siquiera respiraron. Emma quería decir tantas cosas, querías hacerle ver a la morena que nunca se marcharía, que tenía que confiar en ella cuando decía que estaba ahí para siempre. Se apartó del beso con la intención vana de intentar decir algo, desistió en el momento en que vio a su mujer aún con los ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos esperando por más. Volvió a besarla, pero no en la boca, aparto los cabellos negros hacia un lado y besó la piel expuesta del cuello, arrancándole un ahogado gemido de puro placer, justamente aquel que dejaba loca a Emma, sintió que se mojaba.

 **Ya intenté evitarlo**

 **Pero cuando estoy a tu lado**

 **Mi cuerpo hierve, pierdo los sentidos**

Rápidamente sus manos pasearon por los costados del redondeado cuerpo, tocó brazos, cuello, pechos, la voluminosa barriga, estaba más baja de lo normal, quizás porque el parto era inminente. Regina no conseguía decir nada, su corazón ya vacilaba, su respiración ya no era regular. Gimió, gimió en un pedido silencioso para que no parara. Podía sentir la excitación creciendo entre sus piernas.

 **Me veo esclavo de tu deseo**

 **Ven a la hora cierta**

Aquel gemido era una orden para los oídos de Emma, y como una orden venida de una reina, no podía ser replicada. No podría luchar contra aquello, era más fuerte que ella. Todo su cuerpo pedía por más, pedía por ella, pedía por su toque. Emma pensó en apartarse, necesitaban hablar, aquello nada iba a resolver, pero desistió en cuanto levantó el vestido de la morena por encima de sus muslos y sintió lo que sus toques estaban causando, Regina estaba encharcada.

 **Me rindo**

Se daba bofetones por dentro, otra vez, una vez más se estaba entregando sin garantías, podía sentir que aquel sentimiento era mutuo, lo sentía, pero aún así quería escucharlo, escucharlo de aquellos labios deseosos.

 **Cuántas veces te dije "Te amo"**

Condujo a Regina hasta el sofá, a la mierda de quién era el apartamento, ya ni lo recordaba, solo conseguía pensar según su deseo, una corriente eléctrica la atravesó lentamente desde los pies a la nuca.

-Te…o…di…o- pronunció Emma de forma lenta, entre dientes, de forma sensual. No había odio, jamás podría existir ese sentimiento. Ese odio era destinado a ella misma, por estar entregándose de aquella forma, sin palabras dichas. Arrancó por completo el vestido de la morena, dejándola sola con la ropa interior, acarició la barriga durante un largo tiempo, como si fuera la suya, y lo era, aquel ser era parte de la mujer en la que Emma se había convertido. Se levantó y se quitó su propia ropa sin ceremonias, estaba desnuda, las almendras recorrieron piernas, brazos, abdomen y pechos…¿Pechos? Estaban enormes, Regina no recordaba tal grandiosidad. Un pensamiento le vino a la mente, se sintió mal, egoísta, todo con lo que siempre había soñado estaba delante de ella, aquello era una demostración nítida de que la rubia no quería marcharse, se sintió peor, jamás debería haber pensado en esa posibilidad, Emma no la dejaría, la niña era también su hija. Se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando Emma le quitó la ropa interior.

 **Te quiero tanto**

 **Pero tú huiste**

 **Y no permitiste**

Emma la reprendía con la mirada, con cada caricia que era distribuida en aquel cuerpo la rubia le demostraba una lección, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si quisiera marcar cada pedazo con sus manos. Lo estaba consiguiendo, aquello era un tatuaje, marcado para nunca desaparecer.

-¡Tú-eres-mía!- enterró dos dedos de manera torturadora, demasiado lento, demasiado suave, demasiado placentero.

-Ohhh Em…- gimió extasiada. No podía lidiar con aquello, era mucho, era más de lo que merecía, fue lo que pensó. Pero dejó de pensar en el instante en que Emma comenzó a moverse dentro de ella de forma calma y tierna. Era peor, no lo merecía, era consciente de ello, pero pudo percibirlo, aquello era un castigo, como si la avisara: no puedes vivir sin mí. ¡No puedes!

Emma bajó la mirada hacia donde sus dedos entraban y salían, pasó la lengua por la zona, hacía movimientos circulares, ora un vaivén lento, ora parecía escribir algo, letras quizás, no lo sabía, solo sentía que era bueno, pero era torturador, quería pedirle más, quería rapidez e intensidad, pero no quería que acabara, se agarró a los hombros blancos, los arañó, no conseguía contenerse, estaba quemándose, Regina pensó que podría desintegrarse en cualquier momento, todo su cuerpo sentía los toques, la lengua, los dedos entrando y saliendo; llena, estaba completa, nada le faltaba. Quería ver el rostro de Emma, pero todo lo que podía ver eran sus mechones dorados entre sus piernas.

-¡Arggg!- no aguantaba más –¡Por…por favor…por…ohhh!-Regina gimió suplicante, Emma aceleró el vaivén, entraba y salía de forma rápida. Tampoco aguantaba más. No necesitó tocarse, escuchar a Regina llegar a su clímax fue su gatillo, tembló segundos antes que la morena, sintió cómo sus dedos eran apretados por Regina, el líquido caliente bañó sus dedos. Dejó caer la cabeza en el muslo de su amada, ambas sentían cómo los espasmos abandonaban sus cuerpos. Sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Regina estaba casi recostada en el respaldar del sofá, Emma arrodillada en el suelo, sus hilos dorados sobre el muslo de la morena, y estaba depositando besos allí. Regina acariciaba los cabellos de la amada con cariño y ternura.

-Perdóname, Em…-susurró. Las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos verdes. ¿Cómo no perdonarla?

-¿Qué necesito hacer para que te creas que no me voy a marchar?- dijo en un hilo de voz, no miraba a la morena, aún estaba herida.

-¡Nada! No necesitas hacer nada, Em…Ya lo has hecho…Y sigues haciéndolo…Era yo la que tenía que verlo, cambiaste por nosotras…Yo soy la que he vendado mis ojos por miedo a perderte…No lo soportaría, e imaginarme sin ti me asustó…aún me asusta…Yo…no puedo vivir sin ti, Emma…- agarró las dos manos de la novia y las llevó a la barriga –Siente…Ella es nuestra…Lo sabes…Te reconoce Em…porque tú también eres su madre…Jamás podría negaros eso a ninguna de las dos…- las lágrimas resbalaban por ambos pares de ojos. Emma sentía cómo su hija se movía, era reconfortante, se sentía tan parte de aquel bebé, como si fuera suyo. Y lo era.

-¿Por qué nos has hecho esto? He estado tan preocupada por las dos…- se sentó al lado de la morena en el sofá, aún acariciaba su barriga

-Te lo he dicho…por miedo…no lo haré de nuevo, Emma…- agarró el rostro con las dos manos para encarar los ojos verdes, Emma necesitaba ver, sentir cuán verdadera era aquella mirada.

-¿Me amas?- la rubia nunca se lo había preguntado por miedo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Regina no se esperaba aquello, no estaba preparada para decirlo, se lo diría, pero no como a Emma le gustaría, susurró

-Sí…- desvió la mirada, aún era difícil, se sentía expuesta, como si derrumbasen aquella muralla, no había más defensas a no ser su escudo, que aún permaneció erguido.

No era exactamente lo que Emma quería escuchar, pero ya era algo, lo más próximo de lo que pretendía alcanzar. Abrazó a la morena una vez más, un abrazo lento, sonreía contenidamente, estaba feliz, aunque no menos herida. Solo necesitaba sentir a su familia ahí, acurrucada en sus brazos.

-¡Tengo hambre! Voy a preparar algo para que comamos…- Emma se levantó repentinamente, realmente tenía hambre, después de tres días comiendo sin ganas se vio desesperada por un plato de comida, sobre todo porque había gastado las energías que no tenía.

Regina también tenía hambre, de hecho era una buena idea, ya se pasaba de la hora del almuerzo. La rubia se puso la camiseta y las bragas y se dirigió a la cocina.

La morena se pregunta qué sitio era ese, Emma estaba muy a sus anchas en ese apartamento.

-¿De quién es este apartamento Emma?-preguntó Regina algo desconfiada, aún estaba desnuda en el sofá

-Bueno…es…de Lily- respondió Emma recelosa, tenía miedo, cuando el asunto era Lily la morena perdía la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué diablos tenías que quedarte justo en su apartamento?- sus celos se manifestaron bruscamente

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de malo? ¡Es mi amiga!- se defendió

-¡Una amiga que te ama! ¡Y dijo que no iba a renunciar a ti! ¡Joder Emma! ¿Follasteis?- Regina perdió el control, se levantó del sofá

-¿De verdad crees que tienes ese derecho, Regina? ¿En serio?-la rubia preguntó indignada con la reacción de la novia, apenas se habían reconciliado.

-¡Dios! Te has acostado con ella…- sacó sus propias conclusiones, precipitadamente, una vez más, sus hormonas complicaban aún más que pensara con claridad. Sus ojos ya estaban llorosos, Regina comenzó a ponerse la ropa deprisa, parecía querer salir de allí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Regina?- Emma agarró los brazos de la morena y encaró sus ojos marrones

-¡Marchándome de este sitio!- se ponía el vestido

-¡No te vas a ir a ningún sitio con nuestra hija! ¡Y no he follado con ella!- perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Regina no tenía aquel derecho, ¿recriminarle algo? ¿Después de lo que había hecho?

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué haces aquí?- aún desconfiaba, los celos eran mayores, ¿cómo vencerlos? No soportaba imaginar a Emma con otra, y con Lily era aún peor.

-Estoy aquí PORQUE TU ME ECHASTE- gritó Emma, no aguantó más, aquello era demasiado

-¿Y por qué creería en ti? ¡Podrías haber ido a casa de tus padres!- aún juzgaba a la novia sin importarle sus sentimientos, estaba ciega.

-¡Claro! ¡Y explicarles que ya no tendrían una nieta! ¡MUY SENCILLO! ¡Por Dios, Regina! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quieres encontrar una forma de castigarme? ¿De librarte del ERROR QUE TÚ COMETISTE? ¿Y ECHAR LA CULPA SOBRE MIS ESPALDAS?- aquello no era verdad, Regina solo podría estar de broma, después de haber hecho el amor de forma tan fabulosa la rubia había tenido la seguridad de que se iban a reconciliar.

-¡SOLO QUIERO SABER LA VERDAD!- exigió furiosa

-¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Pues la tendrás! ¡FOLLÉ CON LILY, SÍ! ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS SEPARAMOS, CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE ME FUERA! PORQUE PARA TI TODO SE RESUELVE ASÍ, ¿NO? ¿LIBRÁNDOTE DE LA INCOMODIDAD? Me he cansado Regina…Me he cansado de intentarlo…De luchar por ti…De decirte que te amo sin ser correspondida…¿Qué quieres de mí? Porque creo que no puedo dar más…- se rompió, aquel secreto estaba acabando con la rubia desde hacía meses, en el calor de la pelea acabo dejándolo salir. Se arrepintió en el mismo instante.

 **Ya me he decepcionado pero**

 **No desisto de lo que quiero**

 **Mi destino eres tú**

 **Es imposible entender este misterio**

Regina estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Emma la había engañado? No. No estaban juntas, pero aun así sentía el peso de aquella traición, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por los ojos castaños. No lograba pronunciar una palabra siquiera, pero no era la traición lo que la molestaba, y sí aquellas últimas palabras "Me he cansado, Regina…me he cansado de intentarlo…de luchar por ti…¿qué quieres de mí? Porque creo que no puedo dar más…" "No, tú puedes, ya me das", era lo que ella pensaba, pero nada pudo decir, lloraba descontroladamente.

-Dímelo. ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo? ¿Por qué nos haces esto a las dos? ¡Te amo, caramba! ¡Joder! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Jamás me he sentido con alguien como me siento contigo! Jamás toqué a nadie como te toco a ti…- cogió la mano de la amada y la apoyó en su pecho –Nunca…Jamás fui tocada como lo soy por ti, nunca me he entregado así a nadie…¡Nadie! ¡Soy tuya Regina! ¡Del mismo modo en que tú eres mía! No podrás nunca ser de otra persona…porque somos una sola…Parte de mí te pertenece a ti…lo sabes…sabes que nos pertenecemos la una a la otra…cuerpo…y corazón…porque yo soy tu amor…tienes que confiar en mí…- dijo de forma calmada, Regina necesitaba entender, Emma la amaba como nunca antes, ya se lo había demostrado con hechos. Ya se lo había dicho innumerables veces. No quería abandonar a Regina nunca.

 **I love you**

Emma se giró y comenzó a buscar sus pantalones y chaqueta, ya le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba, Regina necesitaba entender, la rubia escuchó a su novia sollozar, tenía la mano en la puerta, necesitaba caminar, pensar. No podía volver con Regina así, sin garantías, aquello volvería a repetirse, no podría volver a pasar por tanto tormento. Pero no podía ni girar el pomo, no conseguía dar un paso adelante con su mujer allí presente, cargando a su hija. Llorando. Se giró para mirar a la novia antes de salir.

 **Siento una fuerza sobrenatural**

 **Que no me deja marcharme**

 **Por más que prepare las maletas**

 **Me lo vuelvo a pensar al cruzar la puerta**

-Emma…Por favor…No…No me dejes de nuevo…Yo…Yo…también te pertenezco…Perdóname…Perdóname por esto …por todo…todo lo que te hecho pasar por mi culpa…Sé que no lo merezco…Pero por favor…No te vayas…No me dejes de nuevo…No me dejes más…- lloraba

 **Al verte suplicarme**

 **Llenos de lágrimas tus ojos**

 **No sé negar y vuelvo**

-¡Me ganas, Regina!- la rubia resopló, dio media vuelta y besó a la morena bruscamente, siendo correspondida inmediatamente. No había manera, aquella mujer la atraía como un imán, como la gravedad nos sujeta a la tierra, como la arena formando parte del mar.

-¡Te amo, maldita!- dijo en medio del beso, sentía rabia de sí misma, por ser tan débil cuando el asunto era Regina

 **Cuántas veces dije "I love you"**

Y una vez más el beso las llevó a otro nivel, condujo a la morena al cuarto, con mucho menos cariño que antes.

-¡No sé cómo haces esto, mujer!- le besaba el cuello y se lo mordía ligeramente -¡No te vas a librar de mí!- subió el vestido, le tocó los pechos, escuchó a la morena gemir -¡Me ofendes! ¡Dudas de mí! ¡Y aún así, estoy aquí, de rodillas ante ti!- le lamió vorazmente uno de los pechos.

-¡Amm!- gimió como un gato, el sentimiento era mutuo, no podía decir que no, no podía. Empujó a Emma al centro de la cama y le bajó la cremallera de los vaqueros, la rubia jadeaba, los verdes ansiaban por más, Regina le acarició la intimidad húmeda, recibiendo un ronroneante gemido a cambio.

-Tú también eres mía, Emma…-mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Amaba sentir cómo se mojaba, era su placer particular -¡Solo mía, Emma!- dijo con voz ronca, entre dientes, un tono mucho más que sensual, escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Regina era su punto flaco, si ya estaba acabada, ahora entonces no había vuelta atrás.

Los dedos de Regina masajeaban el clítoris hinchado de la rubia al mismo tiempo que le tocaba los pechos por encima de la camiseta. Se irritó, ambas aún estaban vestidas, Regina le lanzó una mirada pidiendo permiso para quitársela, le fue concedido, y las dos se quedaron desnudas a gran velocidad. Emma se arrodilló en la cama y tiró del cuerpo de Regina hacia ella, envolvió a la morena en sus brazos, sus propios pechos rozaban la espalda de la novia, encajó una de las rodillas entre las piernas de Regina, quien inmediatamente se sentó sobre ella, y comenzó a realizar movimientos de vaivén, en aquella posición Emma tenía fácil acceso a los pechos, barriga y a su intimidad. Regina llevó los brazos a la nuca de la rubia, enredó sus manos en los mechones dorados, la agarraba con firmeza mientras sentía su intimidad ser invadida por Emma. Entraba y salía. La morena ya jadeaba alocada.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Amm!- sentía que se acercaba su clímax, iba a estallar. Al percibir que la morena no aguantaría mucho más tiempo, Emma cambió de posición, se puso de frente, encajó su muslo en el punto mojado de la novia, Regina hizo lo mismo, notó la excitación de la novia en su rodilla. Sus cuerpos se pegaban, se deslizan uno por el otro, sabían cómo provocarse.

Emma no lo entendía, estar en esos brazos era surreal, no quería otros, no necesitaba a otros, Regina era suficiente.

 **Te quiero tanto**

 **Pero huiste**

 **Y no permitiste**

 **Ya me he decepcionado pero**

 **No desisto de lo que quiero**

 **Mi destino eres tú**

 **Es imposible entender este misterio**

" **I love you"**

Pensaba entre besos y gemidos, entre los toques que le hacían recordar cómo todo había comenzado, como se había encandilado por la morena al chocar en el aparcamiento, cómo aquella primera mirada le intrigó y atravesó todas las barreras que Emma levantaba, de cómo se vio totalmente perdida y enamorada de la Mills. No tuvo miedo, fue tras ella, se ganó el corazón de la morena, desistió cuando descubrió que tendría un hijo. Y ahora estaba ahí, presa en aquella vida, por la hija de ambas, ya no conseguía imaginar su vida sin aquella familia, la familia que comenzó a soñar con Regina.

 **Ya he intentado conquistar**

 **Sin miedo a fallar**

 **Al imaginar todo lo que podía ser**

-Tienes que confiar en mí…-se movía lentamente –No me voy a marchar…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada -¡Escogí el nombre junto contigo!-jadeaba, sus cuerpos danzaban el uno con el otro –Fui a todas tus consultas…- pegó sus cabezas, subían y bajaban con movimientos que se volvían frenéticos, ganando fuerza –Voy a amamantar a nuestra hija…- se agarró a los mechones negros

-Yo…Yo…confío…- Regina abrió los ojos para encarar los verdes. Consiguió hablar en medio de los gemidos de placer. Ambas notaban que se acercaba el clímax.

 **Siempre la duda**

 **Siento en tu mirada**

 **Y aún así no quise huir**

 **Me rendí**

 **Me prendí**

 **E incluso preso por ti**

 **Soy libre**

-Arhhh Re…ginaaa…- Emma se corrió agarrada a su mujer. Sintió a la morena temblar en el mismo momento que gemía su nombre. Aquel era su lugar preferido en el mundo. No era una obligación, ese era su refugio por deseo propio.

 **Por ti soy libre**

 **Dije "I love you"**

 **Por ti soy libre**

 **Y no permitiste**

 **Ya me he decepcionado pero**

 **No desisto de lo que quiero**

 **Mi destino eres tú**

 **Es imposible entender este misterio**

-Te amo, Regina…- tenía que decirlo, siempre lo diría, no importaba si no lo escuchaba a su vez. Ya no. Acarició el rostro sudado. Sus latidos aún estaban acelerados. Amaba a su mujer, amaba a su hija, amaba formar parte de aquella familia. No dejaría que Regina se apartara de nuevo. Dijo que confiaba, y tendría que bastar.

" **I love you"**

Se echaron en la cama, estaban exhaustas. La rubia se giró de espalda a la morena, quería sentirse amada, Regina se levantó un poco para acariciar a su novia, sobre todo porque no podía abrazarla de cucharita, sonreía apasionada, tocó los mechones despeinados en un gesto romántico, un gesto de amor, aquel era el momento, se sentía preparada, no podría vivir sin la madre de su hija. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, evitado demasiado, no tenía por qué sentir miedo. Emma se lo probaba con cada gesto, a cada segundo, con cada palabra dicha, se sentía amada, no solo ella, sino su hija, que no es solo de ella, sino de ambas. "Nuestra hija" "Nuestra familia". Respiró hondo, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte.

-Yo también te a….Ahhhh!- no pudo terminar, Regina sintió un dolor jamás sentido, la rasgaba por dentro, era una contracción.


	22. Madres

**Madres**

Emma entró en pánico de nuevo, esta vez no parecía una falsa alarma. El dolor que Regina sentía era muy diferente al de la primera vez que habían ido al hospital, aún dolía, duró cerca de treinta segundos, para Emma aquello fue más de media hora, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Regina iba a decirle algo, pero la rubia lo olvidó en el momento en que vio a su mujer gritar de dolor.

-¡Emma!- Regina sonrió en cuanto el dolor se suavizó. Apoyó las manos en la espalda –Creo que…- sonrió de nuevo con los ojos húmedos. La rubia no entendía de dónde sacaba su novia las fuerzas para sonreír.

-Ya…Sí…Yo…- Emma estaba perdida, no sabía por dónde comenzar, ambas aún estaban desnudas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y miró para todos lados, ¿por dónde empezar? Regina se dio cuenta de la confusión en la mirada de su novia y tomó la delantera.

-¿Amor? ¡Calma! Necesito que estés calmada…¿Todo bien?- agarró el rostro asustado de la novia con las dos manos. Emma asintió encarando los ojos castaños –Ok. Vamos a tomar un baño…Y luego nos vamos al hospital- dio la solución, seguían en el apartamento de Lily.

-Pero…¿No es mejor correr?- se preocupó Emma

-No necesitamos correr, amor…No irá a nacer ya, creo que aún no he roto aguas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Emma se estaba desesperando

-Solo lo sé…Ven conmigo, probablemente tendré otra contracción en unos minutos, y no quiero estar sola…- se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se dirigió al baño. Tomaron un baño rápido, menos de diez minutos, Regina no sintió nada en ese tiempo.

-Tenemos que pasar por casa para coger tus cosas y las de Lana…- dijo Emma poniéndose los vaqueros. El apartamento no quedaba muy lejos.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡JODER!...Eso dolió- lloriqueó Regina, estaba intentando ponerse los zapatos

-Lo sé, mi amor…Ya estamos saliendo…- Emma pasó la mano por la espalda de la novia.

-No, vamos a casa, coges las cosas…Nuestra hija no puede quedarse sin ropa después de nacer…- Regina sudaba

-¿Estás segura? Te dejo en el hospital, corro a coger las cosas y vuelvo- agarró la mano de la novia, intentando de alguna manera aliviar aquella incomodidad

-No Em…No quiero que te apartes de nosotras ni un segundo…Tengo miedo…- soltó, por más segura que ella fuera, se sentía frágil ante aquella situación. Necesitaba apoyo.

Emma terminó de arreglarse, se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo, se puso su tan estimada chaqueta roja, de alguna manera le daba seguridad. Estaban bajando cuando Lily llegó

-¡Ah! ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó aliviada al ver a Emma abrazada a Regina. Otra contracción, la morena gruñó, intentó aguantar como pudo el grito en su garganta.

-¡Respira amor! Respira…Vamos al coche...- ayudó a la novia a bajar los últimos escalones, no había ascensor en aquel edificio

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Va a nacer!- Lily se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba de parto.

-Sí, Lily…Ayúdame…- le pasó la llave para que le abriera el coche, mientras llevaba a Regina al asiento del copiloto

-¡Gracias Lily!- le agradeció mientras colocaba bien en el asiento a Regina.

-Buena suerte, Regina…Estoy feliz de que os hayáis reconciliado- deseó de corazón. Su amor por Emma era verdadero, y la rubia estaba feliz, ella también lo estaría, ahora tenía a Ruby que la amaba, quizás aún ella no sintiera lo mismo con la misma intensidad, pero podría llegar a hacerlo, estaba segura. Regina hizo una señal con la mano agradeciendo el "buena suerte", la iba a necesitar.

Emma agarraba la mano izquierda de la novia mientras conducía. La morena sentía dolor, pero se estaba aguantando para que la novia no se desesperara. Llegaron al apartamento, dejó a Regina en el coche y corrió a coger la bolsa del bebé, allí estaban las ropas de las dos, madre e hija.

La rubia entró en el coche tirando la bolsa en el asiento de atrás. Parecía desesperada, muy agitada.

-Emma…Calma…Por favor…Me estás poniendo nerviosa…- pidió Regina

-¡Vale!- fue lo que dijo, agarró la mano de la novia con más fuerza y arrancó, conducía rápido. Pitaba, gritaba, hasta insultaba a los conductores.

-¡Por Dios Emma! ¡CALMA! De esa manera, vas a matarnos…¡Ahhhh!- fue interrumpida por otra contracción, el tiempo entre una y otra estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, sintió que un líquido resbalaba por sus piernas, ensuciando el asiento, acababa de romper aguas.

-Inhala, exhala, despacio…- agarró la barriga de la novia mirando a la carretera. Percibió que había roto aguas, el resultado era visible en su asiento. Parecía más calmada, ver a Regina frágil la hizo a ella fuerte.

-¡ARGGG! Tengo que decir…¡ARGGG!-dolía, una vena saltó en la frente de la morena, que respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Shhh! Ahora no necesitas decir nada…- intentó calmarla acariciándole el rostro sudado, aquel no era el momento.

-Lo necesito…- lloriqueaba, pero nada conseguía decir, esta vez no era miedo. Llegaron al hospital. Emma corrió hacia la recepción, enseguida las enfermeras llegaron con una silla de ruedas. Llevaron a Regina a una sala. El doctor Whale examinó a la paciente, que ya tenía cuatro centímetros de dilatación, y dijo que tardaría más o menos seis horas. Regina no quiso tomar la epidural, tenía miedo de no sentir y no poder empujar. Emma estaba al lado de su novia, ahora estaban solas en la sala de parto. El obstetra le pidió a la rubia que lo avisara si algo anormal sucediera.

-Regina…Necesito que confíes en mí…No hemos tenido una conversación seria, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a marchar. Y tú tienes que dejar de dudar…Y confiar en mí cuando te digo que quiero quedarme contigo y con nuestra pequeña. Es aquí donde quiero estar, agarrando tu mano cuando llegue el momento…- miró profundamente los ojos marrones -¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Puedes confiar en mí?- Era una súplica. Los ojos de Regina estaban llorosos. Pues claro que podía. Y lo haría. Aquel era el momento correcto.

-Te amo, Emma…¡Arggg!- otro pinchazo de dolor –Perdóname…Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes…por todo lo que te he hecho pasar… por nunca admitir este amor…Te amo…- respiraba con dificultad –Sé que nunca podré darte aquello con lo que has soñado…Pero puedo hacerlo, Emma…No me imagino sin ti, no puedo seguir sin ti…Eres lo más valioso que tengo en la vida…Perdóname por hacerte infeliz y…

-¡Shhh!- llevó los dedos a la boca de la novia, impidiendo que hablara –Nunca me has hecho infeliz, amor…Yo tampoco sabría vivir ya sin vosotras…somos una familia- acarició el rostro sudado.

-Gra…gracias…¡AHHH!- intentó dar las gracias, pero otra contracción

-Empuja amor…- Emma intentaba ayudarle dándole ánimos

-Me duele…- dijo llorosa, el dolor era realmente lacerante

-Lo sé…Pero tienes que aguantar un poquito más para acabar lo más rápido posible…¡Fuerza!- agarró la mano de la novia con más fuerza, Regina hizo lo que le pedía, y así fue durante las próximas horas. Emma la ayudó con algunos ejercicios, después la morena pidió darse otro baño, el agua en su espalda le disminuía el dolor.

-¡AHHH! Emma…No aguanto más…Llama al médico…Quiero la epidural…- pidió, ya hacía más de seis horas que estaban ahí. La rubia corrió por los pasillos. Enseguida en obstetra entró en la sala, y la volvió a examinar.

-¡Ya es el momento, mamás!- el doctor miró a las dos mujeres, Emma parecía muy preocupada, ya había visto lo difícil que era, tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal -¿Está segura de querer ahora tomar la epidural? Ya ha aguantado bien…ahora es cuestión de minutos…- preguntó el médico, a fin de cuentas es mejor que la madre sienta, facilitaba el proceso.

-Está bien…aguanto…- Regina respondió jadeante

-¡Muy bien!- el médico señaló un punto en la pared, había diez caritas amarillas, comenzaba con una feliz y la última triste, no precisamente triste, representaba el dolor –De cero a diez, ¿cuál es el nivel del dolor?- preguntó

Regina lo pensó un momento. No había pensado en eso, debía ser importante si quería saberlo, miró para Emma, parecían conversar solo con la mirada, balancearon la cabeza positivamente y respondieron juntas.

-Siete

-Bien, cuando venga otra contracción, empuje, puede hacer fuerza, pero solo cuando el dolor aparezca, así acabaremos más rápido…- explicó, enseguida Regina apretó la mano de la novia con fuerza. Gritó de dolor, pero fue firme, hizo lo que el médico le había pedido. Pasaron más de veinte minutos, la morena ya estaba exhausta.

-Imposible…No puedo…- lloriqueaba, estaba cansada

-¡Si puede, Regina! ¡Vamos allá, ella ya está aquí!- Whale habló firmemente, faltaba poco, el bebé ya había coronado. Sin contar que ya había escuchado esas palabras miles de veces -¡Vamos! ¡Fuerza!- y una vez más hizo lo que el doctor pedía. Nada. Se desesperó

-No lo consigo, Emma…nuestra hija…- lloró

-Sí lo vas a conseguir, mi amor…Eres fuerte…Solo una vez más…- lanzó una mirada preocupada al doctor, él asintió, solo una vez más y el bebé estaría en sus brazos –Te voy a ayudar, ¿ok?- Emma apoyó una de las mano en la espalda de la novia, la otra masajeaba la barriga –Cuando sientas de nuevo el dolor, mírame a los ojos y empuja…- aquellos ojos eran su fuerza, sabía que lo conseguiría. Cuando sintió su última contracción, empujó, se agarró firmemente a los brazos de la novia, el sudor era visible por todo su rostro, una vena salió pronunciada en la frente debido al esfuerzo. Emma pegó su cabeza a la de ella, parecía hacer fuerza junto con ella. Empujó. Ambas madres escucharon el débil y cansado llanto del bebé. Regina se recostó en la cama, sentía un alivio inmenso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dividida, una parte de ella ya no estaba ahí. Abrió los ojos lentamente, Emma la miraba con cariño y amor, por unos instantes se olvidaron de dónde estaban, se perdieron en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos. Amor. Se amaban más que a nada en la vida, era imposible que cupiera ahí más amor, hasta que son despertadas por las palabras del doctor Whale.

-¡Es un niño!- exclamó algo confuso, pues él mismo había hecho la ecografía. Recordó que la había hecho el día en que había perdido a una paciente, estaba con prisa. Las dos madres parecieron confusas, pero nada dijeron, perdieron el habla en cuanto el médico puso al pequeño en el pecho de Regina.

Emoción, estaban extasiadas, no podían creerlo, era tan lindo, en el mismo instante en que Emma pasó la mano por la pequeña espalda de su hijo, él dejó de llorar, sabía quién era ella. Regina tenía los ojos húmedos admirando el pequeño rostro, aquellos hilos castaños. Su pequeño.

-Henry…- lloró –Lo sabía…Siempre lo supe, mi pequeño príncipe…- acariciaba aquella pequeña vida, que era suya, no, no solo de ella, de Emma también. Miró a la novia que tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios, también tenía los ojos llorosos, se sentía parte de aquello. Pero se quedó confusa con la elección de nombre, Regina siempre afirmó que era niño, pero nunca mencionó el tema, imaginó que sería un homenaje al padre, ya que siempre se refería a él con mucho cariño.

-¿Henry…?- preguntó Emma mientras le acariciaba la manita, estaba encantada, sentía una emoción fuera de lo común –No hablamos de eso…- bromeó, sonriéndole a la novia, besando su cabeza -¿Qué significa?- preguntó ya que Regina se tomaba eso muy en serio

-"El gobernante de la casa" o "el que manda en casa"- respondió automáticamente, estaba hipnotizada con aquella vida en sus brazos. Emma rio alto.

-Eso suena algo machista, ¿no? Sobre todo para ti…que no te rebajas ante ningún hombre…-dijo divertida, le encantó el nombre, pegaba con la situación.

-Es verdad…Creo que tendremos que imponerle límites a este pequeño príncipe…-le tocó la naricita, él respiraba con tanta tranquilidad, como si estuviera en el mejor lugar del mundo, y lo estaba. Emma apenas sonrió acariciando los finos bracitos del bebé.

-Es perfecto…Me gusta el nombre…Nuestro muchacho…-acarició los cabellos negros, estaba aliviada, todo había salido bien, Regina parecía haber olvidado que minutos antes gritaba de dolor.

-Somos una familia Em…Te amo tanto…Os amo…- tocó el rostro de la novia con la mano libre, la otra sostenía a su hijo.

-¡Hora de hacer los exámenes, y comprobar que todo está bien con este hombrecito!- el médico entró y se llevó al pequeño, dejando a las dos madres perdidas y ansiosas por la vuelta del hijo. Una enfermera terminó de examinar a Regina, la llevó a otro cuarto y la colocó en una posición más cómoda. Y es en ese momento en que las madres se dieron cuenta de que la ropita era de "niña". Menos mal que casi todo era neutro, el pequeño Henry tendría que apañárselas con la mantita que tenían hasta que consiguieran un arrullo adecuado para un príncipe. Emma arregló el cuarto, aquella habitación parecía un hotel de lo imponente que era, uno se olvidaba de que estaba en un hospital.

Regina estaba cansada, quería dormir, pero no antes de tocar a su hijo una vez más y saber que todo estaba bien.

Enseguida una enfermera entró con el pequeño Mills en los brazos, Regina se sentó en la cama para recibir a su hijo, Emma parecía una niña pequeña cuando quiere coger algo de encima del armario, estaba ansiosa por cogerlo también. Regina se dio cuenta de ello y en cuanto la enfermera le entregó al pequeño Henry, miró para Emma con cariño. La muchacha de blanco informó que había medido 53 centímetros y pesado 3,158 kilos, saludable y fuerte, era un lindo pequeño.

-Ahora puede darle el pecho, debe estar con hambre…- la enfermera simpática dijo y salió del cuarto. Él estaba envuelto en una manta blanca, con bordes amarillos. Se movía despacio, abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba despierto, parecía querer observarlo todo, era espabilado. Emma estaba emocionada una vez más, sus ojos lagrimearon.

-Em…- Regina tocó los mechones rubios –Toma…- puso al pequeño en brazos de su novia. Ella lo agarró de forma algo torpe en un primer momento, pero enseguida acurrucó al pequeño en su regazo. Se removió un poco, movió su rostro de un lado a otro, buscaba el pecho. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta, hizo amago de devolvérselo, pero Regina la atajó

-Venga…- la alentó

-No…¡Tú eres su madre!- se desesperó, no sabía si estaba preparada.

-Tú también lo eres…Las dos lo somos…- tocó el rostro de su novia

-Pe…pero…- intentó protestar.

-Eh…- llevó los dedos a los labios de la rubia, callándola –Yo tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para eso, Em…Lo he llevado nueve meses, puedo esperar un poco más…- sonrió, aquella linda sonrisa, aquella que hacía que el corazón de la rubia se acelerara. No esperó nunca eso, aquello era más de lo que Emma esperaba. Era una prueba de amor.

Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de la morena, se llevó al pequeño hasta el pecho, no sabía bien cómo hacer aquello, le lanzó una mirada de permiso a Regina, que respondió afirmativamente con mirada emocionada. Emma condujo el pequeño rostro que buscaba algo, enseguida sintió unas cosquillas, rio cuando notó al pequeño Swan Mills succionar.

Lloró emocionada, admiraba aquella vida, aquel ser tan frágil, tan dependiente de protección. Se sentía madre, él era también su hijo, creía que ya se sentía así, pero ahora era diferente, se había vuelto real, el amor que sentía trasbordaba a través de las lágrimas. Sus verdes brillaban, el mundo pareció dejar de girar, se sentía completa, nunca se había imaginado así, se dio cuenta de cómo ansiaba eso, ese momento, su vida nunca había tenido sentido, lo sería todo para aquel bebé, sería amiga, hermana, compañera, protectora, madre. Ya amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, moriría por él, nada le faltaría, Henry estaría en un primer plano, pues ahora él era su mundo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo admirándolo, estaba encantada. Cuando el pequeño Henry finalmente se sació, se quedó dormido acurrucado en el pecho de su madre rubia, respiraba tranquilo, calmo. Emma pareció despertar, miró a Regina para que ella también pudiera disfrutar del hijo de ambas, pero la morena dormía, probablemente la rubia se quedó demasiado tiempo con el bebé, y Regina estaba exhausta, no había sido un parto tan calmado.

-Tu madre se ha dormido, chico…- le sonrió, por más improbable que fuera, Emma podría jurar que el pequeño había sonreído. Colocó mejor al pequeño en su pecho, lo acariciaba ensimismada. Recordó que tenía que avisar a varias personas, se levantó con cierto miedo, pero consiguió coger el bolso, le mandó un mensaje al padre con una foto y la leyenda: "¡Mi chico, papá! Ven a verlo!", estaba orgullosa, no veía la hora de llevárselos a casa, a fin de cuentas, hacía tres días que no volvía a casa, y ahora pasaría otras dos noches en el hospital.

Decidió levantarse, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación acunando al pequeño Swan Mills, se sentía a gusto.

-Oh Henry…Eres tan lindo, hijo…- susurró, acunaba al pequeño como si siguiera el compás de una música -Pensé que no era posible amor mayor del que tengo por tu madre…Pero creo que estaba equivocada. ¿No?- agarró su manita –Lo eres todo para mí, hijo…Yo…- rio -¡Te voy a proteger de tu madre morena! ¡Está loca, hijo! Super celosa, ¡estás metido en problemas, hijo!- rio alto, miró hacia donde dormía la novia, tuvo miedo de haberla despertado, pero estaba tan tranquila, de verdad tenía que estar muy cansada -¡No te voy a poner en la cuna!- rio traviesa –Si tu madre estuviera despierta, me diría que te dejará allí…- señaló la cuna en la esquina del cuarto –Pero a esta madre tuya…le encanta quebrantar las reglas ¡Vamos a dejar a tu madre con el pelo blanco!...Mañana conocerás a tu abuelo y abuela. Están ansiosos por conocerte, hijo…Te quiero tanto, pequeño…- de repente el pequeño se despierta, llora

-Eh…calma…está todo bien…¿Tienes hambre?-lo colocó en uno de los pechos –Sí…Parece que sí, ¡pero hace menos de media hora que mamaste, chico!- Rápidamente el pequeño encontró lo que le interesaba -¡Wow! ¡Henry! ¡Despacio, hijo! ¡Te pareces a tu madre!- dijo un poco más alto de lo que debiera. Regina se despertó.

-¿Swan?- la llamó de forma guasona, su voz era somnolienta -¿qué tonterías le están diciendo a nuestro hijo?- sonrió bostezando

-¡Vaya! ¡Despertamos a mamá!- caminó en dirección a su novia con una sonrisa boba -¡Estoy tomando mi comida, mamá!- Emma imitó la voz de bebé, movió un bracito del pequeño como si saludara.

-Parece que os habéis entendido bien…Empiezo a tener celos- bromeó

-Pues no los tengas…Toma…- entró al hijo a la otra madre, Regina acurrucó a Henry con cuidado, y terminó de darle de mamar. Emma estaba tan feliz que no conseguía borrar la sonrisa tonta de los labios, miraba para esos dos, su familia, tan lindos, se sentía tan completa.

-Gracias mi amor…- Regina agradeció tocándole el rostro a su amada –Por apoyarme en las horas que más lo necesité, no sé si lo hubiera conseguido sin ti…movió la cabeza negativamente, intentando olvidar aquel mal recuerdo.

-¡Claro que lo hubieras conseguido! ¡Eres fuerte!- afirmó, tenía fe en su novia

-Te amo Em…Mucho…- cogió el mentón y besó los labios rosados delicadamente –Eres el amor de mi vida…

-¡Qué bien…!- sonrió alegre -¡Ya estaba comenzando a dudar!- rio traviesa. Se masajeó los propios pechos -¡Caramba! ¡Qué alivio! Me siento hasta mejor…¡Menos llena!- rio una vez más, le dolían hacía días, ahora no tanto.

-¡Sé cómo te sientes!- ambas se echaron a reír, esa era la ventaja de ser madres las dos, se entendían la una a la otra.

Regina respiró aliviada, como si finalmente tuviera todo con lo que había soñado, y lo tenía, hasta más de lo que imaginó. Amaba a su hijo, amaba a su otra madre, nada podría estropear su felicidad, estaba radiante, completa. Agarró la mano de la novia y le besó el dorso, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba al hijo.

-Mamás, al fin…- sonrió con los ojos húmedos. Emma solo sonrió, besó la cabeza de la novia, todo lo que necesitaba estaba ahí, en el abrazo de sus brazos, un amor incondicional, un amor único e inimaginable, Emma nunca soñó con eso. Recordó cómo su vida había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente al planeado, ahora era madre, ¿cómo su vida se había hecho tan perfecta en nueve meses? Y de una manera que siempre consideró imposible para sí misma. Y ahí estaba ella, agarrada, presa, completamente dependiente de aquellos dos, de su familia, el amor que sentía era infinito, solo crecía, ¿sería eso posible? Tocó el rostro limpio de su amada, ningún vestigio de maquillaje, aún así era el rostro más hermoso de todos, contemplaba aquel bello rostro con cariño, admiración y amor. Regina le había dado su mayor regalo, un hijo, un hijo que ya amaba más que a todo en la vida, el lazo que ahora tenían también las unía a las dos de una forma única, irrefutable, madres, ambas detentoras del mismo amor, Henry.


	23. Hace dos meses que no consigo dormir

**Hace dos meses que no consigo dormir**

David y Mary fueron a visitar al nieto por la mañana, estaban más que orgullosas de la hija, y David, sobre todo, no era más que orgullo de ese nieto, que si nieto para acá, que si nieto para allá, incluso ya había hecho planes para llevar a Henry a pasar las tardes con Mary y el pequeño Neal, David sentía pasión por los niños, tener la casa llena era su punto flaco.

Ruby y Lily fueron por la tarde, se quedaron poco tiempo, y aún así quedaron encantadas por el pequeño, salieron de allí pensando en adoptar uno. Más tarde llegó Tinker con su novio, Killian, Tinker le llevó un montón de regalos, no quería salir de allí, agarraba al pequeño como si fuera su hijo, Killian también quedó encantado, sin embargo, solo lo cogió unos minutos, pues Tink lo acaparó de nuevo, parecía una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo, Regina y Emma se reían del desespero de la rubia bajita.

Zelena fue a visitar al sobrino en cuanto la hermana ya estuvo en casa, era difícil salir con dos pequeños, Robin no fue, lo que dejó a Regina mucho más tranquila, Roland quedó entusiasmado con el primito, decía que en cuanto el pequeño comenzara a andar iban a jugar juntos.

Cora desembarcó en Nueva York un mes después del nacimiento del nieto. Lo que no sorprendió a Regina, su madre era así, ora era todo amor, ora no siquiera daba una llamada de teléfono.

Emma amamantaba al pequeño en el sofá mientras veía la televisión, Regina termina el almuerzo que Emma había empezado. Sonó el timbre.

-¡Mamá!- Regina abrazó a la madre, la había echado de menos. Emma reviró los ojos, no soportaba la falsedad de aquella cobra.

-¿Todo bien contigo, pequeña?- miró a Regina de la cabeza a los pies. Hacía apenas un mes que el niño había nacido, pero ya casi estaba en su peso ideal.

-¡Mejor, imposible mamá! Entra…- Cora entró y se deparó con su nieto agarrado al pecho de aquella rubia petulante

-Pero…¿Qué hace ella aquí?- se sorprendió, no sabía que la hija había vuelto con la buena para nada.

-¡También es una alegría volver a verla, suegra!- la rubia saludó irónica desde el sofá

-¿Por qué está amamantando a mi nieto? ¡Qué absurdo!- Cora soltó

-Mamá…- Regina susurró intentando apaciguar a la furiosa madre

-¡Eso es inadmisible, Regina! ¿Perdiste la cabeza?- casi le gritaba a la hija quien no se incomodó ni un poco con la reacción de la madre

-Volvimos…el día que Henry nació…- explicó –Si vinieras más a menudo, lo sabrías…- caminó a la sala a coger al pequeño. Emma lo pasó a los brazos de la morena.

-Ponlo en vertical, aún no ha eructado…-avisó Emma, se había vuelto una madre super protectora.

-Ven mama…Cógelo…- se lo pasó a la madre –Henry Daniel…tu nieto…- sonrió emocionada, inevitable no acordarse del padre y primer amor de su vida.

Cora carraspeó, intentó ahuyentar las lágrimas, también se acordó de Henry, su fallecido marido, una hombre bueno, honesto, que amaba a su esposa e hijas, había criado a Zelena como si fuera de él, aún consciente de la traición de Cora. En el fondo, lo echaba de menos, quizás había descubierto demasiado tarde el amor que sentía por el marido, le gustaría poder volver atrás en el tiempo.

-Es lindo…- acarició la cabeza del bebé –Tiene tus ojos…- comentó, Regina sonrió orgullosa –Mi pequeño Henry…Tu padre estaría orgulloso, hija…- dijo con cariño en la voz, parecía haberse olvidado de que la rubia estaba ahí.

No se había alegrado para nada de saber que las dos habían vuelto, consideró un absurdo que Emma amamantara a su nieto. Tenía la certeza de que aquella rubia era de verdad muy engreída, tenía que pensar en algo, pudo percibir que Regina la quería mucho. Lo que la hizo pensar que quizás, solo quizás, estuviera equivocada.

Aún agarraba al nieto, Henry le traía paz, siempre quiso un hijo varón, y tener al hijo de Regina en sus brazos era reconfortante, algo más allá de lo que le gustaría sentir. Ignoró a la rubia cuando esta quiso coger al hijo.

-¿Has perdido algo aquí?- se giró con el pequeño, Regina estaba en el baño

-En realidad no, suegra…- sonrió –Solo es que creo que hay que cambiarle el pañal…- respondió irónica

-Regina puede hacerlo…- se levantó con el pequeño, apartando a la rubia.

-Está bien…Puede seguir con él…Voy a lavar la loza…- dejó a la suegra ahí. Cora jugueteó con su nieto, que de repente le vomitó en el chaleco.

-¡Maldición! ¡Esto ha sido jugarreta de tu madre petulante!- ni se había dado cuenta de que había llamado madre a la mujer que quería ver lejos.

-¿Me llamó, suegra?- Emma realmente actuaba de forma engreída con Cora.

-¿Qué problema tienes, muchacha? ¡Ve a jugar a las casitas a otra parte!- exclamó furiosa. Emma se dio cuenta del estrago que había hecho Henry. Se echó a reír descontroladamente, incluso soltó algunas lágrimas de tanto reír.

-¿Emma? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- Regina miró a las dos mujeres, enseguida comprendió. Y se echó a reír junto con la novia.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Las dos habéis perdido la cabeza? ¿Acaso estoy lidiando con dos criaturas?- Cora no entendía, Regina no era así. Aún reían sin parar -¿Qué has hecho con mi hija?- Cora lanzó una mirada furiosa a Emma.

-¡Nada! Yo iba a cogerlo…Pero usted no me dejó…- seguía riendo

-Ay, mamá…Perdona…- se enjugó las lágrimas –Es una broma nuestra, Henry tiene una hora precisa para expulsar su bomba de leche…- explicó, Emma sabía que el pequeño iba a hacer aquello cuando fue a provocar a Cora al decirle que tenía que cambiarle los pañales.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste? ¡Me habría colocado un paño, por lo menos!- Cora estaba indignada

-Dámelo, mamá…Ve a tomar un baño…yo voy a ponerlo en la cuna…- cogió al pequeño y lo llevó al cuarto, Emma llegó después, agarró a Regina por detrás, causando escalofríos por el cuerpo de la morena –Em…- cerró los ojos –No puedo…- suspiró

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiero algo?- giró a la morena hacia ella y la besó apasionadamente –Te amo…- le dijo entre besos, sus cabezas estaban pegadas.

-Yo también, Em…Te amo mucho…- salió del abrazo, era difícil estar tan cerca de la novia, se puso la mano en las caderas –Ahora…¿Qué fue aquello? ¡Tú sabías que iba a eructar!- preguntó apartándose el cabello hacia un lado.

-¡Jo! Estás muy sexy cuando haces eso…me ha entrado calor…- se acercó de nuevo, le apretó la cintura a la morena –Sí, lo sabía…¡Se lo dejé a propósito!- afirmó traviesa.

-¡Es muy mala, señorita Swan!- rozó las narices

-Tu madre me provoca…- besó el cuello de la amada, que soltó un fino gemido.

-Hm…Para Em…- se apartó de nuevo con la respiración pesada –Voy a buscarle un chaleco a mi madre- salió corriendo.

Emma se giró hacia la cuna, su hijo dormía tranquilo, le acarició su pequeño cuerpecito.

-¡Tu madre es una delicia, hijo…!- se desahogó -¡Cielos! ¡Dame fuerzas para resistir a esa mujer!- se rió y marchó a la cocina a coger el postre.

Lo que apaciguó a la de más edad fue el propio Henry, tenía el poder de conmover a las personas, era un bebé calmo cuando estaba en el regazo de alguien, mimado en exceso, porque cuando lo colocaban en la cuna, lloraba frenéticamente hasta que una de las madres lograba tranquilizarlo.

Cora pasaría algunas semanas en la ciudad, vigilaría de cerca la empresa, ella era los ojos de Regina, la cual había simpatizado con su sustituta, pero aún así prefería coordinar todo a su manera.

* * *

Henry cumpliría dos meses aquella semana. Lo que David le había dicho a la hija era verdad, Regina no dejaba a la rubia acercarse, Emma estaba en pura agonía, decidió pasarse por Granny's antes de ir a la facultad, eran sus últimos días, pronto se graduaría, no veía la hora de acabar.

-¡No aguanto más, Ruby! ¡Necesito follar!- Emma se desahogó en la barra. Lily se acercó y se sentó en el regazo de la novia, se dieron un beso algo exagerado. Emma protesto -¡Eh! ¿Queréis parar? ¡Una aquí está a dos velas! ¡Me estoy excitando!- se quejó

-¡Wow, rubia!- Lily rió -¡A tomar una ducha fría!- se echó a reír. Emma reviró los ojos y se puso a comerse sus papas.

-Está muy sensible…- Ruby le susurró a la amante -¿Quieres ver?- le guiñó un ojo traviesa. Se acercó por detrás de Emma y le pasó la mano por la parte interior del muslo, la rubia dio un salto.

-¡Ohhh! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me estáis volviendo loca?- tenía la respiración acelerada, ambas morenas comenzaron a reír sin parar. Emma se puso roja, furiosa, pero enseguida entró en el juego, y también se echó a reír. -Solo vosotras podríais hacerme reír… -dijo tras recuperarse de las carcajadas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- preguntó Ruby preocupada, Lily se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de la novia para poder escuchar.

-No exactamente un problema…Solo…ya no consigo dormir…Estoy cansada…-Además de estar exhausta a causa de las noches mal dormidas, estaba estudiando como una loca, pronto presentaría su proyecto final, temía no lograrlo.

-Ay, rubia…¿Quién te dijo que ser madre sería fácil? Es así, tu hijo es solo un bebé…- dijo Lily

-Ya falta poco para que puedas aliviar ese estrés…- le guiñó un ojo Ruby

-No es solo eso…Amo a Regina, amo a mi hijo…Solo…- resopló –Solo estoy aprendiendo a lidiar con eso…- tomó un poco de jugo y se comió otra papa –Siento…como si ya yo no le importase…- soltó lo que realmente la estaba preocupando.

-¡Ah, Emma! ¡Deja de ser egoísta! ¡Hace dos meses que habéis tenido a un bebé!-Ruby se estresó

-Es verdad, Emma, ve con calma…¡Tu reina malvada te necesita!- completó Lily, se había quedado con ese mote, la morena nunca llamaba a Regina por su nombre.

-¡Dios! ¿Cuándo os volvisteis así?- Emma se asombró con la conexión de las dos

-¡Después de que admitiera que me amaba!-respondió Ruby convencida, le robó un beso lento a la novia.

-¿Sois un asco, sabéis?- Emma hizo una mueca, en el fondo estaba más que orgullosa, sus mejores amigas juntas, nada podría ser más perfecto.

-Ahora, volviendo al tema…¡Debes hablar de eso con ella!- afirmó Ruby

-Ya…No sé cómo hacerlo…- tenía miedo de ofender a la morena

-Regina es consciente, rubia…Ella sabe que todo es nuevo para ti…¡Confía en nosotras!- volvió a completar Lily, de verdad las dos estaban conectadas.

-Voy a pensar en ello…Gracias…- pidió el postre, y después salió en dirección a la facultad.

* * *

Eran más de las 3:15 de la madrugada. Henry lloraba en la cuna, habían colocado la camita en su habitación, aún era muy pequeño, preferían estar cerca del hijo.

-Amor…-Regina dio golpecitos a su somnolienta novia –Henry…- dijo

-Ah no, Regina…Tu turno…- se giró hacia una esquina, encogida.

-¡Emma!- la reprende –Es tu semana…Recuerda.

-Lo sé…lo sé…Pero estoy cansada…Solo hoy…¿Puedes quebrar esa regla por mí?- pidió quejica, aún con los ojos cerrados. Regina sonrió

-Está bien…Ganaste…Puedes dormir…- acarició los cabellos rubios –Te amo Em…- Besó la cabeza de la novia y fue a coger a su hijo -Mamá te abandonó hoy, Henry…-rió -¿Es hora de la leche?- miró el reloj que había en la cabecera de la cuna –Hmm…No. Debes estar sucio…- miró el pañal, estaba limpio, seguía llorando.

-¿Amor? ¡Haz que se calle! ¡Necesito dormir! ¡Estoy en los exámenes finales!- Emma puso la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Lo estoy intentando, creo que tiene cólicos…- dijo pensativa –Oh, hijo…calma…calma…- lo acunó de un lado a otro.

Emma se levantó abruptamente y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza.

-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien, amor?- Regina se acercó a la puerta, aún con el niño en brazos, parecía más calmado, aún así rezongaba.

-¡Estoy cansada Regina! ¡HACE DOS MESES QUE NO LOGRO DORMIR! ¡TENGO EXÁMENES! ¡TENGO QUE PRESENTAR MI TRABAJO FINAL! ¿Y A TI TE IMPORTA? ¡NO! ¡PORQUE NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA MÍ!- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba sentada en la tapa del wáter, apoyando las manos en la cabeza. Explotó, no quería haber dicho aquello, se arrepintió en el mismo momento, tendría que haber escuchado a Ruby y Lily, conversar con la morena.

Regina no se esperaba esa reacción, Emma estaba realizando muy bien el papel de madre. Se preguntó si realmente había dejado de lado a la novia.

-¿Emma? ¡Abre la puerta!- puso a Henry boca abajo. La rubia abrió, avergonzada, ya se había arrepentido de haberle hablado en aquel tono a la morena.

-Perdona…- no acabó, Regina la besó con cariño

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, Em…?- era una petición –Tienes que decirme cómo te sientes…Perdóname por esto, creo que realmente te he dejado de lado…Sé que estás pasando un momento delicado en los estudios, y de hecho, me olvidé…Pero estoy aquí, Emma, ¡aún estoy aquí! Puedes contar conmigo. ¿Qué te aflige?- su mirada es cariñosa, su tono calmado.

-Estoy tensa…y te echo de menos…- le tocó la nuca a la novia que al momento entendió lo que ella necesitaba. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Aún no, Em…No estoy lista…- de verdad no se sentía preparada, su cuerpo ya era el mismo de antes, pero aún así sentía vergüenza, como si todo comenzara de nuevo. Deseaba a la rubia, en realidad estaba loca por ella, pero se sentía insegura.

-¿Quieres conversar sobre eso?- preguntó Emma dulcemente, había complicidad.

-No…Pero puedo…resolver eso de alguna manera…- tocó la intimidad de la novia por encima del pijama

-Hm…Regina…- Emma suspiró con los ojos cerrados –Pon a Henry en la cuna…- susurró, él parecía dormir. La morena lanzó una mirada maliciosa e hizo lo que la novia le pidió.

-Ven…- llamó a Emma que se subió en la cama ansiosa, ya quitándose la ropa. Se acostó encima de la novia, la besó de forma voraz, comenzó a pasearse por las curvas de la morena, que enseguida masajeó el clítoris húmedo de la rubia.

-Ahnnn…Ah, Regina…¡Ahhh!- Emma gimió enloquecida.

Regina hizo movimientos circulares un poco más rápidos, parecía querer acabar pronto con aquello, escuchó a Henry rezongar en la cuna, Emma no se dio cuenta, estaba deleitándose con los dedos de la novia.

-Mete…venga…- pidió, se movía desesperada sobre la morena, sintió dos dedos invadirla -¡Ahhh! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ohhh!- se movía buscando más contacto, más placer.

Henry comenzó a llorar, Regina intentó ir más deprisa, no podía dejar a la rubia así.

-¡Vamos Emma! ¡Goza para mí! Anda…- miró de forma preocupada hacia la cuna, y en ese momento Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina lo estaba haciendo por obligación. Dejó de moverse -¡No pares, Emma!- casi le ordenó. La rubia retiró lentamente los dedos de la novia, estaba frustrada.

-Ve a coger a Henry…- suspiró

-Emma…Disculpa…- se levantó rápidamente, fue al baño a lavarse las manos antes de coger a su hijo.

-Oh, oh, príncipe…¿qué ocurre hijo? ¿Te duele? Mamá sabe que te duele…- masajeó la barriguita del pequeño

-Tenemos que conversar…sobre esto…- Emma ya estaba echada, se giró hacia un lado –Porque para mí no es suficiente- apagó la lámpara de su lado de la cama.

Regina solo asintió, ¿tendrían una conversación sobre sexo? Temía lo que podía venir. Ahuyentó sus pensamientos, se marchó a la sala con el niño en brazos, acunándolo. Y así habían pasado aquellos dos meses, ambas compartían las tareas, pero no tenían tiempo para ellas mismas, quién diría para pasar un rato juntas.

El día amaneció colorido, los árboles desplegaban belleza y las flores exhalaban su dulce aroma, digno día de primavera.

Regina ya estaba en pie, había preparado el desayuno, para compensar la desastrosa madrugada. Henry dormía tranquilo en el cuarto, a aquella hora de la mañana, él era un amor, ni rezongaba, ni siquiera parecía moverse.

Emma se despertó medio desorientada, parecía ser demasiado tarde, pero miró el reloj y vio que solo eran las nueve. Se levantó, miró a su hijo y se aseó. Después se detuvo frente a la cuna.

-Hijo…- cogió al pequeño que se movió despacio –Perdona a esta madre tuya…Te amo, y también amo a nuestra morena linda…- rió –Lo sé…Lo sé…¡Fui egoísta! ¡Pero le voy a pedir disculpas a mamá! ¿Vamos a decirle buenos días?- fue a la cocina con el pequeño en brazos, sintió el aroma a tortitas.

-Buenos días, Em…- abrió su sonrisa más linda, ver a los dos se había vuelto el mayor de sus regalos. Vertió el zumo en la jarra.

-Buenos días, amor…- le besó los carnosos labios delicadamente –Perdóname…Y…por lo de esta noche…no tenemos por qué hablar de eso…- desvió la mirada

-Sí tenemos, Emma…- bajó la mirada

-¡No! No tenemos…Te doy el tiempo que necesites…- apoyó a Henry en el hombro

-¿Y este perezoso?- Regina acarició la espalda del hijo

-Está somnoliento, como siempre a esta hora…- reviró los ojos -¿Vamos a comer esas tortitas o no? ¡Me muero de hambre!- Emma le dio un mordisco a una de las que ya estaban en el plato.

-¡Emma!- la reprendió –Espera…Vamos a la mesa- rió ante la desesperación de la novia –Dame a Henry…- cogió al pequeño, siempre le daba de mamar ella por la mañana, mientras desayunaban.

Se sintió aliviada por no tener que hablar sobre aquello, pero se preocupó, pensó en hablar con su hermana mayor, quizás ella pudiera darle un consejo. Emma fue a trabajar, aquella misma noche presentaría su trabajo de fin de curso, había aprobado todos los exámenes, algunos con algo más de dificultad, pero aun así, alcanzó notas altas. Regina iba a asistir a la presentación, estaba orgullosa, a fin de cuentas, en breve, Emma podría realizar su sueño e inaugurar su estimado restaurante.

* * *

Era por la tarde, Regina había invitado a Zelena a pasar un rato de hermanas, hacía tiempo que no charlaban relajadamente. Aquel era el momento perfecto para resolver una duda, estaban tomando té en la sala.

-Ay Zel…No sé qué hacer…- le había acabado de contar lo ocurrido.

-¡Deja de ser boba, hermanita! ¡Yo me acosté con Robin durante el tiempo de la cuarentena! Y mira…¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Estaba tan ansiosa! Y Robin…- dijo apasionada, parecía estar recordando esa noche de placer.

-¡Lo sé Zel! Sin detalles- pidió

-¡Pero tengo que hablar! ¡Hermana! ¡No me dio tregua!- dijo orgullosa

-¡Ya basta, Zel…Sé cómo es Robin!- reviró los ojos, no tenía necesidad de saber aquello.

-¡Ops! Disculpa…Siempre me olvido de eso…- dijo sincera

-Está bien…Ya no me molesta…- sonrió a la pelirroja

-¡Para con eso, Gina! ¡Y dale ya a esa rubia lo que quiere! ¡Un hijo no es un problema para eso! Cuando Roland tenía dos años, Robin se lo puso en la espalda y le dijo que estábamos jugando "a caballito", los tres nos divertimos mucho- se echó a reír al recordar la "broma", Regina tenía el asombro en su rostro, Zelena realmente estaba loca. ¿Cómo aún seguía sorprendiéndose por eso? Estaba indignada, no consiguió decir nada, imaginaba la escena, quería sacarse aquello de la cabeza, su sobrino "pobre", pensó. Gracias a Dios, fue despertada por la pelirroja que la bombardeó a preguntas –Al final…¿Cómo va a ser? ¿Cuándo os casáis? ¿Ya empezaste con los papeles de adopción de Henry?- preguntó curiosa, todo de una vez, según ella Regina ya se debería haber casado.

-¿Casar?- se asustó ante la idea, ya lo había pensado, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo?

-¿Qué? ¿No pensareis estar siempre como novias, no?- preguntó a su vez

-No…- dijo pensativa. Cambió de tema -¿La adopción? Bueno, ya hablé con el dr. Hopper, dijo que una asistente social vendrá primero aquí…Estoy algo preocupada con eso…Emma es una madre genial…Pero…No sé, Zel…Confieso que aún tengo miedo sobre esa decisión- se desahogó, confiaba en Emma, pero saber que tendría los mismos derechos de madre sobre el pequeño la asustaba.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Ella abandonó una vida para dedicarse a vosotros! Se lo merece, Gina…Dale algo más de confianza…- la incentivó

-Lo sé…Eso lo sé…- confirmó

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- Zelena sabía que había algún problema

-Yo qué sé, Zel…Si un día ya no estamos juntas, puede querer quitarme a mi hijo…- dijo pesarosa, no quería pensar en esas cosas, pero era realista

-¡Jamás haría eso, hermana! No me digas que…- miró a los ojos a la hermana pequeña, conocía esa mirada -¡Tienes celos! ¡Igual que los tenías de mí con respecto a papá!- pareció desvelar el misterio, Regina se sintió expuesta, era exactamente aquello, solo que aún no lo sabía.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Celos? ¿De Emma? ¡Ella también es su madre!- intentó disimular

-¡Es precisamente eso lo que te asusta! Ellos se llevan bien…- Zelena conocía a la hermana

-¡Para con eso, Zel! ¡No es nada de eso! Yo…yo…- balanceó la cabeza negativamente –A veces pienso que se queda más tranquilo cuando está con ella…- se desahogó. De hecho, Henry se quedaba más sereno cuando mamaba de la rubia.

-No te pongas así…No dejas de ser madre por eso…Ellos también tienen esa unión a causa del amamantamiento.

-¡Es eso! Ella le da de mamar más que yo…¡produce más leche que yo! ¡Se saca biberones enteros de leche! Mientras yo…apenas consigo darle adecuadamente una comida…- dijo triste, probablemente dejaría de producir leche más pronto de lo esperado.

-Ah, Gina…No te pongas así…Agradécele a Emma eso…Así no tienes que estar corriendo tras leche materna. Además de ser caro, es difícil de encontrar- explicó -¡Tiene que ser mal de familia!- dijo indignada, ella había dejado de dar de mamar a Roland con apenas seis meses porque ya no tenía leche, y no fue diferente con la hija pequeña, apenas tuvo para siete meses, pero ya se tomaba sus biberones además de tener como complemento las papillas.

Regina se quedó pensando un instante, ella tenía razón, menos mal que Emma tenía.

-Es verdad, Zel…Gracias por hacerme ver eso…

-Ahora vamos a hablar de tu sustituta en la empresa, ¡Robin está estresado con ella! ¡No ve la hora de que tú vuelvas!- contó

-¿Cómo? ¿Robin me quiere cerca?- se echó a reír, nunca imaginó escuchar aquello.

-¡Mal contigo! ¡Peor sin ti! ¡Aquella mujer es el diablo!- afirmó, probablemente el marido se quejaba a su esposa.

-¡Pues yo digo que es perfecta! ¡Ha ganado más puntos conmigo!- aún reía –Dentro de poco me incorporo…Mamá ya ha ayudado bastante, y como Mérida es eficiente, voy a contratarla por algún tiempo más, y trabajar yo solo media jornada. Así estoy más tiempo con Henry…- tuvo esa idea en el momento

-Hmmm, es una buena idea…- miró el reloj –Me tengo que ir…Voy a recoger a Roland en la escuela…- se levantó del sofá y fue a coger a su hija de la cuna, dormía al lado de su primo –Es muy tranquilo…- acarició a su sobrino.

-¡Ah, sí! ¡De día! ¡Te querría ver pasando las noches aquí!- reviró los ojos. Zelena rió

-Es así…Ven hija…- cogió a la pequeña somnolienta –Mamá está boba con él- comentó –Henry para acá, Henry para allá…¡Tengo envidia!- bromeó

-Pues no la tengas, Zel…Henry hace eso, a fin de cuentas es mi hijo…-sonrió alegre

-¡Eres insoportable Regina! ¿Cómo puedes? ¡Siempre la preferida!- dijo una tanto herida

-Oh, Zel…Perdona…No quise decir eso…¡Y además, no es verdad!- intentó arreglarlo

-No tenemos que fingir, hermana…Sabemos la verdad…- abrazó a la bejamina amablemente –Y te quiero aún así, Gina…

-Yo también Zel…- Zelena siempre se sintió excluida, Henry había sido un buen padre para ella, pero al nacer Regina, las cosas cambiaron, y todo era para la hija pequeña, se pasó mucho tiempo envidiando a la hermana pequeña, pero la quería, eran cómplices, con el tiempo aprendió a ignorar ese sentimiento.

Zelena se marchó, aún era temprano, Regina decidió pasar por la empresa rápidamente para felicitar a la pelirroja que estaba en su puesto. Después iría a la facultad a ver la presentación de Emma. Le puso un pelele azul a Henry, con una toca del mismo color, tenía orejitas de oso, estaba lindo, un príncipe.

-¿Vamos a conocer la empresa de mamá? ¿Hm?- besó la mejilla del pequeño, él rió –Oh, Henry…¡Me derrites con esa sonrisa hermosa!- lo besó varias veces más, y después salió con destino la empresa.

Entró con el niño en brazos, Graham llevaba la bolsa del bebé.

-¡Señora Mills!- Belle la saludó alegremente -¿Su hijo?- se acercó entusiasmada

-Sí, Belle, puede acercarse a verlo- fue amable, no era de acercarse a los trabajadores, pero Belle era diferente, le gustaba, era su asistente desde hacía años. Mulan se levantó en señal de respeto.

-¡Señora Mills! ¡Es un placer conocerla finalmente! Realmente es hermosa, como dicen- fue simpática

-¿Hermosa? ¿Quién dice eso?- arqueó la ceja. Tenía una sonrisa convencida

-Una cierta pelirroja, que por cierto la admira bastante, señora Mills- afirmó algo incómoda

-La señorita Dunbroch ha hablado muy bien de usted…Está haciendo un gran trabajo…- Regina había visto los informes realizados por Belle -¿Puede anunciarme, por favor?- le pidió a Mulan –Belle…¿Puede quedarse con Henry un minuto?- pidió, y la asistente se puso aún más feliz, estaba encantada con el pequeño, enseguida lo cogió en brazos.

-¡Puede entrar, señora Mills!- la avisó Mulan, Regina le dio las gracias con la mirada. Entró en el despacho.

-Señora Mil…- perdió el habla. Los ojos de la pelirroja pasaron de los pies a la cabeza de Regina. Ella vestía una falda gris por encima de las rodillas, unos zapatos muy altos, de aquellos que se moría por volver a ponerse, una camisa de seda color crema, un collar que atraía la mirada hacia su escote, pues la camisa estaba abierta en el busto. Mérida carraspeó.

-Ah…Sí…Disculpe…Señora Mills…No esperaba verla- "tan linda", pensó

-¡Para usted solo Regina! A fin de cuentas…ha hecho un fantástico trabajo, Mérida…- se sentó en la silla en frente de su mesa, cruzó las piernas. Mérida deglutió en seco. Nunca había visto a Regina antes de ser presentadas, y ella estaba embarazada, linda, la mujer más hermosa que Mérida había visto. Y lo era. Pero no imaginó que la morena podría ser aún más bella, más perfecta con su escultural cuerpo bellamente ceñido en aquellas ropas. Tenía que conocer mejor a esa mujer, su jefa, se hundió en los ojos castaños y finalmente consiguió respirar para decir algo.

-Gracias, Regina…- su voz salió entrecortada debido a la excitación-Solo lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido…- fue humilde

-¡Pues ese mejor es increíble! Realmente estoy impresionada. ¿Cómo puedo compensarla por tal eficiencia?- Regina no sabía cómo darle las gracias, el trabajo hecho por la pelirroja podría equipararse al de la misma morena, nunca imaginó que alguien pudiera cuidar tan bien de su patrimonio.

-Bueno…siempre he admirado su trabajo…aunque de lejos, en realidad la sigo desde mi adolescencia…- aquello era novedad para Regina –Y nunca imaginé llegar aquí…Yo…Me gustaría conocerla mejor, es usted fantástica…Administra una empresa de este porte con mano firme, y siendo mujer, que no es fácil. ¡Es fascinante!- dijo con mirada admirativa.

-Bien…Podría pedir cualquier cosa, Mérida…Una carta de recomendación…Un puesto fijo en la Mills Company. Y lo que me pide es…no sé si he comprendido…- estaba confusa

-Salga conmigo…-pidió

-¿Salir? ¿Cómo es eso?- su corazón se disparó, ¿qué quería decir la pelirroja?

-Una cena…de negocios, por supuesto. Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas, creo que sería muy enriquecedor para mi currículo…- su mirada se detuvo en las bellas piernas de la morena.

-Es…bueno…ahora tengo que cuidar a Henry…Pero puedo reservarle un tiempo- le debía eso a la pelirroja

-Será un placer, Regina…- caminó hasta la morena, habló en un tono sensual y le besó el dorso de la mano. Regina se estremeció ante el gesto inesperado, podría jurar que la pelirroja estaba interesada en ella, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. También consideraba a la joven muy atractiva. ¿Desde cuándo miraba a las mujeres con otros ojos? Desde Emma. Claro. Pero Regina pensaba que no se sentiría interesada en otra mujer que no fuera ella. Se preguntó si hasta en eso había cambiado, ya no sentía deseo por hombres, cuando estaba embarazada reparaba en los escotes y curvas de otras mujeres, pero pensó que eran las hormonas, estaba equivocada. Tenía dudas, ¿cuál era su sexualidad al final? Dejó esos pensamientos atrás en cuanto Belle entró en el despacho con Henry, él estaba inquieto, se despidió de la pelirroja y se marchó.

Solo había un problema, a la presidenta le gustaba ser cortejada.


	24. Entrega

**Entrega**

Emma presentó su trabajo de fin de curso con elegancia, mejoró el postre de melocotón empanado con licor, una receta inédita y peculiar, la bautizó con el nombre "antojo de príncipe". Regina se sintió orgullosa al recordar la noche de su antojo más raro, realmente salió bien, aquella presentación parecía la final de Master Chef, tres profesores en un estrado examinando el plato. Además del postre, Emma también presentó un entrante y el plato principal, la morena miraba con orgullo a su novia, David y Mary y su pequeño cuñado también asistían a la presentación.

-Ay, Henry…Mamá está tan nerviosa…¡Imagina a mamá Em!- se desahogó con el pequeño mientras los profesores chefs probaban el postre.

Emma entrelazaba sus manos a la espalda y miraba a cada uno de los chefs, estaba nerviosa, aguantó el aire en los pulmones cuando los tres profesores salieron de la sala para poner las notas. En ese momento lanzó una mirada hacia la novia que estaba sentada en una de las primeras filas, esa era la ventaja de tener bebé. Regina sonrió amablemente, levantó a Henry, le agarró su bracito y le hizo mandar un beso a la madre, movió lentamente sus labios y pronunció un "Buena suerte. Vas a sacar un diez", hizo una señal con las dos manos abiertas mostrando los dedos, Henry soltó una carcajada cuando Emma hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua al pequeño, él se reía horrores con ella. En seguida, los chefs volvieron, el clima se volvió tenso y lleno de expectativas cuando uno de los profesores cogió el micrófono para anunciar la nota.

-La alumna Emma Swan Nolan ha aprobado el curso de gastronomía, ¡su nota es un diez!- un profesor se acercó para entregarle la hoja con la nota de la prueba -¡Felicidades, señorita Swan! ¡Qué tenga éxito en su nueva etapa, sé que será una excelente chef!- agarró las dos manos de la alumna, aquel profesor había acompañado el crecimiento de la joven cocinera, había visto sus dificultades y cambios, era un orgullo sin paragón verla finalmente graduada. Emma tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía no creérselo, sus manos temblaban y su corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía cómo agradecer, aquel profesor había creído en su potencial -¡Te veo en la ceremonia! ¡Quiero ser yo quien te entregue el diploma!- el profesor-chef sonrió amablemente.

Mary y David estaban orgullosos, podrían estallar de tanto orgullo, aplaudían sin parar. Regina tenía los ojos llorosos, había acompañado el esfuerzo de la novia en ese último semestre, había conciliado trabajo, casa, estudios y encima se había convertido en madre. ¡Cómo la amaba Regina! Sintió su corazón disparar cuando vio al amor de su vida caminar hacia ella. Emma estaba linda, un mujerón, no existía aquella inocencia en la mirada, la morena se preguntó el porqué, pero enseguida comprendió, Emma estaba maquillada, labial rojo, un maquillaje algo fuerte en los ojos, destacando sus iris esmeraldas, llevaba la chaqueta de chef, sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una floja cola de caballo, un mechón largo le caía sobre un ojo. Hermosa. Regina nunca había visto a su mujer de aquella forma, rebosaba belleza, en los pies unos tacones rojos se destacaban debido a la ropa blanca, sus pantalones en un tono crema, casi blanco, se ceñían a su cuerpo, le faltó el aire, Regina se sintió palpitar, ¿cómo era eso posible? Juntó más las piernas, estaba excitada solo con verla, se mordió el labio inferior en el intento de contener aquel deseo insano de tomar a Emma allí frente a todos, se despertó de sus devaneos cuando Henry le tiró del pelo.

-¡Ay Henry! ¡Eso duele, hijo!- habló con el pequeño automáticamente, Emma se acercó, sus ojos no dejaron de encarar los verdes mientras su novia atravesaba el gran salón.

-¡Lo conseguí, mi amor!-abrazó a Regina y a Henry que estaba en sus brazos -¡Mamá lo consiguió, hijo! ¡Gracias a vosotros! ¡Mi héroe!- tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y dio una vuelta con Henry -¡Te quiero, chico! ¡Te amo!- lo besó varias veces. Regina admiraba el amor de aquellos dos, madre e hijo, su familia -¡Os amo!- se giró alegre hacia la novia y la besó en la boca, le tapó los ojos al hijo con la otra mano. El besó fue largo, lleno de deseo y amor, y tomaría mayores proporciones si no fuera por los padres de la rubia.

-Paramos ya con eso. ¡Las personas están mirando! ¡Parecéis dos adolescentes!- las reprendió Mary. Las dos se apartaron avergonzadas.

-¡Felicidades, hija!- David abrazó a la hija levantándola del suelo.

-¡Pa! ¡Ya no soy una niña!- se soltó riendo del padre

-¡Lo sé! Por como besas a tu novia…¡Ya no eres una niña!- se rió

-¡Pa!- lo reprendió dándole un golpe en el hombro

-Felicidades, hija…- Mary abrazó a la hija con cariño –Sabía que lo conseguirías, Emma…Mi princesa…- susurró con los ojos llorosos. Emma se apartó, también emocionada.

-¡Ya ma! ¡Se me va a borrar el maquillaje!

-¡Y mira que me dio trabajo para convencer a esta rubia de que me dejara maquillarla!- Ariel se acercó, también ella había hecho su presentación, Regina le lanzó una mirada de rabia, recordó el día en que se había separado de Emma.

-¡Pero me gusta!- la rubia agradeció abrazando a la alegre pelirroja. A Regina no le gustó nada aquello, pero permaneció callada. Tenía que concordar en que la pelirroja había hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Este es tu hijo?- señaló al pequeño Neal en brazos de Mary

-No…Es es mi hermano…- cogió a Henry de los brazos de su novia –¡Este es mi chico!- se lo enseñó orgullosa

-¿Así que tú has sido el creador del postre más amado por los chefs?- le hizo cosquillas en la barriga al pequeño, él rió, Henry era un bebé simpático. Regina enseguida se acercó a cuidar lo que era de ella, abrazó a Emma por la cintura y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, aprovechó para aspirar el perfume dulce y de canela de su amada.

-¡Felicidades, Regina! ¡Su hijo es hermoso!- se dirigió a la morena que quiso ignorarla, no le había caído bien desde el principio, pero le lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

-Gracias- respondió sin deseo. La pelirroja miraba demasiado a Emma, admiraba con encanto a la rubia.

-¡Realmente deberías maquillarte más, Emma! ¡Estás deslumbrante!- seguía encarando a la rubia que empezó a preocuparse porque su novia no estaba nada calmada.

-¡Gracias una vez más, Ariel!- Emma le agradeció tímida

-Debería cursar entonces un curso de estética, ¿quién sabe si así deja de mirar a mi mujer?- arqueó una de las cejas

-Soy cocinera, señora, maquillar solo es hobby para los íntimos- respondió irónica, Emma se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose los ojos, sabía que vendría una respuesta malcriada, conocía a la novia.

-Ay, muchacha…- sonrió diabólica –¡Si fuera buena en lo que hace, no habría sacado un siete en la presentación! Creo que sería mejor que cambiara de profesión…¡Así no corre el riesgo de pasar hambre! ¡O mejor! ¡De matar a alguien por una intoxicación alimenticia!- Regina fue cruel. La pelirroja movió los labios para replicarle, pero desistió, salió a paso largo de allí con los ojos llorosos, hubiera querido sacar más nota.

-¿A qué vino eso, Regina? ¿Qué pasa? Es mi amiga- defendió a la pelirroja

-¡Es fácil para ti decir que todas son tus amigas, porque no te das cuenta de que TODAS te tiran los tejos!- afirmó furiosa

-Yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor…Eso no era necesario…- le acarició el rostro a la amada

-¿Entonces? ¡Ven aquí con el abuelo!- David se acercó dando palmadas para coger al nieto –¡Te va a encantar pasar la noche con nosotros! ¡Nadie duerme en aquella casa!- rió con el risueño nieto en los brazos.

-¿Pasar la noche?- Regina se asustó, miró a Emma sin entender

-Hm…No tuve tiempo de avisarte, amor…Le pedí a mis padres que se quedarán esta noche con nuestro hijo…- explicó

-¿Por qué?- Regina seguía sin entender

-Bueno…- se acercó a la novia y le dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo, Regina sintió sus piernas de gelatina –Quiero llevarte a un sitio…- la morena ya tenía la respiración pesada.

-Hmm…- gimió bajito. Sintió su cuerpo incendiarse, ¿a dónde quería ir Emma? Se apartó un poco, pero aún estaban cerca –Pero Henry…No va a dejar dormir a tus padres…¿Y la leche?- se preocupó, él no había pasado un día lejos de las madres, sintió encogerse su corazón.

-No te preocupes, amor…Nadie duerme allí, Neal no los deja, y además…Mi madre puede darle de mamar…Y si no quieres que lo haga…Me saqué algunos litros esta mañana…- rió

-¿Litros?- Regina preguntó confusa

-Es solo una hipérbole, amor…- la besó varias veces

-No me importa…Mary puede hacerlo…Si a ella no le importa, claro…- dijo aún confusa, ¿qué estaba tramando Emma?

-¡No le importa! Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo en salir conmigo esta noche?- Emma dijo entusiasmada, aquella mirada de adolescente estaba de vuelta, su sonrisa podría iluminar un planeta. No creía que Regina aceptaría a la primera. El hecho es que la morena se quedó curiosa, ¿a dónde la llevaría Emma?

Todos los alumnos acabaron sus presentaciones, ya era de noche, Regina les estaba dando todas las instrucciones a los suegros, Emma reía de lado, no necesitaban todas aquellas recomendaciones, aún así David y Mary prestaron atención a todo.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Regina…También soy madre, sé lo que sientes, estará bien…- Mary se acercó para coger al nieto, la morena retrocedió un poco

-Ay hijo…¡Mamá te va a echar mucho de menos!- besó al pequeño sin parar, Emma estaba agarrada a la cintura de la novia

-¡Yo también te voy a echar de menos, llorón!- besó la cabecita del pequeño. Regina se lo pasó a la suegra que lo puso al lado del tío en la sillita en el asiento de atrás del coche. Regina se llevó la mano al pecho, sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-¿Por qué crecen tan rápido, Em?- escondió el rostro en el cuello de la novia

-¡Solo tiene dos meses, Regina!- se echó a reír

-Aún así…Ya va a pasar la noche fuera…- dijo ronroneante, puso morritos. Emma no se resistió, besó aquella boca roja. Regina se apartó.

-¡No traje ropa suficiente para él! ¡No hay pijama en la bolsa!- se desesperó

-Amor…Calma…Yo pensé en todo…Va a estar bien…¡Es solo una noche!- miró el reloj –O mejor…algunas horas, ¡es mejor que nos demos prisa! O nuestra reserva será cancelada…- empujó a la novia hacia el escarabajo.

-¿Reserva? Swan…¿qué estás tramando?- preguntó curiosa

-¡Cuando lleguemos lo verás!- sonrió traviesa

David arrancó y le tocó la pita a las dos antes de marcharse. Regina sintió el apretón en el corazón una vez más en cuanto el coche se perdió de vista en dirección opuesta. Emma encendió la radio, sonaba una música romántica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó una vez más

-No te lo voy a decir…- apoyó su mano derecha en el muslo de la amada, ella se estremeció, estaba sensible. Emma se dio cuenta y no perdió la oportunidad. Llevó la mano a la parte interna del muslo, levantando un poco la falda.

-Emma…- Regina suspiró, también ansiaba aquellos dedos, no iba a privarse, escucharía a Zelena, no había nada que temer, Emma era su mujer, su cuerpo era de ella. La rubia alcanzó la intimidad de la morena, metió un dedo por las bragas, jugueteaba allí, podía sentir la excitación de la novia. Regina cerró los ojos para sentir mejor, ¡cómo había echado de menos aquellas caricias! Emma permaneció con la mirada en la carretera, pero sus dedos jugaban con aquellos húmedos labios de la novia –Oh Em…- gimió mordiéndose los labios. Emma nada dijo, invadió la entrada de la novia lentamente, ella gimió más alto, la rubia sacó los dedos.

-Ah…¿Emma? ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Me provocas y paras?- la reprendió quejumbrosa. Emma aparcó el escarabajo en el arcén.

-¡Dios de cielo! ¡No consigo llegar a donde quiero contigo mojada de esa manera!- se quitó el cinto -¡Mujer!- tomó a Regina en un hambriento beso.

-¡Ay Em!- gimió más melindrosa cuando Emma la empujó al asiento de atrás, Regina se sentó en su regazo, agarró los mechones rubios, sus lenguas batallaban, se provocaban la una a la otra –¡Creo que estoy en deuda contigo!- dijo Regina abriéndole los botones de los pantalones de la novia. Le tocó su palpitante botón.

-¡Arrr! Regina…- gimió Emma, su deseo era enorme –No tardes…¡No voy a aguantar!- le avisó, estaba demasiado sensible.

-Adoro sentirte así…- se acercaba y se alejaba del clítoris encharcado de la rubia, no estaba contenta, quería provocarla. Entró en el apretado y caliente centro, sintió las paredes internas apretarla, Emma de verdad sentía un deseo inmenso, gemía, jadeaba, estaba loca de tensión. Regina sacó los dedos lentamente y los lamió como si chupara un helado.

-¡Ah no, Regina! ¡Sabes que eso me enloquece!- hizo amago de tocar la intimida de la morena

-Sh, sh, Swan…Ahora no…- bajó los pantalones de la rubia junto con las bragas hasta la mitad de los muslos, echó los asientos de delante más hacia el frente, para tener más espacio, besó aquella zona con lascivia, deslizó la lengua por toda la extensión, del ano hasta el clítoris, succionaba todo el líquido afrodisiaco que manaba de su novia.

-¡Ahhh!- Emma gemía enloquecida, sentir aquella lengua caliente era surreal, podría jurar haber muerto, porque aquel placer no existía. Regina entró con la lengua en la rubia que arqueó la espalda y se agarró con fuerza al asiento -¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto?- Emma no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era una mezcla de frío y calor, temblores, sentía que su orgasmo se acercaba, apretaba la lengua de la novia dentro de ella, la morena la sacaba y la metía adrede, cada cierto tiempo la dejaba un rato dentro, moviéndola de un lado al otro. Emma no aguantó más, apretó la cabeza de la novia y se movió frenéticamente sobre los labios que la chupaban con deseo -¡ARRRGGGG, AHHHH, VA!...¡NO, NO, NO…AHÍ! ¡AHÍ, SÍ…! ASÍ…ASÍ…OHHH…¡REGINAAAA! ¡AHHH!- Emma sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, sus músculos se contrajeron con fuerza, aún sentía cómo su cuerpo se vaciaba en aquel orgasmo alucinante. Respiraba rápido, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba exhausta, Regina se acercó y besó en la boca a Emma de forma voluptuosa.

-Creo que yo casi estoy…- dijo al pie del oído, como si le contase un secreto. Emma aún no recuperada, respiraba entrecortadamente. Atrajo a Regina y la hizo sentarse en su regazo, no tenía mucho tiempo, vio a excitación en la mirada de la morena.

-¡Me excitas demasiado! ¿Cómo es posible?- sus manos se pasearon por debajo de la falda, empujó las bragas hacia arriba con fuerza, Regina sintió la tela mojada en su centro. Gimió alto, aquello era maravilloso, Emma sabía provocarla. Tiró de las bragas aún más, casi se las metía por todo el centro de la novia.

-¡Joder Emma!- gimió Regina, comenzó a moverse sobre las bragas enrolladas en su intimidad. De repente, sintió las manos de la novia apretarle las nalgas con fuerza, gimió alto.

-¡Sabrosa!- Emma apretó otra vez, y como en un pedido automático, rasgó las bragas, Regina sintió la tela romperse dentro de ella. Desorbitó los ojos.

-¡Emma!- la reprendió -¡No tengo otras!

-¿Y a quién le importa?- invadió a la morena con tres dedos de una vez, su estocada fue algo brusca, Regina sintió una puntada de dolor, pero no le importó, comenzó un vaivén de forma violenta, casi desesperado, subía y bajaba. Sintió su clímax acercarse.

-¡Ahhh Emma!- aumentó las embestidas. Su respiración era totalmente descontrolada. Sintió su cuerpo temblar de forma violenta sobre Emma, perdió el aire -¡EM!- gimió durante largos segundos, sus piernas se contrajeron en varios espasmos, se enterró en el cuello de la novia aún intentando tomar aliento.

Se quedaron largos minutos de aquella manera, ambas sintiendo el aroma de la otra, sus ropas arrugadas y sudadas.

-Te eché de menos…- Emma acariciaba la espalda de la novia

-Yo también, mi amor…Eres increíble…Te amo…- la besó románticamente.

Enseguida estaban otra vez en la carretera, ahora se acercaban a un lugar iluminado, pronto Regina comprendió.

-¿Un hotel?- arqueó una ceja

-¡Eh! ¡Sí!- dijo entrando en el garaje privado

-Creo que no necesitamos esto…Tenemos un apartamento…una cama cómoda…

-Un hijo llorón…- dijo bromista, Regina la miró seria -¡Wow! ¡Calma! ¡Fue una broma! Es que…nunca hemos hecho esto…Digo…No salimos juntas como novias…a pesar de que lo somos…Y…Eres la única mujer que no ha pasado una noche conmigo en este sitio…

-¡Preferiría no haber venido entonces!- se cruzó de brazos. No quería ser una más en la lista. Emma agarró el rostro de la novia emburrada con las dos manos.

-Estamos aquí…¡porque tú eres la última! Y la única a la que volveré a traer aquí- miró los ojos castaños, Regina le dio media sonrisa

-¿La última?- dijo derramando encanto

-¡La única!- afirmó y le robó un lento beso. Regina rió al finalizar el beso.

-Pero acabamos de hacerlo…creo que nos anticipamos…- le guiñó cómplice. Emma salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a la morena.

-Solo fue el calentamiento…- sonrió agarrándola por la cintura – ¡Hoy te tendré hasta que no consigas levantarte!- metió el muslo en medio de las piernas de Regina

-¡Ammm!- gimió con los ojos cerrados

-¿Vamos?- Emma tiró de ella y subieron las escaleras, antes de abrir la puerta, cogió a Regina en brazos, que se asustó por miedo a caer.

-¡Emma! ¡Ponme en el suelo!- se agarraba al cuello de la rubia

-¡No!- la provocó y le dio un beso –Yo te aguanto…¿confías en mí?- la beso otra vez. Regina dejó de protestar y se entregó al momento.

El cuarto olía bien, era grande y luminoso. Había pétalos esparcidos por la cama redonda, era enorme, a un lado había una pequeña salita con una mesa y dos sillas, una botella de champán en hielo, una tabla con algunos entremeses fríos, al otro lado había una pared de cristal que separaba la bañera y la sauna. Todo muy hermoso, luces de colores en el techo. Emma entró aún cargando a su novia y la recostó en la cama, encaró la mirada encantada de la morena, cogió un mando a distancia y puso una luz rítmica, el ambiente quedó parecido a una discoteca, encendió el sonido para que se juntara a las luces parpadeantes.

-Siempre sorprendiéndome, señorita Swan…- Regina se sentó en la cama y besó a la novia.

-Tengo que sorprenderte, ¿no? Y conquistarte cada día…- le robó dos besos –¡Deja que las lesbianas te descubran! ¡Estoy en problemas!- se rió –Ya tengo suficiente con esos hombres que no apartan los ojos de ti…¡En serio! ¡Voy a empezar a dispararle en esas caras!- Emma dijo seria, Regina se sorprendió otra vez, su novia no había dado nunca señales de celos.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa eso?- preguntó Regina divertida

-Desde nuestro primer encuentro…- sonrió al recordar

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, mi amor…Mi corazón en todo tuyo…-recostó a Emma en la cama y la besó de forma tierna.

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño…comemos algo…nos bebemos ese espumoso sin alcohol…?- sonrió señalando al baño, aún no bebían debido a que estaban dándole de mamar a Henry.

-Óptima idea…- respondió Regina alegre, ambas tomaron un baño lento, lleno de intensas caricias, se provocaban. Después fueron a comer, había aceitunas, salami, jamón de Parma y queso, claro, el queso no podía faltar. Tenían sus manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, la esmeraldas encaraban las almendras, ambas estaban con un camisón, eran finos, casi transparentes. Emma había llevado ropa, así que las bragas rasgadas de la novia no serían un problema, había planeado aquel momento. La rubia estaba descalza, levantó el pie para acariciar la piernas de la otra por debajo de la mesa, Regina sonrió maliciosa, Emma adoraba provocarla, y para no quedar atrás, ella hizo lo mismo, de forma más osada, llevó el pie hasta la intimidad de la rubia, que gimió.

-Ammm…- se mordió los labios

-Te ves hermosa cuando haces eso…- apretó más el pie en el centro de la rubia. Otro gemido, Regina agarró una de las manos de la novia y la besó, comenzó a besarla de forma lenta y provocativa, Emma cerró los ojos, Regina agarró tres dedos de la rubia y los chupó, Emma sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, ¿cómo aquel sencillo gesto podía causarle ese efecto?

-Hm Regina…No lo comprendo…Juro que no comprendo cómo haces esto…- abrió los ojos para encarar a la morena, se deparó con una mirada extremadamente sexy y oscurecida, los castaños ardían de deseo. Regina se levantó sin decir nada, agarró a Emma por atrás y la condujo al otro lado de la pared de cristal, la bañera estaba llena, una cascada de agua descendía intensamente por uno de los lados. Ambos pares de manos se paseaban por el cuerpo de la otra, espalda, cintura, cuello y pechos.

-Estoy loca por ti, Emma…- Regina le quitó el camisón, ya estaba desnuda, nada más la cubría, paseó las manos por el cuerpo albo, giró a la rubia y le besó la nuca, sintió su vello erizarse en sus labios, enseguida Emma hizo lo mismo, antes de entrar en la bañera lamió uno de los pechos arrancando un alto gemido a la morena.

Sus respiraciones eran altas e irregulares, el agua se movía con la agitación de los cuerpos, Emma siempre tomaba las riendas y agarraba a Regina, pero no esa vez, la morena atrajo el cuerpo de la rubia hacia ella, Emma cruzó las piernas alrededor de la cintura, Regina la embestía de forma calmada y lenta, sus movimientos eran leves, sus cuerpos subían y bajaban, Emma gemía de forma ahogada, escondía el rostro en el cuello de la novia, aquello estaba siendo demasiado placentero, sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas danzaban, las estocadas se fueron intensificando y Emma gimió el nombre de la mujer que amaba al alcanzar su punto álgido de placer.

En cuanto recuperó el aliento, tomó a Regina en brazos, le apretó los pechos voluminosos, eran tan apetecibles que Emma necesitaba probarlos, y fue lo que hizo, el vapor del agua templada dejaba el ambiente borroso, el aroma a eucalipto marcaba aquel momento íntimo de las dos, lamió y succionó los pechos de la morena durante largos minutos, Regina se retorcía dentro del agua, la presión de la rodilla de la rubia entre sus piernas empeoraba su estado, gemía locamente, palabras inconexas eran pronunciadas, Emma podía sentir su propia excitación de nuevo. Dejó de dar atención a los pechos, giró a Regina de espaldas a ella, sus propios pechos se pegaban a la espalda mojada causándole placer. Empujó a Regina hasta la cascada, apoyó a la morena sobre su propia cuerpo y le apartó las piernas, el agua caía con fuerza sobre el clítoris de la novia, ella sintió, en un primer momento, un impacto, pero era muy excitante, su cuerpo daba señales del orgasmo inminente, temblaba en pequeños espasmos mientras el agua la golpeaba, arañó los fuertes brazos que la sostenían, sentía como si fuera a estallar, e iba, no aguantó más cuando Emma invadió su centro con un dedo.

-¡E…Emmaaa!- su voz falló, aquel orgasmo fue increíble, nunca había sentido nada parecido a aquello, su novia siempre la sorprendía.

-Te amo…- susurró Emma a su oído apartando algunos mechones mojados. Regina aún estaba recuperando su respiración. Agarró la nuca de la rubia y la atrajo a un beso lento, pararon cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-Yo soy la que te amo, Em…mucho…- la besó de nuevo, el beso comenzó calmo y lento, pero pasaron algunos minutos y se volvió urgente, las horas parecieron detenerse, allí solo eran Emma y Regina, se amaban de forma plena, entrega total de sus cuerpos.

-Re…- pegó sus cabezas, jadeaba de excitación aún con los ojos cerrados –el agua ya no está tan caliente…Creo que es mejor que vayamos a la cama…- Regina dijo que sí con un gesto. Emma cogió a la morena por los torneados muslos, y aquella de inmediato rodeó la cintura de la rubia con las piernas, sabía que Emma la llevaría. Y así lo hizo, ambas desnudas y mojadas en todos los sentidos, Emma caminó con su morena agarrada a su cuello. Recostó a Regina en la cama y la giró de espalda, comenzó a besarle la nuca, arrancando a Regina de la realidad, ya estaba loca de nuevo, descendió besándole toda la espalda, subió al cuello y allí le dejó unos besos más osados, Regina mantenía los ojos cerrados, quería sentir aquel placer que le estaba siendo dado. Emma descendió lentamente, dejando un rastro de saliva por la espalda de la morena, sus labios se acercaron a donde Regina más ansiaba, al sentir la respiración cálida en su trasero, flexionó las rodillas, quedando a cuatro patas para la novia que sonrió ante la espontaneidad del gesto.

-¿Me quieres aquí?- lamió entre las nalgas

-Ajam…-gimió jadeante

-¡Desvergonzada!- le dio una nalgada

-¡Ay!- gimió alto, no se esperaba aquello, miro a la rubia incrédula

-¡Quieta! O te daré más…- la reprendió apretando su centro con fuerza, Regina gimió melindrosa -¡Quiero escuchar tus gemidos! Nada de palabras ¿Entendiste?- ordenó

"¿Dominadora?", pensó Regina. Hizo lo que la novia pedía, pero fue inevitable no pronunciar algunas palabras sin sentido cuando sintió que Emma la lamía de forma felina, podía sentir las uñas de la rubia clavadas en sus nalgas mientras la succionaba, chupaba, lamía. Regina se agarraba a las sábanas, arrancándolas de la cama. Emma la estaba enloqueciendo, gemía sin pudor alguno, algunas palabrotas, nunca pronunciadas por aquellos labios, salieron de forma espontanea, había perdido la cabeza. Emma se sorprendió ante tal entrega de su mujer, estaba en su límite, paró lo que estaba haciendo, giró a Regina de forma rápida, casi violenta y encajó sus piernas en su centro, a Regina le extrañó, nunca lo habían hecho de esa manera, quizás por estar ella embarazada, no hubiera sido cómodo, perdió sus pensamientos cuando sintió la resbaladiza y húmeda intimidad encajarse en la suya que estaba de la misma manera. Sus vaginas chocaban bruscamente, los movimientos ganaron agilidad, Emma atrajo el trasero de Regina hacia ella en el intento de fundirse más con su novia, lo estaba consiguiendo, palpitaban, y en un último fuerte movimiento, las dos gimieron juntas, escandalosamente, podían sentir el líquido de cada una mezclándose entre sus muslos. Jadeaban con sus sexos pegados, el uno al otro.

Tras largos minutos en aquella posición, Regina decidió decir algo.

-Has acabado conmigo…- respiró –no sé si mañana podré caminar…- dijo acariciando el muslo que reposaba en su abdomen. Emma no se movió, ni respondió, dormía entrelazada aún al cuerpo de su amada -¿Emma?- Regina rió, ella dormía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, debería estar satisfecha, al menos ella no sería la única que no podría andar por la mañana. Se apartó lentamente del cuerpo, cogió las sábanas y tapó con ellas su cuerpo y el de Emma, y acurrucada a la mujer amada se durmió serena.


	25. Graduación

**Graduación**

Henry cumpliría tres meses esa semana, todo era un corre que corre, el baile de graduación de Emma se acercaba, la inauguración del restaurante, la vuelta de Regina a la empresa, sí, no tenía necesidad de regresar ahora, pero optó por decidió que durante tres días a la semana iría media jornada, Mérida era realmente fantástica, aún así, la presidenta prefería estar cerca y cuidar de su propio patrimonio. Además, el día más importante que no podría dejarlo pasar, haría un año que chocaron en el aparcamiento del hospital, el día de la inseminación de Regina, el día que todo cambió, y que para ella tendría que ser especial. No tenía idea de qué hacer, quería sorprender a la novia, Emma siempre conseguía superar sus expectativas y a Regina no le gustaría quedarse atrás.

Era sábado por la tarde, Henry dormía en la cuna de la sala, Emma estaba sentada en el suelo jugando a la consola, Regina organizaba algunos papeles de la empresa en la mesa de comedor, había traído algunos contratos que necesitaban ser revisados de forma más detallada.

-¿Amor?- Emma llamó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, sus dedos se movían frenéticamente en el mando.

-¿Hm?- Regina llevaba gafas y hacía anotaciones en un bloc de notas, el portátil estaba encendido.

-No sé si recuerdas…Pero…- puso en pausa en juego antes de hablar –Va a hacer un año que nos conocimos…- dijo tímida, para ella era muy importante, su vida había cambiado desde aquel "accidente"

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Em…¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?- sonrió aún mirando los papeles

-Quiero llevarte a un sitio…- dijo alegre

-No me digas que a otro hotel…¡Ya hemos dejado a Henry con tus padres cuatro veces en esos últimos veinte días!- miró riendo a la novia

-¡NO!- rió alto –Vamos a parar con eso un tiempo…¡Dentro de poco habremos acabado con todas las posiciones!- se echó a reír –En realidad quiero llevarte a ese lugar desde el día en que…- se calló un segundo para pensar, no era un recuerdo muy bueno

-¿Desde el día en que te dije que estaba embarazada?- aquel recuerdo aún estaba en la memoria de la morena, ya no le dolía, pero recordó en ese momento el jardín de manzanos. Emma nunca la había llevado allí, ni siquiera después cuando ya habían ido varias veces a la hacienda.

-Bueno…Sí…Digo…Yo…- tropezaba con las palabras

-¿Cuál era el "otro momento" que nombraste aquella noche, Emma? No me he olvidado…- Regina era astuta

-Te iba a pedir en noviazgo…- Regina sonrió al certificarse que era eso –Pero después de descubrir que tendrías un hijo…Yo…- sentía vergüenza ante la estúpida actitud que había tomado meses atrás.

-Ya sabemos lo que sucedió, Em…Todo está bien…Di…¿En qué has pensado?- Regina prefería no recordar, ya no importaba, estaban bien.

-Quiero llevarte allí…pasar una tarde romántica con la mujer que amo…Creo que sería el sitio perfecto…- se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba la novia sentada, sus cabellos estaban recogidos, usaba una camiseta y pantalones de chándal, pantuflas en los pies, parecía una adolescente en el colegio, era raro ver a Regina a gusto de aquella manera.

-Hm…- Regina gimió al sentir a Emma morderle su cogote –Creo que es una idea fabulosa…¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó mientras seguía siendo acariciada por los dedos de Emma en el cuello.

-Pensé en un , solas tú y yo…- le mordió el lóbulo –El delicioso sol de verano, el aroma a manzanas a nuestro alrededor…- susurró deshaciendo el moño de mechones negros – Tu suave boca pegándose a la mía…- la besó de forma calma.

-Pero y Henry…- se apartó del beso. Siempre hacía esa pregunta, Emma ya lo encontraba gracioso.

-Se puede quedar con mis padres, mi amor…Ya debes estar cansada de saberlo…- se sentó en el regazo de la amada.

-Yo…Ya…No podemos dejar a Henry siempre allí cada vez que queramos estar solas, Em…- dijo en un tono preocupado, no quería abusar de los suegros.

-Déjalo con Tinker…Ella vive tirando indirectas, está loca para pasar una tarde con él- recordó Emma

-¡Creo que será mejor contratar a una niñera!- dijo pensativa

-¿Por qué?- Emma no estaba de acuerdo -¿Una desconocida? ¡No quiero! ¡Si es así, nos lo llevamos!- dijo en un tono de reprobación

-Pero Em…- para la morena era una buena idea

-Sin peros, Regina…¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡Dejar a nuestro hijo con una niñera está fuera de toda discusión! ¡Tiene dos madres!...¡Mis padres que siempre están felices de quedarse con él! ¿Cuál es el problema de que su madrina pase una tarde con él? Estará bien…- para Emma era todo muy sencillo, era Regina la que lo complicaba.

-Ninguno…Solo que no quisiera abusar de los demás…Es nuestro hijo, amor…- acarició el rostro albo.

-No sería abuso, mi amor…todos adoran a Henry, él no da trabajo, ¡apuesto a que hasta Zelena se quedaría con él!-dijo divertida

-¡No lo dejaría con ella! ¡Zel está loca!- rió alto, su hermana era carta fuera de baraja.

-Está bien…¿Qué va a ser entonces?- Emma quería una solución

-Vamos a hablar con Tinker…- dijo Regina sin ganas. Sabía que su mejor amiga cuidaría bien del niño, aún así no consideraba correcto dejarlo con ella para ir a "divertirse", pero lo haría por Emma, aquella fecha era especial.

-¡Yesss!- Emma celebró –Podemos…- se puso roja

-¿Qué?- cuando Emma ponía aquella cara era que quería pedir algo

-¿Podemos ir en tu helicóptero…?- pidió avergonzada. Regina sonrió.

-¿Mi helicóptero?- arqueó una ceja –Por lo que sé…es de la empresa…-dijo altanera

-Ah, Gina…Si es de la empresa, es tuyo, ¿no?...- los ojos verdes brillaban, tal era su entusiasmo –Así podemos ir más rápido…Y volver más rápido, piensa…Vamos a ahorrarnos casi dos horas- lo usó como argumento

-¿Y quién va a pilotar, doña-pienso-en-todo?- le tocó la punta de la nariz

-¿Ehhh? Tu chofer, ¿no? ¿No es también piloto?-Se refería a Graham.

-Sí lo es, mi amor…Está bien, avisará a Belle para que se encargué de nuestra partida la semana que viene…- le besó los labios rosados

-¡Ainnn! ¡Gracias amor!- estaba aún más entusiasmada, nunca había subido en helicóptero, quería habérselo pedido hacía tiempo, pero con Regina embarazada muchas cosas eran complicadas, ahora estaba sacando provecho.

-De nada, Em…¿Qué no haría yo para ver esa sonrisa linda?- sus bocas se aproximaron, iban a besarse una vez más, pero Henry se despertó llorando. Ambas madres rieron, Emma fue a coger al hijo mientras Regina volvía a los quehaceres empresariales.

* * *

La graduación tuvo lugar a mediados de semana, Emma quería participar solo de la entrega de diplomas y dejar eso del baile, pero Mary y Regina habían insistido tanto que Swan no pudo negarse.

La entrega de diplomas fue como cualquier otra, agradecimientos, músicas inspiradoras, algunas bandas para alegrar el momento, después los profesores entregaron los diplomas. Emma, una vez más, estaba maquillada, esta vez fue Regina la que quiso ayudarla, ya que su novia no tenía el menor talento para eso, su labial era rosado, en los ojos un color suave, sus rizos estaban perfectos, vestía una beca verde. Al escucharse el nombre "Emma Swan", David, Mary, Ruby, Lily, la abuela Granny y Regina se levantaron aplaudiendo al unísono, el señor Swan gritaba el nombre de la hija y silbaba, Ruby y Lily parecían dos niñas pequeñas, llevaron pitos y confeti, literalmente estaban montando una fiesta, al escuchar el "jaleo", Emma miró a toda su familia, todos a los que amaba estaban allí, celebrándolo con ella, pero entre todos aquellos rostros, uno atrajo su mirada, los ojos almendrados brillaban de tanto orgullo, Regina tenía una gran sonrisa, en aquella mirada le decía tantas cosas, y Emma lo sabía, entendía lo orgullosa que estaba su novia, la recién graduada nunca le había dicho eso a nadie, pero siempre le estuvo agradecida a Regina por apoyarla siempre y no importarle el estatus, pues Emma era consciente, vivían en mundos diferentes y a su morena nunca le importó eso. La rubia sentía un alivio, se sentía mejor, ya no iba a sentirse tan por debajo de su novia, a fin de cuentas, su familia merecía lo mejor. Tras largos segundos mirando aquellos ojos, finalmente alzó el diploma en dirección a la familia, sonrió y apuntó el dedo a cada uno de ellos, susurrando un "Gracias", vio a Henry en los brazos de su madre morena, qué unidos estaban. Volvió a su sitio. Después de que todos los alumnos recogieran su diploma, tiraron los birretes al aire, y vinieron las risas, los gritos, los lloros de emoción, carcajadas y abrazos colectivos del curso. Emma bajó del palco rápidamente, todos la abrazaron felices, y enseguida cogió a Henry en brazos.

Se dirigieron al salón de fiestas, allí tendría lugar el baile de graduación. Emma lo consideraba innecesario, pensaba que ya no tenía edad para eso, pero en realidad estaba adorando todo. Regina estaba elegante como siempre, usaba un vestido ceñido, largo, pero marcaba bien sus curvas, el escote en "V" valorizaba esa parte que Emma no quería que los demás viesen, pero prefirió ignorar ciertas miradas.

La música estaba alta, las personas bailaban animadas por el gran salón, luces de colores daban al ambiente un aire a discoteca, camareros servían carnes y entremeses en las mesas que quedaban aparatadas de la pista de baile, había barra libre de bebidas.

Ruby y Lily enseguida divisaron a August, que también se había graduado. El escritor se entusiasmó al saber que sus amigas morenas estaban saliendo desde hacía meses, para él era novedad, Emma se acercó a los amigos, Ariel también se juntó a ellos.

-¡Eh, gente! ¡Escritor!- abrazó al amigo, lo había echado de menos –¡Este fin de semestre ha sido tal caos que no hemos tenido tiempo de vernos!- golpeó el hombro del amigo

-Han pasado tantas cosas, rubia…- suspiró –No fue nada fácil llegar hasta aquí…- se desahogó y miró hacia la mesa, había un hombre con una niña en los brazos, ella debía tener como máximo dos años de edad, Emma siguió su mirada y se asombró. El hombre vino en su dirección con la niña dada de manos.

-¿Jeff?- desorbitó los ojos, no esperaba verlo -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confusa

-¿August no te ha dicho?- soltó a la pequeña que caminó torpemente a los brazos del escritor

-¡Papá!- la pequeña apretó las mejillas del recién graduado.

-¿Papá? ¿Vosotros? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡August!- Emma dijo alegre, conocía la orientación sexual del amigo, pero Jefferson, eso era novedad, él se las daba de tío bueno, de tirarse a todas.

-Pues sí, rubia…Solo que no lo vayas soltando por ahí…- pidió

-¡Venga, Jeff! ¡Sal del armario ya, el mundo ha cambiado! Solo explícame una cosa…- estaba confusa -¿Y la madre de la pequeña?

-Bueno…Estaba enferma, creo que lo recuerdas…No aguantó…August me ha ayudado bastante, Regina también, dándome una segunda oportunidad en el trabajo, estoy haciéndolo mejor…- contó con voz cansada

-Lo siento mucho, Jeff…- no sabía qué decir

-No teníamos una relación, si es lo que estás pensando, ella quería un hijo, y básicamente hice lo que me pidió…Pero en cuanto Grace nació, ella descubrió la enfermedad, no tenía familia, era huérfana, por eso quiso quedarse embarazada, y entonces no pude dejar sola a mi hija, no era mi intención tener un hijo…Pero…La verdad es que hoy no me veo sin mi pequeña Grace…- explicó con un débil sonrisa

-Wow…¡qué historia!..-Emma tenía los ojos llorosos –Yo tampoco pretendía ser madre…Y mírame…- señaló a la mesa. Jefferson rió

-Lo conocí en la empresa, estaba en los brazos de Belle, hace casi un mes, ya veo que ha crecido bastante- dijo Jeff entusiasmado

-¿Ariel? – una joven pelirroja elegante se acerca al grupo. Todas las miradas caen sobre ella, llamaba la atención, incluso Emma miró a la atractiva mujer.

-¡Prima! ¡Viniste!- Ariel abrazó alegre a Mérida. La pelirroja de rizos miró a Jefferson, no esperaba ver a alguien de la Mills Company allí.

-Srta. Dunbroch…- Jefferson saludó formalmente, a fin de cuentas era su jefa inmediata hasta el momento

-Emma…Quiero que conozcas a mi prima, Mérida…- Ariel empujó a la pelirroja de rizos para presentarla. A Emma le sonaba ese nombre, pero no recordaba de dónde.

-¡Emma Swan! Al fin. Ariel siempre habla de usted…Una gran cocinera, ¿no?- le dio la mano

-¡Ah! Estoy feliz de que esta pelirroja haya hablado de mí…Realmente es usted muy elegante, Mérida…- dijo casualmente, y enseguida vuelve a la conversación con August y Jefferson.

Mérida sonrió y se giró para saludar a otros del grupo, pero su mirada se paró en la mesa de detrás de las morenas que estaban dándose besos.

Su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente, caminó hacia la morena que no salía de sus pensamientos.

-¡Regina! No esperaba verla aquí…¡Qué placer verla fuera del trabajo!- dijo entusiasmada

-¿Mérida? ¡Qué sorpresa!- se levantó con Henry en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelirroja se estremeció. Carraspeó cuando su mirada descendió hacia el escote, y para completar, Henry le hizo el favor de tirar del vestido, mostrando uno de los pechos por unos breves segundos.

-¿Hijo? ¿Dónde están los modales, Henry? ¿Quieres desnudar a mamá?- rió hacía el pequeño

Mérida tragó en seco, ¡cómo querría verla desnuda!

-¿Su hijo?- intentó disimular agarrando la pequeña manita

-Sí…mi príncipe…¡dueño de toda la casa! Consigue lo que quiere…- sonrió orgullosa al hijo

-¿Puedo cogerlo?- la pelirroja extendió los brazos

-¡Claro!- le pasó a Henry a sus brazos

-Es hermoso, Regina…tiene sus ojos…tan hermosos como los suyos…- miró los castaños con mirada sensual –Hasta en esto la admiro, mi sueño es ser madre. Me encantan los niños…- dijo entusiasmada con el risueño bebé en sus brazos

-Confieso que no fue una decisión fácil, Mérida…Pero jamás me arrepentiré…El amor que le tengo es incondicional, no existe amor mayor que este…Fue mi mejor elección…-tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Yo fui tu mejor elección, mi amor?- llegó Emma abrazando a Regina por detrás

-Tú eres una de ellas, amor…- la besó de forma tierna. Mérida se sorprendió, no sabía que Regina tenía a alguien.

-Esta es Mérida, mi amor…- Regina las presentó

-Nos acabamos de conocer…- Emma dijo alegre, Henry estiró los bracitos hacia su madre rubia –Eh, hijo…¡Ven con mamá, muchachito!- cogió al pequeño de los brazos de la pelirroja.

-Yo…Eh… no sabía que vosotras…que usted, señora Mills estaba casada…- Emma rió alto

-No estamos casadas…quiero decir…aún…- frunció las cejas confusa, no habían hablado de eso.

-Bueno…nos casaremos un día, vivimos juntas…- respondió con normalidad

-No sabía que…- la pelirroja estaba confusa, no sabía que su jefa se relacionaba con mujeres.

-Ah no, no Mérida…Emma es mi primera y única mujer…- sonrió a su amada

-¡Tuve esa suerte!- dijo Emma con orgullo en la voz -¿Y vosotras de qué os conocéis?- preguntó la rubia

-Ella es la que me sustituye…- Regina respondió

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia! Es prima de Ariel, amor…- jugaba con Henry en los brazos, él parecía cansado, apoyo el rostro en el hombro de su madre rubia.

-¿Conoce a Ariel?- Mérida se sorprendió, ¡qué pequeño era el mundo!

-La conocí…algo entrometida, ¿no?- Regina dijo revirando los ojos

Mérida rió alto

-¡Infelizmente tengo que concordar, Regina!

-¡Alto ahí, vosotras dos! ¡Ariel ni está aquí para defenderse!- Emma defendió a la pelirroja una vez más

-Tienes razón, mi amor…No diré nada más…- tiró de su mentón y le dio un beso

-Bueno…Yo…ya me voy…Fue un placer verla, Regina…- le besó la palma de la mano, aquella ya era su marca con la morena. Salió de allí a paso largo, estaba destruida, ¿habría llegado demasiado tarde? Pensó en echarle la bronca a la prima por no decirle que conocía a su jefa.

-Pero, ¿qué fue eso, Regina?- Henry ya dormía en los brazos de Emma

-¿El qué?- disimuló

-¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Esa pelirroja abusada está loquita por ti!- se echó a reír

-¡Claro que no Emma! ¡Trabaja para mí!- aquello no era posible

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás ciega! ¡Conozco esa mirada de lejos, amor!...Y ella es una hermosa mujer…- dijo de forma natural

-¡Emma!- le dio una palmada en el hombro

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que tampoco habías reparado en eso?- le besó la cabecita al hijo

-¡No reparo en esas cosas, Emma!- mintió

-¡Ah para! ¡Está bien! Solo tienes ojos para mí…- dijo irónica. Puso a Henry en la canastilla

-Ella es bonita…- susurró, Emma agarraba a la novia por la cintura

-Hm…¿Qué más?- le robó dos besos

-Solo eso Emma…Para ya…- dijo tímida. Comenzó una música lenta, era el vals para los graduados.

-¡Después hablamos sobre eso! ¿Vamos a bailar?- Emma la invitó, Regina sonrió, nunca habían bailado juntas, a no ser en la primera cita, pero no había música, así que sería como una primera vez. Dejaron a Henry con los abuelos que permanecieron sentados en la mesa con los dos bebés.

Poco a poco, los recién graduados fueron llenando la pista con sus parejas. Emma llevaba un vestido color crema escotado en la espalda, con algo de vuelo por encima de las rodillas y unos zapatos negros, caminó lentamente agarrando la mano de la amada hasta mitad de la pista de baile.

Agarró firmemente la cintura de la morena que sonrió ante el gesto.

-Yo llevo…- dijo Emma agarrando la mano de la morena

-Siempre tú, ¿no?- susurró al oído

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?- miró los ojos almendra con curiosidad

-¡Lo adoro, mi amor!- rió

Bailaron tres canciones, David pidió la mano de la hija en la cuarta y Regina fue sacada por Jefferson. Enseguida estuvieron juntas de nuevo, la música aún era lenta, muchas parejas estaban en la pista, los solteros se quejaban al DJ, pues querían músicas más animadas. Regina y Emma parecían paradas en el tiempo, estaban agarradas, la una a la otra, ya no bailaban, aquello era más un abrazo, cada cierto tiempo se daban besos apasionados, Emma, como siempre, osada, deslizaba las manos bobas hacia las caderas de la novia que tuvo que apartarlas varias veces. Sus cabezas estaban pegadas, sus alientos se mezclaban, los ojos cerrados, se amaban abrazadas en la pista de baile, y entonces alguien las despertó.

-¿Puedo?- Mérida reclamó a Regina para bailar. Emma lo permitió aunque sin ganas.

Enseguida, Mérida agarró firmemente la cintura de la morena, Emma bailaba con August, pero observaba con atención a la pelirroja.

-Es tan linda, Regina…- susurró al oído de la morena que sintió una corriente eléctrica pasarle por el cuerpo, lo disimuló

-Gracias- respondió avergonzada, Regina sabía el efecto que causaba en los hombres, en la mujeres todavía era una novedad.

-Pensé que era soltera…es una pena…¿Cómo se conocieron?- apretó la cintura fina hacia ella. Regina sintió un escalofrío, aquella mirada tenía algo.

-Ella chocó contra mi coche…- sus bocas estaban cerca

-Suerte la de ella…- susurró más para ella misma, Regina fingió no escuchar, su respiración estaba algo desacompasada.

-Es bastante madura, para su edad, señorita Dunbroch…- fue cambiando de tema para olvidar aquellas cosas que estaba sintiendo. Apartó sus bocas. Regina era diez años mayor que la pelirroja.

-A fin de cuentas…¿cuántos años tiene Emma?- lanzó la pregunta, por lo visto quería hablar de su relación con la rubia

-Treinta. Seis años menos que yo…- respondió normalmente

-La edad no es un problema, ¿verdad?- sonrió gentilmente –Me hubiera gustado haberla conocido antes, señora Mills…- miró los castaños con lascivia –Es usted muy atrayente…

-Gra…gracias…- tartamudeó al sentir lo dedos de la pelirroja acariciar su nuca, su corazón se disparó. ¿Qué quería Mérida? Se apartó de forma brusca, su respiración estaba agitada.

-Con…con permiso, señorita Dunbroch…- salió de prisa, fue al baño, se mojó el rostro y la nuca, se miró en el espejo "¿Qué es esto, Regina? ¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes sentir esas cosas! ¡Tienes mujer! Una mujer que te ama. ¡Y tú también la amas, Regina!", se reprendió. Se lavó el rostro una vez más, aún respiraba irregularmente, cuando alguien la agarró por detrás.

-¡Sácame, Emma!

-¿Todo bien, amor? Estás pálida…- agarró el rostro de la novia. Emma no había presenciado la escena entre su mujer y la pelirroja, fue en el momento en que David la había llamado, pues Henry no dejaba de llorar.

-Estoy bien, sí…Yo…¡Te amo, Emma!- se sentía culpable por sentirse atraída por otra, sabía que no era nada más que eso, amaba a Emma y lo sabía, pero Mérida podría ser un problema.

-Yo también, amor…Te pediría bailar un poco más…Pero a Henry le tiene cólicos, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa…- le besó la cabeza, aquel sencillo gesto calmó a Regina de cierta forma, pero sus pensamientos aún estaban perdidos en sentimientos de culpa.

-¡S..sí..claro! Vamos…- cogió la mano de la novia y se marcharon.

* * *

El día amaneció soleado, dejando claro la llegada del verano. Emma adoraba aquella estación del año, aún más porque había conocido a Regina en esa época. La inauguración del restaurante sería a última hora de esa tarde, Emma estaba que no paraba, Regina volvería a la empresa ese día, pero optó por no ir, ya que Emma estaba atareada con el restaurante, muchas cosas que resolver, los trabajadores, la publicidad, todo era bastante apremiante, además de que Regina no estaba preparada para encarar a su sustituta después de "huir" de ella. Y también estaba Henry, que no podía quedarse solito, así que Regina tuvo una idea.

Abriría en la empresa una guardería para bebés de hasta dos años, para que las madres trabajadoras pudieran pasar más tiempo con sus hijos, y además de contribuir con el tiempo de amamantamiento, los bebés estarían cuidados por pedagogos, así se facilitaría el desarrollo motor y cognitivo de los pequeños, sería un espacio lúdico para el aprendizaje.

Ya era de noche, Emma estaba recibiendo a los clientes, quiso, al menos esa noche, ser ella la anfitriona, además supervisaba de lejos la cocina, le había pedido a Ariel que se encargara de los cocineros durante la inauguración, serían días temáticos, y por ser un viernes, la jefa optó por platos orgánicos, algo más sofisticado. La decoración del sitio era ligera y alegre, varias parejas y grupos de amigos comían y conversaban en las mesas.

Emma quiso innovar, no llevaba el chaleco de maître, llevaba un vestido largo, estampado, un maquillaje leve, su sonrisa era la más hermosa de todas, se podía percibir la felicidad y el orgullo en sus ojos, finalmente había realizado su sueño. Nada le faltaba, su felicidad era completa, o así pensaba hasta que vio aquel hermoso rostro, aquella mirada arrebatadora, su amada.

Regina usaba un mono también estampado, en colores verdes, unos tacones enormes, elegante, ¿cómo conseguía Regina superarse cada día? Emma no lo entendía, ni quería, amaba a su mujer, ahora sí que nada le faltaba. Regina se acercó con Henry en los brazos y aquella sonrisa de sol iluminó todo el recinto. ¡Cómo amaba Regina esa sonrisa! En ese mismo momento sintió Emma calentarse su corazón, tenía a su amor.

-Felicidades, Em…- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Soy yo la que te tengo que agradecer, amor…-le devolvió una débil sonrisa –Nada de eso sería real sin ti…Gracias…- sus ojos verdes se humedecieron –¡No pasa un día que no agradezca a los cielos haber chocado aquel Mercedes!- rio bromista

-¡Desastrada!- rio también al recordar aquel día

Los padres de la chef también se acercaron a felicitarla por la inauguración, aunque más entrada la noche, el lugar ya estaba vacío, comieron alegres, el clima era de fiesta, todo estaba perfecto, su restaurante, sus padres, Regina y su hijo, su familia estaba completa. Nada podría ser más gratificante que aquel momento.

 **Centro de Nueva York. Apartamento alquilado de Mérida**

-¿Hola? ¡Desastre! ¿Estás ahí?- Ariel llamó a la prima en su lujoso apartamento

-¡Ariel! ¡Menos que has llegado! Así no vamos a terminar nuestra maratón de series- la reprendió la pelirroja

-Te avisé de que llegaría tarde…Fui invitada para actuar como chef en la inauguración del restaurante Swan's…- explicó el atraso, Mérida ya estaba con el pijama

-Hmmm…¿Te va a pagar, no?- buscaba algo en el armario

-¡Pues claro! ¿Crees que trabajo gratis? Y hablando de trabajo…¡Qué sitio!- admiró el gran y lujoso apartamento

-Todo por cuenta de Mills..- suspiró al pronunciar el apellido de la morena

-¡Caramba! ¿Ganas un salario que te cagas y encima regalos, como un apartamento de estos en el centro de Nueva York? ¡También quiero trabajar ahí!- bromeó

-Vale…Te puedo recomendar, Regina no rechazaría una recomendación mía…Soy eficiente- dijo orgullosa

-¿Regina? ¡Dios! ¿Regina Mills? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan burra?- Ariel no había ligado el nombre de la jefa de la prima con el de la novia de Emma.

-¿Cómo?- Mérida no entendía

-¡Tu jefa es aquella mujer arrogante, la novia de Emma! ¡Odio a esa mujer!- concluyó

-Sí…Pensé que lo sabías…Hasta te iba a echar la bronca el día de la graduación, pero bebiste tanto que me olvidé de hablar contigo- abrió un brick de zumo

-Nunca iba a "ligar" a esa Regina de la que tan bien hablas como aquella mujer asquerosa- escupió las palabras

-¿Qué dices? Regina es una mujer increíble…- la defendió

-¡Estás loca Mérida! ¡Tiene que ser eso! ¡Es más, las dos, tú y Emma! ¿Dónde se ha visto considerar a aquella víbora una persona increíble?- andaba de un lado a otro con una de las manos en la cabeza. Regina no había sido muy amigable con la pelirroja, aún sentía rabia.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?- Mérida no entendía –Me vas a decir que tú…¡No! ¡Tienes celos por Swan!- cogió dos vasos y los llenó con zumo

-No es nada importante. Ni pretendía contarlo. Y no. No tengo celos de nadie. ¡Mucho menos por Emma! Está feliz con su hijito maravilloso…¡Aff!- reviró los ojos y se tiró en el sofá.

-¡Eso!- señaló a la prima -¡Eso son celos, señorita Ariel! ¿Te gusta ella?- cogió el hielo y lo metió en los vasos

-Claro que no…Ni tiempo he tenido para eso…La conocí a comienzos de la universidad, ella era novia de una mujer llamada Lily, si es que a eso se le podía llamar noviazgo…- recuerda, en aquella época Emma no era muy fiel –Por ironías del destino, dejamos el curso y nos volvimos a reencontrar ahora, estaba bien conocer a alguien, y…ella ya estaba con Regina…No comprendo, nunca le gustaron los niños, cambió radicalmente a causa de esa…- sentía asco de pronunciar esas palabras

-Sí Regina…Regina…- dijo para sí con adoración. Para Mérida era imposible que a alguien no le gustara la morena

-¡Da igual! ¡No me gusta! ¡Se acabó el asunto! Emma siempre me ha considerado como una colega de universidad- dijo en tono decepcionado, Emma la consideraba una amiga, pero la pelirroja no lo sabía

-Curioso…Creo que fuiste boba en dejar marchar a la rubia. Pero…allá tú- cogió las palomitas para ponerlas en el microondas antes de escoger qué seria iban a ver.

-¿Y tú? Antes no sabías que su "majestad" estaba comprometida…¿Y ahora? Por lo que veo en tus ojos…Digo, ¿cuánto te gusta esa Mills? Confieso que siento curiosidad por saber qué tiene, porque, ¡la madre que me parió, primero Emma, que se tiraba a todas, y ahora tú!- Ariel estaba asombrada, Mérida no corría detrás de nadie, no lo necesitaba, hombres y mujeres caían a sus pies, aunque solo las mujeres tenían suerte.

¿Pero Regina? Regina era indescifrable para Mérida, aquellos ojos eran misteriosos, y la pelirroja estaba segura de que se hundiría en aquellos iris almendrados.

-Swan es solo un pequeño estorbo, prima…Quiero a Regina en mi cama, Emma no necesita saberlo…- quería convencerse de eso, de sus propias palabras, pero sabía, en el fondo, que no era solo atracción. Mérida estaba enamorada.

Ariel rió alto

-¡Sé que eres buena en seducir, desastre! Pero es de Emma Swan de quien estamos hablando…¡Es casi una leyenda en Nueva York! Su lista es inmensa…- escogió la seria y encendió la tele

-Cuando tenga a Regina en mis brazos, Emma no pasará de ser un pequeño recuerdo, prima…- sacó las palomitas del horno

-¡Veremos!- se rió una vez más. Se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a asistir la seria con las palomitas en las manos.


	26. El pedido

**El pedido**

-¡Wow…Ah!- Emma apretó las sábanas bajo ella -¡Am, am!- se retorcía en la cama. Regina se encontraba en medio de sus piernas después de haber tenido un orgasmo alucinante -¡Ahhh Regina!- gimió jadeante, su cuerpo temblaba, Emma se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para ahogar el grito, así no despertaría a Henry que en ese momento dormía serenamente.

Regina gateó sobre el blanco cuerpo de la novia con una mirada lasciva y la besó en la boca provocativamente.

-¿Ha estado bien?- preguntó mordiendo el labio inferior de la novia. Aún jadeaba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro que ha estado bien! Es más…¡contigo siempre es perfecto!- envolvió a la novia con las piernas

-¡Te dije que lo conseguía!- rió. Regina le había dicho a Emma que la haría gozar dos veces solo con la lengua, era un desafío que las dos habían comenzando a plantearse, de esa manera aderezaban la relación y no caían en la rutina.

-¿Y yo dudé? ¿Hum?- le robó un beso. Regina sonrió, pero puso expresión pensativa, Emma se dio cuenta -¿Qué ocurre, amor?

-¿Sabes?...Nunca me imaginé así, quiero decir…que me gustara lo que acabamos de hacer…a veces pienso en eso…- ella misma no entendía

-¿Esto te incomoda?- preguntó confusa

-¡No ¡No! Todo lo contrario, lo amo…Amo hacer esto contigo…Solo me hubiera gustado haber descubierto esta faceta mía antes…Pasé por tantas camas buscando algo que nunca iba a encontrar con un hombre…- se desahogó

-Todo bien, amor…Si lo hubieras descubierto antes, quizás no estarías conmigo hoy, y además, algunas personas tardan más…¡Mira Jefferson!- le contó

-¿Qué pasa con Jefferson?- no entendió, ¿qué tenía que ver él con ese asunto?

-Ah, ¿no te he contado? ¡Está con August!- le contó traviesa, siempre había tenido dudas de Jefferson, Emma parecía tener un radar para los homosexuales.

-¡Oh! Y nosotras…- Encontró gracioso cómo era la vida, ella estaba con una mujer, Jefferson con un hombre, ¿quién lo diría?

-¿Nosotras…?- la incentivo, aún sabiendo de qué se trataba.

-¡Nada! ¿Cómo supiste…que te gustaban…ah, ya sabes?- tenia cierto recelo, nunca habían conversado sobre eso.

-¿A qué edad, dices?- Regina afirmó con la cabeza –En mi pubertad, no recuerdo exactamente, Ruby fue a dormir a casa, bebimos más de la cuenta y puff. Nos acostamos…Ya…ya lo sé…Mi primera vez fue estando bebida, pero lo repetimos más tarde y nos gustó- explicó

-¿Y nunca te has acostado con un hombre?- Regina estaba asombrada

-¡Yo no! ¡Dios me libre! ¡Los hombres no tienen tetas! Y…bueno…ya sabes…No tienen lo principal…- apretó el muslo contra la intimidad de la novia

-Yo diría que sí tienen lo principal, ¿no?- preguntó divertida

-¿Por qué? ¿Lo echas de menos?- Emma desorbitó los ojos preocupada

-¡En realidad, no! ¡Mi mujer se basta para suplir todas mis necesidades!- besó todo su rostro, Emma sonrió –Pero, ¿cómo te decidiste?- Regina parecía una adolescente llena de dudas

-¡En el momento en que fui a enrollarme con un tío y sentí aquel trozo pegarse a mí! ¡Qué asco! Me aparté de él y después de eso, nunca más he vuelto a besar a hombre alguno, no es lo mío…barbas, pelos en las axilas…pene…- puso cara de asco en la última palabra. Regina rió alto.

-Sí…Creo que nunca me gustó eso…afirmó –Los preliminares son la guinda del pastel, y estamos de acuerdo en que los hombres no están muy informados sobre nuestros orgasmos…- concluyó por la amplia experiencia que había tenido con hombres.

-¡Eso es verdad! Piensan que solo sentimos placer si nos penetran…Y no es así…- rozó la nariz con la de la novia

-Sí…- confirmó. Besó el mentón de la rubia -¿Nos levantamos?- Sí, era de día, se habían amado la noche entera y alguna que otra vez ya con luz del día. Emma era remolona, siempre así para levantarse, solo no se quejaba cuando era su semana de cuidar a Henry.

Era fin de semana, Henry se quedaría con Tinker que se entusiasmó mucho ante la petición de su mejor amiga. Tocó el timbre del 108, el reloj marcaba las 10:35, Emma abrió, Regina estaba bañando al niño.

-¿Tinker? ¿Ya es la hora?- Emma estaba sorprendida, habían hablado de que recogiera a Henry a las 11:00, la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es la ansiedad!- dio dos saltitos y batió palmas -¿Me vas a dejar entrar?- dijo ya entrando hacia la sala, Emma sonrió, ¿cómo podía ser Tinker tan espontanea? Cerró la puerta tras de sí aún riendo de la desesperación de la loca rubia.

-¿Dónde está Henry? ¿Y Regina?- preguntó al pasar los ojos por la casa

-Regina está en el cuarto, debe estar vistiendo al pequeño. ¡Ve allá!- la incentivó, se volvió a preparar la cesta de comida que se llevarían al pic-nic

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? ¿El ahijado más lindo que una madrina podía tener?- entró en el cuarto dando saltitos

-¿Tink?- aún era temprano para que ella estuviera ya ahí

-¿Qué? ¡Emma y tú iguales, por Dios! Quise llegar un poco antes…Y…ya sabes, quiero ver el anillo- dijo demasiado alto

-¡Tink! ¡Cállate!- la reprendió -¿Quieres echar a perder mi sorpresa?- secó a Henry con la toalla, la rubia jugueteaba con el pequeño risueño.

-Lo siento…- susurró con una mano en la boca

-Ya te lo enseño…Ayuda aquí…- cargaba a Henry hacia el cambiador y buscaba unos pañales –¿Me alcanzas de ahí los polvos de talco?- Tink se los pasó

Tras algunos minutos, Henry ya estaba vestido, cambiado y limpito. Regina se lo pasó a los brazos de la amiga que lo recibió más animada aún.

-Ven…- la morena la llamó hacia el despacho. Emma aún lavaba algunas frutas, estaba dándole especial atención a aquella cesta. Estaba ansiosa, hacía tiempo que quería llevar a Regina al jardín de los manzanos, era uno de los lugares más hermosos de la hacienda, ya había llamado a los guardeses, habían cortado el césped y limpiado el sitio, además de pedirles que señalizaran un sitio para que el helicóptero pudiera aterrizar.

-¡Shhh!- Tink hablaba con Henry en sus brazos, él balbuceaba alegre, parecía querer decir algo. Regina sacó la cajita cuadrada y transparente de uno de los cajones cerrados con llave.

-Mira…- la abrió y se la enseñó a la amiga, que sonrió ampliamente, los ojos se humedecieron.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tink? ¡No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo!- se asombró ante la reacción de la amiga

-Ya sé…- dijo llorosa –Creo que me va a venir la regla…- disimuló, la verdad era que realmente estaba emocionada, siempre había soñado con ver a su mejor amiga feliz y durante mucho tiempo pensó que jamás sería posible, y constatar que Regina había cambiado hasta el punto de ser ella quien pidiera en matrimonio era una gran victoria.

-¿Y?- preguntó ansiosa

-¡Le va a encantar! Son hermosos…-tocó las piedras por encima de los dos anillos

-¿Re? Ya son las 11:03, ¿vamos?- gritó Emma desde el pasillo, parecía que se estaba acercando al despacho, rápidamente Regina guardó la cajita en el bolsillo y ambas amigas disimularon en cuanto Emma abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué cara son esas? ¿Se me ha borrado el maquillaje?- preguntó preocupada, ya que ahora ella misma se maquillaba

-No, amor…¡Estás linda!- respondió Regina –Vamos…

Le dio las gracias a Tinker por quedarse con Henry, le dio todas las exageradas recomendaciones, como de costumbre, y ya estaban en el coche en dirección a la empresa. Graham ya estaba en el tejado esperando a su jefa.

-¡Hola Graham! ¿Todo ok? ¿Podemos subir?- las hélices ya giraban con velocidad, el ruido era ensordecedor. Emma se tapaba los oídos, sus cabellos volaban, su sonrisa era enorme.

-¡Podéis subir, señoras Mills!- gritó Graham desde el helicóptero, ayudó a Emma a subir, ella estaba nerviosa. Regina subió sola, estaba encantada con la expresión en la cara de la novia, lo estaba encontrando todo maravilloso.

-¿Señoras?- preguntó Emma casi gritando debido al ruido de las hélices, estaba animada poniéndose los auriculares.

-¡Casi!- Regina dijo alto en respuesta. Emma iba a preguntar el porqué "señoras", pero se olvidó en cuanto el helicóptero tomó altura.

Estaba maravillada mirando la ciudad, cada vez se hacía más pequeña, los edificios, los coches, las personas, miraba cómo la urbanización iba quedando atrás y se abría paso el verde, señal de que se acercaban al interior.

Regina agarró la mano de la novia, que en breve sería su prometida, ella ya había subido muchas veces en helicóptero, pero su corazón estaba disparado, no era por estar volando y sí por el momento que se acercaba. No había hablado sobre ello con su novia, pero ella no lo rechazaría, tenían una vida juntas, un hijo juntas y Emma ya se lo había demostrado tantas veces, aún se lo demostraba con cada gesto, el amor que sentía por ella y por el hijo de ambas. Todo aquello era más que suficiente para Regina haber tomado esa decisión. Sintió los pulmones henchirse, un torbellino de sentimientos invadía su pecho, recuerdos de cómo había sucedido todo, de cómo habían sufrido hasta llegar ahí. Ese primer año siempre sería especial, fue el año en que habían comenzado una vida juntas y Regina no quería más compartir solamente la vida o al hijo, quería compartir el apellido.

Sus ojos se humedecieron con tantos recuerdos buenos, también con los malos, a fin de cuentas, ¿cómo se acierta si no hay errores? Y se habían equivocado, ambas lo habían hecho tantas veces, pero ahora sería diferente, Regina quería acertar, y si tenía que equivocarse, quería a Emma a su lado, pues si uno cae, ¿quién lo ha de levantar? Pero, si se tiene a alguien al lado, con toda certeza, este alguien te levantará. Sabía que esa era la mejor decisión, su mejor elección, su mejor oportunidad.

Emma golpeó a su novia señalando a través del cristal, ya se avistaba la hacienda. ¡Qué grande era! De ahí arriba Regina tenía una mejor vista de todo, era mucho más grande de lo que había recorrido, realmente los Swan's tenían una buena condición de vida. Enseguida pisaron el césped, Emma parloteaba sobre el paseo en helicóptero, estaba más que feliz, parecía una niña alegre. Regina amaba ver a su novia así, de unos meses para acá, tres meses para ser más exactos, Emma había cambiado, quizás por el peso de ser madre, incluso sus rasgos faciales habían madurado, aún así, en algunos momentos, Regina veía aquella mirada inocente que tanto le encantaba.

-¡Gracias Graham! ¿Puede volver a las 17:20?- pidió amablemente, solía ordenar, pero tras convivir con Emma, se había contagiado de la amabilidad, en algunos momentos, claro está, y con quien se lo merecía. Ha aprendido a reconocer a los demás como personas. Regina con toda certeza era una mejor persona.

Escuchó al helicóptero distanciarse, Emma caminaba dando saltitos por el cortado césped cogiendo una dirección no conocida por la novia. Rápidamente el aroma a manzanas invadió las fosas nasales de Regina, cerró los ojos e inhaló el aire. Emma agarró la mano de la novia y la condujo hacia una zona florida, las flores eran rosadas, la visón allí era privilegiada, pues mirando hacia delante se veían todos los manzanos, un centenar de ellos. Regina quedó boquiabierta, nunca había visto un jardín tan vasto de manzanos, se acercó a uno, tocó sus frutos, su expresión era de puro placer al admirar la fruta, sentía pasión. Emma no podría haber escogido un lugar mejor para pasar el día, sin contar que no había lugar mejor para que Regina hiciera aquel pedido. Sonrió cuando Emma la abrazó por detrás, depositando un beso lento en su nuca.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Emma girando a la novia hacia ella

-No tengo palabras para describir este sitio…- sus ojos estaban húmedos

-Sabía que te iba a gustar, tenía que ser un momento especial…- besó la boca roja de forma calmada y lenta.

Tiró de la mano de la novia en silencio, Emma ya había extendido la manta, todo estaba impecable, había un mantel de cuadros rosados encima de otro blanco más grande, los panes, zumos, cereales, frutas y dulces estaban colocados sobre el mantel rosa, la cesta se encontraba en una de las puntas del mismo. Regina abrió aquella sonrisa, aquella que podría curar cualquier herida. La morena se asombró ante la rápida colocación, probablemente pasó demasiados minutos admirando el árbol, todo estaba perfecto.

Comieron y conversaron durante horas, el sol estaba presente, parecía sonreírles, hacía calor, pero la sombra del árbol cubría buena parte del mantel extendido en el césped. Ambas estaba echadas en los cojines, Regina se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de su amada, Emma respiraba el perfume que exhalaban los cabellos sedosos de su novia, le acariciaba el brazo a la morena. Regina pensaba, no hablaban, pero sus cuerpos sí conversaban, sus mentes estaban siempre conectadas, ambas pensaban en cómo se amaban, y en la suerte que tenían por disfrutar de un tiempo solo de ellas.

Regina se incorporó mientras miraba a su novia, llenó sus pulmones de aire, aquel era el momento, sintió mariposas aletear en su estómago, se sentía una niña ante aquella situación, sin experiencia, había perdido la esperanza de casarse por amor tras la muerte de Daniel, y ahora estaba ahí, a un paso de pedirle a alguien que se casara con ella. Colocó la mano en el bolsillo y respiró una vez más con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y encaró los verdes intensamente. Emma tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, encontró a Regina extraña, pero esperó, sabía que la morena iba a decir algo.

-Bueno…-apretó la cajita dentro del bolsillo, había preparado un texto en su mente hacía días –Desde el día en que chocaste contra mi coche, tuve la certeza de que habías aparecido para importunar, y después, al comprobar que seríamos socias, pensé: ¡esto solo puede ser una broma del destino!- rió. Tomó un soplo de aire, Emma se sentó para escucharla más atentamente, aún no entendía por qué Regina le estaba hablando de esas cosas, y parecía nerviosa –Y tras aquel primer beso, me sentí diferente, mi corazón latió diferente, y aun inconscientemente, sabía que tú serías la persona de mi vida, hasta entonces yo no sabía que una mujer podría despertar esos sentimientos en mí- respiró una vez más, sus manos sudaban, Emma escuchaba con atención, ansiaba escuchar más –Al ser tuya, tuve la certeza, en aquella noche lo descubrí, tenías que ser mía para toda la vida. La única y eterna, la más amada de entre todas las mujeres del mundo, aquella a quien dedicaré todo mi cariño y atención.

Emma estaba empezando a comprender a dónde quería llegar su novia, sintió el corazón acelerarse.

-Pasaron días, semanas y meses, y el tiempo solo reforzó lo que ya sabía, pues fuiste mostrándote, cada vez más, como el ser fantástico que eres, la más dulce y alegre persona que alguien podría conocer…

Los ojos de Regina estaban húmedos, temblaba, pensó que no lo iba a conseguir, cerró los ojos y soltó el aire de sus pulmones, los abrió de nuevo y continuó

-Me proporcionas todo lo que podría desear encontrar en un ser humano, pues me das amor, cariño, consuelo, atención y tranquilidad. Me das alegría siempre que sonríes y me miras, y me das placer cada vez que tocas mi piel con tus manos y con tus besos…

Emma entendió y no pudo contener las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban de sus iris esmeraldas.

-Sé que te amo y ya no siento miedo o peso en mis hombros por llevar este amor en mi corazón, todo lo contrario, es este amor el que me da fuerzas y coraje para soportar la carga de todos los contratiempos y adversidades del día a día. Cuando pienso en ti, mi espíritu se revitaliza y renuevo mis sueños de futuro, y tú formas parte de esos sueños. ¡Es más, si no fuera así, no serían sueños!

Sonrió a la novia que lloraba de emoción, sacó la cajita del bolsillo, pero su mano seguía cerrada, la agarraba con fuerza, como si quisiera volcar allí todo su nerviosismo.

-Tengo la certeza de que este período en que hemos estado juntas es la etapa más hermosa y feliz que he vivido, cuando estoy contigo y con nuestro hijo nada podría ser más hermoso, más perfecto. Cuando apareciste desastrada en aquel aparcamiento, viniste para llenar un espacio que consideraba vacío para siempre, imposible de que se llenara de nuevo. Hoy, miro al pasado y me doy cuenta de lo vacía que ha estado mi vida, lo aburrida y el tiempo que perdí apartándome de las personas a las que les importo. Trajiste de nuevo mi esencia.

Emma sonreía abobada, no había espacio en aquel rostro para una mayor sonrisa, aún así, cada palabra dicha por su amada la acunaba de una forma jamás imaginada, nunca pensó que su corazón pudiera latir tan fuerte.

-Tu amor me transformó, y hoy haces que perciba el mundo y las perspectivas futuras con una nueva mirada, una visión que privilegia los esfuerzos en cooperación y el deseo de conquistar para, después, compartir. Compartir contigo, disfrutar contigo el resultado de las buenas cosechas.

Aquello parecía un sueño, Regina había resumido su historia, la de ellas, de una forma inimaginable, escuchar todo aquello de su mujer amada era su nana, todo aquello era recíproco.

-Por fin, un año, y deseo que este primer año esté marcado por una nueva etapa, una etapa que pretendo compartir por el resto de mi vida…Por todo eso, mi Emma…Es que necesito hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te traiga sorpresa o asombro, sino solo alegría, como también me traería a mí la mayor alegría si obtengo una respuesta positiva… …¿acepta casarse conmigo?

Extendió la mano y abrió la caja mostrando dos anillos de oro blanco, ambos con una esmeralda en la parte superior de la circunferencia. Temblaba, no imaginó que se pondría tan nerviosa, Emma la miraba con emoción, era palpable en su mirada que no se había esperado eso, los ojos verdes se dirigieron a la mano extendida de su novia, abría y cerraba la boca, pero nada salía, fueron largos segundos de espera, y finalmente vino la respuesta que Regina tanto ansiaba escuchar.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Lógico!- rió tontamente, las lágrimas caían sobre el mantel rosa. Regina abrió la mayor de sus sonrisas de satisfacción, y antes de pronunciar las últimas palabras puso la joya en el dedo anular de la novia, cogió el otro y se lo colocó en su propia mano derecha.

-Pues bien…- sonrió largamente –a partir de ahora, srta. Swan ya no le va más ese nombre…¡Será usted la Sra. Swan Mills!- Emma no se contuvo, saltó a los brazos de su amada, haciéndola caer sobre el mantel, la beso de forma romántica, tierna y calma. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario. Se soltaron del abrazo, ambos pares de ojos brillaban, allí había deseo, ardía como fuego.

-¡Te amo sra. Mills!- dijo Regina acurrucada en el hombro de la prometida.

-¡Swan Mills!- corrigió alegre. Admiraba su mano.

-¡Está bien, sra. Emma Swan Mills! Suena bien…- dijo convencida

-¡Ups!- Emma se golpeó la cabeza –voy a tener que quitarme el apellido de mi padre. ¡Se va a enfadar!- dijo divertida

-Estoy segura de que el sr. Nolan entenderá el motivo…- Regina entró en la broma, ambas se echaron a reír y volvieron a besarse.

Emma paró el beso de repente, se levantó tirando de su prometida.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre?- la rubia rió traviesa, tramaba algo

-¡Ven!- continuó tirando de la morena

-Em, las cosas…- ya estaban lejos de árbol donde habían estado echadas.

-Nadie las tocará, amor…¡Estamos en un propiedad privada!- rió –y además, los guardeses pueden recoger después. ¡Ahora deja de protestar o te tendré que coger en brazos!- amenazó, entonces Regina siguió caminando sin quejarse.

Emma caminó con las manos tapando los ojos de la morena.

-¡Sé que estamos en los establos, Emma!- imposible no identificar el olor a caballos.

-Sí…- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a la prometida que soltó un fino gemido -¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que esta fecha pasara sin pena ni gloria? También tengo una sorpresa para ti…No puedo superar la tuya, pero ¡ya es algo!- se rió de sí misma, nunca imaginó que Regina pediría su mano, en la cabeza de la rubia era ella la que lo haría, y aún así hubiera conversado antes con la morena, pero pensó que seguramente no lo hubiera hecho mejor que su amada. Retiró las manos de los ojos de la morena, enseguida Regina se encontró con un caballo negro.

-¡Para ti!- Emma acariciaba la crin del caballo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, estaba llena de esperanzas. Regina abrió la boca en una perfecta O, el caballo era hermoso, imponente y de raza.

-¿Pa…para mí?- no podía creerlo, aquello era perfecto, se acercó al caballo atontada, pasó las manos por él. El animal simpatizó con la morena enseguida, parecía pedirle que lo montase.

-¡Ponle un nombre!- la alentó, Emma tenía la esperanza de quitarle aquel trauma que Regina tenía a causa de su fallecido prometido.

-Oh, Daniel…- sus ojos se humedecieron, imposible no acordarse de él, adoraba los cabellos. Seguía acariciando al caballo, admirada. "¿Un nombre?", pensó por algunos segundos y no podía ser otro.

-Rocinante…- sonrió emocionada

-Me gusta, es fuerte. Pega contigo…- dijo Emma animada mientras ensillaba su yegua de pelaje blanco.

-Era su caballo…- sonrió aún más, Emma sabía que se refería a Daniel, era un sencillo homenaje al primer amor de su vida.

-Am…¿Vamos a cabalgar?- extendió la mano hacia su prometida, Regina la miró recelosa, no sabía si estaba preparada –Ven…Yo te aguanto…No tienes por qué montarlo ahora…-Emma agarró la mano de su prometida y la ayudó a subir en la yegua, rápidamente Emma también montó y rodeó a la morena con sus brazos, cogió las riendas del animal y en minutos estaban cabalgando por el bello paisaje que rodeaba la hacienda, el trotar de las patas resoban con un melodioso sonido, brazos fuertes rodeaban la cintura fina, el viento despeinaba los cabellos, pero la sonrisa en ambos rostros mostraba que aquel momento marcaba el fin de un ciclo, Regina ya no sufría, la ultima parte de su pasado fue dejada atrás. Viva, se sentía viva de nuevo, plenamente, su corazón era todo de Emma, cada parte de él.

Más tarde Regina quiso montar su caballo, Rocinante era veloz, lo que agradó a la morena, cabalgaron juntas durante horas, lado a lado, miradas y sonrisas perfectamente conectadas, hablaban con gestos sencillos. La tarde acabó, no vieron las horas pasar, Graham ya había llegado hacía media hora, sobrevolaron la hacienda con el crepúsculo adornando el cielo, la puesta de sol parecía un cuadro pintado a mano, tal era la perfección de aquel fin de tarde, no solo de la tarde, sino que todo el día había sido perfecto.

Los castaños encontraron a los verdes sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, la negrura dio paso a las luces de la gran metrópoli. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados, las palabras no eran necesarias, sus miradas decían lo que las palabras no podían alcanzar.

Era amor en su plenitud.


	27. ¿Adopción?

**¿Adopción?**

 **Salida del trabajo. Mills Company**

-¡Tienes que salir, Mulan!- Belle le dijo a la colega de trabajo mientras se retocaba el lápiz de labio frente al espejo, pasaban muchas horas de trabajo juntas, lo que tenían ya era casi una amistad.

-Voy a esperar a Mérida- respondió Mulan lavándose las manos en el lavabo

-¿Qué pasa, Mulan? Ella ya te dejó el día libre, vamos…Hoy Graham no puede venir conmigo, y no quiero bailar sola…- pidió remolona, Belle y Graham estaban en una especie de relación seria, aunque no eran exactamente novios.

-Hum…No sé…¿Y si ella me necesita?- Mulan se preocupaba, en el fondo quería ver a la pelirroja una vez más antes del fin de semana

-¡Ah Mulan! ¡No eres esclava de tu jefa! Ya te dejó ir, deja de ser boba, vamos…- Belle insistía una vez más, Mulan parecía la sombra de Mérida.

-Hoy no, Bell…Voy a esperarla para salir…- estaba decidida, no podría pasar dos días sin ver a su amada una vez más

-Allá tú…¡Me voy!- la asistente desistió saliendo del baño con cierta prisa.

Mulan volvió a la mesa y comprobó algunos papeles que serian revisados la semana siguiente. Regina estaba con Mérida en la sala de reuniones hacía casi dos horas, Robin y Gold también estaban presentes. Ambas presidentas dejaron marcharse a sus asistentes, ya que la reunión prometía ser larga, aún así Mulan prefirió quedarse, no perdería un minuto siquiera de estar cerca de su amor, sí, Mulan amaba a Mérida, del mismo modo que Mérida admiraba a Regina. Mulan tenía adoración por la pelirroja, más que eso, era amor, un amor que consideraba platónico, imposible de concretizarse, lo guardaba para ella.

Mérida salió de la sala de reuniones susurrándole algo al oído a Regina.

-No te preocupes, Mérida, Robin es insignificante- sonrió malvadamente la morena.

-¿Mulan? ¿Aún aquí?- la pelirroja se sorprendió, había dejado marcharse a la oriental hacía dos horas

-Srta. Dunbroch…Preferí esperar, pensé que podría necesitar algo…- dijo formalmente como de costumbre

-De ninguna manera, Mulan…Puedes irte, hoy es viernes. Ve a divertirte, necesitas salir más- se giró hacia Regina -¿Ves por qué Mulan es mi brazo derecho?- sentía orgullo de su asistente.

-Sí, claro…¡No podrías tener asistente mejor!- Regina sonrió a la trabajadora –Yo ya me voy Mérida…- buscaba la llave del coche en el bolso

-Deja, yo te llevo…Puedo llevarte a cenar…- agarró la mano de la morena que se apartó de inmediato, los toques de su sustituta podrían ser peligrosos, así que evitaba el contacto lo máximo posible.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero Emma y Henry me esperan para cenar…Y ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ellos, me muero por ver a mi príncipe…- era verdad, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas a la pelirroja. Sí, Regina se había dado cuenta de que Mérida estaba interesada en ella, aunque fingía que no lo percibía. Necesitaba a la pelirroja más que nunca, no quería perder a su mejor empleada por un mal entendido.

-Claro…Otra vez será, aún me debes una cena, pero si vienes más temprano a la empresa, podemos almorzar…- cogió la mano de su jefa y la beso de forma provocativa.

-P…puede ser…De verdad, tengo que irme…Hasta el lunes…- salió a paso largo, estaba literalmente huyendo de los ataques de la pelirroja.

Mérida se giró hacia Mulan que había presenciado la escena algo asombrada.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio, Mulan? Ya es muy tarde…- una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la asistente, pues claro que quería, pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja era todo lo que deseaba.

-Pues me vendría muy bien porque mi coche está en el taller…Si no es una molestia para usted- intentaba controlar la ansiedad

-Ah, Mulan, te permito que dejes las formalidades solo para el horario de trabajo- agarró a la asistente por los hombros, provocándole un estremecimiento a la oriental -¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a cenar!- la invitó -¡Ya que aparentemente me han dado calabazas!- rió. Mulan solo asintió y salieron de la empresa en dirección al restaurante.

 **Cena. Pasillo del restaurante**

-¿Mulan? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué mundo pequeño este en el que vivimos! ¿Cómo estás?- Ruby abrazó a la amiga que había conocido en un viaje muchos años atrás -¡Estás hermosa! ¡Los años te favorecen!- admiró alegre a la amiga.

-¡Tú también estás genial! ¡Sigues guapa!- le devolvió el elogio -¿Y ella quién es?- saludó a la morena que estaba junto a la camarera

-¡Esta es Lily, mi futura prometida!- Ruby abrazó a la novia orgullosa

-¿Qué dices, Ruby?- Lily preguntó confusa, no habían hablado sobre eso

-¡Lo que acabas de escuchar, morena!- besó a la novia de forma rápida y se giró de nuevo hacia la amiga oriental -¿Y tú? ¿Te has casado? ¿Sales con alguien?- lanzó las preguntas entusiasmada

-Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada, ¿verdad Ruby?- rio, la morena continuaba autoritaria –Estoy soltera, infelizmente…- dijo con pesar al mirar a Mérida que estaba pidiendo en la mesa.

-Bueno, Mulan, estoy segura de que tu otra mitad debe estar por ahí, o por aquí…- Ruby era astuta y percibió la mirada que Mulan le había lanzado al decir que estaba soltera –Pero, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿No estabas trabajando en China?- preguntó curiosa, hacía años que no conversaban. El tiempo acaba por separar a las personas.

-Ah sí, pero surgió una propuesta irrechazable en Miami, soy asistente de la actual presidenta de Mill Company, aunque por tiempo limitado, dentro de unos meses volveremos a Miami…- explicó

-¿Mills Company? Conocemos a la dueña, en realidad Regina se ha convertido en una gran amiga mía, a Lily no le caía bien al comienzo, pero ahora ya no se queja, ¿verdad, amorcito?- rozó las narices

-Regina es genial…- afirmó Mulan, claro que se daba cuenta del interés de la pelirroja por la morena, Mulan conocía a su jefa muy bien, tanto en lo profesional como personal. No había motivo para que no le gustara Regina, aún así, sintió algo de celos.

-¿Mulan? ¡He venido buscarte, pensé que te habías caído por la taza del wáter!- agarró a la oriental por atrás, ella desorbitó los ojos, no estaba acostumbrada a tal cercanía. Siempre salían, cenas, almuerzos, pero todo de forma profesional, aquella era la primera cena fuera del horario del trabajo, Mérida estaba diferente en relación a su asistente, parecía más relajada, aquella aura de superioridad estaba serena.

-Yo…Eh…¡Am!- gimió sin querer al sentir a la pelirroja morderle su oreja. Mérida adoraba causar esas sensaciones en las personas, era su deleite, tenía total consciencia cuando provocaba a sus presas. Presas, así es como Mérida veía a las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama.

Ruby solo observaba, le lanzó una mirada a Lily. Mérida se apartó con una sonrisa convencida en el rostro.

-¡No sabía que causaba ese efecto en ti, señorita!- le tocó el mentón a la oriental -¿Esa pose de durona es solo una farsa? ¿Hum?- seguía sujetando el mentón de la morena que apenas conseguía respirar debido a la cercanía, su rostro estaba enrojecido, sentía vergüenza por su debilidad.

-Bueno, nos vamos…Buena cena para ti Mulan…y para la señorita- Ruby se despidió de ambas con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, cogió la mano de su novia y salió de allí conversando sobre el clima que se dio entre las dos.

Mulan y Mérida fueron a la mesa. Mulan aún estaba absorta en pensamientos prohibidos con la pelirroja. La cena siguió en silencio, ya que la oriental apenas conseguía hablar.

* * *

-Le mandé un email a mi madre hace dos semanas informándole de nuestra boda, no me ha respondido, ni me ha llamado. ¿Cómo reaccionará con eso…?- Regina dijo pensativa frente al ordenador, comprobaba los emails, Henry estaba en su regazo. Recordó que a su madre no le agradaba la idea cuando aún estaba embarazada.

-Apuesto a que nada bien…No le gusto a tu madre, cree que estoy contigo por interés…- Emma tomaba leche directamente del envase.

-Va a tener que aceptarlo de una manera u otra…Tú eres mi elección, le guste o no- dijo la morena firme, estaba segura de su decisión

-Si eso no te molesta, amor…¡Para mí todo está bien!- tiró el envase a la basura y fue a lavarse las manos

-Me enfada un poco…Pero…Todo bien…- Regina apagó el ordenador –La asistente social llegará dentro de poco…¿Está todo en su lugar?- preguntó preocupada, quería que todo saliera perfecto y Emma pudiera tener todos sus derechos.

-Sí, amor…Estoy nerviosa…- confesó

-Todo va a salir bien, Em…Henry está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no hijo?- el pequeño sonrió en los brazos de su madre morena

-¡Así lo espero! ¿Y si ella no me considera lo suficientemente buena para ser madre de nuestro hijo…?- se acercó a su prometida

-No te pongas así, como has dicho, es nuestro hijo…

El timbre sonó, era la asistente social. Una mujer seria, aparentaba tener cincuenta años, cabellos rubios, era imponente.

Miró toda la casa, cada esquina de ella, su expresión era de desaprobación, Regina comenzó a preocuparse, se sentaron en el sofá con Henry en brazos de Emma, Ingrid miraba a la rubia con asco. Hizo todas las preguntas imaginables en un proceso de adopción y algunas más, Regina ya estaba irritada con tanta burocracia.

-¿Alguna pregunta más, sra. Ingrid?- soltó Regina ya visiblemente ofuscada

-Casi estamos, sra. Mills…- miró a las madres -¿Qué presencia masculina va a tener Henry?

"¡La madre que la parió!", fue lo que Emma pensó, se quedó helada, no sabía qué responder. Regina sintió lo mismo, siempre tenía respuesta para todo, pero no había pensado en aquello. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces para responder, nada. Ingrid se dio cuenta de que la desesperación se apoderaba de ambas madres y entonces enseguida habló.

-¡No respondan! Veo que ni siquiera han pensado en el asunto. La cuestión es: ¿quién lo llevará a un baño masculino? ¿Cómo va a adquirir características masculinas que son necesarias para un buen desarrollo de su personalidad? Si aún no han pensado al respecto, siento decirles "mamás"- dijo irónica – que no puedo permitir que Henry Mills sea adoptado por la srta. Swan. En realidad, sra. Mills…Usted debería reconsiderar su decisión, ya que en caso de separación, ella podría pedirle la custodia de SU hijo- dio énfasis en el "su" a propósito, aquello golpeó a Emma con la fuerza de un camión.

La asistente se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la salida. Ambas aún estaban estáticas en el sofá. Regina despertó cuando Ingrid carraspeó queriendo que una de las dos le abriese la puerta, enseguida la morena se levantó y fue a despedir a la asistente social que la miraba con mirada de superioridad.

-Se hubiera arrepentido de esta decisión, sra. Mills, le estoy haciendo un favor…¡Adiós!

Regina no consiguió decir nada, ¿quién se creía que era aquella mujer para decir nada sobre sus decisiones? Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se dirigió, furiosa, al teléfono.

-¡No, Dr. Hopper! ¡No me calmaré! ¡Esa mujer no va a aprobar a Emma!- Regina gritaba por el teléfono, estaba furiosa.

El abogado aún intentaba calmar a Regina al otro lado de la línea dándole todas las posibles explicaciones para el reciente acontecimiento.

-Quiero a otra asistente social- ordenó

-La cosa no va así, Regina…Es el estado quien decide, no nosotros…Lo que puedo hacer es marcar una segunda visita, como ya le expliqué, y pueden buscar una figura masculina, así pondrá en el informe que Henry tiene a alguien…- explicó de forma paciente

-¿Será posible que tenga que lidiar con una asistente social homófoba?- seguía gritando con el doctor que aparentemente permanecía calmado

-Lo siento mucho, sra. Mills …Haré lo posible para que esta adopción salga lo más tranquila posible…- dijo con voz cansada

-¡Así lo espero, Dr. Hopper! ¡Se le paga para eso!- cerró la llamada irritada.

Emma acariciaba al hijo en la sala, su expresión era de preocupación.

-No estés así, Em…Todo va a salir bien- intentaba ser convincente, pero la verdad era que ella también estaba igual de preocupada –Buscamos a tu padre, he hablado con el abogado y me ha dicho que podemos traer a alguien aquí el día de la entrevista, va a salir bien…- Regina tenía una solución. Emma seguía acariciando delicadamente a Henry

-¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?- suspiró acunando a Henry en sus brazos

-Porque la sociedad aún insiste en dictar lo que está bien y lo que está mal…Pero vamos a conseguirlo, amor…- se sentó en el sofá al lado de su prometida, atrajo a Emma a sus brazos, junto con Henry que ya dormía en el regazo de su madre rubia.

-Tan sereno, tan calmado…- dijo Emma acurrucándose en los brazos de su amada –Como si nada en el mundo le preocupase…- admiró al hijo en sus brazos –Yo solo quiero darte amor, hijo…Eres todo para esta madre tonta que está aquí…- una lágrima resbaló –Quiero ser tu madre, Henry…- apretó al pequeño contra su pecho y lloró. Regina nada dijo, rodeó a su familia en un abrazo apretado, intentando de alguna manera calmar a su mujer, le besó los cabellos rubios y susurró

-Ya eres madre, Em…Nadie pude decir lo contrario…Nada separará a nuestra familia…¡No lo permitiré!- besó la cabeza de la prometida

Regina no iba a dejar pasar aquello, movería cielo y tierra si fuera necesario, Emma sería la madre de su hijo, de una manera o de otra.

 **Llamada de Nueva York a Miami**

-¡Muchas gracias, señora Ingrid! Gold no mintió, es usted muy eficiente, espero las novedades. ¡Hasta pronto!- Cora colgó la llamada con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro.

-Puedes que te cases con mi hija, niña petulante, que lleves el apellido de los Mills. Pero, mi nieto…¡No llevará el despreciable apellido Swan!- dijo para sí, apretando el teléfono contra los dedos.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas, la próxima visita de la asistente social sería aquella tarde, David ya había sido avisado y estaba feliz en poder ayudar de alguna manera.

Regina estaba con la cabeza a mil, Mérida seguía con sus entradas, pero la morena no se daba cuenta, tenía preocupaciones mayores en su cabeza, andaba distraída.

Emma se dedicaba al máximo a su negocio, contrató a Ariel definitivamente como chef cuando ella tuviera días libres o en algunos momento que tuviera que ausentarse del restaurante, así siempre tenía algo de tiempo para pasar con su familia, que se había vuelto lo más importante en su vida.

-¿Emma?- Regina llegó sudando a casa, había salido de la empresa corriendo para conseguir llegar a tiempo -¿Dónde está tu padre?- preguntó al notar que la rubia estaba sola con Henry

-¡Ah, qué bien que has llegado, amor! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Mi padre está en un atasco en Times Square, hubo un accidente, no va a llegar a tiempo! ¿Qué haremos?- Emma parecía desesperada, andaba de un lado a otro con Henry en sus brazos

-¡Joder!- Regina cogió el móvil y llamó a su cuñado, pensó rápido, no había otra opción, nadie llegaría a tiempo, no había solución. Marcó

-¿Mi reina? ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!...Hacía años que no leía tu nombre en la pantalla del móvil…- dijo Robin irónico, sabía que el asunto no tendría nada que ver con la empresa, si así fuese, la presidenta llamaría a la extensión de la Mills Company.

-¡Ahórrame tus gracietas, insolente! ¡Necesito que vengas a mi apartamento en menos de 15 minutos! ¡Es para ayer, Robin!- cerró la llamada sin esperar respuesta, sabía que su cuñado iría. Fue una orden.

Emma no entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ver Robin? Entonces, se le iluminó la bombilla, él sería la figura masculina, sonrió, podría resultar.

-¡Vamos a conseguirlo, hijo! – Lanzó a Henry hacia lo alto, él se reía ruidosamente en los aires -¡Lo conseguiremos!- lo besó repetidas veces.

Regina fue a tomar un baño rápido para quitarse el sudor antes de recibir a sus visitas.

Robin llegó minutos antes de la asistente social, estaba confuso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Al escuchar el timbre, Regina prácticamente tiró a Henry a los brazos de Robin, que inmediatamente se puso a jugar con el sobrino, se le daban los niños.

Emma abrió la puerta.

-Srta. Swan…¿Por qué será que no me sorprende ver que la sra. Mills no ha cambiado de idea?- miró a la rubia con desprecio -¡Ah! Veo que han conseguido a un hombre…- dijo al encontrarse con Robin jugando con Henry en el sofá –Espero que sea pariente de alguna de ustedes al menos…- se acercó al rubio -¿Cuál es su nombre, joven?- preguntó al acercarse

-¡Robin de Locksley, señora!- le apretó la mano. Fue educado, no sabía qué estaba pasando.

-¡Un placer! Voy a hacerle unas rápidas preguntas sobre la relación de ellas dos- señaló a las dos madres que permanecían de pie mirándolo. Abrió la carpeta y cogió algunos papeles y bolígrafo.

Ingrid no necesitó pasar de la tercera pregunta, Robin se levantó pasándole furioso el niño a Regina

-¿ADOPCIÓN? ¿Os habéis vuelto locas? ¡Jamás voy a estar de acuerdo con eso! Un niño no puede ser criado por dos madres! ¡O dos padres! ¿Dónde queda la estructura familiar? ¡No hay! ¡No podéis darle una educación adecuada!- gritó señalando al sobrino -¿Pensaste que yo apoyaría esta locura, Regina? ¿Pensaste que me iba a quedar callado? ¡Zelena puede que te apoye en tus aventuras! ¡Pero yo no!- se golpeó el pecho y se giró hacia la asistente social que tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro –No estoy de acuerdo con eso, sra. Ingrid…Puede anotar mi opinión al respecto.

-¡Muchas gracias, sr. Locksley! Era todo lo que necesitaba para cerrar este caso de una vez- miró a las dos mujeres que permanecían calladas, desesperadas, airadas, ambas podrían matar solo con la mirada –¡Mi decisión ha sido tomada, señoras! ¡Qué lo pasen bien!- salió del apartamento calmadamente, esta vez no esperó a que nadie le abriera la puerta.

Robin se quedó parado allí mirando a las dos mujeres como si quisiera una explicación. Regina intentaba calmar a Henry que lloraba frenéticamente debido al escándalo de la confusión. Los ojos de Emma se habían oscurecido por la rabia, no era solo rabia, sentía odio, cruzó la mirada con la de Robin, y sin darse cuenta, caminó a paso largo hacia el hombre.

-¡EMMA!- escuchó a Regina gritar su nombre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Golpeaba, le daba puñetazos, empujaba al hombre contra la pared.

Robin no se movió, las había jorobado por deseo, sentía odio, quería hacerlas pagar, pero no era tonto, si tocaba a la rubia con un dedo, ellas podrían alegar que había sido un acto homófobo. Su nariz sangraba y su ojo ya no lo podía abrir, el hombre reía sin parar, parecía un loco.

Regina colocó a Henry en la cuna, aún lloraba, parecía presentir el clima pesado en su casa, la morena no tuvo otra elección, lo dejó y corrió para agarrar a su mujer que estaba a un paso de dejar inconsciente a su cuñado.

-¡MISERABLE! ¡ASQUEROSO HOMÓFOBO!- seguía golpeándolo en la cara, sentía dolor en sus dedos -¡IMPRESENTABLE! ¡TE VOY A MATAR! ¡TE MATO!- lo amenazó. Le daba con todas sus fuerzas. El odio cegó a la rubia, si había una cosa que hacía que Emma perdiera el juicio era, justamente, el discurso lleno de prejuicios del hombre, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado aquellas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado que una familia de verdad tenía que estar compuesta por un padre y una madre? Las palabras de él resonaban en su mente, y en su rostro volcaba todo su odio, toda su repulsión.

-¿Emma? ¡Para! ¡Para EMMA!- Regina se acercó por detrás. Intentó agarrar a la rubia por los brazos, pero fue empujada bruscamente al suelo. Fue en ese momento en que Emma se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Despertó, volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Soltó al hombre que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente.

-¿Regina? Oh Gina…Perdóname…- levantó a su prometida que ahora tenía una expresión asustada, sabía que Emma era más fuerte que ella, pero no imaginó que pudiera mostrarse violenta hasta el punto de matar a alguien, o casi. Regina escuchó su amenaza, se preocupó, no conocía aquel lado de Emma.

-Yo…yo…Esto…estoy bien…- se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y masajeándose los codos. A pesar de esta asustada, estaba preocupada por su mujer, miró el rostro y el cuerpo de la rubia, Robin no la había tocado, lo que era un alivio, pero en contrapartida, se desesperó al ver las manos de Emma llenas de sangre -¿E…Em? ¡Tus…tus manos!- tartamudeó. Miró al cuñado, si las manos de la rubia estaban en aquel estado, no quería imaginar el rostro de Robin.

Se llevó las manos a la boca, su cuñado gemía casi inconsciente, su rostro estaba ya hinchado y casi todo cubierto de sangre.

-Lo siento mucho, Regina…No quería…- Emma se desesperó al darse cuenta del estrago causado en el rostro del hombre

-¡Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital! ¡Y tus manos!- agarró las manos de la rubia

-Pero, ¿y Henry?- Emma escondió sus manos en la espalda

-¡Dios! ¡NO LO SÉ! ¡NO SÉ QUÉ HACER! ¿QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR A ZELENA?- se acercó al cuñado que gemía con las manos en la cabeza -¿Robin? Todo bien, voy a llevarte al hospital- el hombre asintió tocándose la nariz que probablemente estaba rota -¡Emma! Lávate las manos y calma a Henry. ¡No puedo dejar a Robin aquí! ¡Va!- ordenó. Henry aún lloraba, la rubia hizo lo que la morena le había pedido.

Enseguida llegaron al hospital, Emma se quedó con Henry en el coche. Regina llamó a la hermana que llegó mientras le estaban haciendo las curas al marido.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él?- Zelena llegó desesperada preguntándole a la hermana. Llevaba a su hija en brazos y Roland se agarraba a su brazo. Regina omitió el hecho de que Emma era la responsable de que Robin estuviera en aquella situación.

-Está bien, pero va a necesitar pasar la noche aquí, ¿quieres que me lleve a Roland a casa?- se ofreció, ya que no podría quedarse con dos niños en el hospital.

-Ah, Gina…Gracias…Mañana lo recojo- agradeció ya entrando en el cuarto

-¡Tita Gina! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¡Te he echado de menos!- Roland abrazó a la tía

-¡Yo también mi príncipe! ¡Vamos a ver una película hasta tarde esta noche!- le tocó la nariz al sobrino y enseguida le hizo cosquillas que hicieron reír al pequeño.

-¡Guay! ¿Va a haber palomitas?- preguntó el pequeño alegre. Regina sonrió y movió la cabeza en un "sí". ¡Qué bueno era ser niño! Incluso en mitad del caos, su inocencia aligeraba lo sucedido. Agarró la mano del pequeño y caminó hacia el coche, donde Emma esperaba con Henry.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 7:56 AM. Emma aún dormía con Roland a su lado, Regina ya se encontraba en pie, no había dormido bien por la noche, buscando una manera de explicarle la confusión a su hermana, que probablemente ya sabría todo, y no reaccionaría bien.

Cuarto golpes rápido son dados en la puerta. Regina corrió a abrir, podría ser Zelena con noticias de Robin. Pero se deparó con un señor de mediana edad parado en su puerta.

-¡Buenos días! Soy el comisario George, de la comisaría central de Nueva York. Por favor, ¿está la señorita Emma Swan?


	28. Chantaje

**Chantaje**

 **Comisaría central de Nueva York**

-Muy bien, srta. Swan, veo que ya tiene fichas en la policía, ¡todos por agresión! Durona usted, ¿no?- el comisario agarró el mentón de la acusada con una mirada algo maliciosa, encontró a la rubia muy atractiva, incluso llegó a pensar en rebajarle la pena a cambio de algunos "servicios". Emma giró bruscamente el rostro, odiaba ser tocada de aquella manera, no era tonta. El comisario sonrió al ver que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a "facilitar" su propia liberación.

-¿Qué tiene que decir a su favor?- preguntó George irónico, mirando su cuerpo de arriba abajo

-Nada- se limitó a decir, pues estaba a punto de cometer otro delito, pero se contuvo, tenía que salir de ahí pronto, ya no era una adolescente o una joven inconsecuente sin responsabilidades, ahora era madre, y le dolió pensar en estar lejos de su hijo.

-Vamos a ver…- George abrió una carpeta y analizó la ficha en su mano –Agresión a un compañero de clase a los 16 años, hum…Sus padres limpiaron su expediente- mojó la punta del dedo en la boca y giró la página -¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Veamos! ¡Otra visita a los 18! Pero, eso no es todo. Ha estado aquí también a las 21 y a los 23- miró serio los ojos verdes -¿Golpea a un hombre hasta casi matarlo y no tiene nada que decir?- el comisario apoyó la mano en su propio mentón, parecía querer leer en la rubia.

-Eso mismo- dijo Emma firme y altanera, no estaba preocupada, no era su primera vez en un interrogatorio.

-¡Ok! Siendo así, señorita…acompáñeme a su celda provisional- Emma se levantó lentamente, casi sonreía al comisario que agarraba su brazo, no estaba para nada arrepentida. El hombre le quitó las esposas, enseguida Emma se pegó a la pared y se sentó en el helado suelo, Regina la sacaría de ahí, "voy a buscarte, no importa lo que suceda", fueron las últimas palabras de su amada antes de entrar en el coche patrulla.

Regina no pudo acompañar a su novia en el momento, estaba Roland además de Henry. En cuanto Emma se hubo marchado, llegó Zelena furiosa al apartamento, y no era para menos.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza, Regina? ¿Traes a mi hijo a dormir con una psicópata?- Zelena entró golpeando a su hermana en el hombro

-¡Zel! ¡Deja que te explique!- agarró el brazo de la hermana, pero esta se soltó bruscamente

-¿ROLAND? HIJO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- Zelena gritó caminando por las estancias de la casa

-Aún está durmiendo…¡Deja de gritar y vamos a conversar como adultas, Zel!- se detuvo frente a la pelirroja

-¡Ok! ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Que aquella loca tuvo motivos? ¡Le rompió la nariz! ¡Deberías tener cuidado! ¡Pues compartes techo con una agresora!- gritaba Zelena, Robin se había hecho de pobre víctima con la esposa

-Zel…Lo sé…Comprendo que estás enfadada y preocupada, con toda la razón…Pero tienes que entender lo que realmente sucedió…- empujó a la hermana hacia la mesa de comedor y le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

-¡Eso no justifica lo que ella hizo!- golpeó la mesa

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo y no estoy feliz con esta situación, voy a hablar de esto con ella…Pero necesito que Robin retire la denuncia- pidió de forma calma, necesitaba ser coherente.

-¡Está en el lugar que se merece!- Zelena era la única que simpatizaba con la rubia, pero meterse con Robin era el fin, no lo permitiría.

-Lo sé, Zel…Pero, ella es mi mujer, madre de mi hijo, no puedo dejarla…Por favor…Tú me pedirías lo mismo, me debes eso- señaló, tuvo que apelar a eso, Zelena sabía que Regina se había quedado años sin salir con nadie después de lo que ella y Robin le habían hecho.

-¡No te prometo nada, hermana, estoy profundamente irritada con tu rubia!- se levantó para dirigirse al cuarto

-¿Mamá? ¡Llegaste!- Roland saltó a los brazos de la madre, entusiasmado –¡Vimos Los Vengadores, mamá! Tita Gina y tita Emma jugaron conmigo después. ¿Adivina quién era yo? ¡Superman! Y tita Emms el Capitán América. Tita Gina iba a ser Hulk, pero el primito Henry quería leche igual que la hermanita…Entonces nos fuimos a dormir, me cepillé los dientes muy bien- abrió una enorme sonrisa a la madre, que también sonrió. Al menos alguien estaba feliz.

-Muy bien, mi amor…Vamos- agarró la mano del hijo caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Pero estoy con el pijama, mamá!- el pequeño retrocede

-¡No importa Roland! ¡Solo tenemos que salir de aquí!- arrastró al hijo sin cuidado alguno

Regina se masajeó las sienes, le dolía la cabeza, y más le dolió al escuchar a Henry llorar en la cuna. Zelena sería otro problema.

-Oh, mi pequeño príncipe…Sh…sh…Mamá está aquí, aquí…- le ofreció el pecho, él se calmó, miraba a la madre mientras mamaba. Regina agarró una de sus manitas -Voy a sacar a tu madre de la cárcel, hijo. Lo prometo. No vamos a quedarnos sin ella…- le acarició los mechones castaños.

* * *

Regina llamó a Tinker, le pidió que se quedara con Henry, mientras intentaba resolver el problema en la comisaría. Llamó también a Ariel, le pidió que se encargara del restaurante durante toda la semana, no sabía cuando iba a poder sacar a Emma de allí. Ojalá fuera lo más rápido posible.

Sus tacones resonaron en el piso de madera, sus pasos eran firmes, anunciaba su majestuosa llegada. Al pasar por los pasillos escuchó algunos murmullos de los hombres que allí estaban, los ignoró. Regina sabía conversar y convencer, aunque no era algo difícil, su belleza ayudaba considerablemente. Enseguida estaba delante del despacho del comisario, que abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos descendieron hacia el escote generoso de la morena.

-¡Sra. Mills! ¡Qué placer conocerla! Soy un gran admirador de su empresa!- la saludó dándole la mano –Mi yerno es socio. ¿A qué debo el honor? Me entró la curiosidad, ¿qué querría una dama tan bella como usted con un simple comisario de media edad?- no apartaba los ojos del escote de la empresaria

-Emma Swan. ¡Quiero pagar su fianza!- fue derecha al asunto, corta y ruda. El hombre pareció sorprendido, y entonces sintió más curiosidad, ¿por qué una mujer rica como Mills querría sacar a una delincuente de la cárcel?

-Bueno, tengo un interés particular en esa rubia…No es la primera vez que pasa por aquí…y además, no tiene derecho a fianza…- George se sentó sobre la mesa y se estiró los dedos, disfrutó de la expresión confusa de la mujer que tenía delante.

Regina no sabía que Emma ya había pasado por la policía. Pero no le importó, quería entender lo que ese viejo había querido decir con "interés particular"

-No he comprendido, Sr. George…¿Qué interés sería ese?- estrechó los ojos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando, porque entonces la cosa quedaría peor y ambas compartirían celda.

-La joven es un mujer bella…le gusta golpear…si es que la señora me entiende…- guiñó un ojo a la morena que inmediatamente apretó los puños, quería tirársele encima al hombre, pero respiró hondo y contó mentalmente hasta 10. Llenó los pulmones y abrió los ojos, aquella mirada que podría transformar cualquier cosa en polvo. Se acercó al hombre con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Mala, ella podría matarlo solo con la mirada.

-No se atreva ni a tocarle un solo mechón, señor. ¡Es mi mujer! ¡Mía! Ni lo piense, querido…o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me va a denunciar a la policía? ¿Hum?- agarró el mentón de la morena -¡Yo soy la ley! ¡Y usted hará lo que YO diga!- apretó las mejillas de la morena -¿Sabe? Aquella rubia no tiene la menor gracia…cuando puedo tener a alguien como usted…- agarró a Regina por los brazos, la pegó contra la mesa, algunos objetos cayeron, ella iba a gritar, pero el hombre le tapó la boca con una de las manos, la otra descendió para subirle la falda. Regina se debatió contra el hombre intentando en vano soltarse del viejo. Él bajó la cremallera de sus propios pantalones metiéndose entre las piernas de la morena que ahora tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Shh! No la voy a tocar…- apretó más la mano contra la boca que intentaba morderlo –Pero solo si es una buena niña y me chupa de forma exquisita…- agarró los cabellos negros con la intención de llevarla a la altura de su cintura. Para suerte de Regina, una mujer entró en el despacho sin llamar.

-¡PAPÁ! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- cerró la puerta tras ella. Y fue en dirección de la morena que estaba temblando. El hombre se giró para subirse la cremallera de los pantalones

-¿Hija? ¡No es lo que estás pensando!- se defendió

-¡No digas nada, George! ¡Sé lo que he visto!- condujo a Regina a otro despacho, cogió un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció, Regina aún temblaba con el vaso en las manos.

-Yo soy Kathryn, hija de ese miserable que ha intentado…- no consiguió terminar, sentía asco del padre. Golpeó la mesa, había odio en la mirada de la alta rubia –Seré la próxima comisaria de este sitio, ¡en cuanto consiga desenmascarar a mi padre!-había resentimiento en la voz -¿Está usted bien?- Regina aún estaba pálida, ya no había labial en su boca, se había quedado en la palma de la mano del hombre.

-S…sí…Tengo que verla…- pidió aún visiblemente abatida por el susto

-¿Emma Swan?- Kathryn ya había hablado con la rubia

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?- se sorprendió

-Ella me ha hablado de usted, y sé por qué está ella aquí- le contó

-Déjeme verla, por favor. Necesito saber si ese miserable…- balanceó la cabeza intentando quitarse esa imagen reciente de la cabeza

-¿Le ha hecho algo a ella? No. ¡No lo permitiré! Acompáñeme, la llevaré hasta ella- la futura comisaria caminó firme ante los hombres de la comisaría, parecía que imponía respeto, todos la miraban con temor.

Pasaron por algunos pasillos, y enseguida llegaron a la celda.

-¡Emma!- Regina agarró el rostro de la rubia, le dio varios besos en su blanco rostro que estaba entre los barrotes

-Regina…- Emma se dio cuenta de la mirada asustada de su prometida, se sintió culpable-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó agarrándole las manos

-No puedo sacarte de aquí, no quieren aceptar la fianza. Pero voy a hablar con aquel insolente, va a tener que retirar la denuncia- agarró firme la mano de la novia.

-¿Por qué no aceptan la fianza?- Emma no lo entendió

-No sé, pero creo que hay algo muy raro en este sitio, tengo que sacarte de aquí antes de que te lleven a una penitenciaria fuera de Nueva York- Regina tenía una mirada de desesperación

-Perdóname…Perdóname por eso…No quería…- sus ojos lagrimearon, ahora estaba arrepentida, no quería que Regina estuviera en ese lugar.

-¡No te disculpes! ¡En ese momento soy yo la que querría partirle el resto de la cara a ese miserable!- y cómo lo deseaba, si pudiera, mataba a Robin, romperle la nariz era poco.

-¡Te voy a sacar de aquí, Emma!- acarició el abatido rostro, apartando algunos mechones dorados –Te amo…- besó una de las manos

-Yo también, mi amor…- tocó el rostro de la morena con ojos llorosos

Regina salió de la comisaría a paso largo en dirección a la casa de la hermana.

-¿Dónde está él, Zelena?- Regina entró en la casa antes mismo de que la pelirroja abriera por completo la puerta

-¡No quiere verte Regina! ¡Sal!- intentó en vano empujar a su hermana

-¡No voy a marcharme, Zelena! ¡No voy a irme de aquí hasta que retire esa maldita denuncia! ¡Él no es un víctima inocente!- entró en el cuarto furiosa -¿Cuánto quieres?

-¿Cuánto? Creo que esa pregunta no es la correcta, querida cuñada…La pregunta es…qué- sonrió diabólico

-¡Nunca!- el dinero no era suficiente, quería algo más

-¡Entonces, aquella perra se va a pudrir en la cárcel!- escupió las palabras, Regina amenazó con acercarse al hombre

-¡Ven! ¡Adelante! ¡Termina lo que tu puta comenzó!- abrió los brazos incentivando la pelea

Regina resopló de odio. No podía devolverle el golpe, pero Robin se iba a arrepentir de eso.

-¡No te daré la presidencia!- salió pisando fuerte. ¿Qué haría? Estaba segura de que Robin tenía algo que ver con no poder pagar la fianza, una idea le vino a la cabeza, Jefferson, Robin conocía a aquel comisario, no fue casualidad que pusiera la denuncia allí.

Condujo rápido hasta llegar a la empresa.

-¿Regina? Llegaste temprano…¡Creo que hoy podemos ir a almorzar!- dijo Mérida entusiasmada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Déjame en paz, Mérida! ¡Cuando quiera tu compañía, le pido a Belle que marque una cita!- salió ignorando a la pelirroja que no entendió la frialdad de la presidenta, quedó visiblemente enfadada.

-Belle, ¿dónde está Jefferson?-preguntó respirando pesado, prácticamente había corrido hasta llegar ahí

-Fuera, sra. Mills- la asistente respondió formalmente

-¡Dígale que vuelva inmediatamente! ¡Lo quiero en mi despacho cuanto antes! No tiene que anunciarse, solo dígale que entre- cerró la puerta con un golpe. En menos de cinco minutos, Mérida entró en el despacho

-Disculpa Regina, ¿he hecho algo malo?- la pelirroja se quedó preocupada, no quería desagradar a la mujer que quería impresionar

-¡Sal Mérida, trabaja en el despacho de Robin! No quiero ver a nadie hasta que Jeffeson llegue!- ordenó groseramente, hacía tiempo que Regina no actuaba con tal frialdad con los trabajadores. Para Mérida era novedad, siempre había sido bien tratada desde su llegada.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- fue solícita, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue una mirada furiosa

-¡NO! ¡DIJE QUE SALIERAS!- gritó a la pelirroja que enseguida se marchó, quería ayudar, saber qué estaba pasando, no desistiría, descubriría lo que había dejado de esa manera a la morena.

Jefferson llegó y enseguida se dirigió al despacho de la presidenta.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, sra. Mills?- fue formal, estaba en su lugar de trabajo

-Sé que Robin y tú estabais metidos en asuntos raros, y estoy segura de que no estabais solos, teníais o tenéis aliados en la policía, ¿verdad?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-S..Sí, Regina, pero yo ya no estoy metido en eso…He cambiado, necesito este trabajo- el hombre creyó que iba a ser despedido. Quería demostrar su valía, hacía mucho que se había arrepentido de sus debilidades.

-No te voy a echar. Confío en tu cambio. Pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda…-señaló

Regina le explicó todo lo sucedido, Jefferson quedó indignado con la actitud de su antiguo compañero de golpes, aún más por sus pensamientos llenos de prejuicios.

-Algo ha prometido a George, alguna cuantía elevada- sacó esa conclusión, sabía cómo trabajaba el viejo, y todo era a base de propinas y sobornos. Así era cómo ambos hombres daban los golpes y pasaban como fantasmas para la policía. Regina tenía razón, había algo que no olía bien en aquella comisaría, y ella ayudaría a desenmascarar a la cuadrilla.

-¡Bien! He pensado lo siguiente…- comenzó a explicarle el plan, Jefferson se apoyó en la mesa para prestar atención a las instrucciones. Él también corría el riesgo de ser llevado preso si testificaba contra el comisario y Robin, pero Regina le dio su palabra de que si algo le sucedía, ella misma pagaría a los abogados, los mejores, y saldría de la cárcel, también le prometió que nada le faltaría ni su hija ni a August, cuando volviera tendría su empleo garantizado y un bonus más que generoso. Jefferson, al comienzo, estaba aprensivo, pero lo pensó mejor, estaría bien pagar la deuda que tenía con la sociedad y ser libre, así viviría con su hija y August con la consciencia limpia.

Regina era muy inteligente, y no tenía miedo, sabía que se estaba metiendo con personas peligrosas, envueltas con la mafia. Pero, llevaría eso adelante, Emma saldría de allí de una manera u otra. Robin lo pagaría.

Jefferson aún estaba en el despacho, prestaba atención mientras Regina llamaba a alguien.

-Hola, ¿srta. Kathryn? Tengo una forma de ayudarla con su padre- había escuchado que la rubia quería desenmascara a su padre, así que Regina la ayudaría.

La futura comisaria escuchó con atención, hacía años que quería sacar a la luz las corrupciones de su padre, había seguido la misma profesión para cambiar las cosas equivocadas que se ha visto obligada a presenciar mientras se quedaba callada. Una vez conversado, las mujeres quedaron en verse en un restaurante acompañadas de Jefferson.

Kathryn investigaba los pasos del padre juntamente con el FBI, era espía para estos, lo que facilitó mucho las cosas, pues necesitaba pruebas y ahora tendría a alguien dentro. No alargó la cosa, llevó a Jefferson para que testificara, cosa que fue muy útil, pues su testimonio condujo al FBI al grupo de delincuentes actuales y a los fugitivos, como Robin. Jerfferson, inevitablemente, sería llevado a la cárcel, pero con una pena menor, pues había ayudado en la investigación, saldría pronto. Regina nunca tuvo la intención de denunciar al cuñado, ya conocía su pasado desde hacía años, pero se metió con la persona equivocada, pues la chantajeó precisamente con la presidencia y la morena no iba a dejar pasar eso.

En dos días, todo el grupo de delincuentes estaban presos, incluyendo al comisario George, que era el que ordenada los asaltos, también fue acusado de violación, había muchas denuncias, pero todas fueron archivadas debido a la gran influencia que tenía en el departamento.

Robin fue el último en ser apresado, su pena también sería corta, pues el rubio optó por ayudar en los testimonios, y con los argumentos finales de Hood, el resto de la cuadrilla fue apresada.

Kathryn fue nombrada comisaria, y ella misma se encargó del caso de Emma, y consiguió que Regina pudiera pagar la fianza. Evidentemente le dio instrucciones claras a Swan para que no volviera a repetirse lo sucedido, pues sería difícil una sexta liberación por fianza.

-Menos impulsiva, srta. Swan…- Kathryn le di la mano a la rubia que sonrió tímidamente

-Nunca más hará algo semejante. ¿No es verdad, srta. Swan?- Regina la miró seria, su mirada quemaba en la piel de la rubia. Estaba indignada, Emma había sido detenida cuatro veces por agresión, además de la que Regina había presenciado, tenía que conversar seriamente con su futura esposa.

-Yo…No va a suceder de nuevo…-dijo Emma avergonzada, con los hombros encogidos.

Regina la miraba con reprobación. Había movido cielo y tierra para sacar a Emma antes de ser transferida, se metió con el FBI. ¡Con la mafia! Casi es violada por un asqueroso viejo, tuvo que pedirle a Jefferson que testificara con el riesgo de ser apresado, y lo fue. Denunció al cuñado, al cuñado. Marido de su hermana, Zelena no la perdonaría, suspiró, una vez más estaría sin hablar con la hermana a causa de Robin. Ese había sido el precio, un precio alto, pero Emma había sido su elección. Emma era su familia, su futura esposa, madre de su hijo, y madre de los que quizás estuvieran por venir.

No estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de su futura esposa, pero resolvería aquella situación en casa, quizás en la cama. Quería quitarse toda aquella tensión, aquella mezcla de añoranza, amor y odio. Emma pagaría caro por haberle hecho pasar esos tres días de infierno.

-¡Pues claro que no va a suceder de nuevo! ¡Si no, pido el divorcio antes de mismo de casarme con usted, srta. Swan!- fusiló a Emma con la mirada, una mirada algo provocativa y malvada. Regina sonrió de lado y se mordió el cantó de la boca, la provocaba. Emma entendió aquella mirada. Se despidieron de la actual comisaria y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¡Maldita!- Regina golpeó los puños cerrados contra el pecho de su prometida con cierta fuerza en cuanto pisaron la acera, estaba irritada, frustrada, con miedo. Todo lo que se había guardado esos tres días salió a la superficie, sus ojos estaban llorosos, era una mezcla de sentimientos buenos y malos, un cierto alivio por tener a su mujer de vuelta, pero algunas dudas le surgieron y Emma tendía que aclararlas.

-Calma Gina…- intentó agarrar los brazos de la morena

-No me llames así, pedazo de…¡Arggg!- se apoyó en el pecho de la rubia y lloró, rabia, miedo, alegría, todo junto. Emma la agarró con fuerza de los brazos, la abrazaba y besaba su cabeza, sintiendo aquel aroma que tanta falta le había hecho.

-Perdóname…- susurró en mitad de los sollozos de la morena, sus ojos lloraron al ver a Regina tan frágil, sabía que la culpa había sido de ella -¡Nunca más volverá a suceder!- agarró el rostro de la amada, miró profundamente a los ojos castaños y besó su cabeza de forma lenta –Te amo…Gracias por quedarte a mi lado…- su mirada suplicaba perdón.

-En la alegría y en la tristeza…- Regina sorbió, secando las lágrimas, su rostro estaba rojo. No había llorado ni siquiera un día, ni había dormido, comenzó a sentir la adrenalina dejar su cuerpo y dar paso al cansancio. Estaba exhausta.

-Pero aún no hemos hecho los votos…- bromeó Emma, encontró las palabras de la prometida graciosas

-¡Ah, señora Emma! ¡Después de lo que he pasado para sacarte de aquí…no existe voto mayor que esos, idiota!- dijo seria, pero estaba bromeando –Vamos…tienes un hijo que te echa de menos…- dijo ríspida. Su humor estaba en una montaña rusa. Comenzó a caminar rápido hasta el aparcamiento. Emma tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. La cogió del brazo con fuerza moderada.

-¡Eh! ¡No puedes huir de mí! ¡Mandona!- sonrió, Regina permaneció seria. Emma agarró su nuca y tomó a Regina en beso hambriento, lleno de nostalgias y deseo. Algunas personas que pasaban se quedaban mirando, a ellas ni les importaba. Regina olvidó el mundo a su alrededor, el ruido de coches, pasos, voces, todo se extinguió en el instante en que aquellos labios finos se pegaron a su boca carnosa y suave. Se entregó al momento, nada en la vida tendría más importancia si no estaba Emma para compartir los momentos. Fueran estos buenos o malos.

-Te amo, sra. Swan Mills…- dijo Emma pegada a sus labios y volvió a besarla lentamente.


	29. Calma

**Calma**

Regina y Emma no tuvieron una conversación concreta sobre los acontecimientos de aquellos tres días. Emma decidió postergarlo al máximo, le contaría sus pasos por la policía, pero no en ese momento.

Emma llegó a casa entusiasmada, parecía una niña cuando la madre le dice que tiene un regalo en el cuarto. Los padres de la rubia no supieron nada de lo ocurrido, mejor así, Swan no quería divulgarlo. Tinkerbell, que estaba con su ahijado en el apartamento de la amiga, agarraba a Henry mientras le leía un cuento, el pequeño parecía prestar atención, ¿cómo no? Tinker tenía una voz de hada, calmaba a cualquier niño, hasta los más agitados.

-¡CHICO!- dijo Emma dando saltos de alegría, cogió al niño de los brazos de la rubia, que sonrió ante el entusiasmo de la madre, Swan prácticamente ignoró a Tink, pero era debido a cómo había extrañado al pequeño –Oh hijo…mi pequeño…¡cómo te he echado de menos!- lanzó al pequeño hacia lo alto, él se echó a reír dejando a la vista las encías. Regina se apoyó en la columna entre la sala y la cocina, y los observó con los brazos cruzados –Te amo, Henry…¡Mamá te ha echado tanto de menos! ¿Echaste tú de menos a tu madre rubia? ¿Hum?- le acarició el mentó, observo que su rostro estaba diferente, le abrió la boca al pequeño y ya había dos dientes en la parte de abajo, casi expuestos totalmente. Henry estaba creciendo. Sintió su corazón encogerse, ¡qué diferencia eran tan solo tres días! Estaba aún más lindo y despierto, ya se sentaba en el regazo de las madres y no ya no podía quedarse solo en la cama, corría el riesgo de caerse, pues ya se arrastraba por cualquier superficie –Pesas, hijo…¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Tu madre te ha dado algún suplemento? ¿Algún fermento?- él rió y consecuentemente Emma también, estaba tan feliz de estar en casa, de vuelta con su familia. No podía actuar de aquella forma sin pensar, nunca más.

Tinker y Regina aún observaban a los dos, cómo se divertían, Emma jugaba con el hijo haciendo un avión, un barco, cosquillas, todo en el aire, jugaba a todo, ora lo besaba, ora lo abrazaba, estaba embobada con el hijo.

-Hoy cumplo cinco meses, mamá Em-Regina se acercó imitando la voz infantil, y le masajeó la barriguita. Él se movía alegre, brazos y piernas, parecía celebrar tener a las dos de nuevo cerca.

-Own, príncipe…- acarició al pequeño –Felicidades, mi amor…- lo besó varias veces -¡Te amo, mi bebé!- dijo y en seguida besó a Regina -¿Has visto?- abrió la boca del pequeño, exponiendo los dos dientitos que estaban saliéndole

-¡No!- Regina se asombró, no había tenido en reparar en ello en esos tres días -¿Hijo? ¿Cómo es eso?- se emocionó, los abrazó a los dos cariñosamente -¡Henry, vamos a parar! ¡Estás creciendo demasiado rápido!- parecía estar echándole la bronca al pobrecito. Emma se echó a reír ante lo que dijo su prometida.

-¿Viste Tink? ¡Esta madre aquí es una paranoica!- y en ese momento es que se dio cuenta de que no había saludado a la rubia -¡Ops! ¡Hola Tinker!- sonrió tímida

-¡Hola presidiaria!- se echó a reír. Emma la miró seria, puso cara de enfado -¡Eh, es una broma!- intentó solucionar la tontería que había dicho. Segundos después, Emma y Regina se echaron a reír como dos niñas pequeñas con Henry en los brazos, Tink no aguantó, y también se juntó a ellas hasta no aguantar más.

-¡Eres muy inocente, Tink!- dijo Regina en cuanto paró de reír

-¡Y tú no eras así! ¡Tonta alegre!- dijo secándose las lágrimas, Regina había cambiado mucho después de Emma, se tomaba las cosas más a la ligera, se había vuelto menos seria.

-Sí…¡creo que mi humor es contagioso!- dijo Swan bromista, Henry buscaba su comida con las manos -¿Hijo? ¿Dónde están tus modales? ¿No me invitas a una cena primero? ¿Ya que lo quieres todo a la primera?- Rió –Regina, sujétalo…- pidió, no podía amamantar al hijo recién salida de la prisión –Necesitó un baño, y ya vengo para que este comelón se alimente- sonrió pasándole el niño a la madre morena.

Tinkerbell jugó un poco más con el ahijado y se marchó. Regina sujetaba a Henry con una expresión de alivio, y lo estaba, consiguió resolverlo todo a tiempo. Se sentía culpable por Robin, no por él, sino por los sobrinos, no verían al padre tan pronto, pensó en Roland, él ya entendía las cosas y con seguridad, echaría de menos al padre.

-Oh, Henry…Tuve que hacerlo…No podría dejarte sin madre- le besó la cabeza al pequeño, iniciando una conversación –Emma nos ama, ella hizo algo muy feo…Pero fue por nosotros. No, no te preocupes, voy a conversar con ella sobre eso…- sonrió al hijo –Y vamos a estar bien, mi pequeño…- terminó la conversación emocionada, se sentía cansada.

Emma volvió a la sala de pijama, una blusa de manga larga azul, era corta, dejaba ver sus bóxers femeninos que llevaba debajo, un moño alto en su cabeza. A pesar de estar cansada, a Regina le gustó admirar a su prometida en aquella ropa, hacía tiempo que no se vestía de aquella manera. Los ojos castaños relampaguearon de deseo.

-¡Listo, mi muchacho!- Emma cogió al hijo en brazos –Mamá ha vuelto…- le dio el pecho, y en seguida el pequeño se durmió acurrucado en el seno de la rubia. Regina permaneció al lado de la novia durante largos minutos. Los tres juntos en un único abrazo. No importaba lo que había dicho la asistente social, tampoco la adopción, estaba claro que quería legalizarlo todo para que Emma tuviera todos los derechos, pero ya eso no era importante, pues el amor que se tenía era de corazón y podía suplir cualquier necesidad, Regina dejaría pasar un tiempo, pero volvería con el pedido de adopción, y saldría bien, tenía fe.

-Voy a poner a Henry en la cuna…- Emma se levantó despacio y se dirigió al cuarto

-Yo voy a preparar algo para cenar…- Regina también se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

Se detuvo frente a los armarios, buscando algo para preparar, pero no le venía ninguna idea de qué hacer, sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lío, aún procesaba todo lo ocurrido en aquellos días, sentía rabia dentro de ella, ¿cómo Emma había podido ser tan imprudente? Se preguntaba, pero se perdió cuando sintió las manos firmes apretar su fina cintura.

-¿Pensando en mí?- susurró Emma en tono provocativo, al mismo tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja

-¡Mis pensamientos no son exclusivamente suyos, señorita Swan!- se apartó de la prometida, haciéndose la difícil, pero ya tenía la respiración pesada. No quería entregarse, quería conversar primero, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba casi solo cuando Emma ponía un dedo sobre ella.

-Apuesto a que me echaste de menos…- Emma prendió a Regina contra la encimera, sus bocas estaban casi pegadas –Apuesto a que echaste de menos esto…- subió el vestido de la amada y le tocó la intimidad por encima de las bragas. Regina gimió quedo con los ojos cerrados, quería retroceder y decirle que no, pero, ¿cómo? Emma le robaba todos los sentidos.

-No, Emma, tenemos que hablar…- dijo quejumbrosa, ya estaba entregada

-Después…¿Olvidaste que resolvemos todo después?- le besó aquella boca carnosa con voluptuosidad

Y era verdad, ¿cuántas veces habían conversado después de una buena sesión de amor? Habían perdido la cuenta, el deseo de ambas era avasallador.

-Hum…No me resisto a ti…- susurró Regina jadeante entre sus labios, se entregó al momento. En seguida, sintió los fuertes brazos subir su cuerpo sobre la encimera de la cocina, Emma le quitó las bragas velozmente, y sin aviso la penetró lentamente con dos dedos. Ella gimió, sintió toda la excitación de su cuerpo concentrarse en un único sitio.

-¿Te gusta esto?- Emma se movió lentamente, Regina permanecía vestida, excepto por aquella pequeña pieza de ropa que ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-S…sí…- gimió con los ojos cerrados –E…eso…¡Am!- Emma hizo una presión mayor dentro de ella

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- la incentivó masajeándole el clítoris ya mojado con el pulgar, mientras entraba y salía lentamente

-Eso…es…¡Own! ¡Ahí!- gimió más alto

-Habla…¡Aún no he escuchado!- la provocó

Regina jadeó, movió el trasero al encuentro de los dedos de la rubia, no conseguía hablar. Emma paró, de repente sacó los dedos y encaró los ojos castaños que ahora tenían un tono más oscuro, parecía furiosa.

-¿Cómo-te-atreves-a-parar?- dijo Regina entre dientes, podría matar con aquella mirada

-Pídeme que te folle de forma deliciosa, ¿venga?- Emma comprimió los ojos, había expectativa en su mirada

-Maldita…- Regina amenazó levantarse para ir a tocarla, pero Emma la agarró de los dos brazos, y se los sujetó por detrás, la dejó sin poder moverse.

-Pide- deslizó el pulgar en su entrada, podía sentir el líquido caliente resbalarse por su dedo

-¡N…No!- mordió el labio inferior de la prometida, Emma notó un dolor agudo en la boca. Regina le hizo sangre.

-¿Ah? ¿No vas a pedir?- Emma ignoró el cosquilleo en los labios, volvió a penetrarla con dos dedos -¡Eso lo veremos!- comenzó un vaivén lento. Subió el vestido de la morena hasta la cintura con una de las manos, pero no dejó de moverse dentro de ella, sintió cómo Regina la apretaba, anunciando un eminente orgasmo. Emma sonrió diabólica, apartó las piernas de Regina, la morena apoyó las dos manos en la encimera para equilibrarse, estaba literalmente abierta para la rubia –Pídemelo…Quiero escucharlo…- aceleró los movimientos, sintió a Regina convulsionar, y paró. La morena abrió los ojos enfadada, quería rápido, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer –Tú sabrás, puedo estar toda la noche en "casi ya"…- tomó los labios de la amada en un beso hambriento, volvió a masajear el clítoris de forma lenta, más líquido resbalaba de la morena denunciando su estado dolorido de excitación.

-¡Ah Em…Em-ma! ¡Arhhh! ¡Va…ven-ga…!- gimió enloquecida

-¿Hum? Quiero oírlo…- Emma tiró de los cabellos negros hacia atrás, le chupó la piel expuesta del cuello, aquello le dejaría una gran marca al día siguiente.

Regina era resistente, estuvieron largos minutos en aquella provocación, cuando la morena estuvo al límite por sexta vez, Emma volvió a parar.

-¡Eres-testaruda!- dijo la rubia entre dientes, ella también estaba ya muy excitada con todos aquellos gemidos de la morena, más que mojada, sentía la humedad de su propia vagina, palpitaba, quería ser tomada por Regina, pero después de escuchar las palabras. Sacó los dedos, si Regina podía resistirse a los toques, no podría resistirse a su mayor debilidad. Emma empujó a Regina sobre la encimera hasta pegarla contra la pared, presionó las piernas de la morena junto al cuerpo, los voluminosos pechos de Regina se pegaban a sus propias rodillas, y sin aviso alguno, Emma llevó su boca a la intimidad caliente y húmeda de la prometida, lamía de forma calmada, degustando aquel sabor que solo Regina tenía, succionaba y tragaba aquella afrodisiaca bebida.

Ahora Regina arañaba los brazos de la rubia, no podría aguantarlo, era insoportable, gemía sin pudor. Emma la encaraba, verdes en castaños, la morena quería de corazón continuar con aquella mirada descarada, pero ya no conseguía concentrarse, aquella era un incendio, quemaba, necesitaba correrse.

-¡Arhhh Em! Necesito…- jadeaba desesperada –Ay…- gemía –No pares…No pares…¡Ohnnn! Así…asíiii…gemía enloquecida, extasiada de placer.

-¡Dilo! ¡Y tendrás el mejor orgasmo de tu vida!- Emma sonrió malvada. Regina resopló mirando los ojos verdes, pero desistió

-¡FÓLLEME, SEÑORITA SWAN!- ordenó. Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el pedido, satisfecha introdujo el dedo índice en el ano de la morena, y llenó su otra entrada con el pulgar. Sus dos dedos la embestían con velocidad, en una perfecta sincronía. Regina se movía en el intento de hundirse aún más en los dedos que la consumían con ímpetu. Emma bajó sus labios hasta el rígido clítoris y comenzó a succionarlo de forma rápida. Sintió las manos de Regina agarrarle los cabellos.

-¡Ahí, ahí! Eso…Arrr…¡Ahhh! ¡Em-maaaa!- Regina se entregó al orgasmo, sintió su cuerpo temblar violentamente, Emma ascendió hasta los labios entreabiertos de la prometida y la besó con cariño, y retiró los dedos lentamente.

-Hummm…-escuchó a Regina gemir al sentirse vacía –Sh, sh Swan…- Regina bajó de la encimera, tirando de su vestido hacia abajo -¡Qué cosa fea abusar de mi persona de esa manera…!- empujó a Emma hasta la columna que dividía la cocina de la sala, Regina parecía jugar con la presa –Provocarme así…- le robó un feroz beso, casi violento

-¿Me vas a castigar?- Emma sonrió maliciosa

-¡Castigarte es poco para lo que voy a hacer contigo, Swan!- entrecerró los ojos, apoyó los dos brazos estirados, uno a cada lado de su rostro

-¿Fui una niña mala?- Emma la provocó poniendo cara de adolescente rebelde

-Muy mala…- apretó la rodilla sobre la vagina de la rubia

-¡Ay, Regina!- Emma desorbitó los ojos, la morena apretó con más fuerza de lo normal

-¿Duele?- provocó moviendo la rodilla

-Aham…- cerró los ojos, sus bragas ya estaban echadas a perder

-¡Malvada es mi mote, Swan! ¡Mereces una reprimenda!- apretó el mentón de la rubia y volvió a besarla de forma violenta, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Regina subió la camiseta para llevarse a la boca los rosados pechos, Emma gemía, intentó apretar el trasero de la morena, pero Regina le dio una palmada en las manos

-¡Ya! Tú ya hiciste lo que quisiste. ¡Ahora es mi turno!- le retiró la camiseta y la tiró a lo lejos, Emma ahora solo estaba con las bragas, jadeaba de deseo, ¡cómo quería que Regina la dominase! Y fue lo que la morena hizo. Giró a Emma de espaldas, la prensó entre la fría pared y su cuerpo, después le quitó las bragas lentamente, dejando marcas rojas de sus uñas en la zona de la pelvis, muslos y piernas. Apartó las nalgas de la prometida y lamió allí.

-¡La madre que me parió, Regina!- Emma se agarró a la columna, quedándose de puntillas. Sentía la lengua de su novia juguetear en todo su centro, sintió las uñas clavadas en su trasero, podría jurar que las nalgas estarían rojas. Se perdió en pensamientos cuando notó que tres dedos la invadían.

-¡Ahnnn!- gimió sorprendida, Regina era delicada, y ahora lo estaba siendo

-Soy muy blanda cuando el tema es usted, señorita Swan…- dijo Regina en cuanto se acercó al oído, sus dedos seguían jugando en la intimidad de la rubia –Quiero que lo des todo de ti…- giró a Emma y se movió rápidamente dentro de ella, un gritó intentó salir de la garganta de la rubia, pero Regina lo ahogó con abrupto beso, solo la soltó cuando el aire se hizo necesario. Emma ya tenías las piernas de gelatina, temblaba en los brazos de la morena que la embestía cada vez más deprisa. No aguantó más, aquellos dedos la llenaban por completo, hondamente, Regina alcanzaba hasta donde sus dedos ya no podían más. Los labios carnosos descendieron hasta el pecho derecho, sus dedos seguían con la misma velocidad, chupó con deseo, y aquello fue el gatillo.

-¡Ahhhh Re-Regi-na!- gimió Emma agarrándose al cuerpo, temblaba, el sudor era visible, respiraba con dificultad, intentando recuperarse.

Regina abrió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, adoraba cuando Emma gemía su nombre en el clímax. Volvió a besarla de forma calmada.

-Ven…- arrastró a su prometida al baño -¡Voy a acabar contigo!- miró maliciosa, la rubia sonrió caminando hacia la estancia.

Se amaron una vez más debajo de la ducha, pero de forma calmada, sensual y provocativa. Permanecerían allí para siempre, pero existía Henry, y pronto el pequeño dio señas de que se había despertado.

-Nuestro hijo…- Regina sonrió a su amada, sus cabezas estaban pegadas, le dio un beso rápido y cogió la toalla. Emma hizo lo mismo, pero miró a la morena con una sonrisa traviesa y salió corriendo delante de ella como si jugara al pilla pilla. Antes de entrar en el cuarto, gritó

-¡Es mío!- levantó al pequeño de la cuna con todo el cariño de una madre. Regina llegó al cuarto quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y secándose enseguida

-¡Todo tuyo, mi amor!- rio, se puso un camisón y buscó el secador, miraba por el espejo cómo Emma conversaba con Henry

Emma puso a Henry en mitad de la cama, cogió un pañal y se tapó el rostro, jugaba a "tras tras" con el hijo, él sonríe alegre, se arrastraba hasta su madre rubia, se dio cuenta de que si se apartaba más del hijo, él iría gateando hasta ella. Y así estuvieron hasta que Regina entró en el juego.

-¡Te pille, pequeñajo! ¡Me toca!- prácticamente saltó a la cama y agarró al hijo haciéndole cosquillas, él reía a carcajadas. Enseguida, Emma entró en el juego y los tres hacían una fiesta, carcajadas estallaban por el cuarto. Todo aquello eran tan perfecto, tan surreal que ambas madres podrían decir que era un sueño. Ahora las dos estaban echadas muy cerca, Henry en medio se mordía sus propios piececitos.

-¿Está rico, hijo?- Emma apartó uno de los pies y Henry alzó el cuerpo para cogerlo de nuevo. Emma se rió ante la reacción del hijo.

-¡Para Emma! ¡Deja al niño en paz!- dijo Regina en tono serio, pero era broma, su expresión era suave, tenía una sonrisa leve en el rostro

-¿Mira? ¡Parece que este pie es lo más sabroso del mundo!- rió una vez más

-¡Es el príncipe de mamá!- dijo Regina con voz aniñada, apretó y besó aquello pies hermosos

Henry se restregó los ojitos y dio un gran bostezo cerrando los ojos.

-Miren quién se cansó…- dijo la morena a Emma con una mirada cómplice

-Creo que es mejor que le des de mamar antes, así se dormirá hasta mitad de la madrugada…- Emma dio la idea. A Regina le extrañó, la rubia siempre le daba de mamar al hijo por las noches.

-Sí…- cogió al pequeño y le dio el pecho, él respiraba sereno mientras succionaba. Regina comenzó a reír de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emma curiosa

-Esto…- señaló al hijo agarrado a su pecho

-¿Qué pasa?- Emma no entendía

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Emma! ¡De verdad que eres rubia! ¿No lo ves?- rió -¿No sientes esto? Quiero decir…a veces, no siempre sucede…- la morena se sonrojó, sentía vergüenza

-¡No te entiendo!- Emma se rascó la cabeza, fingiendo no saber de lo que se trataba, quería escuchárselo decir

-¡A veces, esto me excita!- susurró y escondió su rostro con una mano. Emma intentó aguantar la risa, pero falló, rió escandalosamente, despertando a Henry, que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia su madre rubia, incluso dejó de mamar.

-¡Emma!- la llamó, ella reía sin parar con las manos en la barriga -¡Emma!- la llamó de nuevo, nada -¡EMMA!- le tiró una almohada con fuerza

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?-puso cara de enfado mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-No tiene gracia…¡Es serio!- juntó las cejas, realmente sentía vergüenza por eso.

-Es normal, amor…Yo también lo siento a veces…Al principio me sentía como tú, preocupada pensando que era una pervertida y eso. Pero hablé con mi madre al respecto, y me dijo que era normal. ¡Y lo que mi madre dice va a misa!- levantó los brazos en señal de rendición

-Hum…menos mal…- Regina respiró aliviada con la nueva información.

-Menos mal que lo estás haciendo tú, yo suelo quedarme sensible después…- se ruborizó. Regina entendió en ese momento, fue por eso que Emma no quiso amamantarlo -¡Y creo que estoy seca!- dijo Emma masajeándose los pechos.

-¿Cómo?- Regina desorbitó los ojos preocupada, Emma era la mayor fuente de leche de Henry, según el doctor Whale, Regina dentro de un mes ya no daría más leche.

-¡Qué! ¡Tú acabaste con todo horas atrás!- Emma se echó a reír de nuevo. Regina la miró seria, y le volvió a tirar la almohada, pero enseguida se juntó a ella.

Henry se durmió rápidamente acurrucado en los brazos de la madre. Emma le pidió a Regina que lo dejara dormir esa noche entre las dos, quería estar cerca del hijo. Regina la dejó, pero antes le dio un sermón, diciendo que solo esa vez, porque no había que acostumbrarlo mal. Emma se rió y acurrucó al pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, no?- Regina entró en el asunto antes de apagar la lámpara

-¡Se lo mereció!- Emma no quería entrar en el tema, no después del haber hecho el amo de forma tan fabulosa y teniendo al hijo ahí entre ellas.

-¡Ok! Estoy de acuerdo, pero no se resuelven las cosas así, Em.…Actuaste como uno de ellos, ¿y no luchamos por la igualdad, por el no al prejuicio? E hiciste exactamente lo que un homófobo haría…¿Me entiendes?- agarró el mentón de la rubia, la miraba seria, pero había amor en su mirada –No resolvemos las cosas así…Y Robin está preso…- le contó. Emma se sorprendió

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- no entendía, él no la había tocado.

-Lo denuncié por sus actos de delincuencia de años atrás. Bueno, Jefferson también fue encarcelado- explicó de forma rápida

-¿Am? No entiendo, ¿después de tantos años?- Emma lo sintió por Jefferson, y entonces pensó en August y en la hija de ambos

-Precisamente, le pedí a Jefferson que denunciara a aquel miserable comisario…- apartó los pensamientos, no le contaría el desagradable desencuentro- Resumiendo, Robin me chantajeó. Quería la presidencia, como siempre- reviró los ojos –Y yo vi muy extraño no poder pagar tu fianza, entonces uní los puntos y conversé con Kathryn. ¡La ayudé a coger a la cuadrilla para sacarte de aquel lugar!- contó aparentemente irritada.

-¡Hm, mi espía!- a pesar de la sorpresa, Emma bromeó

-¡No es un juego, Emma! ¿Tienes noción del peligro que hubiera corrido nuestra familia si algo hubiera salido mal? Es eso lo que quiero que veas. No puedes actuar por impulso, no más, reconozco que has cambiado bastante por nosotros, pero aún no es suficiente, tienes que pensar antes de hacer, necesitas poner a nuestro hijo en primer lugar…Nuestra relación, nuestra familia…- era un ruego, no quería volver a pasar por aquello de nuevo.

-Perdóname…por hacer que tú y nuestro hijo pasarais por eso…Sé que tengo que controlarme más…- Emma bajó la cabeza, estaba profundamente arrepentida, ahora aún más. Jefferson preso, lo sentía incluso por Robin, no por él, sentía rabia de aquel idiota, pero era padre y Emma sintió en la piel lo difícil que era estar lejos del hijo.

-Es la vida...-Regina suspiró cansada –Aprendeos con nuestros errores, mi amor…Y sé que no se volverá a repetir…- tocó el blanco rostro apartando algunos mechones antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca más, mi amor…- Emma tenía los ojos llorosos, Regina le había demostrado una vez más el amor que le tenía. Emma reconocía eso y tenía que darle valor. Se desearon buenas noches, y enseguida los tres se quedaron dormidos, unos en los brazos del otro, un único amor, una familia.

 **Una semana después-Mills Company. Sala de la presidenta**

-Dígame, señora Mills- Mérida entró en el despacho algo cohibida, se dirigió a ella formalmente, después de cómo fue tratada la última vez por la morena, se había pasado la semana entera evitando el contacto.

-Creo que te debo una disc…- la pelirroja interrumpió sus palabras

-¡No! No tienes por qué, eres mi jefa. No me debes explicaciones…- tenía una mirada comprensiva, una mirada casi inocente. De inocente no había nada, Mérida ciertamente usaría aquello en su favor.

-Lo necesito, yo…Es…- Regina nunca perdía el habla, pero la maldita conseguía desconcentrar a cualquiera con aquel escote, llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón y un chaleco negro muy apretado, dejaba los pechos casi que saltando fuera de la camisa, parecían más grandes de lo que eran.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Mérida al notar la mirada de la morena, sabía usar sus atributos muy bien, aprovechó la ocasión y se llevó los mechones rojos hacia el lado izquierdo de forma lenta. Regina carraspeó intentando disimular lo inevitable, había una cosa en lo que Regina no era buena, y era precisamente aquello, no lograba esconder nada de aquellos ojos sedientos de deseo.

-Necesito que te quedes en lugar de Robin- se levantó de la silla abruptamente y se giró hacia la ventana, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

"¡Cielos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esa mujer tiene que ser tan…provocativa? ¡Esto no puede ser coincidencia!" Regina pensó mirando a los coches en la calle.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Mérida no entendía, no sabía que Robin estaba preso, su idea era estar dos meses más en la empresa y volvería a Miami.

-No volverá, creo que al menos durante dos años…Pero eso no viene al caso, Srta. Dunbroch- se giró hacia la pelirroja de nuevo –Sé que administra la empresa de sus padres, y aquí solo es una trabajadora más…Aun así, me gustaría que se quedara…Si no la va a perjudicar…- pidió al terminar la explicación.

-Será un placer…Puedo llevar la empresa de mis padres incluso de lejos. En realidad, mi madre está bastante activa, yo solo era su asistente. Tú me estás dando una increíble oportunidad de crecimiento y conocimiento, Regina…No sé cómo agradecer…- claro que aceptaba quedarse más tiempo en la Mills Company, era todo lo que quería.

.¡Entonces, hecho! ¡Se quedará en el puesto de Robin hasta nueva orden! Puede trasladarse a su antiguo despacho. Traiga lo que quiera, decore…Haga lo que desee…- informó

-Muchas gracias, Regina…¿Puedo pedirte algo?- fue sutil

-Claro…¿Qué?- Regina removió algunos papeles, así se distraía del escote llamativo de la pelirroja

-Aún deseo salir contigo…No tiene que ser una cena, sé que tienes a Henry…Solo un almuerzo informal…Me gustaría conversar con Regina…Solamente Regina, no la dueña de este imperio…- pidió casi rogando

-Bueno, es…- Regina no quería, pero era mejor librarse rápido de aquello

-Por favor…No muerdo…- se acercó a la morena, se quedó demasiado cerca de la presidenta que ya le fallaba la respiración –A menos que me lo pida…- tocó el mentón de Regina

-M…Mé..- tartamudeó

-Calma…¿Amigas?- Mérida dijo rápido al percibir el desconcierto de la morena, cada vez se convencía más de que algo le removía a su jefa.

-¡Amigas!- Regina sonrió soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Se sintió aliviada con las palabras de la pelirroja.

-¡Te aviso cuando llegue el día!- se refirió al almuerzo y salió con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

* * *

Regina llegó pronto a casa, Emma estaba con Henry en la alfombra de la sala, había varios juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, el pequeño ora mordía algunos, ora los tiraba hacia la rubia. Regina quedó encantada con la escena de los dos. Soltó el bolso en la mesa y abrazó a Emma por detrás, acariciando los cabellos castaños del hijo.

-Mis amores…- tocó el rostro de los dos al mismo tiempo

-Mira quién llego, chico…- Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó a su prometida de forma calma, de repente, sintió un pequeño ser arrastrase hacia ellas.

-¿Hijo?- Regina rió -¿No quieres que mamá me bese?- agarró al pequeño en los brazos y le dio varias mordidas en su barriguita, Henry se echó a reír escandalosamente en los brazos de su madre morena -¡Babón!- Regina cogió un trozo de tela para limpiarle la boquita.

-¡Te echamos mucho de menos!- dijo Emma apretando un juguete que hizo ruido, captando la atención del pequeño –Casi te vamos a buscar a la empresa…Pero como el tiempo cambió, creí mejor que darnos, Henry está algo revuelto… le di la papilla de plátano con manzana, pero comió poco, entonces complementé dándole de mamar… - le contó su día

-¿Estás enfermo, hijo?- Regina frunció las cejas. Le tocó la frente, estaba caliente -¡Dios, Emma! ¡Tiene fiebre! ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta antes? ¡Vamos al hospital!- Regina se dirigió al cuarto de Henry para preparar la bolsa, en un momento estaba con todo en las manos -¿Vamos?- cogió al niño de los brazos de la rubia que se quedó sin reacción, se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes.

-Discúlpame…- dijo Emma mientras arrancaba el Mercedes, Regina no iba en el escarabajo con Henry debido al ruido del motor

-Tienes que estar más atenta, Em…- dijo con cariño –Estará bien…Lo sé…- sujetó al niño algo somnoliento en la sillita –Listo, mi príncipe…- le besó los cabellos castaños –Ya, ya, pronto te sentirás mejor, mi amor…- se sentó en el asiendo del copiloto

Llegaron rápido al hospital, el doctor Whale, que también era especialista en pediatría, parecía vivir en aquel sitio, siempre estaba listo para atender a los pacientes.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamás Mills?- acostó a Henry en la cama, midió la temperatura, escuchó el corazón, comprobó boca y ojos, antes de que las madres incluso respondieran -¡Son los dientitos, mamás!- comenzó a explicar –No hay de qué preocuparse, puede sentirse algo revuelto debido a la incomodidad de los dientes, la fiebre es normal también, ya que el proceso de salir los dientes rasga la encía…- Emma hizo una mueca ante la explicación del médico. Regina respiró aliviada, había ido el camino entero pensando cosas negativas –Le voy a dar este remedio ahora para cortar la fiebre, y ya podrán llevárselo a casa, cualquier cosa solo tienen que darle algunas gotitas cada ocho horas…- le entregó la receta a la madre rubia, ya que Regina no se soltaba al hijo.

-Gracias doctor…- Regina agradeció agarrando al pequeño con toda la delicadeza del mundo, parecía estar sujetando un carísimo jarrón de porcelana.

-¿Me dejas en el restaurante, amor?- pidió Emma en cuanto entraron en la avenida principal

-Claro…- Regina condujo hasta el establecimiento

-Gracias, cariño…- Emma le dio un rápido beso a la prometida –hoy llegará un poco más tarde…¡Cualquier cosa me llamas acá, que voy a casa corriendo!- le dijo, y entró en el local

-No te preocupes, Em…Te voy a echar de menos…- Emma gritó un yo también a lo lejos.

 **Tres meses después**

Era la hora del almuerzo en la Mills Company, Regina seguía llegando temprano, trabajaba media jornada por la mañana, Emma abría el restaurante a última hora de la tarde, así, ambas madres dividían el tiempo, la rubia se quedaba con el hijo hasta la tarde, y Regina llegaba a tiempo de estar con los dos antes de que su prometida salir a trabajar. Fue un horario montada por las dos para poder continuar disfrutando del hijo.

-Belle, ¿puedes pedir el almuerzo, por favor? Hoy comeré aquí. Gracias- pidió la presidenta a su asistente por el telefonillo. En menos de dos minutos, Belle anunció a Mérida

-¿Srta. Dunbroch? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- pensó que había algún problema

-¡Puedes dejar de trabajar como un loca, y venir a almorzar conmigo!- agarró las manos de la morena y la levantó de la silla -¡Vamos!- arrastró a la presidenta hacia fuera. Regina rió, aquella pelirroja era de verdad muy descarada. En ese momento, se acordó de Emma. Pelirroja petulante.

-¡Mérida! ¡Para! ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Regina se soltó de la pelirroja, aún sonriendo

-¿Por ti? ¡Puedo decir que sí!- agarró la mano de la jefa mientras bajaba las escaleras, había ascensor, pero la pelirroja quiso ir por las escaleras.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?- preguntó la morena quien se soltó sutilmente de las manos al llegar a la planta baja

-¡Puede ser a Granny's! ¡Está cerca y la comida es buena!- dijo mientras se recogía el cabello en una cola de caballo, y se ponía sus gafas oscuras. Estaba linda, y extremadamente sexy. Regina tragó en seco, y se apartó el cuello de la camisa. Aquello tenía que parar, en los últimos meses Mérida se había acercado mucho a la presidenta, incontable reuniones y proyectos de mejora que habían creado juntas, algunos cafés hasta terminar la jornada laboral, aquello era flirteo, Regina tenía plena consciencia de lo que estaba pasando ahí, tenía que decir un basta antes de caminar por un camino del que sentía pánico.

Se sentaron en una mesa en una esquina, Regina pidió lasaña, hacía tiempo que no comía su plato preferido hecho por Ruby. Lilith, que fue a servir, recordó a la pelirroja que había conocido junto con la oriental, amiga de la camarera, le extrañó la proximidad de Regina con aquella desconocida, pero recordó que Mérida estaba ocupando el puesto de presidenta de la Mills Company, y concluyó que debían ser cercanas, se quedó algo incómoda por Emma, pues conocía bien a la amiga, la rubia nunca dio muestras de celos, pero tratándose de Regina, Lily había aprendido que todo podría ser diferente.

Enseguida llevó los pedidos, Mérida había pedido una ensalada de pollo a la plancha, Lily preguntó cómo estaban Henry y Emma, Regina respondió alegre, le contó que Henry estaba enorme, ya se apoyaba en los muebles, habló con orgullo que muy pronto caminaría solito. En cuanto la morena terminó de servir, Mérida tocó la mano de Regina, acarició los dedos finos de la morena que los retiró de inmediato, fingió no ver.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho ya que esa cicatriz te deja muy sexy?- preguntó Mérida mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, después de haberse llevado un bocado de la ensalada a la boca. Regina se atragantó. Sí, Emma. Emma había sido la primera persona que le comentó sobre la cicatriz, ella ya había presenciado esa escena, se estaba repitiendo. Tomó un sorbo del zumo y respiró hondo antes de responder

-Emma…- sonrió tontamente –ella me lo dijo, aquí mismo…- contó con una sonrisa de lado, contenida, pero había pasión en su mirada

-Hum, ella tiene muy buen gusto…Y supo persuadirte bien…- esta vez agarró firme la mano de la morena por encima de la mesa. Ruby presenció la escena de lejos, pero nada dijo, volvió a sus quehaceres.

Regina sintió el corazón dispararse, no podía seguir con aquello, ella aceptando los coqueteos de la pelirroja. ¡Aquello estaba mal! Jamás se perdonaría traicionar a Emma, ella, que se pasó su juventud luchando contra lo que la madre le hacía al padre, sintió en la piel el sabor de la traición, de hecho en su momento estaba loca por Robin, enamorada, y dolió, cómo dolió, solo ella sabía el peso de tal acto. Y dejarse llevar por una atracción momentánea no era la respuesta para el amor que deseaba dedicarle a su futura esposa.

Regina respiró hondo, miró a los ojos a la pelirroja, que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. La morena había estado receptiva a todos los coqueteos de Mérida, cosa que llenaba de esperanzas y ansias a la joven por las palabras que intentaban salir de aquellos labios.

-No voy a mentirte, Mérida…- Regina comenzó de forma leve, necesitaba ser clara –Si te hubiese conocido algún tiempo atrás, con toda seguridad, te llevaría a la cama, incluso sin saber mi interés por mujeres…- dijo aquella de corazón, ella lo sabía, lo sentía, lo que Mérida quería era más que un sencillo flirteo –Pero…Amo a la madre de mi hijo…Y esto…- soltó sus manos –Nunca podrá suceder…Eres una joven valiente, de talento, inteligente, y bonita…con toda certeza alguien con todas las cualidades que me gustan…- pasó las manos por sus cabellos y respiró otra vez –en fin…aún soy tu jefa, y si pretendes seguir conmigo…que por mí…seguirías…esto tiene que parar…- señaló a las dos

-Yo…- no sabía qué decir, no imaginó que Regina fuera tan directa. Sus coqueteos eran sutiles, pero la morena no era tonta. La presidenta era diferente a las mujeres que Mérida había conocido, ella percibía las cosas, y por algunos momentos, la pelirroja pensó que estaba alcanzado su objetivo, estaba equivocada. Necesitaba cambiar de estrategia, no se rendiría. Sin embargo, daría un tiempo a sus avances.

-Discúlpame si te ofendí…- pidió avergonzada. Sonrió débilmente

-No me has ofendido, de manera alguna, y hasta me siento halagada por tu interés…Pero…soy mujer de una sola persona…- sonrió de lado al recordar a Emma

-Comprendo, una pena que no seas mía…- bromeó, aunque había un fondo de verdad

.¡Llegaste tarde, pelirroja!- Regina rió- Somos adultas…y…profesionales…Soy yo la que pide disculpas si en algún momento te di falsa esperanzas…- fue sincera, le gustaba la joven.

-Ya…¡Las diste!- bromeó –Quién sabe en otra vida…o en una despedida de soltero…-Mérida le guiñó un ojo. Regina se echó a reír, la pelirroja tiraba a matar

-Ni lo pienses…Ni te voy a invitar para no correr el riesgo- rió más alto

-¡Upa! ¿Quieres decir que tengo posibilidades? ¿Cuándo sería la boda?- preguntó entusiasmada

-No. ¡No tienes la menor oportunidad!- mintió, pero era mejor así -¡Ya te mandaré la invitación! No te preocupes…- le guiñó un ojo

El almuerzo siguió de forma amigable, rieron bastante, compartieron algunos recuerdos y situaciones inusitadas que habían vivido como jefas, ambas mujeres eran muy parecidas, sus conceptos empresariales eran casi idénticos. Podrían, de hecho, ser buenas amigas si Mérida no tuviera segundas intenciones.

¡Bendita esperanza!


	30. Viaje

**Viaje**

La noche estaba fría, el invierno se acercaba. Ariel fue a pasar la noche con la prima, otra maratón de series.

Antes de ponerse a ver las series, Ariel le resumía entusiasmada sus aventuras en la cocina de la chef Swan. Mérida reviraba los ojos, no quería saber nada de la casi esposa de Regina. Le pidió a la prima que cambiara de tema, pero la pelirroja no hizo caso y continuó hablando de la rubia.

-¿Te gusta esa Emma? ¡Como solo hablas de ella! ¿Eh?- la pelirroja de tirabuzones reviró los ojos otra vez

-¡No me gusta! ¡Es mi jefa!- dijo como si fuera obvio

-¡Gran cosa! Regina es mi superior…¿Y?- tomó un sorbo de refresco y cogió un puñado de palomitas en la mano

-Ah, Mérida…Creo que es muy atractiva, y bonita…Pero solo eso…Sé que Emma ama a Regina y a su hijo, he visto cómo ella ha cambiado…- Ariel no tenía interés amoroso en la rubia, admiraba a Emma como profesional.

-¡Buag! ¡Siento asco de esa Emma!- hizo una mueca

-¡Tienes envidia! ¡Eso sí! ¡Porque querrías estar en su lugar!- Ariel confirmó lo obvio

-¡Cierra la boca, Ariel! ¿Cómo eres tan entrometida?- se irritó

-Apuesto a que a esta hora de la noche, Regina debe estar llamado, clamando por Emma. ¡Oh, Emma! ¡Oh, Emma! Hazme mujer…- Ariel intentó imitar a Regina solo para provocar a la prima –Así…sí…sigue…

-¡Para con eso! ¡Para!- le tiró una almohada a la cara

-¡Ya paró, tonta!- Ariel se reía a carcajadas de la cara de la prima

-¡Ah, Ariel! ¡No me vengas con esas! ¡Emma no es tan perfecta como dices! ¡Por favor!- Mérida dijo indignada ante la payasada de la prima

-¡Deja a Regina en paz, trasto! Ella fue bien clara, no quiere una relación extra conyugal contigo…- Ariel intentaba, de alguna forma, meter juicio en la fértil cabeza de la prima. Conocía lo ocurrido en el almuerzo de las dos.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué es lo que esa Emma tiene?- se levantó del sofá, caminaba de un lado a otro

-¡Necesitas follar, Mérida! ¡Es eso! ¡Busca a alguien para aliviar esa tensión!- buscó la solución

-¡No quiero! La quiero a ella…quiero a Regina…- dijo con mirada enamorada

-¡Y venga Perico al torno! Nunca te he visto así, lo único que me faltaba: tenerte a ti enamorada de esa Regina…- balanceó la cabeza negativamente

Mérida se sentó en el sofá con expresión triste. Era exactamente eso. Su corazón latía de forma diferente por la morena.

-No te pongas así, prima…Ella no es mujer para ti…- Ariel intentaba consolarla al darse cuenta de que la cosa era seria –Si tuvierais alguna aventura, quién saldría herida serías tú…Es mejor así…- le besó lo alto de la cabeza

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Nunca la he besado…¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien que ni te ha tocado?- Suspiró

-¿Amor?- Ariel desorbitó los ojos -¡Prima! ¡No puedes amar a Mills!- reprendió a Mérida, solo podía estar loca

-Lo sé…- lloriqueó –Nunca seré correspondida…- suspiró, irritada –Es extraño este sentimiento…Yo no estoy acostumbrada a querer y no poder tener…-era un desahogo, necesitaba echarlo para fuera –Ella es perfecta…absolutamente perfecta…Y lo digo no solo por la inquietante belleza que posee…lo digo por su forma de actuar y pensar…Es tan divina…- hablaba con la mirada distante, parecía maravillada solo por pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

-Prima…¡Solo es un ser humano!- Ariel estrechó los ojos, Mérida estaba peor de lo que la pelirroja creía

-Da igual…¡Creo que de verdad necesito follar! Quizás esto que siento solo es carencia- concluyó Mérida al darse cuenta de que realmente hablaba de Regina como si fuera un ser superior.

-Es justamente eso, prima…Te las das de "vividora", pero en el fondo solo quieres tener una familia. Solo tienes que encontrar a la persona correcta…- Ariel conocía a su prima y sabia que en el fondo Mérida solo necesitaba un hogar.

-Quizás…- dijo Mérida pensativa, quizás fuese hora de sentar cabeza

Encendieron la tele para comenzar la serie.

 **Final de otoño, comienzo del invierno**

-Amor…estaba limpiando este cajón y he encontrado nuestros billetes para Brasil…¡Vencen el mes que viene!- avisó Emma, estaba organizando el cajón del escritorio, ahora había dos mesas, una en cada esquina, una para Emma llevar la administración del restaurante, mientras Regina tenía la suya para las cosas de la empresa.

-Hum…Me había olvidado…- Regina andaba con Henry por el corto espacio del despacho, ora agarraba las manitas de él, ora las soltaba y él daba uno o dos pasitos solo.

-¿Vamos? ¿Qué te parece? Estamos entrando en el invierno…Podemos ir antes de mi cumpleaños, y coger el verano allí- dijo Emma entusiasmada

-¿Sabes hablar portugués?- preguntó Regina curiosa, no había pensado en aquello

-Un poco…- dijo tímida, su abuelo Leopold era portugués, no lo hablaba de corrido, pero sabía desenvolverse en el portugués de Portugal.

-¿Y eso?- Henry pidió brazos, Regina lo cogió -¡Hablas portugués! ¡Llevo contigo año y medio! No lo sabía- estaba impresionada

-¡Sé hacer cosas!- dijo convencida

-¡Ah! ¡Sabes muy bien cómo romper una nariz! ¡Aún no me he olvidado Emma! Deja de darle vueltas…¿Por qué fuiste tantas veces presa?- Regina aprovechó, quería saber aquello desde hacía meses, Emma lo había estado evitando todo el tiempo, pero tenía que contarle, tarde o temprano. Suspiró.

-Mi primera vez fue a las 16 años…Un chico idiota de mi clase quiso abusar de Ruby, diciendo que yo no tenía lo que él tenía…- cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, aún sentía rabia, Ruby era solo un chica en aquella época, ambas estaban descubriendo su sexualidad. Continuó –A los 18, fui a una fiesta de unos amigos con los que hoy ya no guardo contacto, ellos eran pareja, pero los padres no lo sabían, el padre de uno de ellos los vio besándose, y ya te puedes imaginar, ¡empujé a aquel viejo lleno de prejuicios!- puso cara de asco. El chico al que Emma "defendió" se apartó de ella, más tarde descubrió que se había casado con una mujer mayor que el padre le había conseguido –A los 21 y 23 fueron por los mismos motivos…Defensa…Ella estaba embarazada, el bebé no tenía la culpa…La madre de ella iba a acabar matándolos a los dos…- contó Emma con expresión de dolor –Si no hubiera pasado por aquella calle, la muchacha estaría muerta- la rubia ni la conocía, la chica era solo una adolescente embarazada en la calle –Y a los 23 fue un grupo de moralistas, esos que creen que iremos al infierno por ser homosexuales…¡Pero August y yo les dimos una buena paliza!- Emma rio al contarlo, aquella noche estaban alterados por culpa del alcohol -¡También nosotros recibimos una buena porque ellos eran cuatro, pero valió la pena, les rompí los dientes a dos!-terminó el relato de su paso por la policía.

Regina estaba pensativa, a fin de cuentas, Emma no era agresiva como la morena temía, Emma solo actuó en defensa, quizás un instinto protector. La morena estaba conmovida ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Los defendiste, Emma…- se acercó a la prometida –Al igual que a nuestra familia…- tocó su rostro, Henry hizo lo mismo, arrancando la sonrisa más hermosa de aquella rubia –Claro que no te apoyo, tampoco quiero que salgas haciendo justicia con tus manos…Pero comprendo lo que te llevó a ello, en todos los casos…Y en cierto modo, te admiro por eso…- confesó, realmente se había emocionado con el relato.

-Estoy feliz, y aliviada de compartir esto contigo…Gracias por comprender…- Emma tocó la mano que agarraba su rostro y la besó.

-Seré tu esposa, Emma…Tengo que esforzarme por compartir y dividir todo contigo…Te amo…- sonrió, aquella sonrisa que la rubia amaba, que hacía que todo en el mundo valiera la pena.

-Puedo parecer una convencida por lo que voy a decir…Pero siento ese amor…- besó la palma de la mano de la morena, con todo el cariño del mundo

-No lo eres…Yo también puedo sentirlo, y solo crece más, no sé cómo hay tanto espacio para amarte más cada día…- Regina confesó algo emocionada, cada día que pasaba estaba más segura, quería compartir todo con Emma.

-Yo también te amo, Regina…Mi Regina…Mi amor…- besó la cabeza de la prometida

* * *

-¿Cómo que Robin está preso?- Cora casi gritó al otro lado de la línea

-¿Cómo que cómo, mamá? ¡Regina!- Zelena limpiaba la boca de su hija pequeña con la mano libre, a quien acababa de dar la papilla

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana con eso, hija?- Cora no entendía la relación de su hija pequeña con lo ocurrido

-¡Si al menos llamaras más a menudo, lo sabrías!- resopló, pero prosiguió –Ella lo denunció para sacar a su rubia de la cárcel…- explicó resumidamente

-Pero, ¿qué ocurrió para que Regina llegara a ese punto?- Zelena comenzó a explicarle de forma detallada todo lo sucedido hacía casi cuatro meses atrás.

Enseguida, Cora unió los puntos, Ingrid, la asistente social pagada por ella, había hecho un trabajo mejor de lo esperado, pero se sorprendió con la reacción de Regina, aún más con el rumbo que había tomado todo aquello, ahora las dos estaban más unidas.

La vida pasada de Robin no era un secreto para las mujeres Mills, todo lo contrario, Regina había ayudado al ex novio a librarse de los socios para tener una vida tranquila a su lado. Zelena, por ser compañera de confidencias de su hermana, siempre supo de la vida de su actual esposo, en realidad consideraba muy sexy y atractivo ese lado "bandido" del ex fuera de la ley. Poco tiempo después, los dos comenzaron un romance "prohibido" que enseguida fue descubierto, pues los dos no sabían mantener silencio sobre sus encuentros.

-¡Cielos! ¡Regina de verdad ama a esa muchacha!- concluyó Cora algo decepcionada al otro lado del teléfono

-A mí ella no me disgusta, mamá…Emma es una buena persona, pero lo que le hizo a Robin no tiene perdón- de cierto modo, Zelena entendía el lado de la cuñada

-¿No te disgusta? ¡Ah, Zelena, por favor! ¡Déjate de esas! ¡Eso es mala conciencia por haberle robado a Regina el único hombre que le gustó después de Daniel!- la madre la acusó de forma brusca

-¡Y precisamente por eso le doy mi apoyo, mamá!- a Zelena no le importaba lo que la madre pensara sobre la rubia –Nunca vi a Regina tan feliz desde lo de Daniel, Emma hace a Gina feliz…- Zelena había acompañado el cambio de la hermana. A media que hablaba se podía ver la nostalgia en su voz, quizás estuviera pesando en una posible reconciliación con su hermana pequeña.

-¡Que quede claro que Regina está con una mujer por tu culpa!- Cora la acusó de nuevo

-¡Pero mamá! ¡No tengo nada que ver con eso! Regina siempre fue extraña…- recordó las innumerables veces que había visto a Regina fijarse en las animadoras del colegio en vez de en los capitanes de los equipos.

-¡A tu hermana le gustaban los hombres!- afirmó la de más edad, parecía no creer que Regina estaba con una mujer. Cora siempre consideró a su hija "insaciable", sobre todo porque Regina siempre había sido muy parecida a ella misma, no le importaba, pero no entendía cómo funcionaban las cosas entre dos mujeres.

-¡Eso es lo que tú te crees, mamá! ¡Yo misma pillé a Regina cayéndosele la baba en los escotes de mis amigas! Es ella la que no lo sabía…- reviró los ojos, Zelena siempre dudó, pero nunca comentó nada, probablemente Regina diría que estaba viendo cosas raras.

-¿Y entonces por qué amó tanto a aquel muchacho?- se refería a Daniel

-Amó a Daniel, mamá, porque los sentimientos son sentimientos…Fue su primer hombre, pasión de juventud, y él siempre será perfecto para ella porque murió, lo que lo hace eterno en su corazón…- explicó la hija con voz cansada, ahora le daba agua a su hija con el biberón

-Está bien…¿Y cuánto tiempo le dieron a mi yerno?- cambió de tema, hablar de aquello era aburrido

-32 meses…- suspiró, y acarició el rostro de la hija que ya quería salir de la sillita y ponerse a gatear en el suelo.

-Puedo hablar con Gold, tiene mucha influencia, conoce a varios jueces de primera y segunda instancia. No podré sacarlo de la cárcel, pero puedo colaborar a una pena menor…- Cora tenía una solución para ayudar a la hija

-Gracias, mamá…- dijo con un tono cansado. Sin embargo, le surgió una duda que lleva años corroyéndole de curiosidad – Pero, ¡aclárame una duda! ¿Te estás acostando con Gold?- la pelirroja aguantó una risa

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, muchachita!- respondió seca, Zelena rió al otro lado de la línea, ahora estaba segura - ¿Sabes que tu hermana se va a casar con aquella rubia entrometida?- Cora cambió de tema rápidamente. Su relación con el socio principal de Mills Company se remontaba a décadas atrás.

-¡Claro que sí, mamá! Antes de toda esta situación, yo la estaba ayudando con los primeros preparativos, ni sé cómo andan ahora…- dijo triste, echaba mucho de menos a la hermana, estaban muy apegadas sin contar a Roland que siempre preguntaba por el padre y por la tía.

-Sé que parece que no me importáis ni tú ni tu hermana…Pero…No te apartes de ella, pequeña, sois todo la una para la otra…Maridos y novias van y viene, pero el lazo que os une a las dos es único y poderoso…- la mayor habló de corazón, sus hijas eran su bien mayor, aunque no supiera demostrar ese sentimiento.

Zelena soltó el aire al otro lado de la línea, echaba de menos a su hermana, pero nada dijo. Cora se dio cuenta y entonces cambió de tema, tampoco era buena en hablar de sentimientos, por lo visto, era un defecto de las mujeres Mills.

-Volviendo al tema por el que te he llamado…Llegaré a Nueva York en cuanto vuelva de París, dentro de unas dos semanas, ¡necesito ver a mis nietos!- explicó de forma rápida, ya que habían hablado bastante de otros temas

-¡Claro mamá! ¡Tu nieta ya anda por toda la casa! ¡Y Roland le lee a la hermanita!- habló con orgullo de los hijos, parecía más alegre

-¡Apuesto a que Henry también ya estará casi andando!- dijo con una tímida sonrisa tras el teléfono al recordar a su nieto, hijo de Regina.

-No te sé decir, mamá…Hace más de tres meses que no hablo con –Regina…- existía dolor en su voz

-¡Ya he hecho mi papel de madre emotiva! ¡Ahora es tu turno! Tengo que colgar, hija…¡Dale un fuerte abrazo a esos dos por mí!- ya había colgado el teléfono, ni esperó a que la hija se despidiera

-Ciao, mamá…- Zelena suspiró pensativa con el teléfono en las manos

 **Brasil. Desembarque**

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué calor!- se quejó Regina en cuanto puso el pie fuera del aeropuerto internacional de Guararapes. Henry dormía en su cuna portátil. A Emma parecía no importarle la temperatura de 37 grados.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¡En Nueva York está casi nevando! ¡Y aquí es un infierno!- seguía quejándose mientras sujetaba al hijo en el asiento de atrás. Emma se reía de la exageración de la prometida. Tras más o menos hora y media, el chófer se detuvo frente a una casa y ayudó con las maletas. Regina le estaba poniendo protector de forma exagerada a Henry, parecía querer esconder al pequeño del sol.

La casa era enorme, había una piscina en el jardín, cinco cuartos, todos con baño, la casa era clara y muy bien decorada, algunos detalles en madera y otros en vidrio. Estaba situada frente al mar exuberante de Recife, próxima del pequeño centro, una pequeña ciudad acogedora, a pesar del fuerte sol, todos los establecimientos a los que la pareja entró poseían aire acondicionado, que de cierta manera alivió a Regina que no se acostumbraba al clima tropical de Porto Galinhas.

Llevaban ya cuatro días, Emma con su forma carismática y alegre de ser conversaba ya con los dueños y caseros de los puestos en los que se pasaban las tardes, sí, las tardes, pues Regina se pasaba desde el mediodía hasta las cuatro dentro de casa, decía que aquel sol era dañino y Henry podría coger una insolación. La mayoría de los brasileños que atendían a la familia hablaban inglés, cosa que facilitó la vida de Regina que aunque era fluida en español, entendía algunas cosas, pero otras las dejaba pasar por no comprenderlas.

Estaban a últimas horas de la tarde, se habían pasado el día dando un paseo por las bellísimas playas de Porto, Emma se hundió en las piscinas naturales, mientras Regina solo admiraba el hermoso paisaje con un alegre Henry en sus brazos, él adoraba el agua.

-¿Vamos Em? Ya estoy cansada, estos paseos han acabado conmigo…-Regina pidió, Emma jugaba a orillas del mar con el hijo

-Ah, Regina…Un poquito más, ¿eh? ¡Tampoco Henry se quiere ir ya! ¿No, hijo?- tiró agua al pequeño que inmediatamente se echó a reír batiendo las manitas en el agua, realmente ninguno de los dos quería marcharse -¡Ven, mamá! ¡Deja de ser estirada!- Emma puso voz infantil y movió los brazos del hijo como si llamara a la madre

-¡Estoy lidiando con dos niños!- Regina reviró los ojos riendo, pero se acercó a la orilla del mar a juntarse con los dos seres a los que más amaba en la vida. Emma, traviesa como una niña pequeña, cogió un puñado de arena y se lo tiró a la prometida que se acercaba.

-¡Emma!- la morena la reprendió con mirada furiosa. Ahora había arena en su floreado biquini.

-¡Ven a cogernos!- la rubia se puso a Henry en los hombros y salió corriendo por la orilla del mar riendo junto al pequeño

-¡Emma! ¡Para!- Regina corrió tras ellos

-¡Tu madre es muy blanda, chico! ¡Vamos a darle una paliza!- Emma corría sonriendo, alegre, hasta que vio a Regina parar para respirar con las manos en las rodillas. La rubia se acercó

-¿Amor? ¿Todo bien?- se preocupó

-¡TE PILLÉ!- cogió a Henry en brazos y salió corriendo, pero Emma era más rápida, enseguida los alcanzó y tiró de ella hacia la arena, daban vueltas en la orilla del mar, riendo a carcajadas, alegres, completos -¡Eres una bestia!- empujó a la rubia por el hombro

-¡Y tú una carroza!- rió, y enseguida Henry bostezó

-Creo que nuestro pequeño príncipe finalmente se ha cansado…- Regina mojó la espalda del hijo con agua salada, retirándole la arena, acariciando sus brazos -¿Nos vamos ahora?- pidió

-Sí…- dijo Emma sin ganas, por ella se quedaría hasta anochecer

Las madres llenaron la bañera para dos personas y tomaron un baño con el hijo. Henry estaba exhausto, se quedó dormido en cuanto se tomó el biberón.

Regina ya estaba en camisón, se detuvo en el balcón del cuarto a admirar las estrellas, balanceada por el sonido del agua del mar, cerró los ojos y respiró aquella brisa, el viento fresco de la cálida noche. Emma abrazó a su futura esposa por detrás, estaba desnuda, pero Regina no se dio cuenta, continuó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los brazos torneados rodearla, un estremecimiento recorrió su espina cuando Emma besó su nuca de forma lenta.

-Hum…- rodeó el cuello de la rubia en un abrazo, aún seguía de espaldas a ella –Siempre me haces sentir estas cosas…- confesó

-¡Quiero hacértelo sentir siempre!- giró a la prometida y la tomó en un beso romántico, sus lenguas se encontraron, conocían el territorio, un marco. Eran sus lenguas bailarinas. Pararon cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Regina aún con los ojos cerrados, al descender las manos hacia el trasero de la rubia, se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y lo que se encontró fue un par de ojos verdes ardiendo de deseo.

-¿Me deseas?- provocó apretando las nalgas de la rubia

-Siempre…Todos los días, en cualquier sitio…- cogió a Regina en sus brazos, ella entrelazó las piernas en la cintura de su prometida y fue conducida al cuarto, había una hielera con una botella de vino y dos copas en la mesita al lado de la cama.

Emma recostó a la morena con delicadeza, llenó las copas con el vino y le dio una. Ambas degustaron el vino de forma lenta, los castaños quemaban sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emma al percibir la hambrienta mirada sobre ella

-Es usted muy descarada, Swan…- Regina dejó la copa en la mesita, Emma hizo lo mismo cuando vio a su morena gatear lentamente sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a su cuerpo, Regina hizo aquel movimiento con maestría, podría fácilmente compararse a una pantera. Sonrió aún más maliciosa cuando Emma soltó un gemido de sorpresa en cuanto pasó la lengua por el sexo de la rubia.

-¡Wow! ¿Ya comienzas así?- preguntó Emma jadeante mientras Regina pasó los labios por su abdomen yendo a rodear la aureola de sus pechos rosados, la rubia sintió cómo se endurecían -¡Ah!- gimió quedo

-¿Sabes?- dijo Regina mientras mordisqueaba uno de los pechos, el otro estaba recibiendo un masaje con una de sus manos –Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo, que me parecen demasiado locas…Pero…- subió los labios hacia el mentón de Swan, lamió en la zona, chupó la barbilla lentamente y tomó los finos labios. Cuando el aire casi hizo amago de faltar, Regina mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurró ya jadeante de deseo, sobre todo por lo que iba a decir –Quiero tomarte…por detrás…- terminó de hablar y volvió a besarla sin esperar respuesta. Emma correspondió al beso, sintió el caliente líquido resbalar entre sus piernas, su vagina se contrajo al imaginar a Regina tomándola de aquella manera. Entonces se apartó del beso, y le dijo con voz entrecortada, pues su respiración ya no era regular

-Haz como desees…- concedió el deseo a la novia, a pesar de adorar tener a Regina de aquella manera, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, algo que ni Regina sabía. La morena sonrió de oreja a oreja. Recostó a Emma en la cama, pero no se abalanzó sobre ella, le lanzó una mirada lasciva y cogió un cubito de hielo de la hilera del vino y se lo puso en la boca, en seguida abrió las piernas de la prometida que se tapó los ojos con los brazos, ya imaginando lo que morena iba a hacer.

Regina prendió el hielo entre los dientes, antes de pasarlo por donde deseaba, presionó dos dedos en la entrada de la rubia que gimió queriendo más, pero no entró. Rápidamente, descendió los labios y los pasó por el mojado clítoris, Emma arqueó la espalda debido al impacto, caliente y helado al mismo tiempo. Regina continuó con el juego, pero ahora giró a su amada de espalda, hizo que empinara su trasero hacia su rostro, podía sentir el olor que emanaba de la rubia, aquello solo la invitaba a hacer lo que deseaba. El hielo ya casi se había derretido por entero, así que la morena cogió otro y lo pasó por el clítoris y el ano de forma lenta. Emma ansiaba por más, aquello era una tortura.

-¡Ahhh Reginaa! Venga…Date prisa con eso…¡Te quiero dentro de mí!- ordenó, a la morena le gustó eso, tiró de los cabellos rubios con intensidad moderada

-Creo que será mejor que sea cariñosa…No quiero hacerte daño…- dijo entre dientes, estaba tan excitada como la rubia

-No lo harás…Solo hazlo…- pidió ansiosa. Regina sintió su propia intimidad contraerse ante aquella petición, ¡cómo lo deseaba! No tardó, primero masajeó todo el encharcado clítoris, esparciendo aquel líquido hacia la parte de atrás, pasó el pulgar lentamente y presionó la entrada.

-¡Arrr!- gimió Emma –Eso…Ahí…- pidió, ansiaba por más

-¿Así?- metió el dedo índice de forma lenta

-Ahmmm…Sí…- gimió ante aquella sensación nueva de placer

Regina comenzó un vaivén moderado, con dos dedos de su otra mano la penetró por su otra entrada. Intensificó los movimientos, la rubia gimió enloquecida, colmada por Regina

-Eres tan sexy gimiendo así para mí…- Regina rozó su propia intimidad en la pantorrilla de la amada

-¡Tómame Regina! ¡Hazme tuya!- Emma casi gritó, estaba loca, jadeaba extasiada –Más rápido…- Y la morena obedeció, penetró el ano de Emma con otro dedo, mientras los otros dos continuaban de forma rápida. Forzó un poco más de lo que debía.

-¡Ayy!- gimió Emma al sentir los dos dedos y un pequeño pinchazo de dolor

-¡Disculpa!- Regina dejó de moverse con expresión preocupada, pero sus dedos permanecían donde estaban.

-Continúa…Despacio…- pidió Emma jadeante. Regina volvió a moverse de forma calmada, pero pronto las estocadas ganaron fuerza y agilidad, la morena comenzó a mover su intimidad en la pierna de la novia en un vaivén violento, al mismo ritmo de sus manos, que consumían a Swan sin piedad.

-¡Córrete conmigo, Emma! ¡Ahhh! Ven…- gemía, no aguantaba más, la rubia gritaba de placer, al sentir una última estocada honda y fuerte dentro de ella, se dejó caer sobre la cama, ya no podía aguantar su propio peso, y al mismo tiempo que caía, sintió a Regina convulsionar sobre su cuerpo, pues la morena también había llegado a su clímax debido al contacto con la pantorrilla de la rubia. Intentaba recuperar el aire, Regina sacó los dedos con delicadeza, Emma tembló al sentirse vacía.

-¡Eres mala, Regina!- Emma comenzó a reírse, tapándose el rostro con la almohada, sentía vergüenza.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te ríes, Em? ¿He hecho algo mal?- se preocupó, Emma generalmente tenía esas crisis de risa después del sexo

-No, mi amor…- atrajo a la morena a su cuerpo –Solo consigues ser mejor cada día…- era la más pura verdad

-¡Qué bien…!- respiró aliviada

-¡Pero esto tendrá su respuesta! ¡Te aviso desde ya!- la tomó en un beso calmo

-Apenas puedo esperar…- Regina sonrió al cesar el beso

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, incluso con la mosquitera puesta, se podía sentir la brisa del mar, el sonido cantarín de las olas. Emma y Regina se quedaron abrazadas durante largos minutos, la rubia ya estaba quedándose dormida sobre el pecho de la morena, Regina hacía diseños aleatorios en la espalda de Swan, ella respiraba tan calmada como Henry. "Henry…", pensó Regina, pronto se despertaría para la toma nocturna, era un reloj. Apenas lo hubo pensado, el hijo comenzó a lloriquear en el otro cuarto, se apartó de la rubia con cuidado para no despertarla y fue a coger al hijo.

-¡Hola, príncipe de mamá!- le besó las mejillas –Creo que tenemos que despertar a mamá Em…Ahora solo ella puede darte de mamar…- susurró, ya hacía dos meses que Regina no tenía leche.

Emma ya se había despertado, cogió al hijo con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Henry se alimentaba agarrado al pecho de su madre rubia mientras Regina leía un libro al lado de ambos, ya estaban listas para irse a dormir.

-¡Ay Henry! ¡Despacio, chico!- Emma reprendió al hijo

-¿Qué ocurre?- Regina interrumpió la lectura y miró a su futura esposa

-¡Ayy!- Emma refunfuñó con cara de dolor, apartó al hijo del pecho -¡Me mordió!- dijo quejica masajeándose la propia aureola

-Henry, querido…Eso hace daño a mamá…- cogió al hijo y lo puso de pie en su propio regazo

-¡No sé a quién habrá salido!- Emma reviró los ojos fingiendo indignación, en realidad intentaba aguantar la risa

-¿Qué dices, Emma? ¿De qué hablas?- Regina no entendió al primer momento

-¡De ti, claro!- la rubia se bajó la blusa del pijama

-¡Ah!- pareció entender, Emma, de vez en cuando, se quejaba de que Regina se acercaba con mucha sed al bote –¿Viste hijo…? Mamá nos está peleando…- le dio un beso al hijo que despeinó a su madre morena –Pero vamos a hacer un trato…- le mordió el oloroso cuello al pequeño -¡Solo yo puedo morder a mamá!- guiñó un ojo susurrándole al pequeño, que sin entender nada, se echó a reír.

Los días pasaron rápidos, en realidad, volaron, el deseo de prolongar el viaje era grande, pero ambas mujeres habían dejado sus compromisos y tenían que regresar. Ya era fin de año, en breve, estarían las Navidades ahí, Año Nuevo, cumpleaños y la boda. ¡Ah! La boda…Tenían que agilizar los preparativos, pues solo faltaban unos meses.


	31. Esclarecimientos

**Esclarecimientos**

Mérida decidió darse una oportunidad, escucharía el consejo de su prima, hacía tiempo que había percibido las miradas de su asistente, pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, a la pelirroja le importaba mucho la oriental, hasta más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Invitó a la asistente a una cena informal, Mulan conocía muy bien a su jefa, pero la pelirroja poco sabía de su asistente y quería conocerla mejor. Decidieron ir al restaurante Swan's, pues Ariel trabajaba ahí. Cenaron alegres, algunos intercambios de miradas más pausadas, que podrían considerarse flirteo. Mulan estaba algo tímida, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su amiga Belle, "…muéstrale lo que quieres", y era lo que estaba haciendo, no dejaba escapar nada a su mirada, decidió tomar la iniciativa, sus dedos fueron al encuentro de la mano de la jefa, que fue receptiva al toque, se quedaron intercambiándose caricias tímidas sobre la mesa, hasta el momento en que Regina entró con Henry en los brazos, no vio a la pelirroja, ya que sus ojos recorrieron el gran salón y divisó a Emma atareada en la cocina. En ese mismo momento, Mérida soltó las manos de forma brusca, parecía no querer que la presidenta viera aquello, -como si a la morena le importase. Pidió disculpas a la oriental y se acercó a la morena.

-Hola…- besó la mano de su jefa de la misma forma provocativa de siempre, Regina intentó retirar la mano algo desconcertada

-¡Hola Mérida! No esperaba verte aquí…- dijo intentando disimular, por algún motivo se sentía culpable estando con la pelirroja ahí

-Ha crecido mucho este pequeño…cada día más lindo…tan hermoso como su madre, cada día más bonito, Regina, al igual que tú…- aún no le había soltado la mano

-¿Todo bien, srta. Dunbroch?- Emma cogió al hijo y agarró la cintura de su prometida -¿Ya quiere el postre?- encaró los ojos verdes de la pelirroja

-Am…Aún no, Swan…Está todo maravilloso…Eres una excelente chef, como dice Ariel…- intentó disimular, pero Emma había presenciado aquel beso exagerado en la mano de su mujer.

-Qué bien poder agradarla…Si quiere algo más, no dude en pedir…"algo que no sea mi mujer"-pensó, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Regina tenía la mirada en el suelo, Emma percibió la incomodidad de las dos mujeres, sobre todo de su prometida, ella no era tonta. Mérida se retiró despidiéndose de forma rápida y volviendo a la mesa con la oriental.

-¿Desde cuándo tenéis esa intimidad? O mejor…¿esa libertad?- preguntó Emma visiblemente irritada

-¿De qué hablas, Emma? Solo vino a saludarme…Trabajamos juntas- intentó actuar con normalidad

-Aquello fue más que eso. ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto?- Emma quería saber de la intimidad de ambas. Regina no respondió –Sabía que estaba loca por ti desde la graduación, pero, ¿tú la has dejado guardar esperanzas?- su mirada era desconfiada. Al contrario que Regina, Emma conocía muy bien las artimañas para hacer caer a una mujer, y Mérida sabía muy bien llevarlas a cabo, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido para la chef.

-¡No ha pasado nada, Emma!- Regina dejó que sus nervios la dominaran

-Yo no he dicho es…¡Espera! ¿Vosotras?- Emma entró en pánico. Regina había hablado llevada por la culpa, como si algo hubiera sucedido.

-¡No, Emma! ¡Por Dios! ¡Te amo!- la morena se defendió, no había pasado nada entre ambas y Emma tenía que entenderlo

-Te interesas por ella…- concluyó, Emma parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió rabia, celos, Regina era de ella, solo de ella -¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué habéis hecho?- perdió la cabeza. Agarró con el brazo libre el de la morena con algo de fuerza, Henry se agitó en los brazos de su madre rubia.

-Emma…me estás haciendo daño…Suéltame…- Regina habló bajo, su mirada era de súplica. La chef despertó del ataque

-Disculpa…Después hablamos de esto…- le pasó al hijo y desapareció en el interior de la cocina, tenía que pensar, no podía actuar por impulso. En seguida, escuchó a una de las cocineras llamarla, y entonces se puso a comprobar el plato

-¡Marian! ¡Esto está terrible! ¡No puedes servir este plato! ¡Rehazlo inmediatamente!- Emma no le hablaba a ningún trabajador de aquella manera, pero sentía su sangre hervir, su deseo era de ir a encarare a aquella pelirroja y ponerla en su sitio, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que si llegaba cerca de ella, probablemente sería apresada de nuevo, así que, acabó por verter su frustración en su trabajadora.

-¡Sí, chef Swan!- la trabajadora volvió a la zona de trabajo

La chef vio a Regina con Henry en los brazos acercarse a la cocina con mirada preocupada.

-Em…Por favor…¿Hablamos afuera?- pidió visiblemente irritada, ya que Emma se había mostrado agresiva con ella

La chef se quitó el delantal, puso a Ariel al mando y subió al área reservada para parejas, en la primera planta, las mesas estaban separadas por cortinas, la luz era tenue, y una música suave planeaba en el ambiente, dándole un clima romántico al lugar. Aunque nada romántico habría en aquella conversación.

-Perdóname…- pidió Regina en cuanto entraron tras las cortinas, colocó a Henry en la cunita portátil, él ya dormía.

-¿Por qué exactamente tengo que perdonarte?- no miraba a la prometida, removía los cubiertos de la mesa. Su corazón le dolía, tenía miedo.

-Por no contarte lo que estaba pasando…- cruzó los brazos, se miraba sus propios pies

-¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO, REGINA?- gritó, ahora encaraba los ojos almendrados

-Nada ha sucedido, mi amor…quiero decir…Me di cuenta de algunas cosas, y llegué a la conclusión de que ella estaba interesada, pero hablé con ella del asunto…y…nada existe, si es lo que estás pensando…Por favor…Créeme…- tocó la mano de la rubia, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, Regina jamás haría algo como eso, así pensaba Emma. Correspondió al toque, agarró firmemente la mano de la prometida

-Sé sincera conmigo…- miró los ojos marrones -¿Ella te provoca algo?- tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero necesitaba saber, desde la graduación sabía que Regina encontraba a la pelirroja atractiva, quedaba por saber si había algo más

-No…Sí…- pensó en decir que no, pero ella misma le había pedido varias a veces a Emma que no le mintiera, no sería justo ahora actuar de aquella forma, dijo la verdad, su mirada volvió al suelo, sentía vergüenza de sí misma por confesar aquello

-Todo bien…- tocó el mentón de la morena, miraba profundamente aquellos ojos castaños

-¿Sí?- se sorprendió

-¿Me amas? ¿No?- ahora agarró el rostro con las dos manos, su expresión era de dolor, pero confiaba en la morena

-Sí…- era la más pura verdad, Emma era una de las cosas que Mills más amaba en la vida

-Eso me basta…Sé que no harías nada impudente para herir nuestra relación…Confío en ti…- hundió los ojos verdes en los marrones, había sinceridad en sus palabras. Era evidente que se aguantaba, Swan no era la misma persona, había decidió cambiar. Pensó en conversar sobre lo que Regina sentía después, no quería avergonzar a la prometida.

-E..Em…- Regina intentó apartarse para disculparse otra vez, pero Swan selló sus labios

-Shh…Ya te he dicho que está todo bien…Solo te pido una cosa…- sus cabezas estaban pegadas –Evita salir con ella…- pidió suplicante

-No va a suceder más, mi amor…- prometió

-Te amo, Regina…Te amo mucho…- abrazó a la morena como si en cualquier momento pudiera desvanecerse

-Lo sé, mi amor…También yo te amo…Mi corazón es tuyo…Solo tuyo…- esta vez tomó los finos labios en un beso lento

Regina se quedó en el restaurante hasta que Swan terminó de trabajar, cenó con su amada. Emma preparó un plato especial, sabía que su prometida amaba los tacos. Cenaron tímidas, pero sus cruces de miradas eran intensos. Ambas se amaban, y ese amor las sustentaría, por encima de las adversidades.

 **Granny's. Horas finales de la tarde**

-¡Rubia! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Lily vio a Emma entrar en la cafetería, abrazó a la amiga a la que había echado de menos

-Lily…Te he echado de menos…- Hacía tiempo que no se veían, desde Año Nuevo, y ya estaban adentrados en enero

-¿Cómo fue por Brasil?- Ruby se acercó agarrando a la novia por detrás

-¡Está hecha una gata, eh!- dijo Emma a la morena de mechas rojas -¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Brasil es hermoso! ¡Y sus gentes son muy acogedoras! ¡Sin hablar de la comida! Ruby…¡tienes que comer tapioca!- Emma dijo entusiasmada, contó todos los detalles del viaje, Lily prestaba atención, sentada en el regazo de la morena. Después ellas le contaron el viaje a Cancún, de lo hermoso que era y de cómo Ruby le pidió casamiento a Lily. Emma se sorprendió con las dos, estaban bien decididas a seguir adelante con la boda.

-Pero, ¿y tú, rubia? ¿Cuándo es esa boda, eh? ¡Tenemos que hacerte una despedida de soltera!- dijo alegre Lily, Ruby abrió una larga sonrisa

-¡Opa! ¿Me la haréis? ¡Qué sorpresa, eh! ¡Con bailarinas exóticas!- dijo Emma en broma, no lo había pensado –Nos casaremos a comienzos de primavera, cuando Henry cumpla el año- respondió a la pregunta de la amiga

-¡Déjalo en nuestro manos, rubia! ¡Algo te haremos!- Ruby le guiñó un ojo, maliciosa

-¡Cielos! ¡Ya está oscureciendo! ¡Tengo que ir al restaurante! ¡Hasta otro día, chicas!- Emma salió apurada ¡Ah! ¡Quiero verlas por allí!- gritó desde fuera de la cafetería

* * *

Emma llegó atrasada a su propio negocio, varios trabajadores ya estaban allí. Swan pasó por el gran salón para comprobar que todo estaba en orden antes de abrir, cuando una voz desdeñosa llamó su atención.

-¡Hola Chef Swan!- Cora entró en el restaurante

-¿Suegrita? ¡Qué desplacer verla!- le dio una falsa sonrisa

-¡Puedo decir lo mismo, muchacha petulante!- la de más edad sonrió irónica y se sentó en una mesa ya preparada. A aquella hora, Emma comprobaba el establecimiento antes de abrir al público.

-¿Qué quiere? Regina está en nuestro apartamento, no tengo nada que tratar con usted- Emma fue directa, no quería hablar con Cora, si estaba ahí, había un motivo y no era bueno.

-¿Nuestro? ¿Nuestro apartamento? ¿Ya se está apropiando de los bienes de mi hija?- tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa con expresión sarcástica

-¡Sabe que no tengo interés en su dinero! ¡Tengo mi propio negocio! ¿A qué ha venido?- estaba impaciente

-He venido a conocer personalmente su antro…Aunque la verdad no es un antro…¡Tiene usted buen gusto! ¡Espere!- se puso la mano en el mentón –Regina tiene buen gusto en decoración…salió a mí…- dijo presuntuosa –Es por eso que este sitio hace honor a la familia Mills…- dijo como si el sitio le perteneciera

-¡Este es el restaurante Swan's! ¡No tiene nada que ver con la familia Mills!- Emma cerró los puños, estaba empezando a irritarse

-¿Ah no? Pensé que todo era "nuestro"…Entonces…Todo lo que es de Regina es suyo. Y lo que es suyo…¿Solo es suyo? Hum…Bien…Está bien saberlo…Ahora bien…Mi nieto…¡Ese nunca será suyo!- hurgó en la herida, a Cora le encantaba despreciar a la rubia, había ido solo a eso, a mostrarle que ella podía más.

-¡Henry es mi hijo!- afirmó con la cabeza erguida, no tenía dudas del lazo que los unía.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! Ya se lo dije, muchacha. Puede que le haya comido la cabeza a mi hija. Pero a mi nieto, ¡no lo tendrá! ¡Tampoco él llevará su apellido!- habló la de más edad sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Cómo sabe que no conseguí adoptarlo?- a Emma le extrañó tal convicción de la suegra

-Vaya, vaya, Swan…Tengo ojos en todos lados…¡Y con usted no es diferente!- sonrió convencida otra vez, amaba ver la expresión de duda en la rubia

-¿Tiene usted algo que ver con eso?- golpeó las manos en la mesa

-Digamos que sé interferir en ciertos asuntos…- cruzó las piernas, estaba a gusto en el restaurante de la nuera

-¡Está su marca en esa historia, maldita cobra!- gritó, ahora estaba más que enfadada, se acercó de forma brusca, quería echársele encima

-¡Ven! ¡Venga! ¡Dame otra bofetada, así te mando a la cárcel de una vez por todas! ¡Y ni siquiera Regina te podrá librar!- se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Swan, estaban a milímetros de distancia

-Cómo querría…vaya que sí…- resopló Emma, se apartó de la suegra –Pero no…no lo haré, Cora, porque amo a su hija, le prometí no actuar más de esa manera. ¡Y no va a ser usted quien me haga incumplir esa promesa!- dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-Firme usted…en el fondo…me gusta esa pose de durona. Pero sucede que Regina no estará con usted para siempre. ¡Y es por el bien de ella que usted no adoptará a mi nieto!- encaró a la rubia con odio, quería que la atacase, que le contestara con agresión

-¡Conseguiré la custodia de Henry, Cora! ¡Tarde o temprano, con usted metida en el asunto o no!- se acercó más, quería hablarle bajo –No-me-voy-a-rendir. ¡Henry es Mi HIJO!- afirmó casi tragándose a la vieja con la mirada

-Se cree muy lista, ¿no, Swan? Cree que puede conseguir lo que quiera porque Regina se lo da todo…¡Pero está engañada! ¡Incluso ese fuego que hay entre las dos acabará! Y cuando eso suceda…¡Querré estar bien cerca para verla caer, Swan!- salían chispas de ambas, había odio en las dos mujeres; si pudieran, se matarían.

-Eso jamás sucederá, Cora…¿sabe por qué? Porque Regina adora todo lo que YO le hago…Su hija es fogosa, y sé llevar eso muy bien…- Cora quería meterse en la intimidad de las dos, Emma sabía bien usar las palabras para golpear a la suegra –Creo que tendrá que esperar un largo tiempo, pues Regina gemirá en mis brazos hasta el final de nuestros días- dijo maliciosa encarando los ojos de la mujer, una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-¡Soy paciente, srta. Swan! ¡Y estaré en su boda, solo por el placer de ver cómo después termina! Hasta pronto…querida nuera- salió del establecimiento rápido igual que había entrado.

* * *

-¡Oh, Emma! ¡Ohhhh! ¡Sí, con fuerza! ¡Eso…eso…Awnn! Voy…voy…¡Arggg!- cayó jadeante sobre el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de la prometida, había sido un cabalgar cansado, estaba exhausta. Tomaba aliento, enterró el rostro en el cuello de la amada. Emma apartó algunos mechones sudados del rostro y sopló para refrescar a la morena.

-Hum…- gimió al sentir cómo los dedos abandonaban su interior.

-Siempre tan linda…tan caliente…tan hambrienta…- depositó varios besos en el rostro de la morena

-Uhmmm…Siempre…Tú eres mi fuente de energía…- capturó los finos labios

-¡Y tú me consumes hasta lo último!- se echó a reír

-¡Nadie te ha mandado a estar tan buena!- Regina apretó uno de los pechos

-¿Lo estoy?- preguntó fingiendo sorpresa

-Mucho. Muy buena…No existe comida mejor…- bromeó

-¿Comida?- provocó

-Sí…adoro comerte, srta. Swan…De todas las formas posibles- le chupó el cuello

-¡Caramba Regina! ¡Me vas a dejar marcada!- se quejó

-Ya te he dejado…- rió al ver que Emma tenía grandes marcas rojas en los dos lados del cuello y en los pechos

-¡Joder Regina! ¿Cómo me voy a presentar así a los clientes del restaurante?- se preocupó

-¡Presentándote, bah! Ellos solo van a confirmar que has tenido una buena noche…- Regina se levantó de la cama, le dio un piquito rápido y se fue al baño

-Una mañana buena…querrás decir…- gritó para que la morena la escuchara, ya estaba en el baño

-¡Ya entendiste!- apareció en la puerta, sonrió maliciosa poniendo la pasta de dientes en el cepillo

-Amor…Me gustaría volver a empezar con los papeles de adopción de Henry…- Emma salió del baño, buscaba algo de ropa

-Está bien, mi amor…Llamaré al Dr. Hopper- Regina se secaba el pelo frente al espejo

-Amor…- Emma dijo tímidamente

-¿Hum?

-Quiero pedir una investigación sobre aquella asistente social…- dijo avergonzada

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la morena, no entendía a qué venía eso ahora, ya hacía meses que habían decidido dar un tiempo a los papeles

-No lo sé…Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre aquella mujer…- no quería contarle que desconfiaba de Cora

-Ok…Hablaré con Kathryn sobre eso, estoy segura de que ella podrá ayudarnos- pensó en una rápida solución, estaba terminando de pasarse el pintalabios rojo

-¡Perfecto! Gracias, amor…- Emma ya vestida abrazó a la prometida por detrás y besó su nuca

-No es nada Em…- dijo ronroneante a causa del efecto del cariño –¡Ahora vete a preparar el desayuno, Henry estará a punto de despertarse!- dijo. Él pasaría el día con los abuelos.

Sonó el teléfono. Era Cora avisando de que estaba en casa de Zelena y de que pasaría a ver a Henry.

-Ok, mamá, no te preocupes…Henry estará aquí…- cerró la llamada con expresión de culpa

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Emma sirviendo el té de manzana a la morena. Ya estaban en la mesa, Henry aún dormía en el cuarto, estaba remolón.

-Mi madre quiere pasar el día con Henry…- hizo una mueca mientras mordía el pan- Perdona, amor…¿Puedes decírselo a tus padres?- pidió con vergüenza, pues ya estaba todo planeado para el paseo, pero Cora no iba muy a menudo, y los padres de la rubia pasaban más tiempo con el nieto que la abuela biológica.

-Ok. Se desilusionarán, pero lo entenderán…- dijo en tono triste

Emma salió con los padres y con su hermano pequeño, pasarían la tarde en un parque, ya que la rubia se había cogido el día libre. Regina fue a trabajar y se llevó a Henry con ella, había quedado con Cora en que podría ir a la empresa a la hora del almuerzo, después irían a casa a pasar un rato en familia.

Poco antes de Cora llegar, sonó el teléfono. Era Kathryn informándole sobre la investigación. Regina se sorprendió ante la rapidez de la comisaria, pues le había hecho la petición hacía unas horas.

-¿Es mejor que nos veamos? ¿Hay algo mal, Kathryn?- dijo Regina en tono preocupado, ya que la comisaria no quería darle más detalles por teléfono. Tenía los papeles de la investigación en las manos.

-Sí, sra. Mills…Hay alguien envuelto en este caso que puede sorprenderla….


	32. Dolor

**Dolor**

 **Mills Company- Despacho de la presidenta**

Regina esclareció algunas dudas con la comisaria, antes de marcar un encuentro para tratar el asunto. Por lo que la Mills entendió, la asistente social hacía buenos trabajos, sin embargo, de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar por propuestas no legales que siempre aparecen en ese entorno, ¿quién no lo haría? A fin de cuentas, el salario de una asistente social no era muy alto, daba para vivir, sin mayores lujos, pero Ingrid se alegraba cuando aparecía un "trabajo extra".

La presidenta sacó la conclusión de que a la mujer no le gustaron las caras de ambas madres, ya que no había ningún motivo aparente para que la asistente social hiciera lo que hizo. Aún así sentía que algo podría estar mal, un mal presentimiento la abatió. ¿Qué cosa más grave habría para que la comisaria no quisiera decírselo por teléfono?

Cora llegó pronto para el almuerzo, saludó alegremente a la hija, le preguntó sobre la boda. Como si nada le hubiera dicho a Swan. Regina sentía la falta de la madre, aún más ahora que no tenía el apoyo de Zelena, a quien echaba mucho de menos. Le contó alegre los preparativos, la Sra. Mills fingió darle todo el apoyo, comentó sobre el hecho de Robin estar preso, aunque ya sabía todo por boca de Zelena, la presidenta no quiso alargar el asunto, ya que la adopción por parte de Emma aún estaba archivada a causa del miserable, Cora, una vez más, fingió indignación y sorpresa cuando Regina le contó los motivos por los que la asistente social no había dado su visto bueno a la adopción de Henry. Por suerte del destino, la presidenta no le habló de la investigación sobre Ingrid, lo que salvó la integridad de los hechos, pues sin duda, si Cora se enteraba, encontraría una manera de intervenir.

La presidenta se dirigió a la sala pedagógica que había inaugurado algunos meses, había creado aquel espacio con la intención de tener a Henry siempre cerca, pero como Emma solo trabajaba al caer la tarde, era raro que trajera al pequeño a la empresa, pasaba las mañanas con su otra madre.

Al llegar a la gran sala de colores, Regina divisó a Mérida jugando con Henry junto con Mulan y Belle, que juntas parecían pelearse por la atención del pequeño Mills, él parecía encantado con la pelirroja, ¡no era para menos! Aquellos cabellos le llamaban la atención, tiraba de los tirabuzones y soltaba una carcajada alegre rápidamente. Regina lo encontró mono, no por ser Mérida, en realidad en aquel momento solo tenía ojos para su pequeño príncipe, le recordaba a su padre, por donde pasara, Henry Mills distribuía dulzura y con el pequeño Henry Daniel no era diferente.

-Entonces, ¿es eso lo que mis trabajadoras hacen a la hora de comer?- Regina entró en la sala, seguida de Cora

-¿Babando con mi nieto?- la de más edad se acercó a la pelirroja y cogió al risueño nieto en brazos -¡Cómo has crecido, pequeño Henry…!- dijo con dulzura, le distribuyó varios besos al pequeño que reía sin parar.

-¡Sra. Mills!- Mérida la saludó con una pequeña inclinación, Belle y Mulan hicieron lo mismo, había un gran respeto por la sustentadora de la empresa.

-¡Srta. Dunbroch! No esperaba verla…¡Qué placer…! ¡Regina ha elogiado su impecable trabajo!- Cora tenía un verdadero apego por la hija de la mejor amiga.

-Mamá…- susurró Regina tímidamente, no necesitaba que Mérida se enterara de eso, no después de todo lo que había hablado con Emma.

-¿Qué? Solo he dicho la verdad…Por cierto, srta. Dunbroch, su madre la echa de menos…- le dijo a la pelirroja

-Yo también la extraño y a Miami…Pero pronto tendré vacaciones e iré para allá…- dijo sonriendo al recordar a su madre –Podrías visitar nuestra casa, Regina…- Mérida la miró ansiosa esperando una respuesta positiva

-Am…Bueno…- la morena no sabía qué responder, no era una buena idea

-¡Pues claro que Regina irá! ¡Iremos a verla!- miró a la hija con reprobación, no era correcto rechazar una invitación como aquella –Así pasa un tiempo con su vieja madre, ¿verdad? ¿Hace cuánto que no va para Miami?- preguntó para no dar espacio a que su hija protestase, pero no sirvió de mucho

-Gracias por la invitación, Mérida…Pero…No creo que sea una buena idea…- Regina le lanzó a la madre una mirada como si fuera obvio el motivo por el que no podía aceptar.

-Deja de ser boba, Regina…¡Iremos! ¡Tiene mi palabra!- Cora se pronunció autoritaria como siempre

-Siendo así, avisaré a Emma sobre el viaje…- Regina no tenía otra opción, cuando Cora hablaba en aquel tono era irrecusable, al menos ese lado la morena lo había heredado –Ella no puede dejar el restaurante sin que alguien se quede al cuidado…- sonrió sin ganas.

Cora y Mérida hicieron una mueca, que Regina percibió, pero ignoró. Lo que importaba era que Emma supiera que nadie aparte de ella despertaba su interés, y aun siendo difícil ignorar la belleza de la pelirroja y sus miradas de deseo, Regina estaba llevando bien la situación.

Belle y Mulan se despidieron del muchacho en brazos de su abuela, y se fueron juntas a almorzar. Mérida salió pocos minutos después.

-Cuéntame…- dijo Belle ansiosa en cuanto pidieron la comida en un restaurante chino, Mulan nada había contado sobre su cena con su jefa

-Ah…Estuvo bien, pero…creo que lo voy a dejar estar, Bell…No tiene ningún interés en mí, solo soy una sencilla trabajadora, nunca me verá como algo más que eso…- dijo en tono triste, el camarero sirvió dos shimeji como entrante.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Belle saboreaba el plato. La compañera de trabajo preguntó con más curiosidad aún, Mulan había ido entusiasmada a la cena, y estaba evitando el asunto hacía días.

Mulan le contó en detalles, todo iba maravillosamente, hasta que apareció Mills y rompió el encanto. Belle analizó la situación y decidió darle otro consejo.

-Mira…¡Tu pelirroja no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Mills!- era lo que Belle pensaba –La conoces bien, y por lo que se puede percibir, ella te dio cancha ¡Usa tu sensualidad!- soltó los cabellos de la oriental, que sonrió avergonzada -¿Sabes? ¡Necesitas ir de tiendas! ¡Eso es!- tuvo una idea. Mulan, sin duda, era una mujer bella, pero vivía con los cabellos recogidos y con ropa demasiado formal, escondiendo sus formas –¡Vamos a cortar ese cabello y ponerte ropa más escotada! ¡Tienes que sacarle partido a tus curvas, chinita!- le tocó el mentón a la oriental, que tenía una sonrisa tímida imaginándose haciendo aquella locura a causa de su jefa. De repente, escucharon el timbre de la puerta que señalaba que alguien entraba, pero enseguida sonó de nuevo. Mulan miró por la ventana y vio a su jefa atravesando la calle a paso largo con la cabeza gacha, parecía irritada.

Inmediatamente la golpeó una evidencia. Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Belle se echó a reír.

-¡Ha sentido celos de mí, Mulan!- Belle aplaudía, lo estaba celebrando. De hecho, aquella escena presenciada por la pelirroja había sido de verdad una impresión, para nada estaba pasando lo que Mérida pensó, pero para alguien que no sabía de qué estaban hablando, aquel sencillo gesto parecía algo más.

-¿De qué te ríes, Bell? ¡Ahora me va a odiar!- lloriqueó

-¡No seas boba, Mulan! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Se interesa por ti…¡Vamos a poner en práctica nuestro plan! ¡Y enseguida tendrás a esa pelirroja, que se las da de super fuerte, en tus brazos!- Belle siguió comiendo, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Espero que tengas razón…- Mulan sonrió débilmente, pero tenía esperanzas.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mérida atravesaba la calle algo perdida, y acabó por pararse en Granny's, estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, una furia incontrolable, quería volver y decirle a Belle que Mulan le pertenecía a ella, que no tenía derecho de tocar a la oriental de aquella manera. ¿Eran celos?

"¿Qué es eso, Mérida? ¡Te has vuelto loca? ¡Ella es tu asistente! Eso…¿Por qué estoy pensando estas cosas? Aquello no debería incomodarme…Pero…¡Arggg! ¿Qué está pasando contigo? ¡Solo habéis salido a una cena! ¿Y ya te crees con derecho a querer exclusividad? Es libre para estar con quien quiera…¡Ni nos besamos!"

Mérida reflexionaba mientras masticaba su comida sin prestar atención a lo que tragaba. Después de la "cena fallida", Mulan se había distanciado, trataba a la jefa con una formalidad exagerada, Mérida no estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato frío, la oriental casi no la miraba a los ojos, y aquel brillo que Mulan tenía en la mirada cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja se había apagado. Decepción, quizás, después de sentirse rechazada en el restaurante cuando Regina entró, Mulan esperó a que Merida volviera a la mesa y después se marchó, dejando a la pelirroja con dudad al respecto de lo que estaba haciendo, usando a la oriental tal vez, pero después de ver a Mulan con Belle, se quedó pensativa. Nutría un fuerte sentimiento por su asistente, un sentimiento de protección, solo que no sabía lo que era.

A veces no vemos lo que está frente a nuestros ojos

* * *

-¡Nene lindo de la abuela!- Cora agarraba los bracitos del nieto, andaba por la casa, ora Henry daba pasitos y caía riéndose en el suelo, ora daba dos y se quedaba parado en un sitio amenazando con caerse. El pequeño Mills había cumplido diez meses, pero ya era muy despierto, gateaba por toda la casa, las madres tuvieron que retirar todos los libros del estante que quedaba a ras del suelo, pues Henry los cogía y no quería soltarlos, y acababa por llenarlos de babas y romper las páginas, sin duda era una de las cosas que más distraía al pequeño.

Cora pasó el resto de la tarde con la hija y el nieto, se divirtieron mucho, hacía tiempo que no estaban así, madre e hija en aquella paz. Estaban sentadas en el sofá, la tele encendida en un canal cualquiera al que no prestaban atención, Henry dormía acurrucado en los brazos de su madre, Regina le acariciaba la punta de la nariz y aquel pequeño rostro, pasó las manos por los cabellos castaños.

-Mamá tiene que cortarte el pelo, hijo…- sonrió abobada, Cora se giró hacia la hija y nieto, prestando atención al monologo de Regina –Parece que naciste ayer, mi pequeño príncipe, y hoy ya eres un muchachito de casi un año…- seguía sonriendo agarrando la manita que apretaba su blusa.

-Crecen demasiado rápido, es verdad…Mírate a ti…- se acercó más a la hija y la agarró del hombro –Mi benjamina…que de hecho se ha convertido en una reina…Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija…- le acarició el pelo y llevó la cabeza de la hija a su pecho. Regina nada consiguió decir, ¿cuántos años había esperado por un gesto como ese? ¿Una simple caricia de la madre? Ya no lo sabía, cerró los ojos y apretó más a Henry en sus brazos, Cora besó los cabellos negros con cariño y llevó una de sus manos a la espalda del nieto.

Los tres en un único abrazo, Regina respiró en paz, todo parecía haberse vuelto tan perfecto. Estaba Emma, Henry y ahora su madre que, aparentemente, la apoyaba, lo sentía por Zelena, quería a su hermana en ese abrazo, pero tendría que serle suficiente, ya no iba a volver una vez más a pedirle perdón a su hermana, ella fue la que había corrido tras ella las últimas veces, incluso sin estar equivocada, y ahora sería diferente, si Zelena la quería de vuelta, tendría que pedirle disculpas. Cora intentó convencer a Regina para que llamara a Zelena, pero en vano, la morena estaba decidida. Zelena, por otro lado, no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que, seguirían en aquel paréntesis.

-Yo…tengo que irme, mi reina…Me quedaré algunos días más, y volveré para el cumpleaños de nuestro príncipe- besó la cabeza de la hija. Regina se levantó con delicadeza, fue a poner a Henry en la cuna. Cora se despidió con un abrazo apretado, parecía que ambas presentían que ese clima cambiaría drásticamente.

Cuando Emma llegó ya era de noche, Regina preparaba la cena y servía la mesa

-¿Cómo fue tu día, amor?- Emma agarró a la novia por detrás, mientras colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa

-Muy bien, Em…- se giró y le dio un beso rápido -¿El tuyo?- Emma ya estaba en pijama, Regina, con camisón, como de costumbre, y una bata encima. Henry jugaba en la alfombra de goma E.V.A

-¡Perfecto! ¡Solo faltasteis tú y Henry!- se sentó casi sirviéndose la comida a la vez

-¡Calma Emma!- Regina golpeó la mano de la rubia que iba a coger un pedazo de carne con la mano.

-¡Ay!- protestó la rubia

-¡Henry, hijo! ¡Vas a hacerte daño!- Regina corrió para coger al pequeño que amenazaba con tirar las cosas que había en la mesa de la esquina-¡Emma! ¡Suelta esa carne!- ordenó cogiendo al hijo que tiraba de sus cabellos con fuerza -¡Henry! ¡Haces daño a mamá! ¿Emma? ¡Coge el tenedor! ¡Por Dios! ¿Queréis volverme loca?

-¡Pe…perdón! ¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!- dijo Emma con la boca casi llena atragantándose con la comida

-¡No se habla con la boca llena, Emma! ¿Qué ejemplo quieres darle a nuestro hijo? ¡Ay, Henry! ¿Qué quieres?- él tiraba de la camisa de la madre. De repente, Emma comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué fue ahora?- Regina ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Henry estaba inquieto en los brazos, quería ir al suelo.

-Henry…- señaló el busto de la prometida con lágrimas en sus ojos de tanto reír, el pequeño había movido el camisón y uno de los pechos de la morena estaba a la vista. Regina miró incrédula. ¿Cuál era la gracia? Nada que Emma no hubiera visto innumerables veces.

Miró a la rubia con aquella mirada amenazadora.

-¡Está bien! ¡No ha tenido gracia!- aún disimulaba la risa –Es solo que parece que tienes frío…- tomó un sorbo de jugo para no atragantarse

-¡Pues claro! ¡Hace frío! ¡Joder! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, Emma?- puso al hijo de nuevo en el suelo, él salió gateando hacia la madre rubia, se apoyó en su piernas, pedía que lo cogiera.

-Nada amor…Solo lo encontré gracioso…¡Calma!- miró al pequeño que tenía cara del gato con botas, tan pequeño, pero ya sabía cómo persuadir a las madres -¡Ven, mi muchacho! ¿Quieres estar con tu madre rubia, no? ¿Mami Regina está sin paciencia para jugar contigo? ¿Hum?- puso un pedazo de patata guisada en la boca del hijo.

Regina se sentó en la mesa y finalmente se sirvió su plato.

-¿Viste, mami Gina? Solo tenía hambre…- Emma sonrió convencida poniendo voz infantil

-Hm…Acabo de darle puré de patata con caldo de carne y verduras…¡No pensé que este comilón quisiera comer de nuevo!- reviró los ojos

-¡Pues claro que quiero, mamá! ¡Quiero comer haciéndole compañía a mamá Em!- le hizo cosquillas al hijo que se echó a reír, en realidad casi se atragantó -¡Opa! ¡Opa! ¡Muchacho!- golpeó la espalda del pequeño –Listo…toma jugo de mamá…- le dio la bebida de su propio vaso

-¡Pónselo en el biberón, Emma!-la reprendió Regina

-¿Para qué? ¡Bebé bien! ¡Mira!- dijo abobada

-¡Pero puede atragantarse! ¡Como hace un momento!- se levantó para ir a buscar el biberón

-Cálmate…También soy madre…- volvió a darle jugo al hijo –Aprovecha tu cena…- dijo tranquila la rubia

-¡Me saldrán canas pronto!- exclamó revirando los ojos, pero volvió a la mesa. Swan se rió de la observación de la prometida.

-¡Muy posible!- la rubia sonrió alegre, aquella sonrisa contagiosa, luminosa como el sol. Sin darse cuenta, Regina también sonreía, contenida, pero en el fondo de su alma, estaba carcajeándose, tenía lo que quería ahí. A su familia.

* * *

El día amaneció frío, Regina se levantó temprano, había quedado para verse con Kathryn en el desayuno en el Starbucks cercano a su apartamento. Por algún motivo, la comisaria dijo que también fuera Swan. Y así hicieron, Henry apenas podía moverse dentro de aquellas ropas de invierno. Regina llevaba pantalones, botas y un abrigo por encima; Emma, como de costumbre, sus pantalones Jeans, botas y su chaqueta roja por encima de un suéter de cuello alto, además de su gorro gris que le dejaba marca en el pelo.

-¡Buenos días, srta. Swan! ¿No ha tenido más problemas, verdad?- la comisaria saludó bromista –Sra. Mills…- asintió y separó una silla para la morena, Henry permaneció sentado en su carrito, Emma jugaba con el niño para distraerlo.

-Bueno, seré breve y objetiva, sra. Mills…Lo que aquí ha pasado es un conflicto familiar…- Kathryn abrió una carpeta con varias hojas y la puso en la mesa. Regina arqueó las cejas, no estaba entendiendo el rumbo de aquella conversación –Bien…alguien pagó a Ingrid para que interviniera de aquella manera…- Emma, que jugaba distraída con Henry, al escuchar que alguien había pagado, enseguida lo dedujo, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, había sido Cora, estaba segura, miró a la nada por largos segundos antes de pronunciarse.

-Cora…- susurró tristemente, no por ella, sino por su compañera, su futura esposa.

Regina escuchó el susurro de su prometida, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía. Miró a la comisaria con una expresión asustada, casi le imploraba para que dijera que Emma estaba equivocada.

-Lo siento mucho, sra. Mills…Pero su madre, Cora Mills pagó a aquella asistente social…- sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo su propia madre podía ser tan cínica hasta el punto de preguntarle por la boda? ¿Hablar de Robin con la mayor naturalidad como si no fuera la causante de todo aquel trastorno? Las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Regina, se sentía destruida, traicionada por la propia madre, por alguien de su familia, alguien que debería apoyarla en sus decisiones. Al igual que Zelena hizo un día, aunque en otras circunstancias, pero era una traición. ¿En qué familia vivía? No tenía, por eso no había confiado en las personas durante años, ¡las personas son crueles y egoístas! No les importa la felicidad de los otros, a menos que les convenga.

-¡Gracias, srta. Kathryn! ¡No necesito saber más! ¡Tengo que hablar con Cora!- se levantó abruptamente cogiendo el bolso

-¡Espere!- la comisaria agarró a Regina por el brazo –Necesita decirme si quiere que siga con el caso…pues su madre está envuelta…y podría ser detenida…

-Disculpe, Kathryn…No tengo cabeza para pensar en eso ahora…Yo…- Regina estaba fuera de sí, le dolía la cabeza. Necesitaba pensar.

-Decidimos después, comisaria…Gracias por ahora…-Emma le dio las gracias y se acercó a Regina, cuya expresión era de rabia –Amor…Sé que esto es difícil…Es tu madre…Pero vamos con calma, tenemos que pensar bien en lo que hacer…- Emma secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban silenciosas

-No tenía ese derecho, Em…¡No podía interferir en m…nuestra vida de esa manera! ¿Quién se cree que es?- dijo la última frase demasiado alto, algunas personas de alrededor miraron

-Tu madre…recuerda eso…- agarró el rostro de la morena con las dos manos. Emma sentía rabia, furia en realidad, por dentro quería tirársele encima a Cora. Pero Swan había aprendido que actuar por impulso no era la mejor manera. Le dio el consejo acertado.

-¡Tengo que verla!- Regina se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida

-¡Amor, espera!- Emma corrió tras la morena con Henry en brazos, el carrito aún estaba dentro de la cafetería.

-¡Cuida de Henry hasta que vuelva…! ¡Tengo que contarle algunas verdades a esa mujer llamada Cora!- le dio las llaves del coche a su prometida y cogió el primer taxi que vio. Emma se quedó preocupada, pero aquella conversación era entre madre e hija.

En pocos minutos estaba frente al lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas localizado a pocos minutos del centro de Nueva York.

-Cora Mills- dijo el nombre de la huésped –Dígale que Regina Mills tiene que verla- ordenó como de costumbre

-¡Sí, srta. Mills!- el muchacho de la recepción cogió el teléfono, susurró algo que Regina no comprendió, después le dijo que podía subir –Suite presidencial, 1314, ascensor a la derecha

-¿Regina? ¡Qué sorpresa!- Cora fue a abrazar a la hija, pero esta esquivó el abrazo y entró en el cuarto, que más parecía una casa, era casi del tamaño del apartamento de Regina. Miró a Cora con desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir en mi vida, mamá?- Regina cruzó los brazos y miró a la de más edad a los ojos

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Cora realmente no tenía idea

-¡Piensa un poquito, mamá! ¡Haz un esfuerzo!- entrecerró los ojos. Analizaba a la mujer que tenía delante. Ella nada dijo, dedujo que Emma le había contado el encuentro entre las dos, pero haría que la hija se volviera en contra de la rubia.

-¿De verdad?- aplaudió irónicamente -¿De verdad no recuerdas?- se acercó más a la madre

-¿Qué te ha dicho aquella rubia petulante de mí?- preguntó Cora para defenderse

-¿Emma? Ella no me ha dicho nada…¿Qué…?- Regina la miró confusa, como un relámpago en su mente, recordó el pedido de su prometida, Swan lo sabía, al menos sospechaba, pero no quiso hacer sufrir a la morena, prefirió buscar pruebas, que llevaron directamente a Cora.

-¡Pues eso! ¡Aquella prometida tuya me amenazo con golpearme! Pero no quise ser insensible, porque sé que la quieres…¡Ella casi me expulsó del restaurante!- Cora contó su "versión" adulterada

-Emma no me contó nada de vuestro encuentro…- "¿Por qué?" pensó para sí

-Porque ella me quiere lejos de ti, hija mía…Quiere separar a nuestra familia…Mira lo que ha pasado primero Zelena…Ahora, ¿vas a discutir con tu madre?- se acercó a la hija con una expresión de víctima, agarró la mano de la morena

-¡Suéltame, mamá! ¿Cómo puedes mentir tanto? ¡Ni sabía de ese encuentro que tuvisteis! ¡Y desde luego Emma nunca te buscaría! ¡Conozco a mi mujer! Y te conozco muy bien a ti, mamá, para saber que eres capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quieres…- soltó el aire de sus pulmones, se pasó la mano por el pelo, respiró de nuevo intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir –Pagaste a aquella asistente social para que no le diera el visto bueno a Emma para adoptar a Henry…- su mentón temblaba ante tal afirmación, su voz salió fallida. Dolía, dolía admitirlo para sí misma, que su propia madre la había engañado, mentido, deseado el mal.

Cora estaba atónita, no conseguía formular frase alguna para defenderse. ¿Cómo había descubierto Regina eso? Todo fue hecho con mucho sigilo, Gold le había garantizado que nadie se enteraría.

-¿Acaso te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- gruesas lágrimas descendían de los ojos almendrados, ya no podía contener el llanto –Por tu culpa, por un capricho tuyo…Emma fue llevada presa…¡Yo casi fui violada por un asqueroso comisario! Le pedí a Jefferson que testificara contra mi cuñado, arriesgando la relación con mi hermana para sacar a mi mujer… Repito ¡MI MUJER!- se goleó el pecho -…de la cárcel…

-Hi…hija…- intentó acercarse de nuevo. Regina dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡No!- extendió la mano –No te acerques a mí…¿Cómo he podido ser tan ciega? ¿Tan estúpida?- sonrió indignada, era una sonrisa de nerviosismo, balanceaba la cabeza en negación, trastornada, caminaba de un lado a otro- ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no todo se resuelve con dinero? Que el amor…el amor verdadero existe…que las personas se aman incondicionalmente y solo quieren compartir cosas…Solo era eso…Yo solo quería paz…una vida tranquila con la mujer que amo y nuestro hijo…solo quería darle a él su apellido…¿Es pedir demasiado? Porque yo creo que no…- volvió a mirar a la madre –A ver si entiendes de una vez que nada me va a separar de Emma…Y una fallida adopción no nos iba a hacer pelear…si era esa tu intención…Disculpa, mamá…- Regina ya no lloraba, había dolor, solo decepción en su voz –Pero no te salió bien…

-¿Qué has hecho, Regina?- Cora se preocupó. ¿Acaso su propia hija habría llamado a la policía?

-Nada, mamá…Todavía nada…si es que te preocupa la policía…- se entristeció aún más, Cora tenía miedo de la policía, y no de perder a la hija.

-Por amor a tu padre, hija mía…¡No lo hagas!- agarró, suplicante, las dos manos de la morena.

-¡No menciones a papá! ¡Ni pienses en él!- se soltó de nuevo con fuerza, fue brusca

-¿Qué harás?- Cora se sintió aún más amenazada

-No lo sé…sinceramente no lo sé…Tengo que pensar sobre todo lo que ha sucedido…- encaró el par de ojos desesperados que tenía enfrente –Eres débil, mamá…Si hay algo que aprendí de ti…fue a no humillarme delante de los otros…¿Y mírate? ¡Suplicando a tu propia hija que no te mande a la cárcel!- rió nerviosa, pasándose las manos por el cabello otra vez -¡PATÉTICO!- gritó

-Por favor…Regina…No quise…

-¡No sigas mamá! ¡Solo harás que sienta asco por ti!- interrumpió las palabras de la madre –No se…necesito pensar…- dijo en un susurro, aún pensaba en qué hacer

-No hagas eso…¡Soy tu madre!- puso tono de orden

-¡SÍ! ¡ERES MI MADRE! ¡PERO NO TIENES MI RESPETO…- se acercó a la más vieja, estaban cara a cara -…CORA!- salió de la suite a paso firme, golpeó la puerta al cerrarla y dejó a una señora asustada en el suelo. Cora se sentó y apoyó los brazos en la cama, se permitió llorar sin reservas, como hacía mucho que no hacía, era una mezcla de miedo, rabia y angustia, y quizás, solo quizás, un resquicio de arrepentimiento.

Dejó de llorar de repente, se secó las lágrimas del rostro con un gesto rabioso. Arrancó las sábanas de la cama con fuerza. Estaba nerviosa.

-Swan…- pronunció el apellido entre dientes.


	33. ¡Sorpresa!

**¡Sorpresa!**

Regina hizo el camino de vuelta a casa perdida, su cabeza pegada al vidrio de la ventana del taxi, pensaba. ¿Qué hacer? No podía mandar a su propia madre a la cárcel, a pesar de que se mantenía en forma, Cora ya tenía una edad. Las lágrimas aún silenciosas hacían que su maquillaje se corriera, le dolía el corazón, imploraba para que solo fuera una pesadilla y pronto despertar, pero aquello no era un sueño, era la realidad, que tendría que enfrentar, antes o después.

-Amor…- Emma se levantó de la alfombra donde jugaba con Henry y fue a abrazar a su prometida

-Em…- se agarró a la otra madre de su hijo. Lloró una vez más, ya no era un llanto de rabia, solo existía dolor y decepción en sus ojos –Vosotros…vosotros sois mi verdadera familia…Gracias Em…Por amarme…- dijo aún abrazada a la rubia, parecía respirar más tranquila. Y lo estaba, aquel abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba, su puerto seguro, su fuerza a partir de ahora, ya lo era antes, pero Regina nunca necesitó a nadie como la necesitaba a ella.

-Estaré siempre aquí, mi amor…Para lo que necesites…Siempre…- Emma acarició los cabellos negros

-¿Por qué no me contaste que te encontraste con mi madre?- Regina se apartó aún con los ojos humedecidos, y fue hacia su hijo a cogerlo en brazos – Hola príncipe…- rozó sus narices, se volvió a girar hacia Emma

-Yo…Perdóname por no contarte…No quería preocuparte, ni ponerte en contra de tu madre…Y…mucho menos descubrir que estaba detrás de lo de adopción de Henry…- Emma habló tímida, temía una discusión.

-Hiciste bien…Em…en no contarme…Probablemente no te hubiera creído…- se sentó en el sofá con expresión cansada, acarició al hijo -¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Mi madre nunca aceptará mi relación contigo…- afirmó triste.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer al respecto? Quiero decir…Es tu madre…Arrestar a un cuñado, es fácil…Pero una madre…- se sentó al lado de la morena, agarró firmemente su mano

-No sé…No sé cómo proceder…Estoy perdida…- Regina no sabía qué hacer, sentía un amor muy grande por su madre, pero en el fondo de su orgullo deseaba humillarla un poco más, hacerle sentir, que pagara por aquellos tres días de sufrimientos, que aún tenían consecuencias en las decisiones de ambas madres.

-Piensa con calma…Hablé con Kathryn y me dijo que tienes todo el tiempo que desees…Sobre Ingrid…Si es llevada a la cárcel, denunciará a tu madre…Así que…Las dos están interrelacionadas en este caso…- Emma explicó

-Lo sé…- suspiró. Henry comenzó a llorar en los brazos de la madre –Calma, hijo…Está todo bien…¿Qué ocurre?- el pequeño parecía sentir que su madre no estaba bien, se rascó los ojitos y soltó un gran bostezo, estaba tan cansado como ellas.

A pesar de que aún era temprano, Regina no tenía cabeza para trabajar ese día, optó por quedarse con su familia, aquella que ha construido a base de complicidad, verdad y amor. Nada podría ocupar el lugar de su madre o hermana, pero eso tendría que ser suficiente, por lo menos de momento.

* * *

Mulan llegó a la empresa arrastrando tras ella algunas miradas de deseo, sus zapatos de tacón resonaban en el suelo, llevaba una falda ajustada por encima de la rodilla, una blusa igualmente ceñida que marcaban perfectamente sus pechos en un escote en V, donde se exhibía un hermoso collar de rubíes.

-¡Buenos días, Belle!- la oriental saludó a la asistente que estaba mirando algunos papeles, al alzar la mirada hacia la amiga casi se cayó de la silla

-¡MULAN!- gritó. Se levantó abruptamente para observar el resultado. Agarró la mano de la amiga y la hizo dar un par de vueltas -¡Estás divina, Mulan! Si me gustara esa fruta…- Belle le lanzó una mirada lasciva

-Para con eso, Bell…¡Estoy muerta de vergüenza! Nunca he visto tantas personas mirándome como hoy…- dijo Mulan tímida

-¡Deja de ser boba! ¡Estás deslumbrante! ¡Ahora ve!- Belle empujó a la asistente de la pelirroja hacia el antiguo despacho de Robin.

-¿Para qué?- Mulan no se sentía preparada para encarar a la pelirroja, ¿y si no le gustaba?

-Para avisarle de que la sra. Mills no vendrá hoy…Pasarle los compromisos…Y claro…¡Para que a la srta. Dunbroch se le caiga la baba al verte!- dio dos golpes en la puerta. Mulan le lanzó una mirada de "te mato". Belle entendió y gesticuló un "de nada" y se marchó. Enseguida Mulan escuchó un "adelante" desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Respiró unas dos veces antes de entrar, se pasó una de las manos por los cabellos, ahora cortados a la altura de los hombros, debidamente peinados, un maquillaje suave, pero que destacaba su boca y ojos. Entró con la cabeza erguida.

-¡Buenos días, srta. Dunbroch!- saludó antes de ponerle los papeles sobre la mesa, Mérida sujetaba una taza de té mientras miraba el tiempo por la ventana.

-Gracias Mu…lan…- se atragantó con la bebida, dejándola derramar en su camisa al pasar la mirada por el escultural cuerpo de su asistente, sabía que era bonita, linda, en realidad, pero nunca imaginó verla con aquellas ropas.

-¿Todo bien, srta. Dunbroch?- Mulan se acercó a su jefa rápidamente, cogió algunos pañuelos de papel del cajón y fue a limpiar la blusa manchada de la pelirroja.

-N…Sí…Creo que me he manchado…- susurró, sus bocas estaban próximas, ambas miradas fijas la una en la otra. Mulan podría jurar que estaba muerta, estaban tan próximas que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. La oriental ni se dio cuenta, pero sus manos aún estaban en el busto de su jefa, pues el té había caído justo ahí, podía sentir el corazón de la pelirroja disparado y su respiración pesada. Mérida agarró sus dos manos, que estaban abiertas sobre sus pechos, y fue aproximando sus bocas lentamente. Pero alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo ese momento.

-Con permiso, srta. Dunbroch. Disculpe la molestia…- dijo el hombre avergonzado al constatar que las dos mujeres se habían apartado rápidamente, parecían jadeantes –Pero Gold la espera en la sala de reunión, ya que la sra. Mills no vendrá hoy…- avisó

-¡Gracias! Ya voy…- Mérida giró su mirada hacia Mulan que marcaba algo en el móvil. ¿Qué habría pasado si no las hubieran interrumpido? La pelirroja admiró a la mujer que estaba en su despacho otra vez, ¡qué hermosa era Mulan! Sonrió de lado, pero necesitaba volver a trabajar y su camisa estaba manchada.

-Mu…- no logró terminar, la asistente enseguida dio la respuesta

-Ya le he buscado una muda, srta. Dunbroch. Pero tardará unos 15 minutos hasta que llegue…- explicó en cuanto apagó el móvil.

-Gr…gra…

-Póngase la mía… Sé que tiene que ir a la sala de reuniones ahora…- se sacó la blusa y se la dio a su jefa que tragó en seco al tener aquella divina visión de Mulan solo en sujetador delante de ella.

Cogió la blusa hipnotizada, sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel par de pechos tersos. Se quitó lentamente su blusa, botón por botón, y percibió la mirada de deseo sobre ella, Mulan apenas respiraba ante aquella visión, se giró en señal de respeto, pero algunas veces espío.

-¡Perfecto!- Mérida se echó los tirabuzones pelirrojos hacia atrás y se puso encima su chaleco -¿Qué te parece, Mulan?

-¡Lin-Perfecto! ¡Menos mal que le quedó bien!- dijo pasando la mano por la prenda para ajustársela. De nuevo, la pelirroja sintió su corazón dispararse, Mulan, todavía en sujetador, estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo -¡Ahora vaya! ¡Está atrasada!- casi ordenó, pero su tono era cariñoso. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios, por primera vez desconcertó a la pelirroja, y a Mulan le gustó. Sería su táctica de conquista. Mérida cogió aire y salió del despacho aún medio desconcertada. ¿Qué efectos eran aquellos? ¿Todas aquellas sensaciones? ¿Frío en la barriga?

"No, no Mérida…Eso es cosa de tu cabeza", apartó los pensamientos en cuanto entró en la sala de reuniones.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Cora aún no sabía qué hacer, tenía una certeza, la culpable de todo era Swan.

-¡Rubia petulante! ¡Tendrás que arreglar este destrozo!- tuvo una idea. Fue al vestidor a arreglarse, pues había cierto restaurante a la que la sra. Mills tenía que ir.

* * *

Cora se sentó impecablemente en una mesa más reservada, pidió un plato hecho por la propia chef Swan. Evidentemente las cosas no funcionaban así, llegar y pedir un plato directamente elaborado por la chef, pero ¿qué no hace un camarero por una buena propina? Pidió el entrante y saboreó el planto principal con gusto, al final pidió el famoso postre "antojo de príncipe". Cora pensó en el nombre del plato, pero, no podía ser, apartó el pensamiento, pero a la mujer le gustó el plato, lo encontró original y único, diferente a todo lo que había probado antes. "Esta infeliz tiene talento", comentó para sí misma, otra propina generosa y pidió que llamaran a la chef Swan. No quería alarde, no había ido a provocar. Al menos, no en ese día.

Emma caminó alegre hasta la mesa señalada por el camarero, pero al encontrarse con su suegra allí delante, su sonrisa se deshizo.

 _-¡MALDITA VIEJA!- corrió hasta mesa tirando platos y cubiertos, agarró el cuello de la camisa de la suegra, algunos clientes se levantaron indignados, otros reían esperando una posible pelea -¿TIENE NOCIÓN DE LO QUE HA HECHO? ¿SABE POR LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO SU HIJA?- arrastró a Cora al exterior del restaurante, ya tenía los ojos desorbitados, aquel sería su momento, Swan acabaría con su rostro. Para sorpresa de Cora llegó una bofetada. La señora Mills cayó al suelo, tal fue la fuerza proferida en aquel gesto -¡SE MERECÍA MUCHO MÁS!- se agachó para mirar los ojos asustados –Pero…a Regina no le iba a gustar…_

"Regina…¿Qué estás pensando Emma? Es la abuela de tu hijo…Madre de la mujer que amas", pensó. Despertó de su brote fantasioso. ¡Cómo le habría gustado hacerlo de verdad! Se acercó a la mesa

-Discúlpeme…¿algo mal con su plato?- usó todas sus fuerzas, todo su autocontrol. Su real deseo era hacer justo lo que acababa de imaginar

-Todo impecable…Swan…¿O debo llamarte nuera?- sonrió irónica, no era su intención, pero lanzar algún zarpazo no haría mal, a Cora le gustaba provocar a la rubia.

-Adoro las provocaciones, suegra…- dijo en el mismo tono irónico -¿Qué quiere?

-Tu ayuda…- suspiró cansada, aquella era su última opción, no había otra alternativa

-¿Mi ayuda?- se sorprendió, ¿en qué podría ayudarla ella? Swan se echó a reír desdeñosa -¡Estoy loca para que Regina la mande a la cárcel!- no era su deseo real, pero para provocarla y no perderse la expresión de pánico de la de más edad, Emma dijo aquello

-Yo…- cambió el rumbo de su petición -¡La culpable de todo eres tú! ¡Que te entrometiste en la vida de mi hija! ¡Quiero mi relación con mi hija de vuelta!- exigió

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarla con eso, Cora?- Emma no sabía a dónde quería la suegra llegar, decidió darle cuerda

-Nadie mejor que tú…ya que aparentemente consigues todo lo que quieres de mi hija…- le lanzó una mirada maliciosa

-Y usted está super curiosa por saber cómo lo hago, ¿no?- le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa en la misma proporción

-Como usted hace o deja de hacer con Regina no es de mi incumbencia…- apartó aquellos pensamientos, no le gustaba imaginar esa escena

-Creo que solo quiere librarse de la cárcel…Lo que hizo es un crimen, señora…- dijo Emma en tono divertido, por primera vez estaban teniendo una conversación civilizada

-¡Sé lo que hice! ¡No tienes por qué recordarme mi error! ¿Vas o no a ayudarme?- la de más edad perdió la paciencia

-¿Y por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué ayudar a una mujer que me odia…que quiere que desaparezca?- la chef indagó seria

-No deseo que desaparezcas, Swan…Es verdad, no me gustas…Pero…Debo reconocer que mi hija te ama…- reviró los ojos

-¿A cambió de qué la ayudaría, sra. Mills?- Emma no tenía ningún motivo para hacerle ese favor

-¡Tregua! Solo quiero el amor de mi hija de vuelta…No voy a interferir en vuestras vidas…por más que crea que Regina comete un error al querer compartir la custodia de Henry…- fue interrumpida pos Swan, que soltó una pregunta esperanzada

-¿Nos va a dejar en paz?- Emma estrechó, desconfiada, los ojos, pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? Intentarlo era buena opción.

-Sí…- dijo sin muchas ganas

-¡Solo quiere verse libre de los barrotes! ¡No le preocupa Regina!- la acusó. Pensaba que todo eso era una locura

-¡No digas tonterías, chiquilla! ¡Amo a mi hija! Pero conozco su temperamento, del mismo modo que sé que no me quiere ver…Pero también sé que no me mandaría a la cárcel- Cora había pensado mucho en ello, y conocía a su hija muy bien, ni siquiera debía haber pensado en esa posibilidad, ya que Regina tenía el don de perdonar, lo escondía tras su gran escudo y eso la había convertido en una persona fría por muchos años, pero en el fondo, ya no guardaba rencor, era solo su orgullo, su defensa.

-Está bien…¿En qué puedo ser útil?- Emma resopló y se sentó a la mesa para escuchar lo que la suegra tenía que decir.

Emma quería que Regina estuviera bien y feliz, sabía que si su prometida tuviera a su madre cerca sería mucho más feliz, sobre todo por el hecho de que la boda sería pronto, ya lo sentía por Zelena, por más que la morena no tocara el tema, eso llevaba incomodando a Regina hacía meses, y se agravaba porque echaba mucho de menos a los sobrinos.

Otro cumpleaños más de la morena se acercaba y Cora quería estar presente en esa fecha especial para la hija, pero Regina no estaba facilitando las cosas. No quería verla ni pintada de oro. Emma comenzó a poner su plan en práctica, intentando suavizar aquella rabia que Regina aún sentía hacia la madre. Emma se sintió más calmada de lo que ella misma se esperaba, Cora intercambiaba mensajes con la nuera, la de más edad parecía de verdad arrepentida, quería saber cosas del nieto, de verdad le importaba Henry, y Emma se dio cuenta de ello y no dejó de informarle sobre el pequeño.

Después de algunos días, Regina finalmente decidió no denunciar a la madre, no tenía coraje, jamás haría algo tan cruel con la mujer que la trajo al mundo, ella no se merecía tal consideración, pero Regina la amaba, y eso era indiscutible. Consecuentemente su elección implicaba dejar a Ingrid libre, todo quedaría como antes. Regina habló con el Dr. Hopper y le pidió que volviera a poner en proceso la adopción en cuanto la asistente social Ingrid cogiera vacaciones, de ese modo otra vendría en su lugar para continuar con el proceso.

Cora no regresó a Miami como pretendía, fue a casa de Zelena, quería ver a Henry y Regina, en pocos días, su hija sería un año más vieja. Decidió pedirle a Emma que la dejara ver al nieto aquella semana, echaba muchísimo de menos al pequeño. Swan intentó tocar el tema con Regina, pero la morena no quería saber nada que concerniera a la madre. Le estaba siendo difícil a Emma mantener el orden entre madre e hija.

-¡Ok! ¡No voy a hablar de tu madre!- colocaba a Henry en la cuna, ahora él dormía en su propio cuarto, las madres estaban siempre atentas, cualquier movimiento era motivo para ir corriendo al cuarto del pequeño.

-¡Me parece bien! ¡Parece que estás tramando cosas con ella!- Regina dobló las ropas del pequeño para guardarla en el cajón

-No es nada de eso, amor…Estás imaginando cosas…Solo que es tu madre…Solo eso…- Emma cogió un osito de peluche y lo puso al lado de su hijo, él lo agarró enseguida incluso estando dormido.

-¡No lo comprendo! Deberías estar más nerviosa que yo con todo esto…¡Y mírate! ¿Defendiendo a Cora Mills?- cerró el cajón con más fuerza de la necesaria

-¡Shhh! ¡Vas a despertar a Henry!- reprendió, al final había sido una batalla para que se quedara dormido –No estoy defendiendo nada…- decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación antes que se volviera discusión –Dejemos el tema…- caminó hacia la prometida –Como no quieres fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿qué te parece ir a la hacienda? Con mis padres…Neal y Henry…¿qué te parece? Hace tiempo que no pasamos un fin de semana allá, va a estar bien para todos…Henry podrá jugar más…- dio la idea y agarró a Regina por detrás y le mordió el cuello.

-Hum…- gimió suavemente, Emma siempre conseguía desconcertar a la morena –Puede ser, amor…- se giró para tomarla en un beso cargado de deseo.

* * *

Ya se pasaban de las tres de la tarde, era sábado, Emma y Regina veían una película, una comedia romántica, en la sala, hacía cinco minutos que Henry había caído dormido, Swan pausó el film mientras Regina colocaba al niño en la cuna.

Regina volvió a la sala con mirada lasciva, se sentó en el regazo de la novia con una pierna a cada lado y la besó con lujuria, aquel beso pedía algo más, a Emma le extrañó aquel gesto repentino en mitad de la tarde, pero le gustó y enseguida correspondió y la besó de forma plena.

En cuestión de minutos sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes, ambos pares de manos recorrían las curvas, delineaban el cuerpo ya conocido. Swan sabía lo que su morena necesitaba, colocó las manos bajo la blusa que Mills llevaba y desabrochó el sujetador, Regina soltó un gemido alto cuando sintió las manos firmes de su prometida apretarle sus pechos ya endurecidos.

-¡Ah, Emma…! –gimió ondeando su pelvis sobre el cuerpo de la rubia

-¿Así?- apretó los dos pechos con fuerza moderada

-Errr…- inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, ya podía sentir los efectos de los toques en sus bragas. Emma le quitó la blusa lentamente, solo para provocarla, le arañó los brazos y la barriga, mientras chupaba el cuello enloqueciendo a Regina, que ahora gemía con constancia, sus ojos castaños ya estaban oscurecidos, Mills estaba loca.

-Fóllame, Emma…- Regina pidió junto a su oído, la rubia sencillamente adora cuando su morena le decía esa frase, era su mayor deleite, normalmente Swan necesitaba provocarla largos minutos para escucharla decirlo, así que, aquel pedido casi desesperado era novedad.

Era cierto que hacía unos días que no hacían el amor, a fin de cuentas "los días de mujer" no podían eludirse, pero Emma no sabía que su mujer estaba con tanto deseo, no hasta ese punto. ¿Por qué aún se sorprendía? Regina era insaciable.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, le arrancó el sujetador de un tirón, Regina sonrió maliciosa al constatar que Emma iba a atender su desvergonzado pedido, le quitó la camisa a la rubia y le apretó aquellos brazos fuertes, le arañó el abdomen definido de la rubia, que le sujetó las manos como si le reprendiese.

-¡Quieta!- Levantó a la morena en sus brazos para quitarle la falda y las bragas, se sorprendió con lo que encontró entre los muslos de su prometida, estaba encharcada. Emma pasó los dedos ligeramente, arrancando un ávido gemido de la otra, enseguida se llevó los dedos a los labios para probar aquel líquido caliente que tanto la atraía, lo hizo lentamente; primero, pasó el dedo por el labio inferior como si se pusiera un pintalabios, después se metió dos en la boca y miró a Regina con rostro pícaro -¡Voy a follarte!- dijo mientras la penetraba con dos dedos.

-¡Ahhh!- Regina gimió ante la sensación de ser llenada, ondeó su pelvis de forma sensual sobre los dedos, aumentó las estocadas, pero aquello no era suficiente, la Mills quería más.

-Tres, Em…- gimió enloquecida

-¿Dos…?- fingió no entender solo para provocar

-¡Tres Emma! ¡Joder! ¡Date prisa y fóllame con fuerza!- ordenó, no aguantaba más aquella provocación, necesita correrse, y rápido, aquel deseo la estaba consumiendo. Emma obedeció, hizo resbalar el tercer dedo lentamente, pero Regina forzó su vagina hacia los dedos de la rubia en un único impulso. Gimió alto al sentirse completamente llenada por Swan, ella aumentó las estocadas, cada vez más rápido, la morena subía y bajaba con ansias, gimiendo cada vez más alto, resbalaba deliciosamente sobre los dedos que la consumían de forma avasalladora, los movimientos eran fuertes y profundos, sintió su intimidad palpitar denunciando el orgasmo que vendría. Emma intensificó el vaivén aún más cuando sintió que Regina la apretaba.

-¡Annn…Eso…Sí, Em…!

Cora decidió hacer una "visita inesperada", escuchó algunos gemidos viviendo del otro lado de la puerta al llegar al hall del apartamento, tenía que hablar con la hija, alguien tenía que ceder, y decidió que aquel era el momento, ya que Swan no había vuelto a tocar el tema.

Más gemidos, gritos en realidad. "Por Dios. ¿Es Regina?", se preguntó Cora. Decidió no llamar, fue guiada por la curiosidad, giró el pomo de la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Emma había salido antes para alquilar algunas películas, probablemente se había olvidado de girar la llave. Cora se detuvo en seco al ver lo que sucedía allí. Su hija subiendo y bajando velozmente sobre los dedos de Swan.

-¡Oh Em! ¡E-Em! ¡Argg! ¡E-Em-maaaa!- llegó al clímax gimiendo escandalosamente

Respiraba con dificultad, recuperándose. Agarró el rostro de la rubia con las dos manos, pegó sus cabezas sonriendo satisfecha.

-Nunca me cansaré de ser saciada por ti, mi amor…- susurró y enseguida depositó un largo beso en los labios rosados –Mi Em…Te a…

Cora carraspeó con cara de pocos amigos antes de que la hija terminara la frase.

"¡Ahora entiendo por qué mi hija no deja a esta rubia petulante!", pensó la más vieja, indignada con la escena que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Mamá?- Regina desorbitó los ojos, no esperaba ver a su madre tan pronto, mucho menos en su casa, ¡cuando estaban teniendo sexo! Emma soltó una carcajada antes de hablar

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí, suegra?- Emma lloraba de tanto reír, no había resquicio de vergüenza, al contrario de Regina, que se vestía con rapidez, cogiendo la ropa del suelo. Emma no se preocupó en ponerse la ropa, aún estaba con los vaqueros y el sujetador.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cora?- Regina habló seca, en cuanto se hubo puesto la blusa

-¡Quiero ver a mi nieto! ¿O también ese derecho le vas a negar a tu madre?- se hizo la víctima

-¡Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre Henry! ¡Y además no eres bienvenida a nuestra casa!- seguía vistiéndose, y caminó hacia el baño

Emma cogió la camiseta, pero no se la puso, quiso hacer exhibición de su definido vientre para la suegra. ¿Quién sabe si así de una vez por todas Cora entendía que Regina le pertenecía?

-¿Vio, suegra?- Emma susurró al oído de Cora –¡Es mi nombre el que ella grita! ¡A ver si desiste de molestarnos!- dijo desdeñosa. Por más que estuviera "ayudando" a la suegra, le gustaba lanzarle algunos zarpazos.

-Maldita…- agarró el brazo de la nuera

-¿Hm? Diga…¿Qué iba a decir?- estrechó los ojos, Cora nada dijo, Emma conseguía sacarla de quicio -¡Ah! A ella le encanta este cuerpo, sobre todo estos brazos…- retiró la mano de la suegra de su brazo y le sonrió irónicamente

-¡Me las pagas, Swan!- dijo Cora para sí misma. No era exactamente una amenaza, aquellas provocaciones ya eran más un juego.

Regina salió del baño con mejor apariencia

-Henry está durmiendo, mamá. Vuelve en otro momento- ordenó

-Deseo ver a mi nieto…Por favor, Regina…Soy tu madre…- se acercó a la hija que retrocedió dios pasos

-¡Deberías haberlo pensado antes de querer arruinar la felicidad de mi familia! Es más….¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Miami? ¿En tu lujosa mansión con tus hombres y Dios sabe qué más?- escupió las palabras sin pena

-Decidí quedarme para tu cumpleaños, hija…- Cora bajó la cabeza, no le importaban mucho las fechas de celebraciones, pero los cumpleaños de sus hijas sí le importaban de verdad

-¡No eres bienvenida! ¡No daré ninguna fiesta!- dijo firme, su postura era intimidadora –Es más no pasaré el día aquí…Voy a la hacienda de mis suegros. Mi verdadera familia…- sintió un pinchazo de remordimiento al ser tan dura con la madre, pero se lo merecía, era lo que pensaba la morena.

-Hija…- Cora intentó tocar a la hija, pero Regina fue brusca

-¡No me toques, Cora!- sus ojos estaban llorosos, dolía tener que actuar con tal frialdad, pero la vieja Mills tenía que sentirlo.

El clima quedó tenso entre madre e hija, mejoró un poco cuando Emma entró en la sala con un Henry somnoliento en brazos. Regina le lanzó una mirada mortal a su prometida.

-Henry…- Cora cogió al pequeño de los brazos de la nuera. Le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento. Emma se giró hacia su prometida, le agarró la mano y se la llevó al cuarto, dejando a Cora con el pequeño en la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso, Emma? ¿Por qué le entregaste nuestro hijo a mi madre?- estaba indignada con la actitud repentina de la rubia.

-No voy a ponerme a su mismo nivel, Regina…Tiene todo el derecho de ver a su nieto cuando desee…- señaló

-¡NO! ¡No lo tiene! ¡Perdió ese derecho cuando intentó perjudicarnos, Emma! ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?- Regina echó a andar de un lado a otro, estresada.

-¿Y vamos a pagarle con la misma moneda? ¿Es eso lo que le quieres enseñar a nuestro hijo? No recogeremos el bien sembrando el mal…- usó una frase de su madre, Mary le había dado una buena educación.

-¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta sangre fría? La más perjudicada en toda esta historia fuiste tú, mi amor…- agarró el rostro de la prometida, quería que ella entendiera.

-Sí…Lo fui…Pero puedo mostrarle a ella que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti y para Henry. Que puedo ser digna de ser una Mills…- soltó, cuando aceptó "ayudar" a Cora fue para tener un tiempo de paz, pero se había dado cuenta de que no había sido la motivación exacta.

-Oh, Em…Ya lo eres…- le acarició el blanco rostro con la palma de la mano

-Lo sé…Pero quiero mostrárselo a ella…A fin de cuentas…¿A quién le voy a pedir tu mano?- bromeó rozando las narices. Regina sonrió, Emma realmente conseguía lo que quisiera de la Mills.

-¿Cómo logras calmarme así? ¿Hum?- encaró las esmeraldas con cariño y pasión, el amor que emanaba de ambas podía tocarse, era palpable.

-No sé…Solo sucede…- le dio varios besos por el rostro

-Cambiaste mi vida, srta. Swan…- susurró recibiendo los besos

-Y usted la mía, sra. Swan Mills…-se dieron otro beso, uno más profundo, cargado de pasión. Nada más importaba, estaban bien, y eso era lo más importante.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo en la hacienda Swan's, el ruido del escarabajo resonaba en la estrecha carretera que daba a la casa principal. Henry había hecho una fiesta todo el viaje, Regina se quedó en el asiento de atrás con el hijo, escuchando canciones infantiles, Emma reviró los ojos ante el repertorio, pero enseguida había entrado en el juego y ambas cantaban alegremente, incluso el pequeño Henry, que sin saber hablar, balbuceaba los estribillos y levantaba las manitas.

-¡Llegamos hijo!- Emma salió del escarabajo y fue a coger a Henry del asiento de atrás. Él sonrió, ya tirándose a los brazos de la madre. Regina se quedaba boba al ver cómo los dos estaban tan unidos. Muchas veces Henry prefería estar con su madre rubia, eso no incomodaba a Regina, todo lo contrario, se sentía privilegiada por compartir el amor del hijo, era un amor diferente, el pequeño amaba a sus dos madres.

-¡Listo, mi muchachito! ¿Vamos al suelo?- Emma agarró una de la manitas, Regina, la otra, él casi andaba, definitivamente faltaba muy poco para que diera sus primeros pasos solo, al final, dentro de un mes cumpliría un año.

Subieron los escalones levantando al pequeño, simulaban que volaba, él reía con la broma.

-Aterrizado…- dijeron las dos madres al ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo.

La casa tenía las luces apagadas, a la morena le extrañó, David y Mary ya debían estar ahí. A Emma parecía no importarle, cogió la llave del bolsillo y giró el pomo. Antes de encender la luz, alentó con un gesto a la prometida a que entrara primero. Ella cogió a Henry en los brazos y entró en la casa. Las luces se encendieron, lo que vio, sí que era una sorpresa.

-¡SORPRESAAAA!- varias voces gritaron a la vez. Mary y David sujetaban el pastel con algunas velas encendidas, quemando como centellas, Ruby agarraba a Neal en sus brazos al lado de Lily, Granny estaba también detrás y comenzó a cantar en cuando vio la expresión de asombro en el rostro de la morena.

Regina abrió una gran sonrisa cuando escuchó a aquellos locos cantándole el Cumpleaños Feliz, su familia, la familia que la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, no solo a ella, sino también a Henry. Nunca imaginó que iba a recibir una fiesta sorpresa, mucho menos a sus 37 años y en aquellas circunstancias. Miró a la causante de todo aquello y le susurró al oído mientras Emma la miraba cantando su nombre.

-Me las vas a pagar, srta. Swan…- sonrió maquiavélica, intentando provocar, pero en el fondo había adorado la actitud de su prometida.


	34. Familia

**Familia**

-¡Dije que no quería fiestas!- Regina puso cara de enfado mientras miraba a todos en la sala, con una mano en la cintura, Henry ya estaba en los brazos de los abuelos siendo mimado, ¡probrecito Neal! Aunque al niño no le importaba, ya estaban Ruby y Lily para mimarlo.

-¡Ah, hija…No podíamos dejar pasar esta fecha así como así! ¡Eres de la familia! Y la familia comparte momentos como este…- Mary Margaret abrazó a la nuera cariñosamente, un abrazo acogedor, de esos que las madres dan en las noches de tormenta.

-Gra…gracias…- Regina dijo con la voz tomada, pero se tragó el llanto que amenazaba salir. ¡Cómo deseaba tener a su madre y hermana compartiendo ese momento!

-¡Ya, Mary! ¡Vas a romper a la muchacha!- David llegó a abrazar a la nuera rápidamente -¡Felicidades, Regina!- besó la cabeza de la morena

-¿Muchacha?- La morena rió sarcástica -¡Ya estoy más para señora!- se echó a reír, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y aquella criatura que entraba por ella era una de las mayores sorpresas que Regina podría tener en un día tan especial.

-¡Tita Ginaaaa!- gritó Roland corriendo en dirección a la tía que no veía en meses.

-¡Príncipe!- se aferró al sobrino -¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Roland!-acarició el rostro del muchacho, sus ojos se humedecieron, ¿estaría Zelena ahí? Miró hacia la puerta, pero lo que vio fue a su madre entrando con varias bolsas. Reviró los ojos, ¿qué querría Cora esta vez? ¿Molestar en casa de sus suegros? Regina no se lo iba a permitir.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- miró furiosa a Emma. Después que Cora se quedó con el nieto el día en que las había "pillado", Regina no le prestó atención a la madre, no quería mayores contactos, decidió que la madre podría ver al nieto cuando quisiera, solo tenía que avisar antes, así no correría el riesgo de ser pillada follando en medio de la sala. Sin embargo, la visita sería para Henry, él era el nieto y no merecía quedarse sin la abuela por el desentendimiento entre las dos, ya que parecía que Cora quería de verdad al pequeño.

-Roland no iba a venir solo…- explicó Emma jugando con el hermano. Regina sonrió irónica hacia la madre que saludó de lejos mientras buscaba un sitio para dejar los regalos. Sería difícil que Cora consiguiera de nuevo el cariño de la hija, por más que Regina lo deseara, no quería a la madre a su lado en aquellas circunstancias, Cora tenía que aceptar a Emma, comprender que ella era la elección de su hija, de momento la mujer solo recibiría el desprecio.

-¿Por qué no me vas ya a ver, tita?- Roland agarró a la tía en un abrazo apretado, su voz era triste

-Oh, mi príncipe…Es complicado…Pero la tita sigue queriéndote mucho…- lo abrazó y le besó su cabeza

-¡No fuiste a mi cumpleaños, tita!- el pequeño golpeó el suelo con el pie y cruzó los brazos -¿Ya no te gusto? ¿O no te gusta mamá? Mi hermanita está tan grande…- bajó la cabeza al contar sobre la hermana, no entendía el motivo por el que su tía había desaparecido de su vida, el muchacho la echaba de menos, Zelena vivía pensando en volver a hablar con la hermana, pero con cada visita que le hacía al marido los domingos su furia volvía a aparecer, y así los meses pasaban sin volver a tener contacto.

-Príncipe…No me he olvidé…Tu regalo está en mi casa…- tocó el mentón del sobrino, sus ojos brillaron ante la información -¡Vamos a hacer una cosa!- Regina esquivó las preguntas del pequeño y comenzó otro tema –Mañana pasamos por el apartamento de la tita y coges tu regalo. Te he extrañado…- abrazó al pequeño con nostalgia, rápidamente lo llenó de cosquillas.

-¡Pa…para tita! ¡Para tita! ¡Ahhh!- se reía sin parar

-¿Ya?- se detuvo, el pequeño amenazó con echar a correr, pero Regina fue más rápida y lo cogió en brazos, él se debatía intentando soltarse del abrazo.

-¡Tía Em! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Socorro!- el muchacho reía en los brazos de la tía. Emma se acercó y se juntó al juego -¡Ah no! ¡Dos contra un niño indefenso!- el hijo de Zelena hizo drama, Regina vio graciosa la frase del sobrino y detuvo las cosquillas mirándolo. Swan cogió al hermano de nuevo y corrió por la casa, dejando carcajadas por las estancias.

-¿Quién te está enseñando esas cosas, Roland? ¡Te pareces a tu madre!- Regina miró al sobrino que tenía una sonrisa traviesa

-Mamá dice que me parezco a ti…- contó Roland con las manitas en la boca, como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Tu madre dijo eso sobre mí?- la morena arqueó una ceja en señal de curiosidad

-Sí…Dijo que eres dramática, no entiendo por qué estáis sin hablar…- el pequeño suspiró –Dice que papá está lejos de casa por tu culpa…- Regina se pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, no sabía qué decirle al sobrino, él siguió –Escuché a mamá hablar con la abuela que la tía Emma quería ser mamá de mi primo Henry, eso no lo entendí, tía…¿Qué hizo mi papá?

-Ohh, mi príncipe…Tu papá no ayudó a tía Emma…- Regina suspiró y tocó el mentón del sobrino una vez más

-¿Y fue a la cárcel por eso?- el pequeño tenía muchas dudas, no comprendía toda aquella confusión

-Oh, Roland…cuando crezcas, entenderás…- No había manera de explicarle aquello, al menos no ahora.

-¡Yo entiendo, tita! ¿Por qué vosotros, los adultos, creen que somos burros? ¡Sé que mamá te echa de menos! ¡Y tú a ella! ¡Ella me dice que tengo que cuidar y proteger a mi hermanita, pero vosotras no lo estáis haciendo! ¡Si yo dejo de hablarle a mi hermana, papá y mamá me ponen de castigo! ¡Voy a hablar con la abuela Cora para que os ponga a las dos de castigo también!- puso morritos

-Roland…- rió sin saber qué decir -¡Alguien trajo dulce para este muchacho!- Regina gritó a cualquiera que quisiera responder, necesitaba librarse de aquel tema, su sobrino era muy listo, además, estaba desarmada.

David apareció con una bandeja de trufas en una mano para ofrecerle al pequeño.

-¡Eh muchachote! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- despeinó los cabellos del pequeño

-¡Claro, tío David! ¿Vamos a jugar a la consola hoy?- cogió tres trufas de una sola vez. Regina miró al suegro y le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¡Sí, chico! ¡Y voy a ganar!- le guiñó un ojo y se llevó al pequeño a la sala de la tele.

-¡Eso quiero verlo, tío!- movió entusiasmado la cabeza hacia la tía

Emma llegó por detrás de la novia y le besó la nuca, la morena se estremeció, siempre lo hacía, Cora presenció la escena de lejos sentada en una esquina de la gran sala.

-¿Cómo fue con Roland?- preguntó Emma al percibir a su mujer cabizbaja.

-Gracias…Por esto, por la fiesta, por traer a Roland…- le agradeció aunque había algo de decepción en su voz esquivando el tema, y Emma lo sabía, faltaba Zelena.

-Lo siento mucho…- Emma intentó consolarla

-No lo sientas…Zel no merece que lo sientas…¡Ella no da el menor paso! No seré yo quien lo haga- dijo decidida, pero estaba enfadada. Enseguida, sonó el timbre, Mary corrió a abrir, ¿quién sería?

-¡Tinker!- Regina corrió a abrazar a la amiga, nunca habían pasado un cumpleaños separadas después de haberse conocido, incluso los cumpleaños que Regina pasó sin la madre o hermana, Tink siempre estuvo ahí.

-¡Gina!- se abrazaron calurosamente, se habían visto hacía menos de un mes, pero la nostalgia era grande -¡Felicidades, Reginina!

Killian saludó a la morena rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaba Emma, echaba de menos a la compañera de trabajo, ahora dividía sus quehaceres con David.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te las apañaría para verme, sinvergüenza!- dijo Regina entusiasmada. Tinker le había mentido, le había dicho que se iría de viaje romántico con Killian precisamente el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Y te lo creíste? ¡Tonta! ¡Nunca me perderé tu cumpleaños! ¡Deberías saberlo!- abrazó de nuevo a la amiga

-Gracias Tinker…Tú…eres como una hermana para mí…Incluso hasta más…- la morena estaba sensible, medio nostálgica, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

-¡Bah! ¡Bah! ¡Sin lágrimas! ¡Mira lo que hay aquí! ¡Mira lo que tu familia armó solo para verte feliz! ¡Y adivina! Emma ha hecho una tarta de manzana…- susurró la última frase, tenía que ser un secreto. Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja, su prometida siempre la sorprendía.

-¡Será nuestro secreto, Tinker!- le susurró a la rubia

Enseguida fueron a buscar a Henry que jugaba con Neal en la alfombra de la sala, Tinker estaba completamente enamorada de su ahijado, además del regalo para su mejor amiga, la rubia había traído varios exagerados regalos para el pequeño. Saludó a Cora, que permanecía descolgada en aquella familia, no sabía por qué estaba ahí, quería agradar a Regina, pero la morena ni le prestaba la más mínimo atención, y por primera vez, Cora se sintió verdaderamente arrepentida por haberle hecho algo tan terrible a una persona que solo quería el bien para su hija.

Cantaron otra vez el Cumpleaños Feliz, en contra del deseo de la cumpleañera, Lily y Ruby desaparecieron después de comer la tarta, Granny comenzó a contarle una animada historia a Neal que parecía querer dormirse en sus brazos. Cora reviraba los ojos con constancia, aquello era un aburrimiento. David aún jugaba a la consola con Roland, cuando el pequeño se cansó finalmente de jugar, se fue a jugar con el primo que se reía con Tinker en la alfombra de la sala.

-¡Ahora sí, papá! ¿Piensas que puedes estar abusando de un muchacho indefenso? ¡Quiero ver cómo te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño!- cogió el mando y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas -¡Voy a vengarte, Roland!- le guiñó un ojo al pequeño haciéndole la promesa, él rió y se fue a jugar con Henry y Tinker.

-¿No cambiarán nunca?- preguntó Regina sonriendo a Mary Margaret. Emma y David parecían entablar una batalla mortal.

-¡Nunca! Son así desde…¡Ni me acuerdo desde cuándo! ¡Creo que Emma ya le ganaba al padre a los dos años de edad!- Mary se echó a reír

-¡He oído eso, Mary!- David la reprendió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla

Todos estaban distraídos con algo, nadie prestaba atención a los tres pequeños que jugaban en la alfombra, a pesar de que Roland era el mayor, no tenía problemas con los más pequeños, tener una hermanita ayudaba en eso. Neal, que casi se había dormido, se despertó de pronto, pues las carcajadas y gritos de Emma y David llenaban la casa de alegría. Regina hablaba con la suegra sobre el deseo de aumentar la familia tras la boda, Mary se entusiasmó ante la idea de tener más nietos.

-¿Emma lo sabe?- preguntó Mary curiosa, ¡cómo deseaba aquello! Pero conocía a la hija

-Ehhh…Aún no he hablado de eso con ella…- Regina sonrió tímida

-¡Tita!- gritó Roland señalando a Henry. De repente todos en la sala volcaron su atención a un pequeñajo travieso que andaba tambaleándose en dirección a su madre rubia.

-¿Hijo?- ambas madres gritaron emocionadas. Henry estaba caminando.

Emma soltó en el suelo el mando y extendió los brazos para recibir al hijo que sonreía travieso mientras ponía un piececito delante del otro, casi se cae, se paró en medio del camino para obtener equilibrio, Regina, que ya estaba sensible, comenzó a llorar en silencio. En ese momento, el muchacho volvió a mirar a su madre morena que se agachó acercándose al hijo.

-Ven, Henry…- Regina lo llamó con los ojos llorosos, y él volvió a caminar tambaleante, pero Emma no aceptaría aquello y llamó al hijo.

-¡Chico! ¡Ven para tu madre aquí!- miró a la prometida con una débil sonrisa. Regina la miró incrédula, ¿estaban compitiendo? ¡Ah! ¡Pero los Mills no perdían! ¡Nunca!

-Henry Mills…¡Aquí, hijo!- Regina llamó otra vez con una sonrisa que podría rasgar su rostro y el pequeño obedeció. Pero Swan lo llamó de nuevo y Henry pareció estar confuso, quería ir hacia las dos, pero estaban en direcciones opuestas, aquello era complicado, demasiado para un bebé de 11 meses, se sentó en el suelo y se echó a reír como si provocase a las madres.

Cora, que había presenciado la escena, dejó caer una lágrima, se levantó y fue al baño. ¿La señora Mills estaba finalmente sintiendo la amargura del desprecio?

Nunca había tenido un momento de esos con sus padres, su familia era pobre, casi que en la miseria, no tenían sitio para vivir, y su nacimiento fue indeseado, llegaron a pasar necesidades. Cora vio a sus hermanos más pequeños siendo abandonados por sus padres, contra el deseo de la joven que ya trabajaba desde sus seis años. Sus padres no eran los más cariñosos del mundo, no demostraban afecto, quizás por tener que preocuparse en conseguir la comida del día siguiente, a ella no la dieron en adopción como a los demás, pues la muchacha ya traía algo de dinero al hogar.

Ver a sus hermanos siendo llevados por la asistente social fue su mayor pérdida y su peor trauma, comenzó a odiar a sus padres y desde ese momento en adelante, Cora juró que nunca se apegaría a nadie.

Cora trabajó desde muy pequeña y creció queriendo cambiar de vida, y aunque inconscientemente, acabó por volverse fría como sus padres fueron un día. Al encontrarse con aquella escena, carcajadas, sonrisas y abrazos, percibió que Regina tenía todo lo que ella quiso un día, una familia de verdad, un hogar, una familia por encima de lujos o riquezas innecesarias. Se acordó de Henry, él creaba momentos como ese, pero, ¿qué hacía Cora? Compraba muchos regalos caros y volvía a trabajar, dejando a Henry, Zelena y Regina solos, se sintió culpable por nunca haberle proporcionado momentos calurosos como ese que acababa de presenciar.

Volvió a la sala, Regina tenía a Henry en los brazos, Emma delante de ella, jugando con su hijo, que ahora caminaba de una madre a otra, la sonrisa estampada en los rostros de las madres eran las más hermosas de aquella noche.

Cora se acercó a la hija que estaba agachada en el suelo y le dio un beso en los cabellos, cogiendo a la morena desprevenida.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi reina…- agarró el mentón de la hija y la miró a los sorprendidos ojos, Regina no tuvo tiempo para ser grosera o indiferente, Cora la tomó en un acogedor abrazo. En seguida, Henry anduvo hasta las piernas de la madre y la abrazó, parecía querer formar parte de aquello. Emma sonrió ante la escena, Cora no intercambió palabras con su hija, le lanzó una sencilla mirada, con la que le pedía permiso para coger a su nieto, Regina asintió, ajena, con sus pensamientos lejos de ahí, había deseado por tantos años recibir un abrazo como ese, un abrazo que traspasase sentimientos, y lo sintió, pudo percibir la energía que su madre había depositado en aquel sencillo gesto. Le sonrió a la madre en silencio y acarició al risueño hijo en brazos de su madre.

-Ya me voy…Tus regalos están con…-no sabía el nombre de la madre de Emma

-Mary…Los cogeré…Gracias…- fue educada, pero no la llamó mamá, y Cora lo echó de menos

-¿Vamos Roland?- llamó al pequeño devolviendo a Henry a los brazos de su hija.

-Déjalo aquí…Mañana paso por casa de Zelena…Sé que ella entenderá…- Regina pidió, si Zel entendería o no, no estaba segura, pero quería permanecer más tiempo con el sobrino.

-No sé si es una buena idea, hija…- Cora pareció pensar, no había sido fácil convencer a Zelena, pero Roland escuchó la conversación y la pelirroja no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir.

-Deja que yo me entienda con Zel…- abrazó a la madre en un gesto involuntario –Gracias por venir…- sonrió y se encaminó a la prometida que la recibió con un caluroso abrazo, para después coger a Henry.

Cora se encaminó a la puerta en cuanto se despidió de su nieto mayor, le dio las recomendaciones necesarias, sabía que la hija mayor se enfadaría con su actitud, pero por primera vez, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sonrió al mirar hacia atrás por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Regina estaba feliz, rodeada de personas alegres que realmente se preocupaban por ella.

* * *

Todos dormían en la hacienda, cada uno en su sitio, Ruby y Lily montaron una tienda cerca del jardín de los manzanos. A Ruby le gustaba dormir al aire libre, y allí ellas podían aullar sin ser pilladas. El cuarto de huéspedes quedó para Tinker y Killian, ya que era visitas nuevas, David y Mary insistieron para que Granny durmiera en el cuarto de ellos, pero la abuela prefirió dormir en el sofá de la sala, porque estos eran bastante grandes. Emma y Regina fueron a su habitación, la misma en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez, Regina podría dormir allí mil veces, pero siempre recordaría aquella inolvidable noche, turbulenta también, aún así, inolvidable.

Regina y Emma bañaron conjuntamente a Roland y a Henry, en la esquina del cuarto ahora había una cuna, donde el pequeño Mills se durmió enseguida sereno.

-Tita…¿Puedo dormir con vosotras?- preguntó Roland al darse cuenta de que no había cama para él

-Pues claro, mi príncipe…¿Creíste que te dejaría dormir en el suelo?- gateó hasta el centro de la cama y le hizo cosquillas al pequeño, él rió alto y despertó a Henry.

-Vale, chico…- Emma salió del baño secándose el rostro, ya estaba de pijama –¡Ahora tendrás que hacer que Henry se duerma!- saltó a la cama y atacó al pequeño con más cosquillas. Regina fue a coger al hijo y lo puso en el centro de la cama.

-Creo que necesitamos una cama mayor…- Regina se rió besando al hijo

-¡Cabemos todos, tita! Henry es pequeñito…¡Y yo puedo dormir bien encogidito en medio de vosotras! – dijo Roland tirando de Emma y haciendo que ella se echara a su lado, golpeó con la manita en el otro lado de la cama -¡Ven tía Gina! ¡Aquí hay sitio para ti y para mi primito!- Regina sonrió y se echó al lado del sobrino acurrucando a Henry entre los tres -¿Me cuentas un cuento, tita?- Roland pidió ya bostezando.

-Bien…Eh…- Regina miró a Emma, ¿por dónde comenzar? Su madre no fue de la de contar historias para dormir.

-Érase una vez…- Emma sonrió a la prometida y comenzó a relatar su cuento preferido –una reina malvada que quería ser la más bella del reino…- Ah, _Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos_ …Emma contaba la historia con vida, hacía sonidos y cambiaba la voz para representar a los personajes, Roland ya dormitaba agarrado al primo que se había dormido hacía tiempo. Al final, Regina, que prestaba atención al cuento, rió cuando Emma terminó con "Felices para siempre"

-Entonces, ¿la villana siempre estará en el mal? Vaya…Confieso que esperaba un final diferente para ella…- Regina encaró los ojos verdes sobre la rendija de la ventaba, había poca luz, solo el brillo de las estrellas clareaba el cuarto.

-Ah…Cambié algunas partes para darle emoción…- dijo Emma bromista

-Podrías haber mudado lo de ella…- defendió a su personaje favorito

-La próxima vez…cambió su final…Y ella tendrá su final feliz…- prometió. Acarició el rostro de la amada con cuidado para no despertar a los pequeños que dormían tranquilos en medio de las dos –Te amo…- Swan susurró a la amada.

-Yo también te amo…mucho…gracias por todo, por esto…- agradeció sobre la fiesta y el calmado momento que estaban viviendo –Buenas noches…- agarró la mano de su prometida

-Buenas noches, amor…- respondió Emma agarrando más firmemente la mano de la morena, abrazaron a los dos pequeños entre ellas, y se durmieron completas enseguida.

* * *

El otro día amaneció claro, el frío ya no era tan intenso. Harían una barbacoa. Todos conversaban animados, el tema principal era la boda de ellas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Emma tendrá despedida?- preguntó Tinker exasperada, Lily y Ruby solo hablaban de eso. Y Tink no podía quedarse atrás –¡Ah no! ¡Mi amiga también se merece una!

-No creo que sea buena idea…- Mary balanceó la cabeza, conocía a su hija -¿David? ¡Henry!- alertó y salió corriendo a coger al nieto que se iba a meter en la boca una manzana que estaba caída en el suelo.

-¡Yo no sé nada!- Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición –¡No quiero problemas con mi morena!- abrazó a Regina de lado, ella sonreía ante aquel tema, mientras prestaba atención a los tres pequeños jugando en el césped. Granny preparaba el resto del almuerzo en la cocina, aunque Mary no quería, la abuela ya se manejaba en eso, siempre quería cocinar.

-¡Aquí está la carne!- Killian llegó con el espeto en las manos sirviendo a las mujeres.

-¡Killian pide a Emma que te enseñe dónde están las cervezas!- dijo David girando la carne en la parrilla.

-¡Hecho, compañero!- le hizo una señal positiva al rubio, antes de darle un caluroso beso a la novia –Podemos cabalgar después, amor…- sonrió a la novia que enseguida se sonrojó, Tinker era muy tímida a la hora de mostrar cualquier tipo de afecto más íntimo frente a otras personas.

-El tema no ha acabado, ¿eh?- Emma se levantó del banco, golpeó en el hombro del amigo y se fueron a buscar las cervezas

-Regina no tiene muchas amigas, ¿verdad? Podemos organizar su despedida también…- Lily dio la idea

-¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué no, Regina?- preguntó Tinker a su mejor amiga

-Da igual, Tink…Es Emma la que disfruta de esas cosas…hablando de eso…- miró a Lily –Hoy te tengo aprecio…¡Pero no abuses, ok! ¡Emma es mi mujer!- la morena avisó, aunque sabía que Lily estaba con Ruby, Regina prefería no arriesgar

-¡Wow! ¡Ahora tengo mujer, Regina! ¡Pensé que ya habíamos superado eso!- Lily fingió sentirse herida, pero Regina no estaba bromeando.

-¡Emma solo irá a esa despedida porque confío en ti, Ruby! Y si algo pasa entre Emma y aquellas atrevidas bailarinas…Yo…- no consiguió acabar, ya se había estresado.

-¡Calma, Reginina! ¡Emma te ama!- Tink agarró el hombro de la amiga al darse cuenta de que se había exaltado.

-¡Prometo que nada pasará, Regina!- Ruby cruzó los dedos y los besó en señal de juramento.

-¿Estás estresada, amor?- Emma colocó algunas latas de cerveza en la mesa, Killian abrió dos y cogió otra para dársela a David.

-No, Em…Solo estoy dando los oportunos avisos a estas locas…¡No quiero a mi futura esposa restregándose con aquellas bailarinas!- dijo seria. Emma soltó una carcajada y besó a Regina intensamente, dejando a la morena mareada, solo se soltaron cuando se hizo necesario el aire.

-Ahm…- gimió bajito. Entonces las tres mujeres se echaron a reír, Tinker, Ruby y Lily lloraron de tanta risa, Regina se hacía la durona, pero Emma conseguía desarmarla con facilidad.

-Entonces…¿Hay tres personas en la mesa que conocen el cuerpo de Swan menos yo?- bromeó Tink, pero recibió una mirada reprobadora por parte de su mejor amiga –Está bien, Gina…Pero es que me he acordado de los SEIS orgasmos que tuviste con ella…Yo aún no he conseguido tal hazaña…- contó aguantando la risa

¡Listo! ¿Por qué Tinker tenía que decir aquello?

-¡Tinkerbell!- Regina reprendió a la amiga, pero ya era tarde.

-¿SEIS, EMMA?- Ruby y Lily dijeron juntas con los ojos desorbitados mirando a Emma

-¡Vaya! Ehh…¿Papá? ¿Quieres ayuda con la carne?- Emma salió corriendo de allí

-Nunca me pasó a mí…- Ruby parecía estar recordando las veces que se había acostado con la amiga

-Ni conmigo…Como máximo cuatro…Y aún así fueron los mejores…- Lily recordó

-¿Cómo es eso, chispas?- Ruby la reprendió. Chispas era un apelativo cariñoso para la novia

-¡Uno de los mejores! ¡Fue eso lo que dije! Los mejores han sido contigo…- tomó a la morena de mechas rojas en un beso hambriento.

-Vale, ¿cambiamos de tema?- Regina pidió encarando a Tink. No quería saber, no quería siquiera recordar que Emma se había acostado con las dos, y muchas otras.

-Necesitas controlarte, amiga…- aconsejó Tinker

-¡Arggg! No puedo…Sé que Emma me ama…Pero…solo de imaginarla en una despedida de soltera, con aquellas mujeres con poca ropa…- escondió el rostro con las dos manos. No podía pensar en aquello, su sangre hervía

-Eh…- Tink le tocó el mentón –Mírala…- señaló a donde Emma estaba corriendo con los tres pequeños, reían sin parar, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba mirándola y le tiró un beso, en el mismo instante, el corazón de la morena disparó y una sonrisa genuina brilló en sus labios, era algo involuntario, ¡cómo amaba a su futura esposa! Y no veía la hora de decirlo ante todos –Ella cambió…Cambió porque te ama…Dale valor…- Tink acarició los cabellos de la amiga.

-Tienes razón, Tink…No tengo por qué preocuparme…- Regina se levantó y caminó hacia su familia. Ahora los cinco corrían juntos, el viento removía los cabellos, Regina colocó a Henry en sus hombros y Emma hizo lo mismo con el hermano, David observó la escena y quiso participar, corrió y cogió a Roland, dejando a Mary y a Killian a cargo de la barbacoa.

Hubo un estallido de carcajadas cuando todos cayeron al suelo, Mary no pudo dejar de sonreír, había soñado toda su vida con que Emma formase una familia, y la tenía. Llamó a todos para almorzar. El final de la tarde fue alegre, soltaron cometas y jugaron a la pelota. Henry caminó bastante, cada vez ganaba más equilibrio y agilidad.

Regina y Emma fueron a los establos, cabalgaron con los pequeños. Roland con la tía, Henry con su madre rubia. El día pareció volar, ya era de noche y todos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta.

-¡Nunca he subido a un escarabajo!- Roland dijo entusiasmado, el pequeño amaba los coches

-¿Y qué te parece, Roland?- Emma preguntó aún más entusiasmada, le había gustado el interés del pequeño

Regina sonrió, miró al sobrino y al hijo por el retrovisor, Emma agarraba su muslo mientras tenía su vista fija en la carretera.

-¡Demasiado, tía Em! ¡Hace ruido!- comentó Roland. Regina soltó una carcajada.

-Viste…Hasta mi sobrino tiene más sentido que tú. ¡Esta lata vieja hace más ruido que un tren!- Regina reviró los ojos

-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Que cuando Henry estaba a punto de nacer ni te preocupaste por el ruido! ¡Incluso manchaste mi tapicería!- fingió sentirse ofendida en la última frase

-¡Emma Swan! ¡Respétame! ¡Soy tu mujer!- golpeó el hombro de la rubia

-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, agresiva!- se pasó la mano por la zona del golpe. Sonreía divertida

-¡Llegamosssss!- Roland casi saltó del coche antes de parar

-¡Roland Hood Mills! ¡Vuelve aquí!- Regina agarró la mano del sobrino

Emma se quedó en el coche con el hijo. Era mejor que se enfrentara a la hermana sola.

-¡Me ha encantado el paseo, tita! ¡Solo faltaron mamá y Dorothy!- dijo Roland entusiasmado, mientras subían en el ascensor.

-Sí, querido…Quién sabe la prox…- no pudo acabar de hablar. Zelena abrió la puerta antes incluso de la hermana llamar

-Regina…- dijo fríamente Zelena.


	35. Despedida de soltera Primera parte

**Despedida de soltera. Primera parte**

-Regina…-dijo Zelena fríamente -¡Entra, Roland!- fue lo único que dijo. El pequeño obedeció cabizbajo.

-Zel, yo…- Regina intentó explicar

-¡Nunca más hagas esto, Regina! ¡Roland es mi hijo! ¡No tienes derecho a quedarte con él de esta manera! ¡Hoy él tenía que ir a ver al padre! ¿Y sabes lo que tuve que hacer? ¡Mentir! ¡Por tu culpa!- la acusó

-Zel…- intentó otra vez

-No, Regina…- Zelena no estaba dispuesta a escucharla

-Mamá…Tita…No peleéis…Por favor…Sois hermanas…- Roland volvió y agarró las manos de ambas, quería ver a las dos bien, unidas de nuevo

-¡Ve a tomar el baño, Roland…Ahora!- la pelirroja ordenó

-¡No tienes por qué tratarlo así, Zel!- la más joven la reprendió –Si quieres castigar a alguien…¡Castígame!- dijo firme

-¡No me vengas a decir cómo educar a mi hijo, hermanita!- reviró los ojos de forma irónica

-No es eso, Zel…- Regina intentó disculparse, bajó la cabeza, todo lo que quería era un abrazo, y su hermana no cedía –Ya me voy…Aún así, gracias por dejarlo ir…- Regina giró la espalda en dirección a las escaleras. Aunque Zelena actuaba de esa forma, la morena estaba agradecida por, al menos, haber pasado el cumpleaños con el sobrino.

Zelena vio a la hermana descender el primer escalón, sintió encogerse su corazón, recordó lo que la madre le había dicho, "la unión de vosotras dos es fuerte y poderosa", y tenía que estar de acuerdo, todos los días había echado de menos a la hermana, también al marido, pero maridos y novias van y vienen, como decía Cora, ella tenía razón, ¿de qué había servido tanto orgullo por parte de las dos? Ellas se querían, eran hermanas. ¿Para qué prolongar aquel sufrimiento?

-Gina…- Zelena la llamó. Regina la miró de lado –Felicidades…- dijo Zelena casi en un susurro. Pero fue suficiente para arrancarle una hermosa sonrisa a la más joven, asintió con los ojos llorosos y bajó las escaleras, dejando a la pelirroja pensativa encima de sus tacones.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Me han dado dos regalos!- Roland le enseñó los juguetes que Emma y la tía le habían regalado. Zelena miró al hijo ajena, pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Te mandé ir a bañarte, hijo!-la pelirroja reprendió al pequeño que no la había obedecido.

-Sí, mamá…Ya voy, pero es que quería verte a ti y a la tita abrazarse- dijo con expresión traviesa

-Ah, hijo…- abrazó al pequeño con cariño, acariciando su travieso rostro-Te ayudo a bañarte, cariño…- condujo al hijo al baño.

-¡Ma!- el pequeño paró a la madre en mitad del camino –Ve a darle un abrazo a la tita Gina- pidió con los ojos del gato con botas. ¿Cómo resistirse?

-Hijo…La mamá y la tita…- no sabía qué decir, el hijo no era tonto –Estamos reconciliándonos…- dijo intentando librarse del tema

-¡No! ¡No lo estáis! Escuché cómo le hablaste a la tita…¡Mamá!- el pequeño tiró de la madre para que se agachara y quedara a su altura, la miró seriamente, como si fuera a darle una bronca –¡Ve a darle un abrazo a mi tita! ¡No quiero saber cuál está equivocada!-dijo exactamente de la misma forma en que la madre hablaba con él cuando se enfadaba con su hermana -¡Sois hermanas y no podéis pelear! ¿No es así que siempre me dices cuando no quiero jugar con Dorothy?- el pequeño la miraba serio con los bracitos cruzados, golpeaba el suelo con uno de los pies. Zelena rió ante la situación, aquello era verdad, no estaba siguiendo su propio consejo. Ese no era el ejemplo que quería darle al hijo, ¡aquello tenía que parar! ¿Cuántas veces Regina le había pedido perdón sin ni siquiera estar equivocada? Zelena ya ni se acordaba, ahora era su turno, mostrar que sí, que sí podían ser hermanas inseparables.

-Roland…hijo…- la pelirroja acarició al hijo una vez más, ¡qué listo era, incluso tan pequeño! Sabía usar los argumentos a su favor.

-¡Sin peros, mamá! ¡Ve ya!- el pequeño señaló la ventana, Regina aún atravesaba el largo aparcamiento hasta llegar al escarabajo.

Zelena se levantó, sonriendo, besó la cabeza del hijo.

-¡Vigila a tu hermana!- le dijo, pero ya estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo hacia la morena. Roland sonrió ante el gesto de la madre, sintió orgullo, quería a las dos, y echaba de menos verlas juntas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, recordaba las innumerables veces que Regina le había demostrado su amor, ahora se sentía culpable, ¿cómo había dejado pasar tantos meses? Debería haber escuchado a su corazón, Regina hizo lo que hizo para proteger a su familia, si ella misma hubiera convencido al marido para que retirara aquella denuncia contra Emma, Robin no estaría preso. A fin de cuentas, la pelirroja sabía que el marido era el gran culpable de todo.

Aún bajaba los escalones desesperada, atravesó la puerta de recepción corriendo.

-¡Reginaaa!- gritó en dirección a la hermana, que entraba en el coche, no la escuchó porque el ruido del motor era alto

Roland fue al cuarto de la hermanita, la ventana de ese cuarto daba para el aparcamiento, se subió en una silla, quería ver la escena.

-¡Reginaaaa!- Zelena gritó una vez más, la morena lo oyó, abrió la puerta del coche y miró a la hermana, sonrió al constatar que su hermana sonría caminando hacia ella

-Gina…- una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos azules al percibir la sonrisa en los labios de la hermana, destacando la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la boca, cicatriz que debería estar en ella, recordó. Si Regina no se hubiera puesto delante de aquel perro, podría haber acontecido algo peor.

" **Zelena jugaba con la hermana en un parque, cuando escuchó a dos pequeños gritando.**

 **-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! Salgan de ahí**

 **El perro avanzó rápidamente hacia la pequeña pelirroja que sujetaba una pelota, que había rodado hacia ella segundos atrás, probablemente era de los pequeños que corrían desesperadas detrás del animal, y en un movimiento involuntario, Regina se tiró encima de la hermana en un gesto de protección, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo, pero ya era tarde, el perro era de la altura de la morena, él no quería atacar, solo estaba jugando, pero aquello fue suficiente para hacerle un profundo corte en la más pequeña.**

 **-¡Ay!- la pequeña se pasó la mano por la boca, aún encima de la hermana en el suelo, ella vio la sangre y se desesperó**

 **-¡Gina! ¡No mires! ¡No mires!- Zelena se quitó el suéter y lo sujetó sobre los labios de la hermana hasta que los padres fueron a socorrer a su hija pequeña.**

 **Cora le dio una bronca a la mayor, pero la pelirroja ni prestaba atención, Regina ponía cara de dolor, pero no lloraba, miraba de forma cómplice a la hermana. Zelena estaba desesperada, solo lloraba sintiéndose culpable. No tenía que ser Regina, sino ella.**

 **Cuando llegaron al hospital y se le hubo hecho la cura, Zel hizo compañía a su hermana mientras los padres firmaban el alta.**

 **-Perdóname…Debería haberte protegido yo…No al contrario…- la pequeña pelirroja agarró la mano de la hermana y le acarició los largos cabellos**

 **-No dejaría que nada malo te pasara, Zel…- la pequeña agarró más firmemente la mano de la hermana**

 **-Pero yo soy la mayor…Yo debería estar en tu lugar, protegerte…Ahora, ¡mírate!- señaló el labio de la hermana donde ahora había una gran tirita.**

 **-Todo está bien, hermanita…¡Somos hermanas! ¡Y las hermanas se protegen!- Regina sonrió a la hermana, que tenía expresión arrepentida.**

 **-No tendrías que…- lloró otra vez**

 **-Eh…No te pongas así…- tocó el mentón de la hermana -¿Hacemos una promesa?- la pelirroja asintió -¡Siempre estaremos juntas! ¡Y vamos a protegernos, nunca vamos a separarnos! ¿Ok?- sonrió traviesa –Dame el meñique- la joven entrelazó el dedo meñique de la hermana y sellaron la promesa envueltas en un abrazo.**

 **-Nada nos va a separar, Gina…- Zel confirmó**

Zelena agarró a la hermana en un abrazo apretada y fue retribuida al momento, Regina apretó con fuerza a la hermana y respiró aliviada.

-Zel…- susurró

-¡Nada nos separará, Gina! ¡Nada! Perdóname…Somos hermanas, nos lo prometimos, no lo he olvidado…- le tocó la cicatriz a la hermana que sonrió tímidamente. Regina recordaba la promesa hecha tantos años atrás y que Zelena lo recordara era algo que no se esperaba –Discúlpame, hermana…- ella lloraba, la morena también, pero la sonrisa en sus labios denunciaba la alegría que sentía por, finalmente, estar bien.

-Todo bien, Zel…Todo bien…Las hermanas se protegen…y perdonan…

Se quedaron un rato así, paradas en el aparcamiento, abrazadas e intercambiando sonrisas tímidas. Zelena fue a saludar a la rubia, aprovechó para ver al sobrino, y terminó por invitarlas a almorzar. Roland adoró tener a las tías y al primo en el almuerzo. El clima entre Emma y Zelena era medio tenso, pero ambas intentaron actuar de la forma más natural posible y todo transcurrió bien.

* * *

Henry había cumplido un año, montaron una gran fiesta en un salón de Nueva York, invitados de las dos familias fueron a felicitar al pequeño, claro que la mayoría de aquellas personas eran invitados de Mary, que tenía una infinidad de amigos y parientes. La familia Mills no era grande, sin embargo, Cora estaba presente, había comprado decenas de juguetes caros, además de ropa para el nieto, casi le faltó darle un coche al pequeño de un año, Zelena estaba más cercana a la hermana, después de la reconciliación, todo mejoró, la amistad y la afectividad eran mucho mayores.

La fiesta transcurrió animada, había música, había juguetes, aperitivos a mansalva, magos y payasos para entretener a los niños. Henry acabó, al final de la fiesta, en la piscina de bolas. Emma, como de costumbre, pareciendo una niña, tiró de la prometida y ambas cayeron en la piscina con el hijo, jugaron y rieron durante largos minutos, David, Mary y Neal se juntaron al juego, Roland tiró de la madre y de la hermana y así se quedaron hasta que los dueños del sitio les avisaron de que ya tenían que limpiar.

Cora se había quedado ahí, observaba las hijas y a los nietos, ¡cómo amaba ver a sus dos hijas unidas! ¡Cómo le gustaría haber compartido momentos así con sus hermanos! Un pensamiento vino a su mente, ¿podría encontrar a sus hermanos después de tantos años? Ahuyentó esos pensamientos cuando Roland saltó al regazo de la abuela.

-¡La fiesta acabó, abuela! ¡Solo estamos nosotros! ¡Mira!- el pequeño apuntó al salón de fiesta ya vacío, excepto por ellos, la familia más inmediata.

-Ya vamos, cariño…- le sonrió al nieto

En seguida, Zelena se despidió de la madre, pudo percibir que Regina estaba distante de Cora, parecía querer evitar a la de más edad. Zelena hizo una nota mental para preguntar si tenían algún problema. Regina no tocaba el asunto sobre su madre desde hacía algún tiempo, la pelirroja lo había notado, la más joven no quería que Zelena se decepcionara con Cora, por eso no le había contado que ella había sido la culpable de que la adopción de Henry no saliera adelante, y sobre todo porque aquel tema envolvía el encarcelamiento de Robin.

* * *

Los días pasaron y la primavera se hacía presente en las calles y plazas, los colores y los aromas de la estación marcaban el evento tan esperado especialmente por las dos mujeres que tanto se amaban. La boda llamaba a la puerta, los últimos detalles y preparativos estaban a toda máquina, solo faltaban unas semanas.

Ya era de noche, Regina y Emma jugaban con Henry en la alfombra de la sala tras cenar, el pequeño balbuceaba palabras sin sentido, pero de hecho aún no hablaba, sabía mover la cabeza en señal de sí o no, las madres alentaban al hijo, ¡como ansiaban escuchar su primera palabra!

Regina estaba echada en el regazo de su prometida, su cabeza apoyada en el muslo, Swan acariciaba los cabellos negros con una mano, la otra agarraba un juguete de Henry.

-Di ma-má- Regina agarró al hijo que se subió en las piernas de las madres, él reía dejando ver los dientes y escondía el rostro, no quería hablar.

-¡Vamos, chico! Ma-má. Ma-má- Emma repetía la palabra lentamente para ver si el hijo pronunciaba algo, nada, él solo reía de las caras de las madres que esperaban expectantes –Vale, Henry…¿No quieres decir mamá? Entonces…Di coche. ¡Co-che-ci-to!

-¡To!- Henry repitió la última sílaba

-¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Habló!- Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó al hijo

-No habló, Emma…- Regina reviraba los ojos riéndose del entusiasmo de la prometida

-¡To es algo!- Swan rebatió

-Vale…Creo que ya es hora de irnos a la cama…Este travieso ya está rascándose los ojitos

Sonó el timbre.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien, Em?- preguntó Regina ya abriendo la puerta

-¡Hora de llevarnos a la novia!- le faltó poco a Ruby para entrar como un tornado en el apartamento, antes incluso de que la morena abriera la puerta por completo

-¿Ruby? ¿Lily? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- la Mills no entendía por qué estaban ahí, sobre todo a aquella hora de la noche

-¡No podéis dormir juntas al menos en una semana!- dijo Ruby, llamando a Henry a sus brazos

-¿Qué gracia tendría entonces la luna de miel?- dijo Lily, saludó a Emma en un abrazo caluroso y se sentó en el sofá de la sala

-¿Y dónde va a pasar Emma estos días? ¿Os habéis vuelto locas?- preguntó Regina incrédula ante aquel absurdo

-En casa de mis padres, amor…- dijo algo finalmente Emma, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía que a la morena no le iba a gustar la idea, por eso no había tocado el tema antes.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Y no me dijiste nada? Peor…¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Em?- encaró a la prometida

-Es la tradición, amor…- se encogió de hombros, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Lily

-Pero…voy a estar sin ti…- dijo triste, su expresión era hermosa, tenía un toque inocente en ella, Regina parecía una niña que no quería dormir sin su oso de peluche preferido.

-Solo una semana, amor…- Emma se levantó y abrazó a la morena, le acarició el rostro, ella suspiró

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta semana? No tendrás despedida todos los días, ¿no?- se agarró más a la prometida, no quería soltar a la rubia, Lily y Ruby se rieron de la escena, Henry montaba un caos por la sala, llevando juguetes de un lado a otro.

-¡Casi todos!- dijo Lily, y Ruby la golpeó en el hombro llamándole la atención -¡Ay!- gimió masajeándose el hombro.

Regina desorbitó los ojos, y Swan enseguida se despidió de ella.

-Iré a trabajar, amor…Y vendré a ver a nuestro hijo…- llamó al niño con la mano, él caminó agarrando su camioncito, casi mayor que él, regalo de cumpleaños de su abuela Cora –Chico…- cogió al niño en brazos, él rió, Emma le dio besos en su carita, despidiéndose de él.

La Mills se cruzó de brazos, no le había gustado nada aquello, pero no iba a privar a la novia, a fin de cuentas, dentro de una semana estarían casadas.

-Relaja, Regina…¡Vamos a cuidarla!- Lily guiñó un ojo, maliciosa, a la morena

-Precisamente es ese "cuidar" lo que me preocupa…- Regina suspiró, pero estaba controlada, confiaba en su futura esposa.

-Emma ya no es una niña, Regina…- Ruby se echó a reír ante la forma de hablar de Mills

-Cierto…¿Os la vais a llevar ahora?- Regina agarró a la rubia por detrás en un abrazo apretado, no quería soltarla, Swan sonrió ante el desespero de la prometida.

-Amor…- Emma puso a Henry en el suelo de nuevo, él corrió a tirar de los pantalones de la morena de mechas rojas –No va a suceder nada…Tinker ha planeado algo para ti también…Será sorpresa…Ruby y Lily incluso han ayudado… Ellas no irán porque estarán conmigo…- le tocó el mentón a la morena y encaró los ojos castaños -¡Diviértete! Relájate y disfruta lo que las chicas nos han preparado…Te veo en el altar…- besó la boca dulce de forma tierna –Cuando te vea de nuevo…Serás mi esposa…- la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez un beso cargado de deseo y romanticismo, profundizaron el beso, se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor, solo pararon cuando Ruby y Lily hablaron con Henry en un tono más alto.

-¡Sí, pequeño…Si tus madres pudieran hacer bebés, seguramente tendrías varios hermanos!- Ruby rió con el niño en brazos

-Ehh…- Regina miró avergonzada a las morenas que sujetaban a Henry, estaba mareada, Swan tenía un poder sobrenatural sobre ella.

-Vamos, rubia…- Lily tiró de Emma

Regina tiró de Emma otra vez y le dio un beso lento.

-Te voy a echar de menos…- sonrió con la cabeza pegada a la de la otra

-Yo también, mi amor…Voy a echar de menos tu olor…- besó el cuello de su prometida. Lily y Ruby agarraron a Emma, alegres, una por cada brazo y se encaminaron a la salida.

-¡Eh! ¡Emma tiene un hijo al que criar, oid!- Regina gritó agarrando la puerta, mientras las tres entraban en el ascensor, Henry estaba agarrado a sus piernas.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Ruby y Lily llevaron a Emma a un bar, ya hacía algún tiempo que la rubia no tenía ese tipo de diversión, bailaron y bebieron toda la noche. Varias mujeres y hombres se acercaron a la rubia, pero Emma les decía que no quería compañía, se divertía sin mayor contacto, tener a sus mejores amigas ahí era suficiente.

Al otro día, hicieron lo mismo, pero esta vez fueron a un bar de moda de Nueva York, Ariel se juntó al grupo. Fueron cuando Swan acabó su turno en el trabajo, bebieron y charlaron, el clima era ligero y cargado de alegría.

Los otros días Emma optó por quedarse en casa, disfrutar del hermano y de su familia, Mary estaba sensible, cualquier cosa era motivo para llorar, pensar que su princesita finalmente había crecido y tendría responsabilidades como mujer adulta. Emma tuvo que recordarle a la madre que ya estaba "casada", solo lo iban a oficializar ante la sociedad. David era todo sonrisas, jugaron todas las tardes y noches, al ajedrez, a la consola, llevaron a Neal a jugar a la plaza. Pasaron un tiempo en familia como hacía mucho que no lo pasaban.

Regina, por otro lado, trabajaba más, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con la rubia, echaba de menos su cuerpo pegado al suyo en esas horas, usó a Henry como válvula de escape, el pequeño durmió con la madre todos los días, así Regina sentía menos la falta de su prometida.

Tinkerbell salió con su mejor amiga y ahijado, pasaron un día agradable en Central Park, Regina no era de fiestas y salidas nocturnas, y la rubia lo sabía muy bien. Henry se quedó con la tía por la noche, y las dos pudieron ir al bar preferido de las dos, escucharon música y charlaron de todo y de nada, como hacían cuando estaban en la universidad, pasar un tiempo con Tinker era siempre maravilloso y natural.

Regina almorzó en casa de su hermana en ese tiempo, ellas estaban más unidas que antes. Algunas cosas fueron esclarecidas entre ellas, como el hecho de que Cora estaba envuelta en la adopción de Henry. Zelena no lo pudo creer, ¿así que, su propia madre había sido la causante de todo el sufrimiento entre ellas? Al igual que Regina, Zelena sintió rabia de Cora, la culpable, en parte, de toda aquella confusión había sido ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes, hermanita? Me habría puesto de tu lado…- Zelena estaba indignada con el relato

-No pensé que fuera relevante, Zel…Y además lo descubrí bastante después de que…Ya sabes…- no quería hablar del encarcelamiento del cuñado, Regina se encogió de hombros

-¿Nuestra madre no tiene corazón? Incluso parece que no quiere verte feliz…- la mayor no podía creerlo, lo sentía por la hermana –Lo siento mucho, Gina…Disculpa…Me necesitabas…¿Y qué hice yo? Te dejé de lado…- la pelirroja suspiró arrepentida

-Ya pasó, Zel…Ahora estamos bien, y eso es lo que importa…- le tocó la mano a la hermana

-¡Nada puede separarnos, hermanita…Nada!- afirmó –Ahora…vamos a hablar de la despedida que Tinker y aquellas colegas de tu rubia han preparado, ¿eh? ¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho! ¡Recordar viejos tiempos!- recordaba las noches que se habían pasado bebiendo a escondidas de Cora cuando eran adolescentes.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber en esa despedida…- suspiró

-¡No seas boba! ¡Es una despedida de soltera! ¡Es para eso! ¡Para emborracharte y hacer lo que no podrás hacer después de casada! ¡Suéltate, hermanita! ¡Eres muy seria!- se rió

Esos cinco días se pasaron volando, solo faltaban dos para la boda, Tinker era la madrina perfecta, nada se escapaba a los ojos de la rubia, Regina no tuvo que preocuparse por nada.

La noche llegó y era prometedora, el día de la tan esperada despedida de soltera. Esperada por todos, menor por Regina, ella ni quería ir, quería quedarse con su hijo, pero Emma quiso ir a buscar al niño y dejarlo con sus padres, pues aquella noche debía ser de ellas, cada una en un sitio.

-¡Basta de trabajar, Regina!- Tinker invadió el despacho de la mejor amiga, ya era la hora

-¡Se debe llamar antes de entrar en el despacho de la presidenta!- Regina apoyó las manos en la cintura y señaló la placa encima de su mesa

-Pensé que abrirías una excepción para tu mejor amiga…y madrina de tu boda…- fingió enfado

-¿Quién más va a venir a esta despedida mía?- reviró los ojos

-Bien…Zelena y yo…¿Vamos? Ella está charlando con Belle…dijo mientras salían del despacho

Zelena estaba enfrascada en una animada conversación con la trabajadora de largo tiempo, y acabó por invitar a la asistente de la hermana.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuánta más gente mejor! Belle es un amor…- dijo Tinker, conocía a la asistente desde hacía algún tiempo, como la rubia también era administrativa, tenía contactos con la Mills Company y Belle siempre resolvía los imprevistos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Dónde es la fiesta?- Mérida se detuvo frente al grupo que se había formado alrededor de la mesa de la asistente.

-¡Estamos llevando a esta morena a su despedida de soltera! ¿Vienes también? ¿Sabéis? ¡Vamos todas!- dijo Zelena refiriéndose a Mulan que estaba sentada al lado de Belle, no la conocía, pero no podía invitar a Mérida y a Belle y dejar a la oriental ahí, sería una falta de respeto.

-¿Despedida de soltera de la presidenta?- Mérida sonrió, miró a la morena de forma seductora. Regina carraspeó intentando disimular que no estaba feliz ante la invitación repentina, aquella pelirroja era un problema.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Swan entraba en uno de los clubs más de moda de Nueva York acompañada de Lily, Ruby, Ariel y Elsa.

-¡Caramba! ¡Habéis arrasado! ¡Siempre he querido venir acá! ¡Mira este sitio!- dijo Emma entusiasmada en cuanto entró en la gran sala, el lugar parecía una discoteca, la música estaba alta, había sillones y sofás en las esquinas, las bailarinas exhibían sus cuerpos esculturales en la poll dance. Apenas habían entrado y una camarera con poca ropa, de hecho muy bella, les sirvió las bebidas. Ruby cuchicheó con otra camarera, eran conocidas, Ruby ya había trabajado en ese tipo de sitios sirviendo bebidas, tenía muchos contactos, cosa que facilitó en montarle una despedida a su amiga como ella se merecía.

-¿Con derecho a palco VIP y en la parte de arriba?- Emma sonrió aún más ya probando el cóctel. Tendrían un sitio solo para ellas con exclusivas camareras en ropa interior sirviendo al grupo, la rubia se estaba deleitando con las agradables vistas, sin contar los volúmenes detrás de los sujetadores cada vez que venían a llenar las copas. Servían lentamente, inclinando el cuerpo, mostrando adrede el exagerado escote.

-¡Wow morena! ¡Ve despacio!- dijo Emma mientras la camarera se sentaba en su regazo para echarle el contenido de la botella directamente en la boca

-¿Te gustan las morenas, cariño?- la camarera le arañó el mentón con la uña –Hoy puedo tener el nombre que desees…- se acercó a los labios de la rubia que giró el rostro sonriendo.

-¡Estoy servida, morena! ¡Puedes servirle aquella rubia de allí…!- señaló a Elsa que admiraba a Ariel disimuladamente bebiendo algo. La camarera rió y pasó la mano por la parte interna del muslo de Emma, después caminó, de forma seductora, hacia Elsa.

Ruby y Lily conocían la preferencia de la amiga, las morenas, por eso, todas las camareras que servían la mesa cumplían ese patrón. Claro que ninguna de ellas le llegaba a Mills a la suela del zapato, Emma no tenía ojos para nadie más. De hecho se estaba divirtiendo, pero en el fondo preferiría estar haciendo el amor salvajemente con Regina en cualquier otro lugar. Quizás había cambiado, Swan era una mujer de familia ahora, nada de aquello le interesaba como antiguamente.

* * *

-¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Es un club de alterne?- Regina tenía una expresión de espanto. Mérida rió bajito ante el comentario de la morena, probablemente la Mills no frecuentaba aquel tipo de sitios.

-¡Gina! ¡Eres una carca! ¡No es un club de "alterne"" ¡Qué palabra más fea!- Zelena reprendió a la hermana

-¿Y tú ya has estado en un sitio de esos acaso?- reviró los ojos, en su cabeza era la primera vez que Zelena estaba en un bar de ambiente

-¡Pues claro!- respondió con naturalidad

-¡QUÉ! ¡ZEL!- Regina no podía creerlo, no sabía aquello

-Ya probé de esa fruta, hermanita…No eres la primera…Pero prefiero a los hombres…- barrió el sitio con la mirada, Zelena quería soltarse la melena, olvidar que el marido no estaba cerca para darle la "asistencia" que la pelirroja tanto necesitaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado?- la morena estaba indignada con el nuevo descubrimiento sobre la hermana

-¡Ah! ¡No sé! Probablemente me habrías juzgado…- se encogió de hombros al divisar a una mujer rubia bien vestida en una mesa del centro asistiendo al show mientras bebía de su copa.

Regina miró hacia la rubia, no podía ver bien, pues las luces y el humo entorpecían la visión. Cuando se acercó, identificó a la mujer, pero ya era tarde, Zelena estaba tirándole los tejos descaradamente. Regina se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada, pensó en ir a decirle a la hermana que aquella mujer era la comisaria responsable de la detención de Robin, pero se contuvo. En seguida, Mérida llegó con dos bebidas y le ofreció una a su jefa que aceptó dándole un sorbo inmediatamente.

La música estaba alta, y las bailarinas seguían su espectáculo cada vez de forma más osada. En el fondo, a la morena le estaba encantado aquello, la bebida hacía efecto y los movimientos no eran tan precisos, las mujeres reían sin parar. Zelena ya se encontraba besándose con Kathryn, Regina no conseguía creerse lo que estaba viendo, volvió a mirar a la mesa donde las mujeres reían y bebían cada vez más.

Tinker conversaba animada con Belle, las únicas heteros de aquel grupo hablaban sobre sus relaciones, Belle se desahogó contando que Graham no quería un compromiso serio, Tinker, por otro lado, dijo que Killian siempre comentaba sobre la boda, pero él quería abrir su propio negocio antes, amaba trabajar con la familia Swan, sin embargo, le gustaría crecer profesionalmente.

Mérida fue a conseguir más bebidas para Regina y Mulan, la morena percibió las miradas de la asistente hacia la pelirroja, la Mills era buena Cupido, incluso sin querer, como sucedió con Zelena y Robin; el hecho era que tenía que librarse de la atractiva pelirroja, y la mejor opción era que ella tuviera a otra persona. Se acordó de Lily y Ruby, aquel "quedaos", dio lugar a un bello compromiso entre ambas hacía casi dos años. Sonrió al recordar a las dos, pensó en Emma, ¿en dónde estaría ahora? Ahuyentó los pensamientos, era mejor no pensar en eso, puso en práctica su plan.

-¡Siéntate aquí, Mérida!- Regina llamó a la pelirroja para que se sentara al lado de Mulan, la oriental se sintió avergonzada con la cercanía de la pelirroja, pero agradecida a la morena al mismo tiempo, pues Regina se levantó y se dirigió a la pista de baile, dejando a las dos solas.

* * *

Emma bailaba sin parar al lado de Elsa, que había llegado esa tarde, pues quería formar parte de la despedida y de los últimos preparativos de la boda, sin contar que Swan necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara con el maquillaje y los ajustes finales del vestido.

Ruby y Lily estaban absortas en sus caricias detrás de las columnas del bar. Ariel sujetaba su copa sentada en el sofá, admiraba a las bailarinas con poca ropa, pero su mirada, sin querer, volvía a cierta delicada rubia, Elsa era poseedora de una belleza sublime, llevaba con ella la alegría en su mirada, pero para alguien como Ariel, que muchas veces se ganó el título de "entrometida", si se fijaba más profundamente, se percibía que ella cargaba el peso de la responsabilidad en su mirada, aún siendo joven, y aquello despertó una curiosidad en la entrometida pelirroja.

Elsa, desde muy pronto, tuvo que encargarse de las riquezas de la familia, Anna siempre había sido su mayor fuerza para continuar, el amor que tenía hacia su hermana la motivó para lidiar con las responsabilidades empresarias de la familia desde muy joven. Sus padres fallecieron en un grave accidente de coche cuando tenía apenas 16 años, Anna acababa de cumplir 13. Elsa siguió adelante con un pensamiento "Jamás te apartes de tu hermana, necesitáis enfrentar todo juntas, una con la otra, no importa lo que suceda". Esas fueron las últimas palabras de sus padres antes de marchar a un viaje sin retorno.

-¡Tenemos una novia hoy aquí, público!- una voz femenina resonó por los altavoces. En seguida, una de las bailarinas descendió del escenario, llevaba un vestido de cuero negro, muy ceñido, los pechos parecían querer saltar hacia fuera, era corto, dejando casi al descubierto el trasero, llevaba unas botas de caño alto, que le llegaban un poco por encima de las rodillas, la bailarina se soltó el pelo y se encaminó hacia la novia, que ahora tenía una pequeña tiara con un velo encima de su cabeza.

-¿Qué es esto?- Emma desorbitó los ojos en cuanto una fuerte luz la enfocó y la sexy bailarina, de cabellos negros, tiraba de ella hacia una silla en el centro del escenario.

-¡Emma Swan!- la bailarina presentó a la rubia a las mujeres que asistían el show, entusiasmadas y expectantes -¿Sabéis lo que hacemos con las futuras esposas?-las mujeres se agitaron y aplaudieron. De repente, las luces se apagaron y cuando volvieron a encenderse, la bailarina estaba sentada en el regazo de la rubia. Swan no perdió la oportunidad, agarró la cintura de la morena mientras ella se exhibía desabotonando la camisa de la rubia lentamente.

* * *

 **Bueno, chicas no sé cuándo podré seguir subiendo capítulos. La verdad son casi cuatro años traduciendo, y estoy un poco cansada, además veo que este fic no está cosechando tantos RW como creía. No lo dejaré, porque no es mi política dejar nada inacabado, pero no esperéis tanta asiduidad.**


	36. Despedida de gunda parte

**Suelo contestar personalmente a los comentarios o PM que me mandáis, pero si no tenéis cuenta en la página no puedo. En ningún momento he pretendido que todas las historias gusten a todo el mundo, ¡hasta ahí podríamos llegar! Pero una cosa sí quiero dejar claro, todas las historias están marcadas con su rating correspondiente, y creo que somos adultas para diferenciar perfectamente entre ficción y realidad. Yo puedo leer una novela o una historia en que pueda haber una relación de abuso pero no por eso voy a "copiar" o "imitar" ese ejemplo, todo lo contrario, lo pondría como modelo de lo que no se debe hacer. Esta historia muestra a dos mujeres con sus pasados, sus personalidades, y sus cambios, tanto Regina como Emma han cambiado y seguirán cambiando para mejor, pero todo es un camino, de la noche a la mañana no se puede una persona transformar. Malo sería si durante todo el fic la relación fuera violenta o posesiva, y no lo es ni lo será. Emma es una persona celosa, impulsiva, ya lo hemos visto, y en algunos momentos volveremos a ver esos ramalazos, pero en ningún momento hay violencia física o psicológica para con Regina. En el sexo sí pueden aparecer escenas algo del estilo BDSM, pero siempre que sean correspondidas entre los dos miembros de la pareja, no hay nada que objetar, o por lo menos yo no lo tengo.**

 **En fin todo esto para decir que todos, lectores y escritores, tenemos un bagaje cultural y personal diferente al de otra persona, y simplemente si no nos gusta una historia estamos en nuestro derecho de dejar de leer, y ya está.** **Es lo que se llama "horizonte de expectativas" dentro de la Teoría de la recepción (** **cualquier lector se acerca a un texto con sus propias ideas sobre lo que espera encontrar en éste; dichas ideas dependerán del marco social y cultural en que se encuentre el lector...De esta forma, el interés o la aprobación de un lector hacia un texto dependen de qué tan cercanos son sus horizontes individuales con los propuestos por el texto; mientras más se asemejen, mejor será la comprensión y la identificación con el texto. Mientras más se alejen, hay más probabilidades de que el lector rechace el texto, por plantear ideas demasiado diferentes a las suyas, o por hablar de temas completamente desconocidos para él), es decir, nadie tenemos los mismos horizontes de expectativas frente a un mismo texto.** **Nadie se va a sentir ofendido por eso. Son cuatro años traduciendo, y yo solo traduzco lo que a mí me llega y me emociona. Y este fic tiene muchos capítulos que lo hicieron, por supuesto puedo estar más o menos de acuerdo con ciertas actitudes de sus personajes, pero al igual que lo estoy con personajes de obras de escritores de la talla de Clarín, García Márquez, Laura Esquivel o Matilde Asensi, entre otros miles. Los personajes evolucionan y a veces nos gustan más o nos gustan menos, como la vida misma con las personas que nos rodean.**

 **Así que quiero dejar zanjado el tema aquí, no soy de las de escribir largas parrafadas, cuando lo hago es porque he sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, porque veo en los RW opiniones y ataques de unas a otras a los que solo puedo replicar de esta manera, no tengo otro medio.**

 **En fin, para quien siga leyendo la historia, aquí viene otro capítulo intenso, para quien no desea seguir leyendo, gracias de todas maneras por haberlo intentado, y gracias por leer mis otras historias. Espero que con la siguiente que traduzca, acierte con vuestros gustos.**

 **Despedida de soltera. Segunda parte**

Regina no era de bailar, pero el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo ya se notaba. En pocos minutos, una mujer se puso a su lado a bailar, a Regina no le importó, se puso a bailar con la desconocida. Se sentía bastante mareada, probablemente había bebido más de la cuenta, buscó a Zelena por el pub, la desconocida estaba agarrada a la cintura de la morena.

-¿Quiere decir que eres la novia? Debo darte la enhorabuena…o mejor, felicitar a la que te tendrá como esposa…- la mujer hablaba al oído de Regina -¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?- preguntó moviendo a la morena al ritmo de la música.

-¡Emma!- respondió Regina gritando, la música estaba alta.

-¡Bonito nombre! Por cierto…Soy Milah- se presentó la morena de ojos azules

-¡Regina!- Mills se presentó a su vez y siguieron bailando. Antes de que la morena de ojos azules girara a la latina de espaldas para un baile sensual, Regina divisó a Zelena siendo arrastrada hacia el pasillo del baño.

* * *

-Mills…¿Sois siempre tan calientes y provocativas?- Kathryn jadeaba mordiendo la nuca de la pelirroja

-¡Tenemos sangre latina, rubia!- la pelirroja no sabía el nombre de la comisaria. Ni le importaba, la rubia se mostraba ardiente y a Zelena le gustaba aquello, soltó un gemido cuando sintió a la comisaria meter su muslo entre los de ella -¡Ahnn!

-¡Voy a apagar ese fuego, Mills!- Kathryn agarró a Zelena por la nuca y le dio un violento beso y la condujo hasta el último aseo del establecimiento.

* * *

La camisa de Emma ya estaba completamente abierta, silbidos y palmas resonaban entre el público. La morena bailaba sobre el cuerpo de Emma, sus manos apretaban firme la cintura de la bailarina, ella bailaba moviendo los largos cabellos sobre el rostro de Swan, se giró de espalda para abrir parte del ceñido vestido, el liguero quedó a la vista, la mujer agarró las manos de la rubia para que le pudiera quitar parte de la lencería. Emma se mordió los labios, su expresión era pícara, la bailarina le guiñó un ojo exhibiéndose aún más, balanceó los pechos al ritmo de la música a la altura de los ojos esmeralda, la morena clavó las uñas en el maxilar de la rubia y la lamió dejando una gran marca de labial rojo, el corazón de Emma disparó, sus manos descendieron hacia las caderas de la bailarina que sonreía con mirada lasciva, se mordía los labios con constancia, cada cierto tiempo miraba a las mujeres más allá del escenario, ellas ansiaban por la mejor parte, a cualquier mujer de las presentes le gustaría estar en lugar de Swan.

La música cambió a una aún más sensual, las luces centelleaban sobre la bailarina, pero el humo llenó el escenario y ella comenzó a quitarse el sujetador de forma lenta y provocativa. Emma estaba adorando aquello, pero le golpeó un sentimiento diferente, ¿sería culpa? Quizás lo fuera, la rubia se quedó pensando un momento, la streaper se quitó el sujetador por completo, Emma parecía hipnotizada mirando a la mujer, pero no prestaba atención, sus pensamientos vagaron hacia cierta morena. ¿Acaso ella estaría viendo un show como este? A Swan no le gustó imaginar tal escena, Regina era de ella, solo de ella, no quería que su futura esposa estuviera deseando a otra persona.

La bailarina se mostraba a las otras mujeres que gritaban y aplaudían su exuberante belleza, de hecho, tenía bellos pechos, silicona seguramente, aún así, eran extremadamente atrayentes, ella se giró hacia Swan bailando animadamente, moviendo las caderas, se deshizo el nudo de la corbata negra que llevaba al cuello y enlazó a la rubia, exhibiéndose aún más, agarró los rizos rubios y comenzó a acercarse a los finos labios, sus hálitos se mezclaban, el alborozo y los gritos de las mujeres que asistían el show era ensordecedor.

Cuando sus labios rozaron ligeramente los de Emma, esta se levantó abruptamente de la silla, desviándose del beso, un silencio repentino se hizo en el aire, las mujeres que asistían esperaban la reacción de la rubia con expectación.

-Tengo que irme…- Emma susurró dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Ir a dónde rubia? El show está comenzando…- la bailarina acarició el abdomen definido, dejando marcas de uña en él

-Regina…- Emma dijo en voz baja, medio confusa, estaba pensando qué hacer, la bailarina puso una expresión de duda, pero pensó, si la novia quería que ella se llamara Regina, aquel sería el nombre, a fin de cuentas, se le pagaba para eso.

-Soy quien quieras…- empujó a la rubia de vuelta a la silla, deslizó su mano hasta el botón de los pantalones. Swan se levantó de nuevo.

-Disculpa…No puedo…Es con ella con quien quiero estar….- Emma bajó del escenario abotonándose la camisa y los pantalones, había tomado una decisión.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡El show era para ti!- Ruby agarró, confusa, el brazo de la amiga

-No es esto lo que quiero, Ruby…Yo…¡Voy atrás de Regina!- caminaba a paso largo, las mujeres del club y las bailarinas se quedaron confusas, decidieron dar continuidad al show, el local estaba lleno.

-¿Qué dices, rubia? ¡Es tu despedida! ¡Has soñado con esto toda la vida!- la morena de mechas rojas agarró a su amiga, no entendía.

De hecho, Swan siempre había huido del tema boda, pero la despedida era su tema preferido. Siempre bromeaba, "¡la gracia de casarse está en la despedida!", esa era la frase que Emma más usaba, pero ya no se veía en esa realidad.

-Lo soñé, sí, Rubs…Pero, mis sueños han cambiado…¡Todo cambió cuando golpeé el coche de aquella morena! No quiero esto…Gracias…Todo está maravilloso, mejor de lo que soñé…Pero…- desvió su mirada hacia la salida

-Ve, rubia…-Ruby sonrió tocando el hombro de su mejor amiga –He entendido…Ella es la mujer de tu vida…No necesitas a otra…o esto…- extendió la mano señalando el club.

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa a la mejor amiga, Ruby siempre la entendía. La abrazó fuertemente y le dio de nuevo las gracias. Salió del local y cogió un taxi, sabía en qué club estaba Regina, a fin de cuentas, Swan había escogido el sitio y se lo había dicho a Tinker, y después Ruby y Lily la habían ayudado en los detalles finales de la despedida de Regina.

-¿Dónde está Emma?- preguntó Lily al ver que su novia volvía al palco sin la rubia

-Se fue…- respondió Ruby con una sonrisa tonta, encontró hermoso la actitud de la amiga, aquello era una prueba de amor

-¿Cómo? ¿Se fue a dónde?- Lily no se lo creía

-A buscar a Regina…¿No es hermoso?- Ruby suspiró apasionadamente

-¿Emma abandonó su despedida?- Lily desorbitó los ojos asombrada. Si existía cualquier resquicio de duda en Lily, había acabado de desvanecerse, conocía a Swan casi tan bien como Ruby, acababa de constatar que el amor que Emma sentía por Regina era verdadero.

-Pues sí…- Ruby se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo de su copa que estaba sobre la barra.

-¡Qué lindo, amor!- Lily abrazó a la novia -¡Vamos tras ella! Quiero ver lo que va a hacer- Lily se entusiasmó

-¿Cómo?- Ruby quedó confusa, había creído que ellas disfrutarían de la noche en el club, incluso sin Emma

-¡No me voy a perder eso por nada! ¡Vamos!- Lily arrastró a la novia hacia fuera y llamó a un taxi. Se olvidaron completamente de Elsa y Ariel que estaban sentadas en el palco.

* * *

-¿Y las chicas?- preguntó Elsa preocupada

-No sé…Ya hace un rato que no las veo…- comentó Ariel bebiendo un generoso trago de la copa

-¿Mi prima rechazó a la bailarina y desapareció? ¿Ha sido eso o me estoy equivocando?- Elsa bebió un pequeño sorbo de una colorida bebida

-Pues mira…Pensé que había bebido más de la cuenta…Pero si tú viste lo mismo que yo…Creo que Emma se ha marchado- Ariel confirmó lo que había visto minutos atrás

-Pero, ¿y las chicas? ¿Nos han dejado aquí?- Elsa se refería a Lily y Ruby

-Parece que sí…- Ariel sonrió tímida, quería acercarse a la rubia, pero no sabía cómo

-Bueno…Pues creo que será mejor que continuemos apreciando el show…Ya que nos hemos quedado aquí- sugirió Elsa a la pelirroja, quería aprovechar –Le ha mandado un mensaje a mi prima, esperaré su respuesta…¿Vamos a por otra bebida?- Elsa se levantó del sofá tirando de la pelirroja que se desequilibró y cayó en los brazos de la rubia, Elsa agarró a Ariel con firmeza, sus bocas estaban próximas, sus miradas se clavaron la una en la otra, al segundo siguiente, Ariel tomó los sonrojados labios en un tímido beso.

* * *

-¿Puedo?- Mérida había acabado de bailar con Mulan, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de bailar con la jefa

-¡Claro! Toda suya…- Milah cedió Regina a la pelirroja que rápidamente descendió las manos hacia las caderas de la morena.

-Sabía que no ibas a perder la oportunidad…- dijo Regina en su oído, ella olía tan bien.

-No desisto de lo que quiero, Regina…- Mérida besó la nuca de Mills, quien soltó un involuntario gemido, el alcohol corriendo por sus venas entorpecía cualquier pensamiento coherente.

* * *

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Caramba, rubia! ¡Ahnn! ¡Eso, eso!- Zelena agarraba la nuca de Kathryn mientras gemía sin parar, la comisaria se encontraba entre las piernas de la pelirroja que apoyaba una de las manos en la pared del baño.

-¿Esos…?- Tinkerbell miró a Belle asombrada, escuchaba los gemidos desde el pasillo, incluso antes de entrar en el baño

-¿Zelena?- Belle se llevó una mano a la boca para aguantar la risa

-Parece que sí…No voy a entrar ahí, de eso nada…Tinker se echó a reír.

-¡Ay, Tink! Pero tengo ganas…¡He bebido demasiado! ¿Vamos?- agarró la mano de la rubia tirando de ella hacia donde ganaban fuerza los gritos

-Pero, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Mulan a las dos mujeres, refiriéndose a los gemidos de Zelena. Tinker y Belle reían sin parar mientras se retocaban el maquillaje, la oriental entró en una de las cabinas rápidamente.

-¡Es una de las Mills!- gritó Belle desde el lado de fuera del baño para que Mulan la escuchara, Tinker reía sin parar de la hermana de su mejor amiga.

-He escuchado decir que estas hermanas son calientes…Pero escandalosas…esto es novedad…- la oriental salió del baño, cogió el pintalabios de manos de Belle para retocarse los labios.

-¡Shhh! ¡Escucha!- Tinker hizo señas para que las dos prestaran atención.

-¡La madre que me parió, rubia! Voy a….¡Ahhhh!- los gritos se intensificaron y de repente el silencio invadió el ambiente, Zelena había llegado al clímax.

Las tres mujeres se aguantaron la risa y salieron en dirección a la pista de baile.

-Vaya. No sabía que Regina bailaba- Tinker miró a la mejor amiga bailando de forma sensual en brazos de Mérida, las pasadas de manos eran intensas, estaban pegadas.

-Hum, Mérida…- Regina jadeó con los toques cada vez más osados de la pelirroja

-Eres hermosa, Regina…Bailas tan bien…- la morena se echó a reír ante el elogio

-No sé bailar, srta. Dunbroch…Creo que tu pasión ciega por mí te ha hechizado…- agarró los rizos rojos provocativamente

-No hagas eso, Mills…O no respondo de mis actos…- Mérida tenía plena consciencia de que la morena no estaba en pleno control de sí misma

-No pienses…Regina susurró, sus ojos almendrados se clavaron en los labios de la pelirroja. ¡Cómo lo deseaba Mérida! Lo llevaba esperando tantos meses.

-¿Qué pasa Mulan? ¿Vas a dejar que eso pase?- Belle sacudió los hombros de la amiga que estaba estática viendo aquella escena casi haciéndose realidad

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, Belle?- suspiró triste

-¡Ir allí! ¡Y besar a aquella pelirroja descarada!-para Belle la solución era sencilla

-¡Si yo fuera tú, corría! A Regina no le va a gustar saber que besó a alguien estando bebida ¡Créeme!- Tinker avisó, sabía que si su mejor amiga hacía eso, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, peor, acabaría por culparla a ella.

Mulan caminó a paso largo, decidida, aquel era el momento, besaría a Mérida, le gustara o no, pero necesitaba tomar una actitud, mostrar que estaba dispuesta, que haría lo imposible por tener a la pelirroja en sus brazos. Caminaba firme como si marchase a una batalla, pasó entre las mujeres que bailaban en medio de la pista, vio a la pelirroja acercar su boca a la de la morena, sus labios estaban a un leve roce.

Mulan agarró el brazo izquierdo de la jefa, tirando de la pelirroja hacia ella, pero lo que sintió fue el choque del cuerpo de Mérida siendo empujado bruscamente sobre el suyo, quedó confusa, las dos casi se fueron al suelo, solo no lo hicieron porque Mulan, en un ágil movimiento agarró firmemente la fina cintura de la pelirroja.

-¡Tú eres mía!- Emma agarró a Regina con fuerza y la tomó en un beso abrupto, cargado de deseo y posesividad.

Swan había llegado en el momento oportuno, si hubiera tardado un segundo más, Mérida estaría besando a su esposa. La oriental no perdió tiempo, la pelirroja estaba sin entender qué había pasado, había sido todo muy rápido, Emma tenía demasiada fuerza, se masajeaba el brazo que la rubia le había apretado para empujarla. Miró a un lado y entendió, Swan estaba ahí. Mulan aún agarraba a la jefa en sus brazos, su corazón se disparó y su respiración se aceleró, necesitaba tomar valor, o nunca tendría a su jefa como deseaba, respiró hondo.

-¡Hace tiempo que sueño con esto!- enlazó a la pelirroja agarrando con firmeza los rizos rojos, invadió el espacio personal de la jefa y le robó un beso lleno de sentimiento, quería mostrarle lo que sentía, lo que llevaba guardando hacía años. Mérida desorbitó los ojos en un primer momento, no se esperaba aquello, pensó en apartarse, pero los labios de la oriental en los suyos eran alto tan surreal que no tuvo fuerzas para evitarlo, le concedió paso a la persistente lengua, la pelirroja la agarró fuertemente y profundizó el beso.

¿Aquello era un sueño? Mulan no tenía certeza, pero si lo era, no quería despertar nunca más. Mérida estaba amando explorar aquella boca suave, sin duda el mejor beso que había experimentado. Después de haber besado innumerables bocas, la pelirroja creía no poder sorprenderse, pero existía algo diferente en Mulan, no quería parar, sintió todo su cuerpo encenderse como en un incendio, hacía mucho que no sentía tal deseo, por eso Mills era un desafío, porque conseguía despertar aquellas sensaciones, pero ante Mulan, su mundo pareció derrumbarse, nunca había tenido sensación mejor que esa, Mérida quería más.

-¿Em?- preguntó Regina medio confusa en cuanto pararon el beso. ¿Estaba soñando? "Creo que bebí más de la cuenta", pensó, entrecerró los ojos y miró el rostro más hermoso de todos, la mirada que tanto amaba, eran ellos, los hermosos ojos esmeralda que brillaban mirando los castaños.

-No me atreveré a preguntar qué estaba a punto de suceder aquí, sra. Mills…- Emma sonrió, no había rabia en sus palabras, existía amor y un toque de preocupación, Swan se había dado cuenta de que la novia estaba más alterada de lo normal.

-¿Tú…viste aquello? ¡Oh, Dios! Emma…Perdo…- intentó disculparse

-¡Shhh!- Emma selló con un dedo los labios de la novia cariñosamente, pasó el pulgar por la cicatriz, sus ojos se humedecieron de alegría, ¡cómo amaba contemplar aquel hermoso rostro! –He venido a buscarte…estar contigo, Regina…- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, parecía emocionada

-Em…Pero…Yo…- la morena estaba confusa, Emma más que nadie quería esa despedida –Pero…¿No…no deberías estar en un club asistiendo a un show de bailarinas con poca ropa?- sorbió dándole una breve y tímida sonrisa

-No existe otro lugar en donde quiera estar, Regina…No existe despedida, no quiero despedirme de esa manera, solo te quiero a ti…Te quiero a ti hoy, mañana y siempre…quiero despedirme de esta vida, sí, pero quiero que sea contigo…Mi mujer, antes y después de casada…- Tinker miraba a la pareja sonriendo, la rubia, más que nadie, había presenciado el crecimiento de la amiga en el amor, Regina estaba completa. A Belle poco le faltó para aplaudir, Mulan estaba agarrada a Mérida todavía, sintió orgullo de la oriental.

-¿Por qué esto ahora, Em?- la morena sentía el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, nada de aquello parecía real, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Emma había rechazado una despedida de soltera por ella? Regina sonrió de lado al procesarlo y constatar que no era un sueño.

-Porque eres la única para mí…Para siempre y por toda la vida, desde el momento en que me lanzaste aquella primera mirada en el aparcamiento, yo…¡estoy enganchada a ti, Regina Mills! Nadie me interesa…No tengo ojos para nadie más…A no ser tú…- agarró el rostro de la morena con las dos manos, y besó los carnosos labios, dejando a Regina aún más mareada.

-Yo dije que no quería despedida…- la morena puso morritos cuando concluyeron el beso

-Pensé que sabías cuándo parar, sra. Swan Mills…- la rubia acarició aquel rostro perfecto, se dio cuenta de que la morena se ablandó en sus brazos

-¡Yo…no…no estoy borracha!- se tropezó en las palabras, Emma se echó a reír.

-Ya lo veo…- Swan rió, rápidamente cogió a su novia en brazos y subió al escenario, pidiendo un micrófono.

La atención del club se centró en la rubia atrevida en el escenario.

-Solo quería decir unas cositas…- Emma sonrió traviesa golpeando el micrófono con dos dedos. Regina se agarró a la barra de la poll dance para equilibrase, estaba más mareada de lo normal.

-Hoy…tendría que ser un día de despedidas de soltera, borracheras y disfrute…Pero…¿Qué es disfrutar sin la persona amada? Soñé toda mi vida con este momento, con una despedida de soltera como esta, como la que mis mejores amigas me han preparado…Pero, estaba yo allí…mirando aquella streaper bailando sobre mí…¿Y sabéis lo que pensé?- Emma sonrió a la morena -¡En esta mujer!- señaló a Regina que ahora tenía un hermosa sonrisa en el rostro –En la mujer de mi vida…Y no necesito más que esto…porque todo lo que más deseo es ser tu esposa, Regina Mills…- Emma se acercó tímidamente a la mareada novia, agarrada a la barra de hierro, se mordía el labio inferior, su expresión era tímida y apasionada, sus ojos brillaban, ¿era posible que el corazón latiera tan rápido? Emma soltó el micrófono y atrajo a Regina con delicadeza, acercando sus cabezas, la morena solo sonreía, no había nada que decir, transpiraba alegría, aquello era una prueba de amor más que inesperada.

"¡Beso, beso!", las mujeres comenzaron a aplaudir gritando hacia ellas en el escenario. Swan sonrió a la morena acercándose a los labios carnosos, pidiendo permiso. Regina sonrió de lado, pues claro que se lo permitía. Sus labios se rozaron lentamente, Emma agarró la nuca de la prometida para conducir el beso, fue de cine, las mujeres suspiraban asistiendo aquello, algunas lloraban ante tal prueba de amor, nunca hubo un espectáculo tan hermoso como el que estaban haciendo ellas, de repente la música cambió a una melodía lenta y el ambiento se volvió romántico e íntimo.

Ruby y Lily entraron en el club con prisa, pero se habían perdido la mejor parte, aún así aplaudieron y silbaron.

-Te amo, Em…- susurró Regina contra los finos labios cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-Gracias, gente…¡Gracias!- Emma hizo una reverencia a la "platea", guasona, sin embargo divisó a cierta pelirroja que aún se estaba besando con Mulan, por lo visto el beso estaba siendo bueno, pues ambas mujeres no habían prestado atención al "show de Swan -¡Eh! ¡Eh tú! ¡Tú, cabello de fuego!- Emma llamó la atención de Mérida que cesó el beso algo desconcertada, estaba perdida en millones de pensamientos nada católicos con la oriental. Miró a la rubia que sonreía sarcástica –¡Tienes suerte de que no quiera ser llevada a la cárcel la víspera de mi boda, pues el deseo que tengo es de romperte la cara!- avisó

Emma agarró a Regina en sus brazos una vez más y bajó del escenario para dirigirse a la salida.

* * *

-¿Eso fue una amenaza?- preguntó Mérida más para ella misma que para Mulan, estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder, ¿había besado a Mulan? ¿Y le había gustado? No, no solo le había gustado, había sido el mejor beso que había tenido oportunidad de degustar.

-¡No importa! ¡Nada te sucederá, pelirroja!- Mérida dejó de pensar cuando Mulan atrapó sus labios una vez más.

Emma pasó por delante de Ruby y Lily llevando a Regina en sus brazos, la morena escondía su rostro en la curva del cuello de la rubia, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, aquella declaración sobre el escenario había sido demasiado para que Regina lo procesara tan rápidamente.

-¡Disfrutad la noche por mí, chicas!- Emma sonrió victoriosa hacia las mujeres

-¿A dónde vamos, Em?- preguntó Regina en cuanto fue puesta en el suelo, Swan le hacía señas a un taxi

-A casa, mi amor…A casa…- sonrió tirando de su futura esposa hacia dentro del taxi.

* * *

-Entonces...Creo que no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, Belle- Tinker le sonrió a Belle, ese no era el ambiente favorito de ellas, además, Mérida y Mulan parecían tragarse la una a la otra, la rubia miró hacia un lado y divisó a Lily y Ruby entrelazadas en la misma pasión que la pelirroja y la oriental.

Zelena no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, la pelirroja había salido por la puerta de atrás mucho antes de que Emma llegara para llevarse a su hermana pequeña. Después del polvo en el baño, Kathryn invitó a la Mills a otro sitio, no pretendía parar ahí, así que, decidieron ir a un sitio más apropiado.

-Pues sí, Tinker….¡Definitivamente, prefiero a los hombres!- Belle barrió la pista de baile con la mirada, varias mujeres bailaban y se besaban sin parar, no había nada interesante para ninguna de las dos -¿Sabes? ¡Vámonos a otro sitio!- Belle agarró el brazo de la rubia y se encaminaron hacia un pub hetero.

* * *

Mulan estaba haciendo perder la cabeza a Mérida, sus respiraciones eran pesadas, el deseo de ambas crecía sin control, tanto la oriental como la pelirroja estaban sobrias, nada podría ponerse de excusa a la mañana siguiente. Mulan ya no pensaba coherentemente, la pelirroja era intensa, ¡vaya que si lo era! Mérida mordió el lóbulo de la oriental y le susurró algo incomprensible, mientras la arrastraba hacia la salida y en un momento estaban otra vez besándose y acariciándose en el taxi, y al momento siguiente las ropas estaban en el suelo del apartamento de la pelirroja.

La noche fue larga, regada de gemidos y placeres osados, Mérida era dominante, pero aquella noche fue ella la dominada, Mulan dejó marcas de uñas y chupones por toda la blanca piel, los rizos de fuego se enredaron en los cabellos lisos de la oriental, sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente en una danza erótica y provocativa, los gemidos se intensificaron, los movimientos ganaron fuerza, el sudor era visible en ambos cuerpos, estallaron juntas y esa no fue la única vez en esa noche.

Terminó la noche y llegó el día. Mérida estaba agarrada a la cintura de la oriental, sus rizos desgreñados se esparcían sobre los pechos de Mulan, ella sonrió ante esa escena, pero tenía que irse. Y fue lo que hizo, apartó a la pelirroja con todo el cuidado del mundo, cogió sus ropas tiradas por el suelo y se dirigió al baño con la intención de ponerse un poco más presentable. Antes de salir del apartamento, miró a la su jefa que dormía serena, sonrió, aquella no sería la última vez, todo lo contrario, Mulan tenía la certeza de que había sido la primera, pero Mérida ya era de ella.

 **Mills Company. Fin de la jornada laboral. Un día para la boda**

-¡Belle French! ¡Buenas noches!- la asistente atendió al teléfono

-¡Belle! ¡Soy Emma"- Swan parecía desesperada

-¿Sí, sra. Swan? ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- fue cordial

-¿Regina está aún ahí?

-Sí, ¿quiere que la pase, sra. Swan?

-¡No! ¿Mérida también está?

-¡Sí, señora! ¿En qué puedo ayudar?- Belle comenzó a desconfiar ante tantas preguntas

-¡Nada Belle! ¡Ya has ayudado! Quiero decir…¡Nada! ¡Gracias!- colgó

Emma no lo dejaría pasar así como así, se había portado gentilmente con la pelirroja, pero quería dejarle claro de quién era la morena. No fue a trabajar, Ariel podía llevar el restaurante sin la chef Swan.

Después de salir del club, la noche pasada, Regina y Emma se dirigieron al apartamento, se quedaron de cucharita envueltas en un cariñoso abrazo, no pasó nada más, Regina realmente había bebido más de la cuenta y se quedó dormida pronto como una niña llorona en brazos de la novia. Emma lo encontró mono, y se durmió ella también serena.

Emma llegó a la empresa con prisas, apenas saludó a Belle o Mulan, solo de recordar el casi beso, se sentía hervir de rabia y celos, supo muy bien controlarse la noche anterior, pero necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que Regina era de ella, abrió la puerta del despacho de la presidenta de forma brusca, Regina estaba agachada archivando algunos documentos en los cajones, llevaba un falda un palmo por encima de las rodillas de color escarlata, unos tacones altos, negros, su blusa era de seda color gris, el sujetador del mismo color que la falda se veía un poco, pues los botones estaban abiertos hasta la altura del busto.

-¿Emma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Regina se asustó al ver a la novia entrar con expresión seria en el despacho. No debían estar juntas la última noche como mujeres solteras, la presidenta no entendía

-¡Estoy aquí para recordarte que soy yo quien mando!- caminó a paso firme hasta la morena y le apretó la fina cintura con deseo. Swan quería que la empresa entera escuchara a quién pertenecía Regina, en realidad quería que cierta pelirroja descarada escuchara, los otros no importaban, la empresa estaba casi vacía, quién tenía que oírlo estaba ahí.

-T…tú…- no consiguió terminar, Swan la tomó en un abrupto beso, cargado de pasión, casi un beso violento

Regina desorbitó los ojos, en un primer momento, de sorpresa, pero luego correspondió al beso de su amada. Emma la agarraba de la nuca, conducía el beso a su antojo, una de sus manos bajó hacia las caderas de la morena, que jadeó al sentir que Emma la palpaba.

-¡Eres mía, Regina! ¡Hoy! ¡Mañana! ¡Y siempre!- empujó a la morena hasta apoyarla en la mesa, había algunos papeles que no tardaron en ir al suelo, pues Swan fue apartando todo mientras devoraba aquellos carnosos labios que ahora estaban con la pintura corrida, manchando ambas bocas.

Emma agarró a Regina por el cuello, esta entrelazó las piernas a la cintura de la rubia. Sintió el corazón disparársele por la adrenalina al estar haciendo aquello en su sitio de trabajo, sus respiraciones eran jadeantes e impacientes.

-E…Em…-Regina intentó pronunciar algo en cuanto el abrupto beso cesó. Sin embargo, nada consiguió decir, Emma ya le estaba invadiendo su húmeda intimidad.

-Me gusta así…- le chupó el cuello a la novia –No me importa el sitio…o la hora…- deslizó dos dedos por debajo de las bragas

-Ahnnn…-Regina gimió quedamente, estaba muy excitada, sabía que tenía que parar, estaba en su despacho, su sitio de trabajo, pero le era difícil razonar con Emma tocándola de aquella manera, casi una semana sin esas caricias, el cuerpo de la morena lo pedía, echaba de menos esos osados toques.

Swan estaba diferente, el brillo que tenía en la mirada era de posesividad, deseo ardiente como fuego. Buscaba la entrega de Regina, no importaba si estarían casadas en algunas horas, nada importaba, el deseo que sentía por su futura esposa era algo creciente, insaciable.

-¡Eres mi mujer! ¡Solo mía!- deslizó dos dedos de una sola vez dentro de Regina que soltó un alto gemido de placer

-Tienes que…¡Ahnnn! Parar…pa..rar…¡Ohhh!- no consiguió formular la frase, Regina no quería hacer eso ahí, pero Emma no le daba elección, su cuerpo ya latía queriendo más.

-¿Pediste que parara? Creo que escuché algo…- Swan la provocó disminuyendo la velocidad de sus dedos dentro de la morena

-Oh, Em…Oh…¡N…no, aquí no…Yo…Ahnn…- no podía articular una frase siquiera, Emma aumentó la velocidad

-Solo pararé cuando gimas mi nombre…- susurró mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, Regina tembló alrededor de los dedos de su novia

-E…Emma…- gimió más ronroneante, en el intento vano de detener a la rubia

-No te lo he pedido ahora…¡Vas a gemir cuando yo lo diga!- introdujo un tercer dedo, esta vez con fuerza

-¡Ahn! ¡Oh! Em…Arggg- la morena sentía su cuerpo bajar y subir sobre los dedos que la penetraban con ímpetu. ¿De dónde sacaba Emma fuerzas para dominarla de aquella manera? Regina no lo sabía, solo sentía que era bueno, y quería más, probar de Emma siempre podía ser maravilloso. Sus estocadas eran firmes y profundas. Emma supo pillar a Regina desprevenida

-¡AHHH!- gritó de placer -¡Haz que me corra, Emma!- pidió, ya estaba cerca del clímax

-N…No… -Swan se detuvo. Regina se sintió frustrada

-Te encanta dejarme así, ¿no?- Emma rió -¡Pues ahora, srta, Swan, va usted a volver aquí!- agarró el brazo de la rubia y lo metió por debajo de la falda, al sitio donde estaba antes -¡Vas a meter con fuerza! ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, Swan! ¡Es una orden!- Regina descendió de la mesa, y empujó a su futura esposa al sofá, Emma se sentó algo atontada. Regina comenzó a quitarse la camisa lentamente, estaba provocando a la rubia que ahora estaba babando ante la mujer que había transformado su vida.

Regina continuó quitándose la ropa como si estuviera ejecutando un baile erótico. Se quitó lentamente el sujetador, deslizó las asillas por los brazos y pasó la prenda por el cuello de la amada, escuchó a Emma soltar un suspiro, la rubia estaba deleitándose con aquella visión, la morena se inclinó hacia la rubia y la agarró de los hombros, sus pechos quedaron a la altura de los ojos verdes, Swan ya respiraba pesadamente. Cuando fue a la empresa queriendo sorprender a la novia y mostrarle quién mandaba, no tenía idea de que los papeles podrían invertirse de aquella manera. No tenía fuerzas para apartar la mirada de aquella beldad.

Mills se giró de espalda, la visión que la rubia tenía era divina, aquel cuerpo, aquella fina cintura, aquellas caderas, los zapatos en los pies, Emma podía jurar que su excitación era visible en sus pantalones, pues ya se notaba encharcada, tragó en seco cuando Regina comenzó a quitarse las bragas, aún de espalda, no flexionó las rodillas para quitarse la prenda, dejó las piernas estiradas, para que Emma tuviera la visión privilegiada que ella quería enseñarle.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Swan? Este es mi despacho…- se giró retirando los cabellos hacia un lado, su mirada podría quemar a la rubia -¡Mi despacho!- repitió agarrando los hombros de la novia -¡Mis reglas! ¿Entendiste?

-¡Entendí, presidenta Mills! Pero…no soy muy buena siguiendo reglas…- guiñó un ojo levantándose del sofá con sonrisa lasciva. Regina dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sabía que si su novia le ponía un dedo encima, estallaría fácilmente.

-¿Estás huyendo, madame?- Emma sonreía maquiavélicamente. Agarró uno de los brazos de Regina por detrás de la espalda, gimió cuando la rubia apretó sus pechos -¡Tú lo has provocado! ¡Tendrás que pagar!- giró a la morena de espaldas y la sujetó sobre la mesa, los pechos de Regina quedaron pegados sobre el vidrio, Emma agarraba los brazos de su novia como si fuera una sheriff, le estaba dando el alto de detención.

Una nalgada. Regina gimió quedamente. Pero Emma no quería que fuera bajo, otra nalgada, y llegaron varias más.

-¡Ahnnn! ¡Em! ¡Ahhh!- Regina gemía ante aquella sensación

-¿Te gusta ser azotada, descarada?- Emma la provocó

-Por ti…sí…- suspiró jadeante. Emma sonrió ante la confesión. Le dio otra nalgada, y masajeó la zona enrojecida, en seguida se arrodilló, quedando a la altura del trasero de la morena, pasó la lengua con avidez

-¡Ahhh! ¡Em! ¡Arggg!- Regina gemía escandalosamente, probablemente sus gritos podían ser escuchados desde el pasillo.

* * *

Mérida se dirigía al despacho de la presidenta para llevarle los últimos documentos que tenían que ser archivados, sin embargo al llegar al pasillo escuchó gemidos, y provenían del despacho de su jefa.

"Regina es una profesional, nunca haría eso en el sitio de trabajo", pensó, escuchó los gritos "¡Es Regina!", estaba segura, aquel gemido excitante no podía ser de nadie más. Se acercó al despacho de la presidenta.

"¿Qué fuego es ese? ¡Vais a casaros mañana! ¿No podéis esperar?"

Mérida estaba indignada, decidió espiar, la puerta del despacho siempre quedaba entornada y por los gritos que salían del despacho no notarían su presencia. Dejó que la curiosidad la guiara, quería saber lo que Swan tenía tan especial para ofrecer. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Tiene envidia, srta. Dunbroch?- Mulan agarró al cintura de la jefa por detrás, Mérida sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, del susto dejó caer la carpeta con los papeles.

-¿Mulan?- desorbitó los ojos en dirección a la asistente que se agachó a recoger los papeles, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo sin mirar a la morena a los ojos, aún sentía vergüenza por la noche anterior.

-¡Aquí tiene, srta. Dunbroch!- la oriental le entregó la carpeta debidamente ordenada, miró a la pelirroja con lascivia –Creo que es mejor que deje esos documentos en su despacho, la señora Mills parece bastante ocupada en este momento…- aún escuchaban los gemidos cada vez más altos de la presidenta. Mulan puedo comprobar que, de hecho, las Mills eran unas escandalosas.

-Sí…Tienes razón…Yo…no estaba…- "espiando", pensó, pero se contuvo. ¿Qué estaba pensando Mérida? No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a la asistente, pero sentía que debía explicarse, sobre todo después de la increíble noche que habían tenido.

-No me debe explicaciones, srta. Dunbroch…- Mulan abrió una mano sobre el busto de la jefa y la condujo hasta la pared opuesta al despacho de Mills. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a la pelirroja, ella soltó un quedo gemido de placer -¿Para qué espirar si puede tener lo mismo?- tomó a Mérida en un beso cargado de deseo, la oriental fue correspondida con la misma intensidad.

Mérida estaba, finalmente, permitiéndose sentir, Mulan hacía temblar su cuerpo, secar su boca, las mariposas parecían montar una fiesta en su estómago. ¿Qué era aquello? La pelirroja no estaba segura del todo, pero estaba empezando a sospechar que sentía algo mucho más fuerte por su asistente.

* * *

-¡Arggg! ¡Em…maaa!- gimió Regina en cuanto alcanzó el clímax. Swan retiró los dedos lentamente, la morena respiraba con dificultad. Emma agarró a la novia, que se sentía como de trapo, y la condujo al sofá.

-Creo que no hay despedida mejor que esta…- susurró acariciando los mechones negros, Regina estaba desnuda estirada sobre sus brazos

-Pero creo que hemos roto las reglas, ¿no? ¡Sexo antes de la boca es pecado!- se rió de su propio chiste sin gracia

-¡Contigo iría hasta el infierno, mujer!- Emma entró en la broma mientras dispersaba besos por el rostro de Regina

-Te amo, Em…mucho…- acarició el abdomen de la rubia, sonriendo

-Yo también te amo, morena linda…sexy…caliente…- seguía besando el rostro de la otra sin parar –¡No veo la hora de llamarte mi esposa!- besó aquellos labios carnosos apasionadamente

-Creo que es necesario que te devuelve tal despedida…- pasó la lengua por los labios de forma lasciva. Emma sonrió maliciosamente, comenzarían todo de nuevo, no importaba el lugar, si era en casa, en un hotel o en el despacho, no existía tiempo o sitio para amarse.

Lo sabían, el siguiente día representaría un nuevo marco en sus vidas, el comienzo de un camino que deseaban recorrer juntas y para siempre.

Comenzarían con un: Érase una vez…


	37. Érase una vez 1ª parte Ceremonia

**Érase una vez…. 1ª parte (Ceremonia)**

Regina se reajustaba el vestido al cuerpo. Conocía a su mujer, conocía su forma de ser, su cuerpo, pero no entendía por qué tantos nervios. ¡Emma no huiría! No huyó ni cuando había nacido el hijo de ambas. Era una estupidez que eso pasara por la cabeza de la morena.

Respiró hondo frente al espejo y se tocó delicadamente el collar con una corona que Emma le había regalado casi dos años atrás. Su corazón estaba disparado.

-¿Lista, Gina?- Tinker entró en el cuarto dando saltitos con el ahijado en brazos -¡Wow! ¡Estás…magnífica!- la rubia dejó a Henry en la alfombra y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

Regina le devolvió un fuerte abrazo, estaba descargando sobre la amiga toda la ansiedad que guardaba en su pecho, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Ei ei, ei! ¡Nada de lágrimas hoy! ¡Es tu día!- Tink agarró las dos manos de la amiga

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡No voy a llorar! ¡Soy fuerte!- se pasó los dedos por los ojos, con cuidado para no borrar el maquillaje.

-Sí, lo eres…¡Nada de borrar mi obra!- la rubia se refería al maquillaje hecho por ella

-Yo…Pensé que este día jamás llegaría a mi vida…Pensé…que ya estaba vieja para esto…se desahogó, intentando no llorar

-Nunca es tarde para el amor, Gina…¡Tienes mucha suerte! ¡Te vas a casar con el amor de tu vida!- Tinker hablaba entusiasmada

Regina sonrió, a fin de cuentas, era verdad, Emma era su amor verdadero.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Caballerete! ¡Nada de tocar eso!- Tink corrió tras Henry que se acercaba al enchufe

-¿Hijo? Pórtate bien, Henry…¡Que si no, la tita Tink no va a querer quedarse contigo!- se puso una mano en la cintura.

-Me quedo con él el tiempo que quieras, solo mira bien a quién le tiras el ramo ¡Killian tiene que pedirme ya en matrimonio! ¡Mírate! ¡Me has adelantado, no quiero ser la tía solterona!- Tink le hacía cosquillas al ahijado que reía sin parar. Él estaba lindo, con un trajecito gris con una delicada rosa en el pequeño bolsillo del chaleco, un verdadero príncipe.

-¡Tía ya lo eres!- se rió en la cara de la amiga

-¡Re-Gi-Na! ¡No te doy una mala respuesta porque hoy es tu día, pero ya verás!- rió con su mejor amiga y ahijado que jugaba en sus brazos

-¿Vamos hermanita? ¡Los Mills nunca se atrasan!- Zelena entró en el cuarto y miró a la hermana de los pies a la cabeza. -¡Eres insoportable, Regina! ¡Qué vestido maravilloso! ¡Tengo una pizca de envidia!- Zel pronunció irónica la última frase al recordar que su vestido era mucho más raro y el de Regina no era nada llamativo y sí muy elegante.

-¿Cómo estoy?- sonrió hacia la hermana abriendo los brazos

-Pareces una sirena…- rió bromista

-¿Eso es malo?- Regina se asustó ante el comentario de la hermana, ¿era algo bueno?

-No, tonta…- rió –Estás vestida como una reina…¡Solo dije eso por ese culo!- dijo dándole una nalgada a la hermana, que se rió masajeándose la zona -¡Dios! ¿Por qué no he heredado eso también?- fingió indignación meneando la cabeza. Se acercó a la hermana y le dio un apretado abrazo –Estás majestuosa…¡Papá estaría orgullosa de entregarte a aquella rubia descarada!- apretó a la hermana más en los brazos

-Papá…- se emocionó al recordar al padre, humedeciéndosele los ojos una vez más

-¡Nada de lágrimas!- Tinker y Zelena la reprendieron a la vez

-Está bien…Ya sé…ya sé…No voy a llorar… Es que…solo quisiera que él estuviera aquí…- soltó. Regina lo echaba mucho de menos.

-Estoy segura de que está feliz, esté donde esté…Ahora, ¿vamos?- Zelena sonrió genuinamente, en seguida agarró el brazo de la hermana y salieron de la habitación.

* * *

-¡Ay, mamá, no voy a poder andar nunca con estos tacones!- Emma se quejó, andaba de un lado a otro intentando caminar correctamente.

-Pues claro que lo vas a lograr, mi princesa…- Mary acarició el rostro de la hija

-¡Debería haber escogido un traje, mamá!- lloriqueó -¡Nunca he sido una princesa!- puso morritos

-¡Ya! Siempre preferiste jugar a los superhéroes y monstruos antes que jugar a castillos y princesas, aun así, cuando jugabas siempre te buscabas la manera para ser el príncipe…

David entró con Neal en los brazos, sonrió a la hija, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que no escogieras un traje!- rió –Pero tengo que concordar con tu madre…¡Estás tan hermosa como una princesa!- Sonrió emocionado

-¡Papá!- le sonrió al rubio -¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¿Debería estar así?- soltó un largo suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos –¡Regina debe estar majestuosa y yo ni sé caminar este tramo!- se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos

-Mary, querida, ¿puedo quedarme un minuto a solas con nuestra princesa?- pidió David pasándole a Neal que quería ir al suelo. Mary cogió al hijo y antes del salir del cuarto, besó al marido

-Ah, papá…- Emma suspiró una vez más. Estaba completamente nerviosa

-Calma…- se sentó al lado de la hija -¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a tu madre, sabía que estaba metido en un problema, nos casamos deprisa para que tú no aparecieras antes…- David rió al recordarlo, le tocó la nariz a la hija –Estaba tan nervioso. Nervioso porque me preocupaba por tu bienestar y el de tu madre…Pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque era la mujer de mi vida la que me estaba esperando. Y Regina estará allí con la sonrisa más hermosa que has visto en tu vida, una sonrisa destinada a ti y cuando te cruces con su mirada…Todo, todo a tu alrededor parará y ese nerviosismo desaparecerá, al igual que el viento, soplando, se lleva las hojas a otro lugar…Así que, no pienses…Siente…Hoy es tu día, disfrútalo- besó la cabeza de la hija –Te quiero, Emma…- se levantó para salir del cuarto

-¡Papá!- Emma lo llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta

-¿Sí?- se giró hacia la hija. Ella corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo

-Gracias, pa…- susurró

-Perdóname por herirte tantas veces, por haberme resistido a tu elección por tanto tiempo. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de la mujer que te has convertido, hija…- le dio un beso en la cabeza

David nunca se había disculpado por todas las veces que se había resistido a la orientación sexual de la hija, no sabía cómo hablar sobre eso y ese momento le pareció el apropiado.

-Gra…gracias, papá…Yo…Yo también te quiero…- lo abrazó de nuevo con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas que insistían en caer, ¡cómo había soñado con escuchar aquellas palabras venidas del padre! Y saber que había conquistado su orgullo era todo lo que Emma había buscado durante años.

-¡Tío! ¡No tenías que hacer llorar a la novia!- Elsa entró en el cuarto de la prima con un estuche de cosméticos -¡Menos mal que no he acabado el maquillaje!- Elsa agarró el brazo de la novia –¡Siéntate aquí, prima! ¡Tengo que pasarte el lápiz!- David rió de la mueca que hizo la hija y salió de allí. Emma odiaba tener que ponerse lápiz de ojo, lo consideraba una incomodidad innecesaria.

-Aquella amiga tuya, quiero decir tu sub chef…Ariel se llama…- Elsa intentaba preguntarle algo mientras acababa de pintarle los labios a la prima -¿Va a estar en la boda?-preguntó tímida. Después de aquel beso en la despedida de soltera, no habían tenido más contacto, ni siquiera se habían dado los números de teléfono, y Elsa quería una oportunidad para conocer mejor a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás interesada en Ariel?- Emma soltó una carcajada, conocía muy bien a su prima. Elsa no era de salir con nadie, ni siquiera relaciones temporales, no era lo suyo. Se dedicaba con empeño a cuidar del patrimonio dejado por los padres, no tenía tiempo para relaciones amorosas, pero frente a la boda de su prima, al cambio sufrido por esta, ante el hecho de que su hermana pequeña estaba empezando una relación, se sentía sola y también quería a alguien para compartir su vida, a fin de cuentas, Anna no estaría con ella para siempre.

-Ehh…- pensaba qué responderle a la prima que esperaba una respuesta con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡De verdad Emma lleva un vestido! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses!- Anna entró en el cuarto dando saltitos –¡Pensé que tío David se estaba burlando en mi casa!- agarró las dos manos de la prima y la hizo dar media vuelta -¡Prima! ¡Estás hermosa!- Anna hablaba entusiasmada

-Gra…- Emma no logró terminar, Anna la interrumpió pues había escuchado la última frase dicha por la prima

-¡No, no me lo agradezcas! ¿Quién es Ariel? ¿Hermana? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Y no me lo ibas a contar? ¿Cómo es? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas? ¿Por qué no me contaste, bruja? ¡Quiero conocer a mi cuñada!- como de costumbre, Anna parloteaba. Elsa reviró los ojos

-¡No existe cuñada alguna, Anna! ¡Por Dios! ¿Nunca a vas a dejar de escuchar las conversaciones tras las puertas?- Elsa reprendió a la hermana, aquella costumbre le venía desde la infancia.

-¡No estaba tras la puerta! ¡Estaba abierta por si no te has dado cuenta!- colocó las dos manos en la cintura, quería una respuesta. Emma se reía de las dos, los años habían pasado, pero las hermanas aún tenían la inocencia de la infancia.

-¡No te interesa, Anna! ¿Dónde está tu novio? Debe estar sintiéndose perdido en esta familia- intentó librarse del tema, Elsa era tímida

-¡Hermanita, Kristoff está entusiasmado jugando con Neal y Svem!- Anna sonrió apasionada al recordar al novio. Sven era el perro del muchacho –Además, ¡realmente necesitas empezar a salir con alguien! No quiero que te quedes solterona. Porque Kristoff y yo nos casaremos en breve. Pero…dime…- se acercó a la hermana como si fuera a decirle un secreto -¿Cómo es ella? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Ya os habéis besado? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Es bonita? ¿Emma es su amiga? Porque sí lo es…todo es más fácil, ¿no? ¡Ahnn! ¡Cuéntame, bah!- miraba a la hermana con esperanzas, tras el bombardeo de preguntas.

-¡Vamos Emma! ¡Estás atrasada! Killian acaba de llamar y dijo que Tinkerbell ya está con Regina, estarán de camino a la hacienda dentro de poco- Mary le metía prisas a la hija y a las sobrinas, librando a Elsa de un apuro. La rubia respiró aliviada, sin embargo Anna no se olvidaría y volverían al tema en breve.

-¡Ya voy, mamá!- Emma se pasó las manos por el vestido y se colocó la corona de flores en los cabellos -¡Lista!- dijo firme con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro -¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó a las primas

-¡Perfecta!- dijeron juntas y sonrieron.

* * *

La ceremonia sería al aire libre, nada como señalar aquel momento en el lugar donde todo comenzó, no existía salón, por más lujoso que fuera, en aquella ciudad que fuera más apropiado que la hacienda de los Swan.

Se llevaría a cabo por la tarde, casi poniéndose el sol, regado por los colores y aromas de la primavera. Habían escogido aquella estación a causa de Henry, el más joven de los Mills había nacido el primer día de aquella majestuosa estación, la más hermosa de todas. Henry vino al mundo en un hermoso día, la primavera parecía conmemorar la llegada del pequeño, así que decidieron que la primavera sería la estación adecuada, pues Henry formaba parte de la historia de ambas, los tres estaban ligados, un cordón triple los unía en un único sentimiento, el amor.

Las sillas y el arco rectangular fueron colocados cerca del inmenso jardín de los manzanos, el corto césped y el aroma a manzanas perfumaba el aire, el sol parecía sonreír a las hojas verdes de los árboles y una brisa fresca soplaba en el ambiente.

No había una alfombra de camino al altar, no era necesario, en lugar de eso, el césped fue cubierto por algunos pétalos de flores blancas, un pequeño escenario fue montado, solo de un escalón, solo para que los invitados pudieran ver mejor. Las flores eran blancas, había un arreglo de flores en cada silla, varios maceteros bajos, también con flores blancas, decoraban el sendero por donde las novias pasarían, había un toque rústico, pero delicado al mismo tiempo, la decoración era alegre.

Los invitados llegaban en grupos grandes, y como de costumbre, más de la mitad de aquellas personas eran invitados de Mary. La familia Mills no era grande, Henry, padre de Regina era el último heredero de aquella familia, la fortuna que poseía pertenecía a la hija más joven, su única hija legítima. Zelena fue criada con todo el amor del mundo por el millonario, pero Regina era la heredera y ahora lo sería el pequeño Henry Daniel quien continuaría el legado de la familia.

* * *

David conducía el escarabajo orgulloso. Emma, que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, quiso ir con su tan estimado coche, decía que le traía suerte.

Swan golpeaba sin parar los pies en el suelo del automóvil, estaba visiblemente nerviosa. Mary parloteaba sobre la decoración, la comida, la bebida, los invitados, amaba los grandes eventos y como era la boda de su princesa, eso la dejaba más entusiasmada. Mary siempre respetó la elección de la hija, pero íntimamente soñaba con verla casarse y estaba muy feliz por eso. Neal canturreaba animado una cancioncilla infantil. De repente, el escarabajo comenzó a dar brincos y se paró en mitad del camino.

-¡PAPÁ!- Emma desorbitó los ojos. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no el día de su boda.

-No será nada, hija, voy a ver…- intentó calmar a la hija, percibió su nerviosismo en su mirada

David abrió el capó y salía humo de él. El motor se había sobrecalentado.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Debía haber traído mi chaqueta!- Emma lloriqueaba, su chaqueta le daba, de cierta forma, seguridad, además de su escarabajo, era su otro amuleto -¡Nunca me has dejado tirada!- salió del coche y le dio una patada, frustrada, a una rueda.

-¡Ema! Hija… Calma, ¡vas a mancharte el vestido!- Mary la reprendió desde la ventana del coche, la rubia caminaba de arriba abajo, preocupada.

-Regina ya debe estar allí…Joder…¡No puedo retrasarme el día de mi boda, mamá!- fue a ver el motor junto con su padre, nadie conocía aquel escarabajo como ella.

-Hija…Las novias se atrasan…¡Es absolutamente normal!- Mary intentó calmarla otra vez. David ya estaba metido en faena, tenía que esperar a que el motor se enfriara.

-¡No para mí! ¡Regina odia los atrasos!- abrió el maletero y cogió una caja de herramientas, estaba decidida a ayudar al padre.

-Emma, déjame eso a mí…- cogió la caja de manos de la hija y le hizo señas para que volverá a meterse en el coche. Ella resopló, pero hizo lo que el padre le había pedido –Llama a Regina y le avisas del atraso- David le dijo ya quitándose la parte de arriba del traje, quedándose solo con la camisa, no podía manchar el chaleco.

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde está mi móvil?- Emma buscó el aparato en la guantera del escarabajo, no estaba ahí -¡Mamá, necesito tu móvil!- Swan pidió, Mary lo buscó en el bolso y se lo dio. El problema es que no había cobertura -¿De qué sirve este trasto? ¡NADA!- tiró el móvil al asiento de atrás, impaciente.

Mary ni se había dado cuenta de la aflicción de la hija, estaba mirando con deseo los brazos del marido, él sudaba, y cada cierto tiempo se limpiaba el sudor con el brazo, Emma la miró, indignada.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ten modales! ¡Buajjj!- Swan hizo una mueca, la madre era la que tendría que calmarla de alguna manera, no estar mirando para el rubio que ya peinaba algunas canas.

-¡Buaj, buaj!- el pequeño Neal repitió imitando la mueca de la hermana. Encontraba aquello gracioso, por no entender nada todo era una fiesta para él.

-¡Eso mismo, chico!- despeinó los cabellos negros del hermano. Intentó distraerse, cogió al hermano y fueron a correr por el arcén, ambos jugaban, ora lanzaban piedrecitas en medio de los arbustos, ora jugaban escondiéndose tras de los árboles. Mary ya estaba con los pelos de punta, gritaba sin parar "¡cuidado, Emma!" "¡Vas acabar rompiendo el vestido!" "¡Neal se va a hacer daño!" "¡Parad!" De nada sirvió que la de más edad gritara sin parar, ellos continuaron ignorando a la madre por completo.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos, Emma estaba cada vez más nerviosa y ansiosa, pero sobre todo preocupada con su novia, nada paciente, conocía a la morena. Estaban a un poco más de la mitad del camino. Pasaba un autobús cada hora, o sea, ni una segunda alternativa tenían, pues hacía media hora que había pasado uno.

-¡Voy a ayudar a papá! ¡Y no intentes impedírmelo!- Emma salió del coche, decidida, ya quitándose los tacones.

-¡No será necesario, mi princesa!- David se sacudió las manos y se secó el sudor del rostro -¡Tu padre ha resuelto el problema!- sonrió a la hija y le hizo una caricia al hijo que estaba agarrado a su pierna-¡Vamos muchacho!- cogió al hijo en brazos y agarró la mano de la hija –Tu hermana tiene a una cierta reina esperándola…- puso al hijo en la sillita.

-¡Furiosa! Se te ha olvidado mencionar eso…- soltó el aire de los pulmones. Todos rieron. En seguida el rubio tocó el hombro de la rubia, pasándole confianza y arrancó el coche.

* * *

Regina había llegado al sitio de la ceremonia y de la fiesta, fue a saludar a los invitados que allí estaban. Los pequeños jugaban corriendo cerca de las sillas, Roland cuidaba de la hermana y del primo bajo la mirada cautelosa de la abuela Cora, Henry corría por medio de las personas, el muchacho atraía las miradas de todos, casi no podía jugar con los otros niños porque siempre había alguien que lo quería coger en brazos, fue el caso de Ruby junto con Lily que comenzaron a mimar al pequeño, la Mills pasó rápido por ellas haciéndoles una seña que ambas devolvieron sonriendo alegres, la morena de mechas rojas susurró un "está buena" "Yo me la tiraba", recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Lily, fue inevitable no reír, después la morena divisó a August con la hija de Jefferson. Como había prometido, Regina no los había abandonado, fue a hablar con el escritor, le preguntó cuándo salía Jefferson de la prisión, si estaba bien, conversaron brevemente, el escritor respondió esperanzado que en tres meses, más o menos, estarían en familia. August le preguntó sobre la amiga, lo que hizo que a la Mills se le pasara algo por la mente, ya habían pasado varios minutos, le dijo que seguramente estaría en camino. Le recordó que Emma no era muy puntual, el escritor se echó a reír ante la observación, conocía a la amiga, con toda certeza se retrasaría.

La Mills saludó también a Ariel, Mérida y Mulan, que estaba con sus manos entrelazadas con las de la pelirroja. Regina sonrió maliciosa y al darse la vuelta chocó con Anna y un muchacho alto y rubio, "probablemente debe ser su novio, Kristoff a quien Emma mencionó", pensó. Anna le robó tiempo a la morena parloteando sobre la decoración, el fotógrafo, los músicos, los arreglos florales, la elección del escotado vestido, Regina ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no prestaba atención en las palabras de la prima de Emma, gracias a Dios Elsa se acercó para felicitar a la novia, salvando los oídos de Regina, que en seguida le preguntó qué hora era, se dio cuenta de que ya se había pasado la hora del comienzo de la ceremonia.

Caminó hacia la casa de los Swan para llamar a su atrasada novia, sin embargo, antes de atravesar el pequeño portón de madera que dividía el jardín de la casa, divisó a una mujer morena, a quién reconoció, Regina tenía buena memoria y aunque la hubiera visto solo una vez, recordaba aquellos bellos ojos azules. Se acercó

-¿Milah?- Regina arqueó la ceja sorprendida

-Hola Regina…No esperaba verte de nuevo…Estoy feliz en saber que te acuerdas de mi nombre…- la morena de ojos azules sonrió maliciosa

-Tú…¿Qué haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado…- dijo irónicamente, con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios

-Bueno…Tú y Emma…¿Emma es su nombre, verdad? Necesitáis un juez de paz…En este caso…jueza…- ella rió -¡Qué mundo tan pequeño! Casaré a la mujer más sexy que he visto en la vida…¡Y no he visto pocas! Es…una pena…Es más, aún estás más hermosa vestida de novia…Estoy verdaderamente curiosa por saber si tu novia es tan bella como tú…- dijo maliciosamente y percibió la mirada de reprobación de la morena, aun así, Regina respondió.

-La más bella que he tenido el placer de conocer…- suspiró con mirada apasionada

-Hummm…Y…¿Dónde está?- preguntó como si insinuara algo, a Mills no le gustó esa provocación –No es que me importe…¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, con novia o sin novia, gano yo de momento, cuanto más tiempo pase aquí, mejor para mí…- sonrió sarcástica, uno de los mayores placeres de la jueza era provocar "inseguridades" en las novias, era su diversión particular en su trabajo. Adoraba asistir a la "novia histérica" y después narrar un hermoso discurso sobre la unión, amaba su trabajo –Mucho mejor…- guiñó a la morena que la ignoró dándole la espalda. Pero Regina no lo dejó pasar, se giró de nuevo mirando a los ojos azules con mirada asesina.

-¡De hecho, sí, mundo pequeño en que vivimos!- dijo dejando claro que no le había gustado nada la insinuación de la jueza.

-¡Que quede claro, Regina, si ella no aparece, me caso yo contigo!- dijo casi gritando, la morena ya estaba caminando a paso largo en dirección a la hermana

-¿Dónde está Emma?- preguntó Regina en cuanto llegó cerca de Zelena, su tono de voz salió más alto de lo que le gustaría. Miró a los lados buscando a alguien de la familia Swan, David o Mary. Nadie estaba ahí.

-No han llegado, hermanita…esa rubita…- señaló a Elsa que ahora estaba sentada mirando en dirección de cierta pelirroja, no tenía valor para saludar a las tres mujeres que parecían encantadas con la belleza del lugar -…dijo que Emma había salido un poco después que ellas…- informó

-¡Voy a buscar el móvil…ya vuelvo!- caminó rápidamente hacia la casa, cogió el aparato y comenzó a marcar, solo daba señal "Joder, Em" ¡Coge esta mierda!", miraba la pantalla frustrada. Volvió al jardín.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con ella?- Tinker se acercó con el novio al lado. Todos ya comentaban el atraso de la otra novia.

-No. No lo coge- dijo visiblemente irritada, la verdad era que estaba nerviosa. Aquello parecía algo tan tópico, tan tonto, pero Milah había conseguido poner a Regina de los nervios.

-¡Qué linda estás, hija…! – Cora finalmente fue a felicitar a la hija. Aunque la "felicitación" de Cora era prescindible. Regina miró indignada a la madre -¡Qué elección más maravillosa de vestido, mi reina!- agarró la mano de la hija haciéndole dar una vuelta para ver el vestido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?- Regina no lo podía creer, en ningún momento su madre comentó que iría, no tenía esperanzas, por más feliz que estuviera, fue inevitable no pensar que Cora podría simplemente haber aparecido para desdeñarla.

-Me mandaste la invitación, hija…- dijo cínica

-Pensé que entenderías que después de lo que hiciste contra mi familia- puso énfasis en la palabra familia –te la había retirado- Aquello no era realmente verdad, pero no iba a rendirse fácilmente ante las artimañas de la madre, la conocía muy bien, Cora era capaz de muchas cosas para conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Da igual! Estoy aquí…Pero…- fingió duda -¿Dónde está tu rubia petulante? Ya se pasa del tiempo…- dijo Cora irónica

-Yo…Es…- Regina no sabía qué decir, pero pensó rápido –¡No es de tu incumbencia, mamá!- volvió su atención al móvil ignorando a la madre por completo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Regina estaba cada vez más impaciente, ya había contestado mal a los músicos que nada tenían que ver con aquella situación. Caminaba hundiendo los tacones en el césped, si pudiera hacer ruido, con certeza los zapatos resonarían provocando un estruendo.

Cora, que analizaba a la hija desde hacía algunos minutos, decidió intervenir, a fin de cuentas, tenía que hacer su papel de madre, pero sería a su manera. Caminó hasta la hija, quien le lanzó una mirada mortal, como si dijera "no te acerques", no tenía paciencia para escuchar otro "calma" "está llegando". Le dio la espalda a la madre, Cora tiró de su brazo.

-Pero, ¿qué te está pasando? ¿Has perdido el juicio? ¡Recomponte, Regina! ¡No te enseñé esas maneras! ¡Ten elegancia! ¡Todos te están mirando portándote como una histérica! ¡Cielos! ¡Eres una Mills! Ponte en tu sitio y espera que llegue la novia, todas las novias se atrasan, es tan tópico como vosotras dos- Cora reviró los ojos

-¡Cállate, mamá! No te he pedido tu opinión…Es más…¿A ti qué te importa? Si ella no aparece, será tu mayor triunfo, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que quieres?- la acusó bruscamente

-¡Por Dios, Regina! ¡Mírate! Tan insegura, tan débil como un jarrón de porcelana- resopló -¡Ojalá tuviera esa suerte! ¡Pero tu rubia petulante no te abandonará! Infelizmente…- suspiró, Cora más que nadie sabía que Emma no desistiría, Swan le había afirmado eso tantas veces -¡Calma a tu hermana, Zelena!-ordenó –Antes que todas estas personas piensen que Regina está loca- se apartó de allí con caminar imponente, Cora odiaba llamar la atención.

-Gina…Mamá tiene razón…Los invitados están mirando…- dijo recelosa, conocía a la hermana que tenía. Pero ya era tarde, Regina le lanzó una mirada mortal

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡PARAD! ¡PARAD DE DECIRME QUE ME CALME! ¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! ¡NO NECESITO ESTAR CALMADA! ¡SOY LA NOVIA! ¡LAS NOVIAS SE PONEN NERVIOSAS! ¡ES SUPER NATURAL!...- caminaba de un lado a otro meneando negativamente la cabeza, indignada, ¿cuál era el problema de todos? Regina no quería escuchar más aquello -¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO EMMA? ¡NO COGE EL MALDITO TELÉFONO!- apretó el móvil entre los dedos

-¡Debe haber huido de ti! ¡Mira ese temperamento!- Killian reviró los ojos, bromista, había hablado bajo, pero Regina lo había escuchado

-¿QUIÉN TE PIENSAS QUE ERES?- miro al moreno con desprecio, claro que sabía quién era, pero quiso ser grosera.

-Gina…Está todo bien, Killian solo está bromeando…-miró al novio reprendiéndolo, él hizo una mueca y rió divertido. Estaba adorando aquella escena con la morena, se imaginó casándose con Tinker, ella no se pondría tan nerviosa.

-¡Broma de mal gusto! ¡Sal de aquí, impresentable!- ordenó. Killian levantó las manos en señal de rendición y salió riéndose -¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Acaso estoy vestida de payaso en lugar de novia?- reviró los ojos

-¡Cielos, hermanita! ¡Para! ¡Hace años que no te veo así!- Zelena intentó, en vano, acercarse

-¡A otras con esa! ¡Parece que nunca has estado en mi lugar!- la pelirroja retrocedió, sabía que no podía calmar a la hermana, y si había alguien capaz de hacerlo además de Emma era Tinker. Zelena golpeó el hombro de la rubia y le lanzó una mirada como si dijera "solo tú sabes amansar a la reina malvada"

-Gina…- la madrina tocó el mentón de la amiga –La señal en el camino es mala, por eso no consigues hablar con ella…Y si de verdad es la señal, significa que está cerca. ¿Ok?- miró a la amiga con cariño. Regina suspiró.

"¿Estará de camino con aquel proyecto de abeja?", pensó. Pero la frase acabó saliendo demasiado alta y arrancó una carcajada de la rubia. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un muchachito gritando el nombre de la tía

-¡Tita Gina! ¡TITA GINA!- Roland corrió en dirección a la tía y la abrazó por la cintura, arrancando una sonrisa genuina de la novia ansiosa. En aquel momento se olvidó de los nervios, su sobrino formaba parte de las personas más amadas del mundo.

-Hola, mi príncipe…¿Qué ocurre?- se agachó para darle su atención al sobrino

-Lo vi…lo vi…¡Lo he visto!- dijo dando algunos saltitos entusiasmado

-¿Él quién, Roland?- preguntó casi impaciente

-¡El coche de tita Emma! ¡HA LLEGADO TITA! Puedes parar de gritar a Killian ahora…Él es mi amigo…- le dio una sonrisa traviesa. A Killian se le daba bien los niños y los dos se entendían.

Regina sintió su corazón dispararse al escuchar que Emma había llegado, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Apretó aquellos hoyuelos lindos del sobrino y se puso de pie emocionada, pudo oír el ronco motor de aquella lata vieja, reviró los ojos sonriendo. Ni el día de su boda Emma dejaría ese escarabajo de lado.

Roland miró a la tía y agarró su mano conduciéndola al altar. En seguida los invitados se acomodaron en sus debidos asientos.

Regina sentía el estómago dando vueltas, notaba millares de mariposas ahí, su corazón latía dentro del pecho, podría jurar que cualquier de los presentes podría escuchar el estruendo que estaba haciendo. Respiró hondo como si inhalar le trajera calma, pero de nada sirvió, sintió el corazón vacilar, le faltó el aire en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con un par de esmeraldas.

Se dio cuenta de que estos estaban unos tonos más claros, brillaban con un verde intenso. Sus manos sudaron cuando la música comenzó dando inicio a la entrada de Swan.

 **Juro que siempre estaré a tu lado**

 **Te daré cualquier cosa y todas las cosas**

 **Y siempre me preocuparé**

 **En la debilidad y en la fuerza**

 **Felicidad y tristeza, en lo mejor y en lo peor**

 **Te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón**

Nadie cantaba, lo que se escuchaba era el melodioso sonido de la guitarra y el saxofón de los músicos al lado del pequeño altar, una combinación perfecta para la música que ambas habían escogido.

Dos instrumentos distintos que juntos daban una combinación única, así como Emma y Regina, tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo dependientes y complementarias una de la otra. La canción resonaba en la mente de Mills, a pesar de solo escucharse los instrumentos, Regina sabía en qué parte encajar la letra de la música, la canción expresaba todo lo que a ella le gustaría decir.

 **A partir de este momento, la vida comenzó**

 **A partir de este momento, tú eres el único**

 **Bien, a tu lado es mi lugar**

 **Desde este momento en adelante**

Los ojos color almendra clavados en los verdes, el mundo pareció detenerse. Lo que David le había dicho a la hija era verdad, no había nadie más alrededor. Emma quería correr y aferrarse a la mujer amada. Regina estaba tan hermosa, su vestido estaba hecho de una fina tela, bordado en las mangas y ceñido a su cuerpo, marcando muy bien sus curvas. Un escote generoso dejaba parte de la piel expuesta hasta la altura del ombligo, el vestido hacía una curva bajo las rodillas, abriéndose un poco más, era del famoso tipo "sirena". A Emma le gustó la elección, imaginó que la espalda también tendría que estar bordada. Perfecta. Majestuosa, diría Emma, y era lo que pensaba, su reina aguardaba su llegada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 **A partir de ese momento, he sido bendecida**

 **Vio solamente por tu felicidad**

 **Y por tu amor daría mi último suspiro**

 **Desde este momento en adelante**

-Papá…no me dejes caer…- susurró Emma al apartar los ojos de la novia. Agarraba el brazo del padre con firmeza.

-Estás yendo muy bien, princesa- dijo David con una sonrisa en los labios y acariciando la mano de la hija

-Siento como si fuera a desmayarme…- susurró Swan, sintió las piernas temblar, pero continuó caminando con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Si eso pasa, tus primos te van a estar dando la brasa el resto de la vida!- susurró en tono sarcástico

-E…ella…Yo…¿Me estoy casando?- ignoró el comentario del padre. Desvió la mirada un segundo para encararlo. Todo parecía tan surreal.

-Sí, hija…Lo estás haciendo- afirmó David sonriendo, la hija parecía desconcertada –Y no voy a dejar que huyas…Es más, si intentas huir, me caso yo con esa morena- bromeó. A Emma no le gustó nada, pisó adrede el pie del padre y le sonrió al fotógrafo disimulando. David apretó el brazo de la hija en señal de protesta.

¿Cómo era posible que se metieran el uno con el otro de camino al altar? Cuando se trataba del padre y de la hija, se podía esperar todo.

 **Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón**

 **Apenas puedo esperar pera vivir mi vida contigo, apenas puedo esperar para comenzar**

 **Tú y yo nunca no separaremos**

 **Mis sueños se volverán realidad por ti**

Finalmente llegaron al altar y fue ahí que Regina consiguió reparar en la elección del vestido de su amada. Era sencillo, también de manga corta, bordado, un escote en "V" en la parte de delante, menos escandaloso que el de la morena. La espalda también tenía el diseño en "V" hasta la altura de la cintura donde había una fina cinta, que dividía la parte del busto de la vaporosa falda, el tejido era ligero, y el conjunto dejaba a la rubia mucho más hermosa. Regina amó la elección de esa pieza, sencilla y alegre. Sonrió cuando David le entregó la mano de la hija. Asintió al suegro y tomó la mano de su casi esposa, ambas temblaron con el toque.

-Llega atrasada, señorita Swan…- susurró en cuanto la novia se acercó. Emma le dio una larga sonrisa traviesa

-Estaba repensando en esta locura…- bromeó –Pensé en huir…- susurró de nuevo, girándose hacia la jueza Milah que sonrió hacia ambas.

Ella comenzó con el discurso acostumbrado, si estaban ahí por libre y espontanea voluntad, si nada las coartaba, si había alguien en contra, todo lo que un juez de paz pregunta.

A petición de las cuatro madrinas, antes de empezar la ceremonia, la jueza realizó un breve discurso romántico y anunció que podían hacer los votos. Sin embargo, había un pero, ninguna de las dos había pensado qué decir, ambas lanzaron una mirada perdida a Milah, que sonrió de forma cómplice a Zelena, Tinker, Ruby y Lily, que sonreían traviesas, las cuatro sabían que ellas no querían prolongar esa parte de la ceremonia, no necesitaban hacer votos públicos, ya les estaban demostrando a todos la unión de ambas, sus votos eran renovados cada mañana, con cada nuevo día.

Regina intentó decir algo, decir que no iban a hacerlo, quería decirle a Milah que no había sido contratada para eso, pero ya era tarde. Otra música comenzó a sonar y la jueza habló al micrófono para que se intercambiaran las alianzas.

Regina y Emma pensaban que quien iba a entregar las alianzas era Roland, pero lo que vieron les arrancó gruesas lágrimas a ambas madres. Henry caminaba tambaleante con una pequeña cesta, que contenía las alianzas, y Roland caminaba detrás con otra cesta un poco mayor, y tiraba pétalos hacia los lados.

Fue inevitable, todos los invitados se giraron para ver a los pequeños Mills. Henry sonreía tropezando sus piececitos, cada cierto momento paraba y miraba al primo como si pidiese permiso para continuar. Roland era un amor, guiaba a Henry y sonreía a todos, varios "ohnn" "qué lindo" "qué bonitos" se oyeron desde los asientos.

Regina se ahogaba en lágrimas, menos mal que el maquillaje era a prueba de agua. Se preguntaba cómo Henry había crecido tan rápido. Su muchachito parecía un mini hombre en aquel trajecito, ¿y Roland? Parecía un joven, que hubiera adoptado una gran responsabilidad.

Emma miró a Zelena y a Tinker, que sonreían traviesas en cuanto Roland ayudaba a Henry a subir el escalón. Ella sabía que aquello lo habían planeado las dos, lo pactado había sido que Roland llevara las alianzas, no Henry. Sin embargo, aquella mirada no era de reprensión, y sí una de agradecimiento. Había sido un lindo gesto, no podía quedar más perfecto. Emma estaba tan emocionada como Regina, pero sus lágrimas rápidamente cesaron.

-Gracias, hijo…- Regina sorbió al agacharse para coger las alianzas. El pequeño llevo su manita al rostro de la madre y secó sus lágrimas como si le dijera "no llores", y después corrió alzando los bracitos para que Emma lo cogiera en brazos.

-¡Chico! ¡Estás creciendo!- besó al hijo y lo puso de nuevo en el suelo, Roland guió al primo hacia Zelena.

-Podéis comenzar los votos- Milah dijo con mirada sugestiva mirando a Regina, alentándola a que comenzara ella.

-Bueno…yo…- la morena fue pillada desprevenida. Respiró hondo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, había tantas cosas que deseaba decir –Ehh…Me gustaría comenzar diciendo lo magnífico que es conocer a alguien con quien poder compartir el alma- miró hacia los profundos ojos verdes –Que nos acepte, así…sin querer cambiar nada- agarró una mano de la novia –Estuve un largo tiempo intentando superar en lo que me había convertido y contigo…siento que finalmente he conseguido cambiar…contigo a mi lado siento que nunca estaré sola- sonrió, su corazón latía rápido, decir aquello en voz alta delante de tanta gente era extraño.

Regina parecía esperar el pronunciamiento de la novia con ansias, no tenía nada más que decir. Emma se dio cuenta de que era su turno para decir algo. Se pasó una de las manos por el pelo, estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo expresar algo que estuviera a la altura de lo que sentía? Aún más después de las bellas palabras de la amada, se sentía perdida. Entonces, decidió comenzar hablando de cómo veía a la imponente mujer que había cambiado su vida. Cogió aire y comenzó

-A pesar de que todos consideran a esta mujer fuerte e independiente, yo he conocido a una mujer de corazón puro y amable que siempre creyó en mí a pesar de mis inseguridades…- dijo de una única vez

La morena consideró gracioso la manera desesperada de hablar de su novia. Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a su casi esposa y volvió a hablar

-Yo creo en ti, Em- pasó la punta de los dedos por el blanco rostro de la novia –Y cuando se cree en alguien no es solo durante un minuto o un momento, es para toda la vida. Te dedico toda mi vida, toda mi historia, todo lo que soy- al contrario que la rubia, Regina dijo todo en calma, parecía menos nerviosa, agarró más firmemente la mano sudada de su compañera

-Ehh…Para ser digna de acompañar tu historia me comprometo a ayudarte a amar la vida, a abrazarla con ternura y tener la paciencia que el amor exige- Emma parecía más calmada, el toque firme en su mano le daba seguridad –Prometo hablar cuando las palabras sean necesarias y compartir el silencio cuando no lo sean…- dio media sonrisa y volvió a hablar –Prometo estar en desacuerdo y de acuerdo con tus paranoias en relación a nuestro hijo- en ese momento los invitados rieron, todos sabían de los ataques de la morena, Regina reviró los ojos indignada con aquello, pero continuó mirando las esmeraldas –Y vivir en el calor de tu corazón- Emma apoyó la mano en el pecho de la morena, Regina reposó la suya sobre la de la rubia.

-Yo prometo llamar hogar el espacio que hay entre tus fuertes brazos y besarte todos los días por la mañana. Prometo hacerte feliz y quererte feliz incluso lejos de mí- hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de prometer. Continuó –Te prometo mi amor eterno- Regina prácticamente recito esas palabras, como si hubiera ensayado todo ese discurso.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, tuve la certeza de que tenía que ir tras lo que deseaba- sonrió al recordar a la arrogante mujer que había conocido y aun así, corrió tras ella –Dejé mis miedos y me enfrenté a mi interior solo para estar contigo- ella se refería a haber escogido una familia, tuvo miedo, se había sentido tan insegura con todo aquello, un hijo, una familia, una vida hogareña, nada de aquello estaba en sus planes –Superé algunos obstáculos y hasta mis límites, y mi amor solo aumentó cada día más- sus ojos lagrimearon, nunca se imaginó haciendo tal declaración, mucho menos de forma pública. Prosiguió tras tomar una bocanada de aire –Te amé cuando sonreíste, te amé cuando lloraste, te amé cuando me enseñaste lo maravilloso que podía ser vivir en familia, te amé al hundirme en la inmensidad de tu mirada- sus miradas estaban clavadas la una en la otra, un imán mantenía fijos esos iris humedecidos.

Regina secó las lágrimas que insistían en resbalar a causa de aquellas palabras, se estaba odiando por ser tan emotiva. Sonrió emocionada, pero necesitaba recomponerse una vez más y volvió a hablar.

-Yo me comprometo a amarte seriamente en todas tus facetas- le tocó el rostro con las dos manos –Ahora y siempre. Prometo que nunca voy a olvidar que nuestro amor es un amor para toda la vida y siempre sabré en el fondo de mi alma que no importa cuántos desafíos puedan querer separarnos, siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta la una hacia la otra, siempre tendremos nuestro amor para refugiarnos, siempre tendremos la paz de una mirada…- miraba las esmeraldas con profundidad, cariño, pasión y amor. Por encima de todo, amor.

En seguida pegaron sus cabezas sus respiraciones estaban desacompasadas, sus alientos se mezclaban, se iban a besar, pero aquel no era el momento.

-Podéis daros las alianzas…- la jueza interrumpió, las novias, que parecían despertar del transe, estaban en otro planeta, un mundo creado por ellas, el mundo Swan Mills. Sonrieron avergonzadas, habían perdido la cabeza. ¿De verdad se iban a besar antes de serles concedido el permiso? ¡Parecía que sí!

"Sí, quiero" "Sí, quiero". Ambas pronunciaron mientras intercambiaban las alianzas con rapidez, parecían dos adolescentes desesperadas, querían besarse ya.

Muchos de los invitados aún lloraban emocionados con las bellas palabras intercambiadas por las dos, en especial Tinker y Mary, ambas lloraban sin parar, David carraspeó algunas veces disimulando la emoción, pero una cierta señora, en el momento del intercambio de alianzas, se levantó y salió rápidamente.

Cora caminó en dirección a la plantación de uvas que había en las cercanías y lloró silenciosa, no se permitiría demostrar cualquier sentimiento. La verdad era que, de hecho, estaba emocionada con los votos intercambiados por las dos, aquello era amor, podía afirmarlo solo por la forma en la que se miraban, pero las palabras…¡Las palabras tiene poder!

Pocos minutos después, las madrinas, y en este caso, las testigos, Ruby y Lily firmaron y luego fue el turno de Tinkerbell y Zelena. Regina firmó los documentos con su caligrafía perfecta, en seguida Emma hizo lo mismo, temblaba sobre el papel.

-¡Os declaro casadas!- anunció Milah –Ahora sí podéis besaros…- la jueza sonrió cómplice. Las novias sonrieron traviesas, como si fueran a planear algo o hacer algo prohibido.

No fue necesario decirlo dos veces. Emma se mordió el labio inferior de forma traviesa mirando a la morena a los ojos, agarró la nuca de la esposa que se humedeció los labios con la lengua y le dio un beso de quitar el aliento. De aquellos cinematográficos, lento, cargado de amor y deseo. Un beso diferente a los otros, no porque tuviera un gusto diferente o forma diferente, todo lo contrario, se conocían muy bien, sus labios buscaban caminos hacia un nuevo rumbo, una nueva vía, una nueva vida, un recomienzo, un Érase una vez…


	38. Érase una vez2Fiesta

**Érase una vez…..Segunda parte. Fiesta**

Las novias Swan Mills aún se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Los aplausos y silbidos estallaron.

Ellas pararon el lento beso en cuanto el aire se hizo necesario, en realidad, se habían olvidado de que necesitaban respirar, sonrieron la una a la otra con mirada apasionada. En seguida, Regina cogió al hijo en brazos y lo besó repetidas veces, él sonreía ante aquella agitación. Emma se juntó a la esposa e hijo en un abrazo acogedor, besó la cabeza de la morena e hizo lo mismo con Henry.

-Tenemos la familia más hermosa del mundo…- susurró envolviendo a los dos en el abrazo

Regina sonrió convencida con aquel comentario, iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por los labios de la esposa. No tuvo tiempo de hablar, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el beso que tanto le agradaba.

-¡Ok! ¡Ya basta vosotras dos! Mi cuota de veces de veros intercambiando saliva acabó en el "puedes besar a la novia"- David se acercaba bromista.

-Creo que podéis esperar a la luna de miel…- recordó Mary –el mundo no irá a acabar hoy, hijas…- besó la cabeza a la nuera –Estás majestuosa, Regina…- elogió el vestido, no había podido hacerlo debido al retraso.

-Gra…gracias…- respondió tímidamente la morena

-¡Cuida de mi princesa!- abrazó a la nuera fuertemente. Mary era intensa

-¡Será tratada como tal! ¡Lo prometo!- Regina buscó aire en el sofocante abrazo donde Mary ya lloraba.

-¡Hermanita! Pero, ¿qué beso fue ese, eh?- llegó Zelena quien agarró a la hermana y haciendo que Mary la soltase. Regina no sobreviviría a todos aquellos apretones.

-Zel…Me aprietas…- dijo

-Disculpa, Gina…¡Es que ha sido todo tan cautivador! ¡Qué lindos votos! ¿Y tú, rubia entrometida?- se giró para mirar a la cuñada que parpadeó mientras era sofocada en el abrazo de la madre -¡Si besas la boca de mi hermana de esa manera, no quiero imaginar el resto!- rió ante las palabras de doble sentido

-Felicidades, Regina…- Milah felicitó a la morena –Por cierto, tu mujer es muy bella, pero no tanto como tú…- besó la mano de la morena

-Gracias…Por cierto…un bello discurso- agradeció formalmente –Quédate a la fiesta…- la invitó –Si no tienes otra ceremonia que realizar, claro…- añadió al ver la sonrisa tímida de la jueza.

-Bueno…En realidad no, me quedo si me concedes un baile…- pidió maliciosa

-No sé bailar, señorita Milah…- brotó una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios de la recién casada

-No fue eso lo que me pareció dos noches atrás…- recordó el baile caliente que tuvieron en la despedida de soltera

-Está bien…- sonrió

-¿Viste, hermanita?...Esta morena hizo un hermoso discurso- Zel se entrometió en la conversación.

Emma cogió a Henry y se lo presentó a los primos a los que veía con menos frecuencia. Todos encantados con el hijo de la rubia.

-Si te digo que se parece a ti, ¿vas a pensar que estoy mintiendo, prima?- comentó uno de los primos de la rubia

-¡Sonríe de forma traviesa como tú!- dijo otro pariente. Emma adoró aquello, que reconocieran expresiones faciales entre ella y el hijo era un regalo.

-Un hermoso discurso, sí, Zelena…- Regina continuó la conversación

-¿Hermanas? ¿En serio?- Milah pareció sorprendida

-¡Sí…hermanas! ¿Por qué el asombro?- indagó Zelena

-Bueno…Es que…Regina es bellísima, pero tú posees una belleza poco común, Zelena…- dijo el nombre de la rubia de forma sensual –Con toda certeza, la familia Mills tiene las mujeres más bellas que he tenido el placer de conocer- observó a Zelena de la cabeza a los pies de manera maliciosa. A Zelena no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de deseo sobre ella.

-¿Qué te parece conocer el sitio en mi compañía?- invitó a la morena extendiendo la mano

¿Zelena era depredadora? ¡Parecía que sí! Regina la miró indignada, tenía que hablar con su hermana sobre ese lado lésbico que ciertamente desconocía.

-Llévala a la plantación de uvas y a los establos…- Regina y su lado celestinesco dando "ideas" –Habrá algunos trabajadores por allí, podrán enseñaros los caballos y probad los vinos de la bodega…

-¡He escuchado decir que los vinos Swan's son los mejores!- comentó la jueza

-¡Con toda certeza, Milah!- Regina sonrió maliciosa a las dos -¡No entréis en el depósito de vinos!- dijo aquello a propósito, si conocía bien a Zelena, iría allí solo por el hecho de que le hubieran dicho de no hacerlo. Un lugar perfecto y apartado para estar a solas.

* * *

La fiesta prosiguió animada, varios invitados bailando al ritmo marcado por el DJ, otro comían, algunos paseaban por la amplia hacienda. Los niños corrían por mitad del césped, reían y jugaban sin parar. Henry parecía una hormiguita al lado de los otros niños, Neal y Dorothy que eran los mayores, jugaban juntos, y siempre había alguien cuidando de los tres.

Cora desapareció durante un largo tiempo, volvió a la fiesta yendo en dirección a las bebidas, quería felicitar a la hija, pero no tenía valor. ¿Era débil? Quizás.

En otra mesa apartada, una cierta joven parloteaba asustando a otra joven pelirroja.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Anna! ¡Quiero decir, soy Anna, la hermana de Elsa!- Ariel miró a la muchacha con asombro, estaba distraída observando a cierta rubia tímida –¡Sí, aquella a la que no dejas de mirar! Por la que incluso ahora estás babeando. Y mira…¡Ella tampoco deja de mirarte a ti! ¡Muévete, muchacha!- a esas alturas, Ariel no estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Y Elsa? Estaba roja como un tomate de tanta vergüenza al otro lado de la mesa. Tenía ganas de estrangular a la hermana.

-Errr…- Ariel no sabía cómo actuar

-¡Vamos! ¿A qué estás esperando? Ella está interesada en ti…Se lo escuché decir…- susurró empujando ligeramente a la pelirroja -¡Ve!- y la sub chef caminó torpemente hasta Elsa

-¡Menos mal que Ariel ha movido ficha! ¡No parece mi prima! ¡Tonta!- Mérida reviraba los ojos

-¿Cómo es eso? ¡Tonta eres tú, pelirroja!- Mulan le dio un beso, Mérida necesitaba acostumbrarse a aquello, su asistente era fogosa

-V…ve con calma…Por favor…o…- pidió jadeante

-¿O…?- dejó en suspenso la oriental

-¡Me las apañaré para follarte aquí mismo!- le avisó. Después de haber escuchado a Regina en la empresa, se habían ido al apartamento de la pelirroja y desde entonces no habían parado.

-Eso no es problema, pelirroja…- le mordió el labio inferior arrancando un quedo gemido de la jefa –Hay mucho verde por aquí…una plantación de uvas enorme…- agarró a la pelirroja por la cintura de forma provocativa.

-¿Qué estás pensando exactamente…?- entrecerró los ojos fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba

-Intenta imaginar…- cogió a la jefa de la mano y desaparecieron por medio de la plantación.

* * *

Tras una larga sesión de fotos, las novias fueron felicitadas por todos los invitados a lo largo de la fiesta. David y Mary ya bailaban sobre el gran escenario de ladrillo que había sido montado entre los árboles. Tinker, después de felicitar a la amiga y llorar un mar de lágrimas decidió ir a bailar con Killian. ¡Ah! Tinker amenazó a la rubia, le dijo a Emma que cuidara muy bien de su mejor amiga, pues si le hacía daño, ella misma acabaría con la petulancia de Swan. Emma se echó a reír ante la amenaza de la bajita, pero renovó la promesa hecha durante los votos.

-¡Prometo amar a esta morena, Tinker! ¡Puedes confiar en ello!- dijo besando la mejilla de la esposa

-¡Así lo espero, rubia del escarabajo!- Tinker cruzó los brazos y puso cara de seriedad. En seguida, las tres rieron a carcajadas.

Lily y Ruby abrazaron con afecto a las novias, pero para no perder la costumbre, hicieron chistes, incluso recordaron cierto cumpleaños de una rubia. Aquel en que las dos habían hecho escandalosamente el amor después del fin de "huelga" por parte de Regina cuando aún estaba embarazada. Mills desorbitó los ojos, recordaba aquella noche con claridad, fue la noche del "Quedaos" a partir del cual Ruby y Lily ya no se despegaron.

-¿Co…co…cómo?- Regina tartamudeó

-Relaja amor…¡Eso es envidia! Están locas por saber cómo es entre nosotras…- Emma intentó calmar a la esposa que ahora estaba colorada de vergüenza

Pero, ¿será posible que ya todos las hubieran escuchado?

-¡Qué es eso! ¡Lo imaginamos, rubia!- Lily intentó aguantarse la risa -¡SEIS orgasmos! ¡No es para cualquiera!- decía lasciva

-Es más…esperamos que uséis con moderación nuestro regalo…- dijo Ruby maliciosa. El regalo de ellas no era nada discreto, es más era algo de lo que la pareja nunca había conversado.

-¿Qué será?- preguntó la morena con recelo. Un regalo de parte de Ruby y Lily podría ser considerado una bomba. No eran discretas, y tampoco tenían pudor cuando se trataba de sexo.

-¡Un regalo es un regalo! ¡Tendrás que ir a verlo! ¡No nos gastamos el dinero en empaquetarlo por nada!- las madrinas se echaron a reír -¡Contadnos después de usarlo! ¡Ah! ¡Vamos a exigir compensación!- salieron riéndose, dejando a Emma y Regina con cara de "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

-¿Cómo es que conseguí unas amigas tan retrasadas?- comentó Emma agarrando a la esposa por la cintura

-¡TE HE ESCUCHADO RUBIA!- gritó Lily desde la pista de baile. Imposible no reír, las novias lo hicieron juntas.

De repente cierto muchachito sonriente se agarró a las piernas de las madres tirando de ambos vestidos, pedía atención.

-Mi amor…- Regina cogió al hijo en brazos -¿Es la hora del baile? ¿Mi príncipe quiere sacar a las madres a bailar?- sonrió al hijo que dijo sí con la cabeza, aquello era un sí –Qué así sea, pequeño príncipe…- le dio varios besos en su pequeño rostro.

-¡Ok! ¡El muchacho manda!- dijo Emma alegre guiándolos para el primer baile

El día estaba claro, la temperatura era amena, el sol amenazaba con ponerse, pero sus rayos aún atravesaban las nubes iluminando el lugar entre las hojas de los árboles.

No habían escogido una canción exacta para el primer baile, no lo habían planeado, fue un acto espontáneo.

Regina apretó al hijo entre sus brazos y caminó hasta un sitio vacío entre otras personas que ya disfrutaban de la música. En seguida, la madre rubia envolvió a su esposa en sus brazos. Henry en medio con las manitas abiertas en el rostro de la madre morena. Acabó una canción y comenzó otra un poco más animada. El pequeño Mills se agitó en los brazos de su mamá morena, movía los bracitos de forma animada, el muchacho de hecho estaba bailando. Emma sonreía, estaba muy feliz, compartir aquel momento con su familia era perfecto, nada podría estropear aquel instante, aquel sentimiento, el amor que sentía desbordaba, y en un determinado momento, Swan dejó resbalar unas lágrimas, era felicidad. Regina se dio cuenta, acarició el rostro de la esposa y Henry tocó la mejilla de la madre rubia.

-Os amo mucho…- Emma apretó los labios en la cabeza de la morena. La vida no podía ser más perfecta, los tres allí abrazados eran una roca, firmes y sólidos, los tres estaban completos.

-¡A..abu!- Henry se agitó abriendo los brazos hacia cierta señora que estaba de pie admirando a aquella familia. Sí, familia, pensó la matriarca Mills -¡Abu!- él llamó de nuevo y Cora desorbitó los ojos emocionada. Henry había pronunciado su primera palabra.

-¿Amor? ¡Hijo!- Regina se emocionó con aquello -¡Ha hablado, Emma! ¡Ha hablado!

-¡Abu!- el pequeño gritó esta vez, arrancando una gran sonrisa emocionada a la madre rubia. Emma no podía ni pronunciar una palabra.

-Está bien, príncipe…mamá ha entendido que quieres ir con tu abuela…- Regina entrelazó los dedos en los de Emma mientras agarraba a Henry en el otro brazo y caminaron en dirección a la madre que estaba paralizada, estática, sus ojos estaban llorosos, no sabía si iba a poder aguantar aquello. Demasiado tarde, cuando Regina llegó lo suficientemente cerca de la madre, Henry se tiró a los brazos de la abuela que lloró sin poder contener las lágrimas. El pequeño rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de Cora y apretó su boca en el rostro de la abuela como si le diera un beso, aquel abrazo fue tan agradable y verdadero que Cora se vio desarmada, las lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la mujer que ahora sentía el corazón henchirse, sentía el amor.

Una única lágrima resbaló de los ojos almendra, estaba emocionada, por más herida que estuviera con la madre, quizás ya no tanto a esas alturas, conseguía ver el amor que la madre le tenía a su nieto y era recíproco, el muchacho amaba a su abuela.

Emma sonrió ante aquella escena, agarró la mano de la esposa y le dio un breve beso.

-Deja que nuestro hijo disfrute de su abuela…Parece que ambos se han echado de menos…- Regina sonreía abobada con la escena, parecía todo tan surreal. Sonrió a la esposa y fueron a comer algo. Henry estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

A aquellas alturas de la fiesta, todos habían comido, bebido, sacado innumerables fotos, algunos charlaban y otro paseaban por la gran hacienda.

Regina divisó a Belle con Graham, intercambiaron algunas palabras. La asistente no era amiga íntima de la presidenta, pero aún así, Mills quiso invitarla. Emma bailaba con algunos primos y conversaba animada, después improvisaron una mesa de póquer y se pusieron a jugar. Mills se indignó con aquello, su esposa era de verdad una niña. ¡Solo le faltó ponerse a jugar al futbol vestida de novia!

-¿Puedo saber quién trajo una baraja de cartas a la boda?- Regina tocó el hombro de la esposa arqueando una ceja como si la reprendiese, pero estaba bromeando.

-August…- Emma cogía una carta

-Hummm…- se encogió de hombros -¿Me acompañas al baño?- susurró Regina la oído de la esposa

-Claro, amor…- Emma sonrió victoriosa y le dio vuelta a las cartas dejándolas sobre la mesa -¡Con permiso! – pidió de manera sarcástica, Swan era buena haciendo faroles. Los primos y August resoplaron y comenzaron otra partida.

La pareja caminó hacia las escaleras de manos dadas.

-Emma, ayúdame con esto…- pidió la morena al bajarse la cremallera del vestido en cuando llegaron al cuarto

-¡Quién te mano escoger un vestido de estos!- Emma reviró los ojos divertida

-¿Me vas a decir que no te ha gustado?- preguntó maliciosa ya entrando en el baño

-¡Me ha encantado! Pero, ciertamente, voy a preferir quitártelo- gritó desde el cuarto mientras miraba algunos de los regalos encima de la cama, pero por supuesto buscaba el paquete con el nombre de Ruby y Lily, había deducido lo que podría ser, a fin de cuentas, conocía muy bien a esas dos.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?- Regina salió del baño y entró en el vestidor para buscar un pintalabios para retocarse

-¿Cómo no pensar? ¡Te has mirado en el espejo! ¡Si pudieras ver lo que yo veo, no pensarías en otra cosa!- Swan encontró el paquete y muchos otros parecidos.

-¡Eres una pervertida, Emma!- rió mientras se retiraba el exceso de pintura.

-¿Yo? ¡Pervertidos mis parientes! ¡Ven a ver!- Emma llamó a la esposa para que viera algunos de los regalos. La morena no podía creer lo que veía. ¡Aquello era absurdo!

-¿Qué problema tiene estas personas?- Regina reviró los ojos aún sin creerse en la cantidad de dildos que les habían regalado.

-Bueno…Supongo que piensan que nos falta algo en nuestra relación- dijo Emma agarrando el "juguete" color violeta -¡Mira! ¡Este tiene luces! ¡Y vibra!- sonrió entusiasmada

-¿No estarás pensando en usar esas cosas, no?- Regina hizo una mueca

-¿Por qué no? ¡Estimula la relación!- dijo Emma divertida

-¡Estás loca!- la morena le golpeó el hombro

-¡Loca por ti! ¡Mi esposa!- besó aquellos labios románticamente

-¿Ya los has usado antes?- preguntó Regina en cuanto el beso cesó

-Algunas veces…- dijo tímida, nunca habían hablado sobre eso. Mills tenía una expresión entre la duda y la curiosidad.

-¿Con quién si puede saberse?- apoyó una mano en la cadera, y arqueó una ceja

-Humm, creo que no te va a gustar saberlo…- Emma se mordió el labio inferior, no quería hablar

-¿Quién, Emma?- la morena exigió una respuesta

-Ruby…Lily…y algunas de las que no recuerdo el nombre…- Regina hizo una mueca

-¿Lo usaron en ti?- no sabía si quería saber la respuesta, pero aún así hizo la pregunta

-¡NO! Quiero decir…Yo…Yo era la que lo usaba en ellas…- Swan se puso nerviosa y hasta vergonzosa por algunos instantes, Regina estaba sorprendida con aquello.

-¿Nunca te has acostado con un hombre y nunca has usado nada parecido a un pene? ¿Solo conoces dedos y lengua?- indagó más para ella que para la propia esposa

-Err…- Emma no sabía cómo responder aquello, era algo de la vida sexual de la rubia

-¿Aún estáis vestidas?- Anna abrió la puerta lentamente fingiendo no espiar

-¡Pues claro que estamos vestidas! ¡Estamos en mitad de la fiesta!- Regina casi gritó, no tenía paciencia con Anna.

-Yo qué sé, vete a saber…He escuchado por ahí que sois algo desesperadas- dijo Anna tras haber escuchado algunas conversaciones con Ruby y Lily, y también entre Mulan y Mérida.

-¿Qué quieres Anna? ¡Hay un baño abajo!- le dijo Emma, quería tiempo a solas con su esposa

-¡Eh! ¡Calma, rubia! Vine a entregar esto…- Anna extendió un sobre blanco a Regina

-¿De quién?- preguntó Mills

-Creo que de tu madre, dijo algo como: "entrega esto, muchacha, dile a mi hija que es mi regalo"- Anna intentó imitar la voz de la mujer

-¡Increíble!- Regina resopló –Mi madre ni tiene la decencia de entregármelo en persona…- cogió el sobre y abrió el cajón del escritorio

-¿No lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Emma curiosa, parecía una niña pequeña cuando el tema era regalos

-¿Para qué? Deben ser algunos dólares…o un cheque con una cuantía absurda- cerró el cajón –Mi madre no sabe hacer regalos…Como si yo necesitara su dinero…- reviró los ojos

-Tu madre se ha mostrado menos agresiva con nosotras…- recordó la esposa tocando su rostro de forma cariñosa

-¿De qué sirve si no es de corazón?- suspiró pesarosa, quería creer que su madre cambiaría

-No lo sabes…Me gusta pensar que todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad…Mírala con Henry…son bellos…- Swan habló esperanzada, había heredado eso de sus padres. En seguida le robó un piquito a la otra, quería transmitirle confianza.

-¡Qué lindo esto…! ¡Sois tan…Own!- Anna suspiró ante la escena

-¡Sal Anna! ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Emma se dio cuenta de que la prima aún estaba presente

-¡Ay, perdón prima! Es solo que…¡Sois tan lindas juntas!- Emma y Regina le lanzaron una mirada de "vete ya" –Bah, ya me voy…¡Me he ido! ¡ESTOY BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS!- gritó traviesa

-¡Tu familia está loca!- Regina constató lo obvio

-¡Sea bienvenida, sra. Swan! ¡Ahora también formas parte de esta locura!- rió

* * *

Cierta jueza gemía con constancia sobre los dedos finos de la pelirroja que masajeaba con fruición su intimidad empapada.

-¡Oh, Zel…Ohhhh! ¡Ze-le-naaaa!- Milah llegó al clímax apoyada en la pared del viejo depósito de vinos. Respiraba alto, intentaba recomponerse, no imaginó que la Mills podría proporcionarle un orgasmo de aquellos esa tarde, sobre todo después de celebrar una boda.

-¿Te gustó, jueza?- Zelena agarraba la nuca de la morena de ojos azules y la besó violentamente. Pararon cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-¡Me ha encantado, Mills! ¡Voy a querer repetir!- cambió las posiciones y metió el muslo entre las piernas de la pelirroja que gimió entrecortadamente.

-¡Acaba conmigo, jueza!- entrelazó las piernas en la cintura de la morena

-¡Para ti, soy solo Milah!- y volvieron con las eróticas sesiones, poco tiempo después Zelena gritaba el nombre de la morena escandalosamente.

Se estiraron las ropas rápidamente, se habían dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado horas desde que se habían marchado a "conocer" la plantación de uvas.

Volviendo al sitio de la fiesta, la pelirroja buscó algo para comer, había gastado muchas energías en ciertas actividades pesadas. Divisó a la madre que estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta, la miró con desprecio, la de más edad se dio cuenta y se acercó a su hija mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, hija mía?- preguntó Cora a Zelena algo alterada debido al exceso de alcohol.

La matriarca ya se había dado cuenta de que su hija mayor estaba distante con ella desde hacía algún tiempo, desde el cumpleaños de Henry para ser exactos. La vieja Mills estaba incómoda con aquella frialdad por parte de sus hijas. Ellas, que siempre habían estado apegadas a ella, siempre queriendo afecto, ya no buscaban los brazos de la madre. Cora siempre lo había evitado por no saber lidiar bien con esos sentimientos, pero ahora lo echaba de menos, y ¡cómo lo sentía!

-¿De verdad, mamá? ¿En serio? ¡Porque creo que sabes muy bien lo que está pasando!- dijo Zelena revirando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo Zelena? No sé de lo que hablas…- realmente no le venía nada a la mente a la matriarca de la familia Mills

-¡Robin, mamá! ¡Mi marido! ¡Está preso! Y adivina…- dijo irónica -¡Solo hay una culpable de todo eso! ¡Tú! Que intentaste perjudicar a Emma, y acabaste haciéndole daño a mi hermana…y como consecuencia Robin fue encarcelado. ¡Todo por tu soberbia, mamá! Pero, ¿quiere saber? Nada funcionó…Robin saldrá dentro de un año…Y Regina está casada con Emma…Y van a conseguir la custodia compartida de Henry…¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque tienen amor, mamá! ¡Al contrario que tú que parece que no tienes corazón!- Zelena soltó todo de una vez en un tono bastante elevado, dejando a Cora sin reacción.

Apenas sabía ella lo arrepentida que estaba Cora, aún más ahora, Henry había logrado acabar con las murallas de la mujer, había conseguido ese hecho incluso antes de pronunciar su primera palabra. Sus únicas hijas la trataban con frialdad. ¡Lo estaba sintiendo en sus carnes! Quería explicarse, pedir perdón, pero no sabía cómo, al menos Regina sería más maleable, Zelena siempre había sido hostil.

Cora respiró hondo, se sentía romperse por dentro, su pecho encogido insistía en desestabilizarla, su garganta se cerró. ¿Iría a llorar? No. Claro que no, su cota de lágrimas se había agotado solo con su nieto, se masajeó las sienes.

-Nada que decir, ¿verdad, mamá?- Cora abrió la boca varias veces para defenderse, pero nada salió, no sabía por dónde comenzar, aquel día había estado lleno de demasiadas emociones para que ella pudiera soportarlas -¡Perfecto! ¡No digas nada, mamá! No puedes…- meneó la cabeza –¡Ni sabes el motivo de toda esa oscuridad en tu corazón!- Zelena le dio la espalda dejando a la madre más pensativa aún.

Cora sabía muy bien el porqué de esa "oscuridad". ¿Sería el momento de contarles su doloroso pasado? No, no sabría cómo entrar en el tema, llevaba años intentando echarlo para fuera, pero tenía miedo. ¿Miedo de qué exactamente? No lo sabía, quizás por inseguridad, miedo al desprecio. Para las hermanas Mills la madre siempre había sido rica, Cora nunca les contó su pasado y jamás permitió que Henry lo hiciera, para ella aquello era humillante, uno de los motivos por lo que daba tanto valor al dinero.

Se acercó a uno de los camareros y cogió otro ponche. Le estaba dando unos sorbos ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando cierta rubia entrometida se puso delante de ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, la mujer se llevó un pequeño susto, pero lo disimuló bien.

-¡Ahora es oficial! ¡Suegra!- Emma sonrió guasona

-Infelizmente "nuera"- reviró los ojos sin ganas. Jamás se daría por vencida, Cora era orgullosa

-Pensé que me ganaría un abrazo…una bendición…no sé…-dijo irónica. Cora suspiró, en el fondo, bien en el fondo, le gustaría decirle algo.

-Tienes mi aprobación, Swan… -dijo reluctante desviando la mirada

-¿Cómo? Perdona…Es…- la rubia le iba a decir que lo repitiera, pero fue interrumpida

-¡Lo que has oído, Swan! Eres de hecho de la familia…Una Mills a partir de ahora. ¡Al menos honra nuestro apellido!- se giró yendo al bar a beber más, aquel día parecía interminable para ella.

Emma sonrió con aquello. ¿Cora estaba cambiando? Le gustaba pensar que sí.

-¿Amor?- Regina llegó por detrás de su esposa y la abrazó. Swan sonrió, se giró hacia la morena y la besó de forma calma.

-Creo que ya es la hora de sacar a mi esposa para un baile solo nuestro…- agarró la mano de la morena y la condujo al sitio reservado donde los invitados bailaban alegres.

Había algunas parejas bailando, algunos niños corriendo por medio de las personas. En aquel espacio había algunas lamparitas colgadas en medio de los árboles, los ladrillos blancos parecían ganar tonos anaranjados bajo el crespúsculo del sol. La noche caía lentamente.

Emma hizo una señal al DJ que estaba en la música y él enseguida entendió, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, pues ya sabía qué música poner.

Regina se quedó quieta siguiendo a la esposa con la mirada mientras cuchicheaba algo con las personas responsables de la iluminación y la decoración, habló con el fotógrafo también y se giro hacia su esposa.

Apoyó una de las manos en la cintura de la morena que sonrió con el gesto, la otra entrelazó la mano con su ahora esposa. Sonrió al pensar en Regina como su esposa.

Pegaron sus cabezas, la música comenzó a escucharse, la melodía escogida por ambas no podía ser más perfecta, una onda de electricidad pasó de un cuerpo a otro, un torbellino de sensaciones nuevas surgieron.

Era inevitable no recordar la primera cita, cuando "bailaron" sin música. Aquella primera vez, en aquel primer baile, nunca imaginaron estar ahora ahí, casadas, con una familia.

Ambas continuaban flotando sobre la pista de ladrillo y una vez más fue inevitable no recordar las dificultades, los tantos finales, idas y venidas que habían superado. Se habían enfrentado a las dificultades juntas y ahí estaban ellas, una vez más reafirmando sus votos de horas atrás.

 **A partir de este momento, mientras yo viva**

 **Te voy a amar, eso te lo prometo**

 **No hay nada que no concede**

 **De ahora en adelante**

Allí solo eran Regina y Emma, una promesa hecha la una a la otra. Estarían siempre juntas, ante cualquier adversidad. No necesitaban testigos o papeles firmados para asegurar su unión, pues existía algo mucho más fuerte y poderoso, la unión de almas. Se pertenecían la una a la otra, eso lo sabían, lo sentían.

 **Tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor**

 **Y eres la respuesta del cielo a mis oraciones**

 **Todo lo que necesitamos es solo nosotros dos**

 **Mis sueños se volverán realidad por ti**

Emma encaraba profundamente los ojos almendra, era como si no hubiera nadie bailando con ellas, solo existían ellas, todo pareció desvanecerse. La letra de la canción resonaba en sus mentes como si hubiera sido compuesta para ambas. Sus miradas conversaban, podrían jurar que escuchan los pensamientos de la otra, sentían las mismas cosas, el mismo amor.

 **A partir de este momento, mientras yo viva**

 **Te voy a amar, eso te lo prometo**

 **No hay nada que no conceda**

 **A partir de este momento**

Todo aquello resumía lo que querían de la vida como casadas, aquello era una promesa de amor

 **Voy a amarte mientras viva**

 **Desde este momento en adelante**

Cuando el baile acabó, Regina fue a darle atención especial a su hijo, quería estimular al muchacho para que hablara, estaba desbordante de alegría, aquella fecha sería memorable.

Emma besó la parte alta de la cabeza de su esposa y se dirigió al bar, quería brindar con su mujer.

Cora no dejaba de beber, la mujer ya estaba tambaleándose entre las personas, aún así no quería parar.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo se llama?- Cora preguntaba a la camarera que la había servido durante la fiesta, aunque no era una muchacha, era más adulta, una bella mujer, alta y rubia. Mills no dejó de reparar en la mujer a pesar de aquellas ropas, sí, podría ser llamada de señora, aparentaba ya sus 50 y pocos años, muy bien puestos, su uniforme desentonaba de los otros camareros, probablemente ella era la jefa de los otros barmans, era la única mujer en aquel traje femenino color gris, la camisa abierta hasta el busto dejaba ver un bello par de pechos. Llevaba un sombrero del mismo color, los cabellos rubios recogidos en un moño muy bien hecho. Movía la coctelera de un lado a otro, y enseguida vertió el contenido en la copa de Cora.

-Smith…-sonrió profesionalmente y señaló su apellido escrito en la placa dorada colgada en su uniforme.

-¡Sí, sra. Smith, ya lo leí! ¿Cómo suelen llamarla las demás personas?

-Me llamo Maléfica Smith…Pero mi nombre no suena bien, así que todos me llaman Mal…Mi padre estaba borracho cuando escogió mi nombre…- la mujer sonrió

-¿Ha besado a alguna mujer antes, Mal?- Cora se levantó acercándose demasiado a la camarera, estaba alterada

-Sí…- Mal respondió con normalidad

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó Cora curiosa, quería saber, a fin de cuentas, Regina había acabado de casarse con una, ¡no debía estar mal!

-Muy bueno, se lo puedo garantizar…- la otra sonrió lasciva como si recordase algún beso que había vivido.

-Hmmm…¡Enséñeme lo bueno que es besar a una mujer!- Cora agarró el cuello de la camisa y le robó un abrupto beso. Mal desorbitó los ojos, pero correspondió tras unos instantes, ya se había fijado en la señora Mills desde el comienzo de la fiesta, se quedó intrigada por la cantidad de alcohol que la otra estaba tomando, dedujo que Cora quería huir de todo aquello, lo que era verdad.

-¡Suegra!- Emma aplaudió sarcástica, despertando a las dos del cálido beso -¡Quién lo diría! ¡No cae la manzana tan lejos del árbol! ¡Al final, el refrán es cierto!- Swan se echó a reír sin parar. Cora estaba atónita, abrió la boca para explicarse.

-Disculpe sra. Mills…Yo…yo…- la camarera intentó explicarse

-Puede llamarme Swan…- corrigió, por más que el apellido también fuera de ella ahora, le seguía pareciendo extraño ser llamada por el apellido de la esposa -¡Y no! ¡No se disculpe! ¡Lo que acabo de presenciar ha sido un verdadero regalo! ¡No tiene precio!- Emma se rió otra vez y cogió el champán, marchándose llorando de tanto reír.

-¡GENTE!- Emma llamó la atención de los invitados tras volver del bar con la bebida –¡Me gustaría proponer un brindis!- las personas clavaron sus miradas en Swan, que agarraba una copa llena de champán –¡Quiero agradeceros vuestra presencia! Y agradecer a una persona en especial…- rodeó el borde de la copa divertida –Pues, por más que yo no le caiga bien, me acuerdo de que si no fuera por ella, Regina no existiría…Así que…¡Mi brindis va para mi querida suegra!- sonrió irónica, pero lo estaba haciendo de corazón.

Cora salió del bar de prisa tras la rubia petulante, necesitaba impedir que aquel "mal entendido" saliera de allí, se detuvo frente a la nuera y abrió una larga sonrisa guasona alzando la copa en dirección a la rubia.

-¡Sabía que me lo ibas a agradecer, querida nuera!- ironizó sorbiendo un poco más de amargo líquido -¡Ya sabes cómo puedes agradecérmelo!- le lanzó una sugestiva mirada, Swan entendió en seguida que se refería al beso.

Cora quería olvidar lo que había hecho, pero no tenía vuelta, ¡ya estaba hecho! ¡Aquello no era arrepentimiento, era miedo! No por el beso, aquel acto impulsivo fue lo de menos. Ahora necesitaba esperar la reacción de la hija ante el "regalo" dado, temía no poder recuperar su amor.

-Bueno…Creo que mi esposa ya ha hablado demasiado…Y…Es mejor no meterse con Cora Mills…- alertó Regina, conocía a la madre y no quería estropear ese día perfecto –Yo solo quiero decir una cosa más antes de tirar el ramo…- sonrió tras el brindis, parecía avergonzada. Miró los ojos esmeralda y agarró las dos manos de la esposa –No preciso decir nada más, en realidad ya hemos dicho todo lo que queremos de ahora en adelante y…Solo me gustaría dejar claro que…el "para siempre" no es el final de todo, porque nuestra historia no termina aquí, todo lo contrario, acabamos de dar el primer paso para el comienzo, siendo así, sugiero que comencemos por: Érase una vez…- Terminó de hablar sonriendo, su corazón latía fuertemente.

"Yuhhhuuu", silbos y aplausos estallaron de nuevo, la noche ya había caído por completo, pero la llama que iluminaba a la pareja era capaz de iluminar metrópolis enteras, tal era la energía que las dos desprendían.

-¡Puedes tirar el ramo!- alguien gritó

-¡Sin alborotos, chicas! ¡Si mi princesa se ha casado, todas, con seguridad, también llegarán a eso!- Mary intentó apaciguar el pequeño tumulto que se había formado cerca de las novias.

-¡Quién lo diría! ¡Emma Swan casada!- otra voz en medio de las mujeres rió -¡Hoy debe haber un mogollón de mujeres llorando!- voces y más voces hacían comentarios inoportunos para la situación. Regina y Emma decidieron ignorarlos.

-¿Juntas?- Emma miró a la esposa

-¡Juntas!- Regina sonrió cómplice y comenzaron la cuenta atrás

¡10, 9,8…3,2,1!

Lanzaron los ramos en direcciones opuestas, las mujeres saltaron casi a cámara lenta, torpes, desesperadas, como si la vida dependiese de aquello. Swan y Mills consiguieron girarse a tiempo para mirar sobre quién caerían. Como prometido, Regina miró muy bien, el arreglo floral fue a parar a manos de su mejor amiga. ¡A Tinkerbelle poco le faltó para echarse a gritar! Bueno, mentira, estaba literalmente gritando y dando saltitos, corrió a los brazos de Killian que la recibió y le dio una vuelta en el aire, dándose unos besos apasionados.

Emma no había mirado a nadie, sencillamente lo tiró, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que el ramo fue a parar a manos de la prima Elsa que estaba detrás de todas las otras mujeres. ¡Esa era la ventaja de ser una boda lésbica, dos ramos! Posibilidad doble de nuevas relaciones. Elsa desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida, estaba allí solo para no quedarse sola en la mesa, un pensamiento surgió en la mente de la rubia, miró en dirección a Ariel y ambas intercambiaron una sonrisa tímida, pero llena de significados.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su final, muchos de los invitados ya se habían marchado, quedándose solo los más íntimos para despedir a las novias antes de que partieran rumbo a la luna de miel.

-Henry, hijo…Di mamá. Ma-má- repetía Emma incontable veces, el muchacho solo reía, parecía estar burlándose de la madre rubia -¡Pero decir abu sí sabes, eh!- reviró los ojos

-¡Abu!- repitió Henry

-¡Ya chico! ¡Tu madre tonta ya ha entendido!- sonrió -¡Abu! ¡No quieres decir mamá!- movió la cabeza dándose por vencida

-¡Déjame mamá Em! ¡Ahora no quiero decir otra palabra!- Regina llegó defendiendo al hijo de la madre rubia

-Ya…Ya me he rendido por no ser la primera…¡Jo! ¿Dos madres y va y me dices "abu"? ¡Debo estar pagando por mis pecados!- Emma montó un drama, Regina se echó a reír

-Bien…La fiesta acabó, mi amor…Hora de despedirnos de nuestro príncipe…- tocó la punta de la nariz del hijo -¡El abuelo David se va a poner todo bobo si lo llamas abu, hijo!- le dijo como si Henry pudiera entender

-¡Pásame a ese muchacho aquí!- Mary llegó extendiendo los brazos para coger al nieto –Hora de marcharse, hijas… el vuelo está marcado para dentro de unas horas…Henry estará en buenas manos, Regina…- intentó pasarle confianza, por más que Henry siempre pasara uno o dos días con ellos, nunca había pasado cuatro días. Estaban preocupadas, por eso las novias optaron por viajar solo esos días, no soportarían estar lejos del hijo. Los corazones de ambas ya estaban encogidos.

-¡Ok! ¡Te voy a echar de menos, hijo!- Emma apretó al hijo ya en los brazos de su madre

-¿Qué es eso, hija? ¡Ya te pareces a Regina! ¡Qué exageración! ¡Ella parece más calmada que tú!- comentó Mary

Regina estaba distraída con una mano en su boca, pensativa

-¿De verdad vinisteis en ese proyecto de abeja? ¿En serio?- dijo arqueando la ceja

-Sí, amor…- respondió Emma como si fuera obvio

-¿Y el coche de tu padre? ¿Dónde está?- indagó

-Hummm…se quedó allá, ¡yo no podría venir en otro coche! ¡Mi escarabajo me trae suerte!- sonrió abobada

-Hummm…¡Tanta suerte que os quedasteis en mitad del camino! ¡Por Dios Emma! ¡No voy a entrar más en esa cosa! ¡Vamos en mi coche!- avisó, pero aquello sonó como una orden

-¡Wow! ¿Apenas nos hemos casado y ya estas mostrando las uñas? ¡Bien dicen que después de que te casas las cosas van para atrás! ¡Empiezo a creerlo!- Emma fingió enfado

-¡No voy a entrar en eso! ¿Ok? ¡Se quedo parado en mirad de la carretera, Emma!- le recordó, parecía que Swan se había olvidado del motivo del atraso.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero, vas a entrar en "eso", sí, sra. Swan Mills!- Emma cogió a Regina por los muslos, alzando a la morena, y echó a andar hasta el escarabajo, ella gritaba intentando soltarse, reía sin parar. ¡Swan estaba loca! –¡Deja de protestar, soy más fuerte que tú!- rió divertida -¡PA! ¡ABRE AQUÍ!- señaló la puerta, David abrió. En seguida Emma soltó a la esposa en los asientos y cayó encima de ella. Sonrieron, ambas intercambiaron una apasionada mirada y juntaron sus labios en un lento beso.

-¡Me pagas esto, srta. Swan!- amenazó Regina, pero ya estaba completamente entregada

-Tengo la vida para eso, mi amor…¡Toda la vida!- volvieron a besarse de forma tierna

Y fue allí que todo comenzó, un nuevo punto de partida, una nueva fase, otra etapa de una vida que pretendían compartir juntas.

Un recomienzo.

David y Mary estaban abrazados con Neal en los brazos, Lily y Ruby de manos dadas, Tinker al lado de Killian, Zelena con los dos hijos y Cora, sentada en el suelo agarrando al pequeño Henry, todos saludaban mientras el bendito escarabajo amarillo hacía ruido alejándose, había un pequeño cambio en la matrícula del proyecto de abeja, que decía…

 **Swan Mills**


	39. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Como si fuera la primera vez**

 **Aeropuerto. Comprobación de maletas**

-¿Qué ocurre, Emma?- preguntó Regina mientras pasaba por el detector de metales

-Hmmm, van a abrir mi maleta…- hizo una mueca

Los policías abrieron la maleta y comenzaron a hurgar, según ellos había algo sospechoso, un objeto que no podía ir en el equipaje de mano.

-¿Y qué sería, amor?- Regina susurró en el oído de la otra –Tú sabes todo lo que puede ir o no puede ir en el equipaje de mano, ¿no?

-Sí, amor…Lo sé…- Swan pensaba que lo sabía. Mills se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar el móvil. Estaba escuchando algunos audios de las escandaleras que hacían David y su hijo, escuchar las risas del pequeño era todo para aquella madre paranoica.

-"¡Hola, bebé de mamá! ¡Ya estoy echando mucho de menos a mi pequeño príncipe!"- mandó un audio al móvil del suegro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bueno, señora Swan, esto no puede ir en el equipaje de mano, tendrá que facturarlo- avisó el policía en cuanto palpó el objeto. Mills miró hacia la maleta y no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-¿Emma?- susurró con mirada reprobadora

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- preguntó Emma con la mayor naturalidad del mundo mientras pasaba los "juguetes" a la otra maleta.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó incrédula. El policía miró malicioso para las dos

-Bah, los traje para que juguemos…- dijo lasciva

-¿Te he dicho yo que iba a jugar con eso? ¡Por Dios Emma! ¡Tira eso y vamos a embarcar!- la morena se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ante aquella situación. Otros pasajeros pasaban riendo y susurrando al presenciar la escena.

-No puedo…Son regalos de Rubs…¡Ya vuelvo! ¡Voy a facturarla!- Emma corrió por el aeropuerto hasta llegar a los mostradores de facturación

-¿Luna de miel?- preguntó el segurita mirando a Regina de arriba abajo. Ella le lanzó una mirada mortal

-¡Sea discreto, señor! ¡Y haga su trabajo!- fue ruda como de costumbre, y volvió a centrar su atención en el móvil para disimular la vergüenza.

-Bueno…Solo me quedé intrigado…- el hombre se rascó la barba

-¿Y cuál sería el motivo? ¿Puedo saber?- arqueó la ceja sin paciencia. Aquel hombre se iba a llevar una mala respuesta, ¡ay, vaya que sí!

-Solo pensé que las dos se estarían descubriendo y que sienten la falta de algo más grueso…Vaya a saber…Son ustedes muy bonitas, pueden solo estar divirtiéndose…- soltó una risa sarcástica

-¡Pues sucede, querido señor, que no necesitamos un pene! ¡Todo lo contrario, no nos hace la menor falta!- se irritó

-¡Creo que su novia no piensa lo mismo!- sonrió guasón

-¡Es mi esposa!- dijo con un tono más elevado de voz

-¿Casadas? ¡Wow! ¡Eso es sexy! Dos vegetarianas comiendo "carne de soja"- dijo irónico

-¡Ah, por favor! ¿Por qué estaré perdiendo mi tiempo con usted?- le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta de embarque. ¡Tenía que hablar con Emma sobre aquel asunto!

"¿Cómo se le ocurre a Emma traer esas cosas sin hablar conmigo antes?", se preguntaba Regina, en el fondo quería saber el deseo de su esposa. Se sentó, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos nada decentes con aquellos "juguetes", se sorprendió ante lo que pensó, aquello era tentador, imaginar a Emma siendo de ella, apretó las piernas ante ese lascivo pensamiento. Fue sacada de él cuando unas manos firmes le apretaron los hombros.

-¿Pensando en mí?- Emma le robó, alegre, un piquito. Regina prácticamente saltó de la silla del susto.

-¿Emma? ¡Joder, qué susto!- sonrió golpeando el tórax de la esposa

-¿Pensando tonterías?- le tocó el mentón a la morena, estaba curiosa

-Nada Em…- huyó del tema -¿En qué estabas pensando cuando metiste esas cosas en la maleta?- cambió de asunto. Emma abrió la boca algunas veces para responder. Por suerte, los altavoces anunciaban el embarque del vuelo. ¡Salvada por la campana! ¿Acaso se sentía la morena ofendida por eso? Emma se preocupó.

El vuelo era nocturno, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las luces fueron apagadas, la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían. Regina estaba con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza pegada en la ventana, el pequeño cobertor de la primera clase era calentito, sonrió cuando Emma posó una de sus manos en su rodilla derecha y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-Cansada…- susurró Swan en el cogote de la esposa

-Un poquito…- la morena respondió aún de ojos cerrados

-Creo que necesitas relajarte…-Emma subió la mano hasta la intimidad de la esposa, que abrió los ojos incrédula

-Lo necesito…Pero no aquí…En unas horas estaremos en una isla solo para nosotras…Podemos esperar, mi amor…- dijo ya suspirando. Aquellas caricias eran demasiado buenas.

-Quiero recompensarte…por el mal rato de horas atrás…- dijo susurrante, ya abriéndole el botón de los pantalones.

-Hummm…Jo…der…- se retorció intentando decir que no, pero Emma sabía dónde tocar y tocó aquel punto que dejaba a Regina loca, aquel sitio era su botón de encendido, sintió que enseguida se mojaba –Em…- susurró agarrando la mano de la esposa por debajo del cobertor –Por favor…No hagas eso…no sé si puedo aguantarme…- pidió ya jadeante. Regina tenía un grave problema con los gemidos.

-Pues tienes que poder…- Emma entró en las bragas de la esposa –Pega la cabeza al asiento y relájate…- apretó el clítoris con delicadeza. Regina se mordió el labio inferior –Cierra los ojos y respira lentamente…cuando necesites soltar aire, suéltalo con calma…- arrastró la humedad hasta masajearle el clítoris, presionó y sintió cómo se ponía rígido. Regina jadeó con aquello, ya sentía la excitación encharcar su prenda íntima –Puedes agarrar mi mano cuando sientas ganas de gritar…- Emma ofreció la otra mano y Regina la agarró sin protestas, ya estaba entregada. ¿Cómo Emma conseguía eso? ¿Volver a Regina Mills una imprudente? No lo sabía, pero lo conseguía.

Emma comenzó a masajear lentamente, hacía movimientos circulares precisos, presionaba aquella parte mojada con cariño, cada cierto tiempo aceleraba los movimientos y Regina se hundía en el asiento intentando aguantar los gemidos, aquello era avasallador, se sentía cada vez más mojada. Emma la estaba llevando a la locura con aquel masaje nada convencional.

Agarró la mano de la esposa con fuerza. Swan tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de Mills. Para las azafatas que pasaban por allí, ella simplemente estaba durmiendo con la otra, mal sabían ellas que los dedos de aquella rubia trabajaban lentamente por debajo de aquel cobertor de primera clase.

-Ohhh…- Regina jadeó en un susurró casi inaudible –Ohh…Em…- dijo en voz baja aún con los ojos cerrados, intentaba contener aquella calentura que asolaba su cuerpo –Ahnnn….Ohhh…Ufff…- jadeaba inquiera en el asiento. Swan tuvo que parar los movimientos, recibiendo un fuerte apretón en la mano libre, señal de que continuara.

-Shhh…Estás gimiendo…- susurró la rubia en el lóbulo de la oreja

-¿Cómo no gemir?- pegó la boca en la mejilla de la esposa -¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué lo empezaste? Estoy encharcada, Emma…-la reprendió, frustrada.

-Voy a terminar…Pero tienes que controlarte o nos pillarán…- aún fingía "dormir" sobre el cuello de la esposa

-No sé si soy capaz de tal hecho contigo tocando de esa mane…ahhhh…- no pudo terminar de hablar, Swan volvió a masajear de forma más rápida. Intentó aguantar el gemido mordiéndose los labios, pero aquello era casi imposible cuando el asunto era Emma –Em…- dijo con la respiración desacompasada.

-¡Quieta…Respira despacio!- ordenó dándole pequeñas mordidas en el cuello. Aquello estaba volviendo loca a Regina, literalmente en las alturas.

-No…no voy a conseguirlo…- intentó contener el deseo de gemir –Cuando lle…hummm…- Emma aceleró y paró –Cuando llegue, voy a gritar…- avisó intentando que la esposa parara con aquello, Regina estaba en el límite –Yooo…Ohhh…No…- otra vez los movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos en el lugar certero. Regina sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, ya no conseguía quedarse quieta, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, a cada cierto tiempo sus labios se entreabrían para buscar aire, sintió los dedos de la esposa invadirle la entrada y enseguida arrastró aquella humedad hacia el clítoris haciendo círculos veloces –Arrr…N…noo cons…- jadeó sobre los cabellos rubios –consi…go…- sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando Emma presionó con fuerza aquel punto palpitante -¡Hmmm! ¡Arrr!- cerró las piernas apresando la mano de la esposa.

-Respira…Respira…- Emma aún hacia círculos con los dedos, lentamente, podía sentir cómo Regina palpitaba –Despacio…Así…Respira…- soltó la mano que la otra apretaba y la llevo al corazón, latía fuerte. Mills intentaba controlar aquella escuela de samba dentro de su corazón junto con su respiración acelerada.

-¿Cómo haces esto?- abrió los ojos jadeante, hizo que la esposa la mirase

-No sé…- Swan tuvo que pensar –Tú me haces hacer cosas así…- besó aquella carnosa boca que tanto amaba

En pocos minutos desembarcaron en Cancún, aquella ciudad olía a mar.

-¿No te vas a quejar del calor?- preguntó Emma divertida

-Es de noche por si no te has dado cuenta, amor…- Reviró los ojos mientras esperaban al chofer particular que las llevaría a la propiedad privada.

-Pero hace calor…- hizo la observación

-Agradable…Al contrario que aquel horno que es Brasil…- rió al recordar Porto de Galinhas.

-¡Un momento ahí! ¡Brasil está genial!- Emma defendió su amado país -¡Solo quiero ver si aquí la comida es tan buena como allá!- divisó al chofer

-Sí, Brasil es maravilloso…No he dicho nada malo, solo he hecho una comparación…- suspiró cogiendo la maleta para ponerla en el coche –Tengo que ir al baño…¡Mi estado es deplorable!- reviró los ojos al recordar la locura hecha durante el vuelo

-Bien que te gustó…- agarró la cintura de la esposa por detrás

-¿Qué no me gusta proveniente de ti? ¿Hum?- se giró para darle un beso -¡Me muero por un baño caliente seguido de un cama!- puso morritos

-Vaya…¿Y yo?- Emma fingió desolación

-Tú ya estás incluida en el paquete, amor…- le dio varios besos en el rostro -¿Vamos?

Llegaron a la gran mansión que Zelena había escogido, en realidad fue el regalo de la hermana mayor como madrina. La propiedad era privada hasta llegar a la playa, bien apartada de las cabañas. Había algunas casas enormes alrededor, casas que los famosos alquilaban para montar sus extravagantes fiestas.

Regina miró todo aquello y lo encontró una exageración. Aun así el lugar le traía paz, las ondas del mar se podían escuchar desde la habitación, una gran piscina se encontraba en la parte alta de la mansión dando una privilegiada vista de los siete colotes que el exuberante mar del Caribe exhibía.

Las recién casadas llegaron cansadas, ya era de madrugada, se fueron a dormir enseguida en un abrazo acogedor y único. Era impresionante cómo cada día el abrazo podía transmitir un amor diferente, exhalaban sentimientos puros en una mezcla de cariño y amor.

* * *

El día amaneció y Cora sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

-Pero qué…¿dónde estoy?- Cora se levantó de la cama algo mareada. Encontró una nota en la mesita junto con una aspirina y un vaso de agua. ¿Ese era el cuarto en casa de Zelena? Parpadeó unas veces y comprobó que sí.

"¡Ni me acuerdo cómo vine a parar aquí! ¡Te has pasado Cora Mills!", se reprendió mentalmente -¡Cielos! ¿Yo…besé…?- se llevó la mano a la boca. No había sido un sueño, era un recuerdo. Rodeó sus labios con los dedos y pudo sentir la suave boca de la aquella camarera "¡Dios! Me correspondió…¡Y Swan lo vio!" Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano. "¡Felicidades, Cora! ¡Tu nuera petulante se va a estar riendo de ti hasta en su lecho de muerte!", se levantó, leyó la nota de la hija y se dirigió al baño a lavarse.

-¿Todo bien, mamá?- preguntó Zelena en cuanto Cora apareció en la cocina. Por más enfadada que estuviera, se preocupaba por la madre.

-¿Cómo viene a parar aquí?- preguntó intentando recordar lo ocurrido después de que las novias se marcharan.

-Henry comenzó a llorar cuando percibió que sus madres se alejaban, y tú lo agarrabas en el suelo intentando calmarlo, pero Henry se soltó de tus brazos y echó a correr hacia la plantación de uvas porque tú hiciste el favor de desmayarte- Zelena reviró los ojos intentando contener la risa

-¿Henry está bien?- se preocupó por el nieto

-Sí, mamá…Está con sus abuelos, que están mejor que tú, por cierto. ¡Tienes muy mala cara!- se giró para coger las tostadas

-¡Abuela, abuela!- Roland abrazó a la abuela con cariño -¿Estás mejor, abuela?- preguntó agarrado a la cintura de la mujer.

-Sí, mi amor…Está todo bien…- se agachó para tocar la cara del nieto -¿Y Dorothy?- preguntó por la nieta

-Durmiendo, abuela…¿Me dejas que te diga una cosa?- susurró Roland a la abuela

-Sí, mi lindo…Di…- susurró a su vez. El pequeño miró a la madre por encima de sus hombros y se acercó al oído de la abuela.

-¡Una señora de la fiesta me dejó esta tarjeta para que te la diera, abuela! ¡Toma! Dijo que nadie podía saberlo…- Cora se asombró, era de la camarera.

"Mal Smith", leyó Cora en la tarjeta, detrás estaba el número de teléfono y la dirección del local de trabajo. La sra. Mills desorbitó los ojos, tenía que disculparse urgentemente, explicar que todo fue un mal entendido. Tragó en seco y volvió a mirar al nieto.

-Gracias, cariño…- acarició los cabellos del nieto

-Yo vi…- dijo Roland travieso

-¿Qué viste pequeño?- Cora sintió su corazón vacilar. "¿Qué habrá visto el niño?"

-Vi que besabas a la mujer…¿Te vas a casar, abuela? ¿Voy a tener dos abuelas? ¿Igual que Henry tiene dos mamás?- susurró con sus ojos brillando de felicidad. Cora no sabía qué responder, estaba enrojecida, ¿desde cuándo se avergonzaba ella? No sabía. Abrió la boca algunas veces intentando formular una respuesta plausible para la situación, nada le venía a la mente –Todo bien, abuela…¡No lo sabes! Tienes que ir a hablar con ella…¡Entonces podéis ser una familia igual que tita Gina y tita Em! Así no vas a pasar más las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias sola en aquella mansión tan lejos…¡En realidad…!- el muchacho se puso la mano en la barbilla con cara de estar pensando -¡Puedes vivir aquí cerca con aquella señora!- le dio la solución entusiasmado

"Todo tan sencillo para los niños", pensó Cora, pero en realidad ella lo sabía, los adultos son los que tienen la manía de complicarse la vida.

-Bueno, cari…-Cora iba a intentar explicarle que no había nada entre ella y la tal señora de la boda, gracias al buen Dios Zelena interrumpió aquel interrogatorio del nieto.

-¡Va a desayunar, Roland, y deja de molestar a tu abuela!- dijo echando el zumo en el vaso del hijo -¿Mamá? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando para la nada o vas a desayunar? ¡Tu vuelo para Miami sale en unas horas!- avisó

Cora se sentó en la mesa y sonrió al nieto que le devolvió, esperanzado, la sonrisa. Por un segundo, eso hizo a Cora pensar…¿en un futuro? ¿Con una mujer? ¿De clase inferior a ella? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Se acababan de conocer!

La señora Mills desayunó pensativa y decidió que necesitaba encontrarse con la señora Smith, al menos para una explicación plausible, debido al exceso de bebida. En el fondo, quería de verdad ver a la camarera de nuevo, pues simplemente podría dejarlo estar.

 **Mills Company. Antiguo despacho de Robin**

-Mulan, necesito los contratos que están en el despacho de Regina. Tráemelos a mi despacho, por favor- pidió Mérida por el intercomunicador.

-Enseguida estarán en su mesa, Srta. Dunbroch- la asistente fue formal, sabía separar trabajo de vida personal.

-Puedes llamarme Mérida, mi guerrera…- la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa apasionada en los labios. Mulan conocía a la jefa tan bien que podía ver esa sonrisa hermosa a través del aparato.

-Prefiero valiente…Ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo, srta. Dumbroch. Ciao- Mulán colgó suspirando y fue a coger los papeles en el despacho de la presidenta.

-Aquí están…¿son estos?- Mulan puso los contratos en la mesa

-Sí…Gracias…- sonrió genuinamente a la mujer que durante esas noches había calentado su cama.

-Con permiso- Mulan hizo amago de salir

-Eh…Vuelve aquí…Solo saldrás cuando yo lo ordene…- sonrió lasciva observando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su asistente. Ella asintió y se quedó mirando a la jefa organizando los contratos –Siéntate, Mulan…Con las piernas cruzadas, por favor…- Mérida adoraba aquella sumisión de su asistente, si bien en la cama el escenario era un poco diferente. Siguió con su mirada a la oriental, que caminó sensualmente hasta sentarse en el sofá y cruzar sus piernas lentamente. Volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles -¿Cómo es esto? ¡Regina ha perdido el juicio! ¡Mira estos contratos! ¡Todos fuera de orden!- reviró los ojos

-Bueno…probablemente estaría ocupada la noche que los organizó…Creo que ya sabes por qué…- dijo Mulan levantándose del sofá, tocó la mano de la pelirroja. Claro que Mérida sabía, Regina estaba gimiendo lo suficientemente alto como para que toda la empresa escuchara –Déjame que te ayude…- comenzó a organizar los contratos con la jefa.

-¿Sabes?...Creo que podemos organizar esto después…- soltó los documentos y agarró a Mulan por la cintura

-Aquí no Méri…- no pudo terminar, la pelirroja la besó abruptamente. Se soltaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó Mérida aún jadeante por el beso, Mulan parpadeó algunas veces, parecía mareada, se sintió aún más perdida cuando comprendió la pregunta.

-¿No…novia?- desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida. Su corazón latía fuertemente.

-Sí, guerrera…¿ser mi…novia?- sonrió ante la expectativa

-¡No!- Mulan no podía creerse aquello, ¿era un sueño?

-¿No?- la pelirroja se aparto asustada y temerosa

-Quiero decir…No…Es…Sí…sí…¡Claro! ¡Acepto ser tu novia, cabello de fuego!- saltó al cuello de su novia, en seguida sintió sus pies elevarse del suelo, en un giro.

-Te amo, Mulan…- pronunció Mérida casi en un susurro, pero aquello era real, sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Mulan no podía creerlo, ¡cómo había soñado con aquellas palabras! ¿Y Mérida? Finalmente se permitió sentir algo, incluso podría parecer todo muy rápido, pero la verdad era que aquel sentimiento habitaba en su corazón en silencio desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Yo siempre te he amado, pelirroja…Siempre…- tomó los labios rosados con cariño. Y ellas sabían, aquellos contratos tendrían que esperar algunas horas más.

* * *

Cora caminaba lentamente, aprensiva. ¿Qué le diría a Mal? No sabía, solo necesitaba verla y disculparse.

-Perdón, me gustaría hablar con la sra. Smith…- le dijo a un muchacho en cuanto entró en el establecimiento

-¡Ya he dicho que no es así que se hace un cóctel! ¡Caramba Lucas!- Mal reprendía a otro muchacho, aparentaba unos 19 años. El local era un bar estiloso, muy bien cuidado, se percibía el celo que la dueña tenía con el sitio, aun siendo alquilado Mal lo estimaba mucho, hacía eventos como extra para mantener el bar. Dejó de hablar con el empleado en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de cierta mujer -¡Ve a comprobar los stocks de bebidas, Lucas!-entregó la coctelera al muchacho y le tocó el hombro para que saliera, dejándolas a las dos a solas -¡Qué agradable sorpresa!...No esperaba verla tan pronto…¿En qué puedo ayudar?- Mal sonrió de oreja a oreja, ¿sentía algo parecido a la felicidad? Sí. Estaba feliz de ver a Cora de nuevo, le había dado la tarjeta a Roland, pero no imaginó que la vería tan pronto.

Mills, por otro lado, estaba en shock, ¿qué la había llevado hasta ahí? En realidad, no lo sabía

-He venido a disculparme…- dijo desviando la mirada. Aquello no era propio de Cora, cuando entraba en algún sitio siempre lo hacía con la cabeza alta y esa mirada de desprecio, pero allí, Mills se sentía aquella muchacha que un día trabajó como esclava a cambio de un poco de harina en cierta panadería –Acepte esto como un extra de sus servicios…Siento mucho la incomodidad…- le entregó un sobre negro, había una gran cuantía dentro, todo para ella se resolvía así, a base de dinero.

-Disculpe, sra. Mills…- Mal rechazó el sobre

-¡Oh! Por favor…Llámeme Cora solamente…- pidió la otra. Mal no era el tipo de personas que tenía que tratarla con formalidad, sobre todo porque eran de edades parecidas.

-Cora…No puedo aceptar, su hija me pagó muy bien por mis servicios, no sería correcto…- sonrió en agradecimiento sin tocar el sobre.

-Bueno…Acepte mi pedido de disculpas por…por…- intentó decir el beso, pero sentía que su estómago daba vueltas, ¿aquello eran nervios?

-No necesita disculparse por aquello, yo…lo haría de nuevo, Cora…- Mal habló firme, no había arrepentimiento en su voz.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?- Cora se sintió ofendida con aquello, pero en el fondo, no quería admitirse a sí misma que le gustaría algo más.

-Dígame que no le gustó. Ya no somos unas niñas para esconder lo que sentimos, Cora…Somos lo suficientemente maduras para saber lo que queremos…¿Por qué ha venido?- se acercó a la Mills. Ella se quedó estática, no conseguía formular un pensamiento concreto con la otra tan cerca. Mal tocó la mano de Cora y pudo sentir la tensión de la más vieja, por tener mucha experiencia pudo percibir que la Mills nunca había sido tocada como una mujer merece, aquello era un hecho –Dígame, ¿por qué está aquí?- indagó la otra encarando los ojos castaños.

La mano de Mal agarraba firmemente la de Cora, causando un efecto nuevo en la señora Mills, su corazón aceleró y con él la respiración se descontroló.

-¡Béseme!- fue lo que Cora dijo, recibiendo una mirada sensual de la dueña del bar antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

 **POV Emma**

Dormir con mi esposa era algo diferente, ¿esposa? Sonaba tan bien. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, ella me agarraba como si yo fuera a escapar. Sonreí otra vez, pero esta vez abrí los ojos para admirar a aquel ángel dormido en mi pecho. Era así todas las mañanas, llegaba a ser gracioso, aquel abrazo siempre había sido acogedor y romántico, pero yo me sentía diferente, completa, viva, como si nuestras almas estuvieran fundidas después de aquellos votos.

Ella dormía con la boca cerrada y respiraba tan tranquila, parecía poner morritos, en realidad sí era eso, su boca es tan carnosa que realmente parecía estar poniendo morritos. Toqué sus labios con delicadeza y aparté algunos mechones de su rostro, enseguida ella sonrió, mi reina estaba despertando.

-¿Emma Swan despierta antes que yo?- ella respiró y escondió su rostro en mi cuello sin abrir los ojos

-Ehh…Quería verte despertar…- dije también en voz baja, no quería despertarla con ruido.

-Ni hablar…Aún estoy durmiendo…- susurró contra mi cuello y me rodeó en un abrazo apretado –Vamos a aprovechar ese sonido maravilloso del mar y dormir un poquito, ya que nuestro hijo reloj no está aquí para molestarnos…- aquello me sorprendió

-¿Has dicho que Henry molesta?- me reí con aquello, Regina nunca decía ese tipo de cosas. Enseguida fui reprendida.

-Shhhh…Aún estoy durmiendo…- dijo adormilada

-Venga, bella durmiente…¡Las Reinas Malvadas se despiertan temprano!- susurré en tono bromista

-Hoy soy solo una Reina durmiente entonces…No quiero salir de aquí…Tú…se está tan bien aquí…- lo estaba encontrando gracioso, era yo la que hacía de todo para no levantarme, no ella. Me gustó, era un lado nuevo que ciertamente me iba a encantar conocer.

-Ok, reina durmiente…Tú mandas, entonces…- me di por vencida, en realidad la iba a despertar de otra manera. Me aparté de su cuerpo y la escuché protestar con un gemido quejumbroso, sonreí de oreja a oreja, lo estaba adorando. Giré mi cuerpo para abrazarla de cucharita, aquella posición era tan cómoda. Comencé a distribuir besos ligeros por sus hombros, espalda y nuca. Escuché a Regina suspirar, siempre recibía mis caricias de buen grado, aquello me hacía sentir la mujer con más suerte del mundo.

Empecé a masajear el cuerpo de mi esposa, pasé la mano lentamente por todo su lateral, acaricié los hombros, brazos, cintura, cadera y volví a los pechos redondos, ya endurecidos, le toqué la aureola por encima de la tela de encaje. Regina usaba un camisón color crema, partes de seda y otras de encaje, sus asillas eran finas y el escote en V era bastante generoso, voy a admitir que adoro esos escotes y nunca me acostumbraré a verlos.

Sentí a mi esposa mover las caderas y acercarse a mi cuerpo, ya no estaba durmiendo, conocía las reacciones de su cuerpo muy bien, su vello estaba de punta y si me acercara a su intimidad podría sentir su calor.

Enseguida abrió los ojos, ¡Ah! Aquellos ojos almendrados ya escurecidos de deseo.

-Es usted una sinvergüenza, srta. Swan…- se giró hacia mí y me tomó en un beso hambriento –Buenos días, esposa mía…- me dijo jadeante en cuanto dejamos de besarnos.

-Buenos días, esposa mía…- respondí poniéndome encima de ella –Creo que necesito consumar este matrimonio…- dije en tono guasón, Regina me miró divertida.

-Creo que ya lo has hecho cientos de veces…- distribuyó varios besos por mi rostro, creo que me enrojecí, sentí mis mejillas arder, quería algo nuevo.

-Pero hoy será diferente…- dije pegada a los labios de mi esposa –Porque quiero hacer el amor con la mujer que amo…quiero hacer el amor con la mujer que deseo amar hasta el fin de mis días…Con mi esposa y será especial…- toqué su labio superior con el pulgar. ¡Cómo amaba esa zona! Aquella cicatriz que le daba un encanto único, era su marca particular y lo mejor, era mía.

-Em…- me llamó con ese cariñoso nombre, ¡cómo lo amaba! Aunque pronunciado por ella, me dejaba mareada. Sus ojos brillaban y podía sentir cuánto aquellas palabras la habían conmovido.

-Mi amada…- agarré su mentón y junté nuestros labios en un beso lento. Ella no necesitaba decir nada, todo lo que le dije fue respondido en aquel beso.

-Hmmm…- la escuché jadear contra mis labios. Aquello era música para mí, aquellos gemidos tenían el poder de devastarme por completo –Es…espera…- se apartó del beso tocando mi rostro. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bueno era eso! ¡Y sexy! Mordió su labio inferior y un mechón de su cabello cayó sobre su rostro, pasé mis dedos con delicadeza sobre su pelo negro y ella cerró los ojos –Quiero prepararme para ti, amor…- sonreí con aquello, ¿ella quería hacer algo diferente? ¡Pero no era necesario! Agarré su rostro con las dos manos.

-Estamos aquí para sellar nuestro amor una vez más…No necesitamos preparaciones o accesorios, hoy seremos tú y yo, y vamos a hacer el amor como nunca antes…Haz el amor conmigo como si fuera la primera vez, Regina…- pedí hundida en aquellos orbes chocolate, me perdía en aquella mirada con cierta frecuencia. ¿Acaso me acostumbraría a aquello algún día? Porque la impresión que yo tenía era que moriría prisionera de esa profunda mirada de Regina. Y…todo bien, de verdad no me importaría. ¡Para nada! ¡Y no moriría! ¡Si no he muerto todavía!, pensé.

-¿Es posible morir de amor?- me preguntó tímidamente, parecía una niña, tan linda

-Si te digo que estaba pensando en eso precisamente, ¿lo creerías?- me incorporé y me quedé sentada en la cama, trayendo su cuerpo hacia mí.

-Pues claro, mi amor…Y te confío la vida de nuestro hijo…- ¡Wow! Siempre que me hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, me dejaba sin aire. Me concentré en aquellos orbes castaños y finalmente pude decir algo

-Morir de amor debe estar bien…- dije pensativa

-Creo que eso es posible en nuestro caso…- No comprendí lo que quiso decir. Puse expresión de duda y ella rió, como siempre, aquella sonrisa que me asolaba el alma –No podemos morir de amor…Si vivimos por él…- dijo ella como si fuera la cosa más fácil de entender.

-No sé si he comprendido…¡pero me parece hermoso!- me eché a reír, me sentía una niña a su lado, ¿cómo Regina podía hacerme sentir así? Con ella me había vuelto mujer y al mismo tiempo no he dejado de ser una niña. Aquellos momentos me hacían sentir pequeña ante la reina que Regina representa para mí. Como en esos momentos en que ella decía cosas hermosas, y yo no entendía nada.

-Mi rubia…- ella rozó nuestras narices –Nos amamos…Solo eso importa, mi Em…Ven acá…- me atrajo a un beso tierno, lento y cargado de sentimiento, nuestro amor era palpable en aquel instante. Correspondí al beso en la misma proporción y degusté cada parte de su boca que tanto amaba, que conocía tan bien, aunque quería conocer más, cada nuevo día.

Recorrí ese cuerpo ya conocido de forma lenta como un nuevo descubrimiento, podría compararse a un análisis. Las manos de ella paseaban por mi cuerpo lentamente, sentí que me recostaba en la cama y me besaba deliciosamente mi abdomen, arañaba mis brazos mientras depositaba besos húmedos en mi bajo vientre, jadeé cuando sentí la cálida respiración llegar a la altura de la pelvis, gemí, Regina apartó mis bragas hacia un lado y me besó ahí, enseguida sentí sus uñas arañar mis muslos y aquella minúscula prenda fue a parar a algún lado del cuarto. Invertí las posiciones y quedé encima de ella, agarré sus cabellos con fuerza moderada y hundí mi nariz en su nuca, aspirando aquel aroma frutal que emanaba de ella, mordisqueé toda su nuca y descendí hacia el cuello, al llegar, aparté una asilla y ella me lanzó una mirada suplicante para que le arrancara aquel camisón deprisa. Fue lo que hice, subí la prenda delicadamente, mis dedos se pegaban a la piel caliente y puede notar sus pelos erizarse. Cuando la desvestí, tuve la visión privilegiada de los turgentes pechos de mi esposa, nunca, nunca me cansaría de verlos, tocarlos o sentirlos en mi boca. Y eso fue lo que hice enseguida, y estuve un rato ahí, alternando de uno a otro, deleitándome con aquella imagen, Regina estaba sonrojada y sus labios entreabiertos.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, podrían compararse a un vendaval, sudadas, nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos danzaban y provocaban al otro. Lo que hacíamos allí era un acto de puro amor en su vasta expansión, cuando nuestros labios se encontraban en medio de aquel baile, me sentía quemar por completo, sus cabellos negros derramados por la cama se mezclaban con los míos despeinados. La melodía que componía nuestra canción era dirigida por el sonido de los árboles acompañada por el vaivén del mar.

El sol entraba por las rendijas de la gruesa cortina, dejando el ambiente anaranjado, sensual y excitante al mismo tiempo. Todo era perfecto, los toques que ella destinaba a mi cuerpo me hacían retorcerme de placer, era una descarga eléctrica, choque, sentía una agitación fuera de lo común y todo en lo que conseguía pensar era en proporcionarle a ella el mismo placer.

En un acto impulsivo me giré para degustar aquella suculenta región, Regina gimió alto al sentir la calidez de mi lengua en la zona. Al momento sentí como si fuera a estallar, grité su nombre en voz alta. No sé cómo sucedió eso, solo me di cuenta cuando sentí sus labios succionándome de forma cariñosa como si estuviera degustando el mejor dulce del mundo.

-¡Ohhh sí!- gemí con aquello, ¿cómo hemos acabado en esa posición? No lo sabía, volví a centrar mi atención en aquella parte palpitante y me entretuve allí.

A medida que besaba aquella zona, ella aumentaba sus embestidas entre mis piernas, el calor de nuestros cuerpos dejaba exhalar una fragancia marítima, ritmada y salada, enseguida llegaron las olas, no, aquello podría compararse a un tsunami, ¡era devastador! Todo aquel calor acumulado se desparramó y todo estaba mojado. Apreté más mi boca contra aquella zona y mis piernas resbalaron sobre los carnosos labios de mi esposa. Gemimos juntas, no conseguimos pronunciar palabra alguna, sencillamente me quedé allí intentando recuperar el aire y Regina hizo lo mismo.

Después de un breve momento, regresé a mi postura "convencional", y la besé con deseo, de forma intensa, lujuriosa, deseaba más y a Regina le pasaba igual, fui correspondida en aquel beso desesperado, nuestros cuerpos danzaron una vez más, un vaivén lento, respiraciones desacompasadas, gotas de sudor mezcladas en medio de las sábanas, vinieron las vibraciones y cada toque en mi piel proporcionaba un calor diferente, un sabor propio y peculiar, era intrigante y distintivo.

Un gemido nuevo resonó en ambas gargantas, una agitación implacable nos asoló y otra devastación estaba en camino, encontramos un ritmo perfecto, una sincronía inigualable, intercambios de energía y en aquel momento éramos dos unidas en una sola alma, una única vida. Si pudiera describir lo que vendría enseguida, lo describiría como un cuadro, un bote de pintura lanzado contra el lienzo de forma brusca, otro color en contraste aparecería, un espasmo, una última mancha de color, rojo ardiente como el fuego, tan vibrante como los rayos del sol, un suspiro. En llamas, ardimos como un fuego. Aquello era el cielo, solo podía ser eso, pues era divino. A pesar del calor, mi deseo era congelar, parar el tiempo allí mismo y pintar aquella imagen en mi mente. Nuestros cuerpos se tensaron, después nos estremecimos con fuerza. Caí sobre ella jadeante, y ella se agarró a mí gimiendo mi nombre, nos quedamos así un buen tiempo, escuchando el viento balancear las hojas de los árboles junto con el canto de los pájaros.

Se hizo presente el silencio, lo que yo escuchaba eran los latidos de nuestros corazones en un compás perfecto, mezclado con la sintonía inigualable de las ondas del mar. Después de la intensa explosión, ahora solo habitaba la calma en nuestros cuerpos, uno completando al otro. En aquel momento, no pensaba en nada más que no fuera en lo feliz que era, en lo amada que era. Y si, ¡había sido mucho mejor que la primera vez!


	40. No hay nada que no conceda

**No hay nada que no conceda**

 **Nueva York-Central Park**

-No quisiera irme…- Elsa caminaba sobre el puente dada de la mano con Ariel

-Me gustaría parar el tiempo y quedarme contigo aquí para siempre…- Ariel acarició el mentón de la otra, la rubia sonrió tímida, sus bocas estaban cercanas

-¿Ven conmigo?- susurró Elsa pegada a los labios de la pelirroja. Ella desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida. Pues claro que quería ir, mucho, pero Ariel tenía sus compromisos.

-¿A Alaska?- preguntó sin creérselo

-¿Y a qué otro sitio iría yo? Vivo allí…-sonrió tímida

-Me encantaría, rubia…Pero llevo el restaurante Swan's y a tu prima no le iba a gustar…- dijo la verdad

-Tienes razón…- acarició el cabello de la pelirroja –Emma luchó mucho por ese restaurante…Vamos a hacer una cosa…- le tocó la punta de la nariz –Quiero que pases las vacaciones allá…No sé cuándo…Pero yo hablo con mi prima y pago tus vacaciones- le dio la solución

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- se echó a reír de la locura de la rubia

-¡No! Quiero que vayas a visitarme…Y…- Elsa parecía avergonzada –Quiero jugar en la nieve contigo…- sonrió, tímida. La rubia amaba cualquier actividad en la nieve, desde un sencillo juego de bolas de nieve hasta esquiar en las montañas más altas de Alaska.

-¿Acaso sabes si me gusta el frío?- preguntó traviesa. En realidad, Ariel lo amaba igual que Elsa

-Espero que sí, pelirroja…Estando conmigo…¡El frío nunca te molestará!- tomó los labios rosados cariñosamente -¿Prometes al menos llamarme?- pidió cuando el beso terminó.

-Todos los días…Voy a morir echándote de menos, El…- pegaron sus cabezas.

-Esperaré ansiosa por escuchar tu voz…Quiero que cantes para mí en las noches más frías…- susurró contra el oído de la pelirroja.

-Te canto, mi linda…- prometió también en un susurro, lo suficiente para que Elsa sonriera de oreja a oreja. Otro beso llegó enseguida, pero esta vez fue uno más profundo e intenso. Ambas sentían que un nuevo sentimiento afloraba en sus corazones. ¿Sería amor?

 **Hacienda de los Swan's**

-¡David! ¡Mira a Henry!- gritó Mary al marido que estaba en la sala "vigilando" a los pequeños, en realidad estaba prestando atención al partido de baloncesto. ¡Demasiado tarde! Henry mordió al tío. Neal abrió la boca y comenzó a llorar -¡Joder, David!- Mary corrió a coger al hijo. El pequeño lloraba hipando, fue un mordisco profundo -¡Agarra a ese monstruito, David!- acarició al hijo intentando calmarlo.

-No es para tanto, Mary…¡no llames a nuestro nieto monstruo! Deja que Regina te escuche, ¡nunca más lo dejará con nosotros!- cogió al nieto en brazos -¿Qué ocurre, muchacho? ¿Por qué has mordido a tu tío? ¿Hmmm?- le hizo cosquillas y él se encogió en los brazos del abuelo.

-¡Oder!- exclamó Henry en cuanto David dejó de hacerle cosquillas

-¡Felicidades, Mary!- David reviró los ojos –Ahora Henry ha aprendido una mala palabra y Regina de verdad nos va a prohibir quedarnos con él- se sentó en el sofá con Henry en el regazo.

-¡Mordió a nuestro hijo, David!- Mary reclamó

-Super normal, ¿no? Neal también lo mordió a él en otra ocasión, ¿y qué hicimos? ¡Convencimos a nuestra hija para que bañara a Henry hasta que la marca desapareciera!- le recordó lo ocurrido meses atrás -¡Por suerte, Regina no se dio cuenta! ¡Emma pasó por apuros por nuestra culpa!- aumentó el volumen de la TV, su equipo estaba perdiendo -¡VA! ¡VA! ¡ENCESTA!- David gritó. Henry levantó los bracitos junto con el abuelo, parecía también celebrarlo. Mary resopló y fue a buscar algo para que el hijo comiera, así se le olvidaría algo el "dolor" -¡Le das suerte a tu abuelo!- despeinó los cabellos castaños del nieto.

 **Cancún. México**

Emma y Regina caminaban despacio por la orilla de la playa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, ambas con gafas oscuras y Regina con sombrero. El viento balanceaba las hojas de los cocoteros y el aire salado entraba por las fosas nasales trayendo ese sabor a mar arrastrado con el sonido de las olas del mar, la arena blanca en contraste con los colores del mar exageradamente azul. Lindo, perfecto para marcar el comienzo de aquella nueva vida.

Entraron en un bistrô cercano a la casa donde estaban hospedadas. Emma pidió un plato brasileño. Regina, por otro lado, pidió tacos, ya que de hecho estaban en el país de ese plato típico. Se sentía muy a gusto, hablar español era cómodo, aunque en cualquier establecimiento hablaban ambas lenguas, el inglés y el español formaban parte de la cultura del lugar, a fin de cuentas la mayoría de los turistas provenían de América del Norte.

-¡Te dije que la comida de aquí no era mejor que la de Brasil!- dijo Emma convencida al probar la supuesta feijoada, ¡eso no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos! Eso eran judías con carne, ¿de ternera? Emma llamó al chef.

-Emma…- Regina la reprendió con la mirada, pero ya era tarde, el chef estaba de pie al lado de la mesa

-¿Sí? ¿Algo mal con el plato?- preguntó el chef preocupado

-¡Esto no es una auténtica feijoada!- la rubia señaló al plato

-¡Emma!- Regina escondió el rostro entre las manos

-Amor…Solo lo estoy ayudando…- volvió a mirar al chef –No cocine algo que nunca haya probado en el país de origen…Por lo menos no para servirlo en un bristrô como este…¡Es un consejo de alguien que entiende de gastronomía!- dijo simpática

-¿Y usted quién es?- preguntó el chef curioso. ¿Quién se creía que era esa rubia petulante?

-Emma Swan- respondió con normalidad. La rubia no esperaba ningún reconocimiento, realmente quería ayudar al joven a no pasar vergüenza.

-Perdón…Pero nunca he oído hablar de usted, ¿acaso es chef?- el joven cocinero no se dio por vencido

-Emma Swan Mills, joven…Y sí, es chef de un gran restaurante en Nueva York…- Regina entró en la conversación arqueando las cejas. El chef desorbitó los ojos, sorprendido, el peso del apellido Mills era grande allí.

-Sra. Mills…Mil perdones…Revisaré el plato…- retiró el plato con rapidez –Con permiso, ¿qué desea comer sra. Mills?- miró a la rubia que ahora tenía una sonrisa convencida y guasona.

Con toda seguridad, usaría el apellido Mills en su favor con más frecuencia. Pidió otro plato, optó por un pescado, a fin de cuentas la feijoada era un plato pesado y tenía planes para pasar la noche de una forma más "agitada". Ciertamente no iba bien con lo que tenía en mente. El chef salió apresado, no era bueno dejar a ningún Mills esperando.

-¿Emma Swan Mills? ¡Me gusta!-la más joven dijo entusiasmada a la esposa

-No abuse, srta. Swan…El apellido Mills tiene su peso…Ten más cuidado…- le avisó dando un sorbo de vino

-¡ME GUSTÓ ESO!- gritó en mitad del restaurante, alguno clientes miraron. Pero, ¿acaso sería posible que Regina estuviera condenada a pasar vergüenza en lugares públicos?

-¡Por Dios, Em! ¡Ten modales!- reviró los ojos y volvió a apreciar el taco como si nada hubiera pasado. Emma acarició la mano de la esposa sonriendo, en un gesto de disculpas, Regina se lo devolvió, estaba tranquila, a pesar de todo, aquella rubia tonta hacía que su mundo valiera la pena, independientemente de las payasadas.

Más tarde entraron en el mar, perdieron horas allí, entre caricias y abrazos más osados. Emma conseguía provocar a Regina en cualquier lugar. La morena huyó de varios ataques, si fuera por Swan haría el amor con su esposa en la playa pública.

-Estoy echando un montón de menos a nuestro hijo…- dijo Regina mientras salían del agua. Emma agarraba a la esposa por detrás, caminaban pegadas a la orilla, sus pies dejaban huella en la arena.

-Yo también, mi amor…- la rubia mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra –Está genial estar aquí solo contigo…Pero…Henry hace falta…- Emma suspiró con nostalgia.

-¡Vamos a llamarlo! ¿Y si ya ha dicho otra palabra?- Regina se giró hacia su esposa con un entusiasmo que daba envidia, sus ojos brillaban solo por el hecho de pensar en su hijo. De repente, Emma salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión.

-¡QUIERO VER SI ME ALCANZAS!- Swan corría por la orilla del mar riéndose a carcajadas, aquello era música para los oídos de la morena. Puso una de sus manos en la cadera y sonrió indignada con aquello. ¡Emma era toda una niña pequeña!

-¡EMMA! ¡PARA DE CORRER!- ordenó, pero de nada sirvió

-¡VOY A HABLAR CON NUESTRO HIJO YO SOLA!- se detuvo ya bastante lejos de la morena, y puso sus dos manos en la boca para gritar de nuevo -¡VOY A DECIRLE A HENRY QUE TIENE LA MADRE MÁS TONTA DEL MUNDO!- y volvió a correr. Regina no tuvo otra elección que correr tras ella, se reía ante aquella locura, con Emma se volvía ella misma una niña grande.

-¡ME PAGAS ESTA SEÑORITA SWAN!- corría golpeando la arena

-¡LLÁMAME SEÑORA SWAN MILLS! ¡POR FAVOR!- bromeó ya dejando de correr. Apoyó las manos en las rodillas para tomar aliento, pero la morena llegó a tiempo y tiró a la rubia en la arena, estaban delante de la mansión. Regina quedó encima de la esposa, sonreía bobaliconamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Estás linda así, ¿sabías?...- Regina habló bajo quitándole la arena de los brazos a la otra.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Debo estar guapa con el cabello lleno de arena! ¡En serio, sra. Mills!- se sentó pasándose las manos por el cabello.

Subieron las escaleras dadas de la mano, desde la playa entraron en la zona de la piscina, la casa quedaba justo en frente. Al llegar allí, Emma empujó a la morena a la piscina.

-¡EMMA!- gritó nerviosa. Swan saltó al agua enseguida y calló a la esposa con un beso lleno de deseo.

-¡Shhh!- puso el dedo índice en los labios de la morena, iba a decir algo cuando el beso terminó, pero Emma fue más rápida -¡Calla! Deja de mirarme así…Soy tu esposa ahora…- la reprendió, pero estaba sonriendo –Ya no soy una niña, amor mío…- besó el lateral del hombro de la morena deshaciendo al mismo tiempo la parte superior del biquini. Regina iba a protestar de nuevo y fue impedida por los finos labios de la rubia, aquella prenda ya flotaba en la piscina –Te deseo…¡Y te tendré aquí mismo!- agarró los muslos de la esposa y la sentó en el borde de la piscina, en seguida le quitó la parte de abajo apoyando las piernas de la morena en sus hombros.

-¡Amnnn, Emmaaaa!- gimió Regina apoyando las dos manos en el suelo, y llevando la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió la lengua caliente de su esposa en aquel sitio que tanto le gustaba.

¡Swan lo conseguía, siempre lo conseguía! Mills se estremeció fuertemente sobre los labios finos y gritó alto en cuanto alcanzó el ápice de su placer. Después de recuperar el aliento, empujó a Emma y entró en el agua, desvistió a la rubia y le acarició los pechos, de la cintura para abajo ambas tenían sus cuerpos en el agua. Regina entrelazó las piernas de la otra en su cintura y apretó las nalgas con deseo. Swan gimió el nombre de su esposa cuando sintió dos largos dedos invadirle la intimidad por debajo del agua. Regina succionaba los pechos a la misma velocidad en que se movían sus dedos, que hacían subir y descender a Emma, creando olas en la piscina, sus bocas se sellaron y un shock se apoderó de la rubia cuando la morena le introdujo el tercer dedo, gimió profiriendo palabrotas, Regina sonrió con aquello, dedujo que le estaba gustando a su mujer. De hecho era verdad.

Fueron a bañarse juntas, estaban muriendo de hambre, habían gastado demasiadas energías poco antes. Emma fue a buscar algo de comer para las dos mientras Regina marcaba el número de la casa de los padres de la rubia.

-¡Mi príncipe! ¡Cómo te echa de menos la mamá!- Regina puso el sin manos y Emma se acercó apoyando el mentón en el hombro de la esposa. Regina pasó la mano tras la nuca de la rubia, aún de espaldas a ella, y enseguida escuchó la risa del hijo.

-¡Oder!- dijo el pequeño al otro lado de la línea. Regina desorbitó los ojos, tenía una expresión de susto.

-¿Da…David? ¿Mi hijo acaba de decir joder?- preguntó preocupada, no quería creérselo

-¡No! Es…No…no es exactamente eso…¡Casi quizás!- el hombre intentó explicarse, tímidamente, al otro lado de la línea. Le lanzó una mirada a la esposa como si dijera "¡te dije que se enfadaría!"

-PERO…¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE ESTÁIS ENSEÑANDO A MI HIJO?- dijo gritando, Emma dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no esperaba un grito de esos.

-Err…Regina…Él está bien…¿Cómo estáis vosotras?- intentó cambiar de tema. Por suerte, Emma tomó el móvil de las manos de la morena, como siempre Swan tenía que apagar el "incendio"

-¡Hola papá! ¡Estamos muy bien! El clima está maravilloso…- la morena fusiló a la otra con la mirada como si dijera "¿te has vuelto loca?" –Sí, llegamos bien…- le devolvió una mirada que decía "calma! Ninguna necesitaba pronunciar nada, sus ojos sabían exactamente lo que tenían que decir.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Estoy contento, mi princesa…Henry está agitado queriendo coger el móvil de mi mano- el hombre rió –¡Para Henry, vas a colgarle a tu madre!

-¡Mamá! ¡MAMÁ!- el pequeño se agitó aún más en los brazos del abuelo, parecía querer entrar dentro del teléfono para ir al encuentro de sus madres. El estrés que Regina sentía se desvaneció en ese exacto momento, sintió henchirse su pecho de felicidad y su cara se llenó al momento de lágrimas de emoción. La morena no consiguió decir nada, estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, lo que más quería era ver a su hijo pronunciar la tan esperada palabra.

Emma, por otro lado, sonreía de oreja a oreja sin conseguir formular una frase, tal era su alegría, agarraba el aparato como si fuera a morder la pantalla del móvil, estaba encantada, en las nubes, atontada. Escuchaba a David alentar al nieto para que hablara al otro lado de la línea, "di mamá de nuevo…Ella está aquí, te está escuchando…"

"¡Y deben estar llorando a mares!", gritó Mary desde la cocina, riendo. Neal estaba corriendo por la casa "¡De la manera que son con este pequeñajo! ¡Habrán muerto de amores!", Mary se acercó al marido.

-¿Hijas? ¿Estáis ahí? ¡Henry solo ha dicho mamá, nada más, si estáis así ahora no quiero imaginar cuando dé su primer beso!- rio divertida. A Mary le gustaba provocar a aquellas dos madres bobas.

-¿Beso?- Regina pareció despertar al escuchar tal absurdo, cogió el móvil de la rubia -¡Solo es un bebecito, Mary! ¡Por Dios! ¿Para qué apresar las cosas sin necesidad?- su tono de voz era suave, estaba calmada, acababa de olvidar por qué estaba enfadada.

-¡Mamá!- Henry se manifestó de nuevo al escuchar la voz de su madre morena

-Mi pequeño príncipe…Sí…Es la mamá, Henry…Mamá Regi…- suspiró abobada secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Chico! ¡Puedes decirme mamá a mí también! ¡Tengo celos, jo!- Emma tomó otra vez el móvil.

"Esto ya lo vi…", Mary reviró los ojos "¡Qué comience la competición entre estas madres!", rió "¡Buena suerte, mi pequeño! ¡Tienes madres por partida doble! ¡Estás en un lío!"

-¡Io!- dijo el niño

"¡Mierda!", exclamo David mentalmente. Cada vez estaban más en un lío.

-Ah, qué cosa más linda…Mi hijo…- Mills comenzó el "sermón" irónicamente, o mejor, le hubiera gustado comenzar. Notó que Emma le daba golpecitos. "¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó con la mirada.

-Nuestro…nuestro hijo…- susurró Emma. Regina reviró los ojos y decidió dejar eso de lado, de nada serviría, estaban muy lejos de casa.

-¡Mamás!- exclamó Henry.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cielo y tierra! ¡Nuestro hijo ha dicho MAMÁS! ¡En plural, amor!- Emma saltó a los brazos de su esposa, alegre.

-Está bien, hijas…¡Sé que estáis alegres y emocionadas, pero ya ha pasado la hora de que estos chicos se vayan a la cama! ¡Y vosotras también, chicas! ¡Meteos en la cama pronto para poder apreciar el amanecer! ¡Henry estará bien! Y pronto estaréis en casa…Buenas noches…- Mary quiso terminar aquel asunto, de verdad tenía que acostar a los niños, pero la realidad era otra, quería pasar la noche con su marido.

-¡Buenas noches, mamá!- respondió Emma sonriente -¡Dale muchos besos a ese muchachote!

-¡Sí, hija, se los daré! ¡Tu padre os da las buenas noches! Besos, mi princesa…Y otro para tu reina malvada también- Mary rio traviesa antes de colgar.

-Tu madre no me dejó despedirme de nuestro hijo…- Regina puso morritos, quejica, rodeando el cuello de la rubia.

-Mañana llamaremos de nuevo, amor…- la besó por todo el rostro –¡Ahora vamos a cenar porque la noche promete ser larga!- dijo Emma maliciosa apretando el trasero de la morena.

-¡Emma!- la reprendió con una palmada.

-¿Qué?- se hizo la desentendida

-¡Eres muy descarada! ¿No te cansas?- sonrió bromista

-¿Cómo? ¿Yo, la que no me canso? ¡Eres tú la que no quieres parar después de comenzar!- dijo en tono de indignación. ¿Cómo tenía el coraje Regina de decir una cosa de esas?

-¡Es diferente!- se defendió

-Hablando de diferente…- Emma dijo la frase haciendo un baile "sensual" a la esposa.

-¡Ahí viene la bomba!- Regina reviró los ojos sonriendo

-Tenemos algunos "regalos" en la maleta…- dijo lasciva

-¡Ah no, Emma! ¡Ya vienes con ese tema de nuevo!- recordó lo ocurrido en el aeropuerto.

-¿De nuevo? ¡Pero si no hemos tocado el tema! ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te estoy ofendiendo?- preguntó muy preocupada. No deseaba ofender a la esposa en hipótesis ninguna.

-No, Em…Nunca…Er…No sé…Nunca pensé en eso, siento vergüenza…- susurró escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Vergüenza de mí?- le tocó el mentón para mirarla a los ojos –Si no quieres, todo bien…No voy a insistir…- dijo comprensiva.

-No…No es eso…Quiero…Es que…Yo…Err…- no conseguía decirlo, sentía vergüenza precisamente por quererlo tanto, pero lo quería de una manera con la que tal vez Emma no estaría de acuerdo, tenía dudas.

-¿Tú…?- la incentivó

-Quiero hacerlo en ti…- susurró tímidamente. Swan entendió la vergüenza de la esposa y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo, no lo imaginó de aquella forma, pero estaba dispuesta, al final era Regina. Mills, por otro lado, sabía que Emma lo quería hacer con ella, no al contrario, pero aquel descubrimiento de que Swan nunca había experimentado algo "mayor", había dejado a la morena intrigada y con un deseo enorme de ser la primera en tener a Emma de aquella forma.

-Bueno…Err…- Swan necesitaba pensar, aquello era algo inesperado y nuevo para ella.

-Todo bien, amor…Déjalo estar…Vamos a cenar…- Regina pensó que era un no, sintió sus mejillas arder, sentía mucha vergüenza, se giró para ir a la cocina.

-¡Regina espera!- agarró la mano de la morena –No hay nada que no te conceda de ahora en adelante…¿Recuerdas?- recitó un pedazo de la letra que había aderezado su boda, aquella canción que, de hecho, había sido una gran elección. Regina sonrió de lado, aún tímidamente.

-¿Nada…?- la morena estrechó los ojos, desconfiada, necesitaba tener la certeza

-¡Nada amor! Te concedo lo que quieras de mí…- hundió la mirada en los castaños -¡Soy tuya!- reafirmó. Regina no tenía por qué dudar, Emma era de ella.

-Mi Em…Mi rubia del escarabajo amarillo…- acarició el rostro albo con las dos manos y besó a su amada lentamente.

 **Miami. Mansión de los Mills**

Cora había llegado a su ciudad hacía pocas horas, pero lo que traía consigo era el sabor del miedo, de la incerteza y por encima de todo, el orgullo herido. La señora Mills no podía dejar de pensar en cierta dueña de un bar de Nueva York, sus pies ya estaban en Miami, pero su mente seguía en la gran metrópoli.

Tras pedir el beso y ser rápidamente correspondida, se asustó, se asustó tanto que su única reacción fue huir de aquel lugar, correr en dirección a la parada de taxis más cercana y coger el primero que vio. Aún podía ver a Mal correr tras el coche amarillo con una expresión confusa y triste en su mirada.

Cora apoyó su cabeza en la ventanilla del taxi y se pasó los dedos por la boca, ¿qué era aquello? Aquel beso tenía sabor, había sentimiento y calor, un calor que Cora ciertamente desconocía.

¿Le gustó? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Y tanto! Por eso había huido. No era propio de la señora Mills humillarse o correr tras alguien, mucho menos por una persona pobre. ¡No! ¡Jamás! "¡Las clases opuestas no se atraen!" Esa era la afirmación de Cora en su propia mente, sin embargo aquello no parecía tener ningún sentido. La señora Mills no conseguía ver a Mal como a alguien por debajo de ella, aún así tenía plena consciencia de que aquello que había hecho era un error terrible, un momentáneo impulso de curiosidad. Intentaba convencerse de eso.

Se sentó en el largo sofá de la enorme sala, se llenó una copa de whisky y se lo tomó de un solo sorbo, y se puso otro inmediatamente. Se detuvo un momento a pensar en el tamaño de aquella casa, tantos hombres habían pasado por ella y, ¿qué sentía Cora? Vacío, nada más aparte de un vacío gigantesco en su corazón amargado.

"¡Maldito sea este silencio!", gritó irritada. ¿Desde cuándo Cora se preocupada por la casa vacía? Nunca le había importado, ¿estaría pensando en el tipo de vida que había escogido?

Tenía plena consciencia de que estaba sola por su propio deseo, pero, ¿aún quería eso? ¿Quién dormiría a su lado en la vejez? Nadie. Suspiró pasándose los dedos por el lateral de su cuerpo.

¿Estaba deseando a alguien para compartir el resto de su vida? Quizás. Pensó en su hija menor. Soltó el aire con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

"Deseo que te guste mi regalo, mi reina y perdones a esta madre sin corazón…", cogió la foto de su hija que tenía en la mesa de centro, al lado de una foto de Zelena. "Al menos tú has escogido bien en tu vida…Y has tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a todo por amor…" Pasó los dedos por el retrato "Un día, tú y tu hermana me habréis de comprender…Amar duele…Y como todo dolor, amar es mi mayor debilidad…" Por fin, se permitió llorar, un llanto sin reservas o miedo, hacía mucho que Cora necesitaba desahogarse y lo hizo aferrada al retrato de sus dos hijas.

 **Cancún. Última noche**

Después de tres días fantásticos regados de amor y lujuria, Regina y Emma estaban por fin abrazadas en el porche apreciando el sol tiñendo de naranja el cielo, el mar adquiriendo un tono oscuro y los pájaros hacían su ruta siguiendo el brillo del sol.

Habían hecho muchos paseos, visitado las exuberantes cavernas de la zona, habían ido a los centros comerciales, nadado en los golfos, comido diferentes platos típicos y picantes, habían hecho el amor locamente todas las mañanas, sí, las mañanas y algunas tardes, pues por las noches siempre estaban exhaustas debido a los paseos. Como aquel sería su último día allí, habían optado por un leve paseo, un paseo en barco cerca de los corales y caída la tarde, se sentaron en el amplio porche.

-¿Ya nos has imaginado a las dos sentadas así en nuestra casa con nuestros hijos jugando?- dijo Regina con los ojos brillando, su cabeza reposaba en el hombro de la esposa

-¿Querrás decir Henry jugando, no?- Emma corrigió el hijos.

-Sí…Henry…- Regina se desdijo, no sabía cómo entrar en el tema, ella quería más hijos. No se contuvo, respiró hondo dos veces y dijo de un tirón -¡Quiero tener otro hijo!- Emma desorbitó los ojos, medio perdida, para la rubia, Henry estaba bien de momento

-¿Otro hijo, amor? Err…¿Quieres decir uno más? Tipo…¿Un hermano para Henry?- miró a la esposa a los ojos

-Sí, Em…Yo…No quiero que Henry sea hijo único…Quiero que aprenda a compartir…Los lazos fraternos son extremadamente importantes, yo creo en eso, mi madre puede no ser la mejor del mundo, pero siempre nos enseñó a compartir todo, siempre dio valor a ese lazo entre Zelena y yo, deseo que Henry tenga eso…- se desahogó con recelo

-¿Otro hijo?- dijo Swan en voz alta para sí misma, ¿deseaba tener otro hijo? No. Amaba a Henry, adoraba ser madre del muchacho, pero dos era demasiado. Se mordió el labio, pensativa y acarició el rostro de la esposa -¿Podemos pensar en eso más adelante? Acabamos de casarnos…Henry aún es solo un bebé…Prometo que voy a pensar en ello con cariño…- intentó pasarle confianza, estaba dispuesta a plantearse tal posibilidad.

-Ok…- fue lo único que dijo Regina, no quería alargar el tema, sabía que aquel deseo era de ella desde el comienzo, no podía exigirle eso a la esposa, ella ya había cambiado por Henry, Mills necesitaba, al menos, pensar en lo que quería la otra.

Regina se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo mientras Emma hurgaba en la maleta buscando alguna lencería sexy, encontró unas braguitas blancas, tipo hilo dental, se la puso junto con un camisón del mismo tono, pero transparente, que dejaba sus pechos completamente visibles, se colocó el cabello hacia un lado y se puso el primer pinta labios que encontró. ¡Hermosa! ¡Emma Swan estaba hecha una verdadera mujer! ¡Extremadamente sexy! Regina salió del baño distraída mientras miraba algunos videos del hijo hechos por el suegro, así no se perdía nada. Llevaba puesto un camisón de encaje color vino, y estaba sin bragas, la rubia se dio cuenta de la falta de la prenda, una vista excitante y suculenta para el par de esmeraldas que ya ardían de deseo sobre el cuerpo escultural de la morena.

-¡Menos mal que mañana ya regresamos a casa! Voy a morir de abstinencia de nuestro hi…- no terminó de hablar, sus ojos castaños se posaron en aquella beldad, una diosa griega. ¡Eso es lo que era!

Emma estaba arrodillada en medio de la cama con mirada felina, se lamió los labios de forma provocativa y llamó a Emma con el dedo índice, la morena tragó en seco, dejó el móvil en un sitio cualquiera que encontró al tacto, no desvió la mirada por un segundo, caminó hasta la cama sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué significa esto, srta. Swan? Inspiró, sintió una ligera incomodidad en las piernas, Regina ya palpitaba de deseo solo ante aquella divina visión.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Emma provocativa. Regina no se molestó en responder, lanzó una mirada desvergonzada y entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de la esposa, olió el cuello, y enseguida mordió la piel expuesta.

-¡Me encanta!- le hizo un chupetón. A Emma no le importó si al día siguiente aparecerían marcas, quería ser tomada por Regina.

Sus besos se volvieron intensos, ambas ya tenían la respiración desacompasada. Tras la conversación que habían tenido sobre los "regalos", no habían vuelto al asunto, las dos tenían vergüenza. Regina deseaba tomar a su esposa, sin embargo estaba esperando a que ella se pronunciara, ya que la morena sentía un deseo mucho más que intenso.

Las caricias quemaban sus cuerpos, pero ninguna de las dos las profundizaron, ambas querían lo mismo en aquel momento, sabían que aquella era la última noche y probablemente el día siguiente lo ocuparían en organizar las cosas para partir.

Emma decidió pronunciarse, aquellas caricias la estaban dejando loca.

-Hazme tu mujer, Regina…- pidió, y rezó para que Regina entendiese a dónde quería llegar. Mills miró los verdes, desconfiada, aún así esperó a que ella dijera algo más –Quiero que me toques como nunca antes he sido tocada…- mordió el labio inferior, traviesa, quería mucho que la morena entendiera lo que quería decir.

-Quiero penetrarte…- Mills susurró jadeante, no había llegado a entender las señales de la rubia, pero se dejó guiar por su propio deseo.

-Haz lo que desees…- Emma concedió, era, a fin de cuentas, lo que quería pedir.

Rápidamente, Regina le dio un piquito a la esposa y fue a buscar el "regalo", lo encontró enseguida, no sabía cómo encajar aquello de forma correcta, pero lo hizo, se miró rápidamente en el espejo, no había quedado del todo mal, el accesorio tenía, de hecho, un tamaño y diámetro de un pene de verdad, su color era neutro, transparente con mucho brillo, a la morena le gustó, se volvía menos extraño. Volvió al cuarto algo avergonzada, intentó dejar la vergüenza de lado y sonrió a la esposa con las dos manos en la cintura.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?- se pasó los dedos por el pelo

-Extraño…- Emma hizo una mueca, aquello era "grande"

-¡Genial! ¡Jo, Emma! ¡No sé cómo hacer esto!- suspiró sentándose en el borde de la cama y se tapó el rostro con las dos manos, deseaba aquello, lo deseaba mucho, pero no sabía cómo proceder.

-Eh…- tocó el mentón de la morena –Estás hermosa…

-¿De verdad?- sonrió débilmente

-De verdad…Yo lo deseo…Y deseo que seas tú quien lo haga…No podría ser con otra persona…- Emma miró el strap on que la morena llevaba y se rascó la cabeza como si pensara -¿Estás usando el doble?

-Sí…¿Cogí el que no es?- miró el consolador dentro de ella

-¡No! Todo lo contrario, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó curiosa, ya que Regina parecía muy a gusto con aquello.

-Loca de tensión…- Emma sonrió maliciosa con aquella confesión tan espontanea y verdadera

-Yo nunca he usado ese…Por eso pregunté…y estoy ansiosa por más…quiero esto tanto como tú…Deseo ser tuya…- fue atrayendo el cuerpo de su esposa hacia ella.

-Em…Te amo tanto…tanto…- volvieron a besarse de forma calmada, en cuestión de minutos el beso se volvió urgente y ambas estaban en el centro de la cama.

-Ar…Regi…naaa…- gimió Emma al sentir el "objeto" pasar por su intimidad. La morena sonrió ante aquello, comenzó a quitarle a la esposa aquella prenda transparente y se llevó los pechos ya rígidos a la boca, le dio mordiscos y chupetones, sentía su propia intimidad contraerse alrededor del dildo dentro de ella, a medida que Emma gemía con la sensación de placer proporcionada por la esposa. Regina trillaba un lento camino hacia el clítoris ya mojado de la otra aún por encima de las bragas. Emma arqueó la espalda con aquella presión, notó que se mojaba aún más y Regina se deleitó con aquello, acercó los labios a la pelvis de la esposa y le quitó la mini prenda con los dientes. La rubia jadeaba de deseo, comenzó a apretarse sus propios pechos para aplacar aquella llama que la quemaba.

Regina pasó la lengua lentamente por la zona que palpitaba y la mordió arrancándole un gritito a la rubia. Abrió su mayor sonrisa traviesa, Emma estaba, de hecho, dispuesta a todo, sentía el placer sin preocuparse de nada más. Mills lamió y chupó aquella zona por largo tiempo, pudo percibir lo agitada que estaba Emma, ansiaba por más.

-Amor. Haz…Rápido…lo…que…necesites…hacer…Por…favor…- su voz salió cortada, tal era su excitación.

Regina agarró su "juguete" y lo presionó en la entrada de la rubia, hizo un movimiento de vaivén lento y otra vez Swan gimió ansiosa

-Si en algún momento te molesta, dime…- avisó introduciendo dos dedos antes de entrar con algo más grueso.

Regina introdujo el tercer dedo y sintió cómo Emma se los apretaba, una señal clara de que quería más. Agarró su "accesorio" de nuevo, presionando en la entrada, y fue forzando a medida que Emma gemía ante la sensación, Regina se sentía hormiguear, aquella zona parecía incendiarse, imaginar a Emma ser llenada por ella y sintiendo lo mismo era extremadamente excitante. Mills apoyó un brazo al lado del cuerpo de la rubia y a medida que deslizaba hacia dentro el objeto, masajeaba el clítoris con delicadeza, aquello mantenía a Swan relajada, Regina sabía cómo agradar a la esposa, de repente el cuerpo de la rubia se tensó.

-Amor…- Emma interrumpió el movimiento retrocediendo en la cama en cuanto sintió que Regina sobrepasaba de donde alcanzaban los dedos –Ve con calma…- suspiró, la sensación de ser llenada por completo era nueva para la rubia.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Regina preguntó preocupada

-No…Es que…- hizo una mueca –Esta hondo…- su voz salió cortada y la respiración era pesada, todo era nuevo en aquel instante

-Estás muy apretadita, amor…- Regina sonrió volviendo a penetrar a la esposa con delicadeza.

-Ay, Regina…- Emma gimió -¡Ufff!

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?- preguntó Regina, muy preocupada, Swan tenía una expresión extraña, parecía sentir dolor.

-Estoy bien, amor…Solo quédate así…un momento…por favor…- suspiró intentando contener la pequeña incomodidad, sentía un ligero ardor, un cierto malestar, aun así era placentero.

-No me voy a mover, amor…- Regina pasó a darle un masaje en los pechos con las dos manos, se quedó parada por un buen rato, sabía que su esposa necesitaba acostumbrarse a aquello.

En pocos minutos, Swan comenzó a mover la pelvis hacia la esposa, Regina se dio cuenta y su propio deseo la hizo comenzar un vaivén lento experimentando aquella sensación placentera de ser también llenada.

-¡Arr!- gimió la rubia -¡Ohhh!

-¿Así?- Regina jadeó encima de la rubia, podría jurar que iba a estallar antes de tiempo.

-¡Uhummm!- susurró Emma moviendo su pelvis a un ritmo moderado, aquello estaba dejado a Regina cada vez más mojada y loca por correrse, pero necesitaba contenerse y proporcionarle placer a su esposa. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentando controlar el deseo de penetrar con fuerza.

-Avísame si duele…- abrió los ojos que ahora estaban negros de deseo, aquello era una tortura para la morena. Continuó el vaivén un poco más ritmado, siguiendo el ritmo de la esposa. Emma gemía en voz baja, parecía sentir vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, Regina lo percibió, llevó sus labios al oído de la rubia, estaba extasiada, sentía que podría perder el control en cualquier momento y presionar con mucha fuerza –Gime para mí, Emma…Gime para saber si te está gustando…- dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Y así Emma lo hizo, sus gemidos ganaron fuerza y el vaivén ya no era lento. Regina perdió el poco control que le quedaba en el momento en que Emma pronunció su nombre en su oído

-Re…Regina…- Swan tiró de los cabellos negros forzando a que sus miradas se cruzaran, miró a su esposa con sus ojos verdes oscurecidos –Fóllame con fuerza, amor…- pidió y no tuvo que repetirlo, Regina comenzó a entrar y salir violenta, vorazmente, perdió el control de hecho. Ahora Emma gemía con constancia, gritaba en realidad, soltaba palabrotas y arañaba la espalda de la morena con ardor. Regina se aferró al cabecero de la cama para continuar aquel movimiento de manera más precisa, embestía a la rubia placenteramente, pasó a morder el cuello de la rubia, entrelazó los dedos con los de Emma y ambas apretaron con fuerza y en una última estocada profunda, Regina alcanzó su ápice de placer, Swan respiraba pesadamente, pero no había llegado al orgasmo como era lo esperado.

-¿Amor…?- preguntó Regina dudando de si había hecho algo malo con la rubia

-Está todo bien…Yo…Er…- Emma no quería decir que no había llegado al orgasmo, tenía que relajarse –Creo que necesito que hagas esto con un poco más de paciencia…- dijo tímidamente, estaba sonrojada

-Perdóname…Oh, Em…¿Te he hecho daño?- Regina seguía inmóvil encima de la otra

-Shhh…No me has hecho daño…Todo lo contrario, has estado maravillosa, ya casi estaba…Pero en ese momento…Ya sabes…- Regina entendió, ella se había corrido demasiado rápido.

-Ok…Creo que ahora podré aguantarme por más tiempo…- sonrió avergonzada –Disculpa…

-No te disculpes…Solo ámame…como solo tú eres capaz de amarme…- y esta vez Regina beso a su amada con más calma.

-Ponte de lado, Em…- salió de dentro de su esposa y acurrucó a Swan junto a su cuerpo, pegando sus pechos en la espalda de la rubia –Lo haré con cariño…- agarró el muslo de la esposa y rápidamente introdujo el dildo, escuchó a Emma jadear y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo moderado, debía ser placentero para Emma, ya que ella misma aumentó la velocidad y Regina siguió rápidamente el ritmo de la otra, no pasó mucho tiempo y Swan se entregó al clímax estremeciéndose.

Pero Regina no se detuvo, esperó a que Emma recuperar la respiración y giró a la rubia de espaldas, colocándose detrás de las nalgas, masajeo el clítoris encharcado y enseguida penetró de nuevo a Swan, una de las manos agarró firmemente los cabellos rubios formando una cola de caballo, la otra se dirigió a aquella parte palpitante, sus dedos jugueteaban con el duro clítoris de su esposa y sus estocadas comenzaron a intensificarse enseguida.

-¡Ahhhh, Regina!- Emma gemía extasiada con aquello, sentía su trasero golpear contra Regina velozmente, ya sudaba, sus cuerpos haciendo ruido mientras chocaban.

-¡Sabrosa!- Regina gruñó mientras entraba y salía con deseo, no tardó mucho, Swan gimió escandalosamente, pero la morena no paró, ni siquiera esperó a que Emma respirara, agarró firmemente las caderas de la esposa con las dos manos y continuó chocándose contra el trasero de la rubia. Regina pronunciaba palabras sin nexo en medio de aquella presión, sintió su clímax acercarse, no lo soportó, Emma gimió alto por tercera vez gritando el nombre de la morena, ambos cuerpos convulsionaron y Regina cayó sobre la espalda sudada de la esposa.

Emma gimió bajito en cuanto sintió a Regina dejar su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña, sentía un vacío. Mills besó con cariño la espalda alba de la otra apartando algunos mechones sueltos.

-Te amo, Em…- susurró al oído de la rubia, se echó a su lado y se quito el arnés -¿Todo bien?- preguntó al notar a la rubia inerte, parecía haberse desmayado.

-¿Eres real?- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, estaba exhausta, no sabía si podría caminar por la mañana. Regina sonrió al constatar que Emma estaba bien y acarició el rostro de la amada y le besó los hombros –No siento mis piernas…- susurró aún de ojos cerrados, respiraba lentamente –Conseguiste acabar conmigo…Nunca me he sentido así…- dijo abrazando a la esposa en un gesto remolón.

-¿Eso es bueno?- preguntó Regina, trazando dibujos invisibles en el abdomen definido de la rubia.

-Sí…Consigues sorprenderme cuando creo que ya no es posible…Es genial…- le dio un piquito –Haces que quiera descubrirte un poquito más cada día…- atrajo a la morena hacia sí –Yo…te amo, Regina…Mucho…Mucho…¡Demasiado!- sonrió de esa manera alegre, aquella sonrisa de sol, la sonrisa que hacía que el mundo de Mills se perdiera en un arcoíris, la sonrisa boba e infantil, aquella que daba sentido a todas las formas de amar. Se amaban. Más que nada en la vida.

 **Nueva York. Calle principal**

-¿Qué sucede, Emma?- preguntó Regina desconfiada en cuanto la rubia detuvo el escarabajo.

-Amm…Er…El escarabajo se ha parado…- hizo una mueca. Regina, con toda certeza, se iba a quejar.

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!- salió del coche golpeando la puerta -¡JODER, EMMA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA ENTRAR EN ESTE PROYECTO DE ABEJA!- Regina gritaba irritada.

-Amor…Paz…¿Ok? ¿Acabamos de volver de luna de miel y ya quieres pelear?- salió del coche para comprobar el neumático, uno de ellos se había pinchado.

-¡No quiero discutir! Solo quiero ir a casa…abrazar a mi hijo…- lloriqueó cansada, volviendo a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

-Solo ha sido la rueda, amor…¡Mi escarabajo está en un óptimo estado!- se defendió

-Para lo viejo que es, ¿no?- cruzó los brazos revirando los ojos.

-¡Más respeto, Regina! ¡Ya te he dicho que tiene sentimientos!- abrazó el capó del escarabajo, como una niña pequeña

-¡Sentimientos son los que vas a tener cuando mande a esta cosa a la chatarrería!- abrió la guantera cogiendo un sobre que allí había

-¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi escarabajo! ¡Te estás metiendo con el coche equivocado!- Emma sacó la caja de herramientas para cambiar la rueda.

-¿Coche? ¡Esto es más un proyecto de abeja, mal diseñado, por cierto!- Regina dijo en tono bromista esta vez, intentó aguantar la risa cuando vio a Swan acercarse con mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Dame eso!- cogió el sobre de las manos de la esposa -¿Cómo te atreves a herir mis sentimientos de esa manera? ¿Hum?- levantó a Regina del asiento y metió el muslo entre las piernas de la morena, Mills sonrió traviesa pegada al lateral del coche.

-¿He dicho alguna mentira?- intentó besar a la esposa, pero esta desvió provocando mientras abría el sobre.

-¡Mi escarabajo no es un proyecto de abeja, sra. Swan Mills! Deja de llamarlo así o habrá graves consecuen…- Swan no consiguió finalizar la frase, pues lo que vio disparó su corazón.

-¿Amor? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida…- Regina sujetó el cuerpo de la esposa que pareció ablandarse, temblaba y de repente las lágrimas llegaron junto a un llanto compulsivo. Regina se desesperó y sentó a la esposa en el asiento -¿Emma? ¿Amor? ¿Qué fue?- se preocupó

-Henry…- el corazón de la morena disparó, ¿le había pasado al hijo de ambas? Su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando finalmente cogió el papel, no se contuvo, también lloró, lágrimas de alegría, sus ojos se encontraron con los verdes intensos de su esposa y ella sonrió, una sonrisa genuina, alegre, feliz –Henry Daniel Swan Mills…- Emma pronunció sonriendo en mitad de las lágrimas de emoción.

-Nuestro hijo, amor…¡Henry es nuestro hijo!- Regina abrazó a su esposa con toda la delicadeza del mundo, un gesto fuerte, cargado de sentimiento, en aquel abrazo existía comprensión, cariño y amor.

-Henry también es mi hijo…- Emma parecía no creérselo

Cora consiguió finalizar el proceso de adopción hacía algunos meses, pero quería hacer entrega del documento en el momento propicio. Aquel certificado de nacimiento modificado con ambos apellidos parecía algo mágico, habían luchado tanto por eso, Cora no podría haberles dado regalo mejor. Con toda certeza aquel era el mejor regalo que ambas madres podrían recibir.

-Sí, amor…Y…bien…- afirmó, secando las lágrimas de la esposa con el pulgar –Trata de arreglar esta cosa para que puedas abrazar a tu hijo…- dio énfasis en el "tu hijo", precisamente para que Emma sintiera la alegría que ella sentía al compartir tanto amor.

Finalmente, una familia, no solo de corazón, ¡eran una familia ante la sociedad!


	41. Nostalgia

**Hola gente, entramos en una nueva fase de la historia donde nos vamos a encontrar un salto en el tiempo. Según su autora, ella organizó el fic en tres fases, y esta es la última. El fic tiene 55 capítulos, digamos normales, y un capítulo extra.**

 **Nostalgia**

 **Cuatro años después**

La sala de fiesta estaba abarrotada, como de costumbre, pero esta vez era diferente, estaban los amiguitos de la escuela de Henry para aumentar el follón, a fin de cuentas era el primer cumpleaños en que los compañeritos formaban parte oficialmente, los incontables parientes de la familia Swan también estaban presentes, los amigos cercanos de la pareja, los niños…¡Ah sí! Los niños, unos corrían por el amplio sitio decorado con la temática de Superman, otros jugaban en la piscina de bolas, algunos movían sus deditos frenéticamente en las consolas de juego que había en una parte de la sala.

Regina recorrió el lugar con su mirada en busca de su hijo para cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, muchos niños en un lugar solo, era complicado atender a todo, ya que Emma era peor que los pequeños, la rubia estaba en la piscina de bolas con el hermano y otros pequeños saltando y tirando bolas de un lado a otro. Mills sonrió revirando los ojos, aquello nunca iba a cambiar, los años parecían no pasar para la esposa, aquella inocencia que Emma poseía en la mirada continuaba intacta, enseguida divisó al hijo en una mesa, en una esquina, abriendo el regalo que Hércules le había dado.

-¡Caramba! ¡Este comic es muy chulo! ¡Me encantan los X-Men! Te pasaste Herc…- abrazó al amigo sonriendo

-¿Qué hemos hablado de esa palabra, Henry?- Regina reprendió al hijo arqueando las cejas en cuanto llegó a la mesa.

-Dis…Disculpa mamá…- Henry bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-Agradécele a tu amigo grieguito como debe ser…- Regina solo llamaba al niño con ese apelativo "cariñoso", consideraba aquel nombre muy inapropiado, recordó, sonriendo, el día en que Emma colgó la llamada, entusiasmada, informando de la adopción del pequeño por parte de Ruby y Lily.

" _¿Quién pone a su hijo Hércules?- exclamó Regina incrédula en cuanto se enteró de la noticia_

 _-Lo han adoptado, y ya llevaba el nombre- explicó Emma comprensiva_

Lucas y Paige se casaron algunos meses después de la ceremonia de Emma y Regina, de hecho Swan fue la madrina más solicitada que se hubiera visto, ambas novias parecían disputarse a la rubia. Tras un año de casadas, aumentaron la familia con aquella dulzura de niño, por tener la misma edad, Hércules y Henry se convirtieron en inseparables cómplices, también porque sus madres hasta el día de hoy estaban muy próximas.

-Ya me lo ha agradecido, tita Regi…- Hércules sabía que a la tía no le gustaba cuando Henry se lo agradecía con "te pasaste", la morena consideraba aquello una especie de jerga.

-¿Dijo gracias?- preguntó astuta, había escuchado la conversación. El hijo de Ruby balanceó varias veces la cabeza afirmando -Está bien…-la morena se encogió de hombros, no iba a reprender a su hijo otra vez, era su cumpleaños.

Regina y Emma cantaban el cumpleaños feliz, una a cada lado del hijo, los invitados aplaudían alegres. El clima era de nostalgia, todas aquellas personas formaban parte de la historia de los tres, directa o indirectamente, parejas que se acababan de formar, niños por llegar, familias y relaciones diversas, todas aquellas personas había sacado un tiempo para contemplar la alegría de la familia que tanto amor transmitía.

Tras terminar la canción, el más joven de los Mills apretó los ojitos con fuerza y sopló la vela haciendo un silencio deseo

" _Deseo un hermanito para compartir el amor"_

Llegaron enseguida los aplausos y los camareros comenzaron a servir el pastel.

-Amor, voy a sentarme un poco…- Regina le dijo a la esposa, estaba cansada. Emma asintió y se dirigió a la más reciente chef de un restaurante especializado en mariscos de Alaska.

-¡Ariel!- exclamó Emma entusiasmada cogiendo a la pelirroja en los brazos y dando vueltas con ella. La había saludado rápidamente al comienzo de la fiesta, ahora podría prolongar la charla, algunos invitados ya dejaban el salón.

-¡Rubia! ¡Cómo extraño tus broncas!- le guiñó un ojo

-¿Las extrañas? ¡Ja! ¡Lo dudo! ¡Nunca más me llamaste!- golpeó el hombro de la ex trabajadora -¿Estás cuidando de esta rubia boba?- agarró el cuello de la prima -¿Por qué me tenías que robar precisamente a Ariel?-le apretó las mejillas a Elsa. Hacía poco más de un año que Elsa se había casado con Ariel.

" _Estaré contigo en las noches más heladas…en el invierno más intenso…Y como la nieve que se derrite al juntarse con el mar, seré tuya…"-pronunció Ariel en sus votos_

" _Me hundiré en tu mar hasta el fin de nuestros días, mi sirena…"- Elsa le dijo con un sencillo beso en medio de las lágrimas de felicidad._

La chef Swan sentía la ausencia de la pelirroja, ¡y cómo! Marian era buena, pero Ariel siempre sería su brazo derecho. Emma estaba más que feliz por su prima y amiga, de hecho se compenetraban muy bien, vivían felices y completas, la sonrisa estampada en ambos rostros denunciaban la alegría de la pareja.

" _¡Olaf, mi amor! ¡El más reciente integrante de nuestra pequeña familia!"- Ariel se lo regaló a la esposa al cumplir un año de casadas. Olaf era un husky siberiano de piel clara y ojos azules, una sorpresa para la rubia que siempre deseó tener una mascota con aquel nombre._

En una mesa aparte, Regina sonría al recordar un momento incómodo mientras observaba a Ruby y Lily bailando aquella música infantil con el pequeño Hércules

 _-"¿Y? ¿Habéis usado nuestros regalos?- Ruby soltó la pregunta antes mismo que los saludos en cuanto las dos regresaron de la luna de miel._

 _-¡Oh Dios! ¡Conseguiste romper el sello de esta rubia testaruda! ¡Mereces mis respetos, Regina!- Lily reía sin pudor alguno, Emma y Regina nada dijeron, aquellas dos sabían interpretar cualquier movimiento facial, y por la expresión que Swan hizo, pudieron desvelar lo acontecido._

 _-¡Yo lo intenté! Juro que intenté penetrar a esa rubia sosa…¡Pero ella NUNCA me dejó! ¡Eso no es justo!- Ruby fingía rencor. Y por primera vez Emma sintió más vergüenza que Regina, ambas se sonrojaron y no conseguían decir nada._

Anna se acercó a Regina, que automáticamente se puso seria, la prima de Emma conseguía ser inconveniente siempre que era posible, tenía una barriga enorme, estaba esperando a su segundo hijo con ansias.

 _-¡Has dejado embarazada a mi hermana, miserable!- a Elsa le faltó poco para matar a Kristoff en su momento, Anna descubrió el embarazo en cuanto habían vuelto a Alaska tras la boda de la prima._

 _-¡Vamos a casarnos, cuñada!- Kristoff intentaba pasarle confianza, en realidad estaba tan asustado como Elsa_

 _-¡Cielos, sois dos niños!- la más vieja lloriqueaba._

-¿Todo bien, Regina? ¡Estás pálida! ¿Te has alimentado bien? ¡Porque si de verdad queréis tener otro hijo tienes que estar sana! A lo mejor es por eso que no consigues quedarte…¿Sabes?...¡Creo que es la edad! Ya has pasado de los 40, es más difícil. ¿Estás en la menopausia?- se puso la mano en el mentón, pensativa, Regina la encaraba con una de sus cejas arqueadas, fusilaba a la prima de su esposa, los años habían pasado, pero Anna seguía siendo la misma, parloteaba sin noción, no solo ella, sino también el marido, Kristoff, que juntos parecían más dos niños pequeños cuidando de un bebé, y en breve serían dos.

-¡Mi barriguita!- Kristoff se detuvo frente a la esposa y acarició la barriga, interrumpiendo la "conversación" de la esposa con Mills -¡Regina!- saludó a la morena con un rápido gesto -¡Están sirviendo helado con la tarta! ¡Sé que te encanta! ¡Vamos!- Kris empujó a la esposa en dirección a los camareros.

Regina suspiró aliviada, estaba a un paso de pegarle a Anna. No era secreto para nadie que ambas deseaban tener otro hijo, sin embargo los años pasaban y cada fracaso dejaba a la pareja más frustrada.

- _¡No consigo quedarme embarazada!¡Y tú debes estar feliz por ello!- Regina acusaba sin medir las palabras_

 _-¡Joder, Regina! ¡Para! ¡Deja de decir eso!- Swan no soportaba más aquel reclamo._

 _-¡No! ¡No paro! ¡Tú no quieres! ¡Tampoco querías a Henry!- Mills aumentó el tono de voz._

 _-¡Deja de ser tonterías, Regina! ¡Quiero otro hijo tanto como tú!- se defendió, aquello era la más pura verdad._

 _-¡No lo parece!- se refirió a la "calma" de la rubia en relación a los incontables intentos sin éxito_

 _-¿Cómo? ¡He ido a todas las malditas consultas! ¡Hemos hechos varias inseminaciones! ¿Crees que yo no me frustró también con esto? ¡Pues te equivocas!- también estaba sufriendo, ver a la esposa triste hacía que el mundo de Emma se derrumbara._

 _-¿Mamás? ¿Por qué hablan alto? ¿Peleando otra vez?- Henry interrumpió a las madres, el muchacho presenciaba aquel tipo de discusión desde hacía algunos meses y comenzó a rezarle a cualquier Dios que quisiera escucharlo, él solo quería a sus madres bien._

 _-No querido…Está todo bien…- Regina cogió al hijo y le dio un abrazo, quería calmarlo._

 _-¡No! ¡No está todo bien, Regina! ¡Pero joder! ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte de que lo deseo tanto como tú?- Emma salió del apartamento cerrando violentamente la puerta, probablemente esa noche llegaría tarde._

Regina recordó las innumerables discusiones que habían tenido, no solo esa, pelearon, gritaron, Emma se fue a dormir a la sala varias veces después de aquella primera vez cuando Regina, irritada, la echó del cuarto por haber encubierto a Henry en un pequeño hurto en la guardería.

 _-¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Esconderme algo así? ¡SOY TU MUJER!- Regina cambió el tono de voz, furiosa_

 _-Henry ya ha aprendido la lección, no es necesario castigarlo- Emma defendía al hijo, para ella no había necesidad de castigo._

 _-¡Pues bien! ¡Si consideras bonito que nuestro hijo se vuelva un pequeño delincuente, conténtate con dormir en el sofá!- la morena salió de la sala pisando fuerte en dirección al cuarto, cerró la puerta violentamente y pasó la llave._

 _Así lo hizo Swan, no estaba arrepentida, ya había reprendido al hijo y le había explicado que aquello no estaba bien, que si quería algo solo tenía que pedirlo y las madres lo solucionarían, el muchacho lo entendió y nunca más repitió el gesto._

 _Situaciones embarazosas que necesitaron esquivar con delicadeza durante aquellos años surgieron a montones, Henry era un muchacho muy vivaracho y perceptivo._

 _-¿Mamás?- preguntó Henry en cuanto una de las madres entró en la cocina_

 _-Henry…¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Regina. El niño estaba encima de una silla con el congelador abierto._

 _-Quería tomar helado…Pero encontré esto…- agarraba un frasco que claramente no era helado._

 _-Hijo…¡Oh, Dios!- la morena se quedó quieta, con las manos en la cabeza, atónita, no sabía lidiar con aquello_

 _-¿Qué es esto mamá?- Henry preguntó curioso_

 _-Bueno…Ehh…- la madre aún no sabía cómo responder aquello, abrió la boca algunas veces intentando formular una explicación plausible, pero nada salía._

 _-Son tus hermanitos, Henry- Emma llegó a la cocina, respondiendo a la pregunta del niño para suerte o desgracia de la otra._

 _-¡Emma!- Regina reprendió_

 _-¿Qué?...Ya es hora de explicárselo, amor…- la rubia habló con naturalidad_

 _-¡Henry tiene cuatro años, Emma!- Mills no podía dar crédito a aquello, su esposa de verdad que estaba loca_

 _-Hijo…Dame eso…- Emma guardó el frasco en el congelador de nuevo –Es así, chico…Dos mamás necesitan de este frasquito para que tú puedas tener un hermanito…¿Ok?- agarró el mentón del hijo mirándolo a los ojos con complicidad_

 _-Ok, mamá…¿Vais a beberos eso? ¿Puedo yo tomarlo también?- Regina escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo explicarlo?_

Emma calmaba a la morena con constancia, sobre todo cuando ella entraba en crisis de madre hiper protectora.

 _-Henry ya es un hombrecito…- Regina lloraba en la puerta de la escuela_

 _-Mi amor, solo es el primer día de cole en la enseñanza infantil…Henry no está yéndose a la universidad- Emma abrazó a la esposa intentando pasarle calma_

 _-Pero ni ha llorado…Pensé que me echaría de menos…¡Ya es independiente de mí!- puso morritos_

 _-Claro que no, amor…Los hijos siempre dependerán de nosotros…Hasta hoy yo necesito el regazo de mi madre algunas veces…Hasta tú…-se refirió a la suegra, Zelena, Regina y Cora se habían vuelto inseparables de unos años para acá._

 _-Oh, Em…No sé lo que haría sin ti…- abrazó a la esposa en un gesto calmo_

 _-Te amo, Regina…- Swan besó la cabeza de la esposa y siguieron caminando con sus manos entrelazadas por la calle._

Mills desvió la mirada hacia su esposa con una sonrisa apasionada, ella estaba charlando con August y Jefferson, parecía admirar a la pareja, Grace ya tenía poco más de siete años actualmente.

 _-¡PAPÁAAA!- la pequeña gritó años atrás cuando August fue a buscar a Jeff a la puerta de la penitenciaria._

 _-¡Estoy libre, mi pequeña! ¡Papá está libre!- cogió a la hija en brazos y le dio besos por toda la cara._

 _-¿Vamos a vivir juntos ahora, papá? ¿Los tres?- preguntó apretando el cuello del padre, pero no esperó respuesta –¡Papá August cuidó de mí muchoooo tiempo! ¡Tú tardaste papá!- se agarró más al cuello del padre._

 _-Tardé, pequeña…Pero ahora estaremos los tres siempre juntos ¡Siempre!- el ex reo prometió_

 _August editó poco después de la liberación del compañero una biografía contando cómo había pasado ese tiempo que Jefferon había estado preso._ _ **El amor de un padre**_ _, era el título del libro. Jefferon volvió a trabajar en la Mills Company con un buen aumento que la presidenta quiso otorgarle. La pareja vivía muy bien con la hija, Jeff se mostraba cada día más dispuesto a colaborar en el crecimiento de la empresa, uno de los mejores trabajadores cuya evolución la Mills ha tenido el placer de asistir._

Pensar en Jeff hizo que los pensamiento de la morena vagaran hacia el cuñado que meses después fue puesto en libertad y aquello la llevó a otro recuerdo notorio.

 _-¿VOSOTROS QUÉ?- grito Regina sorprendida, pensaba que ya Zelena no podría sorprenderla más, pero era un engaño ¡Zel estaba loca!_

 _-A tres, hermanitas, ménage à trois, como prefieras llamarlo…- se encogió de hombros_

 _-¿Y Robin te ha dado carta blanca? ¿Para salir con cualquier mujer que desees?- la de menos edad preguntaba desconfiada_

 _-¿Por qué el asombro?- preguntó Zel sin entender_

 _-Bueno…Machista como es…Déjalo…- se contuvo, era mejor no decir lo que pensaba del cuñado_

 _-¡Ah, hermanita! Es así, él es mi único hombre, no deseo a otro, pero nos gusta innovar en la cama, carne nueva siempre es buena. ¿Qué diferencia hay que yo folle con una mujer o folle a tres con Robin? ¡Da lo mismo! Por eso a él no le importa, sabe que lo amo…Y no lo cambiaría por una mujer…Solo estoy aliviándome, ¿ok?- explicó como si aquello fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

 _-¡Ok! ¡Eso me hace ver que lo nuestro, ciertamente, nunca hubiera salido bien!- puso cara de asco al recordar que un día había compartido cama con el cuñado._

 _-¡Robin es mío, hermanita!- afirmó Zelena, apasionada_

 _-¡No tengo la menor duda, Zel!- rió, entrando en otro tema -¿Sabes que aquella mujer a la que besaste en mi despedida de solera era la misma que metió en la cárcel a Robin?- preguntó divertida. Zelena desorbitó los ojos._

 _-¿Bromeas? ¡Estaba loca por llamar a aquella rubia caliente!- las hermanas Mills se echaron a reír._

Es gracioso cómo un pensamiento lleva a otro, Regina sonrió abobada al recordar la conmovedora conversación que había tenido con la madre algunos meses atrás.

 _-¡Yo quería cuidar de mis hermanos! Nunca los hubiera dejado marchar…Yo los quería y mis padres me los arrancaron…- Cora lloraba al soltar tal cosa, las hermanas Mills se quedaron boquiabiertas, el pasado de la madre era mucho más sombrío y doloroso de lo que podrían imaginar. Acabaron por comprender en parte el carácter duro de la madre._

Zelena alisaba la ropa de su hijo mayor en una mesa cerca a la de la hermana, Roland ya era casi un muchacho, había cumplido diez años. Dorothy corría con los otros niños de su misma edad, incluido Neal, que ahora tenía poco más de cinco años, la niña y el hermano de Emma se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Hola Zelena! ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Kathryn ignorando a Robin por completo, sí, el cuñado de la morena estaba de "vuelta", todo por una buena convivencia en familia. El clima nunca era de los mejores con él cerca, pero Emma y Regina aprendieron a ignorarlo.

La comisaria era otra que no soportaba al sr. Hood, sentía asco hacia el hombre, no conseguía entender cómo una mujer fantástica, como Zelena, estaba casada con un trasto como ese.

-Hola para usted también, comisaria- dijo sarcástico Robin, se había enterado de la aventura de las dos en cuanto salió de la cárcel, los "rolletes" de sus esposa no eran un secreto para él.

-¡No me he dirigido a ti, impresentable! Cuidado, pues puedo mandar que lo detengan por desacato a la autoridad- dijo en tono de amenaza.

-Mire, comisaria…No me he olvidado de lo que hizo, pero estoy dispuesto a olvidar si comparte la cama con nosotros…Zelena siempre me ha hablado muy bien de usted…- dijo malicioso. Kathryn iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-Ah, Kath…Piénsalo…Nunca te he olvidado…- susurró Zelena en el oído de la comisaria, intentaba convencerla desde hacía tiempo.

-¡No me voy a la cama con ex presidiarios!- dijo firme, por ella tendría otro polvo con Zelena, de hecho se habían encontrado varias veces, la pelirroja la había llamado y habían tenido una breve relación hasta el día en que la rubia unió los puntos y descubrió que la Mills era la esposa del hombre que había perjudicado a Emma y Regina.

-Le puedo garantizar que valdrá la pena…- Robin tomó un sorbo de cerveza, provocando

-En realidad, solo he venido a saludar a Zelena, pues ya me voy…- besó la mejilla de la pelirroja y le susurró al oído de forma sensual "una pena, Zel, yo tampoco te he olvidado". La comisaria caminó hacia Regina, tenía que informar a la morena sobre la búsqueda de los hermanos de Cora.

-¡Regina!- Merida despertó a la morena de sus devaneos, cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo abrazada por la pelirroja.

-Meri…- sonrió ampliamente –Estás cada día más guapa…¿Cuándo habéis vuelto de viaje? ¡Pensé que estabais en China! ¡Es una sorpresa verte aquí!- dijo todo de una vez en cuanto fue colocada de nuevo en el suelo, las había invitado, pero no esperaba por ellas, aquello era novedad, la familia Swan Mills era muy querida por todos.

-Ah, Regi…Te echo de menos, ¿sabes? No podía dejar de venir…Estás radiante…Como siempre…- sonrió admirando el rostro de Regina. Ambas administradoras se habían acercado mucho, podía llamárseles amigas, sin embargo las miradas de deseo no fueron dejadas de lado ni siquiera con el tiempo.

-¡Vamos a dejar de flirtear, por favor!- Swan se acercó a la esposa agarrándola por la cintura

-¡Incluso hoy temo dejaros solas a las dos!- Mulan repitió el gesto de Emma en su novia, no se habían casado, ambas vivían juntas hacía algunos años -¡Las dos tenéis esa maldita química en la mirada!- reviró los ojos

-Mil perdones, Mulan…Pero…¡Tienes mucha suerte!- sonrió cómplice a la pelirroja, ¡aquellas dos amaban provocar!

-¡Amor, que estoy escuchando, ok! ¡Más respeto! ¡O me veré obligada a arrancarle a esta pelirroja todos los pelos!- Emma tiró del mentón de su esposa para quebrar aquel contacto visual entre las dos.

-Ah, Emma Swan…No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi valiente…- Mulan miró a la rubia con mirada amenazadora, pero estaba bromeando.

-Solo he venido a coger a Regina para ir a bailar…Si nos permitís…- pidió Mérida permiso tanto a la novia como a la esposa de la morena. Se lo concedieron sin muchas ganas y ambas empresarias fueron dejadas a "solas", claro que Mulan y Emma observaban de lejos.

-Después de todos estos años, aún consigues avergonzarme…- Regina agarró la mano de la pelirroja, conseguía dejar a la morena sin saber qué hacer.

-Amo a mi compañera…Pero tú siempre serás el desafío que desafortunadamente nunca logré alcanzar…- apretó la cintura de la morena que se tensó con el toque, la pelirroja lo notó, pero fingió no darse cuenta. Cambió de tema -¿Llevas bien la empresa sin mí?- dijo mirando los ojos castaños

-Por favor, srta. Dunbroch…Sé administrar la Mills Company sin ti…Siempre supe, en realidad…- respondió irónica, aquello era algo que estaba por descontado.

-¡Pero imagino que no es lo mismo sin mí!- dijo convencida

-Ah…En eso tengo que concordar, Robin no consigue agilizar la mitad de los contratos que tú revisabas…Por favor…vuelve…- suplicó en un susurro divertido

-¡Lo sabía! Admite que me echas de menos…-pasó los dedos por el mentón de la morena aflojando el otro brazo en la cintura

-Mucho…Te echo de menos Meri…- abrazó a la pelirroja en un gesto amigable.

-¡Sinceramente voy a dejar de contratar a DJs en cualquier fiesta en que estés presentes! ¡Dios! ¡Todos quieten "bailar" contigo!- Emma interrumpió el momento "amigas" golpeando el hombro de Mérida, ella sonrió como si pidiera disculpas por algo y se fue hacia su novia oriental.

-Sin crisis, Em…No tienes por qué sentir celos, soy tuya…Exclusivamente tuya…- besó profundamente a la esposa, pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie las arrancó del beso lento, sobre todo cierta señora que siempre las separaba cuando iban a besarse -¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó Mills en cuanto acabó el beso.

-Estaba con mi hermano y nuestro hijo…¿Por qué?- respondió Emma aún jadeante, hacía un tiempo que las noches no eran tan calientes debido a las recientes discusiones, no les estaba siendo fácil a ninguna encarar la realidad, aquel asunto de la inseminación se había convertido en un peso en el matrimonio.

-Ah, nada…Es que hoy ella se cogió el día para molestarme, ¡yo solo quería beber un ponche!- reviró los ojos, Mary, de hecho, había conseguido sacar de sus casillas a Regina en aquella fiesta.

-Pero sabes que no puedes beber, mi amor…- Mills suspiró triste

-Hace dos años que no bebo nada, mi amor…Dame un respiro solo hoy…Por favor…- su voz salió cansada, estaba visiblemente abatida

-Amor…¡Tendremos otro hijo!- aquella frase ya formaba parte del día a día de la pareja. Emma había consolado a su esposa tantas veces, mes tras mes.

-Maldita esperanza, Em…- soltó el aire, triste, quizás estuviera rindiéndose -¿Me traes alguna bebida fuerte…?- se colgó al cuello de la esposa poniendo morritos, tenía cara del gato con botas, Swan no se resistía cuando Regina hacía aquella injusta petición.

-Joder, Regina…No me pongas morritos…¡Sabes que no resisto!- besó la cabeza de la esposa, ya estaba rendida y enseguida fue a buscarle una bebida, "¡Regina no está embarazada!", pensó mientras caminaba en dirección a cierta camarera, una señora que de hecho no dejaba de mirar a otra señora, una cierta mujer llamada Cora Mills.

-¿Ese fuego entre las dos no acabará nunca? ¡Cómo puede ser! Cada vez que te miro estás besando a esa rubia!- Tinker agarró los hombros de la amiga, Regina se sintió mareada por un instante, pero lo disimuló bien.

-Hola…¿Qué ocurre, Tinker?- la morena balanceó la cabeza intentando poner en orden la mente, respiró hondo

-Ya me marcho…Killian y yo tenemos un asunto importante que tratar…- guiñó lasciva, pero no era nada de eso, la rubia sospechaba que podía estar embarazada y ambos habían decidido hacer la prueba esa noche. No quiso decírselo a la amiga sin estar segura, por más alegre que la Mills se pusiera, sentiría tristeza por ser la única en no conseguirlo, ya que por lo que se veía, todas las otras mujeres se le "habían adelantado"

Tinkerbell se había casado con Killian en cuanto el moreno asumió el puesto de quesos de los Swan's, David optó por vendérselo, ya que Emma no iba a trabajar más aquello, ¡salió todo muy bien! Killian no tuvo que abrir una tienda y hacerle la competencia, David ahora era su principal abastecedor de vinos y quesos, cosa que agradó a Mary, pues así tendría a su marido en casa con más frecuencia.

 _-¡Lo conseguí, amor! ¡Tendré mi propio negocio!- Jones le dio la noticia entusiasmado_

 _-¡No bromees! ¡Wow! ¿En serio?- Tinker daba saltitos aplaudiendo alegre_

 _-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?- Kill apretó la cintura de la mujer_

 _-¿Qué?- se hizo la desentendida, quería escuchárselo decir al novio_

 _-¡BODA, amor! ¡Puedes hablar con tu madrina! ¡Aquel ramo te dio suerte!- juntaron los labios en un rápido beso_

 _-Nos dio suerte, Kill…¡Te amo, mi capitán!- Tinker llamaba al novio con ese apelativo cariñoso, ya que el moreno tenia la filosofía de que llevar un negocio era como llevar un barco, y esa analogía seguía al "capitán" allá donde fuere._

 _-Te lo debo todo a ti, amor…Hada de mi vida…- sonrió alegre agarrando a la rubia en brazos_

 _-¡Mal! ¡Yo te lo debo todo a ti…! Contigo siento que puedo volar…- robó un beso traviesa_

 _-¡Volaremos o navegaremos juntos amor! ¡Yo también te amo, Tinkerbelle…- volvieron a besar apasionadamente_

-¡Presta atención en lo que haces, Hadita! ¡Aunque de hada solo te queda la travesura! ¡Después hablas de mí! ¡Estás pegada con pegamento a ese "pirata"!- dijo irónica el apelativo del moreno

-Capitán, Regina…¡Es capitán!- corrigió revirando los ojos, Mills no perdía la oportunidad de "irritar" a la amiga, la morena siempre decía que el "capitán" estaba más para "pirata", ya que vivía poniéndose lápiz de ojos. Tinker lo defendía diciendo que era porque le gustaba el rock.

-Da igual…- se rió de la cara de la amiga, que la reprendió con un golpe en el hombro

-¡Ay, Tinkerbell! Has "trabajado" en el "mástil" con frecuencia, ¿no? ¡Golpeas fuerte, jo!- Mills se hizo la dramática

-¡Y tú sigues la misma enteradilla de siempre!- reviró los ojos divertida

-Disculpad que interrumpa…- llegó Kathryn para despedirse de Regina

-No lo haces…¿Ya te vas?- centró su atención en la comisaria, antes hizo una señal a Tinker para que esperara.

-Sí…¡La fiesta ha estado maravillosa! ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación! Todo estaba impecable…Solo vengo a despedirme y informarte de que hemos encontrado a uno de tus tíos…Si mañana puedes tomarte un café, te daré más detalles…- dijo un poco más bajo, ya que Cora no sabía de las investigaciones que Zelena y Regina habían empezado meses atrás.

-¡Eso es fantástico, Kathryn! ¡Por mí, genial! Mañana en Granny's…¿Bien para ti?- Mills se entusiasmó ante la posibilidad, su madre se alegraría mucho.

-Me parece bien…Nos vemos mañana…Ciao…- la morena asintió a la comisaria y volvió su atención a Tinker.

-También me voy ya, Gina…¡Cuídate! No tienes buena cara…¡Descansa en cuanto la fiesta acabe!- agarró las dos manos de la amiga.

-¡Maldición! ¿Será posible que todos habéis decidido cuidar de mi salud justo hoy?- reviró los ojos irritada, ¿cuántas personas ya le habían dicho eso en horas? Ni sabía ya.

-Te cuidamos porque te amamos, Gi…Sabes eso…Cuídate, amiga…- Tinker abrazó a la morena cariñosamente, aquel abrazo acogedor de hermana, Regina se sentía tan bien allí.

Al lado del bar, Emma golpeó a la suegra en el hombro.

-¡Eh, suegra! ¿En qué planeta estás, puedo saber?- dijo irónica, la rubia era espabilada cuando el tema era intercambio de miradas.

-¡Por favor, Swan! ¡Déjame en paz!- pasó el dedo por el borde de la copa

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de meterme contigo? ¡Nunca!- rio traviesa, los años habían pasado y la convivencia entre nuera y suegra se volvió razonable, pero había cosas que ni el tiempo podía cambiar y el intercambio de zarpazos era una de ellas –Cuéntale a tu nuera petulante preferida que te molesta tanto…ya que la última vez que te vi así fue en mi boda…- sonrió sonrojando a Cora, Swan siempre volvía al asunto del beso.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ve a cuidar a Regina! ¡Ella es tu esposa, no yo! Es más…mi hija parece cansada, deberíamos concluir la fiesta- se levantó de la mesa irritada

-¡Eh!- agarró el brazo de la suegra –Tuvisteis una aventura…- afirmó como si supiera eso hacía tiempo

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Swan? ¡Suéltame!- tiró del brazo haciéndose la desentendida, nadie sabía de la breve aventura entre Cora y Mal.

-Parece que a ella le gustas…- Emma susurró a la suegra volviendo su atención al bar, tenía que llevarle la bebida a su esposa, ya se había detenido varias veces a hablar con la gente, probablemente Regina le tiraría la copa a la cara por la tardanza.

Aquella frase dicha por la nuera petulante resonó como una bomba en la memoria de Cora y sus pensamientos retrocedieron en el tiempo.

 _-¿Cómo? No soy los suficientemente buena para ti, ¿es eso?- Mal miraba a Cora con desprecio_

 _-Lo que hemos tenido ha sido solo sexo, Mal…Alivio del cuerpo…- Mills dijo aquello con la mayor frialdad, de dónde había sacado fuerzas para decir aquello de esa forma era un gran misterio._

 _-¡Yo no hice sexo contigo, Cora!- afirmó Mal con los ojos húmedos_

 _-¡Ah!- Cora aplaudió de forma irónica -¿Crees que hemos hecho el amor? ¿De verdad? Fuiste tú quien dijiste que somos lo suficientemente maduras para saber lo que queremos…y fue genial, pero…- Cora inhaló juntando todas sus fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir, quizás la decisión más difícil que la Mills había tenido que tomar, estaba envuelta por completo, y aquel sentimiento no podía crecer más, su orgullo aún hablaba más alto -¡Acabó Mal! Somos de mundos opuestos…Nunca saldría bien…Siento mucho si te he herido, no quiero esto para mi vida…- Cora miró al techo en el intentó de ahuyentar las lágrimas que obstinadamente resbalaban._

 _-¿Entonces, es eso? ¿Todo lo que hemos tenido ha sido un pasatiempo para ti?¿Solo sexo casual?- tocó la mano de la otra intentando en vano pasarle confianza, la más vieja se tensó ante el toque, pero no se intimidó y con la frialdad que Cora poseía, buscó fuerzas dentro de ella para poner fin en aquel asunto._

 _-¡Solo sexo casual!- mintió soltándose las manos –Adiós, Mal…- Cora se giró y no miró hacia atrás, podía sentir la mirada de la otra siguiéndola hasta que salió del bar._

"¡Amor es debilidad!", Cora se reprendió mentalmente, intentando apartar aquel recuerdo nada agradable, pero fue inevitable, su corazón le dolía cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los azules de Mal, podía sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse.

"¡Maldición, Cora Mills! ¡Deja de pensar en ella! ¡Deja de actuar como una adolescente arrepentida! ¡Ya no eres una niña!"

La señora Mills caminó hasta el bar para coger una botella de whisky, tomar unas copas solo no le estaban dando el resultado esperado. Por suerte para ella, aquella pequeña sala de bebidas detrás de la barra estaba vacía, y Cora necesitaba quedarse ahí, necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Mal había sido contratada por Emma, que recordó el bien servicio de la camarera en la boda, la sra. Smith era muy eficiente y su equipo era, de hecho, el mejor, claro que Swan se acordaba del beso de años atrás y creyó que sería interesante armar una "cita", meterse un poco con la suegra era su pasatiempo favorito, lo que la esposa de Regina no esperaba eran aquellas miradas y al momento percibió que las miradas en la boda solo habían sido el comienzo de algo que la suegra ciertamente había escondido muy bien.

Cora se había pasado aquellos cuatro años viajando por el mundo, buscando olvidar a cierta rubia, buscando la paz en su corazón, una paz que no encontraría en los cientos de viajes que había hecho fuera del país, pues su otra mitad estaba en el mismo lugar, en un bar elegante de Nueva York.

Cora encontró la botella en la nevera y se sentó en una silla dentro de la pequeña bodega, suspiró pensativa, Mal no se había dirigido a ella durante la fiesta, fusilaba a la Mills con la mirada, sin decir nada, parecía querer herir a Cora de alguna manera, lo estaba consiguiendo, finalmente, la madre de Zelena sintió el dolor causado por la indiferencia.

"¡Hace cuatro años, Cora! ¡Cuatro! ¿Y a tu corazón se le ocurre acelerarse! ¡Patético, Cora Mills!"

Y una vez más gritó consigo misma llenándose el vaso con la bebida.

-Por lo visto nada ha cambiado en estos años…- Mal se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos, miró a Cora con admiración y nostalgia, aquellos años habían herido a ambas, Mal sintió su corazón saltarse un latido cuando la más vieja clavó sus ojos castaños en los azules.

-Ciertas cosas no cambian…- se encogió de hombros, quería, al menos, fingir que estaba bien, la realidad era otra bien diferente, sentía las manos temblando y el corazón latía descontrolado.

-Por cierto…¿encontraste lo que estabas buscando?- preguntó Mal curiosa, se había enterado de los innumerables viajes de la sra. Mills, no era muy difícil obtener información de la mantenedora de una gran empresa.

-Quizás…- Cora fingió indiferencia

-No me lo creo…- se acercó a la otra como un león que se prepara para atacar a su presa –Lo que buscas siempre ha estado aquí…en el mismo lugar…- la camarera cerró la puerta de la pequeña sala, estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Cora, tendría que escuchar lo que Mal llevaba guardando todos aquellos años.

-¡No sé de lo que hablas, sra. Smith! ¡No tengo nada que tratar contigo!- Mills alzó su escudo, pero sin éxito, rápidamente se derrumbó cuando Mal, sin previo aviso, le robó un beso, colocó el cuerpo de Cora sobre la nevera, no era un beso calmo o cariñoso, había rabia, un mezcla de rencor y deseo.

Cora desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida, pero se entregó al momento, y enseguida, ambas jadeaban y sus cuerpos suplicaban por más, era devastador cómo se echaban de menos. Cora soltó un primer gemido cuando Mal apretó uno de sus pechos, estaba al rojo vivo, ¡cómo había extrañado aquello toques! Nadie la tocaba como Mal, rápidamente los gemidos de Mills ganaron proporciones mayores y la camarera tuvo que reprenderla.

-¡Calla, señora rica! ¡Gimes más que perra en celo! Y ni siquiera te he tocado donde te gusta…- Mal entró por debajo de la falda de la de más edad, apartando las bragas hacia un lado, tocó aquella zona –Más mojada que cualquier adolescente…¡Me echaste de menos, no, desvergonzada!- introdujo el dedo corazón, Cora jadeó intentando contener el gemido, era casi inevitable para ninguna de las Mills –¡Admite que esta pobretona lo hace de miedo!- Mal hablaba con autoridad en la voz, se podía notar el rencor tras sus palabras, Cora se dio cuenta, pero no tenía fuerzas para posibles protestas –¡Dudo que esos hombres millonarios te proporcionen lo que yo soy capaz!- subió la falda de la otra hasta la cintura -¡Admítelo! ¡Di en voz alta que me echaste de menos todos estos años! ¡Admite que huiste por miedo! ¡Por debilidad! ¡Amar no es tan malo, Cora Mills!- Mal abrió las piernas de la más vieja, colocándose entre ellas -¡Pide que te folle!- ordenó encarándola con lascivia

-Fo…lla…me…- Cora no conseguía pronunciar debido a la excitación, su boca se movió y las palabras salieron en un murmullo quejumbroso.

-No he escuchado, Cora…Creo que voy a volver con las bebidas, ya que no estás interesada- Se incorporó y se giró, Mills pareció despertar.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Mal! ¡Fóllame, ahora! ¡Es una orden!- dijo desesperada. La sra. Smith sonrió maliciosa, se giró y en seguida los gemidos de Cora llegaron con fuerza.

Regina, que aún esperaba a la esposa, se rindió, buscó a Emma por la sala, y una vez más la rubia estaba distraída con el hijo y su hermano junto con Mary, pasó por el lado de la esposa y del hijo, y le lanzó una mirada a esta de reprensión, "¿dónde está mi bebida?" y Swan respondió tirándole un beso al aire como pedido de disculpas, Henry estaba a la espalda de su madre rubia y enseguida comenzaron a jugar a pilla-pilla entre las mesas, David corría con Neal en la espalda, que se reía diciendo que la hermana no valía nada.

-¡Vas a ver, monstruito! ¡Pequeñajo!- provocó al hermano, Emma parecía tener, a veces, la misma edad mental.

-¡Vamos mamá Em! ¡El abuelo David está más rápido que nosotros!- Henry dijo cuando el abuelo le enseñó la lengua

-¡Agárrate muchacho! ¡Nadie puede con nosotros!- Emma cambió la voz y salió corriendo tras el padre, riendo a carcajadas.

Regina admiró la escena como una tonta, cómo amaba a aquella familia, la vida valía la pena cuando se encontraba con momentos livianos como ese, se sentía completa, y por más que deseara otro hijo, pensó "quizás nuestra familia esté completa". Aquello era verdad, y en aquel instante, se permitió dejar de pensar en eso, solo deseaba ser feliz al lado de los que amaba, Henry y Emma eran suficientes.

Caminó hacia el bar en busca de una botella de agua, no quería más bebida alcohólica, se sentía con nauseas, "He comido demasiada cosa salada", se reprendió mentalmente, entró en el bar, le extrañó la ausencia de camareros, era fin de fiesta, pero no era para que la barra estuviera sin que nadie la atendiera, hizo una nota mental para llamar la atención a la supervisora responsable de las bebidas. Cuando se acercó a la pequeña bodega, vio un bulto seguido de constantes gemidos, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta semiabierta de la pequeña sala y se quedó atónita con lo que estaba presenciando, se sintió mareada.

-¡Ma…mamáaa!- pronunció Regina antes de que la vista se le nublara, cayó desmayada.


	42. ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

**¡Vamos a tener un bebé!**

-¡Ma…máaa!- Cora salió de su ensoñación en cuanto escuchó el golpe del cuerpo en el suelo. Se arregló la falda, empujó a la camarera de forma brusca y se arrodilló en el suelo recostando a su hija en los muslos.

-Mi reina…- Cora acarició el rostro inerte de la hija pequeña. Se giró hacia Mal que estaba de pie al lado, la camarera no sabía qué hacer, miraba a Cora, a la bodega, y a la morena desmayada, se sentía responsable de aquello -¡Lo ves! ¡Mira lo que has causado!- la acusó -¡Muévete! ¡Llama a mi nuera!- fusiló a la rubia que rápidamente salió a llamar a la esposa de Regina.

-M…mamá… despertó, aún mareada por el golpe

-Shhh, mi pequeña…Está todo bien…- Cora acarició el rostro de la hija apartando algunos cabellos, estaba preocupada.

-Ay, mamá…Yo…- la morena parecía confusa, de repente pareció recordar lo que la había conducido al desmayo -¡Oh cielos! ¡Maldición!- Regina se apartó de la madre, levantándose, pero se mareó de nuevo, lo que hizo que se sentara en la silla más próxima.

-Hija…- Cora intentó sujetar a la hija que se tambaleaba

-¡Apártate, mamá! Por favor…- Regina apoyó una mano en la cabeza mientras la otra masajeaba su estómago, sentía nauseas.

-¡Ah Regina! ¡Por Dios! Mira tu estado…Necesitas un médico…- la madre se dio cuenta de que Regina necesitaba a un profesional, la morena estaba pálida desde hacía horas.

-Estoy bien…- dijo pasándose la mano por la parte de su cuerpo que había chocado con el suelo.

-¿Amor…? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Emma llegó, y acarició, preocupada, el rostro de la esposa

-Ni quieras saberlo, Em…Mi madre…Affff…- puso cara de asco

-¿Qué pasa? Como si tú nunca lo hicieras…Esta rubia petulante debe hacer cosas peores…Cora reviró los ojos

-¡Es diferente mamá! ¿Qué fue eso?- Regina balanceó la cabeza varias veces intentando olvidar la imagen.

-¿Eso qué?- Swan abrió una sonrisa victoriosa, sospechaba lo que era, pero quería comprobarlo

-¡Nada! ¡No fue absolutamente nada! Estamos en paz, ¿ok?- Cora se hizo la desentendida y Swan acabó por imaginar lo ocurrido, miró a la camarera y a la suegra, percibió que ambas tenían la pintura de labios corrida, sonrió maliciosa y volvió a mirar a la esposa.

-Regina, mírame- pidió la rubia tocando el mentón de la esposa, necesitaba comprobar si la morena estaba bien, ella lo hizo

-¡Soy tu hija! ¡Eso es mucho peor!- Regina respondió a la madre, sin embargo habló más para ella que para la más vieja. Abrazó a su esposa intentando olvidar aquella imagen nada agradable.

-¡No seas dramática, Regina! ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuánto drama!- Cora reviró los ojos de nuevo -¡Swan lleva a Regina al hospital! Está claro que no está bien…Yo me marcho, cualquier cosa, llámame…- cogió el bolso que estaba sobre la mesa cercana, saludó con un gesto de cabeza a la hija y a la nuera, ignorando por completo a Mal.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás malita?- Henry se acercó corriendo hacia la madre morena, traía una botella de agua –Para ti mamá…- se la dio y acarició su rostro

-Mi pequeño…Mamá está bien…- despeinó los mechones castaños y lo sentó en su regazo.

-Creo que es mejor que llevemos a nuestra morena al hospital, chico…-Emma agarró al hijo, retirándolo de los brazos de su madre morena

-Está bien, mamá Em…- Henry sonrió, solo quería que su mamá estuviera bien

-¡No voy a ir a ningún hospital!- Regina se levantó de la silla abruptamente. Para la morena la causa de su desmayo había sido la impresión.

-Amor…Te has desmayado…Tenemos que comprobar por qué…- Emma intentó convencer a su testaruda esposa, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-¡No iré, Emma! ¡Hoy no! Es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo…No quiero terminarlo en un hospital…Estoy bien, ¿ok? Me he desmayado por una tontería…- Regina abrió la botella de agua y se la tomó, como si aquello apartara las imágenes que insistían en volver, pero ¿será posible que después de vieja Cora hubiera conseguido traumatizar a la hija?

-Está bien, amor…¡Entonces vamos mañana! ¡No acepto un no como respuesta! Tenemos que cuidar de esa salud…- acarició los cabellos negros.

-¡Tiiiita! ¿Estás mejor? ¡Abuela me ha dicho que te cuide y que la mantenga informada!- Roland fue a comprobar el estado de la tía a petición de la abuela, el pequeño era muy responsable y Cora confiaba en él, a veces hasta más que en la propia madre del nieto.

-Tu tía está bien, príncipe…- Regina acarició el mentón del sobrino

-¿Estás esperando otro bebé, tía Gina?- Roland soltó la pregunta, alegre, para él todo estaba muy claro.

-¿Otro bebé?- la morena preguntó más para sí misma, pensativa, recordó la palidez y los mareos durante la fiesta, aparte del desmayo, también sentía nauseas.

-Sí, tita…Vi en una película que le gusta a mamá…La mujer se desmaya y cuando las mujeres se desmayan ellas tienen un bebé después al final de la película…- explicó Roland su teoría. "Tiene sentido", pensó Mills.

-¿Emma?- miró a la esposa, esperanzada, tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios

-Regina…- Emma, que prestaba atención a la conversación entre tía y sobrino, se maldecía por dentro. "¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? ¡Es evidente que mi esposa está embarazada!"

-¡Oh, Dios, Emma! ¡Tenemos que ir a casa! ¡Tenemos que hacer la prueba!- Regina abrazó a la esposa fuerte, estaba ansiosa.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres ir al hospital? Allí tendremos la certeza…- Swan intentó convencer a la esposa de nuevo, si de verdad estaba embarazada, quería tener todo el cuidado del mundo.

-Mañana…Ya te dije…Hoy aún es el cumpleaños de Henry…Un test de farmacia puede ayudarnos…- besó a la esposa de forma cariñosa

-¿Mamás? ¿Voy a tener un hermanito como le escuche decir a Roland?- Henry abrazó a las madres por la cintura, sus ojos brillaban, lo deseaba tanto como las dos.

-Oh mi pequeño…No lo sabemos…aún…- Regina se agachó tocando la punta de la nariz del hijo, él parecía ansioso.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer para saberlo, mamá? ¡Quiero saber!- Henry daba saltitos batiendo palmas, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a su madre rubia y los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno…Tenemos que ir a casa…Después que finalicemos la fiesta…- Regina besó los cabellos del hijo

-¡ENTONCES MAMÁS! ¡ACABÓ LA FIESTA! ¡VAMOS!- Henry estaba que no cabía en él, tiraba de las manos de sus dos madres, Roland reía con la escena.

-Calma, mi muchacho…Vamos con calma, quizás no será ahora…- Emma intentó suavizar la tensión del hijo, a fin de cuentas no sabían si estaba o no.

-¡Seguro que sí, mamá! ¡Pedí un deseo!- el muchacho escondió el rostro, travieso, con sus dos manos, las madres se miraron la una a la otra con alegría, ¡cómo deseaban aquello! Y saber que el hijo compartía el mismo deseo era acogedor.

-Siendo así…Vamos a despedirnos del resto de tus amigos, primos y de la tía Zel…- sonrió contenta la morena

-Y de tus abuelos…y Neal…- mencionó Emma a la parte de su familia

-Claro amor…Quise decir todos…- Regina abrazó a los dos en un estrecho abrazo, su corazón estaba lleno de esperanza.

 **Estacionamiento de la sala de fiestas**

-¡Cora! ¡Mírame!- Mal agarró el brazo de la otra -¿Te marchas? ¿Sin al menos conversar?- le mantuvo la mirada a la más vieja. La sra. Smith tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la otra.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!- Cora se soltó de la camarera, su tono era de superioridad.

-¿Nada? Entonces, ¿es eso?- la rubia cruzó los brazos, su mirada era cortante

-¿Eso qué, sra. Smith? Me marcho, aquello fue un error…- Cora se giró hacia el coche, abriendo la puerta.

-¡No me des la espalda, Cora Mills! ¿Quién te piensas que eres?- Mal agarró el brazo de la más vieja con un poco más de fuerza esta vez, Mills la miró sorprendida -¿Crees que me puedas tratar como a una empleada cualquiera? ¡Somos iguales!- afirmó de cabeza erguida

-¡No! ¡No lo somos, Mal! ¡Y lo que tuvimos quedó en el pasado!- Cora negaba el sentimiento hacia Mal, un sentimiento que se empeñaba en dejar inalcanzable, mientras la sra. Smith se acercó demasiado a donde no debía y Cora pudo sentir que Mal ahí tan cerca era señal de peligro, su corazón gritaba por ayuda.

-¡Ah! ¡No quedó en el pasado! No me lo parecía minutos atrás, mientras gemías para mí…- Mal se acercó a Cora, las miradas clavadas, la una en la otra -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué huyes de lo que tu corazón desea? Puedo ver en tus ojos cuánto me has echado de menos, puedo sentir por la reacción de tu cuerpo cómo deseas tenerme cerca…Por favor…No me creo que todo esto sea por dinero…- Mal quería intentar, necesitaba desesperadamente intentar entender, ella, más que a nadie, le gustaría entender a Cora y compartir, compartir los sentimientos, tal vez una vida.

-No es solo por dinero…Quiero decir…Es…Lo es y no lo es al mismo tiempo…- Mills soltó el aire, sus piernas temblaban, Mal conseguía desestabilizarla.

-Vamos a dejar las diferencias de lado…Puedo hacerte feliz…Basta con que me des la oportunidad…Permítete amar…Déjame hacerte feliz…- Mal tocó el rostro de Cora en un gesto cariñoso, en el mismo instante ella cerró los ojos, su respiración se aceleró.

-No puedo, Mal…No puedo…- Cora balanceaba la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados, necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Mal pegó sus cabezas, ambas respiraciones se hicieron altas –Ya no soy una niña…- soltó –Tampoco la sociedad iba a ver esto con buenos ojos…- dijo la verdad, aquello incomodaba a Cora, ¿sería miedo al qué dirán?

-¿Es por eso por lo que estás preocupada? ¿Con lo que los otros vayan a pensar? ¡Cuánta inmadurez…!- Mal se apartó con decepción en la mirada. ¿Cómo Cora podía ser tan cobarde? –¿Prefieres renegar de tu felicidad por el estatus? ¿Para mantener la apariencia de "niña bien"?- preguntó preocupada con la respuesta que podría obtener, siguió con el tema –Sé sincera conmigo, Cora…¿De qué te servirá todo eso? ¿Qué sentirás cuando mires atrás y veas que no luchaste? – volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellas –Sientes algo por mí…sé que sí…Siento que sí…- agarró la nuca de la más vieja, que vaciló con el toque -¡Vive! No sobrevivas…Siente esa pasión…- pegó sus cabezas de nuevo –Deja que el fuego nos consuma…- Mal descendió una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de la falda de la otra, que gimió quedamente –No luches contra esto…- masajeó la zona, aún sensible por lo de minutos atrás –Lucha conmigo, lucha por nosotras…- tomó los labios de Cora con deseo. Cora, sin fuerzas para luchar, se entregó a aquel momento. "Soy tuya, Mal", pensó la más vieja en mitad de los besos y caricias de la camarera.

* * *

Tras la fiesta, Regina y Emma se fueron a casa, pasaron por la farmacia antes como lo habían dicho. Henry estaba echado en la cama de sus madres, el pequeño había tenido un día agitado, terminó por quedarse dormido incluso antes de que sus madres lo ayudaran con el baño y el cambio de ropa.

Emma esperaba en la sala, se roía las uñas de tanto nervio, habían sido innumerables los intentos sin éxito, aquellos dos años se habían convertido en años de prueba para la pareja, tener otro hijo se había vuelto el deseo más íntimo que ambas compartían.

-¡Amor! ¡Positivo! ¡DIO POSITIVO! ¡DIOS! ¡GRACIAS!- a Regina le faltó poco para saltar al salir del baño

-¡AHHHH- Emma agarró a la esposa y la levantó dando vueltas con ella -¡Felicidades mi amor! ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBÉ!- Swan saltó con la morena enganchada en su cuello. Estallaban de alegría.

-¡Emma calma! Vas a hacerme daño…Cuidado con nuestro bebé…- pidió preocupada, no quería que nada malo sucediera, aún más después de tanto tiempo intentándolo.

-Disculpa, amor…- Emma puso a la morena en el suelo con delicadeza.

-¿Mamás?- Henry entró en la sala arrastrando una tela por el suelo, aquel "trapo" era inseparable del pequeño.

-Oh, Henry…¿Mamá despertó a mi bebé?- Regina se agachó y cogió al hijo en brazos

-Amor, Henry ya pesa…Creo que es mejor que no agarres tanto peso…-Emma cambió al pequeño de brazos

-¿Por qué estáis gritando, mamás?- el pequeño preguntó rascándose los ojitos, tenía miedo de que fuera una nueva pelea.

-¡Tenemos una noticia para ti, príncipe!- Emma se sentó en el sofá con el niño en su regazo

-¿Cuál mamá?- el pequeño se entusiasmó

-¿Recuerdas que hoy has pedido un deseo? ¿Un hermanito o hermanita?- Emma preguntó, cómplice, Regina sonreía bobaliconamente con la escena, se tocaba la barriga

-¡Sí, mamá!- En un segundo el muchacho abrió la boca en una perfecta O y se llevó las manos a la boca, había entendido -¿Estáis gorvidas?- Emma y Regina se rieron de la palabra equivocada del hijo

-Sí, mi amor…- Regina respondió esta vez –Tus madres están grávidas…Así se pronuncia, mi amor…- besó la cabeza del pequeño

-¡Ah! ¡Es porque la madre de mi amiguito de la escuela está gorda, mamá! Entonces, pensé que gorvida pegaba más…¿Las dos vais a estar grávidas? ¿Así con la barriga igual a la de la madre de mi amigo?- Henry hizo un movimiento con las manos en su propia barriga queriendo mostrar lo grande que quedaría.

-Posiblemente, chico…¡Pero solo mami Regi se va a poner gorda!- Emma se rió y recibió una mirada reprobadora de la otra

-Ok…Paro…- puso cara traviesa

-Pero…¿Por qué solo una de vosotras?- preguntó el muchacho confuso, en su mente las dos deberían engendrar al bebé.

-¡Pensé que solo querías un hermanito!- Regina se sentó al lado del hijo y la esposa, acarició el rostro del pequeño comprensiva.

-Ah mamá…No me va a importar compartir con dos…¡cuánto más mejor! ¡Más amor! ¿No?- dijo aquello porque había aprendido desde muy pequeño que dos madres era más amor, así que para el pequeño todo tendría que ser el doble. Una manera sencilla de cómo ambas madres supieron explicarle.

-¡Creemos que uno solo ya está bien!- las madres sonrieron al hijo

-Está bien, mamás…¿Puedo dormir con vosotras hoy? Aún es mi cumpleaños…- pidió aprovechándose de la situación.

-Me gustaría saber con quién mi pequeño príncipe ha aprendido a ser tan astuto…- Regina balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Por favorcitoooo, mamás! Solo hoy…- puso cara del gato con botas.

-Ok, mi príncipe…Pero solo hoy…Pues es tu cumpleaños…- Regina se levantó del sofá, agarró la mano del niño y caminó hacia el cuarto, estaba derretida con la forma en que Henry había pedido su deseo.

-Vaya…¿Este muchacho te logró convencer tan rápido? ¡Me estás superando, hijo!- dijo Emma orgullosa, lo que hizo que Regina revirara los ojos aun estando de espaldas, enseguida Swan fue tras el muchacho haciéndole cosquillas hasta el cuarto. Carcajadas estallaron en aquella estancia, los tres exhalaban felicidad cuando estaban juntos.

 **Desayuno en Granny's**

-¡Buenos días, señoras Mills! ¡No esperaba verla, Emma! ¿Dónde está Zelena?- la comisaria preguntó por la pelirroja, nunca estaba de más ver aquellos ojos azules.

-Mi hermana no ha podido venir, es la reunión de padres en la escuela de Roland…Pidió disculpas…- Regina informó

-Ah, vaya…Una pena…- Kathryn cogió la carpeta y la puso sobre la mesa, parecía un poco decepcionada –Muy bien…Su nombre es Gregory Walker…Los tres hermanos fueron dejados en el orfanato en México, sin embargo, dos de ellos, los varones para ser más exacta, fueron adoptados por familias americanas, no fue difícil encontrar al otro, y hoy encontramos a tu segundo tío, Regina, y ambos están más cerca de ti de lo que imaginas…- Kathryn hojeó los papeles –Aquí están…Archie Hopper, tu abogado…Y tu otro tío es…Gregory, tu vecino, Regina…Vive frente a tu apartamento, en el número 107. En ese momento, Mills desorbitó los ojos, ¡qué mundo pequeño! Sonrió con la posibilidad de una reaproximación, por lo menos sabía que su vecino era un hombre soltero, de buena vida y honesto, que por cierto, siempre había escuchado los gemidos de ella y de su esposa, sin contar las pilladas in fraganti en el hall de los apartamentos, sintió sus mejillas ponerse al rojo vivo al recordar de tales escenas. Emma intentaba aguantar la risa, se estaba acordando de lo mismo.

-¿Y? Ahora que ya lo sabes…¿Qué quieres hacer? Mi equipo puede entrar en contacto con los dos y comprobar si tienen interés en reencontrarse con la hermana…De ahí en adelante todo corre por vuestra cuenta…- informó

-Ehhh…Ok…- Regina estaba tan feliz que no sabía qué decir, no por ella, sino por su madre, que finalmente se enteraría de que sus hermanos habían tenido una buena vida, era hombres buenos y trabajadores, sin contar que la morena tenía un cariño especial por el Dr. Hopper, que aun manteniendo una relación profesional, demostraba un gran aprecio por Henry –Voy a conversar con Zel sobre esto y hablaremos con mi madre…Puedes entrar en contacto con ellos…Espero que lo quieran tanto como madre…- sonrió a la comisaria.

-Todo está ocurriendo bien…Cuando tenga alguna novedad sobre la hermana, avisaré de inmediato…- Kathryn guardó los papeles y tomó un sorbo de café -¿No vais a pedir nada?- preguntó a las dos, ya que solo ella estaba tomando café

-No…Nos vamos ahora al hospital…- Emma respondió alegre

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Estáis bien?- la comisaria preguntó, preocupada

-Sí…Lo estamos…- Regina se pasó la mano por la barriga suspirando, la emoción en su cara era nítida.

-Oh Regina…Felicidades…También para ti Emma. Buena suerte en esta nueva fase…- Kathryn les deseó a ambas -¿Ahora niña?- bromeo con las madres

-¡Si puedo elegir, quiero a mi rubita!- dijo Emma entusiasmada –Es mi bebé a quien está llevando…- sonrió de oreja a oreja, el óvulo era de ella. Regina sonrió con el entusiasmo de la esposa. Swan siempre conseguía sorprenderla, quería ser la madre biológica del segundo hijo, Mill no protestó, era un placer engendrar a la hija de ambas.

-Siendo así, señoras Mills…qué venga la niña rubita como Emma desea…- Kathryn sonrió a las dos mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café

-¡Amén!- afirmó Swan convencida, ya levantándose con la esposa

-Hasta luego…- saludó a las dos que ya salían de la cafetería.

-No conocía ese deseo tuyo, amor…- dijo Regina mirando a Emma por encima del coche mientras abría la puerta del Mercedes.

-Ahhh, yo…- Swan no sabía cómo decirle aquello, ella quería, pero no se había parado a pensar.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola, pareja!- Ruby y Lily estacionaron la camioneta al lado del Mercedes -¿Dónde está tu mecherito?- la morena de mechas rojas preguntó divertida, amaba meterse con la amiga

-¡Está en el mecánico!- Emma reviró los ojos, divertida

-¡Lo mandé a la chatarrería!- Regina entró en la broma -¡Nunca más veremos a aquel proyecto de abeja!- afirmó guasona

-¡Qué pasa, gente!...¿Por qué le hacéis bullyng a mi escarabajo? ¡Jo! ¡Tiene sentimientos!- defendió a su estimado coche

-Vale…¡Paramos!- Lily salió de la camioneta para saludar a Regina primero, la relación de las dos era buena, ya incluso quedaba olvidada la pelea por la rubia de años atrás -¿Te encuentras mejor, Regina?- preguntó haciendo referencia al desmayo en la fiesta

-Sí…estoy genial. Estamos, en realidad…- acarició la barriga con mirada sugestiva

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Lo conseguisteis!- Lily abrazó a la morena con fuerza

-¡Así se hace, rubia!- Ruby golpeó el hombro de la amiga y después le dio un abrazo -¡Felicidades! ¡Os lo merecéis!- dijo de corazón, la actual dueña del Granny's tuvo que darle fuerzas a Emma muchas veces, si no fuera por ella y Lily, Swan no habría soportado tantas discusiones.

-Sí…Vamos ahora al hospital a confirmarlo…- dijo Swan tímida

-Claro…Id…¡Y tenemos que hablar! La abuela debe estar echando pestes…Tuvimos que dejar a nuestro hijo en la escuela ahora…- Ruby hizo una mueca, la pareja no había escuchado el despertador después de una noche bien agitada.

-Me extrañó no veros a ninguna por aquí, por la hora…- dijo Emma maliciosa

-Fue por eso mismo, rubia…¡Tengo que atender a esta loba insaciable!- Lily mordió el labio inferior de la esposa

-¡Por Dios! ¡Vamos a parar! Tengo nauseas de tanto empalago…- pidió Regina entrando en el coche.

-¡Mejor empalago que un caliente agarre! ¡Tuve que taparle los ojos a mi hijo ayer cuando llegamos al aparcamiento! ¡Había dos abuelitas comiéndose allí! ¡Qué escena horrible!- Lily hizo una mueca al recordar

-Creo que una de las señoras era tu madre, Regina…con aquella camarera que estaba sirviendo las bebidas en la fiesta…- dijo Ruby pensativa, no consiguió ver el rostro, pues ambas estaban ocupadas casi tragándose la una a la otra.

-¡Oh cielos! Creo que voy a vomitar…- Regina salió del coche y corrió a la papelera más próxima, no tenía mucho que echar, lo que aún le causó mayores nauseas.

-¿Amor?- Emma le agarró el pelo -¡Joder, Ruby! ¡No sabes cuándo dejar de hablar!- reprendió a la amiga

-¡Vaya! Lo siento…¡Lleva a Regina ya al hospital!...Ciao rubia…- Ruby corrió hacia la cafetería. Lily movía los hombros como si pidiera disculpas y corrió tras la esposa aguantando la risa.

Al llegar al hospital, todo fue muy rápido. Regina se hizo un análisis de sangre y un ultrasonido, estaba de tres semanas, todas las instrucciones ya conocidas por ambas madres fueron escuchadas. Salieron de allí aún más animadas, conversaban alegres sobre los preparativos para la llegada del otro Swan Mills.

 **Mills Company. Después del almuerzo**

-Sr. Locksley…No me encuentro bien.. ¿Puedo cogerme el resto del día?- preguntó Belle tímidamente, estaba esperando que llegara la presidenta, pero por lo visto Regina se cogería todo el día.

-¿No debería estar de permiso de maternidad?- preguntó Robin mirando algunos contratos en la mesa. Belle tenía una barriga enorme, probablemente de más de ocho meses.

-No señor…Entro de permiso dentro de dos días…Pero realmente no me siento bien…Por fav…- iba a pedirlo de nuevo, pero Robin interrumpió sus palabras

-Pues claro…Regina no te lo negaría…¿Sabe?...Cójase estos dos días que quedan, yo habló con Regina después…- miró a Belle comprensivo.

-Gracias…- respiró aliviada

-Voy a decirle a Graham que la lleve…- Robin estaba marcando

-No señor…La señora Mills puede necesitarlo cuando llegue…- rechazó, no le gustaba mezclar trabajo con vida personal.

-Si Regina necesita un chófer, yo la llevo…A fin de cuentas, ¿es su marido, no?- preguntó mientras escuchaba el tono del teléfono.

-Vivimos juntos, sr. Locksley…- dijo con la cabeza gacha, Belle no era de las de hablar de su vida personal. Deseaba casarse con Graham, pero él no compartía esa idea, según él vivir juntos ya era como un matrimonio.

-Es el padre de su hijo…- sonrió a la asistente, escuchó a Graham atender el teléfono. "Sr. Humbert cójase el resto del día libre con su mujer e hijo…Ella parece cansada…", dijo. Graham pareció sorprendido, pero enseguida fue a buscar a su novia.

A pesar de no ser lo eficiente que era Mérida, Robin, de verdad, se estaba esforzando en hacer las cosas bien. La prisión le había enseñado a tener respeto por el prójimo y a darle valor a la vida, pasó malos ratos en la cárcel.

Regina llegó a la empresa pasadas las 14:00, le extrañó ver la mesa de sus asistente vacía, fue al despacho de Robin, entró sin llamar, como de costumbre.

-Hm…Después te quejas de que no llamo a la puerta de tu despacho…- Robin reviró los ojos sin mirar a su cuñada -¿Qué quieres?- firmaba algunos papeles.

-¿Belle? ¿Está ella bien?- preguntó, preocupada, por su asistente, no era de las de faltar.

-Si está bien, no puedo decirte…Le di el resto del día libre a ella y al marido…-se encogió de hombros –Me lo pidió, me dijo que no se encontraba bien…Entonces dispensé a los dos…- explicó y miró a la cuñada.

-Bien…Has hecho bien…- Regina pareció pensativa –Llama a alguien, necesito un chofer…- pidió

-Yo te llevo…- Robin se levantó de la mesa prontamente

-Ah, querido…No, de verdad….- Mills soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que conduzco…Es más…Ya hemos hecho muchas cosas dentro de un coche…Déjate de tonterías…¿A dónde vamos?- cogió la chaqueta y salió del despacho -¿Te vas a quedar mirándome con esa cara de asombro o me vas a decir a dónde tengo que llevarte?- Robin ya estaba en mitad del pasillo

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi cuñado perezoso?- la presidenta lo miró desconfiada

-Ah, Regina…Por favor…No empieces…Vamos…- hizo una seña con la mano

-Ya que insistes…Vamos al restaurante de mi esposa…- dijo Regina irónica, el cuñado no podía echarse atrás

-¿Estás de broma, no? ¿Por qué no vas con tu coche?- preguntó lo obvio

-Voy con mi coche…Solo que no quiero conducir hoy…- Regina conocía sus límites y estaba sintiendo mareos desde el cumpleaños del hijo. El Dr. Whale le recetó un medicamente, aun así no quería abusar.

-¿Puedo saber por qué? No dejas que nadie conduzca tu Mercedes…- Robin estaba confuso

-Solo llévame y no digas nada…¡Tú has sido el que has insistido, sr. Locksley! Cumple con tu palabra…- sonrió sarcástica, no le iba a contar lo del embarazo, el hombre resopló

-Joder…A Emma no le va a gustar…- reviró los ojos

-Ah, querido cuñado…No, no le va a gustar para nada…Quién sabe, a lo mejor arregla tu nariz…ya que la tienes medio torcida…¡Oh no! Es así- rió divertida

-¿En qué momento me he vuelto tan imbécil hasta el punto de dejarte meterte con mi cara de tal modo?- sonrió a la ex novia

-No sé…Solo sé que me gustas un poco más así…- le tocó el hombro al cuñado y entraron en el ascensor.

De hecho la convivencia entre los dos había mejorado después de que había vuelto a la empresa, la prisión le vino bien, Regina desconfió los primeros meses, tenía miedo de lo que Robin podría hacer, miedo hasta de una posible venganza contra ella y Emma, sin embargo el tiempo había pasado y la presidenta pudo percibir ciertos cambios, claro que siempre estaría con una mosca tras la oreja, sin embargo estaba feliz por poder finalmente convivir en "paz", el clima aún no era de los mejores cuando estaban todos en el mismo sitio, pero se podía convivir sin mayores trastornos.

 **Hacienda** _ **Encantados**_

Pues sí, ya no era la hacienda Swna's, David y Mary le habían cambiado el nombre a la hacienda unos dos años atrás, salió bien con la marca de vino y desde entonces creyeron mejor cambiar el nombre del sitio también. Había hasta una placa con el nombre: ENCANTADOS. La letra era cursiva, de estilo rústico, dos cisnes decoraban el nombre, uno frente a otro formando un corazón. Regina reviraba los ojos cada vez que pasaba frente a la placa "hortera", era así cómo la veía la morena.

Aquel fin de semana era especial, Killian quiso hacer una barbacoa, quería compartir la noticia de iba a ser padre con su gran amigo, consideraba al padre de Emma como alguien de la familia. Cuando el sr. Nolan colgó el teléfono alegre con la notica del amigo y socio, Emma llamó, gritaba al teléfono contándole que iban a ser abuelos de nuevo, así aprovecharon e invitaron a todo el mundo.

-¡Tinker!- Regina abrazó a la amiga en cuanto llegó a la hacienda -¡Felicidades, bajita!- le acarició la barriga a la amiga

-¡Felicidades para ti también, Reginina! ¡Vamos a ser mamás!- Tink daba saltitos agarrando las manos de la morena -¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre esto en la universidad? ¿Que quedaríamos embarazadas juntas? ¡Ha pasado!- se colgó del cuello de la morena que reía sin parar.

-No puedo creer que esto sea real, Tink…- se abrazaron otra vez emocionadas.

Emma sonrió ante la escena, amaba cómo una cuidaba de la otra, se acercó a su amigo Killian, se extendieron en una conversación de cómo era ser "padre". Swan entendía del tema, Killian prestaba atención, curioso.

Granny llegó con el bisnieto, seguida de Ruby y Lily. Hércules corrió al encuentro de su amiguito Henry y enseguida Neal se juntó a ellos, y comenzaron a jugar al pilla-pilla en medio del césped. El día estaba hermoso, soleado y alegre, los árboles llenos de flores, de hecho la primavera era la estación más hermosa del año.

Emma reviró los ojos cuando divisó a Mulan saliendo del coche con Mérida. Regina había querido invitarla ya que ambas estarían en Nueva York solo algunos días más, después se irían por trabajo a Escocia.

Ya era tarde, todos habían comido, Tinker paseaba con Killian dados de la mano, el padre primerizo estaba todo bobalicón con su bajita, le concedía todos los caprichos. Estaban en mitad de la plantación de uvas, Killian metiendo la fruta en la boca de la esposa, mimándola y dándole besos, la sonrisa de los dos era contagiosa.

Mary estaba en la silla de balancín al lado de Granny mirando hacia los pequeños, Neal, Henry y Hércules. Ellas charlaban, animadas, sobre el futuro de los pequeños, hacían planes y planes.

David y Emma disputaban a saltos bomba en la piscina, los dos eran dos niños cuando estaban juntos. Regina estaba con sus gafas de sol sentada en la tumbona y sonreía admirando la escena, se pasaba la mano por la barriga, aquellos temblores eran señal de la pequeña vida que allí se estaba formando.

Mérida y Mulan estaban sentadas al borde de la piscina, riéndose de Emma y David, las dos apostaban a ver quién ganaba. Cuando los dos se calmaron, decidieron jugar a tirarle agua al otro, la oriental acabó por entrar en el juego empujando a la pelirroja con ella. Agua. Había agua por todos lados, el follón era tan grande que Mary tuvo que intervenir, pero fue ignorada por completo, hasta que tiraron agua sobre Regina, que fusiló con la mirada a su esposa. A Emma le importó poco, le sacó la lengua y siguió jugando con el padre, los pequeños vieron aquello y saltaron a la piscina junto con ellos, dejando a Mary y Regina con los nervios a flor de piel. "¡Cuidado David! "¡Mira a Henry, Emma!" y ambas morenas se desgañitaban alertando pero inultamente.

Ruby y Lily llegaron cerca de la piscina encima de los caballos, habían pasado la tarde cabalgando, había aprovechado cuando Hércules estaba distraído con los otro niños, era un niño muy apegado a sus madres, quizás por miedo al abandono, el pequeño no podía recordar eso, pero ese sentimiento se reflejaba en el modo de ser del pequeño.

-Pero, ¿qué follón es este? Creo que hay más agua fuera que dentro de la piscina…- soltó Ruby una carcajada agarrando las riendas del caballo.

-¡Mamás!- Herc salió de la piscina y corrió hacia el caballo -¡Me llevas, mamá Rubs! ¡Yo también quiero montar!- levantó los bracitos

-Hemos venido a recogerte para eso, precioso…- Ruby bajó del caballo y enseguida puso al hijo delante de ella, se marcharon bajo el sonido del trotar de las patas del caballo mezclado con las carcajadas del pequeño.

Mérida también salió de la piscina, extendió una toalla en el césped y se giró boca arriba para aprovechar el sol de la tarde. Mulan se juntó al sr. Nolan, jugaba con Henry y Neal aún en el agua.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- preguntó Emma divertida, se sentó al lado de la esposa. Regina estaba literalmente con la boca abierta mirando a Mérida que se pasaba protector solar por las piernas.

-Err….Em…Yo…- Mills se asustó con la pregunta, ¿cómo explicarle aquello? Swan percibió el malestar de la morena y le tocó una de sus manos para pasarle confianza.

-La pelirroja es de hecho muy atractiva…¿Qué piensas de ella?- la rubia preguntó con mirada cómplice

-Ah Em…Ya te lo dije una vez, lo sabes…¿Por qué esto ahora?- Regina no quería tocar el tema, Mérida conseguía moverle cosas, de una forma algo embarazosa.

-Por nada…Quiero decir…Me doy cuenta de cómo te pones cerca de ella…- Emma se echó en la tumbona, le fingió que no le importaba.

-No sé qué decir…- Regina desvió la mirada hacia las hojas de los árboles.

-No tienes que decir nada, sé que me amas…- Swan puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, balanceó los pies.

-Mucho Em…- afirmó

-Pero…¿Saldrías con ella si pudieras?-Regina reviró los ojos y miró, incrédula, a la esposa

-No quieres saberlo, Em…¡Créelo!- Regina soltó aire, sus pensamientos no eran puros y sentía vergüenza de admitírselo a sí misma.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué no quiero saber? Creo que quiero saber…¡Ah! Sí que quiero…- se sentó y tocó el mentón de la morena, su mirada era comprensiva –Soy más que tu esposa, amor…Puedes confiar en mí…- pidió

-A veces me veo…Ay, amor…En serio, no quiero hablar de eso…- desvió la mirada con vergüenza.

-Veo que tus pensamientos no son nada decentes…- Emma se rió sin pudor

-Jo, Em…Para con eso…- pidió avergonzada

-¿Te acostarías con ella?- soltó a bocajarro

-¡EMMA!- la morena la reprendió, ¿era esa una pregunta que se hiciera a una esposa? Mills no podría creer lo que había escuchado.

-Venga ya…no te voy a pedir el divorcio por esto…- agarró el rostro de la esposa con las dos manos

-¡Ay, Em! ¡Sabes que mis hormonas están descontroladas! Y me haces este tipo de preguntas…- intentó cambiar de tema, de hecho sus hormonas comenzaban a dar señales, pero Mérida siempre le había causado eso a la morena, tenían eso que se puede llamar de química.

-Amor…No voy a juzgarte ni pelear contigo…Me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo sobre cualquier tema, que me veas también como una amiga…Hace tiempo que percibo eso entre vosotras, pero siempre lo dejé estar, confieso que estoy loca por saber…Puedes contarme cualquier cosa…- suplicó susurrante

-Es muy atrayente…Segura…No sé explicar…Me mueve por dentro…- suspiró poniendo una mueca

-Sientes ten…deseo…¡Ah! Ya sabes lo que quiero decir…- Swan se mordió el labio algo avergonzada, quería saber, aunque no sabía bien por qué

-¡Ah Em! Por favor…Ya te he dicho lo que siento…Es confuso, pero tampoco es importante, yo te amo a ti…- garantizó la esposa

-¿Sientes o no?- ¿para qué insistía tanto la rubia? Regina perdió la poca paciencia que tenía

-¡Maldición! ¡Siento! ¡Sí, siento! ¿Satisfecha?- Emma se carcajeó, se estaba quedando sin aire de reír, la había presionado porque quería ver a la esposa avergonzada por admitir tal cosa -¿Por qué te estás riendo, Em? ¡JOLÍN! Para, que me estás dejando avergonzada- golpeó el hombro de la esposa, intentando que dejara de reír.

-¡HE ESCUCHADO MAMÁ!- dijo Henry desde la piscina llamando la atención de la morena, David se rió junto con el nieto, el muchacho no iba a dejar pasar aquella palabra por la que la madre siempre le reprendía.

-¡Calla, Henry! ¡No has escuchado nada! ¡Ve a jugar con tu tío y abuelo!- lanzó aquella mirada amenazadora, rápidamente el hijo volvió a jugar.

-Es comprensible, amor…- Emma dijo cogiendo aire, aún se recuperaba de las risas

-¿Cómo?- la morena miró sin creer a la esposa –Acabo de decir que siento…ah…ya sabes…por otra mujer, ¿y me dices que "es comprensible"? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- puso cara de espanto

-En realidad estoy queriendo estrangular a la pelirroja en este momento…- se estalló los dedos –Aun así, estoy completamente cuerda, amor…Es más…Soy tu primera y única mujer…Lo que te hace sentir eso por otra, o por otras…es diferente para ti sentir eso…- explicó, quizás Regina aún no tuviera conocimiento de su sexualidad.

-A mí no iba a gustarme nada saber que andas deseando a otras mujeres, Emma Swan Mills…Espero que esta conversación no sea aprovechada en tu interés…- dijo pensativa, ¿aquello eran celos? Con toda seguridad, Mills era posesiva.

-Ah Regina…Por favor…Solo tengo ojos para ti desde el día en que choqué tu coche en aquel aparcamiento…- afirmó. Swan no tenía dudas, ya había vivido todo lo que tenía que vivir, había conocido a diversas mujeres, aprovechó la vida a su manera, ahora era madre de familia, feliz, sosegada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el que yo sienta estas cosas es normal?- preguntó aún sin entender

-Porque de hecho…no has tenido a más mujeres para saber…Pero las miras con otros ojos…ojos de deseo y lujuria, porque es tu opción sexual, amor…- explicó como si nada

-De verdad me gustan las mujeres…- Regina respondió tras algunos segundos pensando en ello, tenía sentido.

-Me quieres a mí…Pero…sientes atracción hacia las mujeres…- sonrió a la esposa

-¿Soy lesbiana?- Regina arrugó la frente pensativa

-Sí, amor…¡Eres muy lesbiana!- Swan sonrió divertida. Estaba bien tener esa conversación sobre la sexualidad con su esposa, hacía años que Emma quería hablar de eso.

-Creo que puedo convivir con ello…- sonrió tímida, colocando una mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Sé que sí, siempre que sea conmigo…¡Puedes ser HIPER lesbiana!- atrajo el mentón de la esposa cerrando el espacio con un beso cariñoso y lento

-¡YA BASTA DE BESOS, HIJAS! ¡NO ESTOY OBLIGADA A VEROS INTERCAMBIAR SALIVA!- Mary gritó desde el porche. Ambas acabaron con el beso, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice

-¿Vamos al jardín de los manzanos? Tenemos nuestro árbol allí…- Emma sugirió melosa

-Y lo mejor…él no habla…- Regina jadeaba aún sobre los labios de la otra.

-Para nuestra suerte, ¿no?- Swan cogió a la esposa de las manos sonriendo maliciosa, salieron hacia los árboles.

Aún pudieron escuchar a Mary gritar "¡A ver lo que vais a hacer! ¡Los niños están cerca del jardín!"

Sonrieron una hacia la otra ignorando a la más vieja por completo y comenzaron otro beso, uno más osado, un beso que no se daban con aquella intensidad desde hacía meses.


	43. Pérdida

**Pérdida**

 **Cuatro años atrás**

Cora estaba en una habitación de hotel lujoso, el más caro de Miami, allí era donde la madre de Regina y Zelena se entregaba a los placeres de la carne, pero últimamente todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con alguien era frustración, nadie la tocaba como la camarera y aquello se reflejaba en su cuerpo que no reaccionaba a caricias de nadie más. Gold, el amante de hacía décadas, estaba encima de la señora Mills, restregándose con el cuerpo semi desnudo, ¡nada sucedía! Aquel trozo en medio de las piernas del hombre parecía no funcionar, ella solo quería olvidar, sacarse de la mente las lujuriosas noches vividas con Mal. Minutos se pasaron en ese vaivén sin sentido, ¿Gold ya no servía ni para tener una erección? Cora sintió asco.

-¿Qué sucede, Gold?- encaró al hombre desafiante, no tenía humor, hacia mucho que había perdido la atracción por ese viejo, pero para garantizar el silencio del empresario consentía aún a esos encuentros.

-Disculpa, querida…¿Puedes esperar un minuto?- en los últimos meses Gold necesitaba la ayuda de la píldora azul, su "amigo" no funcionaba como antes y Cora no estaba tampoco colaborando mucho, reviró los ojos cuando el hombre salió de la cama en dirección al baño.

En pocos minutos el viejo volvió y esta vez Cora no tuvo cómo escapar, fingió el orgasmo cuando Gold se derramó dentro de ella.

 **Días actuales**

Cora dormía serena, en un profundo sueño, se encontraba en un apartamento sencillo en la ciudad de Nueva York, era grande, localizado en la plata alta de un edificio, pero muy cerca del metro, lo que hacía que el sitio temblara a cada minuto.

Mills sintió una suave mano tocar su hombro, sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, ni el mismísimo ruido del metro fuera la incomodaba, todo era perfecto, hacía cuatro años que no había tenido un orgasmo decente, ni en sus innumerables viajes durante ese tiempo encontró ningún hombre que le diera placer. Palpó la cama buscando el cuerpo de la camarera, pero no estaba acostada y para sorpresa de Cora, cuando abrió los ojos, la sra. Smith estaba vestida impecablemente con uno de sus trajes, la más vieja no entendió, ¿por qué Mal no estaba en la cama?

-Me marcho a trabajar, dejé toallas limpias en el baño, no he preparado café…Así que sugiero que busques una cafetería…La llave está en la encimera, llama a un taxi y deja la llave en la portería…- la rubia cogió el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

Cora se quedó sin entender, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mal la estaba tratando con indiferencia? Habían follado toda la madrugada. ¿No estaba todo bien? No. Mal no estaba nada bien, ella no quería sexo, no era suficiente, se había pasado cuatro años pensando en cómo probarle a Cora que podía ser bastante para ella, Mal sabía que la amaba y si tenía que actuar de aquella forma para que la otra lo sintiera, lo haría.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?- Cora se levantó abruptamente, arrastrando las sábanas para cubrirse el cuerpo, agarró el brazo de la camarera.

-Trabajar…lo he dicho…- respondió soltando el brazo sin ni siquiera mirar a la otra a la cara, sabía que no podía, corría el riesgo de flaquear.

-¿Qué te está pasando? Nunca te fuiste de la cama antes…- Cora creía que todo estaba bien, para ella era así, decía lo que quería y cumplía con lo dicho.

-Ya…Parece que eso ha cambiado…Han pasado cuatro años…Y bueno…Estuvo bien matar el deseo…Qué tengas un buen día…- salió del apartamento con el corazón en un puño, todo lo que más quería era abrazar a la más vieja y decirle que la noche había sido maravillosa, que la había echado de menos, decirle un "te amo", pero nada de eso era opción. Respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras, necesitaba caminar para aclararse la mente.

Cora se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta por largos minutos, hasta que despertó. ¿Qué sentimiento era aquel? ¿Vacío? ¿Pérdida? Aquella no era la camarera que había conocido, Mal estaba diferente y Cora no sabía si era bueno o malo, tenían que conversar, pero ¿cómo? ¿Sobre qué? Mills no estaba dispuesta a asumir una relación con una mujer, ahora no, ¡no en la tercera edad! "¡Tu tiempo ya pasó, Cora Mills! ¡Ponte en tu lugar!", se reprendió saliendo de sus devaneos, tenía que salir de aquel miserable lugar, es más, tenía que volver a Miami.

* * *

Ya era un viernes, tarde, Emma acababa de llegar del restaurante, había tomado un baño y puesto una ropa ligera, Henry dormía desde hacía algunas horas y Regina estaba en la cocina comiendo, como siempre hacia todas las noches después del descubrimiento del embarazo.

Swan entró en la cocina para coger una cerveza, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en las caderas de su esposa, Regina estaba girada hacia el poyo pelando una naranja, la fruta le evitaba la acidez siempre que comía cualquier basura. No notó a la esposa entrar, canturreaba una canción infantil que Henry había aprendido en la escuela y se había pasado el día cantando, Emma encontró la escena muy linda, Regina parecía tan feliz y suelta que la rubia no se resistió, caminó en silencio hasta la esposa y la abrazó por detrás, Mills se llevó un ligero susto, pero sonrió de la rubia boba, no dijeron palabra, Emma comenzó a masajear el lateral del cuerpo por encima del fino camisón, comenzó a depositar besos más osados en los hombros y cuello de la morena, ambas ya sentían la excitación acrecentarse, Regina sobre todo que echaba terriblemente de menos ser tomada por la esposa, respiró hondo unas cuatro veces antes de recomponerse.

-¡Por Dios Emma! ¡Deja de provocarme! Ya estoy en un estado dolorido…- Regina se giró hacia la esposa intentado apartarse, aquella situación estaba complicada.

-Podemos hacerlo muy despacio…¿Vamos? ¿Qué me dices…?- Emma insistió besando la nuca de la morena

-Hummm yo…Arrr…Em…- por un instante Mills vacilo, también quería aquello, pero el Dr. Whale fue claro en cuanto al sexo, Regina ya no era una muchacha, el embarazo después de los 40 tenía sus riesgos, habían ido al hospital dos veces debido a pequeños sangrados.

-Sé que lo deseas…- mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra, Mills suspiró frustrada.

-Quiero…lo quiero mucho, pero no quiero abusar…Sabes que no estoy en condiciones…Tengo miedo…- dijo recordando el día después de volver de la hacienda, cuando Regina sintió unos cólicos muy fuertes tras hacer el amor en el jardín de los manzanos, por suerte solo fue un susto y aunque habían evitado mayores contactos en esos tres meses, la morena tenía sus inseguridades.

-Tienes razón…Disculpa, amor…- Emma se apartó y abrió la nevera, buscaba la cerveza. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta de nuevo, no debía ni provocarla, mucho menos insistir.

-Em…Ven acá…Yo no puedo, pero aún puedo proporcionarte alguna diversión a ti…- Regina tocó el brazo de la rubia y depositó un beso cariñoso en el expuesto hombro de la esposa, ella estaba con un top gris y unos pantalones de chándal negros.

-No necesitas hacer eso, amor…Te vas a excitar y yo no voy a poder hacer nada, no quiero causarte esa agitación…- cerró la nevera mirando los dos ojos castaños, comprensiva.

-Estoy agitada hace días…- suspiró –Ya lo sabes…- recordó todas las noches que tuvieron que parar –No es justo contigo…que tienes que estar privándote de sexo por mi culpa…- agachó, triste, la cabeza, conocía las necesidades de la esposa.

-Está todo bien, amor…- tomó un sorbo de la bebida directamente del botellín –¿Vamos a ver una peli con tus mamás?- tocó la barriga de la morena dejando un beso en ella, Regina sonrió ante aquello, Emma siempre hacía de todo para agradarla, en el fondo le gustaba ser mimada.

-Creemos que es una gran idea, mamá Em…- puso voz infantil agarrando la mano de la rubia sobre el vientre.

La película pasaba por la pantalla, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres prestaban ya atención, Regina estaba echada al lado de la esposa en el sofá, los besos y caricias estaban acabando con ambas, demasiado intenso, demasiado placentero, hasta que la morena se sentó de nuevo intentando recomponerse, suspiró pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-¡Voy a tomar agua!- se levantó descalza y entró en la cocina, se pasó el agua por las muñecas y un poco en la cabeza, su cuerpo estaba caliente. "Uff Regina…contrólate…contrólate…", pensó mientras llenaba el vaso. Volvió al sofá, Emma fingía prestar atención en la tele, pero sus ojos no se apartaban del cuerpo de su esposa, la barriga ya tenía una ligera protuberancia, casi imperceptible, pero Swan la conocía tan bien que cualquier alteración la notaba. "Linda, demasiado linda", pensó la rubia.

Regina volvió a sentarse en el sofá, pero volvió decidida a proporcionarle placer a su esposa, y fue lo que hizo. Comenzó con un beso calmo, pero pronto Swan se vio jadeando e intentó parar, pero fue inútil, pues Regina sonrió lasciva y descendió una de las manos hasta la intimidad de la rubia, Emma jadeó con aquello y todo su esfuerzo para no hacer nada se desvaneció, intentó cambiar de posición para tocar a la morena, sin embargo Regina la detuvo.

-No me toques, amor…Por favor…- pidió y volvió a masajear aquella zona ya encharcada. No pasó mucho tiempo y Emma gimió más alto de lo esperado gritando "¡qué rico! Regina sonrió divertida con aquello, besó la cabeza algo sudada de la otra y recostó la cabeza en el sofá buscando una manera de aliviar aquella calentura entre sus propias piernas.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño conmigo?- Emma intentó ayudar, se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba Regina

-¿Contigo? ¡Nunca!- bromeó, no había la menor posibilidad de que eso pasara, Emma desnuda, Regina desnuda, agua…No era una combinación sana, no, al menos, para lo que tenía en mente. Swan se acercó tocando el brazo de la otra como si quisiera, de algún modo, aliviar aquella tensión, ella se apartó –No te pegues a mí, Em…- lloriqueó

-¡Ok! ¿Qué sugieres?- levantó las manos en señal de rendición

-¡Cama! Voy a dormir…- se levantó, apresurada, del sofá yendo directa al cuarto, Emma llegó en seguida, no abrazó a la esposa como todas las noches, Regina se lo agradeció mentalmente, sintió que Emma le daba un beso en la cabeza y se giraba rápidamente hacia el otro lado, tardó unos minutos más de lo acostumbrado en conciliar el sueño, pero lo consiguió en cuanto el cuerpo se calmó.

Regina despertó pronto como de costumbre, pero para sorpresa de la madre, Henry estaba de pie frente a su cama, sonriendo travieso.

-Buenos días, hijo…- susurró con la voz ronca mirando enseguida a Emma, ella dormía profundamente, una de sus piernas estirada sobre la esposa -¿Te caíste de la cama, príncipe?- subió al niño a la cama.

-Hambre, mamá…¡Quiero ayudar a preparar el desayuno!- dijo susurrando -¡Vamos a darle una sorpresa a mamá Em!- sonrió abrazado a la madre morena.

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos a la cocina!- besó los cabellos del hijo y salió despacio de la cama para no despertar a la esposa.

Prepararon, alegres, el desayuno, cantando juntos la cancioncilla infantil.

-Aquí…Ponlo en la mesa para mamá…- le pasó dos vasos al hijo –Cuidado, si se caen, te puedes hacer daño…- le avisó

-¡Lo sé, mamá!- el chico reviró los ojos, sonriendo, se consideraba ya "grande"

-Sé que lo sabes…- se dijo para sí misma acariciándose la barriga –Dentro de poco serás tú quien revires los ojos a tu madre…Ay, ay…¡estás sensible, Regina Mills!- se echó a reír sola, mientras llevaba a la mesa el resto del desayuno.

-¡Voy a despertar a mamá Em!- Henry dijo en cuanto la mesa quedó lista y corrió dando saltitos hacia el cuarto.

Al llegar, saltó a la cama de la madre, abriendo sus manitas sobre la espalda, Emma estaba boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada cuando notó a Henry saltar encima de ella.

-¡Despierta mamá Em! ¡Despierta!- golpeaba la almohada de la rubia.

-¡Ya estoy despierta, chico! ¡Ya estoy despierta!- se giró y atrajo al hijo en un abrazo de oso -¡Estás muy enteradillo, travieso! ¿Esas son maneras de despertar a mamá? ¿Hum?- apretó los dientes mordiéndole con algo de fuerza.

-¡Ay mamá Em! ¡Eso duele! ¡Socorro! ¡Mamáaa!- gritó llamando a la morena

-Pero, ¿qué os pasaba a vosotros dos?- Regina se paró con los brazos cruzados apoyada en el marco de la puerta, intentaba aguantar la risa, los dos se quedaron serios al ver la expresión de la morena. Regina no aguantó y estalló en una sonora carcajada, siempre les llamaba la atención cuando jugaban de aquella manera, pero aquella mañana estaba feliz, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se llevarían una bronca, también se echaron a reír.

Los tres se sentaron para comenzar a desayunar. Comían conversando sobre las novedades de la semana, sobre todo de la escuela de Henry, últimamente era el tema preferido de esas madres bobas, el muchacho ya sabía leer y escribir, cosa que enorgullecía mucho a Regina.

-¿Estabais comienzo tarta de manzana anoche, mamá?- preguntó Henry mientras sorbía su chocolate caliente con canela.

-No, querido, ¿por qué?- respondió Regina masticando un pedazo de pan

-Porque escuché a mamá Em decir que estaba rico…- cogió un bizcocho y en ese mismo momento Emma se atragantó con el chocolate.

-¿CÓMO?- Swan arqueó las cejas

-Era chocolate, hijo…- inventó Regina una mentira, le lanzó una mirada de "¡comiste chocolate SÍ, señorita Swan!"- Mamá Em adora el chocolate, ¿no es verdad?- pisó el pie de la esposa por debajo de la mesa, ella gruñó reprendiendo a la esposa con la mirada.

-¡Ahhh!- sonrió el niño siguiendo bebiendo su chocolate

-Deberías haber estado durmiendo, chico…- Emma encaró al hijo con mirada de reprensión.

-Lo estaba mamá, pero fui al baño…- explicó calmo

-Oh cielos…- A Regina le faltó poco para llorar –Henry, hijo, ¿nos viste?- preguntó con miedo de la respuesta, ni siquiera podía imaginar tal posibilidad, no quería aquello para el hijo, ella, más que nadie, sabía, con pesar, lo que era ver a la madre en aquella situación.

-No, mamá…- Regina y Emma soltaron el aire que ni sabían que estaban reteniendo, aquello era un alivio –Estaba con mucho sueño y volví a mi cuarto, pero escuché a mamá decir que estaba rico…¿Sobró chocolate para mí? ¿Por qué vosotras podéis comer chocolate por la noche y yo no?- preguntó inocente

-¡Podrás cuando seas mucho más grande!- dijo Emma divertida, evidentemente estaba pensando en segundas intenciones

-Hum…Quiero crecer pronto entonces…- masticó un pedazo de pan, pensativo

-¡No! ¡No quieres! ¡El chocolate por la noche tampoco es tan bueno!- Regina intentó cambiar de tema, imaginar a Henry creciendo ya era difícil, ¡imaginar a Henry teniendo sexo aún era peor! Solo era un bebecito en la mente de la morena y siempre lo sería si dependiera de ella.

-Si no lo fuera, mamá Emma no gritaría rico…- dijo astuto mirando a las madres

-Dios…¡Vamos a dar un paseo por Central Park!- Regina cambió el foco de aquella conversación y pronto el hijo olvidó el asunto del "chocolate"

* * *

Un mes transcurrió y desde el último encuentro con Mal, Cora no ponía los pies en Nueva York, decía que no tenía tiempo, que en Miami hacía un sol divino, todo disculpas, no quería correr el riesgo de cruzarse con la camarera o peor, ir tras ella para charlar de sabe Dios qué. Debido a esa negación de la madre, Regina y Zelena se vieron forzadas a contarle el motivo por el que debería visitar la ciudad, Cora se quedó asombrada, no les había dicho el nombre de los hermanos, en realidad, había tocado el tema superficialmente, el dolor era gigantesco y recordar a los hermanos aún la hería.

Desembarcó en Nueva York aprensiva, no sabía qué esperar de ese encuentro, hacía más de 50 años, eran completamente desconocidos los unos para los otros, sin embargo saber que todos estaban vivos era impagable, de momento Cora solo conocería a sus dos hermanos, pues no habían encontrado a la más joven, se llamaba Ruth, al menos era lo que la más vieja recordaba, ¿seguirá con el mismo nombre? Para tristeza de Cora no la habían encontrado con la misma facilidad que a los otros, la búsqueda continuaba, habían descubierto cosas sobre ella, Ruth no había tenido una buena vida como Greg y Archie, lo que hacía que Cora ansiara un posible reencuentro, Mills solo quería ayudar, tener la oportunidad de cuidar de ellos de alguna manera, aunque ya no eran unos niños, se sentía en deuda con ellos, ¡cómo si hubiera podido impedir que fueran puestos en adopción hacía tantas décadas atrás!

Emma preparó una cena, se cogió un día en el trabajo para dedicárselo a los tíos de Regina, Gregory llegó primero, claro, era el vecino, el hombre se quedó sorprendido con la noticia, siempre supo que era adoptado, pero no tenía ni idea de sus orígenes, tenía tantas preguntas que hacer. Archie llegó después, para desventura de Regina, el abogado llevó a su maldito perro, llamado Pongo, Henry adoró al animal, la morena solo rezaba para que el hijo no quisiera uno igual, es más, ¡que no quisiera ningún animal!

Zelena llegó con el marido y los niños, la pelirroja relajó a los tíos enseguida, al contrario que Regina, ella se sentía más a gusto con los hombres recién conocidos.

Archie, que era el abogado de la morena, se sentía muy a gusto, por otro lado, Regina se sentía con cierto recelo, lo había tratado con indiferencia tantas veces que ahora sentía vergüenza, a él parecía no importarle, siempre le gustó la ruda morena, incluso pareciera que supiera que eran parientes. El vecino de Regina apenas la miraba, siempre se veían en situaciones embarazosas, cosa que hizo que la morena se quedara callada delante de él. Hubo buenas carcajadas cuando Zelena comparó su cabello con el de Archie.

Finalmente Cora llegó, el clima se tensó, eran personas extrañas, a pesar de la felicidad, los tres no sabían cómo actuar, Archie no tenía idea de que podría tener más hermanos, pero le cayó bien Greg y rápidamente hicieron planes para salir por las noches, le hicieron varias preguntas a Cora, cómo eran los padres, si aún seguían vivos, ella les dijo que no, les contó su pasado.

Al final de la cena, después de muchas risas y algunos momentos embarazosos que envolvían los gemidos del apartamento 108, que Zelena sacó a relucir, Regina se tensó, y su humor se fue por el desagüe, le tocó a Emma calmarla, decirle que todo estaba bien, que Zel solo estaba bromeando. Incluso Robin estaba poniendo de su parte para que el clima estuviera relajado.

Para los niños fue lo más conocer a más parientes, Roland, Henry y Dorothy abrazaron a sus tíos-abuelos con cariño cuando dieron por concluida la noche. Cora no sabía cómo agradecer a las hijas, las tomó a las dos en un abrazo y lloró, pero su llanto era de emoción, alegría, agradecimiento por aquella inimaginable sorpresa.

* * *

El reloj de cabecera marcaba las 2:48 de la mañana, era una noche calurosa, aquel verano prometía mañanas soleadas.

Emma llevaba despierta desde hacía unos minutos, había tenido una pesadilla, no quiso despertar a su esposa, ella parecía cansada, Regina había acabado de cumplir 20 semanas (cinco meses), pero al contrario que con el embarazo de Henry, su barriga era poco visible y aún no habían notado moverse al pequeño, eso frustraba a las madres, seguían en abstinencia de sexo, todo parecía ser peligroso y la morena actuaba siempre con mucha cautela.

Emma observaba a la esposa bajo la claridad que entraba por las rendijas de la ventaba, Regina dormía inquieta, parecía soñar o tener una pesadilla.

-¿Amor…?- Emma la llamó preocupada, Mills aún se movía asustada, comenzaba a sudar, de repente se encogió en la cama apretándose el vientre.

-¡Ayyy!- Se incorporó abruptamente

-Re…- Emma tocó su rostro sudado –Todo bien…solo fue una pesadilla…- intentó consolarla, parecía asustada.

-¡Ayyy! – la morena sintió dolor –Em…me duele…me duele mcho…¡Esto no es normal!- se levantó de la cama apresada y fue al baño, cuando Swan miró a la cama desorbitó los ojos.

-¡Estoy sangrando Emma!- gritó Regina desde el cuarto de baño, Emma aún estaba en shock, era una cantidad fuera de lo común -¡Arggg, Emma!- la morena gruñía de dolor y preocupación. Rápidamente la rubia fue a ayudar a la esposa, cogió a Henry, aún somnoliento y lo puso en el asiento de atrás del coche, Regina lloraba con miedo de perder a su bebé, infelizmente tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Calma…no debe ser nada, amor…- Emma arrancó, estaba tan asustada como Regina

-Es algo, Emma…Y no es bueno, me está doliendo como…como si estuviera dando a luz…- lloró aún más, conseguía aguantar el dolor, pero tenía miedo.

-Cálmate…Pasó algo parecido cuando estabas embarazada de Henry…Vas a ver que no es nada…- intentó consolar a la esposa, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que realmente no fuera nada.

Llegaron al hospital y enseguida fue atendida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- Regina lloraba inconsolable

-Cálmese, sra. Mills… Necesitamos de usted…- dijo el enfermero

-¡MI HIJO NO HA MUERTO!- se negaba a creerlo

-El medicamento ya va a empezar a hacer efecto y las contracciones irán a aumentar…Tiene que calmarse y respirar…- el muchacho intentó en vano calmar a la paciente.

-¡NOOOO!- Regina sentía que el dolor tomaba cuenta de ella, lloraba, las lágrimas resbalaban gruesas por su rostro -¡N…No!- aquello no estaba sucediendo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Por qué mamá Regi está llorando?- preguntó Henry sin entender tal agitación, estaban en el pasillo frente a la sala

-No sé mi amor…Tengo que ir a ver…- Emma acarició el rostro del hijo, su expresión era de preocupación.

-¡Ahhh!-Mills gemía alto, podía ser escuchada desde el pasillo, Henry estaba asustado -¡Noooo doctor! Salve a mi hijo…¡Salve a mi hijo! ¡Ahhh!- Regina se debatía en la cama, no quería forzar aquel aborto, luchaba como si pudiera de alguna manera impedirlo, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor, físico y emocional.

-Ven hijo…- Emma llevó al pequeño a la zona de alimentación -¡Henry! ¡Escucha a mamá! – agarró el mentón del pequeño –¡Yo tengo que estar con mamá Regi y tú te vas a quedar sentadito hasta que yo vuelva! ¿Entendiste?- pidió

-¿Mi hermanito va a nacer?- Emma tragó en seco, sus ojos lagrimearon, sabía que algo bueno no era si Regina estaba gritando de aquella manera.

-No sé…Yo…yo…- no sabía qué decir -¡Ahora eres el hombre de la casa, pequeño! ¡Y tienes que ser fuerte! ¡No salgas de aquí hasta que mamá vuelva! ¿Ok?- miró al hijo a los ojos, los suyos ya encharcados de lágrimas.

-¡Ok mamá!- respondió obediente

-¡Cualquier cosa manda un audio para el móvil de mami morena! ¡Y no hables con extraños!- Emma corrió por el pasillo. Entró en la sala sin llamar.

-Emma…- Regina lloraba con expresión de dolor.

-¡No puede entrar aquí!- el enfermero intentó impedirle el paso a la rubia

-¡Es mi esposa!- ignoró al muchacho ya agarrando la mano de la morena -¡Todo va a salir bien, mi amor…!- intentaba consolarla, besó su sudada cabeza. Emma no era tonta, dedujo lo que estaba pasando, a fin de cuentas, Regina había acabado de completar cinco meses.

-¡Quieren matar a nuestro hijo, Emma! ¡No les dejes…! ¡Arggg! ¡Nooo!- lloró aún más, aquello era una tortura

-Es necesario, mi vida…Va a estar todo bien…Confía en mí…- agarró la mano de la esposa con más firmeza para pasarle consuelo.

Cuando ese momento terminó, Regina se quedó muda, miraba hacia la nada, parecía vegetar. Emma conversó con el dr. Whale, que le explicó lo que había sucedido, el feto no se desarrollaba desde hacía más de dos días y le dijo que Regina había tenido suerte, pues el útero no se vio afectado, le dijo que por ahora no volviera a intentar quedar embarazada, quizás en un plazo de seis meses. Mills necesitaba un tiempo para que el órgano se recuperara. Swan comprendió lo ocurrido y sabía que tenía que apoyar a la esposa, la morena estaba visiblemente abatida.

Salió de la sala, cansada, devastada, triste, pero necesitaba mostrase fuerte, recordó al hijo y salió corriendo a la zona de alimentación. No divisó al muchacho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, ¿qué más podría pasar ese maldito día?

-¡HENRY! ¡CHICO!- se paró delante del kiosco –Perdón…¿Ha visto a un niño de cabellos castaños? Agarraba un paño y un libro, tiene poco más de 5 años…¡Estaba sentado ahí!- señaló al sitio y vio el libro del hijo.

-Disculpe, señora, no presté atención…la dependiente se encogió de hombros

-¡Dios! Mi hijo no…¡Ya es suficiente con haberme arrancado uno!- lloraba, la adrenalina corría a mil por su cuerpo, muchas emociones para un solo día. "Regina no me perdonará si algo le sucede a Henry…", pensaba corriendo por los pasillos.

-Con perdón, ¿han visto a un niño…?- preguntaba a todos los que veía. Ya lloraba sin parar, desesperada, hasta que divisó a un señor limpiando el suelo.

-¿Usted lo ha visto?- preguntó exasperada

-Sí…¿Henry, no?- el señor preguntó sonriendo

-¡Sí, eso es! ¿Dónde está?- tocó el hombro del señor

-Lo llevé a la biblioteca infantil…- caminó por el pasillo hasta una sala más apartada -¿Es aquel?- señaló al pequeño

-¡Henry!- agarró al hijo como si la vida le fuera en ello -¿Por qué no me obedeciste? ¿Por qué te fuiste de allí?- reprendió, era una mezcla de susto y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-¡Fui a sacar un refresco de la máquina con esta moneda!- sacó la moneda del bolsillo –¡Entonces me encontré con esa niña con ese paño diferente en la cabeza! Mira mamá, no tiene cejas como nosotros ¿No es chachi? ¡Destaca sus ojos! ¡Es muy bonita! Estábamos jugando y yo le leí un cuento…- contó inocente

-Oh, Henry…Hijo…- suspiró aliviada -¡Nunca más desobedezcas a mamá! ¿Estás escuchando? O te castigo- abrazó al niño fuertemente

-¡Hola señora madre de Henry!- una simpática niña le tocó el hombro a la rubia -¡Soy Violet! No lo castigue, no…Me leyó un cuento de princesas, Rapunzel es mi preferido- Emma sonrió encantada con la pequeña, de hechos sus ojos eran hermosos.

-No lo castigaré, Violet…¡Solo porque tú me lo has pedido!- sonrió a la niña

-¡Bien! Entonces…¿El hermanito de Henry ya nació?- preguntó la niña inocentemente, Emma no consiguió aguantar y lloró. La niña entendió, Henry estaba confuso –No llores mamá de Henry…Muchos de mis amigos no volvieron nunca a las clases…¿Sabe por qué?- Emma absorbió y le sonrió débilmente – ¡Porque ellos se convirtieron en estrellitas del cielo! Y todas las noches me pongo en esa ventana cantando para tooodos ellos…Y también voy a cantar para su bebé…- Emma lloró aún más, ¿estaba siendo consolada por una niña de cinco años? Parecía que sí -¿Sabe por qué las estrellas solo aparecen de noche?- Emma dijo que no con la cabeza –Porque de día nuestros amiguitos están en nuestro corazón…Y de noche ellos van allí para que el cielo brille y nosotros no nos olvidemos que de día calientan nuestro corazón- explicó lo que los pediatras del hospital el habían dicho, Violet prácticamente vivía allí debido a los tratamientos a los que era sometida desde muy pequeña, el hospital era su casa.

-¿Mi hermanito se convirtió en estrellita del cielo?- preguntó Henry pensativo al escuchar la explicación de su amiguita.

-Sí, pequeño…Y nosotros le vamos a cantar todas las noches como Violet nos ha enseñado…- abrazó a los dos emocionada.

Emma buscó a una enfermera responsable de la niña y pidió permiso para llevar a la pequeña al cuarto de Regina, Violet había pedido conocer a la otra mamá de Henry y Swan no pudo negárselo. Dejó a los dos sentados en el pasillo y entró primero en la sala, quería comprobar si la esposa estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Regina estaba sentada en una silla, frente a la ventana, miraba el cielo pensativa, escuchó a Emma entrar, pero nada dijo, sintió la mano suave de la esposa tocar su hombro, ella suspiró poniendo la suya encima.

-¿Por qué saliste de la cama…? Necesitas reposo, amor…- besó los mechones negros, Regina no pareció escuchar

-¿Viste…lo viste…?- se giró con los ojos llorosos

-No, amor…Pero era un niño…- contó triste y más lágrimas resbalaron por ambos rostros, el silencio se abatió sobre el cuarto hasta que Regina lo quebró

-Me hubiera gustado al menos ver a nuestro hijo…No pude despedirme de él…- se secó las lágrimas pesarosa

-Todo va a estar bien…- Emma no sabía ciertamente qué decir de momento, era difícil para ella, pero sabía que para Regina era mucho peor, intentó cambiar de tema -¿Sientes algo? ¿Dolor?- preguntó preocupada por la salud de su esposa.

-Dolor mayor que este…- apoyó la mano derecha en el corazón –No hay…Ya lo perdí…Solo quería poder mirar su rostro y disculparme, al menos decirle adiós… Pero ni eso puedo hacer…- lloró otra vez, Emma la abrazó fuerte.

-No has tenido la culpa, amor…Ni los médicos saben por qué este tipo de cosas sucede…- besó la cabeza y secó sus propias lágrimas, intentó sonreír –Henry ha hecho una amiguita en la biblioteca del hospital, ella quiere conocerte…- le dijo con cierto recelo, no sabía si Regina ya estaba preparada para ver a más personas.

-Está bien…- concordó sin emoción en la voz.

Enseguida, Emma llamó al hijo y a la pequeña, Violet intercambió algunas palabras con Regina, que terminó por sonreír ante la inteligencia y madurez de la muchacha con respecto a la pérdida, Henry abrazó a la madre con amor, aunque sin comprender el dolor de las madres, quería consolar de alguna manera.

-Nuestro bebé se convirtió en estrellita, mamá…- Henry susurró en el oído de la madre morena, repitiendo lo que le había escuchado a Violet –Mi amiguita dice que ellos brillan allí en el cielo…- señaló por la ventana sonriendo –No nos vamos a olvidar de él, mamá…- tocó el rostro de la madre con las dos manos, sus ojos brillaban, Henry tenía esperanza.

-Sí, mi amor…Debe estar brillando para nosotros…- intentó sonreír junto al hijo, Emma abrazó a los dos frente a la ventana, el sol empezaba a surgir dando al cielo un tono anaranjado y con aquel nuevo día que iba a nacer, Henry sabía "yo pedí un deseo y se va a realizar"


	44. Superación

**Superación**

Regina estaba sentada en la toalla, sobre el césped, el sol de la mañana bañaba su rostro, exhalaba e inhalaba el perfume que provenía del jardín de los manzanos, aquel, definitivamente, era un buen lugar para despejar la mente, el mismo lugar donde le había pedido matrimonio a la persona más alegre y amable de la tierra, por lo menos para la morena.

Una única lágrima resbalaba esa mañana, la secó como de costumbre al notar que Emma se acercaba. Ya había pasado un mes de la pérdida, Swan había optado por pasar un tiempo ahí, un lugar tranquilo donde podrían compartir momentos en familia, quizás suavizar el dolor, sin embargo todo parecía empeorar con cada nuevo día.

-No necesitas guardar el dolor solo para ti…Yo también siento lo de nuestro hijo…- Emma se sentó al lado de la esposa y miró hacia la nada, quería ayudar, querría tener el poder de arrancar aquella angustia de la esposa, pero parecía algo tan distante.

-No te estoy culpando…- respondió Regina sin moverse, su tono era frío

-Lo sé…Pero…Hace 30 días que estamos aquí y apenas hablas conmigo…- suspiró pesarosa, lo intentaba, lo intentaba todos los días

-Perdona Emma…No lo hago por mal…- finalmente encaró el par de esmeraldas, Regina también lo intentaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

-Ya, me llamas Emma…Ya no me abrazas por las noches, no dejas que te abrace…No le has dado la mínima atención a Henry…- se desahogó -Te echamos de menos…Echo de menos a mi Regina…Aquella que me peleaba porque Henry y yo poníamos todo en desorden en los desayunos…que me reprochaba por las porquerías que comemos…que se ría con nuestras bromas…- suspiró triste –Quiero recuperar tu alegría, deseo que puedas volver a sonreír. Regina, tenemos un hijo y él también lo nota, nos has abandonado…- agarró el mentón de la esposa y prendió sus miradas –Vuelve. Vuelve a mí, a nuestro hijo, vuelve a ti misma, sé lo que estás sintiendo…- iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpida

-¡No! ¡No lo sabes!- Regina alteró la voz y su rostro se bañó de gruesas lágrimas

-¡Lo sé, Regina! ¡Sí, lo sé!- Emma agarró firmemente los hombros de la esposa -¡Las dos! ¡Las dos hemos perdido un hijo! ¡No solo has sido tú! ¡También era mi hijo!- dijo más alto, a esas alturas sus ojos también lloraban -¡No quiero perderte a ti también!- lloró, lloró sin reservas como hacía mucho que no lloraba, toda aquella angustia de un mes, Swan la echó para afuera en aquel instante, se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero ya no podía soportar tanto dolor sola, el luto era algo sin explicación, solo ellas sabían lo que era sentir la muerte de un hijo.

Regina, que también sollozaba, prendió a la esposa en un apretado abrazo, un abrazo que no compartían hacía semanas y ambas allí lloraron juntas, se permitieron sentir el dolor, ya se podía escapar de eso, para curar una herida es necesario aceptar que se está herido.

-Perdóname…- Regina susurró al oído de la otra –Sé que también sufres…Yo…creo que nos pondremos bien…¿Verdad?- encaró los ojos verdes inundados.

-Sí…Lo vamos a superar juntas…-Emma agarró la mano de la esposa y se levantaron de allí.

Y tras un largo y doloroso mes, Regina, finalmente, se permitió olvidar, aunque fuera por un breve tiempo. Fue a despertar al hijo como de costumbre, al lado de Emma, el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja, echaba de menos eso, de ver a las madres juntas, sus ojos brillaron y las abrazó a las dos fuertemente.

-Te quiero, mamá Regi…- abrió los brazos hacia la morena -¡Así! ¡Grandeeeee como el mundoooo!- estaba feliz, su sonrisa podría iluminar una ciudad entera, Henry lo había sentido todo con ellas, aunque no lo comprendiera completamente, el niño sabía, no estaba siendo fácil para ellas.

Enseguida los tres fueron a desayunar al aire libre, el día prometida venir regado de bromas, cariño y amor, los tres juntos, como una verdadera familia tenía que ser. Unidos. El dolor no se iría de un momento a otro, sin embargo, ambas estaban dispuestas a intentarlo, ya no más solas, sino juntas, como los cimientos que sustentan una gran estructura. Lo superarían.

Aquel mes habría un evento en la vinícola Encantados, una feria de vinos en la propia bodega de la familia Swan, los viñedos y cultivos se abrirían al público. La gran hacienda nunca había recibido tantos visitantes, el evento era motivo para la conmemoración, se celebraba los treinta años desde la gran reinauguración por las manos de Mary y David, un sueño realizado para Mary que había conseguido levantar el legado de su padre Leopold. Había empresarios, dueños de bares y pequeñas bodegas, algunos amantes y degustadores de vinos caminaban por la pequeña fábrica artesanal de vinos Swan's. Killian, que había organizado el evento junto con su socio David Nolan, enseñaba cómo se hacia el procedimiento de la cosecha, la fermentación hasta el producto final, todo realizado con cautela y amor. Mary Margaret estaba entusiasmada recibiendo a los compradores y críticos culinarios, Emma estaba ayudando a la madre, enseñando los nuevos viñedos, sirviendo los vinos más añejos, los compradores parecían satisfechos con todo.

Regina caminaba con Henry por medio de las plantaciones, para ellos nada de aquello era novedad, aquella hacienda era el segundo hogar de la familia Swan Mills. Cora y los hermanos habían sido invitados para pasar el día allí, como era un evento importante para la familia de su hija, la mantenedora de la Mills Company apareció, por más que se negara, los Swan's era parte también de la familia, claro que nunca se lo admitiría a nadie. Archie había hablado con Gregory para encontrarse, ambos llegaron temprano, degustaron los vinos y disfrutaron del resto del sitio, Cora se hacía la difícil diciendo que solo estaba ahí por los hermanos, en el fondo le gustaba tanto como a cualquiera ese sitio, se acordaba de alguien especial, suspiró pensando en Mal. Quizás ya fuera hora de dejar el orgullo y los prejuicios de lado, darle valor a algo más importante que los bienes materiales, aún más ahora que había descubierto que su hermana Ruth vivía en la calles de México, las investigaciones continuaban, sin embargo encontrar a una drogadicta que deambulaba por la ciudad sin documentación dificultaba las cosas.

Cora se pasó la mano por el cabello con la intención de relajarse, se llevó a la boca un generoso sorbo de vino, necesitaba relajarse, intentar de alguna manera suavizar aquella tensión, echaba de menos a Mal, además de la investigación de la hermana que parecía estar más lejos cada día de ser cerrada, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Caminó hasta entrar en la bodega, suspiró mirando alrededor, ya había saludado a sus hermanos y a toda la familia, además de a algunos empresarios que conocía, cuando divisó a una señora que nunca había visto descender de un Jeep y a otra que, para su sorpresa, era Mal, su corazón quiso detenerse en ese mismo momento, no esperaba verla, sus latidos se descontrolaron cuando vio una escena de afecto entre Mal y la otra mujer. Sintió que su estómago le daba vueltas, ¿serían celos? ¡Pero espera! ¡Cora no podía sentir celos! No tenía aquel derecho, Mal se acercó con su brazo entrelazado con el de la otra, miró a la más vieja con una sonrisa cortante, se dio cuenta enseguida de la incomodidad de la señora Mills.

-Buenas tarde, sra. Smith, no esperaba verla aquí- saludó con asentimiento, sin ganas.

-Buenas tarde, Cora, la sorpresa es recíproca- sonrió guasona, sabía lo que luchaba Cora contra sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la familia Swan

-¿Y usted? No la conozco…- se refería a la mujer que estaba al lado de la camarera

-Devil. Pero puede llamarme Ella…Mal me llama así- dio una sonrisita boba, quizás apasionada, Cora sintió nauseas -¡Un placer, sra. Mills!- apretó sus manos.

-Un placer…- dijo Cora con ironía y desprecio.

Mal, dándose cuenta de los celos de Cora, quiso jugar un poco, incluso con su mente y corazón gritando por un abrazo, cada día y cada mes que pasaba, la sra. Smith tenía la certeza de que amaba a Cora, sin embargo Mal tenía una gran cualidad, era paciente, sabía esperar el momento oportuno. Mill caería.

-Con permiso, Mills, tenemos que trabajar…Vamos querida…-sonrió cínica

-Claro Mal, vamos…- dijo Cruella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mal cogió a la rubia de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la muestra de vinos añejos.

Se fueron a sus quehaceres y Cora se quedó observando la sintonía que ambas tenían juntas, se sintió angustiada, a fin de cuentas era ella la querida de Mal, era al menos lo que pensaba, y aquella escena presenciada entre las camareras le demostraba que una era feliz junto a la otra. Se reprendió por sentir aquello, pero era inevitable, echaba mucho de menos a la mujer que, se insistía a sí misma, no amaba, aquella señora le había revuelto cosas que nadie en toda su vida había logrado. Cora no era de las de rendirse, y no lo haría ahora, estaba decidida a luchar por Mal, aunque tuviera que quitarse del medio a aquella mujer, Mills estaba tramando un plan, ¡Mal sería de ella!

Cuando el evento se dio por concluido, y los compradores y socios dejaron el lugar, la familia Swan y Mills entraron en la casa, en medio de la hacienda, Cora conversó un poco con sus hermanos y enseguida se marchó, estaba visiblemente abatida por la forma en que había sido tratada, aquella indiferencia total la estaba corroyendo por dentro, ¿la sra. Smith parecía feliz? ¡Aquello era terrible! Mills quería ser la causa de la felicidad de Mal. Antes de decir adiós, intentó, en vano, consolar a la hija, pero no era buena en dar consejos o ser afectiva, si había algo con lo que Cora no sabía lidiar eran con los sentimientos, específicamente con los de la pérdida, le dio un apretado abrazo a la hija y al nieto, y se marcho a casa de Zelena.

Mary se había pasado el día observando el mal humor de la hija, Emma parecía irritada, sin paciencia para lidiar con los clientes y socios, Mary tuvo que parar algunas veces para calmar a la hija, sin embargo la rubia no era de abrirse fácilmente, lo que llevó a la morena a hablar con el marido, David tendría que hablar con la hija al final del día, él siempre conseguía llegar a la hija con más facilidad que Mary, y así él lo hizo.

-¿Todo bien, princesa?- David se acercó a la hija que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco frente al lago, miraba el ocaso.

-Uhum…- tiró una piedra al agua. No estaba bien, aquel era uno de los días en que estaba sintiendo el dolor de la pérdida, intentaba al máximo que Regina no lo viera.

-Sé que algo te incomoda…- el sr. Nolan se sentó al lado de la hija, ella siguió muda –Esto es normal…- comenzó con el tema, conocía muy bien a la hija –Estar distante o irritada…Cada persona reacciona de una forma diferente, y no hay manera buena o equivocada de sentir esto…- escuchó a la hija suspirar pesarosamente, ella escuchaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. David continuó –La mejor manera de lidiar contra ese juicio tan duro contra ti misma es hablar abiertamente con Regina…¿Has hablado con ella?- preguntó analizando la expresiones de la hija.

-Sí…Quiero decir…Quizás…Más o menos, papá…- agachó la cabeza –Intento hablar de ello, pero ella parece que se queda aún más triste…- soltó el aire –Hemos tenido una conversación, hemos estado de acuerdo en intentar…Pero es todo tan complejo, papá…- permitió que las lágrimas resbalasen –Ya no sé cómo agradarla… A veces se despierta en mitad de la noche llorando, está comiendo poco…No se concentra en cosas sencillas como los deberes de Henry…- suspiró –Tengo miedo, papá…Miedo de que me deje…- confesó triste.

-Regina no haría eso…Ella te ama, hija…- afirmó con convicción

-Lo sé, papá…Pero está tan cambiada…- pegó su hombro en su padre

-Esto te está afectando- afirmó acariciando los mechones rubios, como hacía cuando Emma era solo una niña, ella balanceó la cabeza afirmando, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz y sorbió secándose las lágrimas –Acepta tus sentimientos…Permítete sentirte triste, no intentes darle un fin. Siente…- agarró el mentón de la hija –Necesitas lidiar con el dolor según él te llegue. Puede ser que tarde un poco más de lo que deseas…Es necesario tomarse un tiempo para procesar lo sucedido…- sonrió alentador, Emma intentó devolverle el gesto -¿Sabes?...No tienes que hacerte la fuerte frente a Regina, es importante que ella sepa lo que tú también estás pasando, interiorizar tus sentimientos no va a hacer que vuestra relación mejore…Lo mejor es intentar mantener un diálogo sincero sobre el tema y respetar tu tiempo, como el de ella…- aconsejó –Quizás ayude a disminuir la soledad…- el hombre se levantó y se detuvo frente al lago, el sol se escondía reflejando su brillo en el agua.

Emma estaba procesando todo aquello, su padre tenía razón, conversaría más con su esposa, estaba decidida a exponer sus sentimientos, Regina merecería saber, a fin de cuentas, un matrimonio era eso, en la alegría y en la tristeza, momentos buenos y momentos malos, juntas. Tendría que salir bien.

* * *

Swan puso en práctica los buenos consejos del padre en los meses siguientes, salió bien, la relación entre las dos, de hecho, mejoró mucho cuando Regina, finalmente, comprendió que Emma estaba sufriendo lo mismo que ella, pero aún así la rubia siempre mantenía un diálogo frecuente y respetuoso.

-Amor…- Emma la llamó con cautela, ya habían pasado tres meses desde el evento en la vinícola, aquel mes sería el mes en que hubiera nacido su hijo, el sentimiento volvió fuerte la víspera, Regina estaba melancólica –Killian acaba de llamar…Lizzy ha nacido…- dijo preocupada ante la reacción de la morena, Regina aún tenía días de luto, de vez en cuando recordaba, y eso la hacía sentirse triste.

-¿Tinker está bien?- preguntó sintiendo una ligera incomodidad, ¿parecía sentir rabia? Sí. Se asombró ante eso, pero su mejor amiga no tenía la culpa de su pérdida, se reprendió mentalmente ante tal absurdo sentimiento, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Emma siguió hablando.

-Sí…Fue por cesárea, pero todo fue bien, es una niña saludable según su bobo padre…¿Vamos a verla?- Swan dijo entusiasmada, quería abrazar a su amigo y quién sabe, tomar unas cervezas para celebrarlo.

-Er…Creo que es mejor esperar a que esté en casa…- Regina dijo avergonzada, no estaba bien, quería ver a su amiga, pero algo le decía que esperara un tiempo, necesitaba aceptar aquello, dolía, dolía demasiado, a esas alturas ella misma hubiera estado con su bebé en brazos.

Emma, finalmente, acabó por convencer a la morena, Regina entró en la habitación reluctante, no quería demostrar desapego, besó la cabeza de la amiga y saludó al padre. Ver la alegría de su mejor amiga era algo maravilloso, sin embargo no veía el momento de irse, quería llorar, Emma notó algunas lágrimas cuando la morena cogió a Lizzy en brazos, acarició a la pequeña y deseó desde el fondo de su corazón que estuviera bien.

-Tu madrina te quiere mucho, Lizzy…Te voy a dar todo el amor de una madre, en memoria de mi pequeño…- susurró bajo con los ojos humedecidos.

Henry posó su pequeña mano en la cintura de la morena pidiendo ver a la bebé, Regina secó sus lágrimas rápidamente y le sonrió al hijo, enseguida lo sentó en un sofá cerca de la ventana, el muchacho sonrió y sujetó a la bebé, aunque era pequeño, él la agarró con cuidado, Emma sonrió ante la escena, con toda certeza Henry amaría tener un hermanito. Regina se quedó al lado del hijo todo el rato hasta que la pequeña reclamó que quería mamar de nuevo. Se despidieron y fueron a pasear a un centro comercial próximo, era bueno pasar momentos como aquel, los tres paseando por las tiendas, Henry en medio de ambas madres agarrando sus manos, conversaban alegres hasta que el muchacho quiso parar en una tienda de juguetes, y allí se entretuvo en la sección de juegos. A diferencia de los niños de su edad, Henry se interesaba más por libros, juegos de mesa, además de juegos electrónicos y puzles, el pequeño jugaba con todo, las madres no lo privaban de ser un niño.

Emma se entusiasmó en la sección de osos de peluche, Regina reviró los ojos cuando la esposa cogió un peluche grande y abrazó a la morena en mitad de la tienda.

-¡Para Emma! ¡Para! ¡Para con eso!- Mills intentaba desviarse de los "abrazos", aguantando la risa, Swan era una niña, parecía no comprender que aquello juguetes estaban llenos de polvo al haber estado en las estanterías.

-¡Ven aquí, Regina Swan Mills! ¡Te lo ordeno como tu esposa! ¡Abraza a este panda ya!- Emma agarraba al oso que era la mitad de su tamaño, Mills se apartaba intentando, en vano, callar a la tonta de su esposa.

-Nooo, Em…¡Mírate! ¡Míranos!- apuntó a la rubia, después a ella misma –¡Nuestro hijo parece más maduro que nosotras dos juntas!- susurró mirando a los lados, los dependientes fingían no ver, con toda certeza se reirían de la pareja en cuanto salieron de la tienda.

-¡Me parece genial! ¡Nuestro hijo es pura cultura! Se parece a ti…- sonrió abrazando el cuerpo de la morena por la cintura, el panda gigante entre ellas

-Uhumm…¡Con certeza, Henry salió a mí en cuanto a madurez!- dijo convencida arqueando una ceja, sus bocas estaban muy próximas.

-¡Eso lo acepto! Pero vamos a ser sinceras…¡Me adoras!- rozó los labios rosados en los carnosos

-Sí, srta. Swan…No solo te adoro, sino que te amo…Te amo demasiado…- la besó lentamente –Eres una parte de mí…- sonrió apasionada, sus cabezas pegadas.

-¿Ah, sí, madame…?- sonrió abobada, aquella sonrisa que Regina conocía tan bien, "ahora viene la bomba", pensó Mills.

-¡Este panda enorme formará parte también de nuestra familia!- se escondió detrás del oso.

-¿Cómo es eso?- Mills cruzó los brazos indignada

-Lo que has escuchado: ¡par-te-de-la-fa-mi-lia! ¡NOS LO LLEVAMOS!- arrastró a la esposa de la mano hasta la caja, el dependiente sonrió, Regina se sonrojó e intentó esconder el rostro con las manos

-Es para ella…- dijo Swan al joven dependiente –¡Mi esposa adora estas cosas! He intentado convencerla de no cogerlo…Pero, ¿ha visto? ¿Qué no hacernos por amor?- dijo cínica y abrazó a Regina por los hombros, Mills le lanzó una mirada mortal a Swan.

-Comprendo señoras…- el muchacho sonrió simpático -¿Su hijo?- preguntó señalando al pasillo de los juguetes de cocina.

-¡Oh! ¿Henry, hijo? ¿Ya escogiste? ¡Nos vamos!- llamó Emma al muchacho que caminó hacia ellas agarrando una caja casi de su tamaño, las madres ya se habían olvidado del pequeño –Sí…Nuestro hijo…- respondió al dependiente con orgullo.

-¡Linda familia!- el muchacho cogió la caja de Henry para ponerla en la bolsa

-¡Qué guay, hijo…! ¿Has escogido un horno?- preguntó Regina acariciando los hombros del pequeño.

-¡Sí, mamá, quiero jugar a hacer comidas! ¡Voy a ser el chef Henry! Y mi restaurante se va a llamar Swan Mills!- contó entusiasmado, quería seguir los pasos de su madre rubia, adoraba verla cocinar, siempre le pedía que lo dejara ayudarla, cuando estaba en el restaurante se quedaba todo el tiempo sentado en una esquina de la cocina observando a los cocineros montar los platos, y aquella influencia se reflejaba en sus juegos.

Las madres se contentaron con la elección del nuevo juguete, Emma se emocionó con aquello, saber que su hijo la admiraba hasta el punto de reproducirlo en su fantasía era un deleite.

-¿Y?- Regina abrió el maletero del Mercedes para que Emma metiera el oso panda, pero ella no lo hizo, lanzó una mirada traviesa y colocó el bicho en el asiento de atrás del coche junto con Henry.

-¿Tú…?- Regina encaró a la esposa con una mano en la cintura "¡No estás loca, amor, de verdad!", pensaba

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has visto algún ET?- miró a los lados –Porque yo no he visto ninguno…- se encogió de hombros –Te dije que era de la familia…¿No, chico?- guiñó cómplice, el pequeño asintió

-Sí, mamá Regi…¡Es nuestro amigo!- abrazó al enorme oso sonriendo -¿Ves mamá? Charlie es guay…

-¿Charlie?- preguntó Regina, incrédula. ¿El oso ya tenía nombre?

-Vamos, amor…Charlie quiere conocer su nueva casa…O mejor…Nuestra cama…- bromeó para ver la reacción de la morena.

-Si ese pedazo de tela va a parar a nuestra cama…tsc, tsc, tsc-balanceó negativamente la cabeza -¡Los dos se irán al sofá, srta. Swan!- entró en el coche y arrancó, segundos después Emma y Henry se echaron a reír a carcajadas, realmente estaban riéndose de la morena, ella reviró los ojos y miró al panda por el retrovisor. "¡Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a ti, Charlie"!, pensó reluctante, en el fondo le había gustado el nuevo miembro de la familia, aún sentía la pérdida, sin embargo conseguía de algún modo olvidar, al menos suavizar el dolor cuando vivía momentos como esos, se sentía plena.

* * *

Ya era de noche, Regina se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo, su mente vagaba y un pensamiento se hacía presente en su cabeza. Ya habían pasado siete meses desde que había perdido al bebé, pero Regina aún quería intentarlo, no iba a rendirse, miraba su reflejo, cuando Emma entró en el cuarto y la abrazó por detrás besando sus cabellos.

-¡Qué bien huelen…! Como siempre…- inspiró el aire para sentir el aroma que emanaba de la morena, sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia, sintió un escalofrío atravesarle la espina.

-¿Cómo haces esto después de todos estos años!- se giró para contemplar aquella sonrisa de sol, Emma desprendía alegría, tenía el don de calmarla solo con una mirada

-No sé…¿Hacer qué?- sonrió traviesa sentándose en el regazo de la morena.

-Esto…- apartó el cabello hacia un lado para mostrarle el vello erizado –Me provocas cosas, srta. Swan…- le robó un piquito lento, que enseguida la rubia profundizó. Sus corazones aceleraron y la respiración se descontroló. Emma comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el valle de los senos al mismo tiempo que pasaba la lengua por el hombro y lóbulo de la oreja, Regina jadeaba, ya sentía la excitación dar señales en su lencería.

-Em…- suspiró –Quiero volver a intentarlo…- dijo jadeante en mitad de las caricias, aquel tenía que ser el momento. Swan paró lo que estaba haciendo y encaró a la otra algo confusa, Regina no tocaba ya el tema, por eso la rubia se asombró ante el repentino deseo de la esposa. Aunque no era repentina, Swan sabía que Regina no se iba a rendir, pero hacía tanto tiempo que ni se acercaban al tema "otro hijo" que se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Amnn…¿Estás segura?...No hace mucho tiempo…- dijo desconfiada, no quería herir a la otra- Quiero decir, podemos esperar un poco, amor…- Swan estaba preocupada, sabía que, a pesar del tiempo, la esposa aún sufría por la pérdida de su segundo hijo, Regina se hacía la fuerte, pero en el fondo, Emma lo sabía, aquella situación era extremadamente delicada.

-No tengo tiempo que perder, Emma…Ya tengo 42 años…¡No me voy a rendir!- dijo Regina decidida, estaban en febrero, la morena acababa de cumplir años.

-Por mí, todo bien, amor…Si estás preparada, tienes todo mi apoyo…- Emma se levantó del regazo de la esposa arrastrándola con ella a la cama, recostó a Regina y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo –Si yo pudiera…te dejaba embarazada ahora mismo…- sonrió maliciosa, Regina sonrió con las mejillas coloradas -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo?- se preocupó con la expresión de la morena, hizo una mueca.

-Ya he marcado la consulta con el doctor Whale para mañana…- Mills dijo avergonzada

-¡Wow! ¡Ok! Todo bien, entonces…- a pesar de la sorpresa estaba feliz con la seguridad de la morena. Volvió a deslizar las manos bobas por el cuerpo de la esposa.

-Gracias amor…por apoyarme…- su respiración falló cuando Emma arrancó sus bragas –No sé…que sería de mí…sin ti…- agradeció en mitad de la caricias osadas de la rubia, jadeó cuando la otra tocó la intimidad ya humedecida.

-Siempre juntas…Lo juré…- Emma introdujo su muslo entre las piernas de Mills, ella gimió alto con los ojos cerrados.

-Henry…- jadeó preocupada -¿Está durmiendo?- movió la pelvis en dirección a la esposa, aquel contacto era muy placentero.

-Uhummm…Solo relájate…- Emma se llevó a la boca uno de los pechos y cubrió el otro con la mano.

-Pero…- intentó decir algo

-¡Shhh!- la rubia selló sus labios de nuevo –Lo metí en la cama…Ya debe estar dormido…Solo tienes que guardar silencio…- descendió los labios hasta llegar a su meta, pasó la lengua con deseo sobre el sensible clítoris.

-¡OH EMMAAA!- gimió alto

-¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! ¿Quieres despertar a Henry?- la reprendió con la mirada, sus dedos jugueteaban en sus dos entradas, se deslizaba de una a otra.

-Voy a intentar…- agarró una almohada, se tapó el rostro

-Buena niña…- volvió a aquella zona, pero esta vez comenzó a chupar de forma hambrienta, los gemidos ahogados por la almohada ganaron fuerza, Emma introdujo dos dedos y Regina arqueó la espalda, el placer la consumía.

-Em…- retiró la almohada de su rostro, jadeando, quería pedirle algo

-¿Hummm…?- Swan continuaba succionando sin parar.

-Arr…- intentaba hablar, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como brasas bajo aquella lengua –Sabes lo que quiero…Hazlo…- pidió ya en mitad de los espasmos, quería fervientemente gozar. Swan miró los ojos castaños, indignada

-De verdad eres una perra…- dijo en broma, presionando el dedo donde a la morena le gustaba.

-Ahhh…Venga Em…Fóllame…- forzó el trasero contra el dedo hasta que Swan no pudo más.

-¡Amor…Ve con calma que no tengo más dedo!- dijo mientras lo movía en un lento vaivén.

-Entonces, sugiero que cojas nuestra caja…- la encaró arqueando una ceja, Swan la miró lasciva.

-¡Cielos! ¿Cómo me he casado con una mujer tan pervertida?- se levantó sensualmente de la cama y caminó hacia el vestidor, mientras, Regina estimulaba su clítoris para no perder la excitación y prolongar el placer. Emma trajo un dildo que solo usaba la morena, no era tan grueso, era más o menos del ancho de dos dedos, tenía alrededor de 10 centímetros. Su forma era algo graciosa, parecían varias bolitas chinas, una pegada a la otra, Mills enloqueció con el juguete cuando lo vio en el sex-shop. Evidentemente, Emma fue obligada a comprarlo, aunque en realidad estaba feliz con la elección del accesorio -¡A cuatro patas!- golpeó la nalga, Mills gimió ronroneante, alzó el trasero hacia el rostro de la esposa que, en seguida, apretó las nalgas con deseo. Emma derramó lubrificante en el dildo, y puso también una buena cantidad en su entrada, escuchó a la morena gemir ansiosa, forzó la punta del dedo e introdujo el accesorio de una sola vez, Regina soltó un estridente grito.

¡Despacio Emma! ¡Jolín!- agarró la mano de la rubia

-Disculpa amor…Es que…Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada…- Swan puso una cara divertida, era raro que la morena se quejara de algo, siempre estaba dispuesta a todo.

-Me gusta Em…Pero tienes que ir con calma…Eso es mayor que un dedo o dos…- dijo señalando el dildo.

-Lo siento…Ven acá…Relaja…- agarró a la morena por detrás –Mira…Voy a entrar despacito, como a ti te gusta…- comenzó a masajear el mojado clítoris mientras movía el objeto hacia dentro y fuera.

En pocos minutos, el movimiento ganó proporciones mayores, Emma le mandó que se apoyara en el cabecero de la cama mientras ella se mantenía debajo pincelando aquella cálida zona, a la morena le faltaba poco para sentarse en la cara de Swan, si es que ya no lo estaba. Emma agarraba el juguete con firmeza mientras la otra descendía y subía a la velocidad deseada. No tardó, Regina gritó el nombre de la esposa cuando alcanzó el orgasmo, Mills aún temblaba intentando agarrarse para no caerse sobre el rostro de la rubia, aún podía sentir a Emma lamiéndola, cada parte, por más escondida que estuviera, Swan la "limpiaba" sin dejar resquicio, aquello causaba temblores en ambos cuerpos.

-Cada año que pasa estás más buena…- dijo Emma lamiéndose sus labios sintiendo el gusto de la morena.

-Cada año que pasa me follas mejor…- se sentó en el abdomen de la rubia –Tu turno…- Regina descendió los labios por el cuello, pechos, barriga hasta llegar a la parte interna de la rubia, Swan soltó un gemido de satisfacción cuando finalmente sintió la lengua caliente de la esposa adentrarse en su apretada intimidad. Emma no tardó en alcanzar el clímax en mitad de los gemidos de placer, se quedaron dormidas juntas, el cansancio se apoderó de ambos cuerpos, Emma abierta con las piernas abiertas, Regina echada sobre los acogedores músculos de la rubia, una de sus piernas entrelazada con la otra, dormían serenas, en paz y por encima de todo, con la esperanza en un nuevo día que nacería. Lo habían superado.

* * *

Emma y Regina dejaron a Henry en la escuela y siguieron, animadas, en dirección a la consulta.

-¿Cómo están las mamás?- pregunto el Dr. Whale cordial, intentaba transmitirles confianza, había sido una sorpresa para él el que Regina volviera tan pronto.

-Estamos bien…- Swan respondió agarrando la mano de la esposa con firmeza, Regina estaba tensa, Emma se dio cuenta en cuanto entraron en la sala.

-Bien…Son conscientes de que solo tenemos cantidad para dos intentos más del donante que habéis escogido…Tengo que decirles que si no sale bien, tendrán que escoger a otro…- el obstetra explicaba con voz calma, mansa, ambas mujeres se miraron con espanto, aquel donante era perfecto, las esposas habían escogido juntas al "padre" de su hijo y en su momento habían tardado meses en decidir finalmente qué donante usar.

-¿Está diciendo que hemos acabado con el esperma del tipo?- Emma desorbitó los ojos

-Digamos que sí…Han conseguido dejar al hombre sin manos…- Whale bromeó para relajar el ambiente.

-¿Y qué nos sugiere, doctor…?- Mills se dio cuenta de que el médico tenía algo más que decir.

-Sugiero que inseminemos a su esposa, Sra. Mills…- dijo calmo, como si aquello fuera lo más sencillo y fácil de hacer.

-¿QUÉ?- Emma se asombró con la idea, Regina por otro lado, se puso la mano en su barbilla, pensativa, nunca lo había pensado.

-No sería mala idea, amor…Eres más joven que yo…Tendrías más posibilidades…- agarró la mano de la rubia con mirada llena de esperanza.

-No, Regina…- balanceó la cabeza negativamente varias veces –Lo rechazo, doctor…De verdad…- encaró al hombre suplicante con una mirada que decía "¡No dé ideas! ¡No dé!"

-¿Quieren pensar en el tema?- Whale se dio cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de ambas madres.

Una estaba maravillada ante la idea, incluso conseguía imaginar a la rubia con barriguita, Regina ya soñaba con los nueves meses en cuestión de segundos. Por otro lado, Emma estaba desesperada, nunca se había imaginado embarazada. ¡Era aterrador! ¿Una vida dentro de ella? "¡Qué horror! ¡Se va a mover dentro de mí! ¡Peor! ¡Tendrá que salir! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Es terrible!", pensó Swan aún con los ojos desorbitados.

-No, no…No queremos pensar, doctor…haremos la inseminación en Regina…- dijo decidida, jamás se quedaría embarazada. Aquello no era una opción.

-Emma…Por favor…Solo tenemos dos oportunidades con "el padre perfecto"…- miró suplicante

-¡No, Regina! ¡Eso ya es pedir demasiado…!- meneaba la cabeza negativamente, quería sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Está bien…Haremos el procedimiento en la sra. Mills…- el obstetra percibió la incomodidad en la Sra. Swan y desistió de la idea, ellas necesitaban conversar –Vamos a mirar su informe…¡Aquí está! La semana que viene estarás ovulando…¿Podemos marcar?- señaló el calendario, Mills suspiró triste afirmando con la cabeza, pero no iba a desistir de la idea, aquello era una óptima opción.


	45. ¡Tres son multitud!

**¡Tres son una multitud!**

Regina y Emma estaban una vez más en la consulta de la doctora Tamara, ya era casi parte de la familia, sabía más de la vida de las dos que ellas mismas. Fueron años en su acompañamiento, sobre todo, después de la pérdida, si no fuera por ella, quizás Regina hubiera caído en una profunda depresión, Emma también colaboró en la recuperación de la esposa, sin embargo Swan se sometía a consultas semanales con la doctora, y así fue cómo había conseguido mantener las fuerzas hasta ahora, hasta este momento en que se encontraba frente a frente con su psicóloga, pues Tamara le pidió a Regina que saliera de la consulta un momento, necesitaba hablar a solas con Emma.

-Mire, Dra. Tamara, yo definitivamente nunca he querido ser madre como usted bien sabe…- Swan dijo tras escuchar todo lo que la mujer tenía que decir –Pero, ahora siento ese deseo, amo ser la madre de Henry y quiero mucho tener otro hijo con mi esposa, hoy sé que quiero…- ella suspiró pensativa -¿Quedarme embarazada? No sé si soy capaz…- bajó la cabeza, se sentía egoísta, solo estaba pensando en ella.

-No veo problema en eso, Emma…Es normal sentir miedo…Inseguridad, hasta cierta incomodidad con la situación…La cuestión aquí es tu deseo de ser madre, y lo deseas, ¿verdad?- preguntó, sabía que sí

-Sí….Más que nada, quiero otro hijo con Regina…- dijo con los ojos brillando

-Entonces, al menos inténtalo, no vas a quedarte embarazada de buenas a primera…- la doctora ya había hablado con el doctor Whale, ambos querían que ellas lo consiguiesen, habían acompañado todo de cerca, si Emma lo intentaba tendrían mayores posibilidades, o mejor, dos oportunidades más.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- Regina entró en el coche, se pasó el cinto, miró a la esposa con esperanza.

-Nada significativo…Me ha hecho pensar un poco…¿Y sabes?...Deseo mucho otro hijo, nunca pensé que eso fuera posible, pero he cambiado…- dijo pensativa, estaba finalmente pensando en tal posibilidad, Regina sintió su corazón dispararse ante las palabras de la otra, su pecho se hinchó de emoción.

-¿Tú…?- sus ojos brillaron

-No, amor…Quiero decir…Aún no lo sé…Estoy pensando, ¿ok? Sin muchas esperanzas. No estoy diciendo que tengo ganas de quedarme embarazada, porque yo…Nunca pensé en eso, ¿me entiendes?- dijo con recelo

-Comprendo amor…Pero ya estoy feliz solo porque lo pienses…Ser madre es lo más hermoso que le puede suceder a una mujer, eres tan buena madre Em…Engendrar una vida es algo divino…Te sientes entera, no sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero la sensación es maravillosa…- soltó el aire sonriendo, recordaba el embarazo de Henry, todo parecía tan vivo en su memoria.

-Lo sé…Todos me dicen lo mismo…Pero…Qué sé yo…Yo quería cuidarte, como no lo hice en el embarazo de Henry…No al contrario…- soltó –Soy el "padre", ¿entiendes?- hizo una mueca –Quiero que todo sea perfecto…Sin separaciones o peleas…Estamos tan bien, nuestro matrimonio es tan bueno…- sonrió tocando el rostro de la esposa

-Sí, lo es mi amor…Soy tan feliz por tenerte, tú has cambiado mi vida, todo se ha vuelto tan vivo…- Regina agarró la mano de la rubia y apoyó su cara en ella

-Prometo pensar con cariño…Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para procesar todo esto…- besó la mano de la morena

-No deseo que hagas nada que no quieras…- susurró encarando los ojos verdes –Te amo demasiado para obligarte a hacer esto…Sé que soy insistente y te pido disculpas por estos días en que te he reclamado…No tengo ese derecho, tienes que sentirte cómoda con la idea…- dijo con sinceridad, se sentía culpable por exigirle tal cosa.

-Gracias amor…Yo…eh…- Swan perdió el hablar, quería decirle que lo haría, que se quedaría embarazada por las dos, pero aún no estaba segura de esa decisión –Err…

-¡Shhhhh!- Regina colocó su índice en los labios de su esposa –Calma…No tienes que decidirlo ahora, yo voy a seguir intentándolo…- dijo en cuanto leyó la mirada de la rubia –Cuando estés preparada, haremos lo que sea necesario…- sonrió –Si eso sucede…No soy mucho de hablar de Dios…- dijo tímida –Pero…que se haga su voluntad, ¡si está escrito que engendre otro hijo ciertamente sucederá!- dijo con convicción. Emma sonrió más tranquila, pudo sentir en las palabras de la esposa que la comprendía, e inconscientemente aquello despertó un deseo latente en la rubia, solo que aún no lo sabía.

Se dieron un piquito rápido y se encaminaron al colegio de su hijo, llevarían a Hércules hasta la casa de Ruby y Lily, almorzarían todos juntos.

Al otro día, Regina fue a trabajar algo más temprano, Gold y Robin la esperaban para una reunión de urgencia, le tocó a Emma llevar a Henry a la escuela. Decidió ir después a casa de los padres, quizás estaría bien ser otra vez "hija" de nuevo, ser mimada, sonrió traviesa mientras conducía el escarabajo, pasó por la escuela del hermano para ver al muchacho, hacía algunos días que no lo veía, fue algo breve, abrazó al niño y se dirigió a casa de los padres, no avisó, sencillamente entró sin llamar como en los viejos tiempos. Constató al entrar en la casa que Mary y David no estaban desayunando como imaginaba, ¿estaban en el cuarto? Emma subió las escaleras de puntillas.

-¡Eh mamá, papá! ¿Estáis vestidos?- llamó a la puerta, sonriendo traviesa

-¿Emma? ¿Hija?- Mary saltó de la cama, buscando una bata, David se puso los pantalones que estaban tirados en el suelo, solían "jugar" por la mañana después de que Neal se marchara al colegio.

-¿Mamá? ¿Puedo entrar?- abrió la puerta lentamente -¿Ya encontrasteis las ropas?-entró en la habitación, su tono era guasón –Espero no haber interrumpido…- aguantó la risa al ver los cabellos despeinados.

-¡No has interrumpido, princesa!- David abrió los brazos para abrazar a la hija, ella se echó hacia atrás

-¡Woww! ¡Calma ahí, pa!- se apartó, Mary se aguantó la risa –Sé bien lo que estabais haciendo…Sin contacto cercano, ¿ok?- se sentó en el sofá en una esquina de la habitación.

-Ok…- David soltó una carcajada -¿A qué debemos esta visita sorpresa en plena mañana?- preguntó preocupado, sabía que la hija y su esposa aún sufrían -¿Tú y Regina estáis bien…?-preguntó desconfiado, Mary percibió un mirad diferente en la hija, pero no consiguió identificar qué era.

-Estamos bien, papá…- Emma se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él, lo abrazó de lado, quería mostrarle a través del gesto que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y dónde está mi abrazo?- Mary se acercó a la hija, celosa, no había manera, David y ella tenían un lazo más allá de lo que nadie podía comprender.

-¡Bah, ma, sabes que también te quiero!- abrazó a la más vieja con cariño, a aquellas alturas se había olvidado de lo que los padres estaban haciendo minutos antes.

-Tengo que hablar con vosotros…No sé…hace tiempo que no hablamos…Deciros que Regina y yo vamos a volver a intentarlo…- soltó de una vez, aquel asunto venía robándole el sueño a la rubia, Mary se dio cuenta.

-¡Ven hija, vamos a sentarnos!- David empujó a Emma y a Mary a la cama.

-Entonces, princesa, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntó Mary afligida por la hija, había percibido la incomodidad de ella ante el tema, ¿es lo que tenía que pasar? Swan quería otro hijo, todos los sabían.

-Ah, ma…- Emma suspiró, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquella situación, quedarse embarazada para Regina era algo tan sencillo, para ella parecía un monstruo de siete cabezas –Regina y yo hemos ido a una consulta y el doctor sugirió que yo me inseminara esta vez…Pero no sé si consigo pasar por el proceso de un embarazo, tener a un niño dentro de mí…- dijo rápido por no saber lidiar con eso, balanceaba la cabeza negativamente constantemente

-Entonces, ¿es eso?- David soltó una carcajada ante la expresión de pavor en el rostro de su hija, Mary, por otro lado, lanzó una mirada de reprobación al hombre, que se calló, Emma le sacó la lengua al padre, como si le estuviera diciendo "¡Toma esa!"

-¡Emma!- Mary reprendió a la hija -¡Respeta a tu padre, muchacha!- dijo divertida, cogiendo a la hija por los hombros –Emma, mi princesa…- comenzó para calmar a la más joven –Calma…- la alentó con una sonrisa alegre, adoraría ver a su hija embarazada –Un hijo es un regalo, llevarlo dentro es algo espléndido y único, sé que puede parecer algo muy complicado y difícil para ti, hija, pero has cambiado y madurado tanto…sobre todo después de casarte, ya has demostrado que amas a tu familia muchas veces, y sabemos que deseas ese bebé…- miró al marido que asintió con la cabeza, Emma miraba a los padres, pensativa.

-Tienes que pensar en Regina y Henry- David dio continuidad a las palabras de su esposa –Queréis otro hijo…y estoy seguro de que eres capaz de engendrar un bebé…Tu madre tiene razón, princesa, has cambiado tanto…No tiene por qué salir mal…Y si no sale bien, hay otro medios para que aumentéis la familia- sabía que la hija y la nuera querían un hijo de ellas, sin embargo si no daba resultado, también podrían adoptar.

-Es complicado, papá…me asusta, no sé si puedo…- Emma hablaba cabizbaja, quería intentarlo, pero aquello parecía algo tan distante de su realidad.

-Es normal…-Mary le sonrió a la hija –Asustarte…¿Crees que no tuve miedo cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada de ti? ¡Sentí pavor!- contó recordando la desesperación que ella y David sintieron 36 años atrás –Cuando diste tu primera patadita…lloré tanto...-la morena se emocionó, una lágrima resbaló

-¿Y cuando descubrí que era una niña? ¡Me volví loco! ¡Le había dicho a tu madre que sería un niño! Me equivoqué, pero me sentí tan feliz con la noticia y entonces comencé a llamarte, mi princesa…- sonrió el hombre nostálgico

-Lo que queremos decir es que…- Mary pensó un momento –No te prives de eso por miedo…¡Vive Emma! ¡No te arrepentirás!- la alentó otra vez –¡Regina ciertamente te amará por partida doble!- sonrió convencida, por conocer a la nuera sabía que Regina se quedaría toda boba con una Emma embarazada.

-Sí…Ella ya está así…yo…- no sabía qué pensar, aquello parecía algo tan loco –Voy a pensar un poco más…- dijo Emma con una débil sonrisa en el rostro, quizás embarazarse no fuera tan malo, Regina y Henry se lo merecían, pero no solo era por ellos, Emma también lo deseaba –Bueno, tengo que ir al restaurante, ver cómo andan las cosas por allí, hoy me vienen unos proveedores…Y aún quiero ver a Regina para almorzar…- dijo mirando el reloj, la hora pareció volar con aquella conversación.

-¡Oh sí! Ve, hija, y piensa con calma en lo que hemos hablado…- David viendo que la hija estaba menos afligida, le dio un fuerte abrazo, acarició los mechones rubios con una sonrisa boba –Has crecido…- constató

-Sí, papá…hace mucho tiempo…- se rió del padre devolviéndole el abrazo –Gracias, os quiero…- Emma soltó al padre y abrazó a Mary, ¡qué bien se sentía con ellos! –Dadle un beso a Neal de mi parte, ¡decidle que voy a venir a ganarle a aquel juego nuevo! ¡He entrenado a Henry!- rió convencida.

-¡Ay Emma! ¡Me voy a reír mucho cuando tu hermano te dé una paliza!- David la provocó -¡El puede con Henry!

-Pa…Papá…¡No metas a Henry en esto! Es mi hijo…Por tanto….Es tan bueno como la madre- lo defendió

-¡Pago por ver a Henry vencer a tu hermano, Emma!- Mary se entrometió en el tema –¡Apuesto a que juega tan bien como Regina!- rió guasona

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, mamá?- preguntó desafiante

-¡Qué tu hijo no es rival para el mío!- la madre de Emma provocó, David se aguantó la risa, sabía que la hija defendía a Henry con uñas y dientes.

-¿Esto es una competición, ma? ¡Porque Henry es mucho mejor que Neal! ¡Vamos a marcar una partida para el fin de semana! ¡Ya verás cómo dirás que TU hijo no es rival para el MÍO!- dijo entrando en la pelea -¡Os veo después!- asintió divertida, Mary y David también le asintieron, riendo. Emma era extremadamente competitiva.

Unos tres días pasaron, Swan pensó mucho, su cabeza le llegaba a doler, estaba sentada frente al obstetra que ahora sonreía, la rubia golpeaba el suelo con el pie, estaba visiblemente nerviosa, de vez en cuando se mordía las uñas, Regina intentaba transmitirle calma y consuelo a través de caricias, sus manos estaban entrelazadas, pero lo que ocurría es que la morena estaba tan nerviosa como la otra, era una mezcla de ansiedad y alegría. Cuando Emma le dijo que lo intentaría, Mills lloró mares, la rubia tuvo que confirmárselo varias veces hasta que por fin se lo creyó.

-Podemos fecundar tus óvulos e implantarlos en ti solo para que te vaya preparando al procedimiento, no vamos a inyectar hormonas ni nada de ese tipo aún…- el médico miraba a la rubia –Realmente quiero saber qué sucederá, cómo reaccionará tu cuerpo ante esto y entonces podemos comenzar con el tratamiento hormonal…- Whale terminó de explicar entusiasmado, quería de corazón que ambas tuvieran otro hijo.

Emma decidió hacerlo, a fin de cuentas había tomado la decisión después de haber hablado con David y Mary, Regina aún estaba en mitad de su ciclo de fertilización, por eso siguieron con su procedimiento, no tenía sentido interrumpirlo. Swan escuchaba todo con atención, algo le preocupaba.

-¿Y si quedamos las dos, doctor? ¿No es mejor esperar a que el ciclo de Regina acabe?- preguntó preocupada, el médico sonrió simpático

-Eso es muy improbable, las posibilidades de que eso suceda son muy pequeñas…¡No tienes de qué preocuparte!- afirmó con convicción

-¡Vale, ok!- Swan respondió tranquila.

Aquella mañana el obstetra optó por implantar tres óvulos fecundados en la morena, era mucho, pero el doctor quería que ella tuviera todas las oportunidades, a fin de cuentas, era el último intento con el donante que habían escogido. Aún con la posibilidad de engendrar gemelos, Mills aceptó las sugerencias, lo intentaría todo, si no salía bien, ella y Emma ya estaban escogiendo otro "padre".

Emma, que estaba acompañando a la esposa, pasó por los exámenes de sangre y sonogramas, pudo conocer cómo funcionaba el tratamiento hormonal, y pudieron establecer los niveles de hormonas de la rubia. Como Regina tuvo que ser inseminada dos veces seguidas aquella mañana, el obstetra propuso inseminar también a Emma, ya que tendría que esperar a la esposa, y dicho y hecho, ambas madres salieron de la clínica inseminadas, ahora tocaba esperar.

Dos semanas exactas pasaron después de la inseminación, Emma se sentía extraña desde entonces, no es que pensara que estaba embarazada, todo lo contrario, ¡ni se acordaba de eso! No había hecho el tratamiento hormonal ni nada para ayudar, así que embarazarse para ella sería casi imposible, ¡casi! Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Regina, quería mucho que saliera bien con la esposa, así no necesitarían seguir con aquello, pero el destino no estaba a su favor.

-Me ha bajado, Em…- Regina salió del baño buscando una compresa, y dijo cabizbaja, pero no estaba triste, aún tenía esperanzas, no había sido esa vez, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo hasta finales de año.

-Calma, amor…No hay manera de saberlo…el doctor dejó claro sobre esos sangrados, tenemos que esperar a la consulta, allí veremos…- tocó el hombro de la esposa –Puede ser reacción a los medicamentos…Hay mujeres que sangran aun estando embarazadas- dijo esperanzada.

-Ah Em…No creo que sea mi caso…Pero como dices…Mañana sabremos- fue hasta el vestidor a buscar una ropa, tenía que ir a buscar a Henry a la casa de la hermana, algunas veces el pequeño pasaba la noche allí, así los primos podían jugar juntos, Roland, incluso siendo el mayor, jugaba con Henry y Dorothy.

-Sí…Yo…voy a…- Swan iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte malestar, ¿estaba sintiendo nauseas? Corrió al baño, se agachó en la taza, Regina corrió detrás a ayudarla.

-¿Amor…?- agarró los mechones rubios de la otra, seguía echando el almuerzo –Em…- levantó a la esposa y la ayudó caminar hasta el lavabo, Emma estaba pálida.

-Re…Regi…- parpadeó un par de veces, pero su visión se oscureció, cayó desmayada.

Regina se desesperó, no tenía fuerzas para alzar a la esposa, pensó rápido y fue a buscar a su tío al apartamento vecino, por suerte Greg estaba allí, la ayudó a colocar a Emma en el coche, y se ofreció para conducir hasta el hospital, la morena estaba extremadamente preocupada, la rubia no se despertaba.

El médico llegó y examinó a la paciente, le sacó muestras de sangre y pidió que esperaran por el resultado, Swan despertó medio mareada, Regina estaba a su lado acariciándole el pelo, la esposa tenía una salud de hierro, difícilmente Emma cogía algún resfriado.

-¿Amor…? ¿Qué hago aquí?- se rascó los ojos, se sentía bien.

-Te desmayaste, Em…Dentro de un momento el enfermero trae los resultados…- informó aliviada

-¡Ah Regina! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Henry!- se levantó de la cama deprisa

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Échate ahí Srta. Swan! ¿O quieres que te obligue?- le lanzó una mirada dura, Emma se volvió a echar sin muchas ganas.

-¡Qué exageración, Regina…Afff!- reviró los ojos irritada, odiaba los hospitales, acompañar era diferente, pero ser paciente no era guay.

Un joven entró en la habitación con la ficha en las manos, comprobó el pulso y los ojos de la paciente.

-¡Está de alta, sra. Swan Mills!- avisó simpático –El doctor Whale hoy tiene el día libre, sé que él es su médico, así que me he tomado la libertad de marcarle una consulta a su esposa para mañana…- miró a Regina como si le pidiera permiso, ella asintió –Bien…¡Felicidades mamás! ¡Emma está embarazada!-contó animado entregándole el resultado a la rubia.

En ese momento, a ambas mujeres les faltó el aire, automáticamente los ojos de Regina se inundaron de lágrimas, por otro lado, Emma estaba en shock, se posó las manos en el vientre aún sin creerlo, su corazón latía fuerte, sentía algo diferente, de repente todo a su alrededor parecía demasiado peligroso, tenía que proteger aquella vida a toda costa, encaró los ojos castaños que brillaban y agarró las manos de la esposa, juntó ambas sobre la barriga, sonrió de oreja a oreja, nada decían, sus miradas intercambiaban palabras que no podían ser dichas. Emma no podía creerlo, aún sentía más miedo, más ansiedad, una preocupación sin fin, su cabeza daba vueltas, pero no por ella, y sí por aquel ser que ahora crecía dentro de ella. ¿Estaba feliz? Mucho, no sabría describir la emoción que la embargaba, parecía todo surreal, finalmente dejó resbalar las lágrimas de sus ojos verdes.

-¿Es…Estoy esperando un bebé?- se miraba el propio vientre sin creérselo

-¡S…Sí…sí! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé, Em! ¡Serás madre…Madre de nuestro hijo!- Regina lloró otra vez, asintiendo –Gracias mi amor…- besó la cabeza de la rubia con cariño –Este es el mejor regalo que podrías darme, te voy a amar aún más… -depositó un piquito en sus labios –Te amaré mucho, mi Em…- otro piquito –Voy a cuidaros a los dos…- sonrió bobaliconamente.

Después de la gran noticia, las madres comenzaron los preparativos, tomaron todas las precauciones, Regina se convirtió en la sombra de la rubia, casi no iba a la empresa, llamó a la madre contándole la novedad. Cora estuvo de acuerdo en ponerse al frente de la Mills Company durante algunos meses, ella fue la primera en enterarse, David y Mary se enterarían más tarde, Emma quería esperar un poco, prefería darles la sorpresa, Regina no se opuso, en realidad empezó a hacer todo según lo quería su esposa.

* * *

Cora subía las escaleras del apartamento de la hija a paso lento, Mal estaba tan cerca, se volvía aún más difícil ignorar, su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón gritaba por ayuda y cada latido reprimido por su razón hacía que Cora se hundiera más y más en un mar de oscuridad, su luz se apagaba. Ella pensó y pensó, quería conversar con Mal, pero, ¿por qué le era tan difícil? Ella misma no lo entendía, tenía que hablar con alguien, pero, ¿con quién? No quería pensar en un psicólogo, la sra. Mills era muy orgullosa cuando se trataba de exponer los propios sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía? Miedo. Cora luchaba contra su propio deseo, contra lo que ansiaba, para ella todo era demasiado complejo, ¿asumir una relación ahora? ¿Después de toda una vida heterosexual? ¿Después de tener una familia? ¿Hijos? ¿Innumerables hombres? ¡Aquello era una desfachatez! Eso pensaba Mills, o por lo menos pensaba en lo que los otros iban a pensar de ella, un prejuicio interior, aquel estatus conservador estaba muy arraigado en ella, y eso la hizo desistir de llamar a la camarera tantas veces, dejando su "plan" de lado.

-¡Hola suegra!- Emma abrió la puerta, alegre, Henry corrió a abrazar a la abuela, entusiasmado, los dos tenían una fuerte conexión.

-¡Hola Swan!- saludó aún abrazada al nieto, le daba besos por la carita

-¡Te echaba de menos, abuela!- dijo el pequeño sonriendo –¡Ven a conocer a Charlie, abuela! ¡Él también es de la familia!- Henry agarraba la mano de la abuela, quería presentarle al panda, Emma sonrió con aquello, Regina aún reviraba los ojos cuando se trataba del oso.

-La abuela ya va a conocer a Charlie, querido…Ve delante…- despeinó los cabellos del nieto y él caminó hacia su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- miró a la nuera con mirada preocupada, estaba ahí por el embarazo de la rubia.

-Bien…Yo…No sé decir cómo…normal, creo…- dijo avergonzada, aquello era nuevo, quizás todavía no se había enfrentado a la realidad.

-¿Henry lo sabe?- preguntó

-Aún no…Regina prefiere esperar algunos meses…él ya ha pasado por mucho…- explicó

No querían causar ansiedad en el hijo, sentían miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo al bebé, era todo muy reciente, aún así la morena quiso contárselo a la madre de primera mano.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?- preguntó al barrer con la mirada la casa y no ver a la morena

-Regina fue a la farmacia a comprarme algo para las nauseas…- hizo una mueca, estaba visiblemente incómoda con ello, no quería darle trabajo a la esposa –Ya viene…- sonrió pasándose la mano por el estómago, aquel maldito malestar.

-Hum…Ok…Voy a conocer al tal Charlie…¿Es un perrito?- preguntó Cora divertida, sabía que a la hija no le gustaban las mascotas, decía que daban mucho trabajo, ensuciaban y todo eso sobre el cuidado de la casa, Cora se iba a reír mucho si Emma y Henry conseguían convencer a la morena para tener un animal.

-¡Ojalá! He intentando hablar sobre eso…pero Regina no quiere- dijo frustrada

-Ya has conseguido doblegar a Regina en otras cosas, querida nuera…- sonrió maliciosa -¿Qué ocurre?- rió divertida, amaba provocar a la rubia, aquello no cambiaba.

-Ay, suegra…no tengo problemas con eso…Regina aún adora todo lo que le hago…Creo que aún lo recuerdas, ¿no?- recordó cuando la había pillado en faena –Además…¿tú no te quedas atrás, no? Sabes cómo funciona la cosa…Quién diría…Cora Mills con una mujer…- provocó

-¡Cállate, Swan!- dijo irritada

-Ah nooooo….No sigo órdenes, suegra, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado…- ironizó –Ahora dime…¿Cuándo sucedió todo eso? No…cuándo no…- sabía que habían comenzado durante la boda -¿Cómo? ¿Sentiste curiosidad, eh? Después de vernos…- seguía provocándola, divertida.

-¡Ahórrame ese recuerdo!- resopló sin paciencia, no quería recordar la escena

-¡Venga, va! Cuéntame…¿Cómo vosotras…?- prefirió no decir la palabra- Me encanta saber los detalles…- se entusiasmó esperando una respuesta.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!- dijo con amargura

-¡Ok! No lo es…Pero que sepas que estoy aquí si lo necesitas…- dijo Emma de corazón, pudo percibir por la negación en que se empeñaba la suegra que ella sentía algo más por la mujer del bar.

-¡Estoy bien, Swan! Soy mayor y vacunada- Cora caminó hacia el cuarto del nieto pensativa, sabía que la nuera no estaba bromeando cuando le había ofrecido "ayuda", quizás no estaría del todo mal, Cora necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien.

Regina llegó animada, estaba radiante, se sentía embarazada también, podría jurar que sentía nauseas, constató que era psicológico, la ansiedad estaba a toda máquina, quería cuidar y amar a Emma mucho más, todo parecía tan perfecto. Saludó a su madre alegre, Cora abrazó a la hija con fervor, una abrazo largo y cálido, Henry entró en medio de las dos pidiendo que lo cogieran en brazos, la más vieja alzó al nieto y olió su cuello, él soltó varias carcajadas diciendo que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-Vamos Henry…Es la hora de tu baño…- la morena avisó y vio que el hijo estaba sudado, habían jugado mucho.

-¡Yo voy solo, mamá! ¡Ya sé tomar el baño, soy grande!- corrió, travieso, hacia el baño.

-Ah mocito…¡No, todavía no eres "grande"!- sonrió a la madre que le dijo con la mirada "ve tras él" y Regina lo hizo, mientras ayudaba al hijo con el baño, Emma se sentó en el sofá con la suegra, se acariciaba la barriga imaginándose "gorda", rió sola con el pensamiento.

-Voy a tener que entrenar mucho en el gimnasio después de que nazcas…- se calló para pensar en lo dicho - ¿Nacer? No, no…¡Mejor no pensar en eso ahora!- se reprendió ante tal pensamiento, aquello la asustaba demasiado.

-Ya estás pensando en el parto, querida nuera…- preguntó Cora con sarcasmo, fingía prestar atención en la película que pasaban por la televisión, en realidad estaba atenta al monólogo de la rubia.

-En realidad no…No quiero pensar en eso…-dijo arrugando la frente

-Cálmate…Faltan más de ocho meses…-intentó ayudar

-Prefiero no pensar en ello, voy a vivir día a día…-explicó sonriendo

-Es una buena estrategia…- dijo Cora pensativa -¿Sabes?...Cuando quedé embarazada de Zelena, sentía ese mismo miedo, y créeme, si yo lo conseguí, tú sacarás matrícula- la alentó

-Gracias, creo que de verdad necesitaba escuchar eso…- Swan le devolvió el ánimo dado con una sonrisa sincera.

Al final de la tarde, Cora dejó el apartamento de la hija para ir a dormir a un hotel, nunca aceptaba quedarse a dormir. Henry estaba en su cuarto preparado para dormirse, Regina acababa de contarle un cuento, el pequeño adoraba escuchar aquellos cuentos antes de viajar al mundo de los sueños. Emma estaba en el cuarto caminando de un lado a otro, se sentía mal, aquello la irritaba, Regina apagó la lámpara del hijo y le dio un beso en la cabeza en cuando el pequeño se quedó dormido, al entrar en su cuarto no vio a su esposa.

-¿Emma…?- llamó a la rubia, enseguida escuchó el ruido de descarga, caminó rápido hacia el baño –Amor…Lo estás pasando mal…¿Por qué no me llamaste?- se acercó a la otra con expresión preocupada, aunque sabía que aquello eran síntomas del reciente embarazo, era inevitable no sentirse afligida.

-Ay, Regina…Joder…Yo…yo…- intentó mirar a la morena, pero vomitó otra vez.

-Todo bien, mi amor…- Mills agarró los largos cabellos de la rubia –Es lo que hay…dentro de poco se pasa, Em…- acarició la espalda de la esposa

-¿Dentro de poco? ¡Solo tengo poco más de dos semanas! ¡Cielos! ¡Estaré así durante dos meses!- lloriqueó estresada.

-Tampoco es así, Em…Ven…- se detuvo frente al lavabo agarrando a la rubia que aún estaba un poco débil, buscaba el cepillo de dientes de la otra cuando sintió unas fuertes nauseas –Amor…- se apoyó en el lavabo y se apretó el estómago, Regina vomitó allí mismo, Swan abrió el grifo mientras la morena intentaba recuperarse, cuando lo hizo, la morena se lavó la cara, ¡no podía ponerse mala ahora! "¡Mi esposa necesita mi ayuda! ¡No yo!", se reprendió mentalmente, después de haberse recuperado, miró a Emma, que ahora la miraba asustada, perpleja, Regina la encaró con expresión de duda, no entendía la reacción de la esposa.

-Regina…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la desesperación era evidente en la cara de la rubia

-¿Qué ocurre? Estoy bien…No fue nada, estoy un poco revuelta…disculpa por esto…- se cepilló los dientes antes que la esposa

-T…tú…- los ojos de la rubia estaban como platos

-¿Lo crees posible?- preguntó Regina cuando entendió a dónde quería ir a parar.

-No, Regina…quiero decir…¡Sí! ¡Dios! ¿Y si?- se cubrió la boca con las manos pensativa, un desespero se abatió sobre la rubia.

-No, Em…El Dr. Whale dijo que era muy improbable…Quizás comí algo que me sentó mal, no sé…- dijo pensativa, ¿será? Incluso a pesar del pequeño sangrado, Mills no confirmó el "no embarazo" cuando descubrió el de Emma se olvidó completamente de ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Regina?- Swan habló con certeza, estaba segura de que la morena también estaba embarazada.

-Calma, Em…Ya he dicho que no fue nada…- la morena no se lo creía

-¡Sí fue! ¡También estás embarazada! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- sacudió los hombros de la morena, ¡Regina tenía que despertar!

-¡Claro que no, Emma!-se soltó de la otra- ¡Si estuviera embarazada, lo sabría!- dijo con certeza en la voz

-¡No! No lo sabrías, estás tan conformada que ni te has dado cuenta…¡Estás embarazada! ¡Dios! ¡Hemos dado un paso de gigante! ¿Tres? ¿Tres hijos? ¡Tres es multitud!- se dejó deslizar por la pared y comenzó a llorar de emoción, alegría y desesperación.


	46. Sobresaltos

**Sobresaltos**

Emma aún lloraba histérica, Regina, por otro lado, estaba estática, no movía un músculo siquiera, para ella el tiempo se había parado, sus manos estaban posadas en su vientre, lo miraba sin poder creérselo, pero al mismo tiempo que estaba incrédula tenía la certeza de que allí reposaba otra vida, parecía que la ficha no caía, pero de repente las lágrimas vinieron con intensidad, seguidas de sollozos y se arrodilló al lado de la esposa tocando sus hombros, retirando los mechones rubios que estaban pegados al rostro.

-Em…embarazadas…- susurró encarando los ojos verdes –Yo…nosotras…- intentaba decir algo

-¡EMBARAZADAS!- Emma se levantó abruptamente asustando a Regina -¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¿Qué hemos hecho Regina? ¡Oh cielos! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Debería haber esperado! ¡Yo no tenía que estar embarazada, Regina! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo vamos a dar cuenta de dos bebés? ¡Peor! ¿Cómo vamos a hacer todo? ¿DOS BARRIGAS? ¿Y si nos ponemos de parto las dos juntas?- aquello era su mayor preocupación -¡No tengo estructuras mentales para eso! ¿Cómo te voy a cuidar? ¿Quién va a cuidar de mí?- andaba de un lado a otro desesperada, una lluvia de preocupaciones asolaba su mente.

-Amor…- Mills la llamó –Emma…- otra vez, ella parecía no escuchar, golpeaba los pies en el piso -¡Mírame, Em!- agarró a la rubia -¡Srta. Swan! ¡Míreme!- encaró con expresión seria

-¿Am?- Swan estaba como un vegetal.

-Todo saldrá bien…Vamos a conseguirlo, sí…- afirmó convencida –Ya hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntas… Será un desafío más, amor…Vamos a tener que hacer algunos cambios, pero ciertamente podremos con todo…- intentó pasarle seguridad, Regina también tenía sus preocupaciones, pero estaba segura de sí misma, para ella aquello era una bendición, alegría por partida doble.

-¿Mamás?- Henry entró en el baño del cuarto de las madres restregándose los ojitos, aquella agitación y subida de voces había acabado por despertar al pequeño -¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estáis riendo o llorando?- preguntó preocupada al observar a las dos.

-Un poco de las dos cosas, hijo…- Emma sonrió en mitad de las lágrimas, estaba sentada en el suelo otra vez.

-¿Mamá Regi? ¿No estabais peleando otra vez, verdad?- preguntó receloso

-No, mi principito…Ven acá…- atrajo al pequeño a un caluroso abrazo –Tus madres tienen mucha suerte, mi pequeño…- se agachó para oler los finos cabellos castaños.

-¿Por qué, mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó curioso

-Sucede que tú…Eh…- se tocó su propia barriga, quería contarlo, pero se contuvo, tenía que confirmar el embarazo, miró a Emma para que le contara el de ella, Swan asintió con una sonrisa de lado, se acercó a la esposa abrazándola por los hombros.

-Tendrás un hermanito o bueno…una hermanita…- Emma completó la frase de la esposa

-¿Tú, mamá Em?- él desorbitó los ojos sorprendido -¡Te vas a poner muy gorda!- apoyó una de las manos en el mentón pensativo –¿No voy a poder saltar en tu regazo? ¿Quién me va a cargar en la espalda y hacer el caballito?- se rascaba la cabeza

-Bueno…Ehhh…- no sabía qué responder, no tenía idea de que el hijo le fuera hacer esas preguntas.

-Solo será por un tiempo, querido, después de que tengamos otro bebé, mamá Emma jugará con los dos…- dijo para consolar al hijo

-¿Querrás decir los tres, no?- Emma corrigió a la esposa sin darse cuenta

-¿TRES?- Henry desorbitó los ojos

-¡Emma!- la morena la reprendió

-¡Qué!...He dicho la verdad. Mamá Regina también está esperando otro bebé, chico…- contó de la forma más natural posible, intentaba acostumbrarse a la idea.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué chachi! ¿Las dos tenéis un bebé ahí dentro?- el pequeño señaló las barrigas, sonreía de oreja a oreja con la noticia

-En realidad, Henry, mamá Regi aún no lo sabe…Pero todo indica que sí, tus mamás se van a poner gordas como has visto en la tele…- explicó Mills.

-¡Vaya, mamá, eso es tan guay! ¡Voy a tener dos hermanos!- alzó los bracitos como si lo celebrase -¡Voy a contárselo a todos en la escuela! ¿Mañana hay clase? ¡Quiero contarlo ya!- dijo batiendo palmas

-Sí, hijo…- sonrió –Mañana es lunes…- afirmó

-¿Lunes? Siempre me olvidó de que el lunes viene después del domingo…- pensaba. -¿Sabes mamá?...Aún no sé de dónde vienen los bebés…Yo dije que vosotras los teníais en la nevera y todos se rieron en la escuela…Me dijeron que dos mamás no hacen bebés, ¿cómo nací yo entonces?- preguntó con curiosidad, quitándolo a él y a Hércules, los otros compañeritos tenían papás y mamás.

-Bien…- la morena no quería entrar en aquel tema, tragó en seco –Creo que ya se ha pasado la hora de irse a la cama, príncipe, tendremos esta conversación en otro momento, ¿ok?- Regina distribuyó besos por el rostro del hijo y lo guio al cuarto seguida de la esposa, aquella explicación tendría que esperar.

-Aún no consigo entender…Si no lo bebéis, ¿cómo entran los bebés ahí?- el pequeño insistía mientras se metía en la cama

-El médico pone la semillita en mamá, hijo…- dijo Emma de forma casual, Regina, por otro lado, estaba incómoda con el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por dónde?- continuó

-¡Ay, hijo! Aún eres muy pequeño para eso…- la morena apoyó una mano en la cabeza, se moría de la vergüenza, Henry parecía siempre buscar las respuestas más extrañas, nunca estaba bien.

-¡Él quiere saber, Regina, vamos a decírselo de una vez!- Emma no quería darle más vueltas, desde los cuatro años estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

-¡Sí, mamá, ya voy a cumplir seis años! ¡Ya soy grande!- dijo sacando pecho

-Ah…No quiero hablar de eso, Em…¡Solo es un bebé!- sus ojos de humedecieron al mirar a su esposa, Regina estaba muy incómoda con aquello.

-¡Pero él quiere saber! ¡Vamos ya acabar con esto!- Swan perdió la paciencia

-Está bien…- suspiró pesarosa -¿Sabes por dónde la mamá hace pipí?-preguntó dubitativa

-Sí…- respondió espabilado

-Pues por ahí el médico coloca la semillita…Entonces el bebé comienza a crecer aquí dentro de mamá…¿Entendiste?- rezaba para que sí, a aquellas alturas no sabía dónde meter la cara.

-Uhumm…Extraño…¡Pensé que había que beberlo!- puso cara de estar pensando, parecía analizar los hechos –Cuando yo como demasiado, mi barriga se queda grande, pensé que era así…- se encogió de hombros, ambas mujeres soltaron el aire aliviada, una pregunta embarazosa menos.

-No tienes que contarles eso a tus amigos, chico…- continuó Emma –Será un secreto nuestro, ¿ok?- le hizo prometer al hijo.

-¡Sí, mamá Em! ¡No voy a contárselo a nadie!- cruzó los deditos y enseguida los besó

-¡Genial! ¡Mamá está feliz!- dijo Regina aliviada –¡Ahora vamos a cerrar esos ojitos porque mañana este príncipe tiene que levantarse temprano!- le hizo cosquillas al hijo antes de apagar la luz –Te queremos, pequeño…- le besó la cabeza, Emma repitió el gesto.

-Yo también os quiero, mamás…Ahora más que nuestra familia va a ser muy grande…- atrajo a las dos a un abrazo largo –Buenas noches, mamás…- bostezó y se giró hacia un lado, parecía que lo hubieran desenchufado, pues se quedó dormido antes de que ellas salieran del cuarto.

-Creo que se desmayó…- Emma cerró la puerta y prensó a su esposa contra la pared, con mirada maliciosa.

-¡Creo que ya estás mejor! ¿No?- paró la embestida

-Sí…Ya me había olvidado, ahora necesito aliviar cierto malestar aquí…- agarró la mano de la morena y la bajó hasta su entrepierna –Humm…¿Lo notas? Ya estoy lista…¡Puede ser una rapidita!- susurró jadeante.

-¡Yo…cielos! Estoy loca por eso…tan mojada…- Regina sintió su propio cuerpo dar señales ante aquello.

-Lo estoy, amor…- se restregó en los dedos de la morena –Últimamente ando así…siento deseos de la nada…- susurró

-Pero…¿Y si de verdad estoy embarazada? ¡Puede ser peligroso!- alertó

-Puedo darte placer sin penetrarte, amor…- recordó

-Ok…- Regina pareció pensar –Creo que no hará mal, ¿no?- le dio un piquito, ella también quería –Con cuidado, srta. Swan…- pidió mientras agarraba la cintura de la rubia.

-¿Nunca vas a perder esa manía de llamarme así, verdad?- le robó otro piquito.

-Te pega…- le devolvió un beso lento

-Si tú lo dices…está bien…- respiró hondo para contener la excitación repentina. Condujo a su esposa a la habitación –Lo voy a hacer con todo el cuidado que te mereces…- se echó sobre la morena en la cama, aguantaba su propio peso para no aplastar a la morena -¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto cuando las dos tengamos un barrigón?- preguntó mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la otra.

-No sé…- la morena dijo tímida –Ya nos apañaremos…- sonrió –Siempre encuentras una manera cuando el tema es sexo…- colocó las manos por debajo del camisón de la rubia y le apretó los pechos con delicadeza.

-Hummm…- Swan gimió ante la sensación, estaban más sensibles de lo normal -¿Podemos pensar en eso después?- dijo jadeante –Confieso que no sé qué pensar…ni cómo hacer…¿Podré encontrar algo en Internet?- Emma miró a la esposa, estaba realmente preocupada con eso.

-¡Emma! ¡Ni sabemos a ciencia cierta si estoy embarazada! ¡Cálmate! Solo sospechamos…Una mera deducción…- recordó, Mills adoraba la idea de estar también embarazada, pero en el fondo estaba preparada para una posible negación.

-¡No he deducido nada, sra. Mills! ¡Es un hecho!- dijo espabilada

-¿Y cómo te sientes con ello?- preguntó al recordar la primera reacción de la rubia.

-¿A parte de aterrada?- rió –Estoy feliz…Feliz por ti…por nosotras…- agarró la mano de la esposa y la reposó sobre su propio vientre, repitió el gesto sobre el vientre de Regina –Somos mujeres de mucha suerte…- la besó con pasión.

Hicieron el amor intensamente por horas, todo lentamente, querían prolongar aquella sensación, aquella alegría que compartían, se durmieron en paz, sin preocupaciones o ansias, como hacía mucho que no dormían, allí había esperanza ante las dos nuevas vidas que estaban por venir.

El día amaneció claro y el despertador sonaba frenético, sin embargo ellas no querían levantarse, Emma paró el reloj, perezosa y abrazó a la esposa de lado, ambas aún desnudas.

-Buenos días, mi vida…- Regina metió su nariz en los cabellos rubios y los olió -¿Nos levantamos?- su voz aún era ronca

-¿Qué tal quedarnos aquí?- se anidó al cálido cuerpo de la morena.

-Henry tiene que ir a clase, srta…¿quieres que la directora nos llame a una reunión?- le recordó acariciándole la espalda.

-Ay- gimió ronroneante

-¿Qué ocurre?- Regina desorbitó los ojos, preocupada

-Creo que no estoy en condiciones de salir de esta cama…- sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados -¡No le lleves la contraria a una mujer embarazada! Henry nunca falta a clase, ¡vamos a decretar hoy día libre para él y para nosotras!- se sentó en la cama tapándose los pechos.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Emma?- entrecerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la esposa se estaba aprovechando del embarazo –¡Actuando así tu restaurante se irá a la ruina! ¡Y la Mills Company al fondo de un pozo!- reviró los ojos y miró, seria, a la otra –Si yo estoy embarazada, no podemos quedarnos sin empleo…Dos bebés…un hijo…¡Tres facultades!-recordó

-Hummm…- pensó -¡Tienes razón!- pero ella no estaba pensando en todo eso, aún no.

-Ah, muy bien seño…- Regina no pudo terminar de hablar, Emma calló a la esposa con un beso

-¡Shhh!- sonrió de oreja a oreja, parecía una niña ansiosa –Vamos a levantarnos para confirmar la espera de nuestro otro hijo…- acarició el rostro de la más vieja con adoración –Todo va a salir bien…Tendremos dos embarazos tranquilos…- afirmó con sus ojos verdes brillando –Deja de pensar en su futuro, ¡vamos a pensar en el ahora!- le acarició el mentón

Regina no tuvo tiempo de protestar, Emma había hablado con tanta seguridad que lo único que consiguió hacer la morena fue exactamente lo que la esposa había sugerido. No llevaron a Henry a la escuela, desayunaron juntos y se fueron a la consulta del doctor Whale, y enseguida la sospecha fue confirmada, ¡Regina y Emma estaban embarazadas! Las instrucciones ya se las sabían de memoria.

-¡DOS HERMANITOS!- gritó Henry alegre -¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que mi deseo se iba a realizar, mamás! ¡Tuve fe!- dijo convencido, no paraba quieto en el asiento de atrás del coche.

-¡Ok, ok! Deja de darle patadas a nuestros asientos…- Regina le llamó la atención

-¡Perdón mamá!- se encogió de hombros

-Ponte el cinto, Henry…-pidió la morena, Emma solo reía de la escena, imaginaba aquel coche con dos hijos más, más pies golpeando los asientos, meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero sonreía acariciándose el vientre.

-Siento unos temblores…¿Eso es normal?- le extrañó la agitación dentro de ella

-Sí, amor…- miró por el retrovisor -¡Henry, el cinto, hijo! ¡Ya te lo he dicho!- tuvo que repetir mientras arrancaba.

-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a contar a los abuelos?- el muchacho estaba ansioso por hacer correr la noticia

-¿Qué tal ahora?- sugirió Emma

-¿Ahora?- Regina desorbitó los ojos, no sabía si estaba preparada, no sabía aún si creía en todo lo que estaba pasando, era tan surreal.

-Sí, amor…Neal debe estar en el colegio, pero mis padres están en casa…Creo que estoy preparada, ¡les va a dar un patatús!- rió

-¿Me dejáis que se lo diga yo, mamás? ¿Por favorcitoooo?- juntó las manos como si rezase.

-Bueno…Er…- Mills no sabía qué responder

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?- Swan agarró la mano de su esposa en el volante.

-Yo…¿No es muy pronto?- dijo preocupada –Quiero decir, no tenemos ni un mes y si…- tenía miedo de perder de nuevo al bebé

-Eh…- tocó el rostro de la morena, pararon en un semáforo –Olvida ese "y si"…Todo va a salir bien, mi amor…Confía…- Regina suspiró, deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que así fuera.

-Vamos a estar bien…- dijo más para sí que para la esposa –embarazadas…- pareció pensar y esa vez el desespero tomó cuenta de ella. El semáforo pasó a verde, pero ella siguió parada, los coches comenzaron a pitar y Regina parecía estar en otro planeta.

-¿Mamá? ¡El semáforo!- Henry señaló para la señal

-Dios mío…Em…- se tocó la barriga –No me esperaba esto…- miró a la esposa con expresión seria –Quiero decir…¡sí! Ero todo lo que yo más quería, pero no así…Por Dios, ¿qué hemos hecho?- susurraba pensativa

-Regina, el semáforo…- esta vez fue Emma, no le respondió, aquello podría esperar.

-No lo consigo…no puedo…- la morena bajó del coche, no se sentía con fuerzas para conducir

-¿REGINA?- Swan salió del coche, gritando, Henry se quedó sin entender, había una fila de coches detrás del Mercedes, algunos conductores insultaban a las mujeres, llamándolas locas, otros decían que volvieran en sí y otros pasaban asombrados.

-Em…- lloró –Estoy embarazada…Yo…Er…¿Estamos embarazadas? Creo que no puedo asimilarlo…- lloró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Regina estaba aturdida.

-¡MAMÁS! ¿ESTÁIS LOCAS? ¡HAY UN POLICÍA QUE VIENE PARA ACÁ!- el muchacho avisó

-¿Señoras? ¿Todo bien?- el guardia se acerco a las dos en la carretera

-Señor agente…Er…Sí…Estamos bien…Ya vamos al coche…- Swan no quería que les pusieran una multa

-Tienen que salir del medio de la carretera, están provocando molestias a los otros conductores…¿Ella está bien?- apuntó el bolígrafo hacia la morena que aún lloraba caminando de un lado a otro

-Bueno…No sé con certeza en estos momentos…Pero lo estaremos en la medida de lo posible…- el guardia las miró a las dos

-Ok…- el policía comenzó a hablar –Voy a dejar estas…

-¡Embarazadas!- Regina agarró el hombro del guardia y lo sacudió como si lo quisiera despertar de algo

" _¡Dios! Regina no está bien!",_ pensó Emma muriéndose de la vergüenza delante del hombre.

-Discúlpeme, señor…No se volverá a repetir…- agarró a la morena por la cintura –Ven, amor…- la condujo al asiento del copiloto –Yo conduzco…- salió de allí torpemente

Regina fue todo el camino callada, miraba hacia fuera con mirada distante, Emma no dijo nada, sabía que la esposa necesitaba de un tiempo, Henry parloteaba, hacía planes y planes para la llegada de los bebés, preguntó si su madre morena estaba bien, ya que parecía no escuchar, Swan, que le respondió al hijo, le dijo que todo estaba bien, intentó distraer al pequeño hasta llegar a casa de los padres.

-¿Mamás? ¿Dónde van a dormir los bebés? ¡No caben dos en mi cuarto!- dijo pensativo mientras bajaba del coche

-No hemos pensado en eso, chico…Tu madre y yo vamos a hablar de eso…- bajó del coche para abrirle la puerta a la esposa -¿Amor…?- Regina estaba leyendo el resultado positivo por milésima vez, sus ojos estaban empañados, aún le costaba asimilarlo.

-¿Llegamos…?- miró a la esposa ajena a dónde estaban.

-Sí, hermosura…Estamos en casa de mis padres…

-Ah sí, llegamos- decía Regina aún presa en sus confusos pensamientos

-¿Vamos?- dijo la rubia cogiendo las compras del almuerzo

Regina bajó del coche junto con el pequeño Henry.

-Hijo, no les cuentes a los abuelos lo de tus hermanitos ahora, ¿ok? Vamos a esperar el momento oportuno…¡Será nuestro secreto!- dijo la morena mirando al muchacho a los ojos.

-Uhum…¿Y si son hermanitas?- dijo con el ceño fruncido. Emma observaba lo parecido que era a Regina

-Chico, da igual, ¿no lo vamos a contar, está claro? ¿Puedes guardar ese secreto?- dijo Emma acariciando los cabellos del pequeño

-Ok, mamá, soy listo, ya entendí. Va a ser nuestra operación "Bebés Swanqueen"- dijo el niño corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Operación qué?- dijo la rubia soltando una carcajada, ellas respiraron aliviadas al estar el pequeño de acuerdo en guardar el secreto. No querían que el embarazo de ambas fuera revelado sin al menos preparar el terreno. A fin de cuentas, conocían muy bien a Mary y el jaleo que se formaría si lo descubriese repentinamente no sería poco, iba a tener no uno sino dos nietos y uno de cada mujer. Algo que ya era confuso para Emma y Regina, imaginen para Mary Margareth.

Henry toco el timbre desesperadamente. Sus madres no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho, era común que el pequeño tuviera esa ansiedad para almorzar con los abuelos y el tío.

-¿Abuelo? ¿Abuela? ¡Abre la puerta, abuela!- gritaba el pequeño mientras tocaba repetidas veces al timbre.

Regina y Emma observaban de lejos, mientras sacaban varias cosas del coche que habían comprado para aquel almuerzo sorpresa.

-¿Será todo eso hambre?- dijo Emma mientras cogía algunas bolsas

-¡Ah, con toda certeza, Sra. Swan! Es tu hijo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Regina bromista dejando a Emma indignada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Henry insistía en el timbre hasta que su abuela finalmente abrió la puerta.

-¡Henry, chico!- dijo con asombro, no esperaba ver al nieto -¿Me puedes decir dónde es el incendio?- miró al pequeño que tenía los ojos como platos

-¡Sorpresaaaaaa!- dijo el pequeño Swan Mills saltando a los brazos de la abuela –Hemos venido a almorzar, abuela, ¡y estoy muriendo de hambre!- apretó las mejillas de la más vieja.

-¡Calma, mi comilón! ¿Qué hacéis aquí un lunes? ¿Dónde están tus madres? ¿No debías estar en el colegio?- dijo Mary apretando al pequeño en sus brazos, pudo ver a la nuera y a la hija avanzando hacia la puerta.

-¡Síiii! ¡Pero me dejaron hoy tener el día libre!- dijo animado

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué ocasión especial es hoy? Ya que tu madre Regina no bromea con eso- sospechó de la repentina visita

-Ah, debe ser por lo de los be…Ops…quiero decir…¡Tengo muuuucha hambreee!- se contuvo a tempo, casi lo había dejado escapar.

-Entonces, vamos a preparar ese almuerzo, ¿ok?- abrazó a la hija y a la nuera

Ellas entraron en la casa y fueron derechas a la cocina a preparar aquel almuerzo sorpresa. Regina ayudó a la suegra a preparar todo mientras David y Emma colocaban la mesa en la sala.

-¡Vamos a almorzar, Henry!- gritó Mary mientras colocaba las bandejas en la mesa. Adoraba cuando la familia se reunía incluso sin ser avisada, no veía la hora de ir a buscar al hermano de Emma a la escuela.

-Mary, disculpa no haber avisado, pero Emma insistió en darte la sorpresa- dijo la morena depositando un beso rápido en la mejilla de la rubia, y a continuación se sirvió en el plato.

-¡Las sorpresas están bien, mi amor, sobre todo cuando envuelven comida!- dijo Emma mientras se servía una generosa ración de arroz.

-No hay problema, Regina, adoro cuando me venís a visitar, aunque yo detesto las sorpresas- dijo riendo mientras le servía al nieto

-¡No hables así, Mary! Siempre es bueno comer bien, incluso un lunes- dijo David con la boca llena de pollo, arrancando las risas de los demás.

-¡Emma y Henry han tenido a quién salir!- dijo Regina moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

El almuerzo estaba yendo viento en popa. La interacción de la familia era algo contagioso y un sencillo almuerzo de un lunes se volvió una fiesta, todo se agitó más cuando Neal llegó de la escuela y fueron a jugar a la consola.

Henry y Neal movían los dedos, frenéticos, en una disputa con sus coches de Formula 1 en la gran pantalla, Emma estaba entusiasmada con la competición, sus ojos no salían de la tele, Regina, por otro lado, pensaba en una forma de contar la noticia.

-¿Qué tal un vino?- sugirió David ya levantándose para ir a la bodega

-Buena idea, amor, voy a buscar las copas – dijo Mary caminando hacia la cocina

Regina y Emma se miraron, sus pensamientos estaban en otro mundo hasta la vuelta de la pareja más vieja, no habían caído en lo de la bebida alcohólica.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo David dejando la botella sobre la mesa de centro. Mary llegó con las copas enseguida

Henry, que hasta ese momento estaba concentrado en el juego, comenzó a mirar detalladamente aquella escena mientras Mary servía el vino en las copas.

-Eh, abuela, tengo una duda- dijo el pequeño colocándose la manita en el mentón poniendo en pausa el juego, bajo las protestas del tío.

-¿Qué duda, mi amor?- dijo la más vieja sirviendo otra copa

-¿Los bebés pueden beber vino?- el pequeño arqueó una ceja

Mary no entendió y quería saber a dónde quería llegar el nieto con esa pregunta.

-¿Bebés? ¿Qué bebés, pequeño?- dejó la botella cerca de la última copa servida.

-Henry…- Emma intentó reprender al hijo, pero el chico ni siquiera prestó atención a la madre

-¡Jo abuela! ¿Mis mamás pueden beber vino?- dijo el muchacho con una arruga en la cabeza, ahora era él quien no entendía

-Sí, cariño…¿Qué hay de malo?- fue David quien respondió

-¡Mis madres no pueden!- Henry alertó mirando a Mary –¡Abuela, ellas van a tener dos, dos, abuela! ¡Eso puede hacer mal!- decía desesperado, estaba preocupado por sus hermanitos

-¿Dos qué, pequeño?- David no entendía

-¡Dos, abuelo!- el pequeño gritó

-Henry…-Regina encaró al hijo seria, pero fue en vano

-¡Dos hermanitos! ¡Voy a tener dos hermanitos! ¡Uno de cada mamá!- dijo el pequeño sonriente señalando las barrigas de sus madres, mostrando así que eran dos.

-Herman…- Mary ni siquiera consiguió acabar la frase, se desmayó, dejando caer todo el vino en la mesa manchando el mantel.

-¡Noooo!- en ese momento, Regina gritó llevándose las manos al rostro, querían evitar precisamente aquello.

Emma se quedó estática, mientras Henry salió corriendo, asustado con la escena y David se agachó para socorrer a su esposa aunque él estaba totalmente confuso.

-¿Mamá murió?- Neal desorbitó los ojos dejando caer al suelo el control de la consola

-¡Perdón, mamás! ¡Yo no quería matar a la abuela!- Henry lloraba encogido detrás del sofá

-¡NADIE HA MUERTO, NIÑOS!- afirmó David, Henry dejó de llorar y Neal respiró aliviado –Ahora, a ver si entiendo…- el hombre alternaba las miradas entre Mary, Regina y Emma -¿Hermanitos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Dos? ¿Yo escuché DOS? ¿Vosotras…?- apuntaba a la barriga de la nuera -¿Tendréis gemelos?- decía mientras intentaba despertar a la esposa -¡Dios mío! El doble de pañales – dijo arrancando carcajadas de la hija y de la nuera.

-En realidad no…- Emma comenzó la explicación, David no había entendido lo que el nieto había querido decir –Henry lo dijo bien…uno de cada madre…- hizo una mueca señalándose a ella y después a la esposa

-¿EMBARAZADAS?- Mary despertó gritando -¿LAS DOS? ¿AL MISMO TIEM…?- se desmayó otra vez

-Er…Sí, papá…- Swan respondió a la pregunta de la madre mirando al hombre canoso, ella estaba roja como un tomate –Creo que es mejor que cuides de mamá…

-¿Cómo ha pasado eso?- Nolan colocó a Mary en el sofá

-¡El médico colocó la semillita en el agujerito del pipí de mamás!- respondió Henry creyéndose muy listo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está diciendo este niño? ¿QUÉ LE ESTÁIS ENSEÑANDO A MI NIETO?- Mary saltó del sofá, echó a andar de un lado a otro aturdida - ¿HABÉIS PERDIDO EL JUICIO?

-Mary Margareth…- David susurró reprendiéndola, ella no prestaba oídos

-O mejor, no tenéis juicio ninguno…- cogió el móvil de la hija, buscaba un contacto específico -¿Cómo habéis dejado que esto pase? ¡Son dos bebés!- marcó el número deseado -¿Quién os va a cuidar? ¡Emma no tiene cabeza para ser madre sola!- el móvil daba señal de llamada, Regina y Emma no entendían nada.

-¡Espera un momento, mamá! ¡Tú misma me dijiste que sería una buena madre!- Swan se defendió

-¡Dije eso porque confío en Regina para cuidarte! Pero ahora…- la mujer atendió -¡Cora!

-Disculpe, ¿quién habla?- Cora desconocía aquel número

-¡Mary Margareth! La madre de su nuera…Cora, ¡debe venir a mi casa ahora mismo! Le mando la dirección por mensaje…¡No haga preguntas! Tiene que venir, ¡es sobre nuestras hijas!- colgó

-¿Qué has hecho?- Regina desorbitó los ojos

-¡He llamado a tu madre, muchachita!- le devolvió el móvil a la hija

-¿Muchachita?- Regina cruzó los brazos con mirada irónica

-¿Mamá? ¿Has perdido el poco sentido común que te quedaba?- Emma miró del hermano al hijo, que ya jugaba ajenos a la "conversación" de los adultos.

-¡Mira a ver cómo hablas conmigo, muchacha! ¡Soy tu madre! ¡Y Cora tiene que estar al corriente de esta confusión en que os habéis metido! ¡Necesitáis ayuda!- alteró el tono de voz

-¿De qué hablas, mamá?- la rubia no entendía

-Mary…¡Sé cuidarme!- la morena resopló, ya irritada

-¡No! ¡No sabes! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es tener todo en versión doble? ¿Ya habéis pensando en las nauseas? ¿En la incomodidad de las barrigas? ¡Emma no tiene noción de lo que es ser madre, Regina!- Mary estaba histérica

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya no soy una niña!- Swan puso cara de enfado

-Querida…Regina y Emma son adultas…- David intentaba apaciguarla antes de que la conversación se convirtiese en discusión.

-¡Puede ser, querido! ¡Pero nuestra pequeña me necesita! ¡Y yo voy a cuidar de nuestra hija!- afirmó

-¡Yo puedo cuidar de Emma!- Regina alteró la voz irritada

-Claro que puedes, Regina…- David tocó el hombro de la nuera –Mary y yo vamos a comparar el postre…¡Ya venimos!- agarró a la esposa por la mano escapando de aquel fuego cruzado, ella lo siguió a disgusto.

-¿Tu madre se volvió loca?- Mills encaró a la esposa

-Ya no iba muy bien…- intentó aguantar la risa, traviesa

-¿Sabes?...- agarró la cintura de la rubia –En una cosa tu madre tiene razón…

-¿En qué sería?- rozó la nariz con la otra

-Vamos a necesitar ayuda…- confesó sin muchas ganas

-Creo que ya hemos pasado por eso…Somos madres…- recordó descendiendo una mano tonta hacia las caderas de la esposa

-¿Hasta de las hormonas a flor de piel?- retiró la mano atrevida

-Sobre todo…- dijo maliciosa

-No se engañe, srta. Swan…las hormonas envuelven mucho más que nuestro apetito sexual…- agarró las manos de la rubia frente al cuerpo.

-Nos la apañaremos…- pegó su cabeza en la de la otra que sonrió

-Has madurado tanto desde que te conocí…- susurró Regina

-Espero no estar tan madura…- hizo una mueca -¿No estoy vieja, no?- encaró los ojos almendra

-No, Em…¡Deja de ser boba! ¡Me has entendido!- le dio un leve golpe en el hombro

-Ay…¡no se debe golpear a una gestante, bruta!- montó drama

-¡Emma!- Mills miró seria

-¡Vale, vale! Paro…- apartó algunos mechones de la morena –Te debo todo en lo que me he convertido a ti, amor…Viviremos una nueva fase y estoy feliz por compartirla contigo…- cerró el espacio entre ellas con un beso calmo y romántico –Te amo…- susurró entre labios

-Yo también…- respondió con los ojos cerrados –Vamos a conseguirlo…Creo en ello…- volvieron a darse besos y caricias sin prisa, nada importaba en aquel instante, solo esperar a que su familia aumentara.


	47. Reacciones

**Reacciones**

Regina y Emma miraban a Henry y Neal mientras Mary y David todavía no habían vuelto del super, ellas estaban sentadas en el espacioso sofá, mientras los pequeños estaban con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra jugando a la consola, gritaban y reían animados con el resultado del juego, rubia y morena ni prestaban atención a los muchachos, estaban bobas acariciando una la barriga de la otra, los ojos brillando y la sonrisa nítida en ambos rostros.

Cora llegó a casa de los padres de Emma algo preocupada, pensó mil cosas malas, su preocupación por Regina había aumentado mucho durante aquellos años, ni siquiera se podía imaginar el motivo de la extraña llamada de Mary Margareth, apenas se hablaban, así que, para que la mujer la llamara, algo grave tenía que haber sucedido.

-¡Mamás!- Henry detuvo el juego -¿Mamás?- llamó otra vez -¡MAMÁS!- gritó, ellas estaban en otro planeta, en el mundo que era solo de ellas.

-¿Am?- Regina despertó -¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

-¡Hay alguien en la puerta!- dijo

-¡Joder! ¿Se habrán olvidado la llave?- Swan pensó que eran sus padres.

-Em…Tu madre está fuera de órbita con la noticia…- Regina se echó a reír -¡Ve a abrir la puerta!- dijo riendo

-¡Neal, abre la puerta!- ordenó -¡Los hermanos pequeños sirven para eso!- y el muchacho se levantó voluntariosamente

-¡Qué cara tienes, Em!- le dio un golpe en el brazo - ¡Explotación de menores es un crimen!- rió otra vez, Henry observaba a las madres en silencio, ¡cómo le gustaba verlas bien!

-¿Qué? No pude disfrutar en su momento de un hermano pequeño…Él es feliz…- se encogió de hombros

-Ven acá, srta. Swan…- Regina atrajo a la esposa para un beso lento, eran puro empalague.

-¡Ems!- Neal llamó entrando en la sala seguido de una señora más vieja

-¿Mamá?- Regina desorbitó los ojos y Emma prácticamente saltó del sofá ante la presencia de Cora -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron ambas

-¡Eso pregunto yo! ¿Qué ha pasado para que aquella descerebrada me llamara! ¿Alguien ha muerto? ¡Por lo que veo la Tercera Guerra Mundial no ha estallado!- dijo Cora irritada, la casa de los Swan's no era un sitio muy agradable para ella.

-¡No hables así de mi madre! ¡Ella tiene nombre!- Emma defendió a su madre

-Vale, Swan…¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó impaciente

-A mi madre en verdad se le cruzaron los cables…-la rubia movía la cabeza de un lado a otro -¡Dios! ¿Tu madre en mi casa?- susurró más para ella misma que para Regina imaginando lo que Mary tenía que decirle.

-¡Aún no ha pasado nada!- entró Mary Margareth en la sala acompañada del marido -¡Hola Cora!- saludó, había escuchado el insulto pero lo dejó estar.

La madre de Regina se giró y saludó sin muchas ganas. Las esposas se quedaron mirando con cara de "¿y ahora qué?", Mary parecía estar más calmada, sin embargo agitada como si fuera ella la que estuviera embarazada.

-¡Sin rodeos! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Cora reviró los ojos

Mary Margareth sentó a la hija y a la nuera como si aún fueran dos niñas pequeñas y comenzó un discurso sobre todos los cuidados que deberían tomar, Cora dedujo que todo aquello se debía al embarazo de su nuera, hasta ahora todo lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de Mary era "bla bla, bla", sus pensamientos vagaban por bares y la bonita visión de una cierta rubia, iría tras Mal, había decidido, y por eso quiso poner fin a todo aquel parloteo.

-Con permiso…Estoy segura de que ya saben lidiar con la llegada de un bebé, ¿o se ha olvidado? Ya tienen a Henry, ¡deje ya eso! ¡Regina y Emma son adultas! Es más, ni sé qué pinto aquí…¡perder mi tiempo ciertamente!- casi escupió la última frase.

-¡Serán dos bebés, abuela!- contó Henry animado al escuchar la conversación, aún jugaba con el tío, pero sus oídos estaban siempre alertas.

-¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Su hija ha sido premiada!- soltó guasona Cora, pensaba que la rubia tendría gemelos.

-Yo también estoy embarazada, mamá…- dijo Regina avergonzada

-¿CÓMO?- desorbitó los ojos

-A eso quería llegar, Cora, ¡nuestras hijas han perdido la cabeza!- dijo Mary preocupada, Cora ya no aguantaba más aquel asunto

-¡Mi hija sabe muy bien lo que hace, sra. Swan! ¡No veo motivo para este escándalo!- Cora fue a abrazar al nieto para despedirse.

-Gracias, mamá…- Regina le dio las gracias en un tono bajo

-¿Qué no ve el motivo? ¿Cuál es vuestro problema?- Mary se excedió

-¡Mira, Mary Margareth, ya he escuchado bastante por hoy!- Regina se levantó irritada –¡Emma y yo seremos madres! ¡Bueno, ya lo somos! ¡Deja de dártelas de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanitos porque no lo eres! ¡La vida no es perfecta, los pajaritos no hacen las tareas por nosotros, tendremos dificultades y lo sabemos, no teníamos idea que sería en estas circunstancias, pero estamos disfrutando el momento así que deja de ser paranoica! ¡Estaremos bien!- cogió el bolso –Ven, Henry…Nos vamos casa…

-¡Pero ma el juego no ha acabado aún! – el muchacho protestó, quería pasar más tiempo en casa de los abuelos

-¡Ya habéis estado demasiado tiempo delante de ese aparato!- empujó al hijo hacia la salida

Emma siguió a la esposa en silencio, comenzó a sentir nauseas, Henry insistió para que Cora fuera a su casa, quería aprovechar el día "sin clase" al máximo y nada mejor que la compañía de la abuela.

Ya había caído la tarde, y Regina preparó la cena, Cora amaba pasar tiempo con su nieto, el amor de ambos era palpable, diferente a como la morena había pensado, su madre estaba feliz por ambas y no le dio un ataque como a Mary, la vieja Mills hasta se ofreció para ayudar en lo que necesitaran.

Cenaron animados, Henry se ofreció a ayudar a la abuela a lavar la loza y los dos canturreaban canciones infantiles mientras secaban los platos. Regina y Emma aprovecharon para tomar un baño juntas, ya que Henry estaba distraído con Cora.

-¿Qué le dio a mi madre?- Emma se desvestía bajo la mirada atenta de Regina que hacía lo mismo

-Se quedó sorprendida, amor…Como nosotras…- Mills a pesar de todo intentaba entender el lado de la suegra, se recogió el cabello y reguló la ducha a continuación.

Emma, que observaba atenta, tragó en seco ante la visión de la morena desnuda, ella estaba de espalda mojándose las zonas que faltaban y se estiró un poco para coger el gel, dejando así su trasero aún más empinado.

-Sigues hermosa…- Swam se olvidó del tema que estaban hablando y se aceró a la esposa agarrándola por detrás, rozando su intimidad en el voluminoso trasero de la otra, cubriendo los pechos con sus manos –Deja que yo te ayudo…- susurró contra la nuca de la morena que soltó un quedo suspiro.

-Em…- su voz salió en tono de súplica –Puedo bañarme sola…- cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio en el intento vano de contener el deseo que ya la asaltaba.

-Te deseo…- Emma giró a su esposa hacia ella y comenzó un beso casi desesperado, la morena jadeaba en mitad de los besos, sus lenguas danzaban, la una con la otra, alternaban entre lamidas y chupadas, aquel beso se volvió urgente y sus cuerpos ya estaban febriles por el calor. Regina, que hasta entonces intentaba contener su excitación y apartarse de lo que estaba por venir, acabó jadeando, sus ojos cerrados, las gotas de agua salpicaban las pestañas negras ofreciendo una visión divina, Swan pegó su cabeza a la de la morena, totalmente excitada, y agarró la nuca de su esposa, el baño ya estaba cubierto de vapor, creando un clima más sensual entre ellas.

-Yo también mi amor…Pero…- la morena iba a decir algo, sin embargo fue arrancada de su frase consciente cuando la rubia le tocó el clítoris comenzando un ligero masaje con el dedo índice.

-Shhhh…- Swan selló de nuevo sus labios y empezó a masajearla en "ocho"

-¡Oh cielos Em, no podemos hacer esto ahora…!- Regina intentó usar la poca sanidad que le quedaba –Henry puede escuchar…- su voz salió arrasada, Emma continuó ignorando a la mujer por completo –Mi madre está aquí…- apeló, suspirando, su cuerpo daba señales claras de que no quería parar, en realidad Mills no mandaba en su propio cuerpo cuando el asunto era su esposa, aquello no había cambiado.

-Olvídalos…Te necesito…- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja –Te necesito más que antes…- llevó la mano de su esposa hacia su propia intimidad –Hazme el amor…-gimió en voz baja

-¡Dios! Estás…tan…- Regina sintió la humedad en sus dedos y claramente no era agua.

-¿Mojada?- gimió la rubia

-S…sí…Yo…- cogió aire –No es justo…- Regina acababa de dejar de luchar

-No pienses…Sé que también me deseas, que necesitas este contacto tanto como yo…- deslizó un dedo dentro de la morena.

-¡Ammmm!- tembló con la sensación de ser llenada, aquello era regocijante y extremadamente placentero –Lo nece…sito…- afirmó y comenzaron un beso caliente cargado de lujuria y sentimiento.

El agua templada mojaba sus cuerpos, la estancia estaba empañada debido al vapor, Mills ya tenía los pechos prensados en la puerta de la ducha, sus dedos dejaban marcas en el vidrio, gemía ávidamente con las caricias de la esposa en su espalda, podía sentir la intimidad de la rubia moviéndose frenéticamente contra sus nalgas, Swan mordía y chupaba el pulso palpitante de su cuello mientras sus dedos trabajaban sin descanso, el ruido en el cristal denunciaba el vaivén de sus cuerpos, Regina imploraba por más mientras la rubia la embestía sin prisa, ella quería prolongar el placer de la esposa, ora estocaba con velocidad, ora con extrema delicadeza.

-Em…- susurró Regina apretando los ojos, sentía una terrible desazón en su bajo vientre, necesitaba que aquello fuera contenido de alguna manera, quería acabar pronto con aquello, ¡Swan estaba jugando con fuego! Esa manía de hacer que la morena llegara casi al límite y parar en la mejor parte. Mills ya no aguantaba más aquello, quería gritar y soltar todas las palabrotas que contuviera su vocabulario, pero no podía gritar, sabía que Henry y Cora estaban en la sala, y aunque ellas estuvieran en el baño del cuarto, Regina tenía consciencia de que podría ser muy escandalosa. Emma paró las estocadas y puso a la esposa de frente, comenzó a chuparle los rígidos pezones, Mills gemía quedamente, su tórax subía y bajaba con constancia -¡No pares…Yo..yo…amm!- perdió el aire cuando la rubia sacó el dedo para añadir otro, lentamente -¡Rápido Emma! ¡Rápido! –ordenaba, ya estaba casi llegando -¡Haz que me corra, Emma! ¡Venga!- se desesperó agarrada a los cabellos mojados, forzó la cabeza de la esposa hacia su propia intimidad, Swan sonrió maliciosa y no se detuvo, sintió que Regina apretaba sus dedos denunciando el orgasmo que vendría, Mills gimió demasiado alto cuando sintió la voraz lengua succionarle el clítoris -¡Emmaaaaaaaaaa!- sus piernas flaquearon haciéndola deslizarse por el cristal, el clímax la había golpeado con una fuerza descomunal.

Regina intentaba recuperar el aliento, respiraba velozmente, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, cuando los abrió se deparó con una nueva visión, Emma apoyaba una de sus manos en el cristal mientras se masturbaba, restregaba los dedos con ímpetu, palpitaba, no iba a aguantar a que la morena retomara sus fuerzas, gemía palabras inconexas y alguna que otra palabrota. Mills estaba sorprendida ante tal agonía de la rubia, estaba exhausta, pero aún así llevó a la esposa al suelo encajándose entre sus piernas, sus sexos se chocaron de forma brusca y desesperada, el agua que caía de la ducha aún mejoraba la sensación, la fricción de sus cuerpos mojados producía un placer sin límites, un vaivén violento se apoderó de las dos, la búsqueda de contacto se hacía cada vez más urgente, ora aumentaba el movimiento, ora lo disminuían, sabían que estaban al límite, el contraste con el suelo y el agua fue un efecto totalmente nuevo, estallaron en un orgasmo devastador, gimieron alcazando intensamente el ápice.

-Creo que es mejor que acabemos el baño…- pronunció Regina aparentemente recuperada tras algunos minutos, apoyó una de las manos en el suelo para levantarse.

-Eh…Sí…- Emma hizo lo mismo -¿Todo bien?- preguntó preocupada con el bienestar de su esposa, pensó de repente en el hijo que su esposa engendraba.

-Nunca me he sentido tan bien…- empezó a enjabonarse rápidamente

-Discúlpame…-Swan pidió avergonzada

-¿Por qué, mi amor? Ya te he dicho que estoy bien…- confirmó

-¿De verdad? ¿No estás sintiendo nada?- tenía dudas

-Sí, no…quiero decir…- se pasó las manos por las caderas –Estoy un poco dolorida, pero sabemos que la causa es este suelo…- pestañeó maliciosa, Emma aún tenía una expresión preocupada –No te pongas así, amor…- alzó la barbilla de la esposa para encarar los ojos verdes –No voy a privarme de ti…¡me siento genial!- afirmó –Nuestro bebé está bien…Yo…creo que todo será diferente esta vez, necesitaba esto tanto como tú…También es mi necesidad y no voy a huir de ello…

-No quiero haceros ningún daño…- suspiró –Sois mi vida…- tocó el vientre de la esposa y Mills hizo lo mismo en el de la rubia

-Somos parte uno de otros…- pegó su cabeza en la de la otra –Estoy segura de que nuestros bebés han adorado lo que hemos hecho…- la tomó en un beso tierno –Ahora tenemos de verdad que terminar este baño, pues mi madre debe estar preguntándose qué baño ha sido este…- hizo una mueca, no quería imaginar otra pillada de la madre.

-Y poner a Henry en la cama…- recordó Emma

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Ya ha pasado la hora de meter en la cama a ese mocito!- Regina que ya había acabado el baño corrió a coger la toalla, era muy estricta con los horarios del hijo, Swan rió ante el desespero de la morena.

-Calma, amor…¡Henry no va a huir!- cerró la ducha mientras observaba a la otra vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Regina entró en la sala algo avergonzada, encarar a la madre después de un buen polvo era extraño, Emma apareció tras la esposa, al contrario que la morena, ella parecía no importarle lo que habían acabado de hacer.

-¡Qué maravilla!- Cora aplaudía a ambas -¡Podríais esperar al menos a que yo me fuera! ¿Perdisteis el sentido común de repente?- fusiló a las mujeres con la mirada

-Disculpa la tardanza, mamá…el agua estaba de verdad muy agradable…- Regina dio la primera disculpa que le vino a la mente

-¡Por Dios, Regina! ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer que el baño tardó por eso? ¡Soy vieja, pero no idiota! Henry está aquí, ¡respetad a vuestro hijo!- reprendió indignada con la situación

-¡Calma, suegra! ¿Acaso se escuchó algo?- preguntó Emma cínica

-¿Eso es en serio Swan? ¿Prácticamente devoras a Regina sin pudor y aún tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntar tal cosa? ¡Gracias a Dios tenéis un buen "home cinema" que me ayudó a no escuchar esos gemidos! ¡Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la obra que parecía que hacíais en la ducha! ¿Aún está entera?- dijo irónica

-Mamá…Yo…- Ehh…- no sabía qué responder, aquello tenía que dejar de suceder. Cada dos por tres Regina era puesta en evidencia por algún pariente –Voy a acostar a Henry…- dijo rápido desapareciendo

-¡Haces muy bien Regina!- reviró los ojos encarando enseguida a la nuera.

-¿Qué bicho te ha mordido?- Emma se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la suegra, en realidad había estado observando que Mills se ponía cada vez más incómoda con las aproximaciones más íntimas entre ellas.

-¡Ninguno Swan! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ve a acostar a Henry junto con Regina!- ordenó para librarse de la nuera

-Ah, ah, suegrita…Te conozco bien, ¿qué está pasando? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…- gesticuló con un asentimiento para alentarla

Cora suspiró y se sentó, pensativa, en el sofá, Emma hizo lo mismo, sentándose al lado de la suegra.

-No sé qué hacer…¡Siempre sé lo que hacer! ¡Tengo el control de la situación!- soltó de forma rápida, la rubia rió

-¿Es aquella camarera, no? Estás hablando de ella…- dedujo

-Ya lo sabes…siempre lo has sabido…yo…no puedo hacer esto, no sé cómo hacerlo…- escondió el rostro entre las manos

-¿Qué exactamente no sabes hacer? Tengo algunas películas guays que puedo enseñarte, ¡solo no se lo digas a Regina!- Emma rió traviesa

-¿Cómo?- Cora miró a la nuera incrédula -¡No hablo de eso!

-Ah, perdón…¿De qué hablas en realidad?- arqueó una ceja

-¡No soy lesbiana!- asumió su real preocupación, Cora estaba en un estado emocional delicado.

-¡Entonces es eso!- Emma se echó a reír

-¿Cuál es la gracia, Swan?- miró a la rubia con rabia y se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia la salida.

-Perdón…Vuelve aquí…- Emma la cogió del brazo –Es solo…da igual…Las cosas no son de esa manera…- intentó poner su expresión más seria –Aunque se haya llevado toda una vida heterosexual, es posible descubrir la homosexualidad en la fase "adulta", ¡en tu caso ya en la vejez!- dijo guasona, ¡no perdía una! Ni en aquellos momento serios.

-¡Ten cuidado Swan! ¡No estoy pidiendo consejos!- dijo seca

-¡Ok, ok! Lo sé…solo quería ayudar…- levantó las manos en señal de rendición, iba a marcharse

-Swan…- Cora la llamó, vacilante

-¿Sí?- se giró hacia la suegra

-¿Tú qué harías?- su voz salió demasiado baja, ¿estaba Cora avergonzada?

-Yo iría tras ella…- sonrió al recordar a Regina. De repente, una sonrisita traviesa brotó en los labios de la más joven -¡Le enseñaría quién manda! Eres muy sexy, Cora…- dijo el nombre de la suegra por primera vez, en tono casual, sin gracias o intercambio de zarpazos –¡Regina claramente heredó su belleza de ti!- elogió sincera

-¿Qué estás queriendo insinuar, Swan?- preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-¡Empuja a esa mujer contra la pared y fóllala con fuerza!- dijo

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal absurdo…? – arqueó las cejas, indignada

-Sé que santa no eres…¡Así que deja de fingir ser la anciana recatada que a mí no me engañas!- encaró a la más vieja

-Swan…Swan…- meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, en el fondo le estaba encantando la conversación con la nuera.

-Lo que estás sintiendo es algo bueno y absolutamente normal, no tiene nada que ver con la orientación sexual, ¡el amor no sigue calendarios, Mills!- afirmó –Regina misma es un ejemplo de eso, no todos tiene la suerte que yo he tenido…- se refirió a haber descubierto su homosexualidad en la adolescencia –no veo problema en que estés enamorada…¡Te apoyo! Amor es amor…Vívelo y no tengas miedo…- sonrió

-Creo que ella tiene a otra persona…- se desahogó otra vez -¿Y si me rechaza?

-¿Cora Mills insegura? ¿He vivido para ver esto?- rió sin pudor, pero pronto se contuvo, la más vieja la miraba con furia –Lo siento, suegra…- se tapó la boca con las manos –Si realmente le gustas…nadie la apartará de ti…- afirmó convencida –¡Deja de preocuparte por las etiquetas, por la sociedad! Olvida todo, sigue el afecto que sientes por esa mujer, lo que eres o dejas de ser solo te atañe a ti únicamente…¡Ve tras ella! ¡Si no vas, nunca sabrás! ¡Tendrás que arriesgarte!- sonrió –Confío en ti, Cora…Deja que el corazón te guie, te lleve hacia el camino del amor…Encontrar una nueva forma de amor con alguien del mismo sexo está mucho más relacionado con el afecto que con la sexualidad…Piensa en eso…- salió de la sala en dirección al cuarto de Henry, dejando a una Cora reflexiva en el salón. Mills pensó por algunos minutos encarando el techo.

"Sí…¡Mi hija es una mujer con suerte!", pensó en todo lo que Emma le había dicho y se puso en pie, iría a ver a Mal esa misma noche, poner su antiguo "plan" en práctica. Ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta, cuando Regina salió del cuarto del hijo con Emma detrás.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, mamá?- preguntó la morena, Swan sonrió de lado deduciendo que sus consejos habían dado en el blanco.

-A resolver un asunto que lleva pendiente casi cinco años…- sonrió confiada, su mirada se cruzó con la de la nuera que le devolvió el gesto con una mirada alentadora como si le dijera: "¡Ve!" Y Cora salió del edificio de la hija rumbo a cierto bar, un bar que guardaba la llave de su corazón.

Al llegar, eligió un asiento en la punta de la barra, barrió el salón buscando a Mal, pero no la encontró, alzó el cuerpo para mirar mejor y allí estaba ella, elegante e imponente, gesticulaba con algunos camareros, claramente dando órdenes y la sonrisa que brotó en los labios de Cora denunciaba su acelerado corazón.

"¡Cálmate Cora Mills! Solo es una mujer con la que tienes que conversar"

Intentó convencerse de que solo era eso. Mal sonreía a todos, era palpable la alegría que ella ponía en su trabajo, parecía feliz, lo que de cierta forma molestó a Cora, sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrisa en el rostro de la dueña del bar se deshizo, caminó mientras secaba una copa hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó seca, dejando la copa en el estante

-Tenía que verte…- bajó la cabeza, su voz salió demasiado baja, era difícil asumir lo que de verdad la había llevado ahí

-No tengo tiempo, vuelve en otro momento…- Mal quería que Cora fuera directa, no quería jugar a tener sexo, quería compartir la vida.

A Cora le extrañó la frialdad de Mal, intentaba formular una frase coherente para explicar el motivo real de estar ahí, sin embargo nada salió de su boca, nada que viniera a su mente era suficiente para explicar. La sra. Smith encaraba los ojos castaños esperando una palabra, pero ante la demora, ella sencillamente se giró y volvió al trabajo. Mills permaneció allí, intentando poner su plan en práctica. Mal, en algún momento, miró a Cora por largos segundos, segundos en los cuales Mills desistió y salió del bar.

"No voy a humillarme"

Cora echó a andar por la ciudad sin rumbo, su orgullo estaba herido otea vez, pensaba en cómo hablaría con Mal, en cómo extrañaba el tiempo que pasaban juntas.

-¿Por qué has sido tan indiferente conmigo, Mal?- Mills pensó en voz alta, sentía el frío cortar su rostro mientras se secaba las lágrimas que descendían libres, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lloraba, aquel trato frío y la forma en que Mal había hablado, la hizo pensar: "¡Mal está con otra persona!" Inhaló aire en el intento de recuperarse del llanto compulsivo que ahora la acometía, los celos eran algo doloroso, sentimiento extraño que insistía en quemar su pecho, su sangre hervía solo recordando la escena de Mal con Cruella aquel día en la hacienda Encantados. Cora necesitaba valor para poner su plan en marcha.

"¡No te voy a perder por una cualquiera! ¡Eres mía, Mal!"

Pensó, confiada, ¡volvería y ahora sería diferente! Mal no la haría pasar por tonta, nadie tenía ese derecho, ¿ser tratada como una vulgar cliente? ¡Jamás! La señora Smith mal sabía lo que Cora le reservaba.

* * *

Pasaron unos meses y Cora extendió su estancia en Nueva York, aún estaba armándose de valor para ir a aquel bar y hacer que Mal escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir, tenía que armarse contra cualquier objeción que la camarera pudiera aducir.

Robin comenzó a tener más carga horaria en Mills Company bajo la atenta mirada de la presidenta, la realidad era que Regina disminuyó sus quehaceres en la empresa, amaba su trabajo sin embargo su familia se había vuelto su prioridad, estaban a finales del tercer mes y habían decidido que sería ahora cuando dieran la noticia juntas.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Vais a enfrentaros a la Tercera Guerra Mundial!- gritó Ruby en medio del establecimiento -¿EMBARAZADAS? ¿CÓMO HABÉIS CONSEGUIDO ESA HAZAÑA?- parecía no creerlo

-¿Cuatro meses? ¿En serio? ¿CUATRO MESES Y SOLO NOS LO CONTÁIS AHORA?- Lily estaba indignada ante la tardía novedad.

-Lo siento, Lily…No queríamos armar tanto alboroto…- dijo Emma tímida, un poco culpable esta vez

-Queríamos garantías…Ahorrar un sufrimiento mayor si ocurría algo malo…- Regina completó la frase

-¡Podéis levantaros ya esas blusas! ¡Queremos ver las barriguitas!- Ruby empujó a las dos hacia la cocina de la cafetería.

-¡No! ¡Rubs! Por favor…- Swan se moría de la vergüenza, ya tenía una redondez visible, hasta su rostro estaba más redondo.

-¡No te vas a librar de esta, rubia! ¡Siempre escupías hacia arriba diciendo que nunca quedarías embarazada!- intentó levantar la blusa, pero Emma se apartó, Lily se reía de la amiga y de la esposa al mismo tiempo.

-No seas pesada…- lloriqueó poniéndose detrás de Regina, que se reía de la situación

-¡Vamos Emma Swan! ¡Levanta esa blusa!- Ruby alzó la tela con fuerza -¡Dios! ¡De verdad estás esperando un bebé!- desorbitó los ojos ante la sorpresa, era evidente la vida que estaba en camino.

-Bueno…Estoy gorda, ¿no?...- sonrió débilmente, aquello era lo que realmente molestaba a Swan –Pero feliz…Digo, estoy mejor ahora porque han sido meses pésimos. Apenas podía cocinar en mi propio restaurante…- hizo una mueca al recordar todas las veces que sintió nauseas.

-¿Y tú, Regina? ¿No dices nada? ¿Cómo os sentís con todo esto? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué locura!- dijo Lily todo de una vez, estaba entusiasmada

-Feliz…No podría describirlo de otra manera…- se acarició la barriga sonriendo –Estamos viviendo un momento diferente…- abrazó a Emma por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Supongo que tendréis hambre, ¿no? Ya que lleváis dos vidas más…- Ruby hizo la observación y le gritó a Granny para que preparara una adecuada comida para las mujeres, de hecho, estaban hambrientas, como siempre desde que supieron lo del embarazo, se quedaron en la barra, ya que una de las dos camareras no podía dejar de atender a los clientes. Almorzaron conversando de asuntos banales, Lily fue a servir el postre, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-He escuchado decir que las mujeres en vuestra condición sienten excitación todo el rato…- susurró echada sobre la barra, después miró a los lados, tenía que comprobar que nadie la escuchara -¡Apuesto a que estáis follando como locas!- se rió sin pudor alguno en la cara de las dos mujeres, se marchó con una sonrisa guasona para atender un nuevo pedido. Regina se atragantó con el trozo de tarta al escuchar aquello, Emma pidió agua a Granny que prontamente se la sirvió.

-Aquí está…- colocó el vaso en la barra –Tened cuidado, comer deprisa puede hacerle daño al bebé…- alertó la anciana, Granny ya conocía lo del embarazo de ambas hacía tiempo, pues la propia Mary Margareth se lo contó, aunque la abuelita sabía guardar un secreto. Tras meterse mucho con la pareja, Lily y Ruby se pusieron serias, les dieron las felicidades oportunas y se ofrecieron para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, Emma y Regina se lo agradecieron e hicieron una observación antes de marcharse.

-Hércules ya lo sabía…- contó Swan traviesa en cuanto entró en el escarabajo, ellas se quedaron boquiabiertas, pues el propio hijo les había escondido tal información –No lo culpéis…Sabe guardar un secreto…- rubia y morena rieron alto, y arrancaron dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigas indignadas con el silencio del hijo, tendrían una conversación seria con el pequeño, ¡vaya que sí!

La notica se extendió rápidamente, todos en la Mills Company comentaban sobre el tercer embarazo de la presidenta, algunos rumoreaban también sobre su esposa, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, pues Regina evitaba el menor contacto con los trabajadores. En el restaurante Swan's el equipo trataba a la chef con mimos, Emma se aprovechaba de la situación, nunca estaba de más la atención, tenía unos trabajadores maravillosos.

A Tinker, al enterarse, le faltó poco para volar. Saltaba y gritaba sin parar, abrazó a Emma y a Regina muchas veces, además de los besos que alternó entre ambas, Killian estaba sorprendido, nunca imaginó que viviría para ver a Emma embarazada, él se echó a reír sin vergüenza en la cara de la amiga, y le recordó que no podría beber y que se pondría gorda, Swan le dio unos buenos golpes al marido de Tinkerbell, pero al final se echó a reír con sus bromas.

Las novedades corrían tan deprisa que hasta Mulan, a través de Belle, se enteró, Mérida se puso feliz con la noticia, rió mentalmente de la torpe rubia, no había vuelto a tener mayor contacto con Regina, pero aún así las llamó para felicitarlas, les contó alegre que también estaba esperando un bebé, bueno, mejor dicho, esperaba a tres, trillizos, y en ese momento fue el turno de Emma de reírse.

-Si piensas que nosotras tuvimos "suerte", ¿te imaginas aquella pelirroja? ¿TRES? ¡Está esperando a un ejército entero!- la rubia no dejaba de reírse cuando la esposa le contó la noticia.

-¿Lo ves? Al menos hemos aprovechado el espacio para dos…- se refería a las dos barrigas –¡Mérida carga a tres en una sola!- dijo pesando en lo cansado que sería para la pelirroja –Deberíamos invitarlas a almorzar algún día…- pegó la cabeza en el hombro de la esposa que acarició los cabellos cortos de la morena dando un largo suspiro.

-Sí…Podemos…- dijo sin ganas, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero tomando en consideración el tiempo que no se veían, sabía que Regina sentía cariño por su ex sustituta.

Mary y David seguían cuidando de las hijas aun de lejos, en sus mentes, tenían la obligación de estar cerca, ¡a veces demasiado cerca! A Zelena le encantó saber que tendría dos sobrinitos más, incluso dijo que aquella familia tendría que aumentar más, dio una fiesta sorpresa una semana después de descubrirlo, Roland y Dorothy eran solo sonrisas, no veían la hora de que sus primos o primas llegaran. Henry cuidó de las madres en los primeros meses, siempre mandaba un informe a los abuelos, que querían saber cada detalle de la gestación de Emma, el pequeño adoraba poder ayudar y era otro que ansiaba la llegada de los hermanos. Las reacciones fueron diferentes en cada uno, sin embargo todos se mostraron felices por la pareja y rezaban por el bienestar de esas mujeres a las que tanto querían.

* * *

Cora se miraba en el espejo de la gran habitación del hotel, ya habían pasado semanas y semanas, el valor parecía esfumarse cada vez más, ya no podía pensar más ni esperar que el valor surgiese de la nada. No. Aquello nada solucionaría, estaba decidida, sería aquella noche y todo sería diferente, ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, aquella situación cambiaría. Se vistió impecablemente, realzó el maquillaje dándole un aire más jovial, estaba muy bien arreglada y elegante, sin embargo en un vestido más sencillo y menos caro, quería mostrarle a Mal que ni el dinero sería un obstáculo para el amor que llevaba en su pecho.

Miraba, aprensiva, la puerta del bar, tuvo que tomar aire unas tres veces antes de entrar en el local, sus pasos eran firmes e imponentes, Cora anunciaba su entrada triunfal, entrada que no pasó desapercibida por Mal, ambas sintieron sus corazones dispararse cuando sus ojos se clavaron unos en los otros. Ni si dieron cuenta de que estaban próximas, estaban perdidas en las miradas, despertaron cuando un cliente solicitó otra bebida, Mal la sirvió rápidamente, estaba aturdida con la presencia de Cora. Tras ese corto encuentro, su corazón se encogió aún más, ¡cómo amaba a la madre de Regina! Siempre que miraba a Cora su mundo parecía tener sentido, si Mills estaba allí dispuesta a tener una franca conversación, al menos la escucharía.

-Discúlpeme, señora Mills…¿En qué puedo ayudar?- fue formal, sin embargo sus ojos brillaban, y sus manos temblaban denunciando su estado de esperanza.

-Por favor, Mal…Llámame Cora….-suplicó por atención -¿Vamos a otro sitio? Salir de aquí, quizás…He venido con mi chófer…¿Vienes conmigo?- pidió extendiendo la mano, pero su gesto fue ignorado.

-Estoy en mi horario de trabajo, como puedes ver…- gesticuló hacia lo lleno que estaba el establecimiento –no puedo ni debo salir ahora…Si has venido a decir algo, dilo de una vez…- dijo Mal seria

-Aquí no…Por favor…Puedes escoger tú el sitio…

-Ok…Ven…- guió a la más vieja hacia su despacho privado, el ambiente se parecía más a una bodega, todas las paredes cubiertas con estantes de vinos y otras bebidas, en el centro había una mesa con algunos papeles -¿Deseas sentarte?- retiró la silla, pero Cora recusó con un gesto –Está bien…Soy todo oídos, Cora Mills…- se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos esperando las palabras de la mujer que tenía delante.

Por segunda vez, Cora se trabó, miró los ojos azules y se aproximó lentamente, quizás un gesto fuera mejor que las palabras. Sus cuerpos estaban a centímetros de distancia, Mal observaba atenta las expresiones de a otra, al segundo siguiente sus respiraciones compartían el mismo espacio, y Mills dio comienzo al beso, beso tierno y romántico que fue prontamente correspondido, Mal sabía que Cora era su debilidad, pronto el beso que había comenzado calmo se volvió intenso y Cora no quería esperar, su cuerpo ya ardía en brasas y sus manos fueron al encuentro de la intimidad de la otra.

-¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?- Mal empujó a Mills lejos de sí en el intento de recuperar el aliento. Cora la encaró asustada, no esperaba aquello, pensó que su gesto habría salido bien, ledo engaño, la camarera la miraba jadeante, había furia en sus ojos –No estoy para satisfacer tus lujurias…Estás perdiendo el tiempo si es eso lo que has venido a buscar…Dime a qué venir para montar tanta escena Si quieres algo más, dilo...¡Asume de una vez!- dijo seca

-Mal, yo…Err…- Cora no sabía qué decir ante aquellas palabras, quería pedirle disculpas, encontrar las palabras adecuadas al momento, quería soltarlo todo, quería poner en práctica los consejos de la nuera, pero algo se lo impedía. ¿Y si Mal no correspondía sus sentimientos? Un cúmulo de incertezas asolaba su mente sin piedad, una película pasó por su mente, una vida infeliz y sin amor durante años y años, ¿de qué sirvió? De nada. Todo lo que le quedaba era una vida vacía, una vida en la que no quería permanecer.

-Deja decirte una cosa…En realidad es un pedido…- siguió al darse cuenta de que una vez más Mills no diría nada -¡No juegues más conmigo, Cora Mills! – su tono era amenazador –Vienes aquí porque sabes que tienes mi atención, sé lo que pretendes decirme…Pero, ¡eso no basta! ¡Di! ¡Habla!...Derrumba esa murada y dilo de una vez…¿Qué quieres de mí?- instigó

Cora permaneció muda, la confusión estaba estampada en su cara, las palabras de Mal golpearon a la más vieja con fuerza, tenía tanto que decir que no sabía cómo o por dónde comenzar.

-¡Es fácil quedarse callada, Cora! ¡Difícil es exponer los propios sentimientos!- rió irónica –No puedes…- afirmó con desprecio abriendo la puerta del despacho, iba a salir, pero sintió una mano agarrarle el brazo

-¡Espera!- gritó desesperada -¡Lo siento, Mal! ¡Lo siento por todo! ¡Maldición!- escupió llorando –Lo siento mucho…por todo…- miró a Mal profundamente con sus ojos humedecidos –Te amo…


	48. Hormonas

**Hormonas**

-Te amo, Mal…- repitió sustentando la mirada, la camarera se quedó sin reacción, miraba a Cora sin mayor emoción, no porque no sintiera nada, ¡todo lo contrario! Sin embargo, aquellas palabras eran tan surreales que aún estaba procesando la información.

-¿Me…me amas?- dijo más para sí que para la otra, aún así Mills escuchó

-Sí, Mal…- se acercó y agarró el rostro de la dueña del bar con las dos manos –Perdóname…Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde hasta el punto de huir de mi propia felicidad… De huir de ti tantas veces…Discúlpame por los años que te he hecho sufrir, por los meses que estuvimos juntas y yo sencillamente te traté como si fueras una cualquiera en mi cama…- dejó escapar una lágrima –En realidad, Mal…- suspiró y tragó saliva, sentía ganas de llorar, pero se mantuvo firme –Tú nunca has sido ni serás una más, porque siempre fuiste especial…Te necesito a mi lado…

Mal nada dijo, la emoción que sentía era inconmensurable, sabía que amaba a Cora y aquel sentimiento finalmente se vería correspondido. ¿Sentía miedo? Mucho. Cora conseguía ser imprevisible, pero si estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, Mal, con toda seguridad, lo intentaría, ella quería a Mills para el resto de la vida y estaba dispuesta a vivir el amor que tanto había guardado durante aquellos años. De repente, una sonrisa brotó en los labios de la rubia y sus ojos azules centellearon con un brillo diferente, escuchar un " te amo" era mucho más de lo que esperaba viniendo de una mujer tan orgullosa, decidió bromear un poco con ella, no dejaba de ser una prueba, necesitaba tener la certeza antes de admitir su amor con palabras.

-¿Esto es una broma de mal gusto, Mills?- Mal prensó a la otra contra la puerta, aplastándola con su cuerpo -¿Piensas que puedes venir aquí…- susurró en tono autoritario –decir que me amas y pensar que todo queda bien?- sonrió maliciosa –Has llegado tarde…- sonrió de lado, tenía que ponerse seria, su show tenía que durar un poco –Tengo a otra persona…- mintió descaradamente, apoyó las dos manos en la puerta, una a cada lado del rostro de la otra, Cora sintió una rabia súbita tomar posesión de ella, sus ojos quemaban y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

"¡No! ¡No!", pensó la más vieja, no iba a perder a Mal por otra. Se tragó el nudo de la garganta para disipar la desesperación que amenazaba con poseerla, respiró hondo dos veces. Mal parecía divertirse con la expresión de Cora.

-Puede que tengas a alguien, ¡pero ese alguien no soy yo!- Mills habló segura, miraba a Mal con furia, su mirada podría incendiar a la camarera –Lo veo en tus ojos, Mal…- sustentó la mirada, la dueña del bar se sentía desnuda ante los ojos castaños –Sé que estoy marcando tu corazón…- agarró la nuca de la rubia y la atrajo hacia un beso, pero sus bocas no se pegaron, sus alientos se mezclaban y la aproximación repentina de Cora hizo que Mal vacilara.

-¡Cu…cuánta seguridad!- su voz salió cortada debido al contacto, no esperaba aquella respuesta. Una tensión sexual se esparció por la sala, Cora exhalaba lujuria.

-Llámalo como quieras…¡Es un hecho! ¡No existe nadie que ocupe mi lugar!- finalmente unió los labios con los de la otra y un fuego se derramó por los cuerpos de ambas.

Mal pudo sentir algo diferente en el beso, nuevo quizás, había más que deseo, había sentimiento mezclado con algo salvaje. Cuando pensó en provocar, no imaginó la posibilidad de que ella le devolviera el juego de aquella manera, ahora estaba ahí, presa contra la pared siendo marcada y devorada por las manos y labios de Cora.

-Primera lección, sra. Smith…- Cora detuvo el beso y desabotonó la camisa de la camarera lentamente, su mirada era felina –¡Los Mills no comparten lo que les pertenece!- deslizó las manos por el abdomen de la otra, y las subió hasta el valle de los senos -¡Tú eres mía!- apretó los dos pezones por debajo del sujetador, Mal aguantó un gemido intentando, en vano, hacerse la fuerte -¡Y Cora Mills no comparte lo que es suyo!- afirmó tomando los labios de la rubia con voracidad, un beso urgente, desesperado, Mal correspondió en el mismo instante, no podría lidiar con aquello. Cora quería demostrarle a ella como a sí misma que era capaz de amar intensamente y aquel acto sería su primera prueba.

Rápidamente sus ropas estaban en el suelo, Cora asumió el dominio y Mal se vio a merced de las embestidas de la amada en la mesa donde ya no había documentos y papeles porque habían ido a acompañar al atajo de ropas que se había formado al pie de los estantes de bebidas. El olor a sexo se mezclaba con el aroma de los vinos, era embriagador, sus mentes guiadas por el deseo, la mesa se estremecía mientras sus cuerpos sudaban y se deslizaban el uno por el otro. Mal gimió, gimió y gimió, arañó y maltrató la espalda de la otra cuando sintió el contacto de la lengua cálida y ávida invadirle su húmeda intimidad por primera vez. El shock provocado se mezcló con un placer desconocido, la fuerza de aquel acto causaba ondas eléctricas por todas partes, el corazón se saltó un latido, la boca se le secó y el aire parecía demasiado denso en aquel instante, cuando el gozo le llegó, ambas gimieron en unísono y la sonrisa se alargó en sus rostros mientras las respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

-Quédate conmigo, Mal…- susurró Cora mirando los ojos azules, colocó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio

-No podría estar con nadie más…- Mal acarició el rostro de la más vieja y le besó la cabeza –Te amo…Siempre te he amado…- sonrió y Cora no fue capaz de aguantar las lágrimas que resbalaron tras aquellas palabras.

Finalmente se habían entendido, estaban juntas, tras años y años Cora finalmente se había abierto al amor y a los brazos de una humilde camarera entregó su ennegrecido corazón que tan herido había sido tantas veces hasta hacerla descreída en el amor. El amor está donde menos esperamos y nada puede pararlo cuando sin permiso invade nuestras vidas, sea cuando sea, la edad que se tenga, ¡no importa! Cuando llega, devasta y solo nos queda aceptarlo. Aquellas mujeres de mediana edad habían decidido vivirlo, se agarraron a él y ellas eran conscientes de una cosa, valdría la pena cada minuto al lado de la otra.

El mes en curso en Nueva York se mostraba alegre, aquel año el verano prometía altas temperaturas, el brillo del sol parecía reflejar el humor de la familia Swan Mills, y Cora y Mal no quedaban fuera de esta familia. Tras el encuentro esclarecedor, comenzaron una relación seria, no había etiquetas entre ellas, Mal prefería la sencillez de decir que se estaban amando, Mills invitó a Mal a varias cenas esa misma semana, cubrió a la amada de besos y regalos simbólicos, estaban cada día más apasionadas, era algo fuerte, un sentimiento elevado, ambas acumulaban suficientes experiencias en la vida para saber que aquello era amor, y sabían muy bien cómo aprovechar la vida.

Regina encontró extraño que la madre repentinamente alquilara un ático en el centro de la ciudad para vivir por tiempo indeterminado, el apartamento era grande, sin embargo modesto, lo que había en él era lo necesario y los lujos que Cora solía ostentar quedaban fuera. Emma ya sabía el motivo de que la suegra cambiara así de un momento a otro, la vieja Mills se lo contó a la nuera, sin embargo Regina no era conocedora de la situación de la madre, Swan prefirió no interferir, dejaría que la suegra se sintiera a gusto para que ella misma le contara sobre esa nueva relación.

Con la llegada del verano las cosas se agitaban en la ciudad y las vacaciones llamaban a la puerta. Henry estaba más que animado, cada nuevo día parecía una fiesta, Dorothy y Roland pasarían algunos días en la hacienda Encantados con las tías, Ruby y Lily también querían aprovechar las vacaciones y ahí estaban junto con su hijo, Hércules, llenando la casa que tan buenos recuerdos les traía. Era genial convivir de aquella manera, con los años Ruby se había hecho gran amiga de Regina, estaban conversando animadas al borde de la piscina mientras miraban a los cuatro niños jugar a tirarse de bomba.

-¡Emma!- Regina la llamó en un tono severo -¡Ni lo pienses!- arqueó una ceja e hizo un gesto señalando su propia barriga, Swan parecía olvidarse de que también estaba engendrando una vida -¡Pero será posible que te tenga que amarrar a mi lado!- encaró a la rubia seria en cuando ella se sentó a su lado

-No he hecho nada…- Emma se hizo la desentendida. ¿Iba a saltar a la piscina? Parecía que sí

-Sé prudente, amor…Ya no eres una niña…Todo lo contrario, llevas a nuestro hijo…¿Te has olvidado de eso?- agarró el mentón de la rubia sustentando su mirada, su tono era sutil, cargado de preocupación y amor.

-Re…Regina…- Emma iba a seguir con el tema, pero sus ojos se desorbitaron y sus manos se posaron en la barriga.

-Amor…- Mills miró a su esposa, confusa, la expresión de la rubia había cambiado drásticamente

-¡Se ha movido…se ha movido! ¡Ay Dios! ¡Se está moviendo, Regina!- Emma sonreía tontamente acariciándose la zona en que su bebé se movía –Ven, amor…Toca…- cogió la mano de la esposa y la posó en su vientre, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-Es…lindo Em…- su voz salió tomada, jamás hubiera imaginado que sentir moverse a un bebé en otro vientre fuera tan emocionante.

-Ella se ha movido más…toca aquí…- aseguró la mano de la esposa en la zona deseada

-¿Ella, srta Swan?- preguntó Regina divertida ante la convencida afirmación de la rubia.

-Es nuestra pequeña…- sonría de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban en un verde intenso. Mills solo pensaba en cómo Emma podía estar cada día más hermosa, incluso estando embarazada. Parecía la personificación del sol, tal era su luz.

-¿Nuestra pequeña?- sonrió abobada sintiendo aquella pequeña vida moverse.

-Tú estabas lo más convencida sobre Henry, ¿no?- le devolvió la sonrisa traviesa

-Sí…Lo decía…- su sonrisa se alargó al recordar la gestación de Henry.

-¡Y…acertaste! Yo siento…sencillamente lo noto como si pudiera verla dentro de unos años…- acariciaba su vientre emocionada, nunca pensó que tener una vida dentro fuera tan hermoso, al contrario de lo que siempre había creído, no era extraño ni estaba asustada, se sentía madre, parte fundamental de aquella vida, deseaba sentir a su bebé moverse por siempre, aquel primer movimiento ya no le era suficiente. Emma estaba viviendo la experiencia de ser madre por entero.

Los días pasaron, finalmente el quinto mes estaba cerca, era de noches y ambas dormían o por lo menos deberían estar haciéndolo…

-¡No consigo dormir!- Emma se levantó abruptamente, encendió la lámpara de la mesilla despertando a Regina de un tranquilo sueño.

-Em…- la morena apretó los ojos intentando aclimatarse a la luz -¿Qué ocurre, amor? ¿Está todo bien?- se levantó acariciándose su vientre, su bebé se movía perezoso, por lo visto Emma había conseguido despertar a los dos.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy tan nerviosa para nuestra primera ecografía!- casi gritó, parecía una loca

-Amor…Es…- miró el despertador de la mesilla –la 1:23 de la mañana…Todavía es de madrugada, Em…Ven aquí…- susurró atrayendo a su esposa hacia ella –Es normal perder el sueño…Estamos entrando en la semana 20…Tienes que relajarte…- masajeó los hombros de la rubia

-¿Cómo logras actuar con tanta tranquilidad?- cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia -¿Por qué todo parece más fácil para ti?- respiró hondo notando aquellas manos en sus hombros, cualquier toque proveniente de la morena la excitaba, retiró los cabellos hacia atrás para olvidar ese pensamiento, tenían sexo casi todas las noches, y alguna que otra mañana. Pensaba muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, aquellos cambios en su metabolismo afectaban a Emma fuertemente –Quiero llorar…- dicho eso, su humor cambió y las lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos, Regina abrazó a su esposa de lado acariciándole la espalda.

-Todo bien, amor…llora…- apoyó a Emma en su hombro, ella, mejor que nadie, entendía a su esposa.

-Yo…No sé por qué estoy llorando…Yo…yo…- pensó un momento antes de seguir -¿Por qué Mudito, el de los enanitos, es mudo? ¡Es triste!- lloró -¿Por qué Mufasa tuvo que morir?- sollozó -¿Por qué hacen películas tristes para los niños?- sollozó secándose la nariz

-¿Qué viste ayer con Henry, amor…?- preguntó con cautela, Swan estaba sensible

-El Rey León…Y…Blanca Nieves…- el lloro se suavizó –¡La reina cayó del peñasco! ¿Murió? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por la belleza? La Reina Malvada siempre fue la más bella de todo el reino…¡Si yo fuera ella rompía aquel espejo inútil! ¡No tenía nada de mágico!- dejó de llorar, ahora estaba nerviosa -¡Voy a ir tras los hermanos Grimm!

Regina aguantó la risa y selló sus labios sobre los de su esposa.

-Todo estará bien, amor…En breve, nos haremos la ecografía y a lo mejor descubrimos el sexo…- depositó varios piquitos por el rostro de la esposa -¿Podemos acostarnos ahora? Tengo mucho sueño…- dijo bostezando.

-Me siento hinchada…- se acarició el vientre mirándola, después se tocó el cuello y se miró los pies

-Em…Por favor…¿Vamos a dormir?- pidió Regina en tono de súplica, no aguantaba más aquellas quejas

-¡Va, va! Me acuesto…- apagó la lámpara y se quedó mirando hacia el techo ennegrecido

-Bien…- soltó el aire aliviada, no quería irritarse con la rubia –Duerme bien, amor…- se giró hacia el otro lado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Regina ya dormía profundamente cuando Emma, otra vez, encendió la lámpara y llamó a la morena

-¿Qué…?- preguntó Regina somnolienta

-No consigo dormir…Estoy excitada…muy excitada…- se acercó al cuello de la morena

-Ay, Em…ya te he dicho que tengo sueño…- resopló tapándose el rostro con la sábana

-Bah…Es rapidito…¿Me dejas estar así cerquita de ti…?- enlazó las piernas entre las de la morena

-Querrás decir aprovecharte de mi cuerpo, ¿no?...- dijo con la voz ronca debido al sueño

-No, Regina…¡Solo necesito aliviar esta incomodidad o no voy a poder dormirme!- rozó la intimidad en el muslo de la otra

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- miró los verdes incluso en la oscuridad, solo quería dormir en paz

-Que me toques aquí…- atrajo la mano a su punto palpitante –Hum…- gimió cuando Regina rápidamente rodeó aquella región húmeda –Qué bien…- susurró Emma con los ojos cerrados, ya estaba en éxtasis

-¿Así?- Mills cambió el tono de voz, su entonación era puramente sexual, susurró diferentes tonterías al oído de la rubia, su propio sueño se desvaneció dando paso a la excitación que también se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Oh, sí…Sí…- gemía Emma mientras se frotaba en la esposa. Los movimientos ganaron agilidad en pocos minutos, sus cuerpos danzaban en sincronía, dichos movimientos eran fuertes, pero lentos, era algo sin prisa, los pechos se rozaban unos en otros, la humedad entre los muslos hacía que ambas resbalaran en un placentero vaivén, las manos de la rubia apretaban la espalda de la morena y sus barrigas salientes se chocaban levemente, sabían cómo distribuir el peso, sudaban y el calor se apoderó del interior de las sábanas llevando a ambas a un clímax silencioso, sus respiraciones ahora recuperadas, se unían a los latidos del corazón a medida que estos desaceleraban por completo, entonces llegó el sueño, tranquilo, y finalmente huyeron con Morfeo.

 **5º mes**

El verano seguía asfixiante, aquellas temperaturas afectaban al humor de las gestantes, Emma se levantó muy nerviosa empujando a Regina de la cama que apenas se acababa de despertar, para ir cuanto antes a la consulta a hacerse la ecografía. Dejaron a Henry en el colegio a las prisas, la morena tuvo que recordarle varias veces a su esposa que el Dr. Whale no huiría del hospital. Al llegar, Swan fue atendida en primer lugar, si pasaba un minuto más en aquella agonía, daría a luz antes de tiempo.

-¡Es una niña, mamá Swan! ¿Lo puede ver aquí?- señaló aquel borrón en la pantalla, Emma dijo que si, en realidad no veía nada, sus ojos ya estaban derramando lágrimas, Regina se emocionó también, sin embargo estaba más contenida, su sonrisa emocionada no pasó desapercibida para el obstetra –Estoy seguro que es una niña…¡Esta vez lo es!- Whale quiso darles esa seguridad a las madres, ya que con el embarazo de Regina había cometido un error.

-Para que afirme con toda seguridad que es una niña, debe estar ella con las piernas abiertas, ¿no?- preguntó Emma aguantando la risa, pero no apartó los ojos de la pantalla

-Sí…- el médico rió avergonzado -¡Está bastante cómoda, mamá! No hace por esconderse…- limpió el vientre de la rubia y se quitó los guantes –Todo está desarrollándose bien, Emma…Solo tiene que vigilar la alimentación, pues ha subido más kilos de lo que debería…- informó cauteloso, decirle a una madre que está por encima del peso deseado nunca era tarea fácil. Emma hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros y Regina fusiló a la rubia con la mirada como si le dijera "¡Te lo avisé, srta. Swan!", su mirada era de reprobación.

Le tocó el turno a Mills, con la morena todo estaba en perfectas condiciones, al contrario que Emma, Regina comía adecuadamente y si había ganado peso estaba entre lo esperado. Para mala suerte de la morena, el bebé estaba con las piernas cruzadas y no pudo saber su sexo ese día, Emma se echó a reír de la esposa, le dijo que hasta el bebé en el vientre de la morena era más "educado", ya que la pequeña de ella no tenía tanta "vergüenza"

Emma siempre había sido adepta a los ejercicios físicos, pero a medida que los días pasaban y ganaba más peso, se sentía exhausta para tales actividades, su deseo era comer y comer sin hacer nada.

"Ufff…¡No consigo respirar!"

Esa se volvió la frase más usada por la rubia durante los ejercicios, Regina acompañaba a la esposa, también sentía la misma fatiga, sus barrigas ya ocupaban un buen espacio.

"Vamos a tener que disminuir nuestro ritmo, amor…"

Decidió concordar con la esposa, sus bebés estaban creciendo y algunas limitaciones se impusieron. Su humor oscilaba con frecuencia, en la empresa, en el restaurante, en casa y con Henry, ora estaban demasiado sensibles ora demasiado estresadas, las hormonas tuvieron consecuencia hasta para quién ni se lo comía ni bebía

-¡Cielos! ¡Eres un inútil, Robin!- la presidenta entró en el despacho del cuñado gritando, en seguida tiró los papeles sobre la mesa

-¡Calma ahí, Regina! ¡He hecho lo que me has pedido!- se defendió en cuanto miró los contratos encima de la mesa

-¿Esto Robin? ¿Eso es lo que te pedí? ¡Me ausento durante dos semanas y esto se transforma en un caos!- siguió gritando enloquecida, se pasaba las manos por los cabellos y golpeaba el suelo con los pies.

-No es así…- revisó los documentos, solo había un error

-Claro que sí…- resopló acariciándose la barriga, su bebé se había agitado por culpa de su tono alto de voz

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?- Robin tiró los papeles sobre la mesa, no iba a discutir con su cuñada estando embarazada.

-¡Nada! ¡Lo haré yo!- cogió la carpeta y se fue dando un portazo.

Emma, por otro lado, no conseguía concentrarse en el restaurante, se sentía dispersa la mayor parte del tiempo, le fallaba su coordinación y en otros momentos se olvidaba de algún ingrediente, si no fuera por Ariel, que se había venido de Alaska para ayudar a la amiga algunos meses, Emma estaría perdida.

Crisis de llanto era algo común en la rubia, conseguía irritar a Regina con cierta frecuencia y la morena no tenía mucha paciencia para lidiar con tanta "cursilada"

-¡Ya no me amas, Regina!- Emma estaba en pleno llanto porque Regina se había comido los dos pedazos de tarta que Tinker les había preparado a las dos.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, Swan!- llamó a la esposa por el apellido, hiriéndola aún más -¡Tú estás por encima de tu peso y a mí me dieron ganas! ¡Tan sencillo como eso!- se encogió de hombros

-¡No tienes corazón! ¡Me marcho!- dijo sin pensar buscando el bolso, quería desaparecer de allí

-¡Ve! ¡A ver si así consigo algo de paz!- salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

Cogió un taxi y se dirigió a la casa de su mejor amiga, en el caminó divisó a una señora conocida, hasta demasiado conocida, ¿era Cora? Apretó los ojos y le pidió al chofer que redujera la velocidad. Sí, era su madre ¿y estaba paseando dada de la mano con una mujer rubia por el centro de Nueva York?

"¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo en esta familia?", meneó la cabeza apartando los pensamientos, no quería recordar aquella pillada en el cumpleaños de Henry. ¿Su madre tenía una relación seria con aquella camarera? No lo sabía, pero deseaba que Cora se lo contase personalmente.

Llegó a casa de la amiga un poco más calmada, Tinker se sorprendió con la visita repentina, conocía a la amiga muy bien, sabía que algo estaba mal. Regina abrazó y besó a Lizzy varias veces, la pequeña estaba creciendo muy rápido. La esposa de Killian se acercó a la amiga en cuando vio a la morena secarse algunas lágrimas mientras colocaba bien a su hija en los brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Gina…?- le tocó el mentón

-Yo…Le dije a Emma que se marchara…Pero no quise decir aquello, Tinker…Lo juro…- ahora estaba pensativa, había cometido un error.

-Ay, Gina…¿Cuántas veces tendré que tirarte de las orejas? ¡Tienes que aprender a controlar esos nervios!- balanceó la cabeza –No se lo tomó en serio, ¿no? ¿Por qué discutisteis?- cogió a la hija y la puso en la cuna

-No sé…Creo que sí…- recordó a la esposa buscando su bolso. ¿Estaría aún en casa? – Me comí el pastel que tú nos llevaste…- contó sintiéndose aún más culpable

-Hum, ¡qué bien! ¿Te gustó?- preguntó sin comprender, pensó que Regina estaba huyendo del tema

-¡Me encantó!- soltó el aire –Me lo comí todo, por eso Emma y yo discutimos…- dijo avergonzada

-¡Ah, Regina! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ahora mismo preparo otro igual!- tapó a Lizzy en la cunita –Pídele disculpas a Emma y mímala un poco…¡A veces eres demasiado grosera!- reprendió a la amiga

Tinker preparó otro pastel y le ofreció su hombro a la morena que ahora lloraba sintiéndose idiota, pasaron algunas horas, mientras el pastel se hacía la rubia intentaba distraer a la morena que no hacía más que mirar el móvil esperando respuesta de la esposa porque le había mandado innumerables mensajes y todos fueron ignorados por parte de la rubia. El pastel de chocolate quedó listo, tenia buena pinta, Tinker le dijo a la amiga que se fuera ya porque si aparecía Killian no le dejaría marcharse con el pastel entero. Mills agradeció el gesto a su mejor amiga y escuchó sus consejos, tenía que pedir disculpas.

Llegó a casa, agarrando el enorme pastel, abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad, pues tuvo que sujetarlo con una mano para sacar las llaves, abrió la puerta lentamente y la empujó con el pie. Dejó el pastel encima de la mesa del comedor.

-¿Amor? ¿Emma? He vuelto…- encendió las luces de la sala -¿Em?- no hubo respuesta, se echó la bronca mentalmente por ser tan ruda. Nunca hubiera pensado que la esposa se sintiera tan dolida a casusa de una pelea tan tonta.

Caminó hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, ¡Emma no iba a volver! ¿Se había tomado aquello en serio? Prefirió espantar tales pensamientos, la rubia volvería. Al llegar a la entrada de la cocina, Regina se detuvo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, escuchó una voz familiar y al mismo tiempo reconfortante, sonrió de lado al ver a Emma sentada en uno de los bancos del balcón conversando con su barriga.

-Eh, pequeña panda, ¿por qué tu madre tiene que ser tan egocéntrica? Yo solo quería un trocito de pastel. ¿Costaba compartir? ¡No! Ahora está mandando un montón de mensajes…- releía los mensajes en el móvil –Merecemos al menos un poquito, ¿no hija?- dialogaba como si tuviera la respuesta a cada pregunta que hacía. Se acariciaba la barriga sintiendo a su pequeña moverse.

Regina estaba atontada con la escena que presenciaba. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a la esposa comprometerse tanto con el pequeño ser que llevaba en el vientre. Caminó lentamente y entró en la cocina, Emma ponía morritos mientras releía los mensajes otra vez.

-¡Os lo merecéis, amor! Te mereces todos los pasteles del mundo…- se acercó a la esposa algo tímida, Swan se asustó en un primer momento –Em…- la morena sostuvo el mentón de la otra, Emma miró con sus ojos aún tristes a su esposa, estaba realmente herida con la forma en la que fue tratada.

-Hum…No me he marchado…Esta es mi casa y los que no estén a gusto, que se retiren…- cruzó los brazos fingiendo irritación, ya estaba ablandada con la manera de hablar de la morena.

-Perdóname, amor…- miró a la otra con avergonzada mirada –Te he traído una cosa…- acarició el rostro albo, después su barriga, su toque transmitía tanto cariño, por más que Emma quisiera permanecer firme, su hija se agitaba con el contacto de su otra madre.

-Re…Regina- su voz falló, el toque tenía el poder de desestructurarle, respiró hondo para transmitir seriedad – ¡Si piensas que voy a aceptar tus disculpas comprándome estás muy equivocada! ¡Al final no es solo el pastel! Me pediste que me fuera, ¿recuerdas?- dijo dándole la espalda a la morena y volvió a acariciar a su hija que parecía montar una fiesta ahí dentro.

Regina respiró hondo. Encontraba infantil esa actitud de la rubia, pero no quería pelear más. Amaba a su esposa y sabía que lo que había hecho no había sido correcto, aunque no lo hubiera hecho con mala intención.

-Amor, perdóname…-tocó el hombro de la rubia, no hubo respuesta

Regina entonces decidió suavizar el clima, salió de la cocina y fue a buscar el pastel que estaba en el comedor, lo colocó encima de la encimera y pasó el dedo índice en él, sin que Emma se diera cuenta fue hasta ella y le embadurnó la nariz.

-Bah, Emma, perdóname, por favor…- dijo con carita del gato con botas y poniendo morritos, su entonación fue tan mona que Swan sonrió aún de espaldas –Hay un pastel enormeee detrás de ti…- susurró con expresión traviesa agarrando el mentón de la otra para que mirara hacia la encimera.

-No sé si mereces mi perdón…- miró el pastel de lado fingiendo que no le importaba, intentaba disimular la sorpresa, en realidad quería abalanzarse sobre el dulce –Incluso con esa tentación del diablo en forma de chocolate…- dijo mirando a la esposa y señalando al apetitoso pastel.

Emma ya estaba con su voz más suave y con un brillo en la mirada. Fue la oportunidad para que Regina arreglara las cosas.

-¡Sé que amas el pastel de chocolate!- lamió el pastel de la nariz de la rubia, y rápidamente selló sus labios para que Emma saboreara la cobertura, claro que aquel simple gesto se transformó en un beso lento y provocativo, cuando cesó, Emma miró, indignada, a la esposa.

-¡Pero a mí me gusta el pastel de Tinker!- dijo intentando aguantar la risa, ahora estaba montando drama

Regina pasó de nuevo el dedo por el pastel y esta vez lo llevó a la boca de su esposa.

-¡Es de ella, tonta!- dijo riendo al ver la cara de satisfacción de la rubia

-Hummm…lo sospeché, ¿de verdad lo es?- dijo pasando el dedo por el pastel y manchando la nariz de la morena.

-¡Ah nooooo! ¡Eso es golpe bajo, señorita Swan!- y fue el turno de la morena para machar el rostro de la rubia.

El ambiente se relajó, ya ninguna se acordaba del motivo que las había separado un poco antes. El pastel fue compartido por las dos junto con besos, cariños y mucho desorden.

-¿Qué tal si acabamos de comernos este pastel en el cuarto?- dijo la rubia pasando el relleno por los labios de la morena y besándola con pasión enseguida

-Creo que sería un óptima idea, amor…- dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Emma cogió algunos pedazos del pastel y se dirigieron al cuarto, parecían dos niñas pequeñas. El amor entre ellas era mayor que cualquier discusión y aquella tarde terminaría en amor regado de chocolate.

No querían salir de la cama por nada, estaban exhaustas, tiradas en la cama, desnudas y con sus barrigas sucias de chocolate, Regina se movía lentamente acariciando su propio vientre.

-Amor…Tenemos que ir a buscar a Henry al cole…- recordó con los ojos cerrados

-Hum…Es verdad…Joder…- Emma pensaba en una salida, estaba en plan vaga total -¡Voy a llamar a mi padre para que vaya a buscar a nuestro hijo!- tuvo la idea

-Em…Somos nosotras sus madres, es nuestro deber…- se sentó en la cama tapándose con las sábanas

-Oh, mi amor lindo…No tienes de qué preocuparte…- acarició el rostro de la esposa –Henry adora a mi padre y no le va a importar ir a buscarlo, ¡todo lo contrario! Se pondrá feliz…- cogió un miga de pastel que había en lo alto de su vientre y se la comió, Regina puso cara de asco y Emma la miró con sarcasmo como si dijera "cosa peor te llevas a la boca". Siguió con el tema cuando vio que la morena reviraba los ojos –Tú y yo necesitamos un tiempo y hasta Henry…Confía, no es fácil para el muchacho aguantarnos, podemos preguntarle si quiere dormir allá…Está Neal…Una consola, comida de mi madre…¡Sin contar la óptima compañía de mi padre!- sonrió maliciosa –Así podremos disfrutar mejor la una de la otra…

-¡Dios! ¿No te cansas?- miró a la esposa con asombro, habían acabado de hace el amor

-Amm…-Emma puso cara de niña sabelotodo, iba a responder, pero el teléfono sonó. Se estiró para cogerlo -¿Diga?

-Buenas tarde, Emma. Soy Kathryn, ¿está Regina?

-Hola comisaria. Sí, sí está, se la pasó…- entregó el teléfono a la morena

-¡Kathryn! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Espero que tenga buenas noticias!- dijo animada

Si la comisaria estaba llamando, ciertamente tendría noticias de su tía Ruth. Hacía meses que aquella investigación estaba en marcha, en realidad Regina y Zelena no tenían muchas esperanzas en encontrar a la hermana de su madre a estas alturas. Cora, por otro lado, se acordaba todos los días, y quien ayudó a que no perdiera la esperanza fue Mal, que la apoyaba emocionalmente, sabía que Cora se había pasado años y años sin tener ese tipo de afecto.

-En realidad, sra. Mills, no son tan buenas…


	49. Lazos

**Lazos**

La noche estaba sofocante, Cora golpeaba el piso del avión con sus pies mientras esperaba la salida del vuelo hacia su tierra natal.

"Todo va a salir bien, mamá…"

Cora recordaba las palabras dichas por su hija pequeña, su corazón estaba encogido, había soñado tanto con un reencuentro amigable, no se imaginaba en aquella situación. Recordaba a Ruth cuando aún era bebé, una bebecita indefensa de solo dos meses llevada al orfanato. Ruth fue adoptada rápidamente por una familia de clase media, familia que no cuidó adecuadamente de la pobre bebé que fue llevada de nuevo al orfanato. Los años pasaron y Ruth ya adolescente huyó de aquel miserable lugar, no tenía esperanzas de encontrar una familia, no después de haberse marchado y vuelto varias veces a aquel sitio. Su vida no le dio oportunidades de acierto, se envolvió con personas indeseables y desde entonces se volvió adicta a las malditas drogas, a muchas de ellas, vendía su cuerpo para alimentarse con esos estupefacientes. ¿Tuvo hijos? Seis que recordara, todos dados en adopción, hoy hombres y mujer formados. En su momento no supo ni los nombres ni el sexo de sus bebés, mucho menos de sus familias, no quiso verlos, sabía que no podía ser una buena madre, tampoco darles una educación adecuada, sabía que sus vicios siempre ganarían, su mejor opción fue entregarlos.

Ahora a los 47 años luchaba para sobrevivir, luchaba desde hacía dos meses, pero no por ella, si por fuera por ella ya habría muerto en el instante en que aquel coche vino en su dirección a alta velocidad golpeándola fuertemente. Un milagro, decían los médicos que un ángel la había abrazado en el momento del impacto, puede que sí hubiera sido una entidad divina o sobrehumana. Ruth estaba embarazada de cuatro meses el día del accidente y ni ella lo sabía. Aún bajo los efectos de los remedios para el dolor, los médicos le pidieron que luchara, luchara por la criatura que llevaba en su vientre, su salud era precaria a causa de las drogas ingeridas durante tantos años, un embarazo a una edad tan avanzada solo empeoraba el grave cuadro clínico en que se encontraba. Las heridas del accidente estaban casi cicatrizadas al final de esos 60 días, sin embargo seguía bajo los cuidados de buenos médicos en una clínica para drogodependientes, no le dieron el alta, pues sabían que volvería a las calles. Además de haber sobrevivido al coche fuera de control, la hermana de Cora tuvo otro acceso de suerte, un médico de buen corazón costeó sus medicamentos y los gastos en la clínica privada en donde él trabajaba. Ruth le dio gracias a Dios por tener a alguien que finalmente la veía como un ser humano. Ella sufría el mono, estuvo a punto de escaparse, pero no lo hizo, aquella criatura no tenía culpa alguna de sus errores, luchó y permaneció hasta que un agente desconocido la encontró y le dijo que tenía una hermana que la estaba buscando, lloró, lloró y lloró, anegada en llanto, una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, sus oraciones finalmente habían sido escuchadas, alguien se preocupaba por ella, alguien de su verdadera familia. Una hermana.

Zelena agarró firmemente la mano de la madre en cuanto avistó las tierras de México. Regina hubiera querido ir con la madre, pero no podía dejar a Emma y Henry, además su estado no le permitía tantos esfuerzos o emociones fuertes. Abrazó a Cora fuertemente en el aeropuerto, pasándole toda la confianza que la madre necesitaba en ese momento, le pidió a Zelena que la informara de cualquier novedad. Y allí estaban ellas, de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Ruth.

-Entra mamá…- Zelena la incentivaba al darse cuenta de que Cora suspiraba pesarosa agarrando el pomo desde hacía un minuto –Te espero aquí, ve sola, a lo mejor te sientes más a gusto…- sugirió y le dio una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad. Cora asintió y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

Al abrir la puerta, sus ojos barrieron el cuarto, era sencillo, pero acogedor, había una cama en el centro y una pequeña cómoda al lado, una puerta corredera daba acceso a una zona exterior, no muy grande, apenas cabían dos sillas y allí estaba Ruth, sentada mirando a la nada, parecía pensar intensamente, una de sus manos acariciaba el volumen de su vientre. Cora se quedó mirando a la hermana un tiempo, no sabía cómo llamarla o cómo actuar. Aunque estaba de espaldas a ella, le pareció que Ruth se secaba unas lágrimas, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cómo habría sido su vida de diferente si hubiera tenido familia. Mills pudo imaginarse lo miserable que había sido la vida de su hermana pequeña por los mechones blancos esparcidos por su cabellera, sus expresiones faciales la hacían aparentar mucho más mayor de lo que era. Suspiró culpándose internamente por nunca haber pensado en la posibilidad de llevar a cabo una investigación. Se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

-Hola…- la mujer más joven se giró con expresión confusa, no era la hora de su medicación. De repente su cara cambió y una sonrisa brotó en los labios de Ruth.

-¿Er…eres…?- preguntó esperanzada -¿…mi hermana?- intentó contener el deseo de abrazar a la desconocida.

-Cora Mills…quiero decir…Yo…Si…Sí, soy tu hermana…- pensó en abrazarla, pero se contuvo y para sorpresa de la más vieja, la otra la aferró en un abrazo apretado, cargado de emoción, ambas soltaban ahí toda la necesidad que tenían de aquel gesto tan anodino, pero que en ese momento estaba cargada de significados –Mi pequeña Ruth…- lloró en mitad del abrazo –Mi muñequita…- la llamó por el apodo de tantas décadas atrás, cuando aún era una niña que solo quería estar junto a sus hermanos.

Tras ese abrazo caluroso, conversaron un rato más, sus mundos eran tan opuestos, la más vieja optó por una conversación ligera, marcada por los gustos de la más joven. Tras un rato, Ruth dio señales de cansancio debido a su embarazo, Cora se había dado cuenta y no quería molestar, le dijo que volvería a otra hora, sin embargo la más joven agarró las manos de la hermana y le suplicó que no la dejara sola.

-¡Nunca más te dejaré, hermana!- afirmó apretando las manos de la mujer, que enseguida cayó en un sueño profundo.

Zelena, que esperaba a la madre, decidió tocar a la puerta, dado que ya habían pasado horas desde que había entrado en la habitación.

-¿Mamá…?- susurró al notar que la tía dormía

-¡Shhh!- le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, y la llamó con la mano

-¿Todo bien?- notó la expresión cansada de la tía -¿Habéis hablado? Debes tener hambre, mamá…

-Oh sí…No quiero salir de aquí ahora…Me pidió que me quedara…- sonrió a la hija sin apartar los ojos de la hermana –Voy a llevarla a Nueva York y pagarle la mejor clínica…- contó llena de esperanzas –Tendrá una vida digna, por lo menos ahora, y podrá darle un futuro a esa criatura…Mal y yo cuidaremos de los dos…- nombró a la compañera con una gran sonrisa en los labios, realmente la amaba.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar a Regina, mamá? Ella tiene derecho a saberlo…Estoy segura de que se pondrá tan feliz como Roland y yo…- Zelena se refería a la reciente relación de su madre

-Bueno…No sé aún cómo contarle algo así…digo…Estuve tan en contra y conservadora en su relación con Emma…- suspiró arrepentida por las tantas veces que quiso acabar con la relación de la hija –Pago por mi lengua por lo que hice…- usó la metáfora para explicar su temor, no había malicia en sus palabras.

-¡Innecesario que nombres la lengua, mamá!- la pelirroja reviró los ojos en una clara provocación y estalló en una carcajada en seguida, ¡ella no perdía una! Ni en un sitio como ese. Cora la miró con furia, pero dejó que la carcajada saliera despertando a Ruth de su leve sueño.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermana y mi sobrina hacen la tijera…?- Ruth aún de ojos cerrados aguantó la risa en medio de la tos –Familia tradicional a la que pertenezco…- aguantó la risa un poco más, pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la mirada indignada de la hermana estalló en una carcajada junto con Zelena.

-¡Mira a quién salí, mamá! ¡Tía Ruth tiene sentido del humor!- la pelirroja habló en medio de las risas, Cora se juntó a ellas, realmente estaba siendo un encuentro inusitado.

Regina fue informada de todo detalladamente en cuanto Zelena regresó de México, había pasado casi un mes desde que Cora había ido a la clínica a conocer a su hermana. Quería transferirla a Nueva York, echaba mucho de menos a Mal, pero no podía dejar a Ruth en aquel estado, los médicos no la dejarían viajar en avión y arriesgarse a que entrara en trabajo de parto, con ese embarazo de riesgo de Ruth, el bebé podría nacer en cualquier momento.

En Nueva York, los días se pasaron volando, las quejas de Emma en relación al cuerpo, al peso, a los dolores en la espalda y en el abdomen aumentaron, sin contar que Swan ya tenía los pechos enormes y produciendo calostro. Regina intentaba, de la mejor manera posible, ayudar a la esposa a lidiar con las incomodidades, le decía que todo eso indicaba que los bebés estaban creciendo saludablemente, la rubia seguía extremadamente sensible, Mills siguió el buen consejo de Tinker y comenzó a ponerlo en práctica, amaba y mimaba a la esposa cuanto podía y cuando su paciencia le era favorable.

Mediados de agosto, el calor aún se derramaba por la ciudad, Henry llevaba un tiempo cambiado, por más que estuviera ansioso y feliz por la llegada de los hermanos, sentía algo muy cercano a los celos, estaba más quejica y exigente de atención, no quería estar lejos de las madres por mucho tiempo. En el corre corre diario, Regina y Emma no habían notado tal cambio, hasta que la pedagoga del niño llamó a ambas para una reunión.

-No entiendo, profesora, Henry siempre ha sido un niño despierto…- Regina no comprendía

-Sí, lo es, nunca duden de eso. Lo llevo observando y no deja de ser una fase…¿Comprenden a dónde quiera llegar?- la mujer se quitó las gafas y miró a las madres

-Tiene celos…- Emma respondió pensativa, se pasaba la mano por la barriga de seis meses y medio.

-¿Celos?- dijo Regina para sí misma, no había pensado en aquello

-Sí, amor…Recuerdo a Elsa cuando Anna nació, estaba feliz, claro, pero no es del todo fácil de digerir para un niño pequeño…- recordó a la prima

-Exactamente, sra. Swan…He hablado mucho con nuestro pequeño Henry, sin embargo necesito que hablen en casa también con él…que lo incentiven y lo incluyan en las decisiones sobre los bebés…- aconsejó –Imagino que todo debe estar patas arriba estando las dos embarazadas, pero no dejen al pequeño Henry de lado…Eso se refleja en su forma de actuar aquí…Ahora él las necesita, incluso más que antes, precisa ser amado…

-¿Está insinuando que no amo a mi hijo?- Regina se levantó de la silla apoyando las manos en la mesa, fusilaba a la profesora, que se asustó con el gesto

-¿Amor?- Emma tocó la mano de la esposa, pero su gesto fue totalmente ignorado

-Sra. Mills, cálmese…no he dicho eso…todo lo contrario, sé cuánto se desviven por él, solo quise enfatizar, pues entiendo que la familia pasa por un momento delicado…- su tono de voz salió calmado, sabía lidiar con aquel tipo de reacción.

-Lo comprendemos, profesora…Regina y yo estaremos más atentas a nuestro muchacho…- apretó la mano de la pedagoga –Gracias…- agarró el hombro de la esposa guiándola hacia fuera del despacho –No era necesario eso, amor…ella solo quiera ayudar, sabes que le hemos dado la mínima atención a Henry…- recordó esos meses de locos

-¡Dios mío, Em! ¡Nos echa de menos…!- se sentó en un banco en el pasillo con los ojos llorosos –Estoy fallando…No quiero fallar como madre…- se desahogó, estaba preocupada por el hijo, que de hecho estaba cabizbajo.

-Nadie es perfecto, amor…todos fallamos, basta con arreglarlo…- se sentó al lado de la esposa y le acarició el mentón -¿Sabes? ¡Vamos a hablar con la directora y llevarnos a nuestro hijo para que escoja con nosotras la nueva casa! ¿Qué te parece?- sugirió con alegre expresión

-Hm…Le va a encantar…- pudo visualizar la escena, Henry era muy servicial.

-Y podemos dejar que escoja de qué color pintar las paredes, ayudar con la decoración y muebles, vamos a dejar que Henry forme parte de todo esto, nuestro muchacho desea a nuestro bebés tano como nosotras…- tocó la barriga de la esposa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Como habían planeado, cogieron al hijo de la escuela, al niño le faltó poco para saltar, festejó el día libre en mitad de la semana, abrazó a su mejor amigo, Hércules y salió del aula dando saltitos agarrando las manos de sus madres.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, mamás? ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó entrando en el coche

-Vamos a escoger una casa nueva para vivir, querido…- Regina sonrió al niño por el retrovisor

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad? ¿Voy a poder ayudar a escoger?- levantó los bracitos

-Oh, sí, mi amor…¡Ya eres un hombrecito y formas parte de nuestras decisiones!- enfatizó la última frase y pudo ver por el espejo del coche sus ojos brillar.

-¡Qué guay! ¡Voy a escoger mi cuarto! ¡Mamá Emma, quiero una casa con jardín!- tocó el hombro de la madre que se acariciaba la barriga sin parar -¿Me construyes una casa en el árbol para mí?- ella rió con el entusiasta pedido del hijo.

-Cuando tu hermanita nazca…¿Hecho?- despeinó los cabellos castaños

-¡Sí, mamá!- se levantó del asiento para abrazar el cuello de la rubia

-Henry…siéntate bien…- la morena pidió preocupada

-No se hará daño, amor….Solo ha venido a darme un abrazo muy bueno, ¿verdad, chico?- apretó al niño por el hueco de los asientos delanteros, Regina reviró los ojos, pero sonrió contrariada.

-¿Quieres sentarte atrás, amor? Quédate ahí con Henry…- sugirió ya que los dos parecían no querer despegarse.

-¡Ven mamá Em! ¡Quiero que estés aquí conmigo!- se entusiasmó aún más

-¡Ok, ok! ¡Habéis ganado! ¡Voy!- se quitó el cinto mientras Regina desaceleraba para parar el coche y que Emma se pasara al asiento de atrás, sin embargo la niña interior de la rubia parecía que se había despertado y ella pasó atrás con el coche aún en movimiento.

-¡Emma! ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te costaba esperar a que parase?- Regina habló asustada, Emma parecía cansada

-¡Estoy bien! Es solo…¡Ay!- una punzada le golpeó la parte alta de la barriga.

-Em…

-¿Mamá?

-Estoy bien…ya lo he dicho…Es esta pequeña que no hace sino el favor de dar patadas…- explicó a la esposa e hijo, los dos respiraron aliviados.

-¡Deja sentirla, mamá!- Henry pegó su cabeza en la barriga de la madre -¡Oh! ¡Se ha movido, mamá! ¡Se está moviendo mucho!- dijo con los ojitos abiertos de par en par.

-Sí, cariño…Le gustas, le gusta tu voz…- tomó a su hijo en brazos

-¡Voy a ayudar a cuidarla, mamá!- prometió acariciando la barriga de la rubia

-Sí…Y le vas a enseñar muchas cosas guays también, ¿no?- le tocó la punta de la nariz

-¡Yeahhh! ¡Les voy a leer cuentos y enseñarles a jugar a la consola! ¿Cómo se van a llamar, mamás?- aún jugaba con la voluminosa barriga

-Aún no lo sabemos, querido…- Regina paró en frente de una gran casa -¡Llegamos!

-¡Wooow! ¡Esto es una mansión, mamás, quiero vivir aquí!- Henry bajó del coche y echó a correr por el espacioso jardín, Regina y Emma sonrieron ante la reacción del hijo, llevaban buscando un sitio mayor para vivir desde hacía un tiempo e incluir al pequeño en la elección del sitio había sido una buena idea.

El agente inmobiliario les enseñó todas las estancias, sí, era una gran casa, había un amplio despacho en la plata baja perfecto para Regina, la cocina ganó a Emma en el primer instante, todo en aquella mansión parecía estar hecho especialmente para ellas. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones, fue el turno de Henry de manifestarse y enseguida eligió su espacio, su cuarto quedaba frente al jardín por el que había corrido al bajar del coche, había cuatro habitaciones en la planta superior, y Emma y Regina ya tenían la decisión tomada.

-La encuentro perfecta…- Regina abrazó a la esposa de lado, estaban en el balcón del cuarto que sería de ellas.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo…- susurró juntando sus labios a los de la morena –Henry parece muy feliz con todo este espacio…- observó al hijo hablando con el agente inmobiliario en el jardín, el pequeño parloteaba enseñándole dónde le gustaría construir la famosa casa en el árbol.

-Me ha gustado nuestro nuevo hogar…Y…Quiero plantar un manzano ahí- señaló al jardín, en ese momento su bebé dio una patada –Eh mi amor…Ok…El árbol crecerá junto contigo y con tu hermana…- sonrió a la esposa mientras conversaba con su barriga.

-¿Qué crees que será? Quiero decir, yo creo que será otra niña…- acarició la barriga de la esposa y se la besó. Regina sintió el corazón disparársele ante el gesto al mismo tiempo que su bebé se agitaba con la voz de su otra madre.

-No lo sé…Da igual, estoy tan feliz que eso realmente no me importa, solo deseo que todo salga bien, para ti y para nosotras…- tocó la barriga de la esposa y ella le agarró sus manos

-Tu toque me hace tanto bien…Siento como si ella fuera a saltar de aquí dentro y abrazarte…- confesó y recibió a cambio una hermosa sonrisa emocionada.

-Sé exactamente lo que sientes…Siempre que me tocas siento un lazo tan fuerte…- pegó su cabeza a la de su esposa -¿Es posible amarte aún más? ¿Es posible querer estar a tu lado así, todos los días?- rodeó los finos labios con su pulgar –Por más que me irrite contigo o quiera verte lejos a veces…- sonrió tímidamente pasando un mechón de la otra tras la oreja –Siempre buscaré tu abrazo a la hora de dormir…siempre buscaré en ti mi puerto seguro, mi paz…

-Mi corazón aún se acelera cuando te veo llegar…- Emma hizo otra confesión de ojos cerrados, disfrutando el cariño y las palabras inusitadas –No me canso de hacer el amor contigo…- abrió sus orbes verdes para hundirse en los ojos almendra que brillaban intensamente. El amor de las dos era palpable en aquel momento –tus ojos…- sonrió mirando a la esposa profundamente –aún me llevarán al infier…- no pudo terminar la frase, Regina reivindicó sus labios con cariño, sus dedos se enmarañaron en los rizos rubios y de nuevo sus corazones dispararon con la repentina cercanía, el beso se hizo más profundo y ambas ya jadeaban.

-¡Ayyy!- las dos gimieron a la vez, rompiendo el beso y tocando sus barrigas ligeramente doloridas. Se echaron a reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus bebés habían dado una patada casi al mismo momento.

-¡Mamássssssss!- Henry gritó desde mitad de la escalera -¡Tengo hambre!- entró en la habitación vacía dando saltitos, agarrando a las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Own, mi príncipe, entonces vamos a buscar un sitio para llenar ese agujero negro que llamas barriguita…- hizo cosquillas al pequeño y él empezó a reírse.

-¡Yo no sé tú, amor, pero tengo tanta hambre como nuestro pequeño!- Emma acarició el pelo del niño que se recuperaba tras la sesión de cosquillas -¡Necesito una hamburguesa triple!- se lamió los labios, podía sentir su boca salivando de gusto.

-¡Wooow! ¡Yo quiero mamá!- Henry levantó los bracitos –¡Después un milk shake de chocolate!- sonrió a la rubia

-Ah, estáis soñando…No vamos a comer eso para almorzar…Tu madre lo sabe bien…- fusiló a la esposa -¿No es verdad, srta. Swan?- arqueó una de las cejas y puso una mano en la cintura

-¡Podemos abrir una excepción! Para celebrar la compra de la casa…- intentó convencerla, pero su esperanza murió cuando vio la expresión seria de la morena -¡Ok! ¡Dieta saludable!- soltó el aire frustrada

-Nada de hamburguesas, papas fritas o refrescos…- dijo Henry mecánicamente, nadie doblegaba a aquella morena.

-Muy bien…Ya sabéis la lección…- sonrió irónica para los dos que reviraron los ojos desanimados.

Tras firmar los términos de la compraventa del inmueble, los tres marcharon al restaurante de la rubia, aún no estaba abierto, pero Emma quiso cocinar personalmente para la esposa y el hijo, eso sí, Mills solo estuvo de acuerdo si era un menú saludable y que concordara con sus embarazos. Henry ayudó a la madre a preparar los alimentos, él lavó las verduras y las colocó en la mesa junto con su madre morena. Almorzaron alegres haciendo planes y planes para la decoración de la casa nueva.

Pasaron unos días más y Cora seguía en Ciudad de México. Para tristeza de la señora Mills, Ruth estaba ingresada con un cuadro grave otra vez, los médicos intentaban salvar al bebé a toda costa, sin embargo la madre no tenía más fuerzas para luchar, pero lo necesitaba por su bien y el de su hijo. El reloj marcaba las 00:32, Cora dormía en el sillón al lado de la hermana, aquellos pocos días fueron únicos y placenteros para ambas mujeres, aunque fuera un ambiente hospitalario, desarrollaron un lazo familiar fuerte, Ruth se sentía viva, parte de algo por primera vez en su vida, se sentía entera, el lazo que tenía con Cora era algo especial, hubiera querido tanto haber vivido la infancia al lado de su hermana mayor, aún así estaba agradecida por haber tenido la posibilidad de conocerla, aunque fuera en los últimos días de su vida.

El sueño de Ruth estaba agitado, era así todas las noches, la falta de las drogas la hacía tener pesadillas constantes. Cora se despertó como de costumbre, velaba el sueño de la hermana esperando alguna mejoría o intentando calmarla, pero aquella noche algo sucedía, su corazón parecía demasiado encogido, ella agarró la mano de la hermana en un gesto cariñoso, necesitaba aliviar aquel mal presentimiento. Una enfermera entró en la habitación para inyectarle la medicación, sin embargo no lo hizo, la muchacha de blanco salió apresada del cuarto y en seguida un equipo médico entró. Ruth estaba perdiendo al bebé.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Cora fue sacada de la habitación rápidamente y Ruth fue llevada al quirófano, pudo escuchar a su hermana gritar, dedujo que su sobrina nacería prematura, tuvo la seguridad cuando escuchó el quedo llanto del bebé y el silencio hacerse en la sala. Su alegría y alivio fue inmediato, entró sin el permiso de los médicos, necesitaba saber si todo estaba bien, algunos profesionales cuidaban de aquella pequeña criatura, era tan menuda y frágil que Mills temió por la vida de la recién nacida. Cuando finalmente miró a su hermana, se asustó con la escena, estaba extremadamente pálida y los médicos corrían intentando detener la hemorragia, de inmediato Cora se acercó a la hermana e intentó sonreír cuando vio a la más vieja aguantar el llanto, Cora no lograba pronunciar una palabra siquiera, sentía miedo.

-Cuida de ella…no la dejes sola…- Ruth pidió con voz débil, sus ojos estaban inundados por lágrimas de emoción, por primera vez tras seis partos se permitió mirar a la hija en los brazos de los médicos, lamentaba profundamente no poder cogerla.

-T..tú cuid…cuidarás de ella…- Cora dijo tartamudeando en medio de las lágrimas que llegaron sin permiso, agarró firme la mano de la hermana.

-Es una pena que no pueda ir en avión con vosotras…- cerró los ojos mientras buscaba aire

-No…no digas eso…nosotras…¡nos vamos juntas a Nueva York! Vas…vas a realizar tu sueño…- apretó más la mano de la hermana, Ruth intentó sonreír, pero un ataque fuerte de tos la golpeó. Los médicos inyectaban remedios y corrían contra el tiempo para contener el sangrado, pero sin éxito, ella no reaccionaba a los medicamentos -¡No puedes dejarme ahora!- Cora agarró a la hermana por los hombros –Vas a conocer a Archie y a Greg…Vamos a sacarnos una fotos todos juntos y ponerla en un portarretratos…Vamos a escoger la decoración del cuarto de tu pequeña…Tú…aún no…- cogió aire para disipar las lágrimas -¡Te llevaré a conocer el mar! ¡Y a comer el melocotón empanado de mi nuera!- sus palaras sonaron como una promesa.

-¿Melocotón empanado…?- dijo ya casi sin voz, su respiración estaba débil, aun con los ojos cerrados hizo un esfuerzo que no tenía para sonreír guasona –Yo…no…voy a comer eso…- intentó poner cara de asco en medio de otro ataque de tos.

-¡Shhh! Mi nuera tiene talento…Te encantaría el postre…Y ella te gustaría y mi otra hija…tienes unos sobrinos-nietos hermosos y…- Cora se negaba a creerlo, aquello no estaba pasando, después de años sin su hermana, no podía irse ahora. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, no lo soportaba, sabía que Ruth se estaba muriendo, lloró desolada abrazada al cuerpo de la hermana.

-Y…y…dos princesas de camino…- afirmó Ruth intentando devolverle el abrazo. En las conversaciones que habían mantenido, Ruth le había dicho varias veces que ella tendría dos nietas –Mi…mi hija…¿Estará bien?- preguntó al ver a los médicos llevársela a otra sala, imaginó que a la incubadora.

-Sí…Ella se pondrá bien y tú también…- acarició el rostro sudado de la hermana –Seremos una familia completa ahora…La verás crecer…- Ruth parecía no escuchar, los aparatos ligados a ella comenzaron a pitar.

-No la dejes…- suplicó susurrando en su último aliento –Dile que la am…- el cuerpo de la mujer desfalleció, los médicos intentaron reanimarla con masaje cardíaco, pero todo lo que Cora veía a través de sus ojos borrosos por las gruesas lágrimas era un cuerpo inerte alejándose, su propio cuerpo estaba siendo sacado de la sala.

-¡No…no…no! ¡No! ¡No!- se debatía contra los enfermeros -¡No puedes dejarnos, Ruth!- gritó para después sentir su propia visión oscurecerse.

Se despertó en mitad del hospital, los efectos del calmante se iban dejando paso a la claridad del sitio.

-¿Dónde está?- se despertó asustada, aún perdida

-Su sobrina está bien…Puede verla si quiere…- el enfermero avisó con cautela

-¿Ruth? ¿En qué cuarto está?- quiso levantarse, pero el hombre la agarró otra vez.

-Desafortunadamente ella no resistió…


	50. Fuerza y sensibilidad

**Fuerza y sensibilidad**

 **Nueva York- apartamento de la familia Swan- Mills**

-Amor, ¿y si es otra niña?- Emma acariciaba el vientre pensativa mientras admiraba a Regina pasándose crema hidratante por la misma zona

-Voy a amarla mucho…- respondió sonriendo. Aquella pequeña vida se movía de forma perezosa. Regina podría jurar que su bebé estaba disfrutando de las caricias, sus manos se deslizaban por la parte alta de su bajo vientre, era reconfortante.

-Quiero decir…los nombres…Escogimos Lana cuando estabas embarazada de Henry…- Swan se sentó en la cama, de forma lenta, había acabado de despertarse -¿Aún quieres ese nombre?- soltó un largo bostezo alisándose los cabellos desgreñados

-Oh sí…nuestra Lana…- encontró sus ojos a través del espejo del tocador.

-¿Entonces mi panda será Lana? Porque quiero llamarla por el nombre…- Emma parecía soñar al imaginarse con la hija en brazos

-Creo que debemos esperar…no hemos pensado en otro nombre si es niña…- Regina se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de la esposa

-Yo sé…- la rubia se mordió el labio inferior sonriendo traviesa, sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Cuál?- Regina arqueó una ceja curiosa

-No lo voy a decir…¡Será una sorpresa!- cogió el mentón de la esposa como si fuera a darle un beso, pero la otra desvió

-Ah, Emma…¡Déjate de tonterías!- la morena la empujó fingiendo rabia

-¡No es tontería! ¡Es tradición! Cuando mire su rostrito, diré su nombre, si ella reacciona positivamente, así se llamará…- contó soñadora

-Pero…Y si espero un niño…Nuestra hija se llamará Lana…- afirmó preocupada, ¿y si Emma quería cambiarlo?

-¡He tenido una idea!- la rubia levantó los brazos entusiasmada –Vamos a hacer así, la que nazca primero será la pequeña Lana…Y si das a luz después y es niña…yo elegiré el nombre…- sonrió traviesa

-¿Por qué piensas que tú darás a luz primero?- preguntó desafiante

-No sé…Solo deseo que sea así…- acarició su vientre

-Está bien…Espero que al menos sea un nombre decente…- dijo pensativa

-¡Un nombre digno de fuerza y persuasión!- afirmó convencida

-¿Qué nombre será ese, Dios?- dijo más para ella que para la rubia, sentía recelo -¡Ok! ¡Trato hecho!- concordó con los "términos"

-Deseo que Lana sea mi hija…- sintió una pequeña puntada dentro de sí, aquella "cosita" parecía haberse despertado.

-Lo será, amor…- Regina pasó las manos sobre la saliente barriga de la esposa con cariño, ¡cómo le gustaba sentirla!

-Esperemos, quiero que nazca primero…quiero poder ayudarte cuando llegue el momento…- explicó el verdadero motivo

-¡Estoy segura de que me ayudarás aunque estés con un barrigón!- le tocó la punta de la nariz y sonrió transmitiéndole confianza.

-Sí, lo haré…- soltó un largo suspiro preocupado –Es que….No sé si estoy preparada para verte dar a luz otra vez, sabiendo que mi turno está a punto de llegar…Yo preferiría tenerlo antes…- agachó la cabeza avergonzada, Swan tenía miedo con cada día que pasaba, sabía que lo que vendría era inevitable.

-No te preocupes por eso, mi amor…Estaré a tu lado…- le acarició el rostro blanco, un poco más redondeado que antes –Te daré todo el apoyo y fuerza que necesites…- apartó algunos mechones del rostro de la rubia para besarle los labios rosados con pasión y delicadeza.

-Yo…- Emma cogió aire intentando regular su respiración. ¿Por qué este corazón bobo se empeñaba en acelerarse siempre que Regina le demostraba tal preocupación y comprensión? Aún no sabía la respuesta, quizás muriera sin descubrirla, lo que Regina y ella compartían era algo mágico, incluso después de años juntas –Confío en ti…Y…¡Ay!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Auu! Ella…- puso morritos –ha golpeado muy fuerte…- puso otra mueca de dolor

-Eh, pequeña…- Regina acarició la barriga de la otra con cariño comenzando un diálogo –No le hagas eso a tu mamá…Siente dolor, y no está bien pequeñaja- advirtió e hizo que Emma soltara una carcajada. Mills le lanzó una mirada atravesada como si le dijera "¡no me quite la autoridad, srta. Swan!" claro que la rubia reviró los ojos y esperó a que la morena continuara –Mamá Emma se está esforzando mucho para mantener una dieta saludable…por ti. ¿Puedes creerlo? He intentando durante años hacer que esta rubia testaruda comiera correctamente, y mira. Te ama tanto que está cumpliendo con nuestro trato de forma correcta…¿Ves? Has hecho que se produzca un milagro, pequeña panda…- sonrió emocionada cuando finalizó la conversación. Emma miraba a la esposa con adoración, nunca imaginó lo bueno que sería ser mimada por la morena -¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Em! Tú…- su frase fue interrumpida por el sonido del móvil -¿Mi madre?- dijo extrañada al ver el nombre en la pantalla, Cora no llamaba con frecuencia, aunque estuvieran muy bien en su relación de madre e hija, solo daba noticias cuando era necesario, sabía que la madre estaba en México con la hermana, así que más extraña le pareció la llamada -¿Habrá pasado algo?- miró a la esposa con expresión preocupada mientras deslizaba el dedo para atender la llamada –Buenos días mamá. ¿Está todo bien?

No hubo respuesta, Regina escuchó a su madre sorber, ¿estaría llorando…?

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa, su corazón ya estaba acelerado.

-Ella se fue…- las palabras salieron en un hilo de voz, pero Regina entendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato, Emma al ver la expresión triste de su esposa, le tocó el hombro para enseguida acariciarle la espalda. Regina no conocía a la tía, no tuvo esa oportunidad, pero podía imaginar el sufrimiento de la madre, que automáticamente se reflejaba en ella.

Cora no necesitó decir nada más, también lloraba al otro lado del teléfono. Regina, prontamente, dijo que volarían a México para estar con la madre, pero Cora lo rechazó, dijo que las dos no tenían que viajar por ella, la señora Mills se preocupaba por el bienestar de los nietos, además Henry no podía quedarse solo y perder clases, Regina se quejó, pero al final la última palabra la tuvo su madre que la tranquilizó diciéndole que no estaría sola, que tenía a alguien para darle todo el apoyo y organizar las cosas de la cremación.

 **Ciudad de México**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el fallecimiento de Ruth, Malévola había partido de Nueva York para estar al lado de Cora en su tierra natal hasta que su pequeña sobrina pudiera abandonar la incubadora y tener el alta.

El viento castigaba los cabellos que volaban sobre los rostros frente al muelle, el mar parecía estar revuelto, sin embargo el sol parecía sonreír y el cielo estaba despejado, aquella tarde reflejaba el interior de Cora, que, a pesar de la tristeza, estaba tranquila. Cuidaría de su sobrina como no había tenido oportunidad de cuidar de sus hermanos, cuidaría de aquella pequeña vida como no había cuidado de Zelena o de Regina. Una segunda oportunidad, la vida le estaba ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad de redención a Cora, no la desperdiciaría. No esta vez.

-Estoy segura de que Ruth está en un lugar mejor…- Mal abrazó a Cora por detrás apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la más vieja. Cora había acabado de tirar las cenizas de la hermana a las aguas saladas de la playa.

-Al menos ahora…puede conocer la inmensidad del mar…- secó una testaruda lágrima.

-Tengo la certeza de que estos rayos de sol reflejan el orgullo que siente hacia ti en este momento…- Mal giró a Cora hacia ella, sonriendo, agarró su rostro con ambas manos –Este viento refleja su soplo de alivio…ella está en paz…- susurró enjugando una nueva lágrima del rostro de Cora.

-Tú has sido mi oasis en medio del desierto, Mal…- le besó la palma de la mano –Yo realmente no sé cómo darte las gracias, solo Dios sabe lo entera que me siento después de la devastación…Me siento viva…Y…nunca me he sentido así antes…- confesó con los ojos húmedos.

-Pues créelo tú…¡nunca me he sentido tan viva tampoco!- abrazó a Cora con delicadeza, un abrazo apretado, cargado de sentimiento y pasión.

-Gracias por amarme…- pegó sus cabezas

-¿Dejaría de amar yo a alguien como tú? No debes darme las gracias por eso…- tocó la barbilla mirando los ojos color almendra –Mi corazón es tuyo desde el primer beso…me robaste el juicio…- le dio un rápido piquito

-No sé qué viste en mí, sra. Smith…- se mordió el labio inferior esperando una respuesta a pesar de no haber hecho una pregunta.

-Una mujer conflictiva, triste, llena de rencor, quizás…arrepentida…- sonrió de lado al recordar a Cora cuando la vio por primera vez –Una mujer que, a pesar de la edad, no conocía el significado del amor…Deseé enseñártelo en cuanto mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos en aquella boda…Me sentí desafiada por tu imponencia y arrogancia, ese aire de superioridad…dueña del mundo…- distribuyó piquitos por el rostro de la más vieja, parecía querer sanar cualquier dolor.

-¿Aún soy un desafío, sra. Smith?- arqueó una ceja

-Bueno…Tendremos un largo desafío de ahora en adelante…Un bebé es un gran responsabilidad…- encaró a Cora seria, a pesar de no haber tocado el tema, la camarera conocía bien lo que pasaba por el corazón de su amada.

-¿T…tú…?

-Seremos una familia, Cora…Juntas criaremos a tu sobrina…¿Acaso lo has dudado?- le tocó el mentón

-Jamás te pediría tal cosa…¡No tienes esa obligación! Yo pued…

-¡Shhh! Te amo, Cora…y deseo pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado. Y eso incluye estar contigo en cualquier decisión que tomes…- reafirmó mirando profundamente los ojos de la otra, sabía que la señora Mills no dejaría a la bebé sola.

Cora no pudo contener las lágrimas emocionadas tras aquella declaración, los días habían sido difíciles, pero con Mal allí todo era soportable, cualquier dolor podía ser sanado.

Las semanas que siguieron fueron tranquilas, la sobrina de Cora se recuperaba de prisa y pronto sería dada de alta. Los papeles de la adopción estaban casi listos, se respetaría el lugar de nacimiento de la pequeña y la memoria de su fallecida madre.

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban en el séptimo mes, era mediados de septiembre, aquella estación anaranjada derramaba belleza, había follaje por todas partes, las calzadas estaban cubiertas de hojas, dando color al ambiente y trayendo la suavidad del débil sol de aquella tarde de lunes. Ellas estaban sentadas, apoyadas en un árbol, observando a Henry correr cerca del lago haciendo volar una cometa. Central Park estaba lleno de familias paseando y conversando, con ellas no era diferente, pues necesitan ese tiempo juntos, Emma y Henry habían conseguido convencer a la morena para que se cogiera el día libre.

Regina se acariciaba calmadamente la barriga, respiraba e inspiraba con los ojos cerrados para aplacar aquella agitación en su útero, podía sentir el aroma de los árboles y escuchar el canturreo de los pájaros en las ramas, podía escuchar los pies del hijo sobre el terreno de arena y piedra un poco más apartado de donde estaban, donde solo había césped blando y un mantel extendido en el suelo. Emma, por otro lado, observaba cada gesto de la esposa, se deleitaba con la visión de Regina relajada apreciando el ambiente a su alrededor, recordó el motivo que las había llevado ahí

 _-Vamos, Re…solo una mordidita de nada…- insistió melindrosa señalando el chocolate que acababa de comprar_

 _-¡Sabes que eso no está incluido en nuestra dieta!- le reprendió señalando con mirada seria la barra_

 _-¡Lo leí en Internet! ¡Quieres saberlo! ¿No quieres tanto como yo?- apeló al punto flaco de la morena, ella suspiró revirando los ojos_

 _-¡Eso no garantiza que descubramos el sexo del bebé hoy!- Regina fue realista_

 _-Amor…¡tienes todo para que salga bien!- comenzó una explicación sobre todo lo que había leído en Internet, colocó todo en práctica. Temprano por la mañana, trató de despertar a la esposa con caricias nada convencionales y evidentemente eso las llevó a un placentero sexo matinal antes incluso de que el despertador sonara -¿Me vas a decir que ella no está agitada?- preguntó traviesa, Emma decía "ella" con tal convicción que Regina estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la idea de que era otra niña._

 _-¡Sí, srta. Insistencia Swan! "Ella" se está moviendo bastante hoy…- afirmó contrariada -¡Dame eso!- cogió el chocolate de la mano de a rubia y mordió con cierto desespero, masticó y tragó ansiosa para enseguida soltar "hmmmm", lamiéndose satisfecha los labios._

 _-Pensé que no querías, madame Mills…no forma parte de nuestra dieta!- imitó la voz de la esposa con sarcasmo_

 _-¡Callada, Swan! ¡Lo he hecho por ti!- sacó un pañuelo del bolso para limpiarse los labios._

 _-Uhum…ya…- Emma reviró los ojos fingiendo creerla. Regina iba a contestarle, pero fue interrumpida por la voz del obstetra que las llamaba._

 _Todo estaba yendo bien con la gestación de las dos, los bebés estaban saludables y con un desarrollo adecuado. Emma aún estaba por encima del peso conveniente, pero había ganado menos aquel mes, lo que le valió un elogio por parte de la morena y una mueca de la rubia._

 _Otra vez el médico informó de que no había podido ver el sexo del bebé de Regina, ella lo consideró extraño ya que sentía en su interior una agitación que podría compararse a una fiesta, llegó a pensar que Whale ya no era apto para aquella función. Se limpió el gel frustrada y miró a la esposa con mirada inquietante, Swan parecía demasiado calmada, justo ella que estaba ansiosa por descubrir si era niño o niña._

El día transcurrió tranquilo. Emma llevaba plasmada una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos brillaban como si supiera algo my bueno, algo que la morena ciertamente desconocía. A Regina le extrañó tal humor, llegó a la conclusión de que serían las hormonas, ya que cada mes cambiaban sus rutinas, pero decidió disfrutar del estado de su esposa, cosa que las había llevado a hacer un pic-nic en el parque en pleno lunes.

Emma hurgaba en la cesta buscando algo que no estaba allí.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó para sí mientras colocaba las frutas encima del mantel.

-¿Em…? ¿Qué buscas? ¡Tus nueces están en el coche!- Regina tocó la espalda de la rubia creyendo que buscaba tal alimento.

-¡Ah! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? ¡Qué cabeza la mía…! ¡Ya vengo!- disimuló sobre lo que realmente estaba buscando, aquello era una sorpresa para Regina. Intentó levantarse, pero sin éxito, su barriga le dificultaba el movimiento -¡Arrrr! ¡No puedo levantarme!- resopló nerviosa, Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risita que enseguida escondió en cuanto Emma la fusiló con la mirada.

-¡Espera ma!- Henry amarró la cometa en una rama y corrió en dirección de la rubia -¡Yo te ayudo!- el pequeño se acercó entusiasmado, amaba sentirse útil y ayudar a sus madres era un pasatiempo para él.

-¡Gracias chico! Si no fuera por ti estaría encallada como una ballena fuera del agua!- le dio las gracias al hijo en cuanto se hubo levantado con su pequeña ayuda –Porque tu madre…- le lanzó una mirada de reprensión –¡sinceramente ya ha sido más atenta!- se quejó

-¡Em! No digas eso…quería ayudarte, sin embargo parece que estoy en las mismas situaciones que tú, cosa que me imposibilita levantarme con facilidad…Es más…¡La próxima vez traeremos dos sillas de playa!- hizo una nota mental.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, mamá Regi?- el pequeño se presentó voluntario

-No será necesario, querido…- sonrió al hijo –Solo a tu madre Emma que quiere coger el paquete de nueces del coche…¡Ve a ayudarla!- le guiñó un ojo en señal de confianza

-¡Es para ya mamá!- salió corriendo hacia el coche

-¡No corras Henry!- advirtió Regina, sin embargo, el niño ya estaba lejos. Emma se quedó admirando al hijo por algunos segundos, atónita, Henry era sin duda el mejor hijo del mundo -¡Emma! ¡Despierta y ve tras nuestro hijo!- le hizo una seña con la mano

-¡Voy, voy!- dio dos pasos y se paró a mirar a la esposa -¿Ya te has dado cuenta de cómo corre ese niño? ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo tendré capacidad para jugar con TRES?- se rascó la cabeza pensativa

-¡Ve Swan! ¡Henry!- la reprendió una vez más. Emma resopló mientras caminaba con las piernas abiertas arrastrando los pies. Regina no pudo aguantar la risa ante tal escena –Y amor…¡Has pasado de cisne a pato! Caminas como uno…- rió sola mientras abría el libro en la página que estaba leyendo.

Algunos minutos pasaron y Regina miró por encima de las gafas las figuras de su esposa e hijo caminando hacia ella, charlaban alegres y en cierto momento Emma hizo un gesto como si pidiera a Henry que callase algo, la morena sintió curiosidad con aquello, en el fondo sentía unos ligeros celos de la complicidad que ellos tenían como madre e hijo, a veces incluso más que con ella misma, ¿sería por ser tan rígida? Swan parecía una niña la mayor parte del tiempo, era comprensible la cercanía entre ellos.

-¡Hemos vuelto mamá!- Henry fue a abrazar a la morena dando saltitos, en seguida se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y acariciando la barriga de la madre. Los ojos de él brillaban en un castaño intenso, por algún motivo parecía más que feliz.

-Lo veo, mi pequeño príncipe…- agarró sus manitas sobre su vientre -¿Fuisteis a plantar las semillas de las nueces? Porque…¡Mirad! Casi os perdéis el comienzo de la puesta de sol- señaló hacia el lago donde ahora se reflejaba el sol.

-¡Oh! ¡Se ha movido, mamá! ¡Aquí!- Henry desorbitó los ojos y abrió la boca en una "O", entusiasmado

-Oh, sí, querido…- Regina llevó sus manos junto con las del pequeño a la zona donde el bebé se movía –Ahora está aquí…

-¿Duele, mamá? ¡Es tan extraño!- preguntó curioso

-No duele mi amor…- le besó las manos

-¡Ah, sí duele!- Emma protestó

-¡Emma!- lanzó una mirada enfadada, no quería asustar al hijo –No es así, mi pequeño…- pasó una de las manos por la cara del pequeño

-¿Y cómo es entonces, mamá?- los ojos brillaban ante la expectativa de la respuesta

-Es bueno…y…extraño al mismo tiempo…No sé cómo explicarlo…- dijo la verdad, aquello era mágico

-¡Hum!, Mamá, ¿cómo hacen bebés los chicos? ¿Por dónde mete el médico la semillita?- preguntó pensativo, en su cabeza aquello no era posible, ya que nunca había visto a un hombre "embarazado"

-Er…- Regina se quedó sin habla, ¿qué responder ahora?

-La semilla que el médico pone en las mamás viene de un hombre…- Swan explicó con recelo. ¿Y si Henry preguntaba sobre el padre? Aquello es lo que temía.

-¿Cómo es eso, mamá Em?- se rascó la cabeza sin entender, aquello era demasiado complejo.

-Bueno…Err…Todo hombre lleva esa semilla…- explicó incómoda. Rezaba para que no vinieran más preguntas.

-¿Yo tengo semilla, mamá?- dijo -¿Tengo que ser médico para ponerla en una mujer?- dijo sorprendido

-¡Oh cielos!- Regina se tapó el rostro con vergüenza.

-Chico…Vamos a dejar esta conversación para otro momento…¿Qué tal si le damos la sorpresa a mamá Regi?- Emma cambió de tema rápidamente, la morena respiró aliviada.

-¡Guayyy! ¡Mama Regi, cierra los ojitos! ¡No puedes mirar!- alzó sus manos para taparle los ojos a la morena

-¿Sorpresa? Pero…¿qué sorpresa?- alzó una ceja, curiosa

-Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa, ¿no, amor? ¡Cierra los ojos!- ordenó la rubia

-¿Am? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estáis tramando?- desconfió, no le gustaba perder el control de la situación

-¡Cierra los ojitos, mamá! ¡No vale espiar!- Henry ordenó en tono severo, lo que hizo que las dos mujeres soltaran una carcajada, ¡tenía a quien salir!

-¡Muy bien chico!- Swan tocó el hombro del hijo en gesto alentador

-¿Em?- Mills abrió un ojo

-¡No espíes mamáaaaaaaaa!- Henry cruzó los bracitos enfadado -¡Vas a estropear todo! ¡Jo!- le guiñó un ojo a la madre rubia que sacó de dentro de la bolsa unos zapatitos.

-¡Ok! ¡Pase lo que pase…no abriré los ojos!- se dio por vencida

En seguida Regina notó las pequeñas manitas del hijo levantando su camisa, sintió unas enormes ganas de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero se contuvo.

-Puedes abrirlos, amor…- Emma estaba arrodillada al lado de la esposa con una enorme sonrisa, ella y Henry esperaban la reacción de la morena con ansias.

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente tocándose la barriga y allí había un par de zapatitos rosa, sonrió emocionada al darse cuenta de lo que se trataba la tal sorpresa, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y la sonrisa en sus labios denunciaba la inmensa alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

-¿Es…niña?- agarró los zapatitos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si aquello fuera su bien más preciado.

-¡Sí mamá! ¡Tendré dos hermanitas!- afirmó Henry entusiasmado

-Yo…yo…no sé qué decir…Esto…¿Cómo lo sabes, Em?- estaba aturdida

-Aquí está el resultado de la ecografía, amor…- le entregó el sobre a la morena –Le pedí al dr. Whale que no te lo contara…- sonrió traviesa mordiéndose el labio inferior

-T…tú…¡eres de lo que no hay srta. Swan!- le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Tengo mis trucos…- dijo convencida

-Yo…Er…Digo…Estoy tan feliz…- tocó su barriga –Mi princesita…- secó las lágrimas

-¡Ahora nuestra familia está completa, mamás!- Henry se sentó entre sus madres tocando alegremente sus barrigas.

El sol se puso lentamente y con el final de la tarde, los tres decidieron cenar fuera, por ser más precisos, Henry insistió en que fueran a Granny's, sabía que a aquella hora de la noche Hércules estaba allí ayudando a las madres.

-¡Hey, Herc!- Henry se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras sus madres entraban dadas de la mano

-¡HENRY!- el hijo de Ruby y Lily rodeó la barra para abrazar al amigo.

-¡Miren quienes han decidido dejarse caer por aquí!- Ruby aplaudió a las dos irónicamente -¿Os habéis acordado de que existo, verdad?- se quitó el delantal para abrazarlas.

-¡Oh Rubs! ¿Sabes que estamos que no paramos, no?- Emma señaló las dos grandes barrigas

-Ya lo sé, sí…es más lo sé por mi hijo…porque si dependiera de vosotras…- reviró los ojos fingiendo rencor

-¡Ven acá Rubs!- Emma atrajo a la amiga a un apretado abrazo –vives en mi corazón, ¿ok?- afirmó -¿Dónde está Lily?- barrió el local buscando a la morena. Regina ya estaba en la barra escogiendo los pedidos, era más seguro si lo hacía ella, así ni Emma ni Henry huirían de la comida saludable.

-Lily fue a comprobar el stock, dentro de poco aparecerá. ¿Cómo estáis?- la camarera acarició el vientre de la rubia

-Estamos muy bien, confieso que nerviosa por ver la carita de nuestras pequeñas- la rubia dio una sonrisa bobalicona. Regina observó aquella escena y también sonrió, también compartía ese deseo.

-¡Espera! ¿También es niña, Regina? ¿Dos niñitas?- Ruby abrazó a las dos al mismo tiempo, toda entusiasmada –Bueno, ¿qué vais a querer hoy? ¡Os merecéis lo mejor de este sitio!- cogió el bloc y el bolígrafo.

-Yo deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón una ración de papas y una hamburguesa lo más llena posi…- Emma fue interrumpida por Regina, que ya tenía aquella mirada fulminante

-Dos sándwiches naturales y jugos, Ruby- dijo con aire algo sombrío, causando cierto miedo en la rubia que se encogió de hombros haciendo reír a la camarera

-Ok, chicas. Dentro de un momento vuelvo con la comida- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

-Emma, sabes que no puedes estar comiendo esas porquerías

-Lo sé, amor, pero lo deseo. Quiero mucho, mucho de verdad- puso cara del gato con botas

-¡Ya he dicho que no, srta. Swan!- respondió irreductible. Emma suspiró frustrada acariciándose la barriga y lamiéndose los labios

En una mesa apartada, Henry conversaba con Hércules, animado sobre los nuevos lanzamientos de HQ de Superman. Regina les echaba un ojo, hacía un tiempo que había reparado en la manera de actuar de los chicos.

-Hey, amor, ¿qué ocurre?- Emma preguntó mirando en la misma dirección que la morena

-No es nada, Em. Solo que observo a Henry…amor, ¿no crees que nuestro hijo está actuando algo…extraño?

-¿Extraño? ¿Cómo, amor? Henry está como siempre…quiero decir…Ha mejorado mucho desde que hablamos con su profesora..

-¿No crees que mira de forma diferente a Hércules?

-No, amor, siempre han sido amigos, debe ser cosa de tu cabeza- se encogió de hombros

-Hum…no sé…- Regina dijo algo confusa. Nunca había visto al hijo mirar a alguien de aquella manera, "a no ser a la profesora de primaria", pensó. ¿Aquello se parecía a la pasión? No. ¡Henry era solo un niño! ¿Pero…? Los niños también se apasionan.

En seguida Lily llegó con la comida arrancando a Regina de sus inciertas deducciones.

-Hola Ems, hola Regina, ¿cómo estáis?- dijo colocando los platos frente a ellas

-Bien, y hambrientas. Solo con mirar a estos sándwiches naturales quedo decepcionada- la rubia dijo con mirada triste, lo que hizo que Lily riera y Regina revira los ojos con aquella exageración.

-¡Hola Lily! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro…- Lily se sentó frente a ellas poniendo los codos en la mesa –Dime…

-Tú…mira a aquellos dos…¿Has percibido algo extraño?- Regina señaló la mesa donde estaban Henry y Hércules conversando alegres sobre tebeos

-Sí, algunas veces los he visto dados de la mano…Muy cercanos…No es que lo vea mal, sé que ellos se quieren y son solo niños inocentes, quizás la malicia esté en mi mente, porque ya hablé con Ruby, pero ella parece estar cegada, y no se da cuenta…- reviró los ojos

-Creo que se bien lo que estás pasando…- la morena le lanzó una mirada a la rubia, como si dijera "Esa persona cegata esta a mi lado", aún así Emma no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Swan con la boca llena y sin entender absolutamente nada. Lily y Regina se echaron a reír.

-Nada, mi amor, continúa comiendo- Regina dijo intentando contener la risa

Continuaron conversando y comiendo en aquel clima relajado. Henry y Hércules se sentaron en la mesa con ellas y compartieron el postre hecho de frutas.

-Vamos, amor, mis pies están hinchados y quiero mi cama- dijo Emma haciendo una mueca al poner los pies en el suelo.

-Oh sí…yo también estoy exhausta…Vamos-miró a las dueñas de la cafetería –Ciao, Lily, ciao Ruby. ¡La cena estaba divina!- guiñó en señal de agradecimiento avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Venga chico- Emma llamó. El muchacho caminó hacia la puerta con ellas, pero escuchó una voz infantil llamarlo.

-¡Hey, Henry!

-¿Hum…?- él miró hacia atrás, en seguida Hércules le dio un piquito de despedida

-Hasta mañana Henry- Herc corrió hacia la cocina, desapareciendo de la vista de ellas, dejando al chico rojo y a Emma y Regina boquiabiertas.

-¿Pe…pero qué…?- Regina pareció despertar del susto tras algunos segundos. Henry ya estaba en el coche.

-¡Shhh! Finge que no has visto nada, después hablamos con Henry sobre eso…- Emma intentó disimular escondiendo su propia sorpresa –Fue una despedida inocente, cosa de niños a esta edad…- explicó acariciando la espalda de la esposa

-¡Henry tiene SEIS años, Emma! ¡SEIS!- los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía desesperada, perdiendo el rumbo. ¿Cuándo su príncipe dejó de ser un bebé?

-Sí, cariño…Lo sé…Pero no tienes por qué poner esa cara de espanto…Le explicaremos algunas cosas a nuestro hijo cuando lleguemos a casa- acarició el rostro preocupado de la morena –¡ahora deshaz esos morros y dame un beso!- reivindicó los labios carnosos para ella.

 **POV Regina**

Me levanté más temprano de lo normal. Emma dormía calmadamente a mi lado, estaba echada de lado y con una expresión serena. La noche se pasó tranquila, la temperatura era amena en aquella hora de la mañana, lo que contribuía a que nuestras princesas estuvieran menos agitadas.

Di una sonrisa boba al acordarme de cómo Emma tenía el don de calmarme. Supo darle la vuelta al "beso" de Henry con maestría. Reí por dentro por ser una madre tan posesiva. Me senté en la cama y coloqué mejor las almohadas para apoyar la espalda, y deposité un beso casto en los labios de mi rubia, sentí que se movía perezosamente. Emma estaba radiante aquella mañana, ¡no es que nunca lo estuviera! Todo lo contrario, Emma poseía una sonrisa de sol, tan pura y peculiar…Una mirada cautivadora e infantil, me arriesgaría a decir que inocente si no la conociera bien…Estaba hermosa con aquel camisón blanco de fino encaje que quise comparar para su comodidad, una embarazada necesita todos los cuidados posibles, aún más si esa barriguita es mía.

Sonreí otra vez con mis locos pensamientos. "Mi patita" ¡Ah, sí! Porque…cisne ya no pegaba, al menos de momento.

Admiro a mi mujer, la admiro todos los días y hoy puedo decir que la admiro aún más, sobre todo después de su decisión de engendrar a nuestro bebé. Saber que se está embarazada es descubrirse a una misma, es aprender nuevas emociones y sentidos, es volverse abierta para compartir tu vida con alguien más y ser el reflejo en la vida de otro. Es permitirse nuevos desafíos y muchas veces desistir de ciertas cosas. Cuando se descubre un embarazo, descubres un amor nuevo y las proporciones son liberadas según las etapas de esa fase, la sensación de descubrir quién es ese bebecito que existe dentro de ti es una de ellas, no importa cuántos embarazos se tenga, ese descubrimiento es especial y único. Ahora nosotras lo sabíamos, dos princesas, yo me sentía flotar, -no por el hecho de estar hecha un bola, porque…definitivamente lo estoy-sino feliz a niveles exorbitantes, compartir una gestación con Emma era increíble, nos entendemos en todos los aspectos y nuestras pequeñas parecían conectadas de alguna forma, parecía algo mágico. Cuando Emma quiso ser la donante de los óvulos, me sorprendí y quedé inmensamente feliz con la petición, ella quería ser la madre biológica de nuestro próximo hijo. Ah…Mi Em quería tanto una niña que fuimos premiadas con dos.

Acaricié mi barriga para después repetir el gesto en la de mi esposa. Sabía que ella estaba despertándose, su respiración cambió en cuanto toqué su vientre.

Yo estaba feliz y también algo melancólica, quizás por la reciente muerte de mi tía que no tuve la oportunidad de conocer, o por el simple hecho de no poder darle a Emma todo el cuidado y la atención que me gustaría, solo Dios sabe lo feliz que estoy por estar embarazada y solo Él sabe lo que desearía no estarlo en estos momentos. Sé que si no fuera de esta manera, probablemente ya no podría quedarme embarazada debido a mi edad, aún así de vez en cuando pienso en cómo sería si solo Emma llevara a nuestra hija, yo la mimaría más, la cogería literalmente en mis brazos y le haría el amor de la manera que ella se merece. Me gustaría despertar las maravillosas sensaciones que nuestro cuerpo puede experimentar en esta placentera fase, nuestro cuerpo siente todo con más intensidad, estamos sensibles y las hormonas exhalan por nuestros poros. Deseo enseñarle eso a ella, amarla como nunca la he amado antes, despertar instintos y sensaciones desconocidas.

Decidí levantarme, ya que Emma se quedó dormida otra vez. Comenzar el día con un desayuno especial-y fuera de la dieta saludable- era una óptima manera de comenzar a agradar a mi esposa.

Antes de bajar a la cocina, decidí pasar por el cuarto de Henry. Dormía calmadamente. Acaricié su rostro, recoloqué las sábanas y caminé hacia la cocina.

Opté por preparar un desayuno bien reforzado. Al final, comer cuando se trata de mi rubia…no es solo para dos, sino para un batallón entero "¿No es así, Swan?", pensé y reí mientras disponía la bandeja.

Preparé algunas tortitas y dejé el frasco de miel al lado, también coloqué tostadas con mermelada de fresa, jugo de manzana, café con leche y canela- la canela no puede faltar- galletas con chispitas de chocolate y algunas frutas, como kiwi, uva y fresas frescas. Solo para no perder la costumbre de dieta saludable.

Organicé la bandeja y sonreí satisfecha con mi trabajo. Parecía más un desayuno para Henry, pero Swan era un niña grande, si apareciera con el desayuno saludable de todos los días, seguramente escucharía: "Jo, Regina, esto no es un desayuno para una madre gestante, ¿quieres que la pandita nazca flacucha?" Reí mentalmente al imaginarme su tono de voz irritado.

Cogía la bandeja con aquellas golosinas, coloqué un capullo de rosa amarilla para crear ambiente romántico. Entré en el cuarto con todo el cuidado del mundo- al final cargar una bandeja llena con esta barriga enorme es casi una misión imposible. Dejé nuestra bandeja en la punta de la cama y pude ver que Emma aún dormía. Me acerqué, acariciando sus cabellos y deposité varios besitos en aquella mejilla rosada, tenía la piel tan clara…Pasé la punta de mis dedos con delicadeza sobre su barriga, sentí a nuestra hija moverse y aquello disparó mi corazón, respiré profundamente para tranquilizar aquella agitación. ¿Cómo Emma podía provocarme tantas cosas después de todos estos años? Fui arrancada de mis pensamientos cuando noté que Emma me tocaba la mano.

-Buenos días, dormilona…- besé su mano que agarraba la mía, ella se estiró lentamente

-Hummm…buenos días, amor…- dijo restregándose los ojos. ¡Qué hermoso era verla despertarse! –Tenemos hambre…- se acarició la barriga –La pandita está muy hambrienta- aquella era su frase todas las mañanas desde que supimos que estábamos embarazadas. Reviré los ojos divertida.

-Aham, sí…¡la pandita!- solté una carcajada y finalmente pude contemplar sus ojos verdes -¡La "pandita" tiene suerte hoy!- dije haciendo comillas con los dedos, lo que hizo que me tirara la almohada con mirada indignada. Reí de su exageración y seguí hablando -¿Qué tal si sacias su hambre…?- señalé la bandeja a los pies de la cama. Ella desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida y me regaló aquella sonrisa de sol.

-¿Todo eso es para nosotras?- preguntó desconfiada -¿Y…la dieta?- estrechó los ojos

-Hoy abriré una excepción, srta. Swan…- guiñé cómplice -¡Aprovecha!

-¿Quién soy yo para rechazar una orden tuya…?- mordió el labio inferior y se echó un mechón suelto tras la oreja

Un simple gesto venido de ella era hermoso para mí. Tenía el poder de remover todos mis sentidos. Hice otra leve caricia en su barriga y sentí a nuestra princesita moverse tan perezosamente como su madre, aquello sucedía con cierta frecuencia de unas semanas para acá. ¿Acaso me reconocerá? Pensé "Creo que sí, Regina", me dije a mí misma acercando el desayuno hacia nosotras.

Nos colocamos en la cama para estar más cómodas y comenzar nuestro desayuno. Emma parecía una niña, se ensució toda, comía con el mejor gusto del mundo y con un brillo encantador en los ojos. Se percibía la alegría en sus ojos verdes. ¡Cielos! ¿Acaso he dejado tanto que desear como esposa? Pude percibir que ella no esperaba eso, lo que hizo sentirme aún peor.

-¡Regina! Es el mejor desayuno que he tomado en toda mi vida- dijo limpiándose, o mejor, intentado, la boca.

-Veo que te ha gustado, estás más sucia que Henry cuando come macarrones…- dije depositando un piquito en sus labios

-¡Es porque estaba todo muy bueno!- sonrió con aquel aire inocente intentando quitarse las migajas de las galletas del camisón y del pelo. Hice un esfuerzo gigante para no reírme de aquella situación. La realidad es que amo esas maneras de ser de ella.

-Creo que necesitas un baño, amor…- dije con segundas intenciones –Te preparo la bañera…- lancé una mirada maliciosa, que enseguida mi rubia entendió. Emma era lenta en muchas cosas, sin embargo esa regla no se cumplía cuando el tema era sexo.

Entramos en el baño dadas de la mano-yo quería algo especial, ser romántica, quizás-dejé la bañera llenándose y fui al armario a escoger algunas sales de baño. De vez en cuando espiaba a mi esposa por el rabillo del ojo. Su cuerpo era hermoso, su barriga le daba un encanto especial. ¡Bella! Extremadamente bella…fui arrancada de mis pensamientos por su voz frustrada.

-¡Quitarse la ropa está cada día más difícil!- Em comentó resoplando, llevaba unos minutos intentando quitarse la prenda.

Yo sabía lo que ella estaba pasando, vivíamos la misma situación, así que me coloqué tras ella y la ayudé.

-Yo te ayudo, amor…- dije en tono provocativo y retiré el camisón dejando besos húmedos en sus hombros.

Ahora Emma estaba solo con unas braguitas de algodón fino, sus pechos estaban expuestos y eso provocó que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera por entero, sentí mi boca salivar ante aquella visión de sus rosados pezones. No me resistí a mis instintos, agarré y apreté aquella grandiosidad suave de forma delicada. Emma dejó escapar un quedo gemido de sorpresa y placer ante mi inesperado toque, causándome una excitación inmediata, tuve que cerrar mis piernas para contener aquel deseo. Al menos, de momento.

-Entra en la bañera, Swan…- mi voz salió en un susurro demasiado bajo, sin embargo ella lo sabía, cuando yo usaba su apellido era una orden y ella prontamente obedeció, como una bella súbdita que era…¡Oh sí! ¡Cómo adoraba dominar en ciertos momentos! Este con toda certeza era uno de esos días.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y besé su cuello dándole leves mordidas y chupadas. Sentí sus pelos ponerse de puntos bajo mis labios en señal claro de que mi excitación era compartida.

Observé a Emma hacer un movimiento lento para quitarse las bragas, era bello verla con dificultades, al menos a mis ojos. Era encantador. En seguida entró en la bañera mirándome de frente, como si dijera: ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando?

No me contuve. Retiré mi ropa lo más deprisa posible, sentía la mirada de Emma devorarme y aquello me estaba consumiendo por dentro, podía sentir mi vagina palpitar por las ansias de algún alivio. Por más rápida que quisiera ser, no podía debido a mi condición de "gorda", respiré hondo y deslicé mis bragas.

-¡Regina, entra ya en esta bañera! No me tortures de esta manera- Emma me miraba de arriba abajo, no se perdía un movimiento, el deseo era palpable en su mirada de fuego.

Entré en la bañera y me senté de medio lado. Ella me atrajo más cerca con delicadeza debido a nuestras barrigas y selló nuestros labios en un beso ardiente. Yo paseaba las manos por su resbaladizo cuerpo con destreza, conocía sus zonas erógenas preferidas. Yo quería proporcionarle diferentes sensaciones en aquel momento. Percibí que se colocó en la bañera buscando una posición más cómoda. Ya estaba totalmente entregada a mis osadas caricias. Su cuerpo se quedó más recto, dándome una visión privilegiada y perfecta de sus rígidos pezones. Los apreté y ella jadeó en mis labios, mordí su labio inferior con voluptuosidad. Mis latidos ya estaban acelerados.

-Te deseo cada día más, Em-ma…- pronuncié su nombre lentamente, sabía el efecto que causaba en ella cuando la llamaba de aquella manera sensual y provocativa. Me senté en su regazo cuidadosamente, colocando nuestras barrigas de una manera más cómoda. Confieso que el agua estaba ayudando bastante en el proceso, estaba caliente, y nosotras estábamos calientes.

Descendí mi mano derecha hacia la vagina palpitante de mi rubia y comencé a masajear aquella carne suave con dos dedos.

-Tan caliente, tan mojada…tan….buena…- dije besando y mordisqueando su cuello.

La besé con deseo y aumenté la velocidad de los movimientos. Emma gemía en mi boca y apretaba mis pechos con la misma intensidad en que se sentía arder. Prensé su clítoris entre los dedos, colocando una presión mayor en el movimiento y amenacé con penetrar su encharcada hendidura con la punta de mi dedo corazón.

-¡Re…Regina, quiero más! Ne…necesito más…- pidió con voz quebrada y los labios entreabiertos. Yo sabía lo que ella quería, pero no perdería la oportunidad de provocarla, aquello era una de mis perversiones personales. Tener el control de la situación era demasiado excitante. Continué con los movimientos en su clítoris, sin embargo presionando un poco más, sentí su cuerpo contraerse en contacto con el mío y un gemido escapar de sus labios.

"Arr"

-Dime, Emma…dime- hundí mi dedo corazón dentro de ella. Sentí mi propia vagina palpitar ante ese acto, mis paredes internas ansiaban el toque, yo necesitaba ser llenada también -¿Qué quieres…?- gemí la frase en su oído con voz más ronca de lo normal. "Hummm"

Emma agarró mi mano y dijo con voz aún más rota –¡Te quiero a ti dentro de mí, Regina, así!-agarro dos de mis dedos con posesividad, para en seguida enterrarlos dentro de ella con desespero. Gemimos al unísono.

"Amn"

"¡Oh, sí, Emma!"

Comencé los movimientos de vaivén dentro de ella, lentamente, a pesar de toda la excitación de nuestros cuerpos, tenía que ir con calma y cuidada, no estábamos solas…Podía sentir la agitación dentro de mí. Era una mezcla de placer e incomodidad. Extraño, pero placentero.

-Aahh Regi…- el entra y sale de mis dedos tomó proporciones mayores, ahora con un poco más de velocidad y con el pulgar estimulaba el clítoris de mi rubia en movimientos circulares. Sentía su vagina abrazar mis dedos, ella mordía sus labios y se agarraba con firmeza al borde de la bañera, el agua formaba pequeñas ondas denunciando nuestra "agitación"

Cerré mis piernas alrededor de su muslo y embestí de forma corta y rápida: una, dos, tres, cuatro. Ella gimió más alto, arañando mis hombros con fuerza, sentí que quemaban, pero lo ignoré. Continué: cinco, seis, siete, ocho…fue en ese instante en que sentí su cuerpo convulsionar junto al mío como si corrientes eléctricas pasaran entre ellos. Gemí, gemimos juntas, me di cuenta de que el orgasmo me había alcanzado de forma brutal, pues todo mi cuerpo tembló, un placentero estremecimiento me recorrió de los pies a la nuca, disipándose en mi bajo vientre. Noté el cálido líquido resbalar por entre mis dedos a la vez que sentía lo mismo resbalar de dentro de mí. Sus músculos se relajaron. Habíamos alcanzado el clímax.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban descontroladas y nuestras pequeñas agitadas, intentábamos recuperar el aliento a media que nuestros corazones desaceleraban. Emma pasaba las manos por la barriga y yo hacía lo mismo intentando calmar a aquellas "fieras", era una sensación tan placentera. Alivio y placer.

Recosté mi espalda en la bañera, al lado de mi esposa y acaricié su rostro sonrojado. ¿Cómo conseguía estar más hermosa? Pegué nuestras cabezas y toqué su vientre sintiendo aquella pequeña vida moverse. Sonreí emocionada con aquello, no me resistí, reivindiqué sus labios en un casto beso. Cuando el beso cesó, Emma abrió los ojos sonriéndome. Aquello hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Ella parecía tan satisfecha.

-Am…amor, ha sido…- su voz estaba ahogada y su cuerpo aún flojo debido al orgasmo

-Increíble…. –completé sus palabras y le di un apasionado beso a continuación. Aquel sencillo beso encendió todo mi cuerpo por segunda vez, dando señales claras de excitación. Cuando el beso cesó, mordí su labio inferior con lujuria y susurré en su oído en un tono cargado de sensualidad y deseo -¿Qué tal si continuamos en la cama…?


	51. Mudanza

**Mudanza**

 **Mansión Swan Mills**

-¿Dónde está Henry, Emma?- Regina se apoyó en la encimera mientras se acariciaba la barriga. Emma removía las sartenes preparando el almuerzo.

Se habían acabado de mudar a la mansión, era el primer día en la casa nueva. Cajas y objetos estaban esparcidos por todas partes, los muebles estaban en sus debidos lugares, casi todo era nuevo, escogido y decorado por los tres, aunque era evidente que los gustos de Regina prevalecían en algunas estancias de la casa, excepto en la cocina y en el dormitorio de ellas. La decoración del cuarto de Henry fue escogida por él mismo junto con su madre rubia, una de las paredes del cuarto estaba empapelada con papel que simulaba comics antiguos, en una esquina, un escritorio y un estante con infinidad de libros, en la otra esquina, cerca de la cama había una caja sus juguetes preferidos. Era un dormitorio grande, bien decorado, sin embargo sencillo, no había nada exagerado. ¿Ordenador o consola? ¡Ni pensarlo! Henry era muy pequeño para tener uno solo para él.

El chico estaba disfrutando con toda aquella algarabía, no paraba quieto en ningún lado desde que había llegado, quería ayudar y colocar las cosas en su sitio cuanto antes, pues Regina le había prometido que lo dejaría entrar en la piscina cuando todo estuviera colocado, por eso a la morena le extrañó la repentina "desaparición" , hacía más de veinte minutos que no lo veía.

-Hummm- Emma probó la crema de maíz que tenía en la cuchara, girándose hacia la esposa –Pensé que estaba contigo, amor…- se giró para apagar el fuego y mirar la pata de cordero asándose en el horno.

-Pensé que lo encontraría aquí…- se rascó la cabeza –Ayudándote…

-Hum…Parece que te has equivocado…No lo veo desde…- se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativa -¿Estaba en el cuarto de las pequeñas, no?- destapó el caldero del arroz –Nuestro pequeño estaba animado con la decoración de las bebés…- sonrió recordando que Henry quería pintar flores en las paredes del cuarto de las hermanas.

-Puede ser…No miré allí, la puerta estaba cerrada…- recordó no haber buscado -¡Qué bien huele!- se acercó a la esposa para dejarle un beso en la nariz –Voy a buscar a Henry para almorzar…- acarició la barriga voluminosa de la rubia y salió hacia las escaleras.

Llegó a arriba canturreando una canción infantil que Henry le había enseñado pocos días atrás, el pequeño había dicho, convencido, que quería enseñársela a las hermanas cuando nacieran y que sus madres necesitaban aprenderla, pues la profesora le había dicho que calmaba. Regina y Emma se rieron de la explicación del hijo, se tomaba muy en serio lo que aprendía en la escuela.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta del cuarto que sería de las pequeñas, Henry desorbitó los ojos y aguantó la respiración cuando vio a su madre morena entrar.

-Henry, vamos a co…mer…- Regina cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez mentalmente, no podía ponerse nerviosa.

El cuarto estaba todo sucio de pintura, había colores y pinceles esparcidos por todos lados, la pared que antes era rosa se había convertido en un borrón de diversos colores.

-Ma…mamá…yo…eh…- apretó los dientes y dijo de un tirón -¡Pinté las flores!- cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros cuando sintió la mirada reprobatoria sobre él.

-¡Henry!- dijo Mills duramente. ¡Con certeza le caería una bronca de las grandes!

-Mamá Regi, yo solo quería ayudar…¡Mira!- señaló la pared y en ese momento tropezó con su bracito el cubo de pintura que cayó al suelo –Quedó boni…- su voz murió. Se llevó las manos a la boca aguantando un "ohhh"

Regina se pasó las manos por el cabello para contener sus nervios y respiró hondo.

-¡Henry Daniel Swan Mills!- se curvó para tocar la barbilla del pequeño

-Fue sin querer, ma…má…- bajó los ojitos

-Amor, ya he puesto los platos en la mesa, ¿por qué tardáis?...¿Qué sucede aquí?- Emma subió las escaleras y se quedó estática cuando vio "el pequeño gran desastre" en el cuarto de sus hijas.

-¡Mamá Em, quiero hacer las flores que vimos en el ordenador! ¡Quedó bonito, mamá Em! ¡Mira!- señaló el sitio otra vez con la esperanza de librarse de una bronca.

Regina miró a Emma con mirada perversa, Swan notó su rabia, pero sabía lidiar con su "reina malvada"

-¡Está quedando lindo, chico! Solo necesitamos quizás…- se sentó en el suelo y mojo el dedo índice en la pintura amarilla -¡ARREGLAR ESTO!- y ensució la nariz del pequeño con pintura haciendo que soltara una gran carcajada.

Regina miró la escena indignada, fusilaba a la esposa que en respuesta le lanzó una mirada de "sé más flexible, solo es un niño", y mojó los dedos en otros cubos de pintura y se levantó la blusa que llevaba.

-¡Emma! ¡Eso puede hacer mal!- la morena advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Esta pintura es a base de agua, amor…¡No es tóxica!- señaló el embalaje para enseguida pintar y hacer dibujos en su propia barriga.

-¡Yo quiero hacer también, mamá! ¿Puedo?- sonrió animado

-¡Claro, chico! ¡Coge la pintura verde!- mojó ambas manos del pequeño y las abrió en su vientre, en ese momento su pequeña dio una patada asustando a Henry que retiró, sorprendido, las manos.

-¡Mamá Em! ¿Va a nacer?- Regina no se contuvo y sonrió ante aquella linda escena.

-No, mi amor…Está feliz porque está escuchando la voz de su hermanito preferido…- Regina se sentó al lado de la esposa con expresión más suave, se sintió contagiada por la forma en que Emma supo llevar la situación, de hecho ella se tenía que tomar las cosas con más ligereza.

-Quiero que ellas salgan de ahí pronto, mamás…¡Estoy cansado de esperar!- Henry volvió a acariciar la barriga de la madre rubia.

-¡Ay, chico! Yo también…Mucho más que tú…- tocó la nariz del hijo con la mano sucia de pintura roja

Regina reviró los ojos, ya estaba pensando en cómo limpiar todo ese desastre y en el baño que tendría que darle después a Henry.

-¡Mamás! ¡Estáis tan grandotas…!- el pequeño infló la barriga y prendió el aire en sus mejillas para demostrar lo grande que estaban.

-Oh, sí, querido…- Regina se colocó la mano frente al rostro aguantando la risa, Swan se había puesto seria, ella sabía lo incómoda que se ponía Emma cuando el asunto era su actual "tamaño" –Tus hermanitas necesitan espacio, están creciendo aquí dentro de las mamás…- explicó en tono divertido.

-Pero ya están grandinas…- pareció pensar, las mujeres rieron de la palabra equivocada

-Quieres decir grandecitas, querido…Y sí, están listas para salir de la barriga de tus madres y los tres vamos a cuidarlas…- despeinó el cabello del hijo en un gesto cariñoso.

-¿Puedo sentir cómo se mueve, mamá?- al final de la frase, el pequeño ya estaba con la manos sucias sobre el vientre de la morena que hizo una mueca en cuanto sintió su piel ser cubierta por la fría pintura.

-Ay, Henry…no tenías que ensuciar a mamá…- soltó el aire haciendo una mueca

Emma le dio un golpecito a la esposa con el hombro susurrando

-Entra en el juego y quita esa cara de asco…- le guiñó un ojo -¡GUERRA DE PINTURA!- gritó levantando los brazos.

Swan se manchó su propia cara y en seguida la de la esposa, y momentos después Henry estaba manchado de los pies a la cabeza. Regina estuvo indecisa en un primer momento, pero se rindió al juego. Al final los tres, o mejor, los cinco, estaban de más colores que el propio arcoíris. Tras el término del juego, Regina llevó a Henry a la ducha y obligó a la esposa a limpiar todo el desastre, ya que la causante de todo había sido ella. Swan reviró los ojos resoplando cuando se dio cuenta del desastre que habían hecho, probablemente necesitaría contratar a un profesional para reformar la estancia. ¡Menos mal que el dinero no era un problema en aquella familia!

El primer día en el nuevo hogar transcurrió alegre y divertido, almorzaron comentando la guerra de pintura. La tarde la pasaron en el jardín plantando los manzanos. ¡Ah sí! ¡Eran dos! Crecerían con las nuevas integrantes de la familia. Como el otoño aún se extendía en aquel mes de octubre, Regina decidió barrer las hojas anaranjadas mientras Henry y Emma la "ayudaban", en realidad madre e hijo hacían un complot contra la morena, pues esparcían las hojas por todas partes. Al final, Regina junto un pila de hojas que solo sirvió para incitar a los "niños" a desordenarla, solo un parpadeo y ya estaba Henry saltando en medio del montón de hojas, esparciéndolas por todas partes, ¿y Emma? Como una niña grande que era trató de juntarse al hijo y más de una vez, en ese mismo día, Regina se vio rindiéndose al espíritu libre e infantil que guardaba dentro de ella, participando en el juego en mitad de las hojas.

"Menos seria Regina…", "Más flexible", repetía en su mente. Sin duda, aquella mudanza significaba mucho más que el simple cambio de domicilio.

La noche cayó dando por concluido ese día que con toda certeza sería recordando por la mudanza. No solo por el hecho de haber cambiado de casa, sino también por el estado de espíritu en que la familia se encontraba.

Henry ya dormía en un profundo sueño. Emma se pasaba crema hidratante sobre la piel de la barriga para prevenir estrías y aliviar la picazón debido a la tirantez de la piel, mientras Regina se estiraba sobre el colchón grande y blando de la cama nueva, sus pies dolían y necesitaba relajarse. El día había sido más agitado de lo que había previsto.

-Estoy muerta, tú y Henry se han pasado todo el día haciéndome pasar por una boba…- meneó la cabeza negativamente mientras sonreía

-¡Uh, amor, fue un día divertido! Sé que también te ha gustado- se acercó a la esposa apartando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja –Me gusta verte así…- acarició el rostro de la otra con el dorso de la mano –Sonriendo…- rodeó sus labios

-Aún me pregunto cómo haces para que yo sea así…tonta…blanda…boba y completamente enamorada de ti…- besó la mano que estaba en su rostro –Estás tan hermosa, Em…Tan radiante.

-¡Ya…Dicen que soy un rayo de sol! ¡Mamá dice que soy una princesa!- dijo convencía mirándose las uñas

REgina le dio una palmada en el hombro

-¡Ayy! ¿A qué vino eso?- miró a la esposa fingiendo indignación

-¡Para que dejes de ser una creída, srta. Swan!- dijo en tono serio

-¿Qué? Yo...eh…¡Sal fuera espíritu de Reina Malvada!- bromeó divertida. Regina reviró los ojos

-Yo aquí siendo romántica y tú me llamas Reina Malvada…- fingió enfado

-Hummm…Quizás no seas tan malvada, ¿no?- cogió el mentón de la esposa mirando los carnosos labios –Quizás solo necesites un beso de amor verdadero…- Emma selló los labios con los de la morena en un beso ardiente, cargado de deseo.

Regina se sorprendió con aquel beso abrupto, no se lo esperaba, sin embargo correspondió de forma plena invadiendo la boca de la esposa con su lengua. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar una música lenta y conocida por ellas desde hacía años. Las provocaciones comenzaron en seguida y la excitación se hizo presente en ambos cuerpos.

-Re-Regina, yo…ouch, creo que…- Emma jadeó en medio de los besos

-Shhh, yo también quiero…- volvió a besar los labios de la otra de forma lenta y al mismo tiempo, provocativa

-P…pero…

-Eh…Vamos con calma…Conseguiremos una manera…-Regina tranquilizó a la esposa que parecía muy preocupada de hacer aquello en sus plenos ocho meses de gestación.

La disposición de ambas había disminuido en esas últimas semanas debido al cansancio y al peso de las barrigas. Quizás también la mudanza había interferido en ese aspecto. Emma siempre estaba quejándose pues se encontraba fea, diciendo que ya no reconocía su propio cuerpo. Regina, por otro lado, sentía lo mismo, pero ella ya había pasado por aquella fase durante la gestación de Henry, y eso la ayudó para apoyar a la esposa en esos difíciles momentos que acarrea un embarazo.

La llama creció como brasa, causando un calor desconocido en sus redondos cuerpos. Estaban sensibles, los sentidos estaban a flor de piel, y hacían que las dos sintieran con más intensidad los toques en sus pieles. Con destreza, Regina retiró el pijama de la esposa para contemplar la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo, nunca imaginó a Emma embarazada y ahora podía percibir lo agradecida que estaba por poder vivir esa experiencia. Todo en ella estaba más vívido, la piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba con los mechones dorados destacando los ojos esmeraldas de Emma. Mills se detuvo unos segundos para admirar solamente, pasó los ojos por la barriga voluminosa que combinaba perfectamente con los pechos entumecidos y rosados de su esposa, sintió su boca salivar. Regina tragó en seco cuando sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los verdes lascivos de Emma. Volvieron a besarse con hambre y ganas, el deseo estaba estampado en sus actos, en sus respiraciones y en los reflejos de sus cuerpos. Enseguida ambas estaban desnudas friccionando las piernas en la vagina de la otra. Mojadas, sus cuerpos sudaban en medio de aquella danza, aquella búsqueda por más contacto, un contacto hambriento y difícil de alcanzar como lo deseaban debido a sus voluminosos vientres.

-Necesito que me toques, Regina…¡Yo…Dios!- gimió cuando sintió la rodilla de la esposa presionar su intimidad con más fuerza.

Regina detuvo el movimiento y le pidió a la rubia que se sentara y se apoyara en las almohadas, Swan obedeció y Mills copió el gesto. Estaban sentadas, una al lado de la otra, dando posibilidad a que sus manos tuvieran libre acceso a sus encharcados sexos. Emma deslizó los dedos sobre la intimidad de Regina al mismo tiempo que esta la tocaba, los movimientos comenzaron ligeros, de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo y en círculos cada cierto tiempo haciendo que sus vaginas palpitaran en busca de alivio.

-Regi-gina…- Emma gimió empujando la pelvis hacia la mano que la masajeaba firmemente -¡Chú-chú-pame!- pidió jadeante

Ella latía, necesitaba ser lamida, devorada por los labios de la esposa. Mills no titubeó, ni lo pensó, le pidió que abriera las piernas e introdujo un dedo dentro de ella lentamente, a una velocidad torturadora, Swan se removió en la cama buscando más, sin embargo Regina retiró el dedo a la misma velocidad que lo había metido para trasladar ese líquido caliente que emanaba de Emma hacía su boca, probando y saboreando el gusto que tanto amaba.

-¡Ya vuelvo!- Regina salió del cuarto desnuda dejando a Emma totalmente perdida en medio de su excitación. Se quedó estática imaginando qué habría ido a buscar la esposa. Porque…bueno…¡Habrá ido a buscar algo!

No pasó mucho tiempo y la morena entró en el cuarto agarrando un pequeño frasco que contenía caramelo y en la otra mano algunas fresas en un cuenco.

-¿Qué es eso, Regina?- Emma estiró el cuello para mirar lo que esposa había traído. Se estimulaba sus propios pechos sin darse cuenta, no quería perder la excitación.

-Me han dado ganas de probar algo nuevo…- ella volvió a la cama dejando las cosas cerca de ella –Abre las piernas, Emma…- ordenó con un tono ronco y embriagador, para en seguida pasar la fruta por los fluidos de la esposa.

Emma gritó al sentir el contacto de la fresa helada en su centro caliente. Cerró los ojos para sentir aquella maravilla, sintió la punta de la fresa invadirla haciéndola palpitar y mojarse cada vez más. Su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba a punto de gozar.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡Re-Regina! ¡Cielos!- gimió escandalosamente al sentir la fruta deslizarse sobre su clítoris hasta la entrada -¡Joder!- soltó cuando notó los dientes de la morena morder la fruta en contacto con su clítoris -¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Carajo Regina!- gritó sintiendo la lengua hambrienta de Regina devorarla.

Mills succionaba con ahínco, chupaba y forzaba la lengua dentro de la otra en un mete y saca veloz. Cogió el frasco de caramelo y pasó la lengua cogiendo un poco para después restregar el sexo de la rubia con el dulce. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, sacaba del frasco y lo esparcía con la lengua sobre los grandes labios de la esposa, el caramelo se mezclaba con el líquido que emanaba de Emma, ella no lo soportó, agarró las sábanas con tanta fuerza que la sangre huyó de sus dedos, el calor se esparció por su cuerpo concentrándose en su bajo vientre. Su vagina palpitaba violentamente maltratada por la lengua de Regina que jugueteaba dentro de ella. En seguida, sintió un hormigueo por sus brazos hasta la punta de los pies, el temblor interno que denunciaba su estado desesperado por alivio llegó y su cuerpo estalló en un orgasmo avasallador. Gimió, gimió alto llamado a Regina. Quizás acababa de experimentar el mejor orgasmo de su vida, aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para ella. Relajó las piernas estirándose en la cama, aún podía sentir la lengua suave de Regina "limpiar" el líquido que resbalaba de ella.

-¡Es-espera!- pidió Emma jadeante aún intentando recuperarse del reciente orgasmo. Estaba demasiado sensible y la morena parecía no querer parar.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Regina miró asustada

-N-no…Solo es…- se pasaba la mano por la barriga –Se ha movido…Yo…

-Podemos parar…- Mills se anticipó. Estaba en un estado dolorido de tanta excitación, pero dejaría de lado su propio placer si la esposa no se encontraba bien.

-No…No es eso…Quiero…Solo dame un minuto…- pidió mientras colocaba cuatro almohadas en el cabecero de la cama –Creo que ella sintió cuando yo…

-Probablemente…- Regina se sonrojó –Gemiste muy alto…

-Oh sí…¿Acaso podía dejar de gemir? ¿Qué fue aquello Regina? ¡Me devoraste!- acariciaba la barriga intentando calmar a la bebé que se movía sin parar.

-Yo sentía deseo…Creo…Er…Digo….El caramelo fue una buena idea…Tu gusto…quedó divino…- pasó los dedos por los labios para enseguida lamerlos con expresión satisfecha.

-¡Wow!- Emma sintió su intimidad contraerse -¡Haz eso de nuevo!

-¿El qué?

-Lámete los labios para mí…con esa cara de pícara que acabas de poner…- pidió con los ojos cerrados

-¿Así?- repitió el gesto

-¡Ohhh mierda! Síii…- cerró las piernas apretando los muslos para contener otra posible excitación.

-¿No prefieres que siga donde paré?- dijo deslizando un dedo por su vagina mojada otra vez. Hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo y hundió el dedo en aquel centro caliente para sacarlo enseguida a la misma velocidad y llevárselo a la boca.

-¡Cielos! ¡La madre que me parió, Regina!- Emma arqueó la espalda apretando las sábanas de la cama

-¡Shhh! ¡Qué boca más sucia, Swan! Ts,ts…- meneó la cabeza negativamente –Muy feo…- descendió los pies hacia la alfombra del suelo fingiendo que iba a dejar sola a la rubia.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas?- Emma apoyó los codos en el colchón y encaró a la morena indignada

-A tomar otro baño…ya que me encuentro en un estado calamitoso…- cerró las piernas sintiendo el caliente líquido resbalar por sus muslos.

-¡Vuelve aquí Regina Mills! ¡Es mi turno para tenerte! ¡Feo es que me provoques de esta manera y quieras parar!- arrastró las rodillas hasta donde estaba la morena y la abrazó por detrás, o mejor, de lado, ya que su barriga impedía un contacto más directo –No he ter-mi-na-do…- subrayó la palabra en la oreja de la morena en un tono cargado de maldad.

Regina sintió su vagina palpitar en ese mismo instante, intentó cruzar las piernas para contener aquel fuego que insistía en quemarla por dentro. Ella quería ser llenada, necesitaba ser llenada y lo necesitaba ya, rápido.

-¡Tú-tú…Dios! ¡Si vas a follarme, hazlo ya!- suplicó inclinando la cabeza sobre los hombros de la rubia. Sintió que Emma le cubría los pechos con las manos, apretándolos levemente –Amn…qué gusto, Em…- gimió -¿Qué nos pasa?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las manos firmes de la rubia masajearle los pezones

-Se llama deseo…- respondió arrastrándola hacia el centro de la cama –Quiero devolverte el mejor orgasmo de mi vida…- llevó su boca a los endurecidos pezones, comenzando a succionarlos.

-Em-Emma…- gimió extasiada

-¿Hummm?- rodeaba la aureola del pecho izquierdo con su lengua

-No me tortures más…¡Lo necesito…Awn!- Emma deslizó el dedo índice hacia el interior de la morena.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres…? ¿Esto lo que necesitas?- añadió un segundo dedo y sintió que Regina la apretaba desesperadamente

-¡Sí…Sí…Ohhh síii Emma!- se movió sobre los dedos –No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo…- avisó

-Iré a tu ritmo, amor…- Emma prometió estocando a la esposa en un vaivén moderado –Vete indicándome…yo obedezco…- presionó el pulgar sobre el hinchado clítoris

-¡Deja de hablar Emma y fóllame ya!- ordenó aumentando los movimientos sobre los dedos de la rubia -¡Cielos!- forzó el cuerpo en busca de más contacto, necesitaba alivio.

-Goza para mí, Regina…- Emma hundió los dedos hasta donde pudo en una embestida larga y profunda. Como una orden, Regina obedeció a las palabras de la esposa, cerró las piernas cuando sintió el cuerpo convulsionar y el orgasmo derramarse entre sus muslos.

Respiró una, dos, tres veces y su cuerpo parecía pedir más. Emma percibió cómo Regina aún movía la pelvis y se restregaba una pierna en la otra.

-Aquí Regina…- Emma puso la mano de la morena en su vagina, mientras ella tocaba la de su esposa –Sigue mi ritmo…- pidió conduciéndola con movimientos en "8". Se masturbaban la una a la otra, no pasó mucho tiempo y ambas se entregaron al segundo orgasmo de la noche. Gimieron al unísono sintiendo cómo el gozo resbalaba por sus dedos.

Era de madrugada, dormían de lado, una de espalda a la otra, se movían poco después de la tórrida noche de sexo, estaban exhaustas, tardaron en dormirse debido a la agitación de sus bebés, de hecho se habían pasado con las dosis de placer. El cansancio prevaleció, probablemente se despertarían tarde esa mañana. Si…no fuera porque Emma acababa de encender la lámpara despertando a Regina.

-¿Amor…? ¿Te duele algo?- se restregó los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz.

-No…Me muero de hambre…- se puso la mano en la barriga sintiendo el estómago roncar

-¿Y por qué será? ¿Hum?- preguntó Regina con voz suave debido al sueño –No consigo imaginar por qué…- soltó un gran bostezo y sonrió al recordar la caliente noche.

-No solo digo que tengo hambre…necesito comer algo específico…- sintió su boca salivar

-Tienes hambre todo el tiempo, Em…¿Qué es esta vez?

-Creo que siento tensión…¿Podrías hacer aquello nuevo, no?- sonrió maliciosa haciendo un gesto con la lengua

-¿Con el caramelo?- acarició la barriga, sentía un leve movimiento, la bebé parecía estirarse dentro de ella.

-Hummm sí…con el caramelo, me encanta cómo lo pasas por mí…

Regina rió.

-Ni pensarlo…¡Estoy exhausta! ¿Qué quieres comer? Puedo ir a buscar algo para las dos…- fue amable dejando la broma de lado

-¿Para las dos…?- semicerró los ojos, desconfiada. ¿Regina con hambre en plena madrugada?

-Claro. También me practicado ejercicio físico…- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Lo sé, amor…Quería algo como…- hizo una mueca imaginando la cara de desaprobación de la esposa –Helado con salsa barbacoa- apretó los dientes al finalizar la frase

-¿Helado con salsa de carne?- Mills desorbitó los ojos

-Hum…Er…

-¡Dios! ¡Qué cosa extraña! Es verdad cuando dicen que las embarazadas sienten antojos nada convencionales…- colocó la mano en el mentón pensativa –Vamos a la cocina entonces, amor…- se vistió y se puso las pantuflas.

Al llegar a la espaciosa cocina, Emma fue derecha a la nevera a coger el tarro de helado de vainilla, cogió dos copas y sirvió tres bolas en su copa y una bola en la de Regina, iba probando mientras servía. Mills abría los armarios buscando la susodicha salsa pero no la encontraba.

-No la encuentro, Em…

-Busca en la despensa…

-Ya he mirado, amor…No la veo…Debe haberse acabado…o se perdió con la mudanza…

-Ham…Creo que sé lo que ha pasado…- pensó un momento, ella se lo había acabado.

-Ah, Em…Déjalo estar. ¡Tenemos caramelo, dulce de leche, leche condensada, sirope de fresa y de chocolate y nata! ¡Todo eso va mejor con el helado! ¿Qué tal…?- guiñó un ojo en el intento de convencerla

-¡Noooo Reginaaaa! ¿Quieres que mi pandita nazca con cara de barbacoa? Como si nunca hubieras tenido antojos antes, sabes de lo que hablo…¿Te acuerdas de Henry?- señaló la escalera indicando el cuarto del hijo

-Henry es mucho más refinado…- reviró los ojos haciendo seña de un Ok

-¡Está bien! Puede ser…¡Pero necesito esa salsa! ¡Vamos a buscar!- fue a la sala a coger las llaves del escarabajo

-¡Emma, son las cuatro de la mañana!- señaló el reloj de pared

-¡Da igual! ¡Vamos!

-¡Henry está durmiendo, no podemos dejarlo solo! ¿Qué tal cambiar la sala barbacoa por Ketchup?- dio la idea

-¡Bah! ¡Ag, ag! ¡Qué asco, Regina!- hizo una mueca

-¿Qué? Tú quieres mezclar helado con una salsa salada…

-La barbacoa es agridulce, amor…

-¡El kétchup también!- insistió

-¡No Regina! ¡Si no quieres ir, yo lo busco!

-No te voy a dejar salir sola, amor…

-¡Quédate con Henry! ¡Ya vuelvo!- Emma cogió un abrigo y una toca

-¡Emma Swan Mills! ¡Para ya!- ordenó Regina en tono serio –Quédate aquí y pon esos helados en el congelador, ya vuelvo con tu salsa…- dicho eso subió al cuarto, y bajó enseguida con ropa de frío –Prometo no tardar…Hay una tienda 24 horas en la calle principal…- le dio un beso en la boca a la esposa –Mamá ya viene pandita…- acarició la barriga de la otra.

Aquello ya era cliché, tenía que salir en plena madrugada para atender el antojo de la esposa. No tardó, como había prometido en exactos 15 minutos estaba de regreso con la salsa en las manos. Emma se comió aquel mejunje como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, conversaron sobre sus ansias y expectativas sobre el futuro de sus hijos, soñaban e idealizaban una vida para ellos. Cuando decidieron volver a acostarse, ya estaba amaneciendo. No les importaba, Henry podía dormir hasta más tarde esa mañana.

El timbre sonó y no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Era Mary Margareth que venía a ayudar a las mujeres. Desde los siete meses y medio de embarazo, la madre de Emma se había ofrecido para ayudarlas en las tareas domésticas y con los deberes de Henry. Regina y Emma ya no estaban trabajando, por ser sus propias jefas adelantaron el permiso, dejando a personas de confianza en sus lugares.

Emma se levantó malhumorada, tenía sueño y el estómago revuelto, debido a aquella mezcla extraña de la madrugada. Vomitó todo lo que había ingerido cuando olió el café que la madre estaba preparando en la cocina. Regina la ayudó dándole un remedio y diciéndole que era normal, que ya pasaría. Mary les dio un sermón a ambas, sobre todo a Regina que había dejado que Emma comiera algo tan absurdo. La morena se sintió nerviosa con la intromisión de la suegra, pero prefirió ignorar, a fin de cuentas necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Tenéis mala cara! ¿No habéis dormido? ¿Qué hacéis por la noche?- Mary parloteaba mientras servía el almuerzo, Henry la ayudaba llenando los vasos con jugo.

-Mary…¡Me da que no quieres saberlo!-Regina fue directa, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquellos cuestionamientos innecesarios.

Mary iba a responder la afrenta de la nuera, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre que resonó por toda la casa. No esperaban visita aquella tarde.

-Hum…Debe ser tu padre, hija…¡Deja, yo voy!- Mary se levantó

Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta, no era el marido como esperaba, sino Cora Mills con un bebé en los brazos acompañada de una señora que Mary Margareth recordaba haber visto en algún lugar. Se apartó de la puerta dejándoles paso para que entraran en la nueva casa.

-Regina y Henry están almorzando…¡Entrad! Habéis llegado en buena hora…- la mujer sonrió alegre

Habían acabado de aterrizar de México y Cora quiso ir a ver a la hija, no quería dejarla en la etapa final de su embarazo.

-¡Abuela! ¡ABUELA!- Henry saltó de la silla dejando los cubiertos tirados sobre la mesa

-Querido…- entregó su sobrina a los brazos de Mal para recibir el abrazo del nieto.

-¡Te he echado de menos abuela! ¡Hace muuuucho tiempo que no vienes a verme!- puso morritos cruzándose de brazos

-Pero ya he vuelto, mi príncipe…¡Y mira! ¡Te he traído un regalo!-sacó un sombrero de la maleta de Mal.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué chulo!- se lo puso en la cabeza todo contento

-¿Te gusta? Tía Mal me ayudó a escogerlo…- señaló a la compañera que acunaba a su sobrina.

-¡Ah! ¡Gracias tía Mal!- corrió para abrazar las piernas de la alta rubia -¿Quién es esa bebecita? ¿Me dejas ver?- miró a la abuela ansioso

-¿Mamá?- Regina entró en la sala y abrazó a la madre –Te he echado de menos…- agarró las manos de la más vieja observando sus expresiones. Cora parecía cansada, pero poseía una mirada diferente, un brillo intenso clareaba sus ojos castaños -¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? ¡Te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto, mamá!- la reprendió abrazándola otra vez.

-No quise molestarte, mi reina…Por cierto, estás radiante…Aún más linda…- barrió el interior de la casa buscando a la nuera, también se preocupaba por ella. Emma aún estaba en la mesa, saludó a la suegra masticando un pedazo de pollo.

-¡Eh, mi suegra preferida!- dijo con la boca llena -¡Hola ligue supremo!- se refirió a Malévola que asintió a su vez

Regina escuchó aquello y quedó intrigada, por supuesto que sospechaba que la madre mantenía una relación con la dueña del bar, sin embargo deseaba que se lo dijera de primera mano. Decidió preguntar directamente, ya que Cora parecía avergonzada por hablar, aquel era el momento.

-Mamá, ¿tú…?- fue interrumpida por la voz del hijo

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela!- Henry tiraba de la blusa de Cora -¡Déjame ver a la nena, abuela!- suplicó con los ojitos del gato con botas

-Pues claro, mi príncipe…Mal, dame…- pidió y anidó a la pequeña en sus brazos, agachándose para que Henry pudiera verla. Era tan pequeña y frágil –Dile hola al pequeño Henry, mi princesa…- agarró la manita de la niña haciendo un gesto de saludo.

-¿Cómo se llama, abuela?- preguntó Henry curioso. Estaba encantado con aquella pequeña vida

Cora dejó caer, emocionada, una lágrima y respondió sonriendo.

-Ruth. Se llama Ruth Mills…


	52. Complicidad

**Complicidad**

Tras la llegada de Cora a casa de la hija, el ambiente quedó más alegre. Henry tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarraba a la pequeña Ruth con cuidado y mimo. Regina le advirtió varias veces que tuviera cuidado, pues la bebé no era un juguete con el que podía jugar. Malévola, al percibir la preocupación de la dueña de la casa, se ofreció para vigilarlos a los dos.

-¿Mis hermanas van a ser así? ¿Pequeñitas?- preguntó Henry a la rubia a su lado

-¡Oh! Sí lo serán, pequeño, probablemente…- respondió Mal sonriendo mientras colocaba mejor a la bebé en los brazos del niño.

-¿Y dónde está la mamá de ella?-preguntó Henry curioso

-Bueno…Su mamá no puede estar aquí cuidándola, ella tuvo que marcharse…- explicó torpemente

-¿Marcharse?- el muchacho movió la cabeza sin comprender

-Sí, pequeño. Ella…

-Se convirtió en estrella como tu otro hermanito, ¿recuerdas?- intervino Emma en la conversación, había entrado oportunamente. Estaba agarrando tres cuencos de arroz con leche.

-Ah…- él desorbitó los ojos y enseguida acarició la cabeza de la bebé con una expresión confusa -¿Y quién va a cuidar de ella, mamá?- frunció el ceño preocupado con el bienestar de la pequeña

La sra. Smith respondió antes mismo de que Emma formulara una respuesta.

-Tu abuela y yo…- sonrió con sus ojos azules brillando.

Regina, que estaba cerca de la chimenea conversando con su madre sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre el viaje y la reciente adopción de la hija de la tía, escuchó la frase de Mal y de inmediato miró a Cora.

-Vosotras…- comenzó el asunto de forma sutil, alternando la mirada entre las dos mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

No hubo respuesta, Cora bajó la cabeza como jamás había hecho antes, parecía avergonzada.

-Mamá, yo…No voy a juzgarte por esto…Cuéntame…-pidió agarrando las manos de la madre –Puedes confiar en mí…Soy tu hija.

-Perdóname, mi reina…Yo…yo…- inspiró pasándose las manos por los teñidos cabellos.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por eso…No me lo debes…

-Sí, te lo debo. Fallé contigo, fallé con tu hermana, fallé con tu padre y, conmigo misma…- soltó el aire pesarosa –Juzgué tu elección, fui contra lo que deseabas, hice y tramé cosas para separarte de Emma- miró los ojos de la hija con mirada arrepentida –Pensé que amar me haría una persona débil. Perdí todo lo que más amaba, a mis hermanos, a mis padres…- una lágrima testaruda resbaló por su rostro –Me casé con tu padre por puro interés, lo seduje y gané su corazón tan fácilmente…- torció los labios al recordar cómo había sido su vida al lado de un hombre que ciertamente merecía más que las migajas que ella le dio durante toda la vida –Henry me amó, pero no fui capaz de retribuírselo…Jamás hubiera podido en aquella época, mi corazón estaba amargado y dolorido, tan maltratado por el dolor de la pérdida, sentía rabia. No podía ni lograba creer en el amor…Ese sentimiento del que muchos hablan y vemos en innumerables películas y cuentos de hadas…- Cora sonrió irónica cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta camarera que en ese momento saboreaba el arroz con leche hecho por Emma mientras conversaba con Henry.

Malévola parecía querer saber lo que madre e hija conversaban, no dejaba de mirar en dirección a las dos, sin embargo la distancia se lo impedía. Regina observó la mirada de su madre y las de Mal, aún así estaba atenta a las palabras de la más vieja.

-Me caí…Caí en un precipicio…En un mar donde la corriente me llevó, e intenté nadar, juró que intenté escapar, pero en cada intento me veía más hundida, invadida e inundada en una inmensidad azul sin fin…Ella…- volvió a mirar a la rubia de lejos. Había una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios –Mal me ahogó después de rescatarme, y yo la amo…¿Me comprendes? ¿Puedes no sentir rabia por esta tonta madre tuya?

-Nunca sentiría rabia, mamá, y puedo comprenderte. Los sentimientos son los sentimientos. Y…además…- sonrió traviesa –Ya lo sabía…-le guiñó un ojo tocándole los hombros

-¡No me puedo creer que Emma te lo haya contado! ¡Le pedí sigilo!- dijo Cora irritada. Había confiado en la nuera.

-¿Emma? ¿Emma sabía lo vuestro?- preguntó Regina con asombro

-Espera. ¿Ella no te lo contó?- se había dado cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir, pero ya era tarde –Quiero decir…Er…

-¿Hasta mi esposa lo sabía, mamá?- acusó aparentemente enfadada –Supongo que Zel también…- dedujo y Cora afirmó con la cabeza –Me hubiera gustado que me lo contaras antes…- suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-¡Regina, hija!- Cora la llamó, pero en vano, ya estaba en la otra estancia -¡Maldición!- se tiró, frustrada, en el sofá

La conversación había ido tan bien, mejor de lo que previó y por algo tan bobo Regina quedó herida.

-Eh, suegrita…¿Qué le pasa a Regina? ¿No ha reaccionado bien a la noticia de tener una madrastra?- rió divertida

-¡Déjame en paz, Swan!- resopló

-¡Wow!- levantó los brazos en rendición –Cuando necesitas de mi humilde ayuda, me tratas mejor, Cora Mills…- provocó irónica

-¡Nunca necesité tu ayuda, Swan! ¡Vete de aquí y ve a ver a Regina!- ordenó ceñuda

-¡Ah no!- rió –Así me ofendes, suegra. ¡Estoy decepcionada!- fingió dolor yendo tras su morena

-¿Todo bien, amor?- Emma tocó el hombro de la esposa que estaba girada hacia la ventana observando las hojas caer al suelo.

-Lana no deja de moverse…- respondió de forma automática pasando sus manos por la barriga.

-¿Lana?- Emma desorbitó los ojos. No habían decidido quién llevaría ese nombre

-Quiero decir ella…- se giró hacia la esposa con expresión culpable. Desde la conversación que habían mantenido sobre los nombres, Regina sentía que su pequeña llegaría primero y por más que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo, ella se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llamando a la hija por ese nombre en sus pensamientos.

-Ok. Después hablamos de eso…- Swan prefirió seguir con el asunto que la había llevado ahí. Quizás lo planeado sobre los nombres podía ser cambiado. ¿Por qué no? -¿No estabas enfadada, no?- hizo una mueca al final de la frase

-¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Cuando todos, absolutamente todos, sabían de la relación de mi madre con esa…esa señora del bar, y yo estaba siendo tachada de idiota! No tengo motivo alguno para estar enfadada, ¿verdad?- fusiló a la esposa

-Pensé que estarías feliz en tener a alguien más en la familia…-se encogió de hombros, no esperaba esa reacción de la morena.

-¡No estoy infeliz por eso! ¡Sino por ser la última en enterarme! Joder…¿Qué pensó mi madre? ¿Qué me iba a dar un ataque? ¿Qué no lo aceptaría? Por favor- reviró los ojos frustrada y volvió a observar los árboles a través de la ventana.

Emma suspiró pasándose las manos por los cabellos para formular un argumento adecuado al momento. Ella comprendí el lado de la esposa, pero también podía entender el de la suegra.

-Solo creo que ella lo aplazó debido a la inseguridad…Tu opinión es la más importante para ella, le importa lo que pienses y un posible rechazo de tu parte hizo que ella reculase…- tocó la nuca de la esposa enmarañando los dedos en los cortos cabellos

-Yo jamás me pondría en contra, solo deseo que mi madre sea feliz…- cerró los ojos para recibir aquel placentero cariño, aquel sencillo toque ya había calmado a la "fiera"

-Lo está, finalmente está viviendo esa felicidad. Esa mujer le hace mucho bien…Estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta de ello al ver cómo tu madre la mira…- continuó el cariño en el cuello dejando a Regina relajada.

-Sí, nunca la he visto tan plácida en toda mi vida…- tumbó la cabeza en el hombro de la esposa, comenzaba a sentir estremecimientos.

-Entonces, ¿no es eso lo que importa?- giró el cuerpo de la otra hacia ella

-Sí…- soltó el aire sintiendo relajada

-¿Qué tal saludar a la nueva futura Mills?- tocó el mentón de la morena sonriendo

-¿Crees que…?- Regina desorbitó los ojos al imaginar la posibilidad

-No sé, pero ya considero a Mal una Mills- respondió entusiasmada. A Emma le gustaba tener una familia grande.

-¿Te gusta esta familia, verdad?- sonrió tocando el rostro de la esposa

-Me gusta llevar vuestro apellido…y sí, creo que tu madre debería casarse de nuevo…Una boda de verdad, llena de amor y…

-¡Swan!- Regina cubrió los labios de la rubia con la mano

-¿Qué?- sonrió contra la palma de la morena

-¿Quieres decir que te casaste conmigo por el apellido?- entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada

-Pega bien con el Swan…Swan Mills- dijo enterada

-¡Boba!- empujó el hombro levemente

-Por ti sí…- acarició el rostro de la morena sin prisa, admirando cada detalle de aquel perfecto rostro.

Todo parecía tan vivo en ella, el tono de piel y el brillo de los cabellos. De hecho es verdad, una mujer embarazada carga vida en ella, una belleza especial que se da durante la gestación. Emma pensaba aquello con propiedad, ella había conocido a Regina durante ese periodo, lo revivía con cierta nostalgia, era casi como volver en el tiempo y revivir aquellos nueve meses en que comenzó una relación construida a base de amor.

Ambas pegaron sus cabezas e intercambiaron toques cariñosos, no había malicia en ellos, solo complicidad y amor, un amor puro y un deseo enorme de vivir presas la una en la otra para siempre. Sus labios se rozaron causando un placentero temblor en las dos, un beso calmo y lento comenzó, sin embargo al momento siguiente fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la voz de Mary Margareth que entró en la cocina acompañada del marido que había acabado de llegar para almorzar.

-Pero, ¿qué? ¿Pero será posible que ni embarazadas os calmáis?- Mary quiso precisamente coger un plato de uno de los armarios cerca de ellas con la intención de separarlas, haciendo que Regina revirara los ojos y Emma riera en respuesta.

-¿Dónde está Neal mamá?- preguntó por el hermano que probablemente había llegado con el padre

-¡Ah, ya está con Henry en la consola por supuesto!- respondió David abrazando a la hija y después a la nuera.

Emma rió, obvio que la consola era más interesante que una hermana embarazada. Fue hasta la sala de la tele.

-¡Hey, chico! ¿Ni hablar conmigo vienes? Soy tu única hermana, ¿sabías?- se puso delante de la tele, escuchó a Henry protestar, pero no le importó. Solo saldría de ahí cuando recibiera un abrazo del hermano.

-¡Emmaaa! ¡Estás gorda! ¡Estás molestando!- Neal lloriqueaba moviéndose de un lado a otro para ver la pantalla.

-¿Ah, sí, pequeñajo? ¡Y tú estás cada día más flacucho!- se acercó al hermano y le revolvió el pelo

-¡Mamáaaa! ¡Estás molestando el juego!

-¿Hasta tú Henry?- miró al hijo, incrédula. De repente tuvo una idea -¡AAAAHHH!- apoyó las manos en la barriga gritando

Los pequeños la miraron asustados y al momento soltaron los mandos yendo a ayudar a la rubia.

-¿Van a nacer, mamá?- Henry desorbitó los ojitos

-¿Ems? Yo…yo…- Neal no sabía qué hacer, se asustó –¡Voy a llamar a mamá!

-¡MAMÁAAA!- los pequeños gritaron a la vez -¡Van a nacer! ¡Van a nacer!- corrieron por la casa gritando a los adultos

Al momento la sala de la tela se vio llena de gente, Regina, Mary, David, Cora y Mal, todos mirando a Emma sentada en el sofá, ella reía a carcajadas y se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Explicó que había sido una broma para llamar la atención de los chicos. Y bueno, había funcionado. Regina, que no le gustó nada la broma, llamó la atención a la esposa diciéndole que eso no se hacía, Emma se disculpó, pero dijo que no estaba arrepentida porque la expresión de todos era impagable. Le hubiera gustado haber sacado una foto del exacto momento, nunca lo iba a olvidar.

El día acabó por fin, todos ya dormían serenos en sus casas, o casi todos…

Una cierta bebecita se removía en la cuna, estaba inquieta y cada cierto tiempo soltaba una queja, no pasaron ni veinte minutos, y la pequeña Ruth abrió su boquita y comenzó a llorar. Cora se levantó, cogió a su sobrina en brazos, la calmó en un primer momento, pero enseguida volvió a llorar, Mills la acunaba y le hablaba, sin embargo parecía en vano, lloraba desesperadamente. Malévola, que se despertó al escuchar los berrridos de la bebé, se levantó y caminó hacia su compañera.

-¿Cora…? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- se paro en el marco de la puerta amarrándose la bata.

-No. Puedes volver a la cama, yo me ocupo...- agarraba a la bebé con torpeza, no conseguía encontrar una postura para Ruth.

-¿Estás segura?- Mal se dio cuenta de que Cora estaba perdida

Era la primera noche con la bebé tras el regreso del hospital de México, quizás ella echara de menos el calor de la incubadora, y Cora hacía mucho que había perdido la práctica con niños, eso si algún día la tuvo, pues Zelena y Regina fueron criadas por las niñeras hasta los diez años de edad, o sea, Cora no sabía cambiar un pañal, quién diría saber qué le pasaba a un bebé. Claro que tenía el contacto con los nietos, cosa que hizo que adquiera algo más de práctica, pero aún así cuando lloraban enseguida se los pasaba a sus hijas. Con toda certeza, cuidar de Ruth sería un desafío, pues estaba decidida a no contratar ninguna niñera, le había prometido a la hermana que cuidaría de su hija y cumpliría su palabra. Si una cosa tenían los Mills, era que cumplían sus promesas.

-Calma, calma, princesa, está todo bien…- la acunaba de acá para allá

-Puedo ayudar…- Mal se acercó y colocó mejor a la pequeña en los brazos de Cora –Así estará más cómoda…- la posicionó entre los pechos de la más vieja –Va a escuchar tu corazón y sentir el calor de tu cuerpo.

-Gracias Mal…- respiró aliviada cuando la pequeña dejó de llorar –Ya había hecho de todo, le di el biberón, le miré el pañal y todo parecía en vano…Hasta que apareciste…- se sentó en el sillón acunando a la sobrina en sus brazos.

-Una dosis de cariño muchas veces es el mejor remedio para un niño…- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la otra en un gesto de aliento

-Creo que no tengo el menor talento para cuidar de un bebé…- se desahogó con vergüenza

-No digas eso, el esfuerzo y la dedicación valen por sí solos…- peinó los cabellos de Cora con los dedos y los prendió en un moño. Un gesto claro de cariño que no pasó desapercibido para la otra -¿Ves? Parece que se ha calmado finalmente…

-Sí…Gracias a tu buen consejo…- miró a Mal agradecida -¿Cómo sabías eso si nunca has tenido hijos?- sus ojos denotaban curiosidad

-Una mujer no necesita ser madre para saber cómo cuidar a un niño Cora Mills…No he tenido hijos, pero he sido voluntaria en orfanatos durante muchos años…- le contó sonriendo. Recordar aquellos momentos era bueno.

-Nunca me has contado eso- se sorprendió con la noticia

-Ya hace mucho tiempo, después que abrí el bar y comencé a trabajar en eventos, disminuí mi labor de voluntariado.

-Nunca me has contado tu historia, Mal, nunca me has hablado de tu familia…- Cora adoraría conocer a su amada más profundamente

Habían conversado bastante sobre el presente y el futuro, aunque se conocían desde hacía varios años, la relación era reciente y el pasado no había entrado en juego a pesar de la complicidad que poseían.

-Bueno, nunca preguntaste…- sonrió –No tengo familia, mi historia se parece bastante a la tuya, sin embargo del lado opuesto. Crecí en orfanatos como tus hermanos, y mi hermana me encontró cuando cumplí los 21 años, pero ella no aceptó mi condición, digo, mi sexualidad y yo desaparecí de su vida. Encontré a Ingrid en algunos orfanatos cuando era voluntaria, pero ella me ignoraba, entonces lo dejé estar. Aprendí a vivir sola desde muy pequeña, no iba a depender de nadie siendo adulta, sé apañármelas sola…- levantó la ceja creída

-¿Ingrid…?- susurró Mills para sí. Aquel nombre le era familiar, o por lo menos pensaba que sí

-Sí, Ingrid es su nombre. Es asistente social desde hace muchos años, no puedo decir que sea justa y haga un buen trabajo, pues hace cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero yo puedo ir con la cabeza alta y decir que tengo la conciencia limpia. No gano fortunas, pero sé vivir bien a mi modo, siempre fui libre e independiente y soy feliz así, o mejor, era feliz, pero contigo siento que mi felicidad está más allá de lo planeado, me siento completa…- besó los labios de la otra con ternura. Cora sintió el corazón errar un latido con aquellas palabras. Finalizaron el beso pegando las cabezas –Me parece que esta pequeña está soñando. Mira su sonrisa, ¿eso es una sonrisa?- tocó el mentón de la bebé.

-Creo que sí. Quizás lo esté realmente…- acarició la cabecita con mirada emocionada. Estaba digiriendo todo lo que había escuchado de la historia de Mal.

-¡Foooo, creo que ese sueño se ha convertido en pesadilla!- Mal rio cuando sintió el olor subir a su nariz –¡Alguien tiene que ser cambiada con urgencia!- se tapó la nariz en broma

-¡Dios! ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño hace algo tan asqueroso?- dijo Mills con cara de asco

-Bueno, te toca. Yo ya le he cambiado los pañales varias veces y tú solo huyes…Vamos a compartir, ¿ok?- propuso Mal

-Err…yo. Cierto. Lo veo justo- concordó con la rubia

Solo había un problema, ella no sabía cambiar un pañal. Recostó a Ruth en el cambiador, le desabotonó el pelele, sus manos temblaban. ¡"No debe ser un monstruo de siete cabezas, Cora! ¡Concéntrate!" Cogió una toallita húmeda del cajón y algunos algodones, casi se olvida del pañal limpio, pero Malévola se lo recordó.

-¿Ya has hecho esto antes, madame?- preguntó divertida. Se dio cuenta de la confusión en la mirada de Cora, pero no quiso hacer sentir mal a la amada.

-Claro. Yo-yo…- resopló frustrada -¡Nunca he hecho esto en mi vida! Quizás alguna vez, pero hace tanto tiempo…- escondió el rostro entre sus manos

-Calma, está todo bien, es normal perder la práctica tras unos años- le tocó los hombros –Puedo ayudarte…Aquí, quitas el pañal con cuidado, quitándole a la vez la suciedad mayor, como es niña debes limpiar de arriba abajo, así la caquita no entra donde no debe- explica mientras Mills escuchaba y limpiaba.

-¿Lo hago bien?- retiró el pañal sucio para tirarlo a la basura

-¡Sí, muy bien Cora Mills! Ahora solo tienes que comprobar que no queda nada de caquita en su vaginita.

-¿Vaginita?- hizo una mueca

-¿Qué? ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Pepitilla? ¿Rajita? ¿Co…

-¡Calla! ¡No digas esa palabra cerca de nuestra hija!- Cora no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, sin embargo Mal sí lo notó, su sonrisa era de emoción -¿Qué hago ahora?

-Pásale los polvos talco y cierra el pañal- entregó el pañal a Cora toda boba, se sentía caminando sobre nubes. Siempre soñó con construir una familia y aquello finalmente se había hecho realidad.

-¿Así?- cerró la ropa de la pequeña

-Uhmm, te ha salido muy bien- la felicitó dándole un beso en sus cabellos –Te amo, madame Mills

Tras aquella clase de cambio de pañal, la sra. Smith convenció a Cora de dejar a la pequeña dormir en la cama con ellas, su argumento fue que la pequeña aún echaba de menos el calor y sus cuerpos la calentarían. El resto de la madrugada transcurrió tranquila.

Se pasaron unos días, y al igual que Emma y Regina entraron en la 35 semana de gestación (finales del octavo mes), Mérida y Mulan también ansiaban la llegada de los bebés.

En aquel final de tarde, Mulan preparaba la cena, que a petición de su compañera, era comida china. Mérida estaba en la sala recostada en el sofá comprobando la lista de invitados para el _baby shower_ de los trillizos.

-¿Y? ¿Cuántos invitados?- preguntó Mulan mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa.

-Hum- Mérida mordió la punta del lápiz –Más o menos 70 personas…¿Vendrán Emma y Regina?

-¡Seguro! Emma no va a dejar de venir a ver a su prima Elsa… Y Regina no rechazaría una invitación tuya- dijo con convicción

-Quizás…¿Cómo estará ella?- se permitió pensar en la morena, hacía algunos meses que no hablaban.

-Redonda, como tú- rió sin pudor en la cara de la pelirroja

-¡Tonta!- tiró una almohada a la oriental –Digo su embarazo, perdió un bebé…¡Eso debe ser terrible!- se acarició aquella inmensidad que era su vientre. Ahora que llevaba a sus hijos podía imaginar el dolor de perder a un hijo.

-Las noticias malas corren rápido. Debe estar bien- Mulan respondió de forma automática, estaba pensando en cómo la pelirroja reaccionaría a su propuesta de matrimonio en aquella cena.

-Emma debe estar más que graciosa embarazada. Ella es toda torpe, imagina llevándola esos vestidos largos de premamá. No pega nada con ella. La veo como la masculina de la relación, ¿entiendes? Regina es mucha arena para ese camión- acarició la barriga con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Yo las veo perfectas juntas…- Mulan terminó de servir la mesa –Ahora…- caminó hasta el sofá agarrando las manos de la pelirroja –Vamos a lo que interesa, nuestra cena…

Guió a la pelirroja a la mesa, encendió la música con unas canciones ya seleccionadas y bajó las luces. Mérida encontró toda aquella disposición demasiado rebuscada, ella le había pedido una comida diferente no una cena de gala. Por supuesto, no se quejó, saboreó cada bocado que daba a la comida, Mulan estaba muy romántica, mimando y cumpliendo todos los deseos de la pelirroja, no iba desperdiciarlo. Cuando la cena acabó, Mulan sirvió el postre, ella había hecho plátano caramelizado al estilo chino.

-¿No vas a comer, amor?-preguntó Mérida al darse cuenta de que la oriental no apartaba la mirada de sus movimientos.

-Sí, voy, solo quiero contemplar la belleza de tu rostro un poco…- se lo tocó mirando los ojos verdes- Te amo, pelirroja, te amo a ti y a esa multitud que llevas por las dos…- acarició la voluminosa barriga.

-Yo también te amo, guerrera. He escogido a la persona adecuada, siempre luchaste por nosotras y te agradezco que no desistieras de mí…- agarró las manos de la otra por encima de la mesa.

-Jamás desistiría de ti- Mulan devolvió la caricia con mirada apasionada. Respiró hondo para tomar valor, aquel era el momento adecuado –Sé que hemos dispensado formalidades y hemos decidido vivir juntas como pareja…Nos hemos vuelto amigas, confidentes, cómplices, y hasta ahora he creído que era suficiente estar a tu lado sin firmar papeles y exponerse a la sociedad, pero desde hace algún tiempo sueño con nuestra familia, sobre todo después del descubrimiento de los trillizos vengo pensado…- sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Mérida escuchaba con atención, sus ojos brillaban en expectativa, dedujo lo que vendría -¿Por qué no oficializar algo que ya es oficial?- abrió la palma de la mano de la pelirroja dejando en ella un alianza de matrimonio -¿Te casas conmigo Mérida Dunbroch?


	53. Aprendizaje

**Aviso: Escenas fuertes a mitad del capítulo. Rating M.**

 **Aprendizaje**

Aquel lugar estaba demasiado lleno. ¿Tenía Mérida tantos conocidos? Ese era exactamente el pensamiento de Emma cuando entró en la enorme sala de estar de la casa nueva de la pelirroja y de la oriental. ¿Aquello no era un baby shower? La verdad es que parecía más una fiesta de compromiso. Mulan exhibía el anillo con una sonrisa que podría rasgarle el rostro, todos la saludaban y le daban las felicidades, los más íntimos golpeaban el hombro de la oriental y les decían que ya se le estaba pasando el arroz.

-¡Lily!- Swan divisó a su amiga en una esquina de la sala -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Barriguita!- abrazó a la rubia en un gesto caluroso –Ruby y Mulan se conocían desde hace años…- explicó

-Ah, es verdad, lo había olvidado…¿Qué encuentras de todo esto?- hizo un gesto con la mano abarcando todo el local.

-Una exageración sin fin…- susurró al oído de la amiga y estallaron en una carcajada acto seguido.

-¿Cuál es la gracia? ¿Puedo saber?- Regina llegó sonriendo agarrando la mano del hijo.

Ella había saludado a las dueñas de la casa y dejado los regalos a Mérida.

-Hola amor, nada- Emma le dio un piquito a la esposa -¡Hey, hijo! ¿Aún no has encontrado a Herc?- acarició cariñosamente al niño

-No, ma Em, ¿vienes a buscarlo conmigo? ¡Hay una cama elástica en el jardín! ¡Y una piscina de bolas!- contó dando saltitos.

-¡Es verdad, chico! ¡Vi un tobogán gigante afuera, de aquellos hinchables!- dijo entusiasmada agarrando ya las manos del niño caminando hacia la puerta.

-Emma…- Regina la llamó en tono de reprensión –Nuestra hija, amor, cuidado que estamos al final del embarazo, nada de esfuerzo, ¿ok?- pidió suplicante

-Lo sé. No voy a tirarme con él…- reviró los ojos saliendo con el hijo

-No crece…- Lily comentó sonriendo

-No…- Regina suspiró apasionada –Amo esas maneras infantiles, esa petulancia…- se pasaba la mano por la barriga, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba la figura de la rubia alejarse.

Amaba a Emma con sus cualidades y defectos, no cambiaría aquel espíritu libre y juguetón.

Emma encontró a Ruby y al hijo cerca de los columpios del jardín, Henry enseguida se las apañó parta despistar a las madres e ir al tobogán gigante con Herc. Había muchos niños, probablemente parientes o hijos de los amigos de las dueñas de la casa. Swan le contaba a la amiga de mechas rojas las sensaciones de tener un bebé moviéndose dentro cuando Elsa llegó acompañada de su esposa Ariel.

-¡Wow prima! ¡Qué linda estás, Ems!- abrazó y palpó la barriga de la rubia –Nunca imaginé verte tan…tan…- buscaba la palabra adecuada

-¿Gorda?- Emma miró divertida a la prima

-¡No iba a decir eso, Emma! ¡Estás bellísima!- agarró las manos de la rubia para que diera media vuelta y mirar todo su cuerpo.

-Dices eso porque no has visto a Regina…- Swan sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

-Ah, ¿competencias de embarazadas por aquí?-Ariel entró en la conversación –¡Mi prima es sin duda la embarazada más hermosa del mundo!- hinchó pecho

-Mira gente, este asunto de vosotras…- Ruby señaló a Mulan y Mérida que se acercaban a ellas –Solo quería resaltar que las embarazadas son extremadamente sensibles a cualquier cosa…

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Mérida se paró en el pequeño grupo que se había formado en medio del jardín

-¡Pelirroja!- Ariel abrazó a la prima con un caluroso abrazo

-¡Te he echado de menos rojita!- Mérida saludó a todo el grupo con la cabeza

Ellas conversaron y recuperaron un poco el tiempo que no se veían, resumieron cómo iban sus vidas e tramaron planes futuros. Elsa y Ariel pensaban tener hijos, pero aún no estaban completamente decididas. Ruby y Lily no deseaban otro, Hércules era todo lo que más amaban. A Mulan se le caía la baba con su esposa y Mérida se derretía con los mimos destinados a ella.

Conversación va, conversación viene, Regina se acercó junto con Lily.

-¿Reunión del club de la pelirroja y no me invitan?- fingió desilusión yendo a abrazar a Emma de lado

-Te estaba buscado, Regina, pero Emma me dijo que estabas conversando con Lily…no quise molestar…- Mérida sonrió a la morena

-Sí, Lily y yo tenemos muchos asuntos en común…- ambas miraron a sus esposas, que, por cierto, eran muy parecidas en varios aspectos.

-¡Ahora sí!- Mulan dio una palmada -¿Dónde está el fotógrafo? ¡Quiero sacar una foto de todas nosotras!-la oriental hizo un gesto llamando a un hombre que rápidamente colocó la máquina sacando una foto de todas.

Después llamaron a Henry y Hércules para que se colocara junto a sus madres, y otra foto fue sacada. El fotógrafo, analizando a aquellas familias, reparó en algo curioso.

-¿Puedo sacar una foto de ustedes?- se acercó a Regina

-Oh, sí, claro…- Mills atrajo a su esposa hacia ella ya posando

-La sra. Dunbroch también…Yo…

-¿Am? Pensé que quería una foto nuestra…-Emma juntó las cejas

-Sí, puedo sacar de ustedes dos, pero quiero de las tres, no siempre veo embarazadas tan hermosas y bellezas tan distintas…Rubia, pelirroja y morena…- el profesional sonrió-¡Vengan!

Colocó a las tres cerca de un florido árbol y comenzó a disparar. Salieron en varios posturas, morena, pelirroja y rubia en medio, después se cambiaron, prácticamente un álbum de las tres.

-¡Yuhuuuu!- Ruby aplaudió -¡Lindas! ¡Ya podéis quitaros las ropas!- gritó divertida -¡Voto por la rubia para embarazada más bella!- bromeó

-¡Yo también!- Lily fue con la esposa

-Yo voto por mi pelirroja…- Mulan abrazó a la novia por detrás tocando la barriga

-Yo voy por la pelirroja…- Ariel señaló a la prima

-Disculpa Emma, pero tenías razón, Regina estás hermosa…- dijo Elsa

-¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Dijiste aquello para agradarme!- Swan rio en el mismo momento en que cogía un tentempié del camarero que estaba sirviendo.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo, no puedo competir con Regina…- dijo Mérida acariciándose la barriga

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo, cabello de fuego…Mi esposa es la más hermosa…- Emma robó un beso rápido a la morena que sonrió avergonzada a la esposa

-¿Y tú, Regina? ¿Quién es la más hermosa para ti?- Ariel gritó desde la rueda. Al final solo la morena no había dicho nada.

-¿Qué?- desorbitó los ojos

-La pelirroja está bien embarazada, ¿eh? No parece que carga con tres, yo no aguantaría…- Lily comentó al oído de Ruby bebiendo un sorbo de jugo

-¡Ah, pero claro que va a decir que Emma!- afirmó la pelirroja

-Disculpa, Mérida, pero tienes razón- sonrió acariciando el vientre –Debo confesar que estás hermosa embarazada, pero no más que mi esposa…- tocó la barbilla de la rubia y enseguida su barriga –Emma…Estás perfecta así…- miró los ojos verdes y la besó tiernamente. Swan abrió una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eh,eh! ¿Paramos con este empalago? ¡El azúcar está muy alto!- Ruby palmeó frente al rostro de ellas -¡Vuestro amor es lindo! ¡Todos lo sabemos! ¡Estáis ensombreciendo a la anfitriona de la fiesta!- rió divertida. Las mujeres rieron de las gracias de la sra. Lucas.

-Disculpa Ruby…No puedo evitarlo…- Regina reivindicó los labios de la esposa otra vez.

-¡Misericordia! ¿Qué fuego es ese?- la morena de mechas puso una mueca

-¿Dónde está la Ruby descarada que conocí? ¡Te estás pareciendo a mi suegra!- Mills rió inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás

-¡Mira lo que dices, Regina! ¡Mi madre es un ángel! ¡Es un pecado hablar así de ella!- Emma defendió bromista

-Me gusta tu madre, amor…- tocó las manos de la otra en un gesto cariñoso –¿Ahora podemos ir a casa? ¡Mis pies y mi espalda me están matando! – se tocó la zona poniendo cara de dolor.

-¡Bingo! ¡Has leído mis pensamientos, Regina!- Emma respiró aliviada

Quería marcharse, pero tuvo recelo de hablar y que la morena pensara que era a causa de Mérida. No es que a Emma le importara, en realidad sí, pero sabía mantener los celos, al final, ¿amar no era eso? Saber controlar los sentimientos en pro de algo mayor.

La noche llegó y el cielo se nubló, el frío se intensificaba a medida que el fin de mes de noviembre se acercaba.

Cora y Malévola pasaron aquellos días atareadas, la madre de Regina aprendía y reaprendía los cuidados a un bebé. Desde el regreso de México, ambas mujeres se preocupaban más con el bienestar de la pequeña Ruth, mientras se olvidaban del de ellas. Claro que se amaban y de eso no dudaban, sin embargo echaban de menos el contacto de pareja. Un recién nacido en el hogar consume demasiado el tiempo y Cora Mills era consciente de su "ausencia" para con Mal.

Malévola estaba sentada en la mecedora en el acogedor y rosado cuarto de Ruth, se balanceaba hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras canturreaba una nana. Cora se paró en el umbral de la puerta, encantada con la sutileza de la voz de la otra, no conocía ese lado artístico de Mal. Se emocionó al final de la canción y una lágrima desobediente resbaló por su rostro.

Carraspeó al entrar en el cuarto.

-He traído el biberón…- su voz salió algo fallida debido a la emoción que sentía.

-¡Uff! Se ha dormido- Mal soltó el aire aliviada. La pequeña había tardado en quedarse dormida.

-Hasta yo me dormiría después de escuchar una canción como esa…Tienes una hermosa voz- elogió tocando los hombros de la rubia

-¿Escuchaste?- desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse

-Sí. Y lo encontré divino. ¿Por qué no me has contado que sabías cantar?- acarició el rostro enrojecido de Mal.

-En realidad no sé, es solo un hobby para matar el tiempo…- respondió. Sentir el toque ligero de la amada en su piel era placentero.

-Debes dejar de hacer esto conmigo, sra. Smith. Te la pasas sorprendiéndome- sonrió depositando un beso leve en los labios de la otra.

En ese momento, la bebé rezongó en los brazos de la rubia.

-Shhh, shhhh pequeña. Está todo bien, hija…Aquí está tu leche…- Mal balanceó a la pequeña y le dio el biberón que enseguida agarró con ahínco –Err, disculpa, yo…- bajó la mirada avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

-No me debes nada, también es tu hija. Si así lo deseas…- Cora miró los ojos azules con una sinceridad que podría tocarse –Nada me haría más feliz que tenerte como madre de ella. Es nuestra hija- tocó la mano de la otra en un gesto de confianza.

-Gracias Cora- sonrió con los ojos llorosos –Siempre he imaginado cómo sería cuando ese día llegara, y de todas las formas que imaginaba, esta nunca se me pasó por la cabeza, convertirme en madre después de los cincuenta es una novedad para mí, por otro lado siento una alegría que no me cabe en el pecho. Hacía mucho que había desistido de ser madre y ahora me veo presa, tan rehén de este amor…- pasó el pulgar por la minúscula mejilla de Ruth –Me has dado más que amor, Cora, me has dado una familia de la que preocuparme. Una familia de verdad…- agarró firmemente la mano izquierda de la más vieja.

-Tú me has proporcionado tal cosa, Mal, no yo…- la besó con cariño –Si hoy poseo una familia de verdad es porque me has amado, me has dado la posibilidad de cambiar y me has mostrado el lado bueno que la vida puede tener, incluso sin lujos. Aprender es algo continúo, por mayores que sean nuestras experiencias, siempre habrá espacio para aprender más, contigo vi un mundo todo nuevo, aprendí a darme valor, a respetarme y darle valor a mi familia. Viví una vida sin amor, rodeada de lujo y riquezas y hoy puedo ver lo tonta que fui, siento vergüenza por no haberme permitido sentir, percibo cuánto tiempo perdí, privándome…No quiero, no deseo perder más tiempo. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, demasiados años, de al menos una cosa estoy segura- miró los ojos azules con profundidad –¡Quiero vivir a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días! Pretendía hacer esto de otra manera, una cena elegante, quizás algo más lujoso, algo que ciertamente me hubiera agradado hace años, pero mereces más que eso, mereces sentimiento de verdad y el momento ha venido al pelo: Quédate conmigo el resto de la vida, Mal. ¿Me concedes el honor de ser mi esposa, sra. Smith?

* * *

-¿Mamá…?- Henry entró en la sala en cuanto percibió que su madre morena iba a la cocina a preparar la cena, Regina cocinaba con cierta frecuencia desde el descubrimiento de los embarazos, pues Emma siempre se las apañaba para burlar el menú "perfecto", saludable como Mills corregía todas las veces.

-Hola chico…- Emma desvió la mirada de la película que pasaban por la tele para mirar al hijo

-Tenemos que hacer algún tipo de operación…- se detuvo frente a la rubia con mirada esperanzada

-¿Cómo?- no sabía de qué hablaba el hijo

-¡Ya no aguanto comer verduras y cosas a asadas, mamá!- hizo una mueca

-Ni yo, chico…¡Daría mi escarabajo por un hamburguesa de queso y dos donuts de chocolate!- soltó el aire acariciándose la barriga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho el escarabajo?- el pequeño desorbitó los ojos

-¡Has entendido chico!- tiró del niño para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá, y le despeinó los cabellos en una cariñosa caricia

-¡Sí, sí! Entendí- se libró del apretón de la madre -¡Eso significa que estás desesperada!- sonrió victorioso, conocía a sus madres

-¡Oh, y cómo…!- suspiró pasándose la lengua por los labios

-He tenido una idea, ma…Pero mi mamá Regina no puede saber…- susurró al oído de la rubia

-¡Ok! ¿Cuál es el plan?- Emma conocía a su hijo y sabía que iba a proponerle algo

-¿Vas a estar de acuerdo a la primera, ma?- arqueó la ceja asombrado

-¡Sí, chico! ¡Necesito esa hamburguesa y esos donuts!- podía sentir la boca hacerse agua y su bebé agitarse ante el antojo.

-¡Bien! Entonces, ¿esto será una operación?- Henry se entusiasmó, tenía aquella manía de ponerle nombres a sus rocambolescos planes, debía ser divertido para él.

-¿Operación hamburguesa con queso?- Swan entró en la broma con una sugerencia -¡No!- cambió de idea -¡Operación donut!- estalló los dedos con expresión pensativa

-¡No, mamáaa! Así queda muy obvio…¿Ya pensaste si mamá Regina lo escucha? ¡Obvio que ella lo descubre!- dijo de forma inteligente agarrando el rostro de la madre con dos manitas.

-Está bien, chico…¡Puedes darle el nombre que quieras! ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó ya impaciente –Quiero algo grasiento para ayer

-¿Qué tal…operación X-burguer?- sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas, formándosele pequeños hoyuelos, su sonrisa se hacía más linda, Emma se quedó admirándolo

-Algo "obvio", ¿no?- intentó imitar la voz del hijo, Emma se preguntaba cómo el aprendía aquellas palabras

-¡Ya ma Em! Mira…¡Tenemos que pensar en otro nombre, no puede ser el verdadero significado! ¿Comprendiste?- dijo creído considerándose un genio, Swan solo rió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-Está bien para mí…¿En qué has pensado?- dejó la historia del nombre para después, aquello poco le importaba, quería ya los caprichos.

-Pedirle a Hércules que las lleve a la escuela…- estalló los dedos

-Hummm Hércules…Tú y Hércules…- pensó en la conversación que debía tener con el hijo, pero lo estaba dejando pasar -¿Cómo lo llevaría?

-Le digo que le diga a sus madres que va a haber una fiesta sorpresa en la escuela para un compañero de clase

-¡Hummm, no está mal hijo! Pero tenemos que dejar esto más creíble. ¡Ya sé! Le dirás que le diga a Ruby que la profesora pidió para que cada alumno lleve varias cosas de comer.

-¡Yeah!- levantó los brazos celebrando –¡Mañana tendremos caramelos, chocolates, hamburguesas y papas fritas en nuestras manos!

-¡Oh, sí, chico! Pero no te olvides de mis donuts- recordó –Ya sueño con el día de mañana- se pasó la mano por la barriga lamiéndose los labios.

-¡No te preocupes, ma Em! ¡Voy a salvar nuestra vida!- batió en la mano de la rubia.

-Nuestras vidas, Henry…¿Y de qué necesitan ser salvadas?- Regina entró en la sala al terminar la cena.

-Err…-el pequeño desorbitó los ojos, asustado, ¿y si la madre había escuchado el plan?

-Es sobre un juego, amor, nada que valga la pena saber…¿No es verdad, chico?- le guiñó un ojo en gesto cómplice

-¡Claro mamá! ¿Podemos jugar después de cenar?- aprovechó la situación para intentar convencer a la madre morena de dejarlo jugar antes de dormir. Cosa en que la morena no abría la mano.

-Hoy no, Henry, después de cenar nos vamos a dormir, mañana tienes clase…- respondió como de costumbre

Aun así se permitió admirar a su familia, Henry y Emma eran, con toda certeza, las personas más importantes en su vida, aunque ahora tenía dos vidas en camino y el amor que sentía dentro de ella ya era equivalente al amor que sentía por los dos.

* * *

-¿Me estás pidiendo en matrimonio?- Malévola no conseguía creer en las palabras proferidas por la más vieja.

Quería, deseaba más que una relación estable, sin embargo no esperaba tal actitud, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza aquel pedido y jamás imaginó que fuera Cora quien lo haría.

-Bueno, creo que sí…- Mills se rascó la nuca, avergonzada. Aquel era un gran paso. Quizás su decisión más importante en años.

-¿Cora Mills está dispuesta a casarse? ¿Casarse con una camare…?

-Shh- silenció a la camarera con el dedo índice –Si hay algo que he tardado en aprender, ya hoy lo he aprendido…Eso no importa, eres la persona que he escogido para amar. ¿Qué me dices?- miró con esperanza

-Sí…- su respuesta fue rápida y corta, sin embargo aquellas dos letras tenían un poder grandioso.

Los corazones acelerados en ambos pechos, sonrisas formándose que expandían la alegría que sentían en sus rostros. Un toque en el mentón. Un beso tierno y cariñoso. Un llanto estridente en sus oídos.

La pequeña Ruth se agitó en los brazos de la rubia, quizás por la fuerte lluvia que había comenzado a caer fuera.

-Bueno, en otros tiempos te besaría y te arrancaría la ropa inmediatamente, pero…-apoyó la pequeña en su hombro

-…tenemos a esta pequeña…- tocó su nariz, estaba más calmada, parecía tener sueño, pues soltó un largo bostezo –Vamos a aprovechar esta lluvia para irnos a dormir las tres…-propuso

-Hum…Nada mejor que dormir en los brazos de quien se ama…- Mal se levantó pasando la pequeña a los brazos de Cora.

El día amaneció frío, el viento castigaba los árboles afuera, las hojas más resistentes terminaron de llenar el suelo mojado denunciando la eminente llegada del invierno.

Ruth estaba en la cuna desde la madrugada. Cora dormía serena sobre el pecho de Mal, ella velaba su sueño enrollando algunas mechas en su dedo índice.

Pensaba y recordaba el inusitado pedido de la noche anterior, sonreía como una adolescente antes de probar su primer beso.

-Hum, sabes lo que sucede cuando acaricias mi pelo de esa manera…- Mills dijo con voz de sueño

-Quizás lo sepa…Quizás sea exactamente lo que busco…- Mal besó los olorosos cabellos, en seguida depositó un largo beso mojado en la nuca de la otra.

Aquel mínimo gesto despertó un gran estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Cora que, de inmediato, apretó los ojos, suspirando.

-Ah, sra. Smith…- abrió los ojos para mirar aquella inmensidad azul, los suyos ya estaban oscuros de deseo.

Nada más fue proferido por los labios de Cora, esta avanzó sobre el cuerpo de Mal con posesión, deseo, dominación, como si reivindicase lo que era suyo por derecho.

Malévola no tendría oportunidad en aquella lucha, sabía que tarde o temprano Cora cambiaría las posiciones, Mal nunca se dejó engañar, conocía y sabía interpretarla como nadie, si un día dominó fue porque Mills así lo quiso.

Un beso hambriento robaba el aliento de la rubia, intentó, intentó luchar por dominar, pero aquella pelea de dientes y lengua era feroz. Sus camisones fueron convertidos en meros finos pedazos de tela tirados por el suelo.

Cora besó y chupó el cuerpo de Mal con destreza, marcó con mordidas y lamidas, dejó senderos de saliva por el valle de los pechos y los apretó. Mal gimió bajo al sentir la respiración caliente y pesada en su pelvis. Mills miró los ojos azules descaradamente, con la intención de provocar.

-Abre las piernas para mí…- susurró en el oído izquierdo, así lo hizo la camarera

Sus corazones estaban acelerados y la excitación se desprendía por los poros. Cora arañó, besó, mordió y chupó la pelvis de la rubia, ella se retorcía de placer y ansiedad, aquella provocación tendría vuelta. Fue lo que pensó, pero su pensamiento se disipó al sentir la lengua caliente de Cora en contacto con su vagina.

-¡Joder, Cora!- apretó la cabeza de la otra para obtener más contacto

-¡Shh! Vas a despertar a Ruth, ¿quieres eso?

-Noooo- gimió ronroneante. Aquella visión era extremadamente placentera, tener a Cora entre las piernas era su fetiche particular.

-¡Entonces estate callada! ¡O tendré que parar!- dijo autoritaria dándole una palmada en el lado derecho del muslo, sus dedos dejaron marcada la piel blanca.

-¡Deja de hablar y lámeme el coño, Cora!- ordenó

En ese mismo instante, Mills devoró a Mal con una sencilla mirada, sus ojos reflejaban malicia y una sonrisa sarcástica brotó en sus labios

-¿Tienes prisa, querida?- sonrió presionando el clítoris de la rubia con el pulgar.

Para Cora la única que mandaba allí era ella y nadie más. Mal jadeó ante el gesto de la más vieja, adoraba aquel aire de superioridad.

-¡Solo chúpame, por favor!- dijo jadeante debido a los toques que recibía en su intimidad. Cora sonrió victoriosa una vez más.

-¡Mucho mejor así! Mucho mejor…- dicho eso, Mills encajó su cabeza en mitad de las piernas de Mal y pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de la vagina de la rubia.

-Arrrgh…Lame bien este coño, Cora…así…- Mal presionaba la cabeza de la otra contra su vagina en busca de más contacto

Cora chupaba a su mujer con maestría, a pesar de ser "novata" en esas lides, sabía cómo provocar fácilmente. Intercalaba chupadas y mordidas por toda la mojada región.

-¡La madre que…Mills!- Mal gimió más alto cuando sintió que la más vieja le había mordido el clítoris y lo agarraba entre sus dientes en una succión dolorosa y al mismo tiempo placentera.

-¡Ya te dije que no gritaras!- le dio otra dos palmadas en el muslo a la rubia, que solo se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener la excitación creciente ante aquel acto provocador.

Cora levantó las piernas de la mujer pasándolas por encima de sus hombros y al mismo tiempo intensificó las chupadas, aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de la lengua, mientras arañaba, apretaba y soltaba varias palmadas en el trasero de Malévola.

-¡Fuerte! ¡Fóllame con fuerza! ¡Fóllame, Cora!- Mal estaba adorando aquella mezcla de dolor y placer. Sentía su vagina palpitar con cada palmada que Mills le daba en su trasero y con cada mordida en su vagina.

Cora sonrió entre las piernas de la camarera y sin aviso previo, introdujo dos dedos en su interior al mismo tiempo que succionaba aquella carne hinchada. Malévola jadeó una vez más, no podía esperar más, Cora tendría que terminar aquello. Inclinó las caderas en busca de un contacto mayor, sin embargo la más vieja parecía querer prolongar aquella tortura al máximo, y fue cuando la dueña del bar salió de aquella postura quedando por encima de la otra. En un gesto desesperado, se sentó sobre el rostro de Cora apoyando los brazos en el cabecero de la cama.

Mills se sorprendió, pero entendió el recado, aumentó la intensidad de las chupadas y resbaló tres dedos sin delicadeza alguna dentro de Mal, ella gimió alto tumbando el cuello hacia atrás. Las estocadas ganaron fuerza y agilidad, Cora sentía la vagina de la rubia comenzar a contraerse alrededor de sus dedos y en ese momento introdujo un cuarto.

-¡Perra!- insultó a la más vieja por atreverse a hacer aquello. Sentía sus paredes doloridas, aquello era demasiado, aun así le estaba gustando -¡Folla rápido Cora! Voy a correrme…- Mal avisó, agarró con fuerza el cabecero de la cama y ondas comenzaron a alcanzarla, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, el sonido murió en su garganta y el orgasmo llegó intenso, destruyendo a Mal por completo.

Cora sintió el líquido en su boca y resbalar por sus dedos, y en ese momento comenzó a "limpiar" la vagina de la rubia sin dejar rastro de humedad en ella. Malévola dejó caer el cuerpo en el colchón intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¡Tan sabrosa…tan mía…tan pasiva!- dijo Cora creída mientras subía por el cuerpo de Mal dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a su boca –Prueba lo sabrosa que eres…- levantó a la más joven para sentarse en su regazo y atraerla a un hambriento beso.

El beso fue interrumpido cuando el aire se hizo necesario. Los ojos de malévola transbordaban deseo y segundas intenciones.

-¡Ahora te voy enseñar el mayor de los placeres!-dijo tirando de los cabellos y mordiendo el labio inferior de la más vieja con bastante fuerza, quería vengarse. Cora pagaría por aquellas palmadas. Comenzó a ondear en el regazo de la rubia y al momento Mal la tiró sobre la cama en un único gesto -¡No, no! ¡Ahora voy a demostrarte quién manda aquí de verdad, Madame Mills!- Mal se sentó encima de la más vieja y en un rápido movimiento abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y cogió una de sus corbatas, específicamente una que usaba para otro fines que no era el vestir, y ató las muñecas en el cabero de la cama.

-Pero….¿Pero qué es eso, Mal?- Cora preguntó, asustada, pero su cuerpo correspondía con expectativas ante aquella nueva situación.

-Esto solo es el comienzo, amor…- respondió mordiéndole los pezones –Quién manda aquí soy yo y tú te vas a quedar calladita, ¿entendiste?- ordenó mordiendo el labio inferior de la otra, en seguida tiró de sus cabellos con fuerza, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Cora nada dijo, estaba en transe, su vagina palpitaba, latía y podría gozar en cualquier momento -¡Pregunté si entendiste!- Smith mordisqueaba el cuello de la más vieja dejando varios chupones que con certeza dejarían marcas al día siguiente.

Mills estaba completamente entregada a aquella mujer y aunque quería tocarla y devolverle la afrenta, se dejó llevar por el placer.

-S…Sí, entendí- dijo con voz jadeante, cargada de excitación.

Malévola abandonó el cuello de Cora y descendió dejando un rastro de saliva hasta llegar a los pechos, con rapidez y voluptuosidad se llevó el izquierdo a la boca mientras masajeaba el derecho. Hizo eso varias veces, dando atención a ambos, mordió y chupó hasta que quedaron hinchados y marcados.

-¡Puta mierda, fóllame de una vez…!- Cora imploró, necesitaba más contacto, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Malévola soltó una irónica carcajada

-¡Miren quién tiene prisa ahora! Hum…- dijo pasando las uñas por el abdomen de la más vieja arañándolo, provocando estremecimientos de dolor y placer. Smith subió hasta el rostro de Cora, besó su cuello hasta llegar a su oído –¡Abre las piernas para mí, zorrita! Voy a follarte tan bien que tu coñito va a palpitar por más…- mordió el lóbulo de la más vieja. Su voz estaba cargada de lujuria, lo que hizo que la vagina de Cora se encharcara aún más.

Cora obedeció rápidamente el pedido de su mujer, abrió las piernas para que la otra, con agilidad, llevara su boca hasta su vagina. Mills estaba completamente perdida, nunca había sentido placer de aquella manera, el fuego se esparcía por todas sus venas.

Malévola recorrió la vagina de la mujer con la lengua y chupó el clítoris con ganas, succionaba con fuerza mientras arañaba los muslos. La más vieja se retorcía, quería arrancar aquella maldita corbata y tocar a Mal, tirar de sus cabellos, quería poseerla…Sin embargo, actuar de acuerdo a sus pensamientos era imposible, su cuerpo respondía de forma opuesta, no conseguía pronunciar una palabra siquiera, estaba entregada.

Smith continuó succionando y los gemidos de Cora ganaron fuerza. Aquello era música para sus oídos.

-Awnnn… Eso, Mal, fóllame. ¡Cómeme!- decía jadeante, con la voz ronca debido a su excitación

Mal introdujo dos dedos en la melada vagina de Cora, la morena ondeó gimiendo alto. Comenzó a estocar con fuerza y rapidez al mismo tiempo que chupaba y prendía los labios entre los dientes. Las mujeres sudaban y sus cuerpos exhalaban aroma a sexo.

-¡Gime para mí, Madame Mills! ¡Gime igual que una buena perrita!- miró a Cora haciendo media vuelta dentro de ella, aquello llevó a Mills a la locura, sus ojos reviraron en las orbes, y sus uñas marcaban las palmas de su propia mano, estaba en agonía, buscaba alivio.

En ese momento, Mal sintió cómo sus dedos eran apretados por Cora, en ese instante dejó de chuparla subiendo para llevar su boca a sus pechos. Continuó estocándola, sin embargo lo más rápido que podía, maltrataba y mordía con fuerza sus pechos, ella gemía alto ante la mezcla de dolor y excitación. Cora se entregó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Malévola cuando sintió un tercer dedo invadirla fuerte y hondamente, sin delicadeza alguna, ella se había corrido.

La rubia sintió el líquido caliente resbalar en sus dedos e inmediatamente se los llevó a la boca a Mills.

-¡Chupa! Prueba tu sabor, mira lo deliciosa que eres- así la más vieja lo hizo, chupó los dedos de su amada hasta el final, para provocar hizo un movimiento de vaivén, haciendo que la camarera delirara con la visión.

-Bésame Mal…¡Bésame!-ordenó, pero su fatiga era tan grande que aquello más pareció un pedido impaciente. De inmediato, Mal atrajo a Cora por los cabellos y se apoderó con deleite de aquellos carnosos labios.

El beso estuvo cargado de deseo, pasión y ¿por qué no? Amor. Fue interrumpido por Malévola que mordió el labio inferior de Mills tirando de él.

-¡Aún no ha acabado!- dijo Mal deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata, en sus ojos azules había deseo. Cora solo sonrió, se lamió los labios y los sintió arder, probablemente a causa del beso anterior. No le importaba, amaba todo lo que venía de su amada.

-Soy completamente tuya, Mal. ¡Completamente!

Esas palabras para Malévola eran como una declaración de amor. Ella había quebrado todas las barreras y prejuicios que Cora algún día tuvo. Cora le pertenecía.

La rubia sonrió soltando los brazos de la otra. Cora, de inmediato, entrelazó los brazos al cuelo de su amante. Mal se sentó en el regazo de ella y ambas comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos en una sincronía perfecta.

-Quiero correrme contigo…- dijo Cora besándola con deseo y pasión

El beso se intensificó, mientras los movimientos de sus cuerpos aumentaban gradualmente. Ambas estaban entregadas en aquel momento. Sus cuerpos sudados, excitados y borrachos de placer. Era el mundo particular de ellas, no existía nada más en aquel cuarto, se habían olvidado de todo.

Malévola cesó el beso para mirar los ojos de la otra mientras masajeaba su vagina. Cora hizo lo mismo con la rubia. Se miraban, se desvendaban y se amaban. Ambas aumentaron la fricción de sus dedos en la otra, a la misma velocidad mientras continuaban moviendo sus cuerpos.

Mal volvió a los labios y los movimientos fueron intensificados, los dedos fueron introducidos y las estocadas se hicieron más fuertes. El olor a sexo planeaba en el aire.

-¡Coo…Cora, me voy a correr! ¡Mete con fuerza! ¡Eso…Así, venga, mete!- Malévola suplicó mientras se movía salvajemente sobre el regazo de la otra.

Ambas sintieron sus vaginas contraerse en los dedos de la otra. Segundos. Aquellos segundos se disiparon por el aire, choques eléctricos sobrepasaban los límites de sus almas. Temblaban en medio del calor y el sudor. Llegaron al clímax juntas, un orgasmo que ninguna de las dos habían experimentado.

Cora atrajo a su amada por la nuca y reivindicó los labios en un beso cargado de sentimiento. Sus lenguas estaban en un baile perfecto, ya no luchaban por espacio, solo se completaban en perfecta sintonía. El beso cesó en piquitos cuando el aire faltó en sus pulmones. Cayeron exhaustas en la cama y ambas sonreían contemplando la más pura felicidad.

-Quién diría…- Mal apretó a la otra contra su pecho –Cora Mills me ha pedido en casamiento…- le besó la cabeza sonriendo

-Y en breve lo oficializaremos, sra. Smith…- respondió apartando algunos mechones rubios de la cabeza

-Smith- Mills…- Mal fingió pensar –Lo apruebo…

-¡Te amo!- afirmó Cora anidándose en el cuerpo de Mal, echando su cabeza en su pecho

-Yo te amé desde el primer beso, Madame…- Mal besó la parte alta de la cabeza de Cora y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella en un acogedor abrazo.

Se quedaron intercambiando caricias hasta quedarse dormidas. Aquella mañana había sido la mejor de todas sus vidas. Ambas sin miedo, sin amarras, sin reservas, sin rótulos o preconceptos.

* * *

Era tarde de aquel mismo día, Henry había acabado de llegar de la escuela, estaba en el baño mientras Emma devoraba la hamburguesa con queso junto con el donut cubierto de chocolate y canela, cuando escuchó pasos en dirección al cuarto del hijo.

-Em, Lily me acaba de llamar diciendo que…Pero, ¿qué…?- se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta.

La visión que tenía allí delante era la de una rubia embarazada devorando dos donuts. Sobre la cama varios bolsas de Granny's, dedujo que eran dulces y cosas grasientas, pues el olor a fritura le alcanzó la nariz de pleno, haciendo que su propia boca salivara y su estómago se retorciera en un ruido relativamente alto. Enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de la "fiesta" desconocida por Lily.

Emma estaba con los labios manchados y había trozos de pan por su pelo. Una escena cómica que a ojos de Regina era hermosa.

-¡Opss!- se tapó la boca con las manos

-¿Qué significa esto, Swan?- cuando la morena usaba el apellido de la rubia era una pésima señal, sin embargo no pretendía pelear o llamarle la atención, todo lo contrario, la entendía de cierta forma.

-Err…- agarró la bolsa de las papas fritas para ofrecerle de forma cínica. De verdad era una sinvergüenza -¿Quieres un tro…?

-Mamáaaa, traje dos más de…- Henry que corría en dirección al cuarto, se desinfló cuando vio a Regina con los brazos cruzados sobre la voluminosa barriga – Mamá Regi…- su voz murió, él movía el cuerpito con las manitas atrás. Estaba avergonzado.

-Entonces, ¿este es el juego donde teníais que "salvas vidas!?- Mills fusiló a los dos con una simple mirada, como resultado ambos se encogieron de hombros

-Er…mamá Regi, yo solo quería ayudar a mi hermanita, mamá Em quería mucho comer un donut y una hamburguesa…Tú dices que Henry es el hombrecito de la casa y tengo que cuidar de las mamás…¡Cuido de mamá Emma y de mi hermanita, mamá! No te enfades, ¿vale? ¿Por favorcitooo?- dijo todo de un tirón.

Agarraba las manos en un gesto suplicante. ¿Cómo negarle algo con aquellos ojitos del gato con botas?

-Ay, Henry…¡Le has mentido a mamá!- le tocó el mentón al hijo

-No le pelees, Regina. Yo le di la idea…- mintió para defender al muchacho

-No me importa de quién fue la idea, Emma…Ya hemos hablado de eso, amor…- miró a la esposa y después al hijo –Debíais haber hablado conmigo sobre lo que queríais…¿No confiáis en mí?- se sentó en la cama al lado de la esposa y trajo a Henry hacia ella.

-Pensamos que no nos ibas a dejar, mamá…- fue sincero

-Probablemente no…- confesó

-¿Ves por qué tuvimos que esconderlo? Eres mala, Regina…- Emma la acusó

-¡No soy mala!-se defendió enfadada

-¡Prueba ma! No pelees más con Henry o con mamá Emma

Regina soltó el aire vencida

-No voy a pelear con vosotros…

-¡Yuhhuuu! ¡Lo sabía mamá! ¡Lo conseguimos! ¡Operación X-burguer realizada con éxito!- alzó los brazos en celebración

Y así fue con el transcurso de los días, Emma y Henry juntos conseguían todo de la morena. Ella protestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero acababa cediendo a los gustos de los dos.

Regina había cambiado y aprendido a abrir la mano, no siempre las cosas eran como ella planeaba, aprendió que hacer las cosas de otra manera no siempre era malo, no tener el control de todo podía ser liberador.

 **Días después…**

La noticia sobre la boda de Cora y Mal se esparció rápidamente, los murmullos en la Mills Company eran grandes.

" _¡Sí, Cora Mills!" "¡La madre de Regina!" Madre e hija" "¡Qué poca vergüenza esas dos!" "¡Los ricos hacen esto para presumir!"_

Gold no quedó muy feliz con la noticia, él, que había mantenido una relación larga con la mantenedora de la empresa, estaba en boca de los trabajadores.

" _¡El señor Gold no se dio cuenta de nada!" "Siempre encontré a la madre de Regina demasiado para él" "¡Seguro que él ya ni funciona!"_

No soportaba la idea de haber sido cambiado por una mujer, Cora iba a pagar por tal humillación.

Quien realmente celebraba la noticia era el pequeño Roland, que actualmente ya no eran tan pequeño, había cumplido 12 años y no se había olvidado de Malévola. Su esperanza había permanecido intacta durante años, aunque era un adolescente en formación creía que su abuela podía ser feliz, el pequeño poseía la gracia de un niño y la educación de un lord. Las hermanas Mills querían festejar la llegada de Mal a la familia, más específicamente Zelena que, a pesar de insistir en dar una fiesta de compromiso, no consiguió convencer a la madre. Culpó a Regina de no ponerse de su lado. "Si mamá no quiere grandes alardes, respeto su decisión".

Robin no cuestionó sobre la nueva elección de Cora, tampoco se manifestó sobre eso. Si había algo que el padre de Roland apreciaba, era el respeto. Aprendió a respetar a las personas y sus ideas. Admiraba a la suegra antes de ser apresado y esa admiración permaneció tras salir de la cárcel. La relación entre ellos cambió consecuentemente durante aquellos años, las personas cambian, el curso de nuestras vidas cambia y necesitamos encontrarnos en medio de tales cambios. Robin Hood cargaba consigo una lección importante después de ser detenido, un código: Respeta al prójimo si deseas ser respetado. Sé honesto, justo y bueno.

Emma se rió tanto de la suegra con la noticia que poco le faltó para que le dieran ataques de tanto reír. Henry enseguida preguntó si podía llamar abuela a Mal, y Cora respondió que sí, si ese era su deseo. ¡No tuvo que decirlo dos veces! Era abuela Mal para acá y para allá.

Cora pasó a frecuentar la casa de la hija pequeña para ayudar en las últimas semanas del embarazo, no quería estar lejos de Regina, además de poder participar en la etapa final aprovechaba para subsanar dudas sobre los cuidados de los bebés.

La ayuda de Cora fue muy bienvenida, al comienzo. Los días que antecedieron al actual, compartió momentos en familia, jugó con los nietos, mimó a Regina y hasta a la nuera que no perdía la oportunidad de "abusar" de la suegra, sin embargo sus maneras autoritarias de ser irritaba a las embarazadas con cierta frecuencia. Lo que calmaba a Emma y Regina era la pequeña Ruth que siempre acompañaba a Cora, ellas la amaban y la cuidaban con todo el cariño, era casi un entrenamiento para la tan esperada llegada de sus pequeñas.

La casa estaba llena, ora Zelena y los hijos, ora Mal, ora Lily, Ruby y Herc, sin contar la presencia de David, Neal y Mary Margareth que básicamente vivía en la mansión ayudando a Emma. ¡Mary podría ganar el trofeo de madre-abuela boba del año!

Aquellos días parecieron meses para las mujeres que, finalmente, estaban en el noveno mes, ambas completaban 38 semanas. No aguantaban la convivencia con Cora y Mary Margareth bajo el mismo techo, la casa sí, era mayor, sin embargo aquellas dos parecían causar un tumulto sin fin. Cora no quería la compañía de Mary, hacía todo a su manera, lo que creía mejor para Regina. Mary Margareth, por otro lado, quería entrometerse en toda decisión de la más vieja, no creía necesario la presencia de la madre de Regina allí, a fin de cuentas Cora tenía otro bebé para cuidar. Ellas vivían discutiendo sobre lo que era mejor para una y no para la otra, en realidad, nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. Regina y Emma estaban a punto de echarlas de allí, ambas hablaban mucho sobre el tema, sin embargo aquella era la mejor opción, Henry era el único feliz con toda aquella algarabía, ayudaba en todo, cuidaba a Ruth y siempre recogía las cosas con Mary, para él todo era fiesta, amaba tener a sus dos abuelas cerca.

Aquella tarde, las esposas salieron a escondidas del almuerzo, mientras sus madres una vez más discutían sobre qué coche llevar en caso de que se pusieran de parto, Henry se quedó en la mesa terminando el almuerzo mientras balanceaba el cochecito de la pequeña Ruth, observó a sus madres ir al cuarto.

-¡No aguanto más Regina!- Emma lloriqueó caminando de un lado a otro –¡Mi madre no para de entrometerse! ¡Tu madre parece querer controlar todo a nuestro alrededor! ¡Henry me reclama atención, tiene un cuaderno de deberes para hacer y no consigo concentrarme para ayudar a mi propio hijo! ¡Para completar ella no para! Hija…- habló con aquella inmensidad que era su vientre –Por favor…Deja a tu madre descansar…Por lo menos un rato…O sal de una vez…- juntó las cejas pensando que lo que había acabado de decir -¿Quieres saber? Olvida eso, hija…Mamá aún no está preparada, ¿ok?- se sentó en el puff del vestidor -¿Está todo bien, amor? Yo aquí hablando como un papagayo y tú callada…- miró a la esposa, llevaba un vestido blanco aparentemente cómodo, estaba sentada en el borde de la cama pasándose las manos por la barriga sin parar, Regina estaba dispersa, parecía no escuchar una palabra de lo que rubia decía.

-No me encuentro bien…- soltó aire –Se mueve sin parar…- respondió aún intentando librarse de la incomodidad –Parece querer rasgarme de dentro afuera…Y…- se calló para pensar –Siento pequeños cólicos desde hace un tiempo…- al final de la frase su expresión cambió y de repente Regina se encogió intentando reprimir el dolor. Emma desorbitó los ojos en un primer momento, pero luego se tranquilizó, fue al encuentro de la esposa a ayudarla –Em-ma…- su voz salió débil debido al dolor que sentía

-Estás en trabajo de parto…


	54. Dos vidas

**Dos vidas**

Regina respiró e inspiró masajeándose la espalda. Era diferente de la primera vez que sintió aquel dolor, a pesar de ser casi equivalente al que sintió en las contracciones de Henry, sabía qué esperar hasta la llegada de su hija.

Emma, de inmediato, se dirigió al vestidor para coger una de las bolsas que ambas habían preparado semanas atrás. Swan estaba feliz con la llegada de su hija, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frágil. No quería presenciar el parto de Regina antes del de ella, podría parecer egoísmo, sin embargo todo lo que ella más deseaba era ayudar, ser la fuerza de la esposa en aquel momento y su barriga podría ser un impedimento para eso.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No puedo conducir…- Emma dijo preocupada

-Mi madre…Ella puede llevarnos…- Regina dio la solución más lógica. Al final, la casa estaba llena por ese motivo.

-Pero, ¿y Henry?- la cabeza de la rubia hervía, nada podía salir mal

-Puede quedarse con Mary…- la morena respondió calmadamente poniéndose una cómodas zapatillas

-¿Estás bien?- Swan se detuvo frente a la esposa agarrándole el mentón

-Sí…Yo…- suspiró –Estoy ansiosa…Solo deseo que todo salga bien y acabe pronto…- cerró los ojos apoyando las manos de la esposa en la barriga, aquello le transmitía seguridad.

-Dentro de poco estarás con nuestra princesita en tus brazos, mi amor…Ven…- agarró el brazo de la esposa para salir del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Si quiere llevar a su preciosa hija en aquel pedazo de lata amarilla, llévela! Regina necesita espacio. No solo ella, también mi nuera…¿O se ha olvidado de que ella también carga con un bebé?- la madre de Regina continuaba con aquella maldita discusión

-¡No Cora! ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Aquel pedazo de lata nos trae suerte! ¿Sabe por qué Emma está tan apegada a él?- Mary le daría una explicación completa, pero fue interrumpida por la otra

-¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad creéis en eso?- Cora reviró los ojos

-¡Sí, creemos suegra!- dijo Emma desde mitad de las escaleras, apoyaba a Regina en un lado de su cuerpo, mientras se agarraba al pasamanos con la derecha –Iremos en mi proyecto de abeja…- sonrió irónica, hacía mucho que le había cogido cariño al nombre que la morena le había dado al escarabajo -¡Y tú conducirás!- finaliza con convicción

-Solo puedes estar bromeando…- rió -¡Jamás!- en ese momento, Regina se encogió con cara de dolor asustando a Cora –Ok- desorbitó los ojos, no podía estar discutiendo, su hija estaba en trabajo de parto –Hija…Ven…- subió hasta mitad de las escaleras para ayudarla

-Mamá…- la morena agarró los hombros de su madre, recuperándose de la contracción –No dejes que Henry me vea así, no quiero asustarlo- pidió con respiración irregular

-Está bien, mi reina…Voy a llevarte al coche- Cora ni pestañeó, ver a la hija sentir dolor era demasiado desagradable. Haría cualquier cosa para aliviar esa incomodidad.

-¡Mi coche, suegra!- Emma extendió las llaves para que las más vieja las cogiera. Ella reviró los ojos, pero no iba a discutir más.

-Le he mandado un mensaje a Mal, ella vendrá a recoger a Ruth dentro de unos minutos, ¿puede cuidarla mientras, Margareth?- pidió a la madre de Emma, pero sonó como una orden. Mary solo asintió balanceando el carrito donde descansaba la pequeña –Gracias- volvió a mirar a la hija –Me haces pasar por cada momento, Regina…- Cora cogió la llave mientras sacaba a su hija de la casa.

-Mamá, quédate con Henry, llamo en cuanto nazca mi hija…- Emma pidió a Mary –Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está?-preguntó al ver que el chico no estaba cerca

-Parece que tu padre tiene pelos de brujo, hija, apenas llegó y se llevó a Neal y a Henry a comprar un helado, el plan era escondérselo a Regina, pero…

-¡Genial! Mejor así- pasó las manos por el cabello en señal de nerviosismo. Mary percibió el estado de la hija.

-Todo va a salir bien…- acarició el hinchado rostro –Regina es fuerte y tú también-afirmó encarándola –No te preocupes, tu momento llegará y será un parto tan tranquilo como lo será el de Regina hoy- agarró las manos de ella para pasarle confianza.

-Gracias mamá…- sonrió con los ojos húmedos de emoción –Siempre sabes qué decir en el momento oportuno…- la abrazó

-Soy tu madre…- sonrió -¡Ahora ve! Ayuda a aquella vieja plastificada a encender el coche- desdeñó a la suegra de la hija –Apuesto a que nunca ha conducido un coche sin cambio automático- rio y Emma inevitablemente también -¡Buena suerte! ¡Llámame en cuanto mi nieta nazca!- gritó con Ruth en los brazos. Swan ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

-¡Fuerza! ¡Respira Regina!- Emma agarraba la mano de la morena mientras esta sudaba.

-¡Dios!- Mills dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, cansada. Llevaba en trabajo de parto seis horas, el dolor le rasgaba la espalda. Swan estaba tensa con aquella situación, intentaba no pensar, necesitaba ser el apoyo de la esposa en aquel momento, pero el miedo la alcanzaba con cada nueva contracción, su bebé apenas se movía, parecía esperar la llegada de la hermana en silencio.

Cora batía los pies al lado de fuera, en el pasillo sus tacones resonaban, estaba ansiosa y preocupada. Inevitablemente recordó los últimos minutos de la hermana, ¡aquello no le sucedería a Regina! Aun así, su corazón latía descontrolado cuando algún grito más alto se escapaba.

-¡Todo está yendo bien, Regina! Estamos acabando- el Dr. Whale miró las facciones de la paciente, ella parecía mucho mejor que la primera vez, con toda certeza un parto más calmado que el de Henry. La preocupación del obstetra estaba puesta en Emma, temía que ella también entrase en trabajo de parto, sin contar que la rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa y eso no era bueno para el bebé.

Un grito. Regina chilló apretando los dientes, su rostro bañado por el sudor y la vena latiendo en su frente.

-¡Eso amor! ¡Ya viene!- Swan alentó secando el sudor de la cabeza de la morena

-¡Muy bien! ¡Empuja!- el médico dijo por última vez y el llanto estridente de la bebé llenó la sala.

Regina se recostó aliviada y una sonrisa enorme brotó en sus labios. Emma lloraba sin darse cuenta. Asistir a la llegada de un bebé al mundo era algo mágico, independiente de las veces que pasara por aquello, siempre era especial, una alegría inconmensurable. Aquel amor que ambas ya nutrían se esparcía por cada célula.

¿Era posible cultivar tanto amor? ¿Había espacio en sus corazones? Sí, siempre habría.

Las madres pensaban lo mismo y la mezcla de alegría y amor se reflejó en las lágrimas. El médico colocó a la pequeña sobre el pecho de la morena, la niña aún lloraba fuertemente, ¡qué pulmones! Regina, emocionada, agarró aquella frágil vida con manos leves, respiraba como si su bien más preciado estuviera en el sitio más protegido del mundo. De hecho, lo estaba.

Regina miró a la esposa como si pidiera permiso para algo, entre miradas conversaban y con la misma mirada Emma respondió afirmativamente. Podría darle el nombre que deseara.

-Oh Lana…- acarició el rostrito –Hola, mi amor…No llores, estamos aquí…tus madres…- acarició la espalda y ella finalmente dejó de llorar, parecía más calmada.

-Hey, pequeña…- Emma agarró la minúscula mano y besó la cabeza de la esposa enseguida –Nuestra pequeña Lana…- sonrió con los ojos llorosos –Mi pandita debe estar loca por salir también…- acarició el vientre, tras las horas de tensión su bebé se había relajado, parecía celebrar el nacimiento de la hermana, pues Emma sentía como si diera vueltas –Estaba ansiosa por conocerte, pequeña Lana…-sonrió de oreja a oreja a la hija.

Lana era blanquita, había heredado la piel de nieve de Emma y los labios gruesitos como los de Regina, a pesar de ser hija biológica de la rubia, el donante escogido tenía las características más marcadas de la morena, los cabellos oscuros contrastaban con las mejillas rosadas. Hermosa, Emma estaba tan tonta con aquella belleza que apenas podía dejar de mirarla, al igual que con Henry, ansiaba tener a las hijas en sus brazos.

Regina reposaba inquieta en la cama del cuarto. Cora estaba a su lado preparando las cosas para la llegada de la nieta. Emma fue llevada a otra sala para medirle la presión, habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día. Mills estaba a punto de levantarse de esa cama e ir tras la esposa. ¿Y si la rubia se sentía mal? ¿Y si su hija iba a nacer también?

No. ¡No podría! Regina necesitaba y quería acompañar el parto de la esposa, su mayor preocupación era dejar a Emma sola.

-¡Para Regina! ¡Estate quieta!- Cora se estresó

-¡No puedo, mamá! ¿Dónde está Emma?- amenazó con levantarse

-¡Ni te atrevas!- Cora agarró a la hija por los hombros -¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Tu hija acaba de nacer!

-Ay, mamá…Lo sé…Pero, no puedo estar lejos de Emma…No ahora que está cerca del parto, nuestra hija puede nacer en cualquier instante- resopló nerviosa –¡Quiero a mi hija! ¿Por qué tardan tanto en traerla?- estaba irritada

En ese momento, Emma abrió despacio la puerta con la pequeña en brazos, ella se movía agitada, los bracitos por fuera de la manta rosa, los ojos verdes atentos a todo, parecía querer descifrar el mundo.

-¡Miren quién viene más que despierta para ver a su mamá…!- Emma caminó lentamente para entregar a la niña en los brazos de Regina que la miró desconfiada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?- Emma rió del desespero de la morena.

-Estoy bien, mi amor…Mi presión está estable, solo quería estar seguro de que todo estaba bien. Whale me ha hecho comer una sopa sin sal…¡Horrible!- hizo una mueca con la lengua para fuera.

-Ay, Emma…No cambias…- reviró los ojos divertida y aliviada al mismo tiempo

-¡Sé que me amas por ser esa persona iluminada e infantil!- Swan bromeó. Cora se sentó en el sofá revirando los ojos. Aquellas dos eran puro empalague –Coge…- entregó a Lana a Regina –La robé de la enfermera a mitad de camino…- guiñó cómplice –Estaba buscando pecho…¡Por lo visto tiene más hambre que yo!- rió -¡Ah! ¡Mira sus ojos!- Emma vibró de alegría.

-Cielos…- los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas –Tiene tus ojos Em…- acarició el rostro de la pequeña y de la esposa enseguida –Ven acá…- cogió el mentón de la rubia para dejarle un casto beso en los labios –Te amo, Emma…Gracias…-susurró aún más emocionada.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, amor…- estaba avergonzada

-Lo sé, pero quiero…- miró las esmeraldas –Gracias por formar parte de mi vida, por apoyarme y soñar mis sueños conmigo, sin ti nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Si hoy soy la mujer más feliz y realizada de esta tierra, te lo debo a ti, Em…- confesó

-Ay, Regina…-lloró –Estoy sensible, joder, mis hormonas…- secó las lágrimas –Deseo morir a tu lado…

-¡Morir no, Em! Vivir a mi lado es mejor…- corrigió sonriendo –Eres mi mund…- su frase fue interrumpida por un pequeñajo llamado Henry

El pequeño corrió delante de sus abuelos en cuanto la recepcionista les dijo el número de la habitación. Llegó montando una fiesta, gritando "mamá" "mamás" "¡quiero ver a mi hermanita!" Asustó a la pequeña Lana que soltó el pecho de la madre, llorando.

-¡Shhh chico!- Henry casi saltó a los brazos de la rubia que lo envolvió en un abrazo -¿Dónde están tus abuelos?- miró hacia la puerta y allí estaban David, Mary, Neal y Malévola con la pequeña Ruth en brazos -¡Wow! La "casa" sigue llena…- soltó el aire sorprendida

-¡Quiero ver, mamá! ¡Déjame ver!- tiraba de la blusa de la madre rubia poniéndose de puntillas para ver a su hermana.

Regina rió de la ansiedad del pequeño.

-Calma, mi príncipe…- acarició los mechones castaños y miró a David -¿Puedes poner a Henry aquí, a mi lado por favor?

-Claro…- colocó al nieto sentada al lado de la nuera –Felicidades hija…- le besó la cabeza

Mary también la saludó, emocionada. Cora agarró a la nieta tras algunos minutos, Mal la miró y le hizo un cariño rápido, ya que Ruth no salía de sus brazos. Neal estaba muy entusiasmado, pero Henry apenas dejó espacio al tío, no salía del lado de la hermana, parecía querer tomar posesión de la pequeña.

Menos mal que el cuarto era grande y espacioso, pero no podían dormir allí, ya era tarde y una enfermera fue a avisar de que la hora de visita había acabado y solo los acompañantes podrían quedarse.

Finalmente estaban los cuatro, o mejor, los cinco. A petición de Cora, otra cama fue colocada en el cuarto para que Emma tuviera mejor comodidad. Los niños no podían quedarse, pero el apellido Mills tenía poder y una vez más Cora intercedió por su nieto y Henry pudo quedarse con sus madres.

Felicidad, esa palabra podía resumir la escena, completos, aunque Emma todavía cargara a su pequeña, aquella escena quedaría grabada para siempre en sus corazones.

Emma dormía en el sillón al lado de la cama de su esposa, Henry dormía profundamente enganchado al brazo de su madre morena, mientras ella amamantaba a Lana. Regina observaba a su familia con adoración y orgullo. Se sentía trasbordar, quería proteger y amarlos por encima de todo. Querría ser un ave y colocarlos bajo sus alas. Nada les haría daño, nada los alcanzaría. Protegería sus bienes más valiosos como si la vida dependiese de ellos. Y de hecho, sí que dependía.

Sonrió emocionada una vez más en aquel día frío de noviembre, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes escondiendo las estrellas, aun así, la luna brillaba intensamente clareando entre las rendijas de la ventana. Para ella era una señal, una forma de recordarle de que contemplara las cosas más bellas y preciosas del mundo.

Su mundo había ganado color años atrás, cuando Emma golpeó su coche, cuando por deseo propio quiso formar una familia, cuando vio el rostro de Henry por primera vez, cuando se casó con la mujer más hermosa y alegre de la tierra, cuando descubrió que iba a ser madre por partida doble…toda la belleza de aquella luna reflejaba su interior, su estado de espíritu. Ligero, podría fluctuar de tanto felicidad.

-Sois mi mundo…- Regina susurró sonriendo

 **5 días después**

Regina prácticamente se dividió en tres tras el nacimiento de la hija. Además del reposo que tenía que cumplir, tenía que atender a Henry, a Lana y a Emma, cuidaba de la esposa con celo, conocía a Swan lo suficiente para saber lo afligida y ansiosa que estaba.

- _Joder, Regina, no quiero tener que hacerme una cesárea_ …- _Emma lloriqueó en cuanto el obstetra salió de la sala tres días atrás, cuando Regina y Lana tuvieron el alta._

 _Todo lo que Emma menos quería era pasar por aquella cirugía. Desea un parto normal y tranquilo, pero por lo que el médico les había dicho, su hija estaba perezosa, Swan ya había completado la semana 39 y si el bebé no nacía en la 40, tendrían que recurrir a la cesárea._

 _-Calma, Em…No es así, todavía nos queda una semana…¡Seguro que nace en la fecha límite!- alentó esperanzada, en el fondo estaba tan preocupada como ella._

 _-Solo quiero que todo salga bien…Tengo tanto miedo…- soltó_

 _-Todo está bien…Es normal sentir miedo…- colocó un mechón rubio tras la oreja –Pero, eres fuerte y nuestra pequeña vendrá tan polvorilla como la madre…¡Estoy contigo, amor!- afirmó agarrando la mano de la esposa._

Emma estaba más ansiosa de lo normal con la llegada del plazo, faltaban dos días, dos míseros días, o sea, sabía que en cualquier minuto nacería y si no, la fecha estaba programada.

Caminaba con Mary Magareth todas las mañanas y hacía algunos leves ejercicios en el intento de inducir el parto. Sentía una fatiga mucho mayor de lo que recordaba, de hecho no aguantaba más, sus tobillos estaban hinchados y su cuello había desaparecido, apenas consiguió dormir tras el nacimiento de Lana, no encontraba la posición adecuada, y cuando conseguía pegar el sueño, la pequeña lloraba. Por suerte, Regina estaba muy bien, quién la viera no diría que cinco días atrás estaba embarazada, pues andaba de aquí para allá con normalidad, no haberle tenido que poner puntos ayudó bastante.

-Estoy echando leche de nuevo…- Emma suspiró tristona. Se sentó en el borde de la cama limpiándose los pechos con una gasa.

-¿Quieres amamantar a Lana? A lo mejor se alivia un poco el dolor…- Regina dijo para consolar a la esposa. Ella estaba separando algunas ropas para el baño de la pequeña.

-No es mala idea- se levantó de la cama –Ven acá mi princesa…- sacó a la niña de la cuna y la anidó en sus brazos. Le acarició la cabecita con cuidado –Cuánto cabello, chica…- sonrió admirada -¿Cómo será tu hermanita, eh?- le tocó la punta de la nariz –Si es tan linda como tú, voy a tener que hacer guardia cuando crezcáis…

Regina rió ante el comentario

-Pensé que la celosa aquí era yo…- apoyó la mano en la cintura encarando a la rubia

-Ah. Ya sabes…No cuesta nada ser cautelosa…- abrió los botones de la camisa para que la pequeña chupara -¡Calma, Lanita! ¡Siempre desesperada!- se quejó poniendo una mueca de dolor -¡Qué fuerte chupa!

-Para que veas lo que yo paso…- rió –Cómo la vas a llamar…- midió la temperatura del agua de la bañera

-Hum. Ye te dije que cuando le mire la carita…- guiñó convencida. Regina resopló

-Estoy tan ansiosa como tú, pero es por saber el nombre…- se sentó al lado de la esposa en el borde de la cama –Cuenta, va…- susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja en un tono cargado de segundas intenciones

-Ay, Regina…- Emma respondió blanda –Si haces esto en otro tiempo, sabes que estarías perdida…- encaró a la esposa

-Estaba bromeando…-besó la mejilla de la rubia –Voy a llamar a Henry para que me ayude a bañar a Lana

Henry entró en el cuarto de sus madres muy animado, sabía cuál era su deber: separar el pañal, talco y algodón. Él acompañaba el baño de la hermana encima de un taburete, entregaba el champú y el gel cuando Regina se lo pedía.

-¡Muy bien princesa! Ahora tu hermanito me va a dar el cepillo para peinarte esa cabellera- le guiñó un ojo al hijo

-¿Me dejas mamá? ¡Sé peinar!- dijo animado con el pequeño cepillo en las manos

-Está bien, pero tienes que pasarlo muy flojito a causa de su fontanela…-pasó el cepillo una vez para demostrarle y después se lo pasó al hijo

-¿Así mamá? ¿Está bien?-preguntó ansioso

-Sí, mi pequeño príncipe, se te da muy bien…- elogió tocándole el hombro

-¿Vas a ponerle un lacito mamá?- preguntó batiendo palmas

-Podemos sí…¿Quieres escoger?- cogió la caja del cajón de la cómoda mientras Henry miraba a su hermana en la cama -¿Lila? ¿Rojo? ¿O verde?

-¡Verde! ¡Pega con sus ojitos!- escogió sin titubear

-Cierto…- Regina rió -¡Tienes buen gusto!- besó la mejilla del pequeño -¿Vamos? ¡Abuela Mary ha preparado un almuerzo delicioso para nosotros! ¿Y adivina?- arqueó una ceja

-¡Tarta de manzana de postre!-levantó los bracitos -¡Yess! ¡Tu tarta es la mejor del mundo entero, mamá!- saltó a los brazos de la morena apretándola en un abrazo fuerte.

La casa seguía llena, David estaba sentada en la punta de la mesa, servía el plato del hijo, Emma ayudaba a Mary con las últimas bandejas en la cocina, mientras Cora limpiaba el eructo de Ruth en su ropa.

Henry entró en el comedor animado agarrando la mano de su madre morena.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!- señalaba la diadema de paño que había escogido para el hermana -¡Yo peiné su pelito!-sonreí -¡Ma Em! ¡Mira!- tiró de la bata de la rubia.

-¡Wow chico! – miró hacia abajo -¡Casi me haces tirar el almuerzo!- lo reprendió de forma sutil. Aún señalaba a la hermana -¡Qué linda Henry! ¿Lo escogiste tú?-colocó la bandeja en la mesa para coger a la hija de los brazos de Regina -¡Me encanta, hijo! ¡Tienes muy buen gusto!- olió el cuello de la pequeña.

Regina sacó pecho, orgullosa

-El príncipe de mamá, ¿no, Henry?- guiñó un ojo

-¡Sí!- sonrió tímido –¿Tía Zel y el primo Roland a qué hora van a llegar para ver a mi hermanita? ¿Dorothy también viene?- preguntó todo de un tirón

-Están de camino…- respondió Regina y en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre. Eran ellos.

Zelena entró con cinco cajas de regalos en las manos, Robin entró tras ella agarrando la mano de Dorothy. Roland enseguida fue a saludar a su abuela Cora y sin darse cuenta recibió un apretado abrazo de Henry.

-¡Hola pequeño!-Roland levantó al primo en brazos

-¿Eso es bigote?- Henry rió -¿Vas a estar igual que tío Robin? ¿Yo también voy a tener pelo?- preguntó sorprendido. El hijo de Zelena se había transformado en un joven.

-Tendrás cuando tengas mi edad. Humm. Dentro de unos seis años, quizás…- pensó

-¿Vamos a jugar a la consola? ¡Quiero ganar a mi abuelo y a Neal!- tiró de Roland hacia la sala

-¡Eh, eh, Henry! Vamos a almorzar primero, hijo- llamó Regina abrazando al sobrino.

El almuerzo transcurrió animado, las voces se mezclaban en medio de las conversaciones, Malévola se había unido a la familia, charlaba de los temas de forma natural. Los pequeños ni esperaron el postre, enseguida estaban con la consola, Emma, incluso con esa barriga, se había juntado a ellos para verlos desde el sofá, sus pies estaban alzados en un puff. A Dorothy le gustaban los videojuegos, pero prefería estar cerca de la pequeña Ruth o ayudar a la tía con los cambios de pañal de Lana.

Zelena quedó encantada con su sobrina, elogió y la mimó más que cualquiera, mencionó también la elección de lazo verde y apuntó que los ojos eran herencia de ella. Emma, más que orgullosa de la hija, se manifestó diciendo que los ojos eran suyos y de nadie más. Regina rió de la tonta competición de la hermana y la esposa. Al final, la morena dijo que Lana era su viva imagen.

Mary y David observaban la escena, callados, podían ver la plena felicidad en los ojos de su hija. Emma había realizado el sueño de sus padres, aunque inconscientemente. Poseía una familia.

Lana dormía en brazos de Cora mientras Ruth lo hacía en una de las cunas bajo la mirada atenta de Mal. Las hermanas Mills conversaban sobre sus partos y los beneficios de ser madre, Emma intentaba no prestar atención al asunto, no quería tener que pensar en su momento, estaba demasiado ansiosa esperando cualquier señal de que su hija vendría.

La tarde pasó y David propuso juagar a mímica, Robin se juntó a ellos y comenzaron una pequeña competición. Las risas estallaban en la sala, carcajadas incontrolables asolaban a todos. Sin embargo, una escena aún más graciosa aconteció fuera de las payasadas de David y Robin. Lana habían comenzado a llorar y Cora en un intento de calmar a la nieta alzó a la pequeña, infelizmente no fue una buena idea, pues Lana vomitó sin piedad, manchando los hombros y pechos de su abuela.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la mujer tapándose la nariz

-¡Dios mío, suegra! ¡La segunda vez en el mismo día!- Emma se acababa de reír de la suegra, no conseguía controlarse, reía sin pudor alguno –Voy a buscar algo para limpiarte…- se levantó del sofá yendo tras Regina que cogió a Lana para ir a bañarla. Ella intentaba aguantar la risa ante toda aquella situación -¿Amor?

-¿Sí, Em?- rió en cuento entró en el cuarto con Lana

-Creo que me he hecho pipí…- se secaba las lagrimas de risa

-¿Y qué ocurre? No es sorpresa, tu vejiga tiene la presión del bebé, a veces ni yo conseguía controlarlo…- rió –Aún más con esas carcajadas.

-¿A ti ya te ha pasado?- Emma se sorprendió nunca lo hubiera imaginado de Regina

-Pues claro que sí…- escondió la risa traviesa –Solo no vayas por ahí divulgándolo… Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo…- le guiñó un ojo

-¿Sentías dolores? Quiero decir…¿aquí?- apoyo la mano en la región pélvica -¿Irá a nacer?

-¡Espera Emma!- desorbitó los ojos -¿Crees que te has hecho pipí y tienes dolores?

-Sí, pero…Esto no parecen contracciones. ¿Debería doler, no?- dijo pensativa

-¡Cielos Emma! ¡Has entrado en trabajo de parto!- miró los pantalones de la esposa. Estaba toda mojada

-Regina, ve con calma, no lo estoy. Estoy segura, este dolor no se parece con los tuyos…En realidad, ni se les acerca…Y me he hecho pipí. Menos mal que tu madre no lo vio o sería el asunto del día- tocó los pantalones poniendo una mueca

-No todas las mujeres sienten dolores fuerte, Emma…Agarra a Lana un momento- pasó el brazo por la rubia -¡Voy a llamar a Whale!

-¡Regina, nooo!- lloriqueó –No aguantaré llegar allí y que sea una falsa alarma…- dijo frustrada, Aquellos cinco días habían sido idas y venidas al hospital.

-Emma- la encaró seria –Ninguna de las otras veces pasó esto…- se refería a lo del pipí

-¿Y qué sugieres Regina? Estoy cansada de esto…¡De todo esto! ¡No aguanto más!- se sentó en la cama llorando con Lana en los brazos

-Ey…- le tocó el mentón a la rubia –Calma Em, si crees que no es la hora, vamos a esperar…Pero estaremos atentas si ese dolor persiste, nos vamos al médico. ¿Ok?

-No me está doliendo- mintió para que Regina no insistiera en ir al hospital, sentía un ligero dolor en la espalda.

-Menos mal…Ahora voy a cambiar a Lana y buscar otra camisa que le sirva a mi madre…-sonrió al recordar el "accidente" –Y tú toma un baño, necesitas relajarte…- cogió otra vez a la hija.

Emma hizo lo que la esposa le dijo, tomó un baño demorado y se puso un vestido cómodo, pero aquel agudo dolor seguía en su espalda, no era inaguantable, pero incomodaba. Ni prestó atención al intervalo de los dolores, descendió a la sala donde todos conversaban, andaba con las piernas abiertas, su barriga estaba baja y aquel dolor constante comenzó a hacerse más agudo.

-¿Por qué mamá estaba caminando como un pato, mamá?-preguntó Henry al reparar cuando la madre llegó al último escalón -¿Está jugando a algo?- pensó que formaba parte del juego de la mímica. Regina miró a la esposa, preocupada, y enseguida notó que no estaba bien.

-Amor…Yo…¡Arggg, joder!- Swan gimió –Creo que tienes razón…

-¡Va a nacer!- gritó David

-Papá…- Emma lo reprendió con la mirada, no quería montar un escándalo. Miró a la esposa –Regina…Por favor…

-¡Respira Em!- Mills corrió a agarrar a su esposa –Te lo dije…Testaruda…

-Lo sé…Lo sé…Pero…¡Ay, qué mierda!- sintió otra contracción, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. El intervalo fue de cuatro minutos desde la última, la bebé estaba de camino y ella apenas se había dado cuenta -¡Arggg Regina!- se desesperó con el dolor. Todos en la sala detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo y la miraron asustados.

-Dios, Em…¡Te lo dije! ¡Tenemos que correr!- Regina lo entendió al momento, aquel pipí era señal de que había roto aguas y ya hacía una hora. No tenían tiempo.

Regina le pidió a Cora que cuidara de Lana, si algo salía mal que llevara a la niña al hospital, la leche no sería problema, ya que Ruth tomaba biberón con fórmula para recién nacido. El corazón lo tenía encogido por dejar a Lana tanto tiempo sola, pero era necesario, Emma la necesitaba más en aquel momento.

David estaba al volante, Emma inhalaba y exhalaba mientras Regina la alentaba con los ejercicios indicados por el obstetra. El padre de Emma estaba afligido, conducía el escarabajo lo más rápido que podía, sin embargo el tiempo no estaba a su favor. Swan aguantaba el grito lo máximo que podía, pero el dolor empeoró y el sudor bañaba su rostro.

-Lo noto Regina…Está aquí…- Emma lloró desesperada bajándose las bragas.

-Calma, Em…- la morena colocó a su esposa de lado en el asiento con los pies hacia arriba.

-No puedo…Regina…¡Ahhhh!- Mills se asustó. Podía ver con claridad la cabecita de la bebé. Se llevó la mano a la boca sin reacción, David preguntó que estaba pasando y que hacía lo posible en aquel maldito tráfico. Regina consiguió responder, respiró hondo agarrando la mano de la esposa con fuerza.

-Emma…¡Confía en mí! Cuando el dolor venga, empuja. ¡Empuja todo lo que puedas!- pidió decidida. Ella traería a su hija al mundo.

-¡Dios Regina! No mires…Noooo…- otra contracción

-Tengo que mirar. ¡Empuja Emma! ¡Venga!- incentivó

-¡Arrgghhh!- gritó agarrándose al asiento, la sangre huyó de sus dedos, ya no tenían color.

-¡Empuja amor! ¡Empuja!

Esa fue la última orden de Regina, sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía aceleradamente, su mundo pareció detenerse cuando finalmente agarró aquel cuerpecito frágil. Emma se relajó dejando caer su cabeza en la ventana del escarabajo, cerró los ojos emocionada, el llanto sonó melodioso en sus oídos. Cuando encontró los pares de ojos castaños de la esposa lloró aún más, Regina también lloraba con su sucia hija en brazos. David apenas respiraba, se negaba a mirar hacia atrás, no podía ver aquello, no a su hija. Como el médico había hecho, Mills colocó a la hija sobre el pecho de la esposa y el llanto cesó poco a poco, sabía que estaba segura.

La niñita rubita encaraba a la madre con fervor, como si quisiera decirle algo, era despierta y tan linda. Swan lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo, jamás olvidaría aquel momento, el más hermoso de toda su vida. Podría haber tenido dudas sobre ser madre toda su vida, pero en aquel instante todo tenía sentido, toda había valido la pena, ansiaba por ese momento sin saberlo. Ya no tenía miedo, no había reservas, volverse madre había sido la mejor cosa que le había pasado a Emma Swan. Se sentía viva una vez más. Era como renacer, transformase, lo sentía, sabía lo que era ser madre, aun así era totalmente diferente. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, cada contracción que había pasado había valido la pena cuando aquello ojitos castaños encontraron los suyos. La mezcla de amor y celos la acometió, nada le haría daño a ese ser indefenso, se sentía la madre más poderosa del mundo, podría morir de amores en aquel instante, sentía una emoción sin igual, una sensación inexplicable.

Amor.

Amaba, amaba aún más a aquella pequeña vida, su panda, su princesita. Amaba incondicionalmente aquellas dos vidas.


	55. Una promesa de amor

**Una promesa de amor**

 **16 años después**

-¡Estoy yendo a recoger el traje de tu hija rubia!- dijo Regina bromista conduciendo su clásico Mercedes recién puesto a punto.

-¿Ahora es Mi hija?- respondió Emma a la llamada de voz dentro de su escarabajo, aquel viejo escarabajo amarillo -¡Y yo yendo a buscar a TU hija a casa de su novio pelirrojo!- reviró los ojos

Con tantos muchachos en el planeta tierra, Lana fue a enamorarse precisamente por uno de los gemelos de Mérida.

-¿No estarás yendo en el proyecto de abeja…no?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta, pero ya lo sabía

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Con qué coche iría a buscarla? Tú estás con tu Mercedes y Henry fue a buscar a su novia con el BMW…- usó como disculpa

Emma no soltaba aquel coche por nada, si antes era el ojo bonito de la rubia, tras el nacimiento de su hija pequeña el escarabajo fue promovido a amuleto de la suerte. Destino.

-¡Cielos! ¡No cambias, Emma!- rio mirando por el retrovisor

-Ciertas cosas no cambian, Regina…- Emma rio –Como el encantamiento de la pelirroja por ti…¿o será por Lana?- rió –Para mí, Mérida planeó ese romance entre los dos. ¡No es posible! ¡Nunca me libraré de la infeliz!- bromeó

-Tú y tus manías con ella…- Regina se puso las gafas de sol para mirar mejor. El sol brillaba fuera aunque no hacía calor –Mérida es de la familia ahora…- dijo a propósito, quería escuchar la reacción de la esposa

-¡Por Dios, amor! ¡Hubert es de la "familia", aquella pelirroja llena de pecas es la suegra de Lana! Yo no entro en eso-hizo la señal de la cruz como si se reprendiese por ese pensamiento desagradable.

-Engáñate todo lo que quieras…- Regina se burló

-Si ese hijo de su madre hace algo que no debe con Lana…¡acabo con la cara de aquella pelirroja!- apretó los dedos en el volante

-¡Wow! ¡Qué enfado, amor…!- la morena aguantó la risa –Creo que Mérida le ha dado una buena educación a los muchachos. Ahora…- cortó el asunto de raíz, no era el día para que Swan se estresase –Vamos a volver al tema del proyecto de abeja, ya es hora de que lo reformes. La última vez fue en el nacimiento de…

BI, BIP, BIP

-¡Espera!- Emma comprobó la llamada en el panel del coche -¡Ah! ¡Me está llamando! ¡Después te llamo!- colgó la llamada sin darle oportunidad de despedirse

-Ok, amor…- Regina meneó la cabeza negativamente

Sabía que Emma amaba a sus dos hijas, pero su rubia era, de hecho, su predilecta, hacía de todo por aquella muchacha. Swan se volvió más boba que la morena, tenía celos alocados de las hijas, al contrario que Regina, que siempre celó más a Henry.

El día estaba claro, el otoño coloreó las calles con los amarillos y naranjas, algunos árboles secos, otros soltando sus hojas. Un día lindo. Un día perfecto para celebrar la tan soñada fiesta de los 16 años de las muchachas. Toda muchacha americana sueña con ese día y ellas no serían diferentes. Se juntaron para pedir solo una fiesta, incluyendo a la "prima" Ruth, que en realidad era tía abuela de las muchachas, sin embargo siempre se trataban como primas debió a la edad cercana.

Henry tenía 22 años, un hombre formado, inteligente, guapo y educado. Ya no vivía con las madres desde que había entrado en la universidad, pues vivía en Harvard. Estudiaba literatura con la intención de hacerse escritor. Siempre había escrito y tenía algunas obras publicadas con su nombre, ya de joven, Henry poseía un rico bagaje cultural. El orgullo de sus madres, sobre todo de Regina que al hablar del "pequeño" príncipe sacaba pecho emocionada.

Emma abrió siete franquicias del restaurante Swan-Mills con el paso de esos dieciséis años y recientemente había sido invitada a participar en un programa de televisión mundialmente famoso, donde sería la parte femenina del jurado. Un desafío para la chef que siempre había sido amable con sus cocineros.

Regina aún se dedicaba a la Mills Company, que se expandía cada vez más. Henry no tenía interés en administrarla y nunca fue cuestionado por sus madres cuando lo dijo, el problema fue Cora que soñaba en ver a su nieto como presidente. Al final Roland se mostró como un excelente empresario al lado de su tía, que en dos años se retiraría y le pasaría su cargo al hijo de Robin y Zelena. Roland era el mayor orgullo de su padre, Hood, que siempre quiso ser presidente, soñaba con ver a su hijo al frente de la Mills Company.

-¿Amor?- Regina volvió a llamarla –Tengo el traje, ya hablé también con Mal, está encargándose de la organización en la Hacienda…

-¡Hola bella! Acabo de llegar a la mansión, Lana está bajando…La voy a dejar, junto con las chicas, en el salón de belleza…- se refería a su otra hija y Ruth.

-¡Ah, qué alivio! Pasaré por el concesionario y comprobaré los regalos. Espero que acierten con la dirección de la Hacienda…- dijo preocupada. Nada podría salirse de lo planeado.

-No hay equivocación alguna, amor, si prefieres, llamo a Neal para que vaya a buscar los coches, y además mis padres están allí decorando el sitio para la fiesta, va a ver movimiento…- explicó calmadamente –Lana está aquí…Cuelgo, hablamos más tarde. Besos- colgó la llamada.

Emma dejó a las tres muchachas en el salón, era la hora del almuerzo, no había comido nada, el día había sido bastante agitado. Pasó por Granny's para coger su pedido hecho a Ruby, algo sencillo y de su agrado: refresco, hamburguesa y papas fritas.

-¡Aquí está, sra. Swan!- Hércules le entregó la bolsa a la madre de su amigo

-¡Llámame Emma, Herc!- hizo una mueca –Así parezco una vieja carraca…-reviró los ojos

-La sra. Mills lo prefiere así…- dejó la bolsa en la barra

-Eso que has dicho, Regina lo prefiere así. Yo no. ¿Dónde están tus madres?- barrió la cafetería con su mirada

-Están en la cafetería de Time Square…Hoy me encargo yo de esto- dijo orgulloso

Hércules se graduó en administración, llevaba las cafeterías de las madres. Tras la muerte de la abuela Granny, abrieron dos establecimientos en Nueva York.

-¡Ok! ¡Os espero allá, no os olvidéis!- cogió la bolsa y salió

Entró a toda prisa en el escarabajo, apenas se puso el cinto y ya estaba masticando la hamburguesa cuando otra vez sonó el teléfono.

-Emma Swan- dijo con la boca llena

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué fue esta vez, Lana?- resopló "No me vais a dejar en paz ni a la hora del almuerzo", pensó

-¡Los zapatos! ¡Los zapatos, mamá!- decía desesperada

-¡Calma, Lana! Ya entendí que son los zapatos…¿qué les pasa?- arrancó el coche

-Me los he olvidado en casa de Hubert. ¡Mamá! ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlos por mí! ¡Haré la ceremonia con ellos! ¡Joder, soy una idiota!

-No es necesario ese drama, Lana…- reviró los ojos -¿Dónde está tu hermana? ¿Sus zapatos con quién están?

-¡Se está riendo en mi cara, ma!

-¡No te rías de tu hermana, mocita!- fingió reprender, pero en el fondo se estaba riendo ella más que la hija. Consideraban a Lana algo "estirada", la copia perfecta de Regina.

-Los tiene Henry…¡Mamá! Tienes que ir pronto, Mérida va a salir dentro de poco de la empresa…

-¿Por qué todo ese desespero, Lana? Los zapatos no saldrán corriendo…Ya voy a buscarlos…- paró en el semáforo en rojo comprobando el reloj, realmente tenía que darse prisa, Mérida y Mulan eran puntuales tras al almuerzo. Aquellas dos trabajaban demasiado, ¿no descansaban ni los fines de semana?

-¡Bien merecido! Te dije que no los llevaras. Quisiste exhibirte ante tus suegras

-¡Eso no tiene gracia, Panda!

Emma escuchó las carcajadas y los rezongos de las hijas, a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Ruth diciendo que no pelearan. Rio en silencio, ¡cómo amaba a aquella familia!

-¡Chicas, parad! Ya estoy de camino, voy a llamar a vuestra madre para avisarla…Disfrutad el spa en vez de preocuparos, nos estamos encargando de todo, tendréis una fiesta digna de princesas…

-Buf, preferiría celebrar mis 16 haciendo puenting- la más pequeña protestó cuando la peluquera cogió un mechón rubio sujetándolo en lo alto de la cabeza. Odiaba los salones de belleza.

-¡No eres normal, Panda!- Lana reviró los ojos, no podía creer en las palabras de la hermana. Siempre había soñado con aquella fiesta. Era el sueño de todas las muchachas o…casi todas.

-Hijas, tengo que colgar porque tengo más cosas que hacer que escucharos discutir…- colgó la llamada riendo

De hecho, la muchacha se parecía mucho a Emma, era una "marimacho", no le importaban las cosas de niña. Siempre había sido así desde pequeña. Mientras Lana jugaba a las escuelitas y muñecas, la rubia saltaba, jugaba al balón y destruía los cochecitos de su hermano. Al único juego que los tres jugaban juntos sin pelear era a cocinar, con el resto, Regina y Emma tenían que estar atentas.

-Amor, estoy volviendo a casa de la pelirroja…- llamó a la esposa

-¡Vaya! ¿Os habéis hecho ahora las mejores amigas?- se burló en cuanto atendió la llamada

-Eso está lejos de suceder, mi amor…- respondió irónica –Lana se olvidó los zapatos allí…

-¿Por qué no llamaste a Hubert y que los llevara a la fiesta?- aquella sería la solución más lógica, ¿no?

-No va a estar en la casa…Y ya estoy de camino…¿Y tú?

-Saliendo del concesionario, voy a almorzar dentro de un momento, querría almorzar contigo, amor…- suavizó la voz

-Eh…estoy comiendo en este exacto momento…- dijo victoriosa

-Basura, supongo…¡El colesterol! Em…¿te tomaste la medicina?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ah, Regina, otra vez…Sé cuidarme…- reviró los ojos

-Sabes muy bien que este año has tenido que ir dos veces al hospital…- recordó

-No exageres, Regina, no fue nada…¿Sabes? No tiene nada que ver, pero ese hospital me hizo recordar una cosa…- se mordió el labio inferior pensativa

-Ahí vienes…- rio- Puedes empezar…

Quería saber. Era bueno recordar el pasado.

-Estábamos de reposo, nuestras pequeñas tenían poco más de un mes…¿Recuerdas?

-Oh, sí…Tan pequeñitas…Han crecido deprisa…- se emocionó

-Cuando Henry encontró un paquete de compresas en el baño…- rio

-¡Wow! Me acuerdo…Lo peor es que años después, él le enseñó a Lana a ponérselas…- puso una cara de "¿Cómo fue eso posible?" –Recuerdo nítidamente la vergüenza que pasé. "¿Para qué usáis esto, mamás?"- cambió el coche de carril. Se sentía flotar en medio de los recuerdos.

-Y esa no fue la peor situación que tuvimos, Regina…- Emma estalló en una carcajada alta, cuando finalmente dejó de reír y se secó las lágrimas, continuó -¡La caja de consoladores!

-¡Dios! ¡Aquel día definitivamente quise morir!

* * *

 _Henry siempre pasaba un tiempo con las hermanas después de la escuela en la sala de juegos de la mansión. Como de costumbre, había muchos juguetes por el suelo: mordedores, ositos, puzles de piezas grandes y libros de plástico, pero aquel día las pequeñas estaban agitadas y nada de aquello les agradaba. El pequeño, queriendo ayudar a sus madres, pensó en buscar algún juguete nuevo que gustara las pequeñas y que las distrajera hasta el término de la cena. Era su deber vigilar a las hermanas en ese cortó tiempo, Emma y Regina estaba todo el rato pendiente, sin embargo querían poder confiar en el muchacho mientras los dejaban solos. Fue al vestidor de las madres y allí encontró una caja interesante, de colores y llena de "juguetes" nuevos. Henry colocó la caja en el suelo para escoger algunos, estaba maravillado con aquellas piezas, miraba para ellas pensativo._

 _-¡Esto se parece a mi colita!- examinó el accesorio. Sin querer apretó un botón del juguete y este comenzó a temblar –¡Ah! Entendí. ¡Es para hacer masajes!- lo metió de nuevo en la caja -¿Y este? – cogió uno menor -¡Perfecto!- escogió algunos._

 _En seguida volvió a la sala de juegos, las pequeñas tenían algo más de seis meses y los dientitos comenzaban a aparecer. El pequeño pensó que era un mordedor y le dio uno a cada una de ellas, ya que en su cabeza esos accesorios servían para aquel fin._

 _A las hermanas les encantaron esos juguetes y el silencio se hizo en el lugar, pues Henry también jugaba con ellos encima del tatami de colores, distraído con la caja de juguetes._

 _Cuando Regina y Emma entraron, el espanto fue inmediato, no sabían cómo reaccionar, ni Swan supo cómo proceder ante aquella situación._

* * *

-¡Hasta el día de hoy la caja está cerrada en lo alto del vestidor!- comentó Emma en cuanto dejó de reírse

-Verdad…- Regina dejó de reír –Estamos nostálgicas hoy…Siento como si todo esto hubiera pasado ayer…- suspiró pensativa –Las pequeñas ya con 16, y Henry ha puesto fecha para su boda. ¡Por Dios! ¿Durante cuánto tiempo he dormido, Emma?- era difícil creer en las artimañas del tiempo.

-Creo que nos hemos quedado dormidas juntas…- cambió de marcha y comprobó el nivel de gasolina. Tendría que llenar a la vuelta –Confieso que nuestro hijo me sorprendió…

-¿Cómo?- Regina paró el Mercedes para dejar cruzar la calle a una mujer

-Yo habría jurado que Henry se casaría con Hércules…- dijo inconforme

-Son amigos Em, aquello fue cosa de adolescentes, descubrimientos, hormonas…Henry siempre ha estado enamorado de Violet…

-Eso te crees tú, Hércules ha marcado la vida de nuestro muchacho…- rio maliciosa. Regina no superaba aquella historia.

* * *

 _-¡Eh, Violet!- gritaba Henry a la muchacha a la salida del colegio_

 _Desde que Violet había salido del hospital y entrado en la escuela de forma regular, Henry intentaba una aproximación, incluso años después se acordaba de ella, aquello ojos quedaron marcados en la memoria del pre-adolescente, el sentimiento que tenía era de gratitud. Quería corresponderle._

 _-¡Hola chico!- la muchacha parecía tener prisa, cargaba algunos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca_

 _-Bueno, estaba pensando-él hizo una pausa, no era bueno haciendo invitaciones –Err… ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un chocolate caliente con canela y comer algo?- dijo todo de una sola vez, cosa que hizo reírse a la muchacha._

 _-Claro Henry, me encantaría. Solo tengo que pasar por casa a dejar estos libros- la muchacha agarraba la pila de libros con dificultad -¿Te veo allí, vale?_

 _-¡Guay! Te estaremos esperando, no tardes- se despidió de la muchacha con un asentimiento_

 _Hércules estaba con él, observando solo la interacción de los amigos. El camino hasta la cafetería no fue largo, sin embargo el silencio era constante._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Herc? Has venido todo el camino callado- dijo el muchacho sentándose en una mesa al fondo._

 _-¡No es nada! ¡Solo un dolor de cabeza!- el joven se limitó a decir con cara seria._

 _-¡Ok, entonces!- dijo Henry mirando la carta_

 _Antes de hacer el pedido, la puerta se abrió y Violet entró. Henry, prontamente, se levantó para recibir a la muchacha. En contrapartida, Herc resopló y centró su atención en la carta._

 _-¿Tardé?- dijo la muchacha sentándose al lado de Henry -¡Hola Herc! ¿Ya pedisteis?- el muchacho nada dijo_

 _-No tardaste, y te estábamos esperando, Violet. Yo pediré un chocolate con canela y algunas tortitas de fresa. ¿Me acompañas?- en ese momento, Hércules miró al amigo y reviró los ojos._

 _-Quiero entonces lo mismo que tú. ¿Y tú, Herc, ya escogiste?- dijo la muchacha con una cordial sonrisa._

 _-No tengo hambre. Solo quiero un té helado de camomila- en ese momento, Henry miró con asombro. ¿Hércules estaba de verdad rechazando comida? ¿Y té? ¿Desde cuándo el amigo tomaba té helado? "Arrgh, eso es muy de mi madre, no de mi amigo", pensó._

 _Los pedidos llegaron. Violet y Henry comían y conversaban animadamente sobre la escuela y sobre el hecho de que Henry había ayudado a la muchacha a integrarse con facilidad. En cambio, Hércules jugaba con su móvil con cara de pocos amigos._

 _-¡Hey! Cuidado, te vas a manchar- la muchacha se reía de Henry, que tenía la boca manchada de mermelada de fresa –Deja que te ayude –ella delicadamente pasó la servilleta por el mentón de Henry y lo limpió._

 _-¡Con permiso! ¡Voy al baño!- Hércules salió rápidamente, dejando a los dos amigos sin entender tal reacción._

 _-¿Qué le pasa? No nos ha dicho palabra hasta ahora- preguntó la muchacha_

 _-Ah, ¡le duele la cabeza! No sé, debe ser cansancio. Es así, incluso parece hijo de mi madre…- el muchacho rio y volvió a centrar su atención en su chocolate caliente. Pensaba en la actitud del amigo, pero no la entendía._

 _Minutos después, Hércules volvió del baño y se sentó. El día estaba pasando calmadamente y la tarde de ellos estaba siendo agradable, bueno, al menos en parte._

 _-Bueno, chicos, ya se está haciendo tarde. Tengo que irme a casa- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba._

 _-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Henry se levantó y de nuevo Hércules reviró los ojos ante tal escena._

 _-Mi padre ha venido a buscarme. Pero, ¿me acompañas a la puerta?- sonrió la muchacha y ambos fueron hasta la salida y se despidieron. Hércules apenas los acompañó con la mirada._

 _Al llegar a la salida, Violet agarró el rostro de Henry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho, que se ruborizó en seguida._

 _-Te veo mañana, Henry- dijo marchándose._

 _De lo que ambos no se percataron fue de que tal escena tampoco había pasado desapercibida a ojos de cierto muchacho que esperaba en la mesa._

 _-Hey Herc, ¿nos vamos?- Henry se acercó a la mesa llamando al amigo_

 _-¿Por qué la invitaste, eh? Y aún peor, ¿por qué me invitaste a mí?- Herc dijo nervioso e inquieto. Henry volvió a sentarse frente a él._

 _-Bueno, la invité a ella porque tiene que hacer amigos y porque mi madre me lo pidió. Y te invité a ti porque eres mi amigo, ¿no?- Henry no entendía el porqué de aquellas preguntas y el porqué del nerviosismo de su amigo._

 _-"Cuidado de no mancharte, Henry", "Deja que te ayude, Henry"- Hércules imitó la voz de la muchacha, ignorando las explicaciones del amigo -¿De verdad? Y para terminar…¿Puedo acompañarte?- ahora imitó con ironía la voz del amigo_

 _-Solo quise ser caballeroso como mi madre siempre me ha enseñado. No entiendo por qué estás así, Herc- Henry realmente no estaba entendiendo nada._

 _-¿Tan caballeroso que hasta os besasteis, no? Aff Henry…mira, ¡adiós!- el muchacho se levantó y se marchó pisando fuerte._

 _-Perooo…- Henry se quedó allí sentado con cara de "¿qué es lo que he hecho?"_

 _El muchacho se levantó y se marchó a casa caminando enfrascado en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué será lo que le pasa a Herc? Parece tener celos. Pero, ¿de Violet o de mí? Pero, ¿de mí? ¡Qué confuso esto! Pero yo no lo cambiaría, qué tontería la de él, sabe que es mi mejor amigo"- el muchacho llegó a casa con miles de pensamientos. Subió al cuarto sin ni siquiera saludar a las madres aquel día, tomó un baño y se fue a dormir. Sin embargo, con una idea fija en la cabeza: llamaría a Hércules para entender todo lo que estaba pasando._

* * *

Desde ese momento en adelante, Regina notó el cambio de comportamiento del hijo, Henry no dejaba al amigo por nada, siempre que estaba con Violet evitaba mayores aproximaciones. Pocos años más tarde, Violet viajó fuera del país con sus padres, Jekyll y Hyde, una despedida triste para el hijo de Emma que sintió la distancia de la amiga.

Hércules le dio todo el apoyo a su amigo en aquella fase, y desde entonces se acercaron mucho más, y la amistad que tenían se transformó en algo profundo cuando finalmente alcanzaron la adolescencia.

-Prefiero no recordar ciertas cosas, Em…De verdad…- pidió Regina suplicando al otro lado de la línea

-Pero hay cosas que son divertidas de recordar. Igual que aquella vez en que encontraste revistas gays en su cuarto…- ella podía visualizar con claridad las expresiones de su esposa. Le encantaba provocar.

-¡Henry era muy joven para ver porno, Emma! ¡Tenía 13 años! ¡Trece!- dijo con pesar

-Un muchacho con deseos sexuales como cualquier otro…- provocó un poquito más –Recuerdo tu épica frase…- se echó a reír ante las imágenes volviendo a su mente.

* * *

 _-¡Henry no es gay!- afirmó Regina convencida, como si quisiera creer ella en sus propias palabras_

 _-Amor…nosotras somos gays…¿Cuál es el problema de que nuestro hijo se relaciones con chicos?- Swan no entendía la lógica de la esposa_

 _-No lo entiendo, Emma…La mujeres son mucho mejores…- lloriqueó escondiendo el rostro entre las manos_

 _-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo…Pero la opción es de él, no nuestra…Y tú sabes que lo opción sexual es lo que menos importa si nuestro hijo nutre reales sentimiento por quién quiera…- explicó calmadamente mirando a los ojos a la morena._

 _-Ay, Em…no sé si estoy preparada para lidiar con esto…¿Cómo voy a conversar con él? Explicarle…que…cómo voy a decirle que…- Regina apenas podía concluir de tanta vergüenza._

 _-¿Qué duele?- completó la frase Emma. Regina se tapó el rostro, estaba roja._

 _-Sí…- lloriqueó_

 _-Yo hablo con él- dijo determinada saliendo de la cocina_

 _-¿Em? ¡Espera!- la morena la agarró del brazo_

 _-Sí, amor…_

 _-No le des muchas explicaciones…Yo…nosotras…- no sabía cómo decirlo_

 _-Lo encuentro gracioso, si a Henry le gusta de verdad la cosa, salió a ti…- rio en la cara de la esposa y salió corriendo._

 _-¡EMMA!- Regina gritó furiosa, pero ya era tarde._

* * *

-Admite, por lo menos una vez, que fue gracioso- Emma intentó tocar el tema, sabía que Regina estaría con expresión de enfado.

-No le veo la gracia, Swan…- reviró los ojos, aunque en el fondo sabía que la rubia tenía razón.

-¿No? Un año después bien que descubriste por qué tenía tantas revistas. Estaba aprendiendo la teoría para ponerla en práctica…- se burló

-Amor…Me cansas, ¿sabes? ¿Ya cogiste los zapatos?- intentó cambiar de tema. Aquella conversación se había extendido más de lo previsto.

-Aún no, estoy llegando…- respondió rápido continuando con el tema –Pero, me soportas porque sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. ¡Soy tu amor!- dijo creída –La pillada…- se echó a reír y fue inevitable que la mente de la morena viajara al pasado automáticamente.

* * *

 _Ellas llegaron a casa besándose, las pequeñas estaban en casa de sus abuelos, Henry siempre estudiaba en casa de su amigo Hércules a esa hora, tendrían la casa solo para ellas._

 _Se besaban con deseo, ya quitándose las ropas y tirándolas en mitad de la sala cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Henry._

 _-¿Emma?- Regina desorbitó los ojos_

 _-Parece que nuestro hijo ha llegado más temprano…- Emma besó a la esposa de forma calmada –Vamos a tener que hacerlo en silencio- la besó una vez más conduciéndola a la habitación. Escucharon otro ruido, ¿parecía la cama?_

 _-Voy a ver a Henry- Regina se soltó del abrazo y echó andar en dirección de la habitación del hijo_

 _-Regina…Ven…Deja a Henry quieto…- pidió_

 _-Solo voy a ver si está bien, amor…Ya vuelvo…- fue al cuarto. Abrió la puerta y el susto fue inmediato, se llevó las manos a la boca, estaba perpleja._

 _Su hijo estaba follando con su mejor "amigo"_

 _-¡Henry!- gritó_

 _-¿Mamá?- se subió los pantalones, Hércules hizo lo mismo_

 _-¡Dios mío, Henry! ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Emma!- llamó desesperada, enseguida su esposa llegó –Yo no sé lidiar con esto, Emma…Cielos…- estaba sin reacción_

 _-¡Mamá! Puedo explicar…_

 _-¡No digas nada, Henry!_

 _-Sra. Mills…Disculpe…- Hércules estaba rojo, intentaba formular una explicación._

 _-¡Por Dios, Hércules! ¿Qué le voy a decir a Lily? ¿Y Ruby? Decidme que ha sido la primera vez…Por favor…- casi lloraba_

 _-Amor…Calma…- Emma llegó intentando apaciguar la situación_

 _-¿Usáis condón, al menos?- preguntó Mills devastada._

* * *

Emma estalló en una carcajada una vez más en aquel día, conseguía visualizar con claridad la expresión de pánico de la morena.

-¡Para de reír, Emma!- Regina reprende a la otra por teléfono

-¡Imposible!- rió aún más -¡A Rubs casi le da un infarto! Recuerdo el sermón que las dos INTENTASTEIS darnos a Lily y a mí. Nunca me olvidaré, apenas conseguías hablar…- se secó las lágrimas.

-Ok, Em, voy a colgar…Ya hemos viajado al pasado bastante por un día- sonrió –Les llevaré los trajes a las chicas. ¿Nos encontramos en la hacienda?- consiguió dar fin al tema suavemente. Tenía muchas cosas que terminar antes de la fiesta.

-Sí, hermosura…Acabo de llegar. Recojo los zapatos. ¡Nos vemos allá!- colgó la llamada.

Tras algunos minutos, Emma ya estaba en el coche de nuevo. Recordó que necesitaba poner gasolina, estacionó y bajó del escarabajo en el puesto de gasolina, en cuanto terminó volvió a subir al coche y arrancó. Al hacerlo, sintió un gran golpe en la parte trasera del vehículo.

"¡Oh, mierda! ¡Esto solo puede ser una broma de mal gusto! ¿Precisamente hoy?- resopló saliendo del coche para comprobar los daños. Miró alrededor buscando al desastrado o desastrada, estaba lista para pelear cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ciertos ojos de color chocolate.

¡Broma del destino! Solo podía ser eso.

-¿Regina?

-¿Emma?

Dijeron a la vez y en ese instante las dos echaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Le he dado al proyecto de abeja de Emma Swan?- consiguió decir Regina tras secarse las lágrimas de tanto reír -¿No estabas al otro lado de la ciudad?- dijo indignada

-¿Hace media hora? Sí, lo estaba- miró el golpe de nuevo haciendo una mueca -¡Joder!- le dio un golpe al hierro –Sabía que te vengarías por tu Mercedes más pronto o más tarde…- se sentó en el capó del escarabajo –Sí, abejita…Realmente necesitas una buena a puesta a punto, ya que tu rival ha hecho el favor de cargarse tu trasero- miró a Regina fingiendo enfado –Pagarás el arreglo, sra. Mills, pues no voy a gastar mi dinero…

-Ah, srta. Swan…No pagaré nada- arqueó la ceja con una mano en la cintura –Sigo esperando el dinero de MI arreglo…Y por mi cuenta ese dinero nunca pasó…- le guiñó un ojo irónica

-¿Compraste el permiso de conducir?- bromeó recodando la primera vez que se habían visto –Deberías ser llevada presa por beber borracha. No ver un escarabajo AMARILLO solo puede ser efecto de aquella sidra de manzana…- provocó

-Conduciría borracha mil veces si fuera a chocar contigo, Emma…- se acercó a la esposa y la agarró por la cintura –Sigues siendo la misma desvergonzada de siempre…solo que…- apartó una mecha rubia de su cara –Con algunos cabellos blancos…

-Uff, no tienes que recodarme eso, amor…- reviró los ojos, los años habían pasado, pero Emma seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre.

-Estás linda…- besó el canto de los labios. Ella sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Están mirando…los empleados de la gasolinera…- susurró Swan. Regina miró a la esposa sin entender

-¿Y qué?

-Está mal visto que dos señoras se agarran en el puesto de gasolina…- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡Dios! ¡Han abducido a mi Emma!- llevó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo –Te estás volviendo una vieja cascarrabias, Swan…

-Una viejita recatada…- dijo sacando pecho

-Uhum, ahora ignora las miradas y enséñales que una hermosa señora con pinta de 40 sabe besar mejor que mucho joven de por ahí…- enroscó la mano en los cabellos atrayéndola hacia un tierno beso –No me importa lo que otros vayan a pensar, eres mía, Emma…Siempre será así…- rozó los labios tras el beso.

-Viejecita moderna, tú…- le tocó el mentón a la morena

-Aún puedo sorprender- usó su mejor tono de malicia –Ven aquí…- Regina bajó a la esposa del capó –Te dejo conducir…

-¿Tu coche?- se sorprendió

-¿Hay otro?- meneó la cabeza –Sí, tonta…- agarró la derecha de la otra –Vamos ya, tenemos que acabar el local de la fiesta y esperar a nuestras princesas.

-Este cumpleaños será inolvidable…- afirmó Emma emocionada -¿Cómo ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido?- preguntó mirando hacia la nada

-No sé, amor, me lo llevo preguntando hace varios años…- soltó el aire

Ambas compartían los mismos pensamientos, las mismas ansias en silencio, no decían nada, pero sus mentes estaban conectadas. Sabían que el tiempo no perdonaba, llega para todos inevitablemente, soterradamente. Con ellas no iba a ser diferente, el tiempo no se detiene.

Se marcharon del sitio pensativas. Después, Regina llamaría a alguien para que fuera a buscar el escarabajo y volvería a la mansión Swan Mills reformado. Si había algo que ambas habían compartido durante todos esos años era el apego a sus automóviles.

 **Haciendo Encantados- Fiesta de los 16**

El espacio abierto estaba siendo decorado con medianas y pequeñas lamparitas redondas, había color y brillo en el sitio, la estructura cubierta y enmarcada en vidrio reflejaba la belleza de las plantas y flores, dejando el aire más natural y ligero, con muchas velas y luces de colores, todo quedo moderno y acogedor. Saliendo de los clichés de fiestas realizadas en salones extremadamente caros.

Los invitados llegaron a montones, parientes, amigos, amigos y colegas de los hijos, personas importantes que habían marcado la vida de aquellas muchachas. De hecho, la familia había aumentado y con ella, las fiestas de la familia Swan Mills habían ganado proporciones realmente grandes.

El ambiente fue dividido en zonas y cada zona era de una temática, había tres enormes tartas, cada una decorada con los colores que las propias cumpleañeras habían escogido: rosa, rojo y violeta. Aquel que llegara podría pensar que eran tres fiestas diferentes, sin embargo todo tenía armonía, desde los colores de las flores hasta los globos y decoraciones del techo, nada estaba fuera de sitio, ningún tono sobresalía sobre el otro.

La música que el DJ ponía comenzó a agitar a los invitados, la playlist que las muchachas habían escogido resonaba creando un clima agradable. Los deliciosos bocados y las bebidas eran servidos por los elegantes camareros, nadie hacía un trabajo tan perfecto como Malévola, incluso estando ahí como madre de una de las muchachas cuidada personalmente de todo.

Las muchachas hicieron una entrada triunfal, descendieron de la limusina rosa brillante, pisando la ancha alfombra de tres colores. Algunos esperaban ansiosos, otros emocionados. Ellas desfilaron por la alfombra como si desfilaran por una pasarela.

Ruth llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo sangre, sus labios pintados del mismo color destacaban la forma natural de su rostro perfectamente moldeado por los mechones castaños sueltos que contrastaban con sus brillantes ojos bajo la luz. Malévola sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, aquel rostro le recordaba a Cora todos los días, pero ahí, en aquel momento veía a la mujer, su hija ya no era una niña. Sonrió con los ojos llorosos, fue inevitable, los recuerdos asolaron su mente.

* * *

 _-¡Vamos Malévola!- Cora la llamó ansiosa. Era la primera Navidad de ellas en familia y el regalo prometía ser inolvidable. Y lo fue._

 _En cuanto el reloj marcó medianoche, Cora le entregó una caja a Mal, ella agarraba a Ruth en la mecedora, sonrió intentando adivinar lo que sería el regalo._

 _-¿Un libro?- preguntó sospechando del envoltorio_

 _-Abre y lo verás…- Mills sonrió desafiante –Venga…- incentivó_

 _La camarera miró a la otra de soslayo, pero estaba abriendo la fina caja. Los ojos azules de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas y la sonrisa que Mal esbozó fue capaz de llenar de colores el mundo de Cora. Dentro del sobre estaba escrito Ruth Smith Mills._

 _-Lo…lo hiciste…- decía sin creerlo_

 _-¿Lo dudaste, amor?- Cora tocó el rostro de la más joven -Ella es nuestra, nuestra pequeña…Deseo pasar el resto de mis días contigo, con nuestra familia…Que este sea el primero de muchas que pasaremos juntas…Feliz Navidad, mi amor…- besó la cabeza de la otra._

 _-Gra…gracias…- fue lo único que Mal consiguió pronunciar._

 _Aún se sorprendía con Cora, ella siempre podría sorprenderla. Como cuando le pidió que se casara con ella, después el anillo dentro de una botella de vino blanco en una cena casual. Mills lo había aprendido, las cosas sencillas valían más que los bienes materiales._

* * *

Lana llevaba un vestido rosa bebé corto, ligeramente con vuelo, y ceñido a la cintura. Sus cabellos lisos, con rizos en las puntas, combinaban armoniosamente con su sonrisa de diamante que parecía iluminar cualquier cosa a su alrededor, su belleza llamaba la atención de todos. Hubert no conseguía apartar la mirada de su novia, estaba encantado y no veía la hora de sacarla a bailar.

Emma y Regina estaban muy emocionadas, aquella nostalgia insistía en golpear, todo parecía demasiado surreal. Y con ellas no fue diferente que con Malévola.

Regina recordó la primera presentación de ballet de la hija en infantil, Lana parecía volar y saltar como si hubiera nacido sabiendo hacerlo, Mills lloró durante toda la representación. Emma admiraba a las muchachas con mirada emocionada, intentaba aguantar la emoción, pero estaba fallando miserablemente, sus ojos verdes aguados brillaban y sus labios formaban una fina línea trémula. Fingía ser una durona, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, su mundo se derrumbó y las lágrimas resbalaron libres, fue como volver en el tiempo…

* * *

 _-Mi niña…mi panda…- Swan continuaba llorando con la pequeña en los brazos_

 _David respiraba nervioso, quería llegar pronto al hospital y socorrer a su hija, Regina, por otro lado, estaba calmada, sabía que llegarían, lo peor había pasado y su familia estaba bien._

 _-Nuestra niña, mi amor…Tu pequeña…- acarició el rostro sudado de la esposa y le dio un beso en la cabeza -¿Cómo se llamará?_

 _-Eva…Se llamará Eva…Aquella que tiene vida…- pronunció el significado del nombre –En homenaje a mi abuela…- apretó a su hija en los brazos._

 _-Hermoso, Em…Nuestra pequeña llena de vida…- Regina lloró emocionada._

* * *

Eva le sonrió a la madre rubia, sabía lo que Emma estaba pensando, le había contado aquella historia centenares de veces.

 _-Naciste en ese escarabajo, no quisiste llegar al hospital. Tu madre fue muy valiente aquel día, ella te trajo al mundo…_

Eva podía leer las expresiones de Emma, ambas se conocían tan bien, eran más que madre e hija, eran amigas, cómplices. Se acercaron y el abrazo fue aplastante.

-No me hagas llorar, mamá…Por favor…- la rubia pidió en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento tras el abrazo.

-Mírate, panda…- admiró a la hija de cabeza a los pies –Estás tan crecida…

-Y tú derretida, mamá. Para…- dijo tímida

-Ok…- sonrió –Has arrasado con la elección de ropa…- guiñó un ojo orgullosa

Eva no llevaba un vestido normal como el de Lana o Ruth, había optado por recibir a los invitados usando un traje violeta, con camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color del chaleco, en los pies, zapatos también blancos. Los cabellos rubios estaban peinados en una perfecta trenza transversal con algunas horquillas plateadas.

La fiesta transcurría tranquila y alegre, algunos invitados bailaban en la pista, algunos comían, mientras otros solo conversaban para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Después de que las tres cumpleañeras cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y los 16 deseos fueron pedidos como reza la tradición, llegó la hora más esperada por todos: el cambio de zapatos.

Las chicas habían quedado que se haría por edad, entonces sería Ruth la primera en ser presentada en el centro del salón.

Malévola hizo los honores, trajo los zapatos de tacón sobre un almohadón y ella misma se los cambió. Ruth abrazó a la madre y Mal correspondió al abrazo llorando.

-Querría que mamá me pudiera ver…era su sueño realizar esta fiesta…- dijo Ruth con pesar

-Cora estaría muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor…- secó una lágrima del rostro de la hija.

-La echo de menos, mamá…- bajó la cabeza, tristona

-Yo también- alzó el rostro de la muchacha por el mentón –Pero sé que siempre estará con nosotras- apoyó la mano en el corazón de la hija –aquí…- forzó una sonrisa débil.

Echaba de menos a Cora, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde su fallecimiento, sufrió una parada cardiorespiratoria mientras dormía, fue un shock para todos los familiares y conocidos. La ceremonia fúnebre fue multitudinaria, ni Zelena ni Regina esperaban tantas personas para despedir a su madre.

Los meses que se sucedieron tras la muerte de Cora Mills fueron complicados para la familia, Regina sintió la pérdida con fuerza, Zelena, Henry y Roland no lo aceptaban, pero Malévola fue la que más lo sintió. La dueña del bar (sí. Dueña, pues tras la boda Cora quiso comprar el local y dárselo de regalo a la esposa) se aisló, cambió, muchos se preguntaban cómo conseguía mantenerse en pie o sonreír ante tanto dolor. La señora Smith no dejó de trabajar, todo lo contrario, se hundió en sus quehaceres y el poco tiempo que le restaba se lo dedicaba a su hija, Ruth, a ella solamente, pareció olvidarse del mundo y hacía apenas unos días que había vuelto a actuar con naturalidad con toda la familia. No lo había superado, quizás jamás lo hiciera, pero lo intentaba, lo intentaba todos los días.

Llegó el turno de Lana para hacer el cambio y quien lo llevó a cabo fue su protectora, Regina jamás dejaría que otro lo hiciera, ese honor no estaba en discusión.

-Has dejado de ser la princesa para convertirte en reina, querida…- Regina besó su cabeza sonriendo

Tiró de esa metáfora por el gran significado de la celebración, a final de cuentas, alcanzar los 16 para una muchacha americana era eso, dejaba de ser niña para volverse mujer.

-Gracias mamá…Pero jamás podré ser reina, ese título es tuyo…- agarró las manos de la madre gentilmente

Cuando llegó el turno de Eva fue diferente, tenía que serlo. La rubia entró al ritmo de una música electrónica de fondo, sonreía animada para todos los presentes, al pararse en el centro hizo una reverencia llamando a su madre rubia con la mirada como si dijera: "¡haz los honores señora Emma!"

Y Swan lo hizo de una manera brillante, se echó a reír al terminar el cambio de los zapatos bajos por los de tacón.

-Buena suerte con eso, chica...¡Los pandas no llevan tacón!- le guiñó irónica

-Salí a ti, mamá…Algunas chicas serán siempre niñas…- le guiñó a su vez

-Confianzuda- Emma rió dándole una palmada en el hombro

-Tengo a quien salir…- abrazó a la madre -¡Te amo vieja!

-¡Eh, ese respeto, muchacha, aún soy tu madre!- miró feo, pero Eva sabía que Swan estaba bromeando

El vals sonó y cada una bailó con su par. Ruth bailó con Roland, Lana con Hubert, y Eva con Henry. Al final del baile, los demás se juntaron a ellos en la pista.

Era gracioso cómo el tiempo pasa y algunas cosas cambian, pero otras no tanto. Lily y Ruby bailaban agarradas, Hércules conversaba con Hamish, uno de los trillizos de Mérida, el otro, llamado Harris, comenzó una animada conversación con Melody, la hija de Ariel y Elsa, quizás estaba comenzando algo por ahí.

Mérida y Mulan se deslizaban por la pista, los demás habían desaparecido del campo de visión de ambas, crearon una burbuja donde se amaban. En los brazos de la oriental, la pelirroja había descubierto el mayor de los sentimientos, el amor.

Killian estaba en el bar tomándose la tercera copa de ron, estaba muriéndose de celos a cuenta de su hija Lizzy, y verla siendo cortejada por Neal lo estaba corroyendo por dentro, Tinker intentaba calmarlo.

Elsa, Ariel, Ana y Kristoff conversaban animados sobre los hijos y los estudios que les gustaría realizar.

Zelena y Robin bailaban al lado de Belle y Graham. Dorothy ya toda una mujer sacó a Hércules a bailar, el muchacho se vio sorprendido ante la petición, siempre habían estado próximos por estudiar en la misma escuela, pero no intercambiaban muchas palabras, el pedido de la prima de Henry fue realmente inesperado.

Roland, como un caballero, sacó a su secretaria, Grace, a bailar en cuanto terminó el vals con Ruth, Jefferson y August se dieron una cómplice sonrisa, les daría mucho placer si el heredero Mills escogiera a su hija como esposa.

Mary y David observaban a los demás en silencio, apreciaban el ambiente con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, la familia que tanto anhelaban estaba ahí, el sueño se había hecho realidad, estaban en paz.

La música lenta cesó y dio paso a las canciones movidas. Eva se entusiasmó y enseguida estaba bailando en medio de las muchachas, ella no salía con nadie ni pretendía, le gustaba ser libre y disfrutar la vida. Una verdadera Emma Swan en su plena adolescencia.

Regina y Emma estaban afuera, necesitaron salir a coger aire, el día había sido movido y ya no tenían tanto aguante como antes, la música alta también les molestaba, pero no serían ellas quienes estropeasen la gran fiesta de las hijas.

-Eva está rodeada de chicas, y ellas están tirándosele encima…- dijo Emma con orgullo

-Los chicos también, solo que ella no les presta atención…- observó Regina –Siempre ha preferido a las chicas…

-Conoce el lado bueno de la vida…- dijo maliciosa, como si supiera algo que Mills no supiera

-¿A qué lado se refiere, sra. Swan?- preguntó desconfiada

-Ninguno…- se hizo la desentendida –Mira…- señaló al hijo bailando con su prometida, Violet

-Están bien juntos…- Regina suspiró orgullosa

-Estoy de acuerdo. Forman una linda pareja…¡Enseguida nos darán nietos!- Emma hizo una mueca al pensar en lo dicho, Regina solo sonrió

-Me daría mucho placer…- sacó pecho imaginándose a los nietitos en los brazos

-Mejor que un nieto pelirrojo…- Emma dejó el pensamiento salir en voz alta cuando avistó a Lana correr con Hubert hacia atrás de un árbol –Quiero decir…¡Nietos! ¡Estaría bien!- intentó arreglarlo, pero ya era tarde.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Regina no entendió

-Si Lana continua con aquel empalague, tendremos nietos más rápido de lo que imaginamos…- los celos la golpearon -¡Voy a castrar a aquel chico!- dio pasos firmes hacia el césped en dirección a los dos

-¡Emma!- Regina la cogió del brazo – Cálmate- pidió –Lana sabe cuidarse, vamos a darle un voto de confianza a nuestra hija…

-Yo confío en ella, ¡es en aquel proyecto de pájaro carpintero en quien no confío!- resopló frustrada

-Lo comprendo, amor, y tengo la misma preocupación que tú, pero hoy es su día. Vamos a ser flexibles al menos hoy, ¿ok?- pidió con aquellas maneras dulces

Emma no tenía ánimo para discordar, solo miró al árbol, dudosa, y tiró de la esposa hacia dentro de la casa en silencio. Al llegar, la música que llenaba el ambiente era lenta, pocas parejas bailaban en la pista, la mayoría de los invitados se habían marchado. La música volvió a cambiar y la melodía era bastante conocida por la pareja.

-¿Me concedes este baile…?- dijeron a la vez

Sonrieron la una a la otra, la conexión entre ambas era palpable. No respondieron, sencillamente juntaron sus cuerpos y se dejaron llevar por la melodía.

Al ritmo de _From this moment on_ , la música que amenizó su ceremonia de boda, bailaban algunas parejas enamoradas.

Ruth, que apreciaba el fin de fiesta en silencio, observó a su madree pensativa en una mesa. No debía ser un día triste, ¡era un día de celebración!

No se lo pensó dos veces y sacó a la madre a bailar. Malévola sonrió emocionada ante la actitud de la hija. El luto no era algo malo, en realidad era necesario. Es una etapa que necesitamos encarar, comprender, vivir para seguir viviendo de forma equilibrada y saludable. Así que, en esas situaciones quizás todo lo que podamos ofrecer sea un sencillo abrazo, el ofrecimiento de un hombro. Ruth quería mostrarle que la añoranza no solo la golpeaba a ella, sino a todos, pero todos estaban allí reunidos y llorarían con ella si fuera necesario.

-Yo también la echo de menos…- susurró Regina al oído de su esposa. Estaba viendo la escena de Mal y Ruth, abrazadas en medio del salón. Podía entender, compartía el mismo dolor.

-Yo también echo de menos a esa vieja…- Emma bromeó, en el fondo lo sentía tanto como la morena. Quería a Cora, llegó a quererla tanto como a Mary –Ruth está tan crecida…- sorbió intentando contener las lágrimas, quería cambiar de tema.

-Mi madre está viva en su mirada…- disminuyeron los pasos de baile para observarlas.

-Mal es muy fuerte. No sé si soportaría mirar a Lana todos los días sin tenerte…Duele demasiado…- miró a Ruth, ella era una copia de Cora, solo que más joven –Los recuerdos duelen…- dijo pensativa

-Nadie vive para siempre, Em…-Regina tomó un soplo de aire –Pero deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón…que…Digo, cuando llegue ese día…quiero irme contigo…pues no sabré vivir ni un día sin estar a tu lado…- dijo

-Prométeme que al menos lo intentarás…- Emma soltó, no soportaba imaginar a su esposa sufriendo.

-No puedo prometer algo que no voy a cumplir…- desvió la mirada intentando borrar las lágrimas

-Mírame- Swan tiró del rostro de la esposa por el mentón –Haremos así…- sonrió como si hubiera encontrado una solución mágica -¿Crees en otras vidas?- sustentó la mirada en los castaños

-No sé…Nunca he pensado en eso…- respondió sin entender

-No importa…Si existen…Te prometo que te encontraré…estés donde estés…Y vamos a vivir nuestro amor otra vez…en cualquier lugar de este mundo o en otro…¿qué me dices?- esperaba la respuesta con expectativa.

-No lo sé, Em…eso suena…extraño…- hizo una mueca

-¡No importa! Te lo he dicho…- sonrió y de nuevo acarició el mentón de la esposa -¡Vamos! ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo prometes?- puso carita de gato con botas

-Te lo prometo, mi amor…- Regina sonrió ante la expresión de la esposa –Mi corazón siempre será guiado hacia el tuyo…- apoyó la mano sobre el pecho de la otra.

-¡Espera que tengo una clausula!- dijo Swan bromista, Emma siempre conseguía relajar el momento –¡Si en otra vida tengo que pelear por ti con ella, juro que la mato!- no tuvo que precisar de quién estaba hablando, solo miró a donde estaba la pelirroja. Regina solo sonrió, sabía exactamente de quién hablaba.

-No será necesario, amor…- agarró el rostro de la esposa con las manos –Podrán existir centenares de Méridas, o millares de mundos, yo, siempre, siempre te escogeré a ti entre todos…- juró

-¿Eso es una promesa?- preguntó Swan desconfiada

-Sí, mi rubia del escarabajo amarillo…- continuó agarrando el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos –Eso es una promesa de amor…

Emma sonrió genuinamente, clavó sus ojos en los almendrados y selló sus labios con un beso lento, cargado de cariño y amor.

¿Qué es el fin? El fin son ciclos, ciclos vividos, comienzan y acaban, pero el fin no es de hecho el fin, pues es la puerta para un nuevo comienzo, el inicio de un nuevo acontecimiento, de una nueva historia.

Emma y Regina se habían amado, vivido y disfrutado de ese amor de una forma plena, y ellas sabían, por más intenso que fuera ese amor, que jamás sería suficiente solo una vida, ningún espacio de tiempo sería suficiente para tal sentimiento.

Vidas…Es un ciclo, nacemos, morimos, la mayor ley del universo, lo único cierto que tenemos. Algunas vidas se cruzan, otras chocan, pero algunas almas son eternas…

-Te amo, Emma…por toda la vida…- pronunció en cuanto el beso cesó

-Quizás hasta después, amor…- Emma acarició aquel perfecto rostro, algunas expresiones cambiadas debió al tiempo, y aún así, Regina siempre sería la mujer más bella para los verdes ojos de Emma.

Una sonrisa se formó en ambos labios, y ellas sabían, si tuvieran que morir esa noche, o cualquier otra, estarían en paz, plenas, ligadas por aquel sentimiento, pues su corazones siempre se verían atraídos el uno por el otro. Y sus historias serían contadas de otras formas, incontables veces.

Ese es el verdadero amor, aquel que se construye sobre los límites del tiempo, sobre las barreras de la vida.

La vida es incierta, los caminos son inciertos, pero el amor…¡Ah! Ese siempre encontrará su lugar, su dirección, su norte…Así es el amor, algo sublime e inexplicable, él es sentido, y pude ultrapasar todo aquello que la lógica humana es incapaz de entender.

Amor eterno.


	56. Extra: Encuentro de almas

**Extra: Encuentro de almas**

Era un día de celebración para la familia Swan Mills. Henry estaba sacando a la calle una obra más, un trabajo muy especial en la carrera del autor, pues plasmaba de forma peculiar e inusitada una de las vidas de sus madres. Sí, él creía en aquello de muchas vidas.

Subió al escenario tembloroso, ya había hecho muchas presentaciones como esa, pero ni de lejos las otras conllevaban tanta importancia y responsabilidad. Agarraba el ejemplar en las manos como si fuera una preciosa joya. Había escrito ese libro en secreto, era una sorpresa para las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

-¡Buenas noches! Me gustaría agradecer la presencia de todos. ¡Gracias!- reguló el micrófono a la altura adecuada –Esta noche es especial, sobre todo para mis madres que hoy cumplen años de casada. En realidad ya he perdido la cuenta, ¡lo siento!- bromeó y la platea vibró en carcajadas.

Lana y Eva lloraban de la risa escuchando al hermano, habían sido cómplices de aquel extraño libro. Sí, ellas lo adoraron, sin embargo encontraron una locura que el hermano escribiera una historia como aquella.

-Hay una lección que aprendí muy joven y es verdadera- Henry abrió un pequeño papel que tenía en el atril para leer lo que había – _Las personas te van a decir quién eres toda tu vida. Tú tienes que luchar contra eso y decir: "No, este es quién soy" ¿Quieres que la gente te mire de forma diferente? ¡Oblígalos! ¿Quieres cambiar las cosas? Vas a tener que dar un paso al frente y cambiarlas-_ respiró hondo y miró dentro de los ojos verdes de su madre.

Emma no pudo contener las lágrimas, sabía que aquellas palabras eran de ella.

-Mi madre Emma Swan Mills me enseñó que es necesario luchar siempre, correr tras tus objetivos y jamás desistir de tus sueños…- desvió la mirada buscando aquellos ojos castaños, idénticos a los suyos.

-Regina Swan Mills…una de las mujeres más sabías que he conocido, y no lo digo porque sea mi madre…- le guiñó el ojo a la morena – _No tener a nadie. Esa es la peor maldición de todas._ Ella siempre me ha dicho eso, cuando era pequeño no comprendía, pero hoy veo cuánto esta frase se completa con la de mi madre Emma…Hasta en eso estáis unidas- sonrió mirando a los presentes –No podemos caminar solos, siempre vamos a necesitar a alguien. Si uno cae, el otro puede extender la mano y levantarlo, pero, ¿si estás solo? Morirás…Yo entendí el mensaje, madres, guardé cada enseñanza, cada gesto de cariño y amor que he recibido estos años…- inspiró para poder proseguir - _¿Sabes cuál es el problema de este mundo? Todos quieren una solución mágica para sus problemas, pero se niegan a creer en la magia-_ recitó de manera poética –Aprecio mucho esa frase…¿Saben?- Henry sonrió –August Booth es uno de los mejores escritores que conozco, pero esa frase fue dicha por su compañero Jefferson- hizo una pausa de suspense –El amor sí es la magia más poderosa que existe. ¡Crean!- miró a sus emocionadas madres entre el público.

Emma y Regina tenían sus manos entrelazadas, la energía que compartían parecía fluir en sus cuerpos como un océano revuelto.

-Esta historia trata del amor…La magia…Dos mujeres igualmente fuertes, sin embargo dulces como la misma miel…Es una historia de superación y amor incondicional…Una joven libre, de cabello rubio, en busca de sus sueños montada en un caballo y una mujer centrada, enfocada en un único objetivo, salvarse de una terrible maldición. Aquel corazón ennegrecido revestido de dolor y rencor, desconocía el significado del amor, la joven y rebelde reina solo necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera creer que podía ser amada de cualquier forma, independientemente de las circunstancias. Bastaba con creer que esa persona llegaría dispuesta a amarla con todos sus defectos y cualidades…Estoy seguro de que esas mujeres nacieron ligadas, hay quien cree en ello, predestinadas a encontrarse…o chocar…- miró a sus madres con una divertida sonrisa -¿Quién sabe?- relajó los hombros –El libro que os presento hoy trata de un encuentro de almas. Almas que, estoy seguro, en otras vidas han estado juntas de la misma manera y que en las que vendrán lo seguirán estando…

Un sentimiento va

Más allá de la vida para decir

Que nunca es tarde para intentar

Un gran amor entonces vivir

Ya fui herido

También lloré, puedo entender

Pero ese amor más allá de la vida

Vamos a vivir

Ya fui tu sol, fui tu luna

Di todo de mí para convencerte

De que soy el amor

Y parte de mí

Te pertenece a ti

Mil vidas de amor para continuar

Intentando ser feliz sin hacer sufrir

De vuelta a lo que soy, he renacido

Para merecerte.

-¡Madres!- enfocó su mirada en ambas- Con orgullo y amor saco mi más preciado libro: _Encuentro de almas_

 **FIN**


End file.
